Siempre fue nuestro destino
by LoveFaberry
Summary: Segunda parte de 'Quería que te sintieras especial' 5 años después Rachel y Quinn se reencontrarán bajo circunstancias distintas, ¿será la rubia capaz de perdonar a Rachel? ¿Existe amor entre ellas después de tanto tiempo?
1. Rachel Berry

El despertador sonó por tercera vez aquella mañana en la habitación. Rachel extendió su mano para coger su teléfono y apagarla, fue entonces cuando vio la hora. Llegaba tarde a su último día de rodaje de la temporada de su serie por lo que dejo el móvil en la mesita de noche y salió corriendo de la cama. Busco su ropa por el suelo de la habitación, su camiseta estaba a los pies de la cama pero sus pantalones estaban más cerca de la puerta. En su búsqueda encontró una camiseta de chico que lanzó encima de la cama, golpeando a la silueta que aún permanecía allí tumbada. Rachel término de recoger sus cosas antes de acercarse a la cama a despertar al chico.

**-Levántate ya-** dijo Rachel mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

**-mmmmmm-** apenas un gruñido fue la respuesta,

**-Voy a casa a vestirme**- le informo**- cámbiate ya que llegamos tarde Sam.**

**-Esta bien**- dijo por fin abriendo los ojos.

**-Ahora nos vemos-** dijo Rachel mientras se levantaba pero Sam la agarro del brazo.

**-Espera-** pidió el chico**- buenos días**

**-Buenos días- **una sonriente Rachel se acercó a el para dejar un beso rápido en sus labios-**¿me recoges?**

**-Claro, en cinco minutos en tu puerta-** acepto el chico Rubio.

Rachel bajo las escaleras para salir de la casa de Sam, por suerte para ella su casa se encontraba al otro lado de la carretera. Cogió unos vaqueros y una camiseta del armario para cambiaste rápidamente, la ventaja de trabajar en la tele era que no le hacia falta ir maquillada, peinada o muy arreglada porque cuando llegaba al estudio le deban el vestuario y pasaba por maquillaje u peluquería antes de rodar las escenas. Como había dicho cinco minutos después Sam la esperaba con su coche deportivo en la puerta, la morena se recogió el pelo y de subió con una sonrisa y sus grande gafas de sol en el.

No tardaron en entrar en los estudios donde Rachel salió corriendo hacia el estudio con su guión en la mano mientras Sam se quedaba aparcando. Habían llegado poco más de media hora tarde, en circunstacias normales se habrían llevado una buena bronca por retrasar el rodaje pero al ser el último día de rodaje de la temporada decidieron déjarlo pasar.

Rachel llevaba cinco años trabajando en aquella serie de televisión, lo que equivalía a que estaban terminando de grabar su quinta temporada. La gran oportunidad se le había presentado a la actriz cuando se encontraba trabajando en Broadway, en el musical de Funny Girl. La chica era la revelación del momento y todo habían quedado sorprendidos por su talento por lo que a nadie le sorprendió cuando se anuncian que la FOX la había contratado para ser la protagonista de una nueva serie de televisión. Lo que sí sorprendió fue que abandonada Broadway meses después de haber debutado, la chica se estaba jugando su futuro. Si aquella serie fracasaba no podría volver a los escenarios después de la forma en la que se había marchado pero si triunfaba, todos sus pecados serían perdonados.

Cuando la chica abandono Nueva York no sólo dejo atrás el musical, sino en general todo su vida anterior a ese momento, hacia años que no hablaba con Kurt o que no veía a Mercedes. Santana, convertida en su representante, y Sam, con ganas de llevar su carrera al siguiente nivel, se habían marchado junto a ella cuando había decidido aceptar el trabajo en televisión. Poco antes de aceptar aquel trabajo, todos estaban en Nueva York y habían prometido verse seis meses después en su apartamento pero esa promesa nunca se cumplió. Al menos no se cumplió por parte de Rachel porque Santana y Sam sí regresaron a la ciudad para reunirse con sus amigos.

Al mudarse a la ciudad del sol, la actriz intentó mantener lazos con su vida anterior, pero después de un par de semanas deprimida sin ningún ánimo o ilusión decidió que no podía seguir así y corto los lazos. Rachel había dejado muchas cosas atrás al irse de la gran ciudad pero sobre todo había dejado atrás a Quinn y esa fue la razón que le llevó a desconectares de toda su vid anterior. La rubia vivía en Nueva York junto a Kurt y Blaine y también pasaba gran parte de su tiempo junto a Artie o Mercedes si estaba en la ciudad, todos eran grandes amigos e inseparables. Esto implicaba que si Rachel iba a la ciudad a visitar a Kurt o alguno de los chicos, su encuentro con Quinn era inevitable, al igual que lo era que el nombre de la rubia saliera a menudo en las conversaciones que mantenía con sus amigos.

Su relación con Quinn había sido sin dudar una de las mejores cosas que le había pasado en su vida y el hecho de terminarla había supuesto un gran golpe para la actriz. Quinn y Rachel habían estado siendo oficialmente pareja por más de un año entre New Heaven y Nueva York antes de que rompieran. A pesar de la distancia y sus diferencias conseguían llevar bien la relación porque realmente se querían. Todo explotó entre ellas cuando Rachel aceptó el trabajo en Los Ángeles sin ni dei quiera consultarlo con Quinn que se encontraba tramitando todos los papeles para trasladar sus estudios a la ciudad y abandonar así New Heaven, no solo porque Rachel estuviera allí sino porque amaba la ciudad. La noticia de que Rachel tomara aquella decisión dando por hecho que Quinn la seguiría sin pensar al otro lado del país no fue algo que la rubia se tomara bien, había llegado un punto en el que no podía seguir cediendo en todo para poder mantener su relación con Rachel, si ella no ponía de su parte, Quinn no podía hacer nada más. Lo que más había dolido de aquella ruptura fue que se seguían queriendo, fue una ruptura llena de amor en el sentido de que la habían llevado a cabo para que cada una pudiese tener un futuro mejor y no ser arrastrada por la otra.

Habían prometido seguir en contacto, escribirse, hablar… pero todo aquello dolía demasiado, ¿cómo seguir hablando a diario con una persona que sabías que no verías en mucho tiempo? ¿cómo intentar ser amiga de alguien a quién quieres con toda tu alma? Habían sido cuestiones que habían pasado por l mente de ambas chicas y que las llevó a terminar alejándose y a no haber mantenido ningún tipo de contacto directo en los últimos cinco años. Lógicamente Quinn sabía de la vida de Rachel ya que era famosa y sus apariciones en revistas, galas de premios o televisión eran inevitables, y a su opinión parecía irle bastante bien. Rachel, sin embargo, había tardado mucho más en tener alguna noticia de Quinn, la rubia había finalizado correctamente sus estudios en arte dramático antes de comenzar a buscar trabajo en pequeñas obras y series de televisión. No había sido hasta poco tiempo atrás cuando Quinn había comenzado a aparecer en el círculo de los famosos gracias a su buen trabajo en varias películas cada vez con papeles más relevantes.

Desde Quinn la morena no había vuelto a tener una relación seria, al menos ninguna que mereciera la pena mencionar, en cinco años había salido con varios chicos pero nada que durara más de unos meses. De hecho la relación más larga que había tenido hasta el momento por extraño que aún fuera para ella era con Sam. Al llegar a Los Ángeles el chico había continuado su carrera como modelo gracias al éxito conseguido en la campaña que había realizado en Nueva York para una gran marca de calzoncillos. Sus numerosas campañas, su buen ver y su cuerpo le habían hecho poco a poco convertirse en alguien realmente famoso que era invitado a numerosas fiestas todas las semanas, lo que poco a poco le estaba introduciendo en el mundo del cine y la televisión. Su fama y su conocida amistad con Rachel le habían llevado a aparecer en la segunda temporada de la serie de su amiga durante varias capítulos, lo que se convirtió en algo permanente después de ver el tremendo cariño que los espectadores habían cogido a su personaje.

Desde entonces habían pasado mucho más tiempo juntos y por casualidades habían encontrado dos casas perfectas una en frente de otra en un buen barrio residencial de Los Ángeles, lo que les llevaba a pasar todavía más tiempo juntos. Rachel siempre se había llevado muy bien con Sam en el pasado, en su época en Lima le había considerado un buen amigo y le había ayudado cuando su familia había tenido problemas de dinero, más tarde tras la muerte de Finn incluso tuvieron varios momentos de tensión en los que finalmente no ocurrió nada ya que la morena siempre consideraba que no era la correcto. Pero ahora estaban los dos en LA casi todo el tiempo juntos y no sé podía negar que la química que sus personajes tenían en la gran pantalla era consecuencia de la química que tenían en la vida real ambos amigos. Porque Rachel lo tenía claro, eran amigos a pesar de todo o eso se decía ella, llevaban acostándose más de un año y medio y pasaban juntos la mayor parte del tiempo del que disponían pero no habían hecho ninguna aparición publica en premios o revistas para confirmar lo que las revistas llevaban mucho tiempo rumoreando, que los dos actores protagonistas de la serie de Rachel eran pareja.

Por otro lado Rachel tenía a Santana, después de muchas vueltas en su vida había encontrado su camino el día que decidió ser la representante de Rachel y se trasladó junto a ella al otro lado del país. Poco a poco la latina con sus técnicas de persuasión, su seguridad en sí misma y su talento habían conseguido que fuera teniendo poco a poco varios artistas más a su cargo de gran talla. A pesar de la de años que habían pasado Santana seguía manteniendo una relación extraña y esporádica con Britt, y por ello era la única del grupo con la que Rachel había mantenido el contacto gracias a sus visitas y finalmente su mudanza tambien a la ciudad.

Y después de tantos cambios allí se encontraba, saliendo al atardecer del estudio después del último día de rodaje, ya sólo le faltaba la última temporada de la serie y podría empezar nuevos proyectos que tenía entre manos. La sería había sido todo un éxito en su estreno, concierto endose en una de las más vistas de la televison debido a los temas reales que habían tratado, mezclados con un toque de humor, música y vivir vías personales de Rachel pero había. Decidió que la sexta temporada sería la última, no querían explotar más de lo posible el éxito. Cuando llego al parking Sam ya la esperaba apoyado en el coche, el chico había terminado de rodar un poco antes que ella pero la había esperado para llevarla a casa una vez más.

Vio en su móvil un mensaje de Santana invitándola a su casa a cenar por lo que tuvo que rechazar la idea de sam de pasarse más tarde a verla porque iba a ver a su amiga. Descanso un poco en su casa con una larga ducha de agua caliente antes de vestirse y salir hacia el apartamento de la latina. No tardo en llegar al centro de la ciudad donde dejo el coche aparcado frente al apartamento, saludo al portero del edificio al que conocía más que de sobra y subió al ascensor.

**-Por fin llegas- **dijo la latina cuando abrió la puerta.

**-Yo tambien me alegro de verte San- **dijo irónicamente Rachel mientras entraba y se acomodaba en el sofá.

**-Empecemos bien-** dijo ofreciendo una copa de vino a la morena.

**-Gracias- **acepto la chica**- brindemos por mis merecidas vacaciones.**

**-De hecho de eso quería hablarte- **comenzó a decir la latina**- no vas a tener tantas vacaciones como pensabas. **

**-¿De qué estas hablando?- **preguntó Rachel confusa.

**-Tengo un proyecto para ti- **explico la latina-** me dijiste que querías hacer cosas nuevas cuando terminaras la serie pero he pensado que podrías empezar ya poco a poco a enseñar el resto de tus facetas. **

**-¿Qué tienes entre manos?- **preguntó Rachel ya más curiosa.

**-Una película-** anuncio por fin la latina-** tendrás que hacer una prueba para el papel pero será puro trámite porque el director te conoce bien. **

**-¿Y por que me conoce tan bien?**- preguntó mientras tomaba un sorbo de su vino.

**-Porque es Artie-** respondió Santana provocando que Rachel casi se ahogará con el vino.

**-¿Artie? ¿Nuestro Artie Abrams?-** preguntó Rachel cada ve más atenta a la conversación.

**-El mismo- c**ontesto Santana**- le han ofrecido hacer la trilogía de los libros esos famosos, los de las chicas que compiten por vivir…**

**-Los he leído**- interrumpió Rachel- son geniales.

**-Artie me dijo que la protagonista le recordaba a ti por lo fuerte y decidida que era pero sobre todo cabezota- **se burló la latina.

**-Eso significa que… ¿haría tres películas?-** preguntó ilusionada.

**-A no ser que haya un gran problema deberían de hacerse las tres películas-** le explicó Santana**- qué me dices, ¿aceptas?**

**-Estaría loca si rechazara esta oportunidad Santana, la gente está deseando que estos libros se conviertan en películas, ser la protagonista me convertiría en el centro de todas las miradas… porque sería la protagonista ¿verdad?-** había reparado en que Santana aún no le había dicho cuál sería su papel.

**-Serás la protagonista- **afirmó Santana.

**-Perfecto, ¿alguna idea de quién será la otra chica del libro? ¿la que siempre va conmigo?¿alguien famosa?-** preguntó mientras servía una nueva copa de vino.

**-Artie me dijo que el casting está en proceso, se ha presentado mucha gente pero que él no está encargado de eso que lo único que ha pedido por favor era tu presencia y lo ha conseguido**- le dijo la latina.

**-Entiendo, ¿cuándo tengo que ir entonces a hacer la prueba?- **volvió a preguntar.

**-Dentro de dos días, mañana te confirmo la hora y el sitio- **le explicó su representante.

**-Que ilusión, es genial Santana- di**jo Rachel muy alegre.

**-¿No vas a decir cuanto te alegras de tenerme de representante o qué quieres subirme el sueldo?-** bromeó la chica.

**-Me alegro mucho pero ya te pago bastante-** continuó riendo Rachel.

Los dos siguientes días pasaron volando para Rachel que no había hecho otra cosa más que leer y memorizar el guión con el que se había marchado del apartamento de Santana al recibir la propuesta de trabajo. A pesar de que la latina le había dicho que Artie la quería a ella para el puesto y que era el único requisito que el director había hecho en lo que respetaba al casting quería demostrar al equipo de casting que se merecía ese papel y no estaba allí solo por su amigo.

A pesar de que había leído el libro tiempo atrás, le asombró lo bien escrito que estaba aquel guión, intentó memorizar varias escenas que le parecían realmente buenas para mostrar lo que tenía que aportar al personaje.

Cuando llegó al estudio donde las audiciones eran realizadas encontró que había varias chicas esperando para su papel. Esperó pacientemente su turno y cuando entró en la sala se encontró con una mujer y un hombre que se presentaron como los encargados del casting. Rachel no tardó en presentarse y comenzar la prueba, le hicieron interpretar varias partes del guión, los encargados quedaron sorprendidos al ver que la actriz ya se había preparado algunas escenas y memorizado varias líneas. Rachel jugaba con ventaja al saber que Artie la había pedido a ella pero sino hubiese sido así había una alta probabilidad de que la hubieran elegido gracias a su gran prueba.

Regresó feliz a su casa, no sin antes asegurarse de escribirle a Santana para contarle que todo iba genial y esperaba ansiosa su llamada confirmándole que aquel papel era suyo. Metió el coche en su patio delantero y antes de cerrar la puerta pudo ver que las luces de casa de Sam estaban encendidas y decidió acercarse a saludar, el rubio la recibió muy sonriente cuando abrió la puerta y la invitó a entrar.

**-¿Cómo ha ido todo?**- dijo mientras le daba una cerveza a Rachel.

**-Genial, me encanta el guión y realmente espero que me lo den-** respondió la chica.

**-Artie te quiere, ¿por qué no iban a dártelo?-** pregunto el chico.

**-Pero quiero que me lo den por la prueba de hoy no por enchufe-** protestó Rachel.

**-Lo harán, estoy seguro- **dijo sonriéndole**- aunque eso implique que no te puedo llevar de vacaciones. **

**-¿Me ibas a llevar de vacaciones?- **preguntó riendo Rachel.

**-Quería llevarte a México para que te pasaras una semana tumbada al sol- **le explicó Sam.

**-Por suerte para mí en Navidad hace muy buen tiempo en Hawaii-** bromeó la chica.

**-Entonces ya tenemos plan-** dijo Sam a modo de aceptación de la propuesta**- ¿Quieres ver una película?**

**-Solo sí la elijo yo- r**espondió la actriz.

**-Ya sabes donde están los dvds- **aceptó el rubio.

Rachel se levantó para ir a la estantería del fondo del salón del chico donde había una gran colección de películas, en circunstancias normales la mayoría de las películas de Sam serían de acción y aventuras pero la presencia habitual de la morena allí habían hecho que aparecieran entre ellas algunos musicales y películas románticas. Cuando colocó el cd en el reproductor volvió el sofá para tumbarse apoyada en Sam y disfrutar de una noche tranquila y relajada,

Tan solo hicieron falta un par de días después de su audición para tener noticias al respecto. Rachel acababa de llegar de hacer la compra, algo que estaba empezando a convertirse en una pesadilla ya que siempre encontraba algún fotógrafo a su salida, cuando el timbre de su casa sonó, se quedó pensativo antes de acercarse a abrir, no esperaba a nadie a esa hora. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con su amiga y representante que sonría de oreja a oreja, no esperó ni que Rachel la invitará hablar, simplemente la hizo a un lado y fue directa a soltar su bolso en el sofá.

**-Como en tu casa Santana- **dijo irónicamente Rachel.

**-Relaja ese tono enana- **dijo la latina con su habitual tono**- te traigo noticias.**

**-¿Qué pasa ahora?-** preguntó la morena.

**-Me han llamado por tu audición, enhorabuena, el papel es tuyo chica- le** comunicó sonriente.

**-Oh dios mío-** Rachel saltó de alegría antes de acercarse a darle un abrazo a Santan**a- es increíble. **

**-¿Sabes lo mejor?- **preguntó Santana y Rachel la miró expectante- no solo has conseguido un papel en una película sino en tres porque ya se ha firmado el co**ntrato para la trilogía.**

**-¿En serio?-** preguntó sorprendida, no podía tener tanta suerte.

**-En serio-** aseguró la latina**- acabas de conseguir el papel protagonista de una de las películas que están destinadas al éxito. **

**-¿Cuándo empiezo?-** preguntó aún emocionada.

**-Mañana vamos a firmar el contrato-** le explicó la chica- pero aún tienes una semana de descanso porque no han terminado las pruebas del resto de personajes de la película.

**-En tal caso vamos a celebrarlo- **Rachel sacó de la nevera una botella de vino y dos copas del armario.

Rachel y Santana celebraron haber conseguido el papel en aquella película como el mejor éxito en la carrera de la morena, más incluso que cuando consiguió la serie ya que aquello fue un poco más amargo al final. Una copa de vino siguió a otra y a otra hasta que terminaron la botella entera. Tanto fue así que la latina se quedó a dormir en casa de su amiga para ir directamente a la mañana siguiente con ella a los estudios donde tenían la reunión para la firma del contrato. Quizás no fue la mejor idea acostarse tarde y aparecer con resaca el día que firmas tu contrato para una gran producción de Hollywood pero a Rachel no le importó nada en el momento en que su nombre estuvo escrito junto a una estrella en todos los papeles que fueron necesarios.

Aquella firma significaba un éxito en la carrera de Rachel, un gran papel en una trilogía de películas basadas en unos exitosos libros que habían vendido millones de copias por todo el mundo. Además llegaba en el mejor momento porque su serie estaba a punto de terminar y ese proyecto le abría muchas puertas de cara a su futuro. Rachel salió junto a Santana de aquel estudio, lo que la morena no sabía era que aquel papel le iba a dar un giro a su vida entera y no solo en lo que al trabajo se refería.

* * *

><p><em>Como les prometí aquí les dejo el primer capítulo de la segunda parte de la historia 'Quería que te sintieras especial'<em>

_Han pasado cinco años desde que Rachel cogiera la oportunidad de irse a LA a grabar una serie de televisión, dejando NY y con ello a Quinn allí. _

_No se enfaden con este primer capítulo introductorio, la rubia aparecerá ya en el siguiente_

_Noten que he dejado muy claro que Rachel piensa que Sam es solo su amigo... lo advierto antes de que alguna Faberry me ataque! jajaj _

_Yo también amo a las chicas juntas pero primera deberán reencontrarse y enfrentarse al pasado y además... ¿no creen que Rachel va a tener que trabajar un poquito para recuperar a Quinn? _

_Actualizaré muy pronto, lo prometo! Espero que me acompañen también en esta historia y dejen sus opiniones a lo largo del camino :) _

_Gracias a los que vienen desde la primera historia y bienvenidos a los nuevos!_


	2. Encuentro

Rachel había disfrutado su semana de vacaciones al máximo, durante la época de rodaje de la serie había días que debía levantarse cerca de las seis de la mañana y podían dar las once de la noche y aún estaba en el estudio. Era la protagonista principal lo que hacía que fuera la que más horas debía de pasar rodando. Por eso ahora disfrutaba tanto su tiempo libre, podía dormir hasta tarde o ir a hacer deporte, se había acostumbrado a ir a correr por las mañanas antes de ir al estudio pero las ultimas semanas habían sido una locura con su horario por lo que poder hacer todo eso aquella semana le sirvió para desconectar de todo lo ocurrido, despejarse y cargar la batería antes de comenzar el rodaje de la película.

Otra de las cosas que se había encargado de hacer en sus días libres fue escaparse santa Bárbara con dos de sus amigas que había hecho en la FOX. No es que no pudiera ir a la playa en los ángeles, era que preferían pasar dos días tranquilas sin paparazzis y sin otros famosos al lado suya. La morena adoraba tomar el sol y era por eso que uno de los requisitos cuando compro su casa fuera tener una buena piscina y jardín donde poder pasarse horas broceandose.

No desaprovechó ni un minuto libre de aquella semana, de hecho comenzó a estudiar más en profundidad el guión. Hasta que no tuviese la reunión con Artie y el resto del equipo no sabía por donde iban a empezar a rodar o como iba a funcionar aquello pero no le importaba, tener un guión bien estudiado siempre era un punto a su favor y para el resto. Rachel seguía siendo igual de perfeccionista que era en el instituto y más tarde en Broadway en lo que se refería a su trabajo. Siempre era la primera en llegar al estudio y la última en irse, si recibía un guión que no le terminaba de gustar no dudaba en comentárselo a los guionistas y darles su opinión. Sin embargo en la película no tendría la opción de hacer eso, se había leído los libros y le encantaban, debía de reconocer que lo que llevaba leído del guión era bastante fiel al libro y eso le gustaba mucho.

La firma del contrato había sido días atrás, Santana la había acompañado ya que sabía más de eso que Rachel. En los cinco años que habían pasado la latina se había encargado de estudiar varios masters y cursos para reforzar su carrera como representante. Rachel se sintió un poco decepcionada al no ver tampoco aquel día a Artie, debería esperar varios días más para la primera reunión del equipo antes de encontrárselo. El chico había terminado su carrera en la escuela de Brooklyn en Nueva York e inmediatamente había comenzado con prácticas y becas para otros directores debido a las buenas críticas y recomendaciones que había obtenido en le escuela. Gracias a una de las colaboraciones que había hecho con una director famoso, Artie consiguió su primera película como director y desde ese momento todo había ido hacia arriba hasta llegar a obtener ahora la famosa trilogía que sin duda si salía bien le terminaría de coronar como director en Hollywood y teniendo en cuenta que Rachel salía en ella, la chica no tenía ninguna duda de que sería un éxito.

La confianza de Rachel en su trabajo y en todo lo que hacía en él era absoluta, si ella lo hacía era porque iba a triunfar, sus proyectos nunca eran perdedores y así lo llevaba demostrando desde el Glee Club. Un grupo de incomprendidos de todo tipo que se habían unido y habían llegado a ganar el campeonato nacional de coros, más tarde entró en NYADA, una de las mejores escuelas del mundo que le había llevado a conseguir su primer papel en Broadway: Funny Girl. El musical se había estrenado décadas atrás y hasta ese momento nadie se había atrevido a revivirlo por miedo a que no diera la talla sin embargo en el momento que todos vieron a Rachel sobre el escenario las dudas habían desaparecido porque una estrella había nacido en aquel escenario. Abandonó el éxito en el musical para ir a Los Ángeles a participar en una serie nueva que nadie conocía y que no sabían como iría pero una vez más la morena lo había conseguido, revolucionando la televisión en sus primer as temporadas y esperando para grabar la última por todo lo alto. Rachel tenía confianza absoluta en su trabajo y no había duda de porqué, todo lo que había hecho o tocado le había otorgado más fama, dinero y satisfacción.

Su vida personal era otra historia, en ella su fuerte confianza desaparecía, sin duda afectada por todos los sucesos de su pasado. A sus 24 años había soportado como desde pequeña la había apartado y se habían reído de ella por tener dos padres gays, había aguantado granizados diarios e insultos constantes en el insituto por ser una marginada que estaba en el Glee Club. Más tarde cuando su vida parecía algo más consistente, la persona que más quería Finn la dejó para que se marchara a Nueva York, donde unos meses más tarde un atractivo chico la había conquistado pero gracias a Santana había descubierto que no era más que un mentiroso que se ganaba la vida acostándose con mujeres mayores. Lo que en aquel momento no tenía ni idea de que ocurriría era que meses después de que su relación con Finn estaba mejorando y parecía tener futuro el chico había fallecido, un hecho que se había convertido en trágico para Rachel. Pasó meses deprimida, encerrada en sí misma y tan solo le hizo falta una persona para volver a ser feliz: Quinn Fabray.

La rubia la había conquistado día a día desde su encuentro en Lima cuando el Glee Club se terminó. A pesar de estar en New Heaven y Rachel en Nueva York, el amor que se tenían y lo que habían construido juntas había hecho que la distancia no supusiera ningún problema para ellas, siendo siempre un fiel apoyo una de la otra, aunque la mayoría de las veces el amor que sentía la rubia por la morena era tal que siempre cedía a los deseas y caprichos de su novia . Y a pesar de ser lo mejor que le había pasado en toda su vida, Rachel había cometido muchos errores y había sido egoísta lo que había llevado a que Quinn no pudiese soportar la idea de dejarlo todo de nuevo por irse a Los Ángeles por Rachel y así había terminado su relación.

Había tenido que afrontar demasiadas cosas en su vida que le habían llevado a no tener confianza en su vida personal, tenía a Santana que a pesar de todas sus diferencias no la había dejado desde el instituto y luego tenía a Sam que siempre le había caído bien porque era muy dulce pero en los últimos años se habían convertido en un apoyo fundamental, pero en lo que respetaba al resto del mundo Rachel no regalaba su confianza. No había vuelto a tener una relación ni tampoco la quería, ¿para qué darle todo a alguien y correr el riesgo de quedar destrozada después? Eso no iba a volver a pasarle a ella, o al menos eso pensaba Rachel.

Ahora estaba en su casa vistiéndose y preparando su bolso para ir a la primera reunión de la película, en el horario que le habían dado indicaba que era para presentarse todos, coger medidas para el vestuario, reparto de horarios detallados y lugares de rodajes. Cogió su coche y puso en el GPS las coordenadas del estudio al que debía dirigirse, ya que no eran los mismo donde se grababa su serie. El tráfico en LA era una de las cosas que más odiaba Rachel de aquella ciudad, era uno de los motivos por los que siempre iba con tiempo e intentaba llegar temprano, si te pillaba un atasco en plena hora punta podías pasarte una hora sin moverte en tu coche, por suerte para ella, un atasco aquel día iba a ser el menor de sus problemas.

Al llegar a los estudios un guarda de seguridad le pidió su nombre para poder dejarla pasar y le indicó donde estaba el edificio al que debía dirigirse. A Rachel no le gustaba llamar la atención normalmente pero en lo que se refería a su coche no era así, siempre tenía el último modelo de la marca que más le gustase, ya había pasado por un Audi, un Mercedes y ahora tenía entre sus manos un Ferrari. Al igual que ella había influenciado la biblioteca de dvdd de Sam era probable que el paso de los años hubiese influenciado el gusto por los coches que tenía el rubio en ella y como decía la chica, en algo debí de gastar su dinero.

Aparcó en los espacios reservados frente al gran edificio al que debía entrar, no fue hasta que estuvo en el interior cuando por fin retiró de su cara las grandes gafas de sol. Caminó por donde le habían indicado pero antes de llegar a su destino por fin vio una imagen que llevaba deseando desde que había aceptado aquel papel. Artie estaba en su silla de ruedas frente a ella, el chico había mejorado mucho en aquellos cinco años. llevaba unas modernas gafas de pasta negra, el pelo mucho más corto, unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta más moderna, sin duda ahora vestía mucho mejor que en el instituto. Se sonrieron mutuamente al verse y Rachel echó a correr para darle un profundo abrazo cuando le vio.

**-Oh dios mío, cuanto tiempo- **exclamó Rachel.

**-No me lo puedo creer- **dijo Artie cuando se separaron**- la gran Rachel Berry delante mía. **

**-Venga ya Artie, soy yo Rachel, la misma de siempre-** dijo quitándole importancia.

**-Creo que recordar que la Rachel de siempre no salía en televisión todas las semanas-** bromeó el chico.

**-Ni el Artie de siempre iba a producir tres grandes películas seguidas- **siguió con la burla Rachel.

**-Me alegro mucho de que formes parte de la película Rachel-** dijo siendo sincero.

**-Es una gran oportunidad Artie, agradezco mucho que dieras mi nombre para el papel-** agradeció la morena.

**-Me ha costado caro-** dijo riendo**- la productora me dijo que si yo te elegía como protagonista ellos se encargaban del resto del casting. **

**-¿Y qué te parecen mis compañeros?-** preguntó curiosa.

**-Aunque no te lo creas los voy a conocer hoy al igual que tú- **respondió Artie.

**-Estoy realmente nerviosa- **confesó la morena.

**-Y yo, pero tranquila, hoy no te voy a torturar detrás de las cámaras-** bromeó el chico.

**-Aunque me tortures a diario me alegra volver a verte y pasar tiempo contigo**- dijo Rachel sonrojándose.

**-A mí también Rachel- **correspondió el director-** ¿sigue Santana siendo tu representante? **

**-Creo que me mataría si intentara despedirla-** bromeó la actriz**- pero es genial en su trabajo.**

**-Tengo ganas de verla-** reconoció el de las gafas.

**-Si quieres podría organizar algo en mi casa un día de estos y nos vemos todos, además Sam vive en frente mía, podría venir también**- ofreció Rachel.

**-Me parece una fantástica idea-** aceptó Artie.

Iban a seguir hablando cuando una mujer les interrumpió, al parecer la reunión debía de empezar, por lo que la siguieron hacia la sala donde ya había varios grupos de personas. Al entrar todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia Rachel, sin duda todos la reconocían, la productora había mantenido en completo secreto los actores que participarían, de hecho ese mismo día habían convocado una rueda de prensa para anunciarlo. Artie se presentó a todos como el director y a continuación presentó a Rachel como la protagonista. Emily, una de las encargadas del casting fue la responsable de ir presentando al resto de chicos que estaban allí.

**-Bueno y falta tu compañera y coprotagonista Rachel-** dijo mirando a su alrededor buscándola pero no la vio**- que raro que no esté aquí.**

**-Vaya primera impresión llegar tarde el primer día-** protestó Rachel por lo bajo ganándose un codazo de Artie.

**-Perdón, disculpas a todos por la tardanza, el tráfico en LA es horrible-** a Rachel no le hizo falta darse la vuelta para reconocer inmediatamente a la persona que acababa de entrar por aquella puerta.

**-Aquí estás, bienvenida, chicos os presento a Quinn Fabray- **la rubia pasó al lado de Rachel sin reparar en quien era para dirigirse al lado de Emily.

**-Gracias, un placer conoceros a todos-** fue en ese momento, al girarse cuando la vio allí de pie, mirándola fijamente estaba Rachel que aún no reaccionaba a lo que tenía delante.

**-Ellos son Artie, el director y Rachel la coprotagonista-** hizo un gesto con la mano para señalar a ambos pero Quinn no reaccionó ni reparó en la presencia de Artie, lo único que podía hacer era mirar a Rachel.

**-Oh dios mío, Quinn, no me lo puedo creer- **fue Artie quien rompió aquel momento de tensión acercándose a ella para abrazarla.

**-Artie, ¿por qué no me habías dicho que estabas en esto?-** preguntó la rubia por fin reaccionando.

**-¿Por qué no me habías dicho tú que te habían cogido?-** preguntó el chico.

**-Me dijeron que era muy secreto- r**espondió tímida Quinn.

**-Ahí tienes mi respuesta- **las risas de Artie habían relajada el ambiente aunque Rachel siguiera con todos los músculos de su cuerpo completamente tensos.

**-Siento interrumpir el momento pero debemos empezar la reunión**- dijo Emily.

Todos aceptaron la orden de Emily y se sentaron alrededor de la gran mesa que había en aquella habitación. Artie se había quedado al lado de Quinn pero Rachel que seguía algo confusa, desconfiada e insegura se sentó en el otro extremo de la mesa. Lo primero que se habló fue el tema de fechas, al parecer la productora quería estrenar la película lo antes posible lo que hacía que tuviesen un horario muy apretado durante todo el verano y casi ningún día de libertad. Muchas de las escenas, sobre todo las que contenían efectos especiales se rodarían allí en los estudios pero para las exteriores que la parecer eran muy abundantes en la película deberían viajar primero a Canadá y más tarde a Europa para ir a los escenarios. Lo que todavía convertía aquel rodaje en más locura aún. Cuando todos estos puntos estuvieron más que claros, Artie pasó a explicarles como concebía que debía de entenderse la historia y como debía de desarrollarse, siempre fiel al libro por supuesto pero en conjunto quería dejar en esa primer parte un toque especial intrigante de cara a la segunda parte.

Más tarde pasaron a enseñarles las diferentes partes del estudio, entre las salas de maquillaje, peluquería y vestuario, que eran fundamentales en cualquier película. Los trabajadores de vestuario no perdieron el tiempo y tomaron las medidas de todos en cuantos los vieron, a pesar que ya tenían todas las tallas de los casting, querían asegurarse de que el vestuario era perfecto. En las afueras del edificio, al otro lado del parking, estaban las caravanas personales de cada uno donde podían pasar el tiempo entre escenas, tener sus pertenencias y demás, Rachel estaba acostumbrada a esas cosas porque tenía la suya propia en el estudio de la serie. A lo que no estaba acostumbrar era a ver que la caravana de al lado de la suya tuviese escrito el nombre de Quinn Fabray en grandes letras.

Ignoró aquel hecho y siguió obedeciendo las diferentes órdenes que le iban dando. Aún no había cruzado palabra con Quinn, ni lo hizo en el resto del día que pasaron en el estudio. A la tarde Artie les comunicó que debían de asistir con él a la rueda de prensa por petición de la productora como una orden, por lo que se montaron en uno de los carritos que se usaban en los estudios para desplazarse y las llevaron a la sala de prensa disponible en la zona. Los productores fueron los encargados de comenzar la rueda de prensa junto con Artie y la escritora del libro, diciendo lo que se solía decir en esos momentos 'esperamos hacer justicia al libro' 'estamos orgullosos de poder llevar a cabo este proyecto' y muchas frases más hechas. Aquello había dejado a Rachel y a Quinn a solas, esperando a ser llamadas para anunciar que eran ellas la actrices seleccionadas.

**-Ho…Hola- **dijo por fin Rachel que permanecía de pie al lado de Quinn.

**-Hola- **respondió Quinn seria sin mirarla.

**-Yo…estás… no sé que decir- **confesó la morena siendo sincera.

**-Es lo que tienen cinco años de silencio-** ahí estaba, primera frase de Quinn hacia ella y era el primer reproche.

**-Vaya forma de empezar**- dijo Rachel sorprendida por esa respuesta.

**-Lo siento, no era el momento-** se disculpó Quinn, tenía muchas cosas que podía reprochar a Rachel pero aquel no era el momento ni las circunstancias para hacerlo**- me ha sorprendido encontrarme contigo.**

**-Y a mí- **confesó Rachel.

La morena iba a decirle que se alegraba de verla pero no pudo porque alguien pronunció su nombre y tuvo que salir a saludar a las cámaras junto a Artie, los productores y la escritora. Minutos después pronunciaban el nombre de Quinn que salió a la tarima y se puso junto a Rachel para posar para las fotos. Sin duda aquella escena era rara, Rachel y Quinn llevaban cinco años sin hablarse, desde que Rachel lo había dejado todo para irse a Los Ángeles y ahora leí estaban una al lado de la otra haciéndose fotos para anunciar que harían una película juntas. Esto suponía que en los próximos meses iban a tener que pasar muchas horas juntas y no solo eso… Deberían hacer dos películas más aparte de aquella. Por suerte para Rachel la actuación era su punto fuerte y no tuvo problema en poner su mayor sonrisa para las cámaras ignorando las miles de cosas que estaban pasando por su cabeza en ese momento. Tenía a Quinn allí delante, quería preguntarle tantas cosas que no sabía ni por donde empezar y menos después del reproche que minutos atrás la rubia no había dudado en soltarle.

Cuando terminó la rueda de prensa se despidió cordialmente de los allí presentes alegando que tenía un pequeño compromiso y se dirigió hacia su coche lo más rápido que pudo. Condujo directa a su casa con la música a todo volumen y lo metió en el patio delantero sin ni siquiera molestarse en aparcarlo bien. Entró en la casa y fuera directa a su habitación, se quitó la ropa para ponerse el pijama y meterse directa en la cama, no sin antes apagar su teléfono no quería ver a nadie ni hablar con nadie. Santana que había visto la rueda de prensa emitida más tarde llamó inmediatamente a Rachel pero no le había cogido el teléfono y más tarde le daba que estaba apagado, lo que no era una buena señal. Su preocupación fue tal que llamó a Sam para ver si el chico sabía algo de ella, el rubio al no haberla visto en todo el día se acercó a su casa. Su coche estaba allí, y de la habitación de arriba se veía una pequeña luz por lo que llamó al timbre varias veces pero nadie respondió, Sam también preocupado regresó a su casa para llamar a Santana y decirle que Rachel no respondía. Al entrar en su casa escuchó el nombre de Rachel en la televisión que se había dejado puesta y fue cuando lo entendió todo, allí estaban las imágenes de Rachel posando en la ruega de prensa con Quinn a su lado, al parecer la rubia era la otra protagonista de la película de Rachel. Sam llamó a Santana para decirle que Rachel no respondía pero que el coche estaba allí y había luz en la casa lo que parecía indicar que la morena no quería ver a nadie en ese momento.

No se equivocaban, Rachel estaba en la cama, intentando entender todo lo que ocurría, al ver a Quinn aquel día los cinco años anteriores que había estado construyendo una coraza apartando cualquier recuerdo que tuviese con la rubia habían desaparecido en el momento en el que las palabras 'disculpas por la tardanza, el tráfico en LA es horrible' habían salido de su boca. Quinn estaba radiante, melena medio corta, más morena de la última vez que Rachel había estado con ella, un bonito vestido veraniego que marcaba su figura y unas zapatos de tacón que la estilizaban completaban su look. Rachel no había podido dejar de mirarla durante los primera diez minutos que estuvo en la habitación y ahora era todo lo que veía cada vez que cerraba los ojos, Quinn estaba allí en su mente, Quinn iba a estar en la misma película que ella, sin duda Quinn había vuelto de la forma más inesperada a su vida.

* * *

><p><em>Nuevo capítulo! <em>

_Como han podido comprobar por la primer frase que Quinn le ha dirigido a Rachel la morena no va a tener nada sencillo intentar tener a Quinn con ella de nuevo. _

_He leído sus reviews y creanme que pienso lo mismo que ustedes! Rachel se lo tiene que ganar y muy bien para recuperar a la rubia y sus amigos, va a aprender a lo largo del camino y darse cuenta de la cantidad de cosas que hizo mal... La rubia no va a ser tan facil, ha cmabiado! _

_Disfruten y sigan comentando y dando idea :) _

_Gracias! _


	3. ¿Podrás?

A la mañana siguiente Rachel se levantó con los ojos hinchados y rojos debido a la noche que había pasado, le costó mucho dormirse debido a que no podía parar de pensar y llorar por lo impactante de la vuelta de Quinn a su vida. Si por ella fuera no habría salido de la cama aquel día porque por suerte para ella no debía de empezar a grabar hasta el día siguiente pero el timbre de su casa no paraba de sonar por lo que se resignó a levantarse y abrir. No tardó en descubrir que era Santana gritándole preocupada por haber estado desaparecida desde el día anterior.

**-Santana me duele la cabeza, ¿puedes gritar un poco más bajo?- **pidió Rachel haciéndose un café.

**-¿Tanto trabajo te costaba mandarme un mensaje?-** siguió regañándole la latina**- tuve que llamar a Sam para ver si el sabía algo de ti**

**-Espera, ¿llamaste a Sam?-** preguntó sorprendida-** ¿le contaste algo?**

**-Solo le dije que estaba preocupada porque no me respondías, no le dije la razón de mi preocupación- l**e respondió Santana-** pero Sam no es tonto Rachel, habrá visto las noticias igual que todos. **

**-No quería ver a nadie San, no quería hablar con nadie, solo necesitaba estar sola-** admitió la morena.

**-Lo entiendo Rachel pero podrías haber escrito un simple mensaje diciéndome '****_mira las noticias y sabrás porque no quiero hablar'_****, ¿tan difícil era?**- preguntó la latina.

**-Lo siento San, de verdad- **se disculpó Rachel.

**-¿Quieres hablar de ello?**- preguntó Santana.

**-No lo sé Santana, fue todo tan raro- **respondió Rachel.

**-¿Hablaste con ella?- **Santana conocía a Rachel, la chica necesitaba un pequeño empujó n para desahogarse.

**-Apenas unas frases y le bastó para echarme en cara que llevábamos cinco años sin hablar**- le contó Rachel**- fue todo muy tenso Santana, encontrarme a Quinn era lo que menos me esperaba que pudiera pasarme. **

**-¿Cómo te sentiste?-** Santana se sentó a su lado en el sofá para darle su apoyo.

**-¿La verdad?-** la latina asintió con la cabeza-** abrumada, no sabía que hacer, decir o pensar, lo único que sabía era que estaba delante mía deslumbrante y más guapa que nunca. **

**-Rachel, ¿eres consciente de que tendrás que pasar todo el verano con ella?-** preguntó Santana**- y más tarde vendrán las promociones y dos películas más.**

**-Lo he pensado mucho desde ayer- **confesó la actriz.

**-No quiero menospreciarte pero… ¿podrás hacerlo?-** Santana sin duda estaba preocupada por su amiga.

**-Es mi trabajo Santana, he firmado un contrato, ¿por qué iba a renunciar yo?-** e preguntó a sí misma- que renuncie ella si quiere.

**-Ese fue tu problema siempre, esperar que Quinn renunciara a todo por ti- **tal y como dijo aquellas palabra se arrepintió al momento, no le había dicho en cinco años a Rachel lo que pensaba de su ruptura y ahora tampoco era el momento-** lo siento Rachel, no quería decir eso. **

**-Soy una actriz profesional Santana, podré hacerlo- **respondió ignorando lo que la latina le había dicho.

**-Si necesitabas hablar de todo esto me tienes para lo que sea Rachel-** dijo Santana dándole un abrazo.

**-Gracias San-** agradeció Rachel que hundió su cabeza en el hombro de su amiga y se permitió una vez más llorar por todo aquello.

Santana se quedó en la casa de la morena hasta después de comer, se aseguró de distraer a Rachel y hablar de cualquier cosa que no tuviese que ver con la película o con Quinn. La actriz se echó una siesta después de comer para intentar compensar un poco la falta de sueño que tenía por la noche anterior. Se despertó a media tarde de nuevo al oír el timbre, si las cosas seguían así iba a terminar por desconectar aquel maldito timbre. Esta vez no se encontró con Santana sino con Sam, el chico estaba con su media sonrisa adorable y las manos en los bolsillos como un tímido niño pequeño. Rachel le dejó pasar consciente de que el chico también debía de haber estado preocupado por ella. Sam intentó prepararle la cena a Rachel pero la chica no le dejó, insistió en pedir cualquier cosa preparada y así no tenían que complicarse, la elección había sido fácil, comida tailandesa que era algo que Rachel adoraba.

**-Ayer me llamó Santana- **dijo el chico para sacar el tema sutilmente**- estaba preocupada por ti y vine a buscarte. **

**-Fue un día muy largo y después de la rueda de prensa con tantos flashes de las cámaras me dio algo de migraña- **se justificó Rachel- así que vine directa y me acosté.

**-Estabas muy guapa en la rueda de prensa-** Rachel lo miró sabiendo lo que quería decir, había visto a Quinn allí.

**-Gracias Sam- **la morena se acurrucó a su lado sin mirarle a la cara.

**-¿Sabías lo de Quinn?-** aquella pregunta fue mucho más directa.

**-No, de hecho Artie tampoco lo sabía**- explicó la morena- nos quedamos sorprendidos al verla pero apenas hablé con ella.

**-Tengo ganas de ver a Artie-** si Rachel no iba a hablar de Quinn no iba a ser él quien sacara aquel difícil tema.

**-Él también a ti, le dije de hacer una cena o algo y nos veíamos todo**s- le contó Rachel.

**-Me parece una gran idea- **Sam dejó un beso en la cabeza de la morena cuando sonó el timbre-** quédate aquí, yo me encargo**- la morena le vio levantarse, pagar la comida y volver con todo lo necesario para cenar al sofá**- aquí tiene lo más bonito de Los Ángeles su cena. **

**-Gracias Sam**- agradeció el cumplido con un suave beso en los labios.

¿Por qué le había afectado tanto ver a Quinn cuando ni había hablado con ella? Hace dos días era la persona más feliz del mundo y no iba a dejar que nada ni nadie se lo impidiera.

Rachel pensó que podía seguir con su vida igual dos días antes, igual que antes de que Quinn apareciera en su vida porque al fin y al cabo se había pasado los cinco años anteriores siendo feliz sin ella, ¿quién la necesitaba ahora? Lo que la morena no sabía era que hasta el momento a su felicidad siempre le había faltado algo, algo que se dejó el día que decidió dejar Nueva York.

A la mañana siguiente el despertador sonó temprano, debía ir por primera vez al estudio por lo que se levantó y se fue a la ducha. No se molestó en ser silenciosa para no despertar a Sam, que se había quedado a dormir la noche anterior, porque el chico no se despertaba ni con una había hecho nada con Sam la noche anterior, por alguna razón no sentía que fuese lo correcto estar con él, no en ese momento pero sí se quedó a dormir porque era tarde cuando terminaron de ver la película. Le dejó allí durmiendo y se marchó en coche al estudio después de darse una larga y despertadora ducha de agua caliente, si había algo que le gustara eran las duchas de agua caliente aunque fuera pleno verano.

Esta vez tenían preparado en la puerta un pase para su coche para evitar que tuviera que identificarse todos los días que fuera al estudio, Rachel agradecía enormemente aquel tipo de comodidades y no sería la única. Cuando llegó al aparcamiento del día anterior encontró que uno de los mejores sitios libres tenía su nombre delante de él y al bajar del coche pudo ver que la plaza libre de su lado tenía el nombre de Quinn. Parece que iba a ser común encontrar su nombre al lado del de Quinn en aquel estudio.

Fue directa a su caravana para dejar el bolso, pudo ver que ya le habían dejado allí el vestuario que debería usar en la escena que grabarían aquel día. Miró la hora de llamada para peluquería y maquillaje, aún tenía más de quince minutos, lo que era perfecto para vestirse con tranquilidad. Una de las cosas que más rara le parecía de rodar una película era que no se grababa cronológicamente, es decir, la primera escena que iban a rodar aquel día en realidad ocurría casi a mitad de película. Cogió el traje que tenía en la pechar y se lo puso, era una especie de uniforme ceñido de mangas cortas negro y rojo. Se miró en el espejo, aquello le sentaba bien y se fue dentro del estudio a maquillaje y peluquería.

Pudo ver que la caravana de Quinn tenía la puerta abierta, la rubia debía de haber llegado ya pero no la esperó, siguió su caminó hasta entrar en la sala de destino. Se presentó a las chicas que estaban allí y le indicaron donde sentarse. Aprovechó aquel largo rato para repasar el guión, por suerte no tenía mucho texto que memorizar. La primera escena consistía en una especia de campo de entrenamiento donde el personaje de Rachel debía de animar al de Quinn para que mostrara sus habilidades. El peinado elegido era el de una trenza despeinada a un lado y un maquillaje básico ya que se suponía que se estaba entrenando.

Quinn apareció por la sala mientras a ella la maquillaban, el pelo mucho más corto de la rubia había que su peinado fuera más sencillo, una simple coleta atrás con el pelo engominado y un maquillaje también bastante sencillo. Sin embargo como Rachel había llegado antes que ella también pudo marcharse antes para encontrarse con Artie y hablar unos minutos antes de que Quinn apareciera. Una vez estuvieron las dos, Artie y los chicos de efectos especiales le explicaron como funcionaba todo, era algo muy nuevo para ellas, había muchas cosas en aquel escenario pero las paredes estaban rodeadas de lona verde que indicaban que sería incorporado por el ordenador más tarde.

Artie dio comienzo a la escena y las chicas se desplazaron a sus posiciones. Allí se encontraban los 24 chicos que debían participar en aquella escena, estaban en una gran nave con pruebas y diferentes cosas por lo que había cámaras por todos lados mientras cada uno hacía los ejercicios que se le habían asignado. Parecía absurdo pero casi habían pasado media mañana sin que sus personajes dijeran una palabra en absoluto, todo era practicar y entrenar.

La siguiente escena que debían de rodar aunque ocurría en el campo de entrenamiento no era correlativa a la que habían grabado anteriormente. Al principio cada una debía de estar haciendo varias cosas por separado en aquel campo de entrenamiento como por la mañana pero tras una supuesta caída más que ensayada de Quinn Rachel debería de acercarse a ella. Después de rodar varias tomas de cada una y en general, venía el momento que Rachel llevaba dos días temiendo, sus personajes debían de interactuar por primera vez.

**-Levántate y lanza una de esas cosas metálicas-** dijo Rachel siguiendo el guión.

**-Pero Hatch nos dijo que no mostráramos nuestras habilidades-** respondió Quinn.

Rachel se quedó bloqueada sin decir su frase ni levantarse hasta que Artie cortó la escena, la morena despertó y se disculpó por el olvido, a Quinn le sorprendió lo boqueada que se había quedado la actriz que pidió un minuto para refrescarse. A su vuelta rodaron terminaron de rodar aquella escena correctamente y decidieron que al ir bien de tiempo grabarían otra pequeña escena más. Una vez más apenas tenía guión, Rachel y Quinn permanecían sentadas en un banco largo rato hasta que llamaban al personaje de la morena por megafonía y se levantaba.

**-Eh, Katniss, apunta bien- **decía Quinn antes de que la morena desapareciera tras una puerta.

Rachel sabía lo que tocaba por guión después de aquel momento, era una escena de ella sola, lanzando flechas con un arco mientras era ignorada por el resto de los personajes, al ser la última escena que quedaba con ese vestuario Artie le pidió a Rachel que si podían terminar de grabarla aquel día para llevar bien el tema de horarios al día siguiente y la morena aceptó sin problema. Tuvieron que explicarle como coger un arco pero una vez lo supo pudieron rodar varias tomas sin ningún corte ya que como decía la morena, por algo en su seria la llamaban 'primera toma Berry' porque si por algo se caracterizaba era por no ser ella la que estropeara las tomas.

Cuando salió de rodar aquella última escena fue a su caravana para quitarse el vestuario, ponerse sus cómodos vaqueros y volver a casa. La plaza para Quinn junto a su coche estaba vacía de nuevo, entre que no había tenido ni un segundo libre para hablar con la rubia y que sus personajes tampoco tenían que hacerlo había sido un día un tanto extraño. Al llegar a casa sacó unas verduras de la nevera para hacerlas rápidamente y meterse en la cama de nuevo ya que al día siguiente debía volver temprano al estudio, esperaba que todo aquel esfuerzo mereciera la pena por no tener vacaciones.

A la mañana siguiente no fue la primera en llegar ya que el coche de la rubia estaba allí aparcado cuando llegó, no le sorprendió ver un vehículo negro de dos plazas, siempre había sido su color favorito para los coches. Fue a su caravana y esta vez encontró varias perchas de vestuario lo que parecía indicar que ese día seguramente tocaban de nuevo escenas no consecutivas. Esta vez el look era más cómodo, unos sencillos vaqueros y una blusa amarilla. Quinn ya se encontraba en maquillaje iba vestido también con una pantalones y una camisa de color azul, la morena saludó a todos antes de sentarse en su silla. Esta vez hasta su peinado sería sencillo, pelo suelto y algo rizado que caería por sus hombros y cuando Quinn salía pudo ver que también lo llevaba suelto pero liso.

Iba con el guión en las manos repasando cuando entró en el plató y se quedo sorprendida por el escenario que tenía delante, una gran habitación con una mesa llena de comida todo adornado muy lujosamente. Pudo ver a Quinn hablando con uno de los chicos pero no se acercó, decidió sentarse en la silla que lleva su nombre a esperar ser llamada mientras miraba algo en su móvil. Artie no tardó en aparecer y explicarles donde estarían las cámaras y el toque que quería.

**-Espero que no hayáis desayunado porque como tengamos que repetir mucho la toma vais a hinchados de comer-** bromeó el director.

**-Espera, ¿tenemos que comer mientras transcurre la escena?- **preguntó confusa Rachel.

**-Si Rachel, toda la comida es de verdad, para hacerlo más creíble debéis comer mientras pasa la conversación-** le explicó uno de los chicos.

**-Pero… esto es carne de verdad-** dijo Rachel confusa.

**-Rachel es vegetariana-** dijo la rubia cuando todos miraron confusos a Rachel que por primera vez en todo el día escuchó la voz de Quinn.

**-Sí, soy vegetariana- **afirmó Rachel mirando a uno de los técnicos-** ¿no podéis ponerme pasta o verdura o cualquier otra cosa para la escena?**

**-Está bien, Ben, en la mesa de desayuno hay salchichas de tofe, trae unas cuentas-** ordenó Artie al chico**- ensayaremos mientras una toma sin la comida. **

**-Te has acordado- **dijo Rachel girándose para mirar a Quinn a los ojos fijamente por primera vez desde el día de su reencuentro.

**-Ha sido una tontería- **dijo encogiendo los hombros y quitándole importancia.

**-Gracias Quinn-** Rachel a la que aquel detallé le había encantado.

**-Lo habría hecho por cualquiera-** dijo Quinn quitándole importancia al asunto.

Rachel se vio obligada a apartar la mirada de aquellos ojos color miel que tanto la habían cautivado siempre y que ahora le intimidaban. En cuanto tuvo en la mesa varias de las salchichas pudieron comenzar a rodar sin problemas, era una escena fácil pero intensa debido al guión de Quinn, compartían mesa con otros dos actores bastante famosos en aquel mundillo. Tuvieron que cambiarse de vestuario apea la siguiente escena que transcurría en la misma sala y en la misma mesa pero esta vez eran ellas dos y solo uno de los actores. Rachel esperaba que esta vez no tuvieran problemas con el tema de la comida y por suerte para ella no lo hubo porque esta vez le habían puesto una tarta delante que no había dudado ni un minuto en devorar cuando por fin les dijeron que la escena estaba terminada lo que provocó la continua risa de todos a su alrededor incluida la de Quinn.

Debía de reconocer que había sido un día mucho menos tenso que el anterior a pesar de los varios cambios de vestuarios y el percance que habían tenido por la mañana con la comida. Nadie debía de quedarse rodando hasta tarde aquel día por lo que todos se marcharon a su caravana para cambiares y marcharse. Cuando salió ya con su ropa y su bolso en las manos iba mirando el móvil por lo que no se dio cuente de que Quinn salía de la caravana y se chocó con ella.

**-Perdón no te había visto- **se disculpó Rachel.

**-Es lo que tiene ir distraída con el móvil sin mirar lo que hay a tu alrededor**- no fue la intención de Quinn que sonora como un reproche

**-¿A casa ya?-** preguntó Rachel ignorando su comentario.

**-Sí, a descansar- d**ijo Quinn aún sin mirarla mientras se acercaba a su coche.

**-Yo igual- **dijo riendo la morena mientras caminaba hacia el coche con ella-** bonito coche.**

**-El tuyo lo supera- **dijo Quinn señalando el Ferrari de Rachel**-ventajas de ser una estrella supongo ¿no?**

**-Quinn, yo…-** Rachel iba a preguntarle si podían hablar cuando el teléfono de la rubia las interrumpió.

**-Si ya voy, me he entretenido en el estudio, ahora nos vemos- **Rachel había escuchado la conversación atenta**- tengo que irme, mañana nos vemos Rach. **

La rubia se montó en el coche sin ser consciente de que se había despedida de la morena llamándola por su mote, algunas costumbres era demasiado difíciles cambiarlas a pesar de todo pero Rachel si había reparado en aquel mote. Se dejó caer en su coche y condujo a casa perdida entre sus pensamientos, no quería estar sola, no esa noche, no después de ese mote pero fue incapaz de llamar a Sam, en lugar de eso le pidió a Santana si podía pasarse a cenar a casa. Santana estaba ya acoplada en su sofá pero el tono que detectó en Rachel al otro lado del teléfono le habían hecho saber que la morena la necesitaba por algo así que se vistió cogió su coche y condujo hasta allí. Llamó al timbre de fuera y Rachel no tardó en abrirle, caminó por el patio delantero hasta llegar a la puerta de la casa que estaba abierta. Entró preguntando por Rachel pero no obtuvo respuesta, encontró a la morena en el sofá abrazando un cojín, en la mesa una copa de vino y en su cara unos ojos tristes.

**-¿Qué ha pasado?-** preguntó Santana sentándose a su lado.

**-No sé si voy a ser capaz de hacerlo-** respondió Rachel dejando que una lágrima cayera por su mejilla.

Santana la abrazó y dejó que la chica se tranquilizara antes de preguntar nada. Menos de una semana, un amable gesto aquella mañana con lo de la comida y un simple mote cariñoso le habían hecho falta a Quinn para derrumbar todos los cimientos de Rachel y dejarla en aquel estado confuso y perdido en el que parecía se estaba sumergiendo cada vez más rápido.

* * *

><p><em>Aquí les dejo una nueva actualización! Voy a intentar aclarar un poco las cosas ante los reviews!<em>

_A varios reviews: Sí! Quinn se enterará del lío entre Sam y Rachel pero lo estoy reservando para el momento adecuado y también lo hará Mercedes que aparecerá más adelante. _

_Al Guest: Sí! cuando escribí el nombre de Emily pensé en el personaje de PLL, así que ya tiene cara para todos :) _

_A Guest: Quinn seguirá siendo fría pero educada como siempre ha sido :) y no! No se ha acostado con medio país en los cinco años! Diría que como mucho se acostó con 3 pero no serán relevantes de momento ;) _

_A _JuliFaberryGranger : _ La relación entre Sam y Rachel se resolverá pronto pero no en este capítulo! :) _

_Antes de que estallen, no piensen que el comentario de que Rachel es vegetariana por parte de Quinn es que la rubia esté cediendo, lo he repetido varias veces, por encima de todo Quinn es educada y sabe que en el trabajo debe comportarse si quiere que la película salga bien. _

_En el próximo capítulo Santana y Rachel hablarán de la rubia y Rachel seguirá intentando entender que pasa ahora que la rubia está de vuelta en su vida de una forma u otra! Quinn va a seguir manteniendo las distancias un poco más! Lo siento por los que odian el drama :( _

_Gracias por sus comentarios, me ayudan a guiar la historia y hacer que les guste más aún! Un saludo _


	4. Silencio

**-¿Estás mejor?**- preguntó la latina cuando Rachel se separó por fin de ella**- ¿Más tranquila?**

**-Sí, gracias San-** respondió la morena casi en un susurro.

**-¿Me vas a contar ya que ocurre o te lo saco a golpes?**- preguntó Santana.

**-Lo que me pasa es Quinn, San-** admitió por fin la morena**- me he pasado cinco años sin hablarle, sin pensar en ella, ignorándola y ahora aparece de la nada, y en tres días hace que toda la vida que he construido a mi alrededor se caiga. **

**-¿Por qué crees que se cae?-**

**-No lo sé, es lo único que he sentido en estos días- **respondió Rachel.

**-¿Has hablado con ella algo al respecto?-** siguió interrogando la chica.

**-¿Hablar con ella? Apenas hemos hablado- **la morena aprovechó para contarle lo ocurrido aquel día-** nadie me llama Rach, no dejo que nadie lo haga desde que me fui de NY y llega ella lo suelta y se va tan tranquila. **

**-A ver que me entere-** dijo Santana aclarando sus ideas-** el otro día te encerraste en casa a llorar al verla por primera vez y hoy me llamas medio llorando porque ha recordado que eres vegetariana y te ha llamado Rach-** la morena asintió con la cabeza al resumen de Santana**- ¿por qué te afecta tanto Rachel? Hace mil años que rompisteis. **

**-No lo sé Santana, ese es el problema desde que ha aparecido parece que no sé nada-** protestó la morena.

**-Voy a volver a preguntarte esto de nuevo, ¿estás completamente segura de que quieres continuar en la película?-** preguntó la latina muy seria.

**-No estoy completamente segura- **respondió Rache**l- pero tampoco quiero dejarla, sé que es confuso y raro pero no quiero dejar la película.**

**-Está bien, lo comprendo-** dijo la latina procesando aquello-** pero tienes que aprender a controlarlo, no podemos estar así todas las noches después de grabar ¿de acuerdo?**

**-Lo entiendo-** dijo Rachel avergonzada**- es solo que….**

**-Dilo**- le dijo Santana y Rachel la miró confusa**- di lo que llevas queriendo decir desde que la viste, reconócelo, sabes que no te voy a juzgar.**

**-Volver a verla me hizo reabrir una herida que creía cerrada hacer mucho tiempo-** admitió Rachel**- me hace preguntarme si no cometí el mayor error de mi vida al marcharme de Nueva York, ¿cómo sería nuestra vida ahora? **

**-Nadie puede saber eso Rachel pero ante eso tienes dos opciones-** le aconsejó la latina**- puedes intentar olvidarlo o intentar arreglarlo, es tu decisión, pero piénsalo bien ante de hacer ninguna de las dos cosas, no quiero que vuelvas a arrepentirte. **

**-No me has dicho si crees que cometí un error**- le reprochó Rachel.

**-Si me hubieras preguntado por cualquier otra cosa te respondería pero en lo que respecta al amor no tengo ni la más remota idea de que hacer. **

**-¿Qué tal con Britt?-** preguntó intentando cambiar de tema.

**-Estamos bien, como siempre, ahora está de gira con una compañía de danza-** explicó la latina-** pero sé que quiere un compromiso definitivo entre nosotras después de tantos años y yo sigo huyendo. **

**-Es hora de que sientes la cabeza Santana, Britt te quiere de verdad-** le dijo Rachel.

**-Mira quién me va a dar consejos del amor a mí-** se burló de ella Santana- **¿Qué pasa con Sam?**

**-¿Qué pasa con Sam?**- repitió Rache**l- somos amigos igual que siempre. **

**-Amigos que se acuestan desde hace más de un año y medio y se pasan la vida en la casa del uno o el otro-** le recordó la latina.

**-¿Sabes qué? Es tarde y tienes que irte porque yo mañana tengo que volver a grabar y ver a Quinn y aun no he decidido que hacer con mi vida- **dijo Rachel tirando del a latina hacia la puerta.

**-¿Me estás echando? Vengo desde le otro lado de la ciudad a consolarte y cuando hablo de cosas que no te gustan me echas- **protestó la latina**- tienes suerte de que yo hubiera hecho lo mismo contigo.**

**-Buenas noches Santana- **se despidió de ella cerrando la puerta y volviendo a su habitación.

Si había algo que le apeteciera menos que hablar sobre que suponía la vuelta de Quinn a su vida y como le había afectado era hablar de la no relación que a su parecer mantenía con Sam y donde quedaba eso ahora que ella estaba tan confusa por culpa de la rubia.

Aquella noche no durmió nada bien, y la prueba fue las grandes ojeras con las que apareció a la mañana siguiente en la sala de maquillaje, detalle que fue comentado por la chica que le maquillaba que no tardó en preguntarle si se encontraba bien. Quinn a su lado en otra silla había mirado de reojo a Rachel intentando saber si de verdad le ocurría algo, si había alguien que estaba acostumbrada a horarios locos y no parar era Rachel, así que si tenía mala cara era porque debía de ocurrirle algo.

Aquel día de grabaciones fue eterno para Rachel, no solo porque las escenas eran intentas y pesadas, sino porque entre tomas se ponía lo auriculares y regresaba a la silla con el guión en la mano para repasar de nuevo lo que tocara después. Quinn se acercó a sentarse en su silla que como era normal y habitual estaba al lado de la de Rachel. La miró para intentar descifrar que le ocurría aquel día pero la chica estaba completamente aislada con su música puesta, no se quitó los auriculares hasta que Artie se presentó delante de ella.

**-Rachel, ¿Estás bien?- **preguntó Artie**- te notó algo distante y distraída hoy. **

**-Si, estoy bien Artie, ¿hay algún problema con las tomas?- **preguntó preocupada.

**-No, no las tomas están bien, solo estaba preocupada por ti-** dijo el chico pero alguien lo llamó y tuvo que marcharse**- ahora os llamamos para otra toma. **

**-Ya se ha ido puedes dejar de mentir, ¿qué te pasa?-** la rubia había aprovechado el momento sin música de Rachel para hablarle.

**-No he mentido- **se defendió la morena.

**-Sigues jugando con tus dedos cuando estás mintiendo Rachel-** dijo Quinn aún sin mirarla sonriendo sin querer al decir aquello.

**-No he dormido bien esta noche y me duele mucho la cabeza-** admitió Rachel sin confesar el motivo por el cual no había dormido bien-** de hecho voy a por una pastilla.**

Rachel se levantó para huir a su caravana, con un poco de suerte tendría al menos media hora solitaria tumbada en la cama. Quinn lo había hecho de nuevo una simple amable frase y un detalle que no había olvidado, la rubia seguía reconociendo su forma de mentir simplemente mirándola de reojo pero la rubia lo único que realmente había hecho era mostrar interés en saber si su compañera de reparto estaba bien para seguir trabajando. Quinn podía haber cambiado mucho con los años pero si algo seguía siendo era una chica educada y correcta que sabía mantener la compostura incluso con su peor enemigo si se trataba de trabajo y por ello no le estaba suponiendo ningún problema la presencia de Rachel porque para ella era una más del reparto. Rachel se sentó en la cama tan sólo un minuto para descansar pero el sueño le pudo y término por quedarse dormida rápidamente. Quinn seguía en su silla con el guión atenta a como cambiaban y mejoraban algunas cosas del escenario a su alrededor. Al cabo de un rato Artie apareció preguntando por la morena y Quinn le dijo lo único que sabía que se había ido a su caravana. El director mando a alguien a buscarla y al cabo de cinco minutos la actriz aparecía de nuevo en el plato para terminar de rodar lo que faltaba. Por suerte para ella esta vez era Quinn la que debía quedarse sola rodando una escena más, de tal forma que ella se marcho apenas sin despedirse de nadie directa a su coche. Saco el móvil antes de arrancar y vio varias llamadas de Sam, no tenía ganas de hablar pero tampoco quería preocupar al chico así q le devolvió la llamada.

**-Ey, ¿dónde estas?-** le preguntó nada más descolgar.

**-Saliendo del estudio, acabo de terminar de rodar**- respondió Rachel activando el manos libres para poder conducir a casa.

**-Yo estaba haciendo la cena y me he preguntando si querías pasarte un rato-** ofreció el chico.

**-Lo cierto es que no Sam**- dijo con tono cansado.

**-¿Pasa algo?**- preguntó preocupado.

**-Estoy muy cansada, no he dormido nada bien esta noche y sólo quiero llegar y acostarme-** le explico la chica.

**-Entiendo-** acepto Sam, al fin y al cabo era una excusa comprensible**- pero no te ocurre nada ¿verdad? **

**-No, no, tranquilo Sam, es sólo cansancio-** le mintió.

**-Esta bien**- dijo el Rubio**- en tal caso descansa mucho, mañana te llamo para ver como estas. **

**-Gracias Sam, buenas noches- **dijo para despedirse.

**-Buenas noches morena-** dijo antes de colgar.

Lo siguiente que vio cuando por fin se bajó del coche en su casa fue un mensaje de Santana y con eso si que no estaba dispuesta a lidiar en ese momento, lo último que le hacía falta era otra larga conversación como la de la noche anterior. Apago el móvil y subió directa a su cama, no había cenado nada pero tampoco le apetecía. Se puso su pijama más cómodo, abrazó un cojín y cerró los ojos. Durante un minuto se le vino la dulce voz de Quinn a la cabeza repitiendo lo de su forma de mentir y antes de volver a oírla por segunda vez se puso los auriculares con música y se concentró en ella hasta que cayó profundamente dormida en apenas dos canciones.

Un día más se dirigió al estudio, al menos ese día había conseguido dormir bien, la plaza de aparcamiento de Quinn estaba de nuevo vacía, no tenía peligro, al menos no de momento. Miró el vestuario para aquel día y el horario que tenía encima de la mesa, siguió su rutina habitual de ir a peluquería y maquillaje después de vestirse. Como comenzaba a ser habitual la rubia llegó cuando ella ya estaba maquillada, la saludó amablemente y siguió concentrada en su guión. Cuando terminó se fue al plató a buscar a Artie para que le fuera explicando que hacer pero el director espero a la llegada de Quinn para dar instrucciones. Pasaron toda la mañana rodando la misma larga escena una y otra vez, era agotador repetir tantas veces lo mismo pero era su trabajo. Era la hora de comer y estaban grabando en teoría la última toma cuando una voz familiar para casi todos les interrumpió.

**-Corten- **gritó Artie al escuchar el ruido.

**-¿Santana?-** preguntó Rachel que había oído su voz y se había acercado en su dirección.

**-Por fin te encuentro-** dijo la latina al verla.

**-¿Qué haces aquí?**- preguntó la morena pero se vieron interrumpidas.

**-No me lo creo Santana Lopez está aquí- **ambas chicas se giraron a la voz de Artie.

**-Mi gafotas favorito-** dijo la latina acercándose a saludarle con un abrazo**- cuanto tiempo. **

**-Me alegro de verte-** dijo el muchacho sonriente.

**-¿Santana?**- ahora era Quinn la que aparecía a su lado.

**-Quinn Fabray, ven aquí-** saludó la latina intentando darle un abrazo pero Quinn dio un paso atrás, aquello provoco tensión y la latina lo rompió de la única forma que sabía-** vaya Rachel tenía razón, estás genial. **

**-Santana-** le regañó de mal humor la morena pero Quinn se había sonrojado.

**-No has cambiado en nada-** no fue una broma sino una afirmación de Quinn.

**-¿Qué te trae por aquí?-** preguntó Artie.

**-Tenía que hablar con Rachel- **explicó la chic**a- pero ya que estoy aquí no veo impedimento en que vayamos a comer.**

**-Tenemos un horario muy apretado Santana, no podemos marcharnos-** interrumpió la morena adivinando sus intenciones.

**-Podemos ir a comer algo por aquí por el estudio-** sugirió Artie**- terminaremos la toma después.**

**-Si el director lo dice, no hay más que hablar, vamos chicas-** Santana dio un leve empujó a Quinn y otro a Rachel para que echaran a andar detrás de Artie.

Artie era el único con el que Santana y Sam habían mantenido algo de contacto a lo largo de los años. El modelo por ser su amigo desde hace tantos años y Santana por temas de trabajo con otros clientes del mundo de LA por lo que fue más lógico que el chico la recibiera bien y fuera más ajeno a los problemas que provocaron la separación de Rachel y Quinn.

Fueron a comer a uno de los puestos de comida rápida que había dentro del propio estudio y en el que estaban comiendo varias empleados más de la película. La comida fue bien teniendo en cuanta que se habían puesto un poco al día, Artie había contado como había conseguido obtener aquel proyecto, Santana contó varias anécdotas graciosas que habían ocurrido con sus clientes y Quinn después de haber estado en silencio una hora y tras una larga serie de preguntas sin contestar contó la de casting que había tenido que pasar hasta conseguir aquel papel y que incluso se planteó dejarlo después de una de las entrevistas. La rubia estaba allí sentada por compromiso si había alguien que le apeteciera no ver a todos horas aparte de la morena era a Santana, otra que se había marchado de su vida sin explicaciones. Rachel se sintió un poco culpable de haber obtenido el papel de forma tan fácil pero Artie se encargó de decirle que los de casting estaban asombrados por la gran prueba que había realizado para que se quedara más tranquila. Apenas tuvieron tiempo de hablar mucho más porque el descanso de la comida era bastante corto.

**-Chicas tenemos que volver a grabar**- les recordó Artie.

**-¿Ya? Venga chicos quiero hablar más**- dijo infantilmente la latina.

**-Rachel me dijo que quería organizar una cena para que también viéramos a Sam-** le recordó el muchacho.

**-Es cierto-** dijo tímida la morena mirando de reojo a Quinn.

**-Genial, ¿cuándo estáis libres?-** preguntó sonriente la latina.

**-Nos vamos a grabar a Canadá en exteriores en un par de semanas así que cuanto antes mejor-** explicó el director.

**-Perfecto como vosotros tres teneos el mismo horario-** se encargó de recalcar que se refería a los tre**s- yo siempre estoy disponible solo queda preguntarle a Sam si está libre. **

**-Hablaré con él- **por fin Rachel habló-** y organizaré una cena en mi casa como prometí. **

**-Nos vemos entonces Santana**- dijo Artie a modo de despedida**- tenemos que volver.**

**-¿Te importa que te robe a Rachel cinco minutos? Venía a hablar con ella y al final no he podido decirle nada- **pidió la latina.

**-Tranquila no pasa nada- **Artie se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

**-Ya nos veremos por ahí**-dijo Quinn antes de marcharse ignorando a Rachel.

**-¿Puedo saber a qué se ha debido esta visita?- **preguntó Rachel cuando por fin estuvieron solas.

**-Deberías dejar de lado esa manía de apagar tu teléfono durante horas**- le reprochó Santana.

**-Anoche me dolía la cabeza y esta mañana se me ha olvidado encenderlo**- se justificó la chica.

**-Si no supiera lo que ha ocurrido los últimos días te creería-** ironizó la latina- **ahora dime ¿qué pasó ayer? ¿Qué dijo? **

**-Pues ayer tenía un mal día-** comenzó a hablar Rachel y a contarle el motivo por el que el día anterior había estado algo mal.

**-Rachel esto no puede seguir así todos los días-** le reprochó Santana.

**-Lo sé Santana- **admitió Rachel**- tengo que irme a rodar. **

**-Empiezo a odiar tu manía de echarme cuando hablo cosas que no te gustan-** protestó la chica.

**-Vete ya Santana-** le ordenó Rachel.

**-Te espero en tu casa esta noche- l**e retó la latina.

**-Voy a ir a ver a Sam- i**ntentó escapar la chica mintiendo.

**-No, tú y yo vamos a hablar seriamente-** dijo muy seria la latina**- sin interrupciones, con sinceridad y sin echar a nadie de la casa. **

**-Está bien-** aceptó Rachel tras un largo duelo de miradas-** me tengo que ir. **

Rachel regresó a la nave para seguir rodando la escena que no habían podido terminar antes de comer y continuar rodando otras después de esa, Rachel por un lado y Quinn por otro ya que tenían diferentes escenas que hacer y mientras una rodaba la otra aprovechaba para maquillarse y volver a ser peinada. Cuando la morena no tenía que estar junto a la rubia las horas parecía pasar más tranquilas por el simple hecho de que no estaba en tensión intentando saber como comportarse o que decir cuando no estaban rodando. Al montarse en su coche regresar a casa recordó que Santana le había dicho que se verían por la noche pero no la había avisado de que ya salía así que con un poco de suerte podría escaparse de una conversación que no quería tener.

Vio luz en casa de Sam, quizás podría pasarse a saludarle al fin y al cabo el chico se había preocupado por ella esos días y ella le había ignorado por todo el tema de Quinn y se sentía mal por ello. Abrió la puerta delantera para aparcar el coche y vio algo que le extrañó mucho, la luz de su salón estaba encendida ¿se había dejado la luz aquella mañana encendida? Decidió entrar a apagarla antes de ir a ver a Sam pero entonces se llevó un gran susto al ver a alguien sentada en su sofá.

**-Oh dios mío-** dijo Rachel al ver a Santana en el sofá-** ¿Qué haces aquí?**

**-Si llego a saber que vas a trabajar hasta tan tarde había negociado un contrato mejor-** bromeó la chica.

**-¿Cómo has entrado Santana?- **preguntó de nuevo recuperándose aun del susto.

**-Conseguí que te rebajaran el precio de la casa, mi premio fue quedarme una llave de repuesto-** dijo aún riendo.

**-No entiendo por qué me siguen asombrando estas cosas-** dijo Rachel sentándose a su lado en el sofá.

**-Te conozco Rachel ibas a seguir con el móvil apagado y no me llamarías para que viniera**- le dijo Santana.

**-¿No vas a dejarlo pasar verdad?-** preguntó apenada Rachel.

**-Lo dejaré pasar si me responder algo sinceramente- **propuso Santana.

**-De acuerdo**- aceptó la morena después de pensarlo un poco.

**-Me iré de aquí si eres capaz de mirarme a los ojos y decirme que la vuelta de Quinn no está afectando y que no sientes absolutamente nada por ella-** dijo la latina mirando fijamente a Rachel.

Y todo lo que obtuvo la latina por respuesta fue el silencio y ver como la morena apartaba la mirada a un lado intentado saber que decir.

* * *

><p><em>Aquí tienen todos los que pedían una nueva actualización :) Disfrutenla! Ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente capítulo para no tardar tanto! Lo siento mucho pero también tengo que aprovechar un poco las vacaciones =D <em>

_Un saludo a todos! Adoro sus comentarios! _


	5. Cambios

Rachel permaneció en silencio largo rato mirando a la nada, intentado averiguar las palabras correctas para decirle a Santana y que sonara creíble pero lo único que pudo hacer fue mirarla con ojos tristes y encojerse hombros antes de decir una simple frase.

**-La veo y sigo pensando que es mi Quinn, solo que no lo es-** admitió triste.

**-Ven aquí-** le ordenó Santana para darle un profundo abrazo**- no quiero que estés mal Rachel, solo quiero que te desahogues. **

**-Me he pasado cinco años creyendo que la había olvidado Santana ahora aparece apenas dice tres frases y me doy cuenta de que las cosas no son como pensaba-** dijo Rachel separándose de su amiga.

**-¿Y cómo son ahora?-** preguntó la chica.

**-Son confusas, raras, tensas, sin sentido-** comenzó a describir la morena**- está tan guapa Santana que no puedo mirarla durante más de un minuto seguido. **

**-En eso tienes mucha razón, está realmente guapa, los años le han sentado bien-** bromeó la latina-** si no fuera por ti ya habría intentado ligármela.**

**-Ni se te ocurra-** amenazó Rachel seriamente.

**-Tranquila, no lo voy a hacer, pero quizás tú deberías-** le aconsejó la latina.

**-Claro, mañana iré y la invitaré a cenar al restaurante más caro de la ciudad**- ironizó Rachel**- te recuerdo que no terminamos muy bien. **

**-No digo que hagas eso Rachel, no seas tonta- d**ijo Santana-** ha pasado mucho tiempo y ambas habréis cambiado bastante desde aquello pero quizás deberías empezar por hablar más con ella. **

**-¿Crees que es una buena idea?-** preguntó Rachel.

**-Simplemente es una idea, la que tiene que decidir que hacer eres tú Rachel-** dijo la latina.

**-Es Quinn Santana, creo que nunca he hecho las cosas bien cuando se refiere a ella-** dijo la morena.

**-No te tortures tanto Rachel, no todo lo que hiciste cuando estabais juntas fue malo ¿de acuerdo? Yo hablaba mucho con ella, créeme hacías cosas buenas- **le dijo para consolarla un poco la latina.

**-Quizás sea el momento de intentar hacer las cosas mejor que la última vez-** dijo la morena con una medio sonrisa en su cara.

**-Mi enana se hace mayor- **bromeó la latina.

**-No seas tonta-** dijo Rachel riendo un poco por primera ve**z- gracias Santana, por estar ahí siempre para mí. **

**-Con la de dinero que me haces ganar sería una estúpida sino lo estuviera-** Rachel la miró con cara de reproche por aquel comentario y decidió decir algo más serio**- solo quiero que seas feliz Rachel, para eso están los amigos. **

**-Gracias San-** Rachel la abrazo de nuevo**- se que dejaste de hablar con Quinn por mi. **

**-No aguantaba tu cara de reproche cuando me escribía**- bromeo la chica**- y ya te dicho que ganaba más dinero contigo me merecías la pena.**

**-No pasa nada por mostrar los sentimientos Santana-** protesto Rachel.

**-Mira quien habla- **se defendió la chica**- además ya te dicho que quiero que seas feliz eso es suficiente dosis para mi. **

**-Creo que yo también he tenido suficiente dosis de sinceridad por hoy-** dijo Rachel yendo a buscar unas cervezas- **¿podemos relajaréis y ver la tele?**

**-Sólo si me prometes una cosa- **dijo Santana y la morena asistió con la cabeza**- dime que vas a internar ser feliz o hacer algo para estar feliz**

**-Te lo prometo- **dijo Rachel dejándose caer de nuevo en el sofá.

La conversación de la noche anterior había supuesto un cambio de actitud en Rachel que por primera vez desde que comenzaran a rodar se levantaba de buen humor. Llevó a cabo su rutina matutina antes de coger su coche un día más e ir al estudio. Nadie se extrañaba ya de que la morena fuera la primera en llegar, sus manías ya eran conocidas por todos. Esta vez hizo algo distinto al resto de los días, cuando vio a Quinn entrar en la sala de maquillaje la saludó con una gran sonrisa en su cara, la rubia se extrañó pero devolvió el saludo educadamente. Que la actitud de Rachel era completamente distinta a días anteriores lo habían notado desde Artie y Quinn hasta el último cámara de la película, la morena volvía a hacer todas sus tomas a la primera y en los descansos hablaba con todos y reía sin parar, incluso si la rubia estaba presente ya no salía huyendo como días anteriores. Cuando anunciaron el descanso para comer Rachel vio a Quinn sentada en su silla con su móvil, la morena se acercó a su asiento también para recoger su bolso y aprovechó el momento para por primera vez desde que se habían visto intentar iniciar una conversación con ella.

**-¿No vas a comer?-** preguntó Rachel.

**-Si, solo estaba terminando de leer el periódico-** le respondió Quinn amablemente que miró de reojo como la morena buscaba algo en su bolso**- ¿y tú?**

**-Voy a ir a por una ensalada, estaba buscando mi móvil-** dijo señalando cuando lo encontró, Quinn sonrió y Rachel ya se iba a marchar cuando tuvo una idea**-¿Quieres…. quieres venir? **

**-Vale**- aceptó la rubia después de mirar durante largo rato a Rachel intentando averiguar que era lo correcto hacer.

Quinn guardó su móvil y siguió a Rachel por el estudio hasta llegar al sitio de ensaladas que tenían en el estudio, era de lo más sano de los alrededores. Cuando llegaron cada una pidió una de las ensaladas de la carta y con el plato en la mano se sentaron en una de las mesas cercanas donde daba la sombra, lo más sorprendente de todo era que aún no habían cruzado palabra desde que habían salido del estudio.

**-¿Estás contenta de haber conseguido el papel?-** preguntó Rachel para romper el hielo.

**-Muchísimo, creo que va a ser el papel que termine de lanzar mi carrera- **contestó la rubia.

**-Sin duda es una gran oportunidad- **dijo Rachel mientras comían**- me alegra que Artie también sea parte de todo esto.**

**-Es un director genial, yo trabajé con él antes para un par de capítulos de varias series-** le contó la rubia-** es increíble lo que está consiguiendo siendo tan joven.**

**-Sin duda el Glee Club ha dado grandes talentos-** bromeó la morena**- Mr Shue debe de estar muy contento. **

**-De hecho lo está- **corrigió la rubia y Rachel la miró sin entenderla**- la ultima vez que estuve en Lima fuimos a verlo, está orgulloso de donde estamos todos. **

**-Hace muchísimo que no voy a Lima-** dijo Rachel algo avergonzada provocando un silencio algo incómod**o- siempre vienen mis padres a visitarme. **

**-Tienes una vida ocupada siendo una estrella-** dijo Quinn, no era un reproche sino una forma de romper el silencio aunque la rubia tenía un don para que todo pareciera un reproche**- yo también hace meses que no voy. **

**-¿Llevas mucho en LA?**- preguntó curiosa la morena.

**-Viviendo aquí solo unas semanas- **respondió Quinn**- pero ya llevaba tiempo viviendo entre NY y LA. **

**-Nueva York-** repitió Rachel dejando volar su mente a su ciudad favorita olvidando completamente que estaba con Quinn frente a ella**-hace que no voy cin...**

**-Cinco años- **Quinn fue la encargada de terminar la frase cuando ella se había quedado a medias volviendo q crearse un silencio incómodo.

**-Quinn-**Rachel fue la encargada de romperlo de nuevo**- yo... Creo que... Tu y yo... Tenemos cosas que hablar... Quiero decir... **

**-Rachel**- la freno Quinn algo más sería**- no sigas, se que tendríamos muchas cosas que hablar sí queremos ser capaces de ser amigas y más nos vale con la de tiempo que vamos a tener que pasar juntas-** Rachel la escuchaba atenta**- pero no es el momento, el descanso para comer no es el momento porque no hay tiempo, necesitaríamos diez descansos seguidos para poder hablar tranquilamente. **

**-Tienes razón**- admitió Rachel sorprendiendo a Quinn**- no es el momento. **

**-Quinn, Rachel-** grito uno de los chicos**- tenéis que volver. **

**-Vamos dentro-** dijo Rachel- como has dicho tenemos mucho tiempo por delante.

Esta vez fue Rachel la que siguió a Quinn al interior, algo más sería que aquella mañana pero aún así de mejor humor que días atrás. Siguieron filmando todo lo que quedaba de tarde con el resto de actores de una gran escena lo que fue divertido y tambien más locura de grabar por la cantidad de extras que tenían. Por suerte para ella era el primer día que terminaban de rodar un poco antes de tiempo lo que implicaba tener tiempo para ir a hacer una pequeña compra y pasar por el gimnasio.

Rachel prefería ir a correr por los muchos senderos que Los Ángeles tenía antes que ir al gimnasio pero dado el horario que tenía últimamente era con lo que tenía que conformarse si quería hacer deporte. Era conocido por todos los seguidores de la actriz en Twitter sus numerosos paseos por la montaña que se encargaba ella misma de retratar y postear. En ocasiones Sam la acompañaba pero era más extraño porque a él si le gustaba el gimnasio, su trabajo le exigía la mayoría de las veces aquel cuerpo pulido pero lo cierto era que al chico le encaraba lucirse.

Cuando llego a casa relajada después del deporte hizo una de las cosas que más le gustaban en el universo, abrir una botella de vino y salir a su jardín trasero a escuchar música. Era la parte de la casa que mas le gustaba, un amplio porche de madera con un sofá para tres y dos individuales y una mesa para poder comer en el exterior, daba paso al gran jardín que dejaba la piscina con las tumbonas en uno de los lados. Cogió su teléfono para llamar a sus padres, hacía días que no hablaba con ellos, Hiram no tardó ni cinco minutos en preguntarle como estaba llevando e trabajar a diario con Quinn, ganandose un reproche de Leroy por sacar aquel tema. Rachel dudó un momento antes de decir que todo estaba bien y estaban trabajando sin problemas y antes de que su padre pudiese hablar de nuevo cambió de tema preguntandoles por su trabajo y su próximo viaje a la ciudad.

Leroy e Hiram no habían sido los mayores fans de Quinn en la secundaria pero desde el día que Rachel, ya siendo pareja de Quinn, la llevó a casa y los hombres fueron capaces de comprobar el amor que la rubia sentía por su hija y la felicidad y sonrisa permanente de Rachel desde que ella había entrado de nuevo en su vida. La ruptura fue algo realmente sorprendente para los padres de Rachel que no tenían entendido que las chicas estuviesen pasando por problemas, a pesar de que intentaron hablar con la morena sobre qué había ocurrido la chica nunca dijo una palabra al respecto, lo único que sabían a día de hoy era que Rachel levaba cinco años en LA, sin volver a Nueva York, ni a Lima y sin saber nada de la rubia.

Terminó su segunda copa de vino antes de volver al interior de su casa y subir a su habitación a dormir, otro día más de rodaje le esperaba cuando el despertador sonara en unas horas. Por suerte para ella ese día podría dormir unas horas más, necesitaban rodar una de las primeras escenas de la película, que se desarrollaba en un tren y al parecer la productora tenía un tren adaptable para todo tipo de películas que servirían para las tomas tanto interiores como exteriores, según les habían informado esa tarde, llevaban varios días trabajando en los decorados.

Rachel se montó en su coche al día siguiente y puso la dirección a la que debía ir en su gps, a pesar de haber tomado ya un café aprovechó su paso por una de sus cafeterías favoritas de la ciudad para comprar un gran vaso de café doble con caramelo y volver al coche para llegar en apenas cinco minutos a su destino. La morena llegó café en mano con unas grandes gafas de sol puestas y una sonrisa acompañada de buenos días a todos los trabajadores que se cruzó en su camino. Le indicaron donde habían repartido por la zona las caravanas de maquillaje y vestuario así como una donde podían descansar entre tomas.

Se dirigió directamente a cambiarse y ser maquillada mientras terminaba su café, le extrañó no ver a Quinn a su lado peinándose así que pensó que no habría llegado aún. Sin embargo se equivocó porque la rubia ya estaba dando vueltas por alrededor del tren con las gafas de sol puestas mirando hacia todos lados. Rachel se acercó hacia ella aún con su café en la mano.

**-Buenos días- **dijo sonriente Rachel y Quinn se giró a mirarla.

**-¿Ese café no es un poco grande?-** preguntó la rubia al ver lo que tenía en la mano.

**-De hecho es el segundo que me tomo hoy, doble con caramelo**- le explicó la morena de buen humor.

**-No te lo termines-** le aconsejó Quinn y Rachel bajó la cabeza para mirarla por encima de sus gafas de sol sin entender**- tenemos ahora la escena del desayuno en el tren. **

**-Venga ya**- protestó la morena**- primero rodábamos la otra y esta tarde el desayuno. **

**-Lo sé pero han cambiado el horario por algún problema- **le explicó Quinn**- si te consuela ese café de ahí es mío. **

**-Ya no se sentirá solo**- bromeó la morena dejando su café al lado de donde Quinn había tenido que abandonar el suyo minutos antes.

**-Mira Artie quiere que subamos-** dijo la rubia al ver al director haciéndole señas.

**-Vamos, adiós cafés, os echaremos de menos- **bromeó la morena haciendo reír irremediablemente a Quinn.

Artie vio llegar a ambas juntas hablando y riéndose cosa que le sorprendió para bien, sabía del pasado de Quinn y Rachel y lo último que necesitaba era tener un conflicto entre sus protagonistas en la película. Después de la tercera toma Rachel agradeció haber dejado su café sobre aquella mesa, bastante tenía con el pastel que tenía delante y debía de comerse en bocados cada vez más pequeños conforme pasaban las tomas. Para la hora de la comida Artie las invitó a un restaurante cercano para descansar y poder hablar con las chicas, no solo de como irían las cosas una vez se marcharán sino que además quería saber las opiniones que habían tenido ambas hasta el momento. El rodaje de la tarde continuó en el escenario del tren, en movimiento, quietas, con efectos sonoros, sin ellos y toda variedad de tomas, con las cámaras dentro del vagón, desde el cristal exterior…

Y los días continuaron y el rodaje avanzaba cada vez un poco más. Rachel agradeció la llega del fin de semana para hacer lo que más le gustaba, descansar, hacer deporte y pasar una tarde en el Spa con Santana. Siempre que tenían un día libre en mitad de una dura semana las dos se escapaban a uno de los lujosos spas de la ciudad para que les dieran un par de masajes, les hicieran las uñas y simplemente relajarse durante unas horas. Rachel aprovechó ese rato con su amiga para contarle todo lo que había ocurrido con Quinn los últimos días desde su comida con ella hasta sus pequeñas bromas del café, dándole a entender que la rubia realmente la estaba dejando entrar poco a poco de nuevo. La actriz también aprovechó aquella ocasión para hablar con su amiga de su propia relación.

**-¿Cómo está Britt?**- preguntó la morena mientras les daban un masaje.

**-Está muy contenta, ya sabes adora bailar y en la compañía lo hace todos los días-** respondió la latina.

**-Es genial, ¿cuándo vuelve?-** preguntó la actriz.

**-En unos días-** respondió Santana sin mirarla.

**-Tengo ganas de verla-** dijo Rachel melancólica-** ¿le has contado algo de Quinn?**

**-Sí pero no hemos hablado mucho ya sabes que ella si sigue siendo amiga de la rubia-** explicó la latina.

**-Entiendo- **dijo Rachel pensativa-**¿Puedo darte un consejo? **

**-¿Sobre qué?** - Santana ya se había puesto a la defensiva.

**-Sobre Britt y tú- **

**-Rachel, no**- negó la latina que no podía huir de la camilla de masaje como solía hacer.

**-Mira Santana, si algo he aprendido de la vuelta de Quinn a mi vida es que no puedes desperdiciar el amor-** dijo Rachel que giró la cabeza para poder mirar a su amiga- **Britt y tú os queréis y sé que tú le tienes alergia a pensar en casarte o vivir juntas pero no la dejes escapar por una tontería o por tu ego, es el amor de tu vida y lo sabes.**

**-Mira que romántica te has vuelto-** ironizó la latina.

**-Quizás yo no tenga la oportunidad de tener a Quinn de nuevo Santana pero tú puedes estar con Britt-** dijo con un rastro de pena en su voz.

**-Y lo estoy- **protestó la latina.

**-¿Sabes por qué Britt se va de gira y no acepta trabajos en LA?- **Santana la miró atenta y negó con la cabeza-** porque si esta más de dos meses viviendo contigo te agobias y si te agobias te pones echa una perra y podéis pelearos.**

**-Espera… eso… ¿eso es cierto?**- Santana se había incorporado inmediatamente al oír aquello.

**-Sí- a**firmó seriamente Rachel**- está loca por ti hasta el punto de alejarse para que sigaís juntas.**

**-Yo… yo quiero a Britt Rachel, no quiero perderla por nada del mundo- **confesó Santana.

**-Entonces habla con ella, no me tengáis en medio por favor** le pidió Rachel seriamente**- os queréis, no lo desperdiciéis. **

**-Hablaré con ella-** dijo Santana aún pensativa mientras se volvía a tumbar.

Santana se alegraba de la felicidad que Rachel estaba desprendiendo, nada que ver con la mal humorada chica que regresaba los primeros días de los rodajes y que la echaba de casa cada cinco minutos o directamente no cogía el teléfono. Una vez más se encontraron a los paparazzis al salir del spa, era una de las desventajas que tenía LA, te encontrabas periodistas por cualquier esquina, incluso en el supermercado o cuando iba a correr, no era nada extraño.

El sábado por la noche la cadena FOX realizaba una fiesta por el fin de las temporadas de invierno de sus series estrellas lo que implicaba que Rachel y Sam estaban invitado a ir además de Santana que siempre conseguía entradas y otros muchos famosos del resto de series de la cadena. Fue una noche divertida, ese tipo de eventos no siempre lo eran pero esta vez lo habían organizado bien. Una rápida alfombra roja para la que Rachel había elegido un vestido corto veraniego bastante ceñido dejando ver su bonita figura. Seguida de un acto en el que la cadena daba las gracias a todos y una cena seguida de un cóctel y la posterior fiesta. Rachel era uno de los atractivos de la fiesta ya que todos querían felicitarla por la gran oportunidad que se le había presentado con el papel en la película.

Varios de sus amigos estaban también en aquella fiesta y la chica se lo pasó en grande, nunca había sido una chica de ir a muchas fiesta y de hecho no lo hacía. Las únicas fiestas que frecuentaba la morena era cuando iba a alguna entrega de premios o las de ese tipo de la cadena o la productora y eran de asistencia casi obligatoria. Rachel mantenía una vida de perfil bajo como llamaban los de la prensa, daba titulares, era una estrella y era éxito asegurado pero no daba guerra, no provocaba escándalos, no se enrollaba con sus compañeros de reparto, no salía todas las semana, ella era más de una vida tranquila.

Aquella noche regresó a casa con Sam después de haber pasado horas en la fiesta los dos chicos se habían retirado juntos cuando Rachel se dio cuenta de que el rubio ya había bebido demasiado y no quería que terminara peor de lo que iba a estar a la mañana siguiente, con una gran resaca. Rachel utilizó la llave que tenía de casa del chico para acompañarle hasta su cama y luego marcharse a su casa, por suerte para ella en ese tipo de fiestas siempre tenían coches disponibles para que los llevaran de regreso a cada lo que en ocasiones provocaba que más de uno bebiera más de la cuenta.

El domingo lo pasó en la piscina tomando el sol, supuestamente le habían recomendado que no tomara mucho el sol por el tema de tonos de maquillajes y demás en la película pero la morena lo ignoró un poco. Decidió ponerse una gorra y las gafas de sol para tapar su cara pero no impidió que le diera el sol en el resto del cuerpo. Aquel día no perdió la oportunidad de acercarse a burlarse de su vecino rubio por el dolor de cabeza que sufría como consecuencia de la resaca y por la tarde después de una sesión de deporte por la montaña regresó a casa a ducharse y meterse en la cama, al fin y al cabo al día siguiente debía de volver a rodar.

Rachel odiaba profundamente los lunes, lo había hecho toda su vida, no porque no le gustara trabajar sino porque era el primer día de la semana en el que debía de madrugar después de sus numerosas hora de sueño los fines de semana y eso le molestaba. Intentó llegar del mejor humor posible de nuevo a los estudios, llevándose un café y un zumo a la sala de maquillaje para espabilarse antes de rodar, aunque de poco sirvió. Rachel se quedó medio dormida mientras la peinaban, si había algo que la relajara enormemente era que le tocaran la cabeza y la peinaran, si a eso le sumaba el gran sueño que tenía no fue raro lo que ocurrió y que todos se burlarán de ella por no ser capaz de tener los ojos abiertos.

El rodaje el resto de días transcurrió mejor que aquel lunes somnoliento para la morena. Casi todos se habían acostumbrado al ritmo frenético que seguían rodando escenas sin parar y yendo de un escenario a otro para rodar mientras se cambiaban cosas en el escenario anterior en el que habían rodado. Artie era un encanto de director, aunque podía ser igual de duro que cualquier otro tenía un tono dulce que contagiaba al resto de los trabajadores. La relación entre Rachel y Quinn había mejorado notablemente desde su comida la semana anterior, no es que fueran mejores amigas repentinamente, pero ya no se huían y soportaban estar en la misma conversación si había más gente delante. Sus conversaciones no transcurrían nunca a lo personal, nada de preguntar por la familia de la otra o los amigos, se hablaba sobre las noticias, el tiempo, la película o cualquier otra cosa que no implicara una situación incómoda.

Lo máximo personal que Rachel había contado a Quinn era la fiesta a la que había acudido aquel fin de semana aunque claro estaba en las revistas y dejaba de ser algo realmente personal. Rachel quería ir poco a poco con la rubia sabía que no estaba por la labor, que era o estaba siendo mucho más seria de lo que la recordaba y no podía culparla, si Quinn había construido un muro alrededor de sus sentimientos probablemente debía de ser más alto que el suyo y más resistente de lo nunca pensó que había sido ella.

Casi había llegado de nuevo el fin de semana cuando estaban rodando una escena en la que un especialista llevaba media hora enseñando a Rachel como debía de tirarse para rodar por el suelo. Quinn mientras estaba con otro de los especialistas aprendiendo a subir por una red para otra de sus escenas individuales. El orgullo de Rachel le había llevado a negar la posibilidad de usar un doble para la escena pero la chica insistía que no lo había necesitado en cinco años en la televisión y no iba a empezar ahora. Lo que su orgullo no le dejaba ver era que hasta ahora nunca había tenido que hacer ese tipo de escenas y que pedir un doble en las películas de acción no era ninguna razón para sentirse avergonzada.

Cuando Artie y Quinn iban a acercarse a Rachel a pedir que por fin cediera con el tema de lo del doble la morena realizó la pirueta a la perfección, no una sino el resto de veces que hizo falta para demostrar que al final una vez más tenía razón y lo había logrado, a todos les extrañó esa extraña actitud menos a Artie y a Quinn que simplemente compartieron una mirada de complicidad y una sonrisa mientras zambos pensaban lo mismo, _'esa era la Rachel que conocieron en Glee Club y seguía siendo la misma'. _

No fue hasta el día siguiente cuando las chica se enteraron de una nueva noticia respecto a sus locos horarios de rodaje. El viaje se adelantaba porque primero pasarían una semana rodando en Carolina del norte donde al parecer la productora tenía los estudios que usaba para producir los grandes efectos especiales que hacían falta para varias de las escenas y más tarde cuando terciaran se marcharían directamente a Canadá como estaba previsto para rodar todas las escenas exteriores de la película.

Después de casi una semana sin verse Santana había aparecido por el estudio para ver a su amiga, esta vez la dejaron pasar sin necesidad de armar ningún espectáculo porque Rachel se había encargado de que estuviera en su lista de visitantes y que no pasara lo mismo que la vez anterior. La latina observó la última hora de rodaje de aquel día desde la silla que le pertenecía a la morena, aprovechando para ponerse al día con sus correos mientras esperaba que Rachel terminara y pudieran irse a cenar juntas a algún sitio.

**-Por fin**- dijo Santana cuando Artie gritó por última vez corten aquel día.

**-Hola Santana**- saludó Rachel dejándose caer en la silla de Quinn ya que la latina no se había levantado.

**-Aquí está mi latina favorita-** dijo el director cuando se acercó a ellas.

**-Santana no es que no me alegre de verte pero estoy cansada, levanta**- dijo Quinn al llegar hasta ella.

**-Díselo a la morena, es la que está en tu silla-** indicó la latina.

**-Pero porque tú estás en la mía-** se defendió Rachel.

**-Va a quedarse ahí si le apetece**- de nuevo aquella afirmación de Quinn fue un duro reproche haciendo alusión a su pasado, la rubia había cedido mínimamente con Rachel por el bien de su trabajo pero seguía dolida.

**-Yo creo que estoy en la mía-** intervino Artie provocando la risa de todos y relajando el ambiente.

**-Vamos a cenar, ¿os venís?**- propuso Santana.

**-San, estoy muy cansada, no me apetece salir a ningún sitio**- dijo infantilmente Rachel**- he pasado media tarde dando volteretas.**

**-Por tu orgullo- **dijeron a la vez Artie y Quinn que rieron ante la mala mirada de Rachel.

**-Otro día será entonces-** propuso Santana.

**-Esta difícil, ¿no te lo ha contado Rachel?**- preguntó Artie ante la mirada confusa de la latina-** el lunes tenemos que estar en Carolina del Norte para rodar allí.**

**-¿Y qué pasa con esa cena que nos prometiste?-** dijo la latina mirando ahora a Rachel que se quedó pensativa.

**-Eh… supongo que podría organizar algo este sábado en mi casa, creo que Sam está libre así que si podéis- **dijo Rachel algo insegura.

**-Genial, Britt está este finde aquí- **dijo la latina alegre**- ¿os parece bien? **

**-Tengo muchas ganas de ver a Sam y Britt, la ví hace un par de meses en Chicago-** dijo Artie con una gran sonrisa de felicidad.

**-¿Vendrás?-** preguntó Rachel mirando ahora a Quinn y provocando que todos atendieran el momento.

**-No se sí puedo**- dijo apartando la mirada de todos.

**-Venga Quinn vamos todos, será divertido- **insistió el director pero la rubia no cedía con su actitud**- es una orden de tu director, debes ir.**

**-¿Vendrás? -** volvió a preguntar Rachel con un tono de pena mayor.

**-Claro, será como en los viejos tiempos- **terminó por aceptar la rubia después de una largo silencio.

Rachel se montó en el coche minutos después con Santana aún asimilando que el sábado por la noche debía de organizar una cena en su casa no solo con Santana, Britt, Sam y Artie sino con Quinn también. Había prometido celebrar esa cena desde que comenzó el rodaje pero no creyó que fuera posible que ocurriera y por eso le costó asimilar que la rubia fuera a pisar su casa al día siguiente.

* * *

><p><em>Nuuuuuuuuevo capítulo =D Espero que lo disfruten! <em>

_Parece que Quinn le ha dejado las cosas claras a Rachel, si querían hablar necesitaban tiempo. ¿Qué pasará en la cena? ¿Será amable la rubia o seguirá reticente hacia la morena? ¿Hablarán pronto? _

_Un breve un nuevo capítulo! _

_Como siempre Gracias! Por leer y por sus comentarios =D Los adoro! _


	6. La cena

**-Te odio-** dijo Rachel mientras conducía.

**-¿Y yo que he hecho ahora?-** preguntó la latina.

**-Si no te hubieras presentado antes no habría salido la conversación y me habría librado de esta cena-** protesto Rachel.

**-No se porque te quejas si Quinn va a venir**- se defendió Santana.

**-Quinn viene porque se sintió obligada no porque quiera y la verdad me hubiese gustado que mi primer encuentro con ella fuera de los estudios fuera sola-** confeso la actriz.

**-Piénsalo como una oportunidad para que Quinn se relaje un poco al estar todos y puedas estar después mejor**- sugirió la latina.

**-No estoy segura San**- insistió Rachel-** va a ser incómodo y estará Sam...**

**-¿Qué pasa con Sam?-** la latina lo sabía pero le gustaba que Rachel admitiera las cosas.

**-No quiero que Quinn sepa que nos hemos acostado durante tanto tiempo-** admitió la morena**- ya me odia bastante y tengo la sensación de que si lo sabe sólo me odiará más.**

**-Quizás deberías hablar con Sam y aclarar todo antes de que Quinn venga**- le recomendó su representante.

**-Quizás**- repitió la morena.

**-¿Con qué nos vas a a sorprender para la cena?- **preguntó la latina cambiando de tema.

**-Rectifica, ¿con qué vamos a sorprender? Tu de esta no te libras-** le advirtió Rachel.

**-Pero Britt esta aquí-** protesto la latina.

**-Tu me has metido en esto, tu te aguantas, mañana por la tarde en casa y me ayudas-** dijo mientras paraba el coche frente a la casa de la latina**- aprovecha hoy con Britt.**

**-Esta bien, iré-** acepto la latina**- mañana te escribo para la hora.**

**-Hasta mañana Santana. **

Rachel volvió a arrancar el coche cuando la latina ya había entrado en su portal y condujo de regreso a su casa. En tan solo 24 horas tendría a Quinn Fabray en su casa cenando, algo que hace dos meses parecía completamente imposible.

No sabía que cocinar, no sabía que haría ni que diría a la rubia o con que actitud se presentaría la chica allí. Lo único que podía intentar era hacer las cosas lo mejor posible para conseguir que la rubia cediera un poco con ella.

Por casualidades del destino mientras Rachel esperaba que la puerta de su garaje se abriera para entrar apareció Sam en su coche junto a dos amigos más que la morena conocía de alguna que otra fiesta en casa del chico. El Rubio la saludo e hizo un gesto indicándole que le esperará un momento antes de entrar en casa y Rachel lo hizo. Metió su coche en el patio delantero y antes de que la puerta se cerrará Sam apareció allí.

**-¿Cómo esta mi actriz favorita?**- preguntó el chico alegre.

**- Muy cansada**- respondió Rachel sin terminar de acercarse a el.

**-Los chicos van a tomarse algo en casa, ¿quieres venirte un rato?- **le propuso

**-Lo cierto es que no-** negó Rachel.

**-¿Pasa algo?-** el Rubio dio un paso adelante para acercarse a el.

**-Ya te dicho que estoy muy cansada- **Rachel había contestado mientras caminaba a su puerta seguida de Sam.

**-Últimamente siempre estas cansada Rachel**- se quejó el modelo que había entrado tras ella.

**-No estoy de vacaciones Sam, no es mi culpa-** se defendió Rachel elevando el tono- **vete con tus amigos, no dependas de mi.**

**-¿Se puede saber que te pasa?- **preguntó Sam enfadado después de la última frase.

**-Nada Sam, estoy cansada- **volvió a negar por segunda vez aquella noche.

**-No me vengas con esas Rachel-** se quejó el chico**- hace un mes pasábamos todo el día juntos y planeábamos ir a Hawai en Navidad y ahora me ignoras y casi ni me miras. **

**-Es solo que…-** intentó decir pero no sabía que decir-** nosotros somos amigos Sam. **

**-Y una mierda Rachel- **dijo subiendo el tono de su voz**- al menos dime el verdadero motivo por el que ahora estás así, los dos lo sabemos. **

**-Si lo sabes ¿para qué quieres que lo diga?**- dijo Rachel conteniendo el tono.

**-Porque quiero oírte decir que la aparición de Quinn te ha cambiado-** la reto el Rubio.

**-La aparición de Quinn no me ha cambiado solo me ha hecho ver lo que de verdad quiero-** admitió la chica ya en un tono más bajo.

**-Estar con ella- **dijo Sam ya más calmada dejandose caer en el sofá con las manos en la cara.

**-Sam… yo realmente te quiero pero como amigo como mi mejor amigo ahora mismo-** Rachel se sentó frente a él y le retiró las manos de la cara**- nunca he querido hacerte daño, no sabes lo que ha significado todo lo que has hecho estos años por mí.**

**-Yo…**

**-Lo siento Sam, no he hecho las cosas bien, tenía que haber frenado esto tiempo atrás-** siguió disculpándose.

**-Supongo que en el fondo lo sabía- **admitió el rubio**- nos seguimos comportando como siempre la única diferencia era que nos acostábamos a veces.**

**-Quiero que seas feliz Sam y yo no voy a a ser capaz de darte lo que realmente quieres-** dijo la morena acariciando su cara**- siento no haber sido sincera antes, tenía miedo de perderte si admitía la verdad. **

**-Todo este tiempo ha sido Quinn ¿verdad?-** preguntó el chico.

**-lo ha sido, sólo que me empeñe en negarlo y bloquearlo-** admitió la morena.

**-Debí saberlo- **dijo Sam de repente.

**-No lo sabía ni yo**- dijo Rachel quitándole importancia.

**-Este tiempo ha sido divertido Rachel-** dijo San con una sonrisa en la cara.

**-Lo ha sido, y eres un gran amigo pero sólo eso Sam**- volvió a repetir Rachel.

**-Tú lo has dicho antes Rachel, somos muy amigos desde hace años, no quiero perderte la verdad**- dijo con una media sonrisa en la cara.

**-¿Vamos a seguir siendo amigos verdad?**- preguntó la morena algo triste.

**-Ven aquí-** Sam tiró de ella para tumbarla a su lado-** solo si seguimos manteniendo la noche de las pizzas.**

**-Nunca renunciaría a la noche de las pizzas-** respondió riendo.

Sam estuvo unos minutos más en casa de Rachel antes de regresar con sus amigos. La morena aprovecho el momento antes de marcharse para comentarle lo de la cena del día siguiente, Sam la acepto educadamente al fin y al cabo tenía ganas de ver a Artie y Britt, la presencia de Quinn era otra cosa. Llevaba sin hablar con la rubia el mismo tiempo que Rachel y no sólo eso, sino que acababa de enterarse de que su amiga seguía teniendo sentimientos por ella, sin duda iba a ser una cena extraña viendo a Quinn después de tanto y sabiendo la de veces que se había acostado con Rachel en el último año.

La morena se había quedado sola en casa por fin cuando puso una película en la televisión y pidió algo de comida para llevar, no le apetecía ponerse a cocinar en aquel momento si al día siguiente iba a tener que cocinar una gran cena para todos. Después de media hora cuando la comida llegó se dio cuenta de que no había prestado ni la más mínima atención a lo que estaban echando en la televisión y por eso se puso a pensar mientras cenaba que podría hacer para el día siguiente. Su primera decisión fue que cenaran en el jardín, quería aprovechar el buen tiempo que hacía y el hecho de estar en el exterior daba la posibilidad de pasear por el jardín o separarse en varios grupos si el ambiente se tensaba lo suficiente como para que se diera la situación. Su siguiente problema fue el menú, debería de cocinar para 6 pero que ella supiera la única vegetariana era ella así que podía servir varias cosas aunque ella no comiera de ellas. Cuando tuvo el menú más o menos decidido se marchó a su casa a dormir pero los nervios una vez más le iban a jugar una mala pasada y no pudo conciliar el sueño tan rápido como ella pensó.

Una vez consiguió dormirse lo hizo durante muchas horas, de hecho a la mañana siguiente no se despertó cuando el sol entro por la ventana directo a su cama, no cuando en la calle pasaron varios coches de policía con la sirena puesta, sólo lo hizo cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar sin parar durante diez minutos, y no paró de sonar hasta que lo descolgó, era su padre Leroy para ver como estaba.

Tras una larga conversación en la que su padre decidió preguntar todos lo detalles del rodaje de la película la morena decidió levantarse. Se hizo un café bien cargado y se tumbó de nuevo al sol en una tumbona para disfrutarlo, sino fuera por la cena que le esperaba esa noche habría sido el día más relajado en las últimas semanas.

No fue hasta después de comer cuando la morena decidió ponerse manos a la obra, lo primero era comprobar que tenía en su despensa para saber que debía de ir a comprar al supermercado y fue cuando se ido cuenta de que realmente necesitaba ir a hacer la compra porque su cocina y sobre todo la nevera estaba muy vacía. Apunto en una lista todos los ingredientes necesarios para las ideas que tenía y cogió su coche para ir al súper mientras aprovechaba el camino para llamar a Santana.

**-Dime Rachel- **dijo cuando descolgó la latina.

**-Voy al súper a comprar, te recojo a la vuelta y vamos juntas a casa-** informo la morena.

**-Ni de broma, no estoy lista en tan poco tiempo-** se quejó la chica.

**-Coge la ropa y te duchas en mi casa después de cocinar-** Rachel sabía que Santana intentaría poner alguna escusa.

**-Pero Rachel...-** intentó protestar la latina.

**-Nada de peros Santana, te recojo cuando termine-** afirmo la actriz antes de colgar su teléfono.

Como le había dicho a su amiga y representando se dirigió al supermercado que más conocía y donde solía hacer la compra habitualmente para hacerse con todo lo necesario, que incluía unas cuantas botellas de vino, si había algo que ayudara a relajar una cena era el vino. Cargó su coche al completo y se montó para ir al apartamento de Santana, la llamó de camino para hacerle saber que ya iba a recogerla, como no fue raro la latina intentó de nuevo escabullirse de tener que ayudar a hacer la cena pero Rachel fue lo suficientemente seria para no ceder en el asunto.

A la llegada a casa decidieron escribir a todos la hora y dirección a la que se verían en casa de Rachel para la cena, Britt y Sam fueron los más fáciles, por suerte para ellos Sam tenía el número de Artie y se encargó de avisarlo, el problema vino porque ninguno tenía el número de Quinn y no sabían como avisarla. Por un momento Rachel pensó que era una señal del destino para que la rubia no fuera a aquella cena pero solo le hicieron falta cinco minutos sentada sola en la cama para darse cuenta de que realmente la quería allí, quería verla fuera del estudio, quería que se relajara y la dejara entrar. La solución fue finalmente más fácil de lo pensado, Artie si que tenía el número de teléfono de la rubia actriz así que el fue quien la puso al día de la hora y el sitio.

Rachel le explicó a Santana que quería hacer varias cosas para la cena, la primera de ellas era una ensalada de queso de cabra y cebolla caramelizada, seguida de una lasaña de verduras y salmón y de postre un tiramisú, sin duda tenían unas cuantas horas de trabajo por delante. Rachel mandaba hacer tareas a Santana como cortar las verduras o batir los huevos que le iban haciendo falta y mientras aprovechaban para hablar de sus cosas. Cocinar era una de las cosas que a Rachel le encantaba pero que debido a su apretada agenda normalmente no lo hacía. Cuando todo estuvo preparado exceptuado las cosas que debían de hacer justo antes de servir subieron a la planta de arriba para ducharse y cambiarse antes de que los chicos llegaran.

La primera en meterse a ducharse a pesar de las protestas de Santana fue Rachel porque según ella tardaba más en estar lista. Fue lógico que tardara más teniendo en cuenta de que cuando la latina salió de la ducha Rachel seguía sentada en la cama intentado decidir que se ponía.

**-¿Aún estás así?-** preguntó la latina al verla.

**-No sé que ponerme-** respondió Rachel.

**-Tienes tres armarios de ropa llena, algo tendrás-** dijo Santana.

**-Tengo muchas cosas pero no sé que es adecuado-** protestó la morena.

**-Ahora lo entiendo, quieres impresionar a Quinn-** se burló la chica.

**-No te burles**- dijo infantilmente la actriz.

**-Ponte algo para dejarla sin respiración, mira este vestido-** dijo sacando un corto vestido negro del armario.

**-Es demasiado atrevido para una cena en casa San y muy corto- **aclaró la morena.

**-¿No querías impresionarla?-** volvió a burlarse**- yo iría detrás tuya si te viera así. **

**-Tú vete con Britt y déjame-** le advirtió Rachel riendo.

**-Yo me voy con ella pero tu impresiona a la rubia para que caiga-** rió la latina.

**-Lo voy a intentar pero no creo que me gane a Quinn por un vestido bonito y una cena-** admitió con un tono de pena en su voz.

**-No empieces a ser una pena, que pase lo que tenga que pasar**- le dijo Santana para relajarla mientras terminaban de arreglarse.

La elección final de Rachel fue un vestido negro de tirantes con un poco de vuelo y por la rodilla, se recogió el pelo en una coleta y se dejó el flequillo hacia un lado y lo acompañó de una maquillaje suave con los ojos un poco negros, un look elegante y simple pero que le hacía realmente guapa. La morena estaba impaciente dando vueltas por toda la casa esperando la llegada de los chicos por lo que Santana decidió servirle la primera copa de vino de la noche. La primera en aparecer antes de la hora fue Britt, Rachel se alegraba de que la chica estuviera de vuelta en la ciudad por un tiempo, Santana siempre estaba mucho más centrada y alegre cuando la bailarina estaba allí.

Santana y Britt habían empezado su historia de amor en el instituto, la rubia había tenido claro desde el primer momento que quería a su compañera de las animadoras pero a Santana le costó mucho más admitir aquello por su miedo al que dirán y a las humillaciones que podían sufrir en su instituto. Estuvieron juntas hasta que Santana se había marchado a Nueva York y la rubia se quedó en Lima donde se dieron cuenta de que una relación a distancia no era lo suyo. Sin embargo un año habían durado separadas antes de que sus idas y venidas volvieran y habían continuado todo este tiempo cada vez con más seriedad. Era cierto que Britt pasaba mucho tiempo fuera con la compañía de baile de la que era una de las principales coreógrafos pero todo tiempo libre que tenía lo pasaba en LA con la latina, donde vivían juntas. Rachel pensaba que era hora de que se comprometieran oficialmente e incluso se casaran dado la de años que llevaban juntos pero la morena sabía que Santana seguía odiando la idea de comprometerse de por vida aunque estuviera enamorada locamente de su chica.

El siguiente en llegar fue Sam, Rachel había aprovechado la tarde para contarle a Santana su conversación con el chico la noche anterior. Después de el muchacho rubio no tardó en aparecer Artie, puntual como siempre y todo parecía ir bien de momento aunque Rachel seguía nerviosa. Britt había seguido en contacto con todos sus amigos después de la ruptura de Quinn y Rachel, Sam y Santana habían tenido relación con Artie durante los años, no como amigos íntimos pero si contactos. El problema llegaría en breve, Quinn se hablaba con Artie y Britt sin problema porque habían seguido siendo amigos pero Santana, Sam y Rachel eran los que se habían desconectado del mundo, eso sin contar que el rubio y Rachel habían tenido algo.

Conforme pasaban los minutos Rachel se impacientaba más hasta que por fin el timbre de su casa sonó, miró a Santana, respiró profundo y fue a abrir. Rachel se había vestido en parte para impresionar a Quinn pero fue la rubia la que sin quererlo una vez más impresionó a Rachel. Quinn llevaba un bonito vestido rojo de lunares y el pelo suelto que consiguió que Rachel abriera la puerta y simplemente se quedara mirándola fijamente sin reaccionar.

**-Perdón, me he perdido**- se disculpó la rubia haciendo reaccionar a Rachel.

**-No te preocupes, no pasa nada-** dijo nerviosa y volvió a quedarse mirándola.

**-¿Soy la última?-** preguntó Quinn intentado que Rachel hiciera algo.

**-Si, ya estamos todos, pasa-** Rachel se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar.

**-Gracias- **agradeció la rubia al pasar a su lado.

Hubo un momento incómodo en el que Rachel al ver pasar a Quinn a su lado fue a saludarla pero no supo como hacerlo y terminó por darle la mano lo que provocó una mirada de confusión de la rubia. Sin duda Quinn no pretendía causar eso aquella noche en Rachel pero no pudo evitar sentir un orgullo dentro de ver a la morena actuando de esa manera a su alrededor, por fin comenzaba a comprender lo que ella había pasado. Al primero al que se acercó fue a Artie seguido de Britt a la que dio un profundo abrazo y al separarse fue cuando vino una vez más el momento extraño en el que Quinn miró a Santana y a Sam intentando averiguar a quien saludar pero por suerte para ella la inocencia de Britt evitó el momento dándole una copa de vino y proponiendo un brindis por el encuentro.

Todo esto sucedió en el salón de Rachel que propuso salir al jardín para estar más agusto y sin tanto calor. Quinn no pudo evitar observar la casa de la chica de arriba a abajo, debía de reconocer que estaba decorada con mucho gusto aunque lo que más le gustó fue el jardín trasero. Salieron todos al jardín donde se terminaron la copa de pie mientras hablaban, sin duda la más callada era Quinn que reía las bromas y hacía algún que otro comentario pero era la que peor se sentía en aquel ambiente. Rachel les dijo a los chicos que se sentaran en la gran mesa que había preparado porque iba a traer el primer plato para que fueran picando algo. Santana estando hábil había cogido de la mano a Britt para apartarla de la silla que iba a coger de forma que Quinn y Rachel quedaban sentadas una al lado de la otra.

Siguieron bebiendo vino y comiendo las diferentes variedades que Rachel había cocinado aquella tarde y todos le reconocieron que cocinaba realmente bien, la lasaña había sido espectacular. Era difícil mantener una conversación constante entre todos sin ningún silencio extraño ya que estaban obviando cualquier tema o anécdota que hiciera alusión a la época en Nueva York, por suerte para ellos tener a Britt era genial, su alegría y su inocencia hacía que las risas fueran continuas.

Rachel se levantó para ir a buscar el postre y terminar de prepararlo a la cocina, cuando la chica compró la casa le hizo una pequeña reforma de modo que la cocina no fuera una habitación cerrada sino que estuviese más integrada en la distribución y se viera desde todos los sitios. Quinn preguntó en la mesa si alguien sabía donde estaba el baño y Britt fue la encargada de darle las indicaciones por lo que la rubia se levantó y fue al interior buscando el baño. La distribución de la casa y el hecho de que Rachel estaba terminando el postre las hizo encontrarse cuando la rubia regresaba del baño.

**-¿Te gusta el tiramisú?**- preguntó cuando la vio pasar.

**-Si, claro-** respondió Quinn parándose en la cocina**- ¿necesitas ayuda?**

**-Oh no te preocupes, lo tengo todo controlado-** le respondió Rachel sonriente y Quinn se giró para seguir su camino-** espera Quinn. **

**-¿Si?-** dijo la rubia girándose a mirarla.

**-¿Te…te ha gustado la cena?-** preguntó Rachel tímida, no era eso lo que quería decirle pero fue lo primero que le salió.

**-Estaba todo muy bueno Rachel-** respondió educadamente.

**-He mejorado mucho en cocina ¿Verdad?-** preguntó pero Quinn solo asintió con la cabeza-** he mejorado mucho en otras cosas también Quinn.**

**-Me alegro por ti Rachel**- la rubia intentó volver a marcharse antes de que Rachel siguiera.

**-Quinn espera**- le pidió de nuevo**- quiero hacer que esto funcione, que nos llevemos bien, he cambiado mucho desde entonces. **

**-Las cosas no se piden Rachel, se demuestran-** la afirmación de Quinn fue fuera y clara.

**-¿Por qué has venido si no pensaras que podemos llevarnos bien?- **preguntó Rachel acercándose a ella más.

**-Porque Artie me lo pidió y quería ver a Britt también- **respondió muy segura aguantando la mirada de Rachel y el poco espacio que las separaba.

**-¿Y Sam? ¿Y Santana? ¿Y yo**?- preguntó la morena con voz temblorosa demasiado cerca de la rubia.

**-Los tres desaparecisteis de mi vida, tú por lo menos avisaste, ellos ni eso, ¿esperabas que volviera como si nada hubiera ocurrido?**- le dijo desafiante Quinn.

**-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que podamos llevarnos bien?**- Rachel decidió obviar a Sam y a Santana.

**-Tendríamos mucho que hablar y además…Ya te he dicho que la cosas que se demuestran, no fuerces la situación y enséñame que de vedad has cambiado**- le repitió la rubia.

**-Está bien, pero Quinn..**- la morena quiso seguir hablando pero la presencia de Santana las interrumpió.

**-Creía que el postre te había tragado-** dijo la latina que vio a una chica frente a otra-** vamos fuera. **

Rachel cogió el postre y lo sacó a la terraza acompañada de Quinn y Santana y todos volvieron a sentarse en la mesa a terminar. Las conversaciones siguieron sucediendo entre risas, nadie notó que Quinn y Rachel acaban de tener una conversación tensa porque cuando estaban con más gente nunca tenían problema en cruzar palabras, el problema venían cuando se quedaban solas. Permanecieron bajo el cielo estrellado del jardín largo rato después de la cena hasta que se terminó la última botella de vino, por suerte todos habían bebido lo suficiente como para que la tensión que había horas antes fuera inexistente. Estaba siendo el mejor momento de la noche cuando a Quinn le sonó el teléfono y se levantó a responder.

**-Chicos me tengo que ir ya**- dijo la rubia cuando regresó con su teléfono en mano.

**-¿Ya?-** la pregunta salió de la boca de Rachel casi sin pensarlo.

**-Eh… si- **afirmó Quinn**- es tarde y… tengo que irme. **

**-Promete que te veremos cuando volváis de grabar- **le pidió Britt.

**-Lo prometo**- dijo Quinn después de recorrer con la mirada a todos los presentes**- nos vemos chicos.**

**-Espera, te acompaño a la puerta-** ofreció Rachel levantándose para guiarla.

**-Gracias- **dijo la rubia mientras caminaba a su lado.

**-Quinn has bebido mucho si no quieres conducir puedo llamar a un taxi-** ofreció la morena intentando ser amable.

**-No te preocupes Rachel, vienen a recogerme-** respondió la rubia.

**-Ah, pensaba que viniste en coche-** dijo confusa, ¿quién iba a recogerla a esa hora?

**-Me trajeron-** respondió sin mirarla.

**-Yo… Tú… No sabía que estabas con…- **Rachel no fue capaz de terminar la frase.

**-Tengo que irme**- dijo la rubia abriendo la puerta de la casa.

**-Quinn**- la frenó Rachel-** ¿estás con...?**

**-Rachel, tengo que irme- **respondió Quinn seriamente**-y además, no tengo que darte explicaciones de mi vida Rachel. **

**-Lo sé, no tienes por qué- **aceptó Rachel dejando que la rubia se marchara en un coche ajeno al suyo.

La respuesta de Quinn no había sido nada simpática y la morena se había quedado algo tocada por lo que había oído, esa incertidumbre sobre el estado sentimental de Quinn no le agradaba. ¿Por qué la rubia no le había dicho si estaba con alguien? ¿Estaría aún soltera y por eso no se lo quería decir? Aunque era lógico pensar que después de tantos años podía tener un lío con alguien y no podía culparla al fin y al cabo ella había tenido un lío con Sam hasta el día anterior. Lo único que tenía ahora en claro era que si la rubia quería que le demostrara que había cambiado podía hacerlo.

* * *

><p><em>Nueva actualización! ¿Les gustó? =) <em>

_Voy a aprovechar para responder a algunos de sus reviews ^^_

_Alex: Creo que en este capítulo queda claro que la rubia tiene algo por ahí ¿no crees? :P Se acabó el Samchel amoroso en este fic espero q seas feliz! _

_AleDeCriss: tendrás tu premio, Rachel se va a volver coqueta en los siguiente capítulos :) _

_drk sin: Rachel va ir ganando puntos poco a poco, se lo tiene q trabajar. _

_evelyn: te aseguro que aún le quedan capítulos siendo duros a la rubia ;) _

_ Dudas en común: Santana no lo va a tener nada fácil con Quinn, es probable que lo tengo incluso peor que con Rachel! Samchel se terminó al menos amorosamente hablando, pretendo que sigan siendo amigos! Y... tranquilos Quinn averiguará en el momento adecuado lo que ocurrió entre ellos y reaccionará...!_

Hasta pronto! recuerden dejar sus opiniones y comentarios! Les adoro!


	7. Viajes

A la mañana siguiente Rachel se levantó y recogió todo lo de la noche anterior, desde poner los platos en el lavavajillas hasta barrer y regar el jardín trasero. La noche anterior había estado demasiado cansada y sin ánimo como para hacer aquello por lo que fue lo primero que hizo al bajar de su habitación. Puso la música alta y se puso manos a la obra. No fue hasta medio día cuando tuvo su casa perfectamente recogida y limpia, justo cuando Santana apareció en su casa para cotillear un poco. Después de la marcha de Quinn habían estado un rato más en el jardín hasta que todos comenzaran a marcharse. Santana había tenido que irse con Britt de regreso por lo que no había podido preguntarle a su amiga sobre como le había ido con la chica rubia cuando habían estado a solas y aprovechando una comida que tenia la bailarina se había aparecido en casa de la actriz.

**-¿Qué pasó en la cocina?**- preguntó casi al entrar.

**-En resumen le dije que había cambiado y me dijo que debía demostrárselo- **le contó Rachel-** y que vino por Britt y Artie porque nosotros tres la abandonamos hace mucho. **

**-Vaya… la rubia sabe ser directa cuando quiere**- dijo Santana.

**-No sé que hacer Santana-** dijo mientras suspiraba.

**-Pensaba que después de la cena se ablandaría pero creo que está peor- **dijo con un suspiro la actriz.

**-Conseguiste hablar con ella a solas varias veces Rachel, ya es mejor que nada-** dijo la latina.

**-No lo sé Santana, le intenté preguntar si estaba con alguien y no me lo dejó claro**- confesó Rachel.

**-¿No te dijo si tenía pareja?**- preguntó sorprendida- **espera, realmente** **¿le preguntaste eso ?**

**-Mas o menos le pregunté sí- **respondió la chica**- pero también me dijo que no iba a darme explicaciones de su vida. **

**-Lógico-** entendió la latina.

**-No sé que hacer, es tan fría a veces que no parece la Quinn de la que me enamoré- **dijo Rachel.

**-Ha cambiado pero sigue siendo ella- **dijo pensativa la latina.

**-¿De verdad lo crees?-** preguntó Rachel con pena en su voz.

**-La vi hablando con Britt y sigue siendo la dulce y cariñosa Quinn pero es lógico que no se muestre así contigo**- le contó Santana.

**-Yo solo quiero recuperarla- **admitió una vez más en voz alta.

**-Haz lo que te ha dicho, demuestraloselo- l**a retó la latina-** vais a estar mucho tiempo fuera a solas. **

**-Iré poco a poco, de momento que viniera a sido un logro-** reconoció la morena-** aunque diga que es por Britt y Artie, si de verdad no me soportara no habría venido. **

**-No creo que no te soporte, parece más bien rencor que odio-** dijo pensativa la representante.

**-Dejemos un rato el tema Quinn, es lo único que pienso últimamente**- pidió la morena.

**-De acuerdo, ¿comemos?-** pregunto Santana.

**-Nunca dejará de asombrarme que siempre aparezcas en las horas de las comidas-** bromeó Rachel.

Pasó los siguientes días comenzando a preparar su equipaje ya que solo les quedaba un día rodando en Los Ángeles antes de marcharse a rodar primero a Carolina del Norte y luego a Canadá. El día de la cena las chicas se habían enterado por Artie de que había unas escenas para las que no encontraban el escenario adecuado y que existía la posibilidad de que se marcharan a Europa para rodarlas. Rachel tenía encima de su cama todo tipo de ropa intentando hacer un equilibrio de los diferentes climas que supuestamente iba a visitar en los próximos dos meses porque según parecía no iba a tener mucho tiempo de regresar aunque solo fuera para coger ropa. Después de cinco horas sin salir de la habitación y de aprenderse de memoria su armario una vez más había conseguido guardar toda la ropa que necesitaría ahora solo le faltaba su bolso, zapatos y las cosas de aseo que lo dejaría para el día siguiente.

A la mañana siguiente fue al estudio donde debía de grabar un par de escenas, una con Quinn y el resto de ellas sola, lo agradeció, desde la cena no sabía como volver a saludar o tratar a Quinn. Las primeras escenas fueron las suyas así que no fue hasta después de comer cuando la rubia apareció por el estudio. Rachel estaba sentada en su silla esperando la llegaba de la rubia cuando esta apareció y saludó amablemente a su compañera de reparto.

El rodaje de la escena fue rápido y sencillo, ambas llevaban sus guiones bien aprendidos y ninguno se había atascado o equivocado. La realidad de por qué siempre ocurría esto era fácil. Rachel siempre había sido metódica y perfeccionista en su trabajo, los primeros días había tenido más fallos porque se quedaba embobaba o distraída mirando a Quinn sin reaccionar pero se había propuesto que eso no pasaría, quería demostrarle a la rubia lo buena que era en aquello. Quinn por su parte también quería demostrarle a Rachel que era tan bueno en eso como ella y se había propuesto intentar hacer bien todas sus tomas, ya era algo personal. Ninguna de las dos era consciente de que estaba tratando de impresionar a la otra de una forma orgullosa.

**-Gracias por la invitación**- dijo Quinn sorprendiendo a Rachel-**la comida estaba muy buena.**

**-Fue genial-** dijo una sonriente Rachel-** quizás a la vuelta lo podamos repetir. **

**-Quizás-** repitió Quinn antes de girarse para marcharse.

**-Quinn, espera**- pidió la morena frenando a Quinn.

**-Dime-** dijo la rubia cuando se giró.

**-He visto que no tienes hoy tu coche, ¿quieres que te lleve?- **ofreció la morena.

**-Eh….- **se quedó pensativa un minuto antes de decidir-** de acuerdo. **

**-Espero que esto no sea una estrategia para que vea donde vives-** bromeó la morena.

**-Te recuerdo que te has ofrecido tú, yo no te lo he pedido-** dijo Quinn.

**-De nada Quinn, te llevo encantada-** ironizó la morena.

**-Perdón, no quería ser tan borde es solo que…-**

**-Te sale natural conmigo-** fue Rachel quien completó la frase.

**-Si- **admitió sin mirarla mientras estaban paradas en aquel semáforo.

**-No pasa nada, sé que se te pasará-** dijo orgullosa la morena.

**-Tu ego sigue intacto-** bromeó riendo Quinn.

**-¿Pensabas que iba a perderlo? **- respondió riendo también la morena.

**-Gira en la siguiente calle-** dijo Quinn cuando paró de reír-** es esa casa de allí, puedes parar en la puerta. **

**-Bonita casa**- dijo Rachel al verla-** ¿la has comprado? **

**-No es mía-** respondió Quinn**- es alquilada, sigo buscando mi sitio adecuado en la ciudad. **

**-Conozco un par de buenas agencias si necesitas ayuda- **ofreció amablemente la morena.

**-Te lo haré saber si lo necesito Rachel-** respondió Quinn algo seria.

**-¿Vives sola?**- la pregunta salió casi sin pensar de su boca y vio la cara de seriedad de la rubia**- perdón, me ha salido solo, no tienes que darme explicaciones de tu vida. **

**-Estoy compartiendo la casa con Emily, la jefa de casting-** le respondió Quinn para sorpresa de Rachel.

**-He tratado con ella, es muy simpática- **

**-Lo es-** afirmó la rubia-** está bien por ahora porque me voy pero cuando vuelva supongo que querré mi propio lugar.**

**-Y me pedirás mis agencias- **bromeó la morena haciendo reír también a Quinn.

**-Tengo que irme, ya sabes maletas y esas cosas que preparar**- dijo Quinn encogiendo los hombros.

**-Suerte, espero que tardes la mitad del tiempo que yo- **bromeó de nuevo Rachel-** ayer estuve toda la tarde. **

**-Rachel no es una mudanza son un par de meses- **le regañó la rubia.

**-No llevo tantas cosas de verdad, es solo que no sabía que elegir- **explicó algo sonrojada.

**-Nunca has sabido hacer una maleta en condiciones- s**e burló Quinn antes de darse cuenta de que estaba haciendo lo que se había prohibido, hacer alusión a su pasado juntas-** tengo que irme Rachel.**

**-Nos vemos mañana en el avión Quinn**- dijo Rachel volviendo a arrancar su coche.

**-Hasta mañana Rach**- se despidió mientras se bajaba del coche.

Rachel regresó a su casa después de dejar a Quinn para terminar de hacer la maleta. No pudo borrar la pequeña sonrisa que tenía en su cara, el día anterior se había levantado pensando que la probabilidad de recuperar a Quinn era nula pero después de ese día y de acompañarla a casa no parecía que fuera tan remoto. Quinn había bromeado con ella, en sus mismo coche y la había dejado llevarla a casa y Rachel no podía sentirse mejor.

Preparó las cosas que le faltaban y comprobó que llevaba todo lo necesario una vez más, carnet de conducir, pasaporte, tarjetas, etc. Fue a prepararse la cena a la cocina y se sentó a ver cualquier reality que echaran en la televisión en ese momento. El vuelo del día siguiente era relativamente temprano ya que Carolina del norte estaba al otro lado del país. No tendrían que rodar el día que llevaban pero a no ser que ocurriera un cambio de planes rodarían al día siguiente.

Su despertador sonó y antes de quedarse dormida se tiró de la cama hacia la ducha. Desayunó un tazón de cereales antes de marcharse porque no sabía si comería en el avión algo. Cuando salió a su puerta el coche que había pedido ya la estaba esperando. Había conseguido reducir su equipaje a una gran maleta para facturar y un bolso de mano bastante generoso. Al facturar su maleta se encontró a varios de los actores de la película allí y otros pasando el control policial.

Se montó en el avión aún con sus auriculares puestos, no tenía muchas ganas de hablar aún porque el sueño era mayor. Siguió las indicaciones de una azafata para llegar hasta el asiento que le habían asignado, le había tocado pasillo y se preguntó quien sería el afortunado que tendría la ventanilla de su lado. Se sentó con los ojos cerrados y la música aún puesta cuando sintió un pequeño golpe en el hombro, abrió los ojos y se encontró a Quinn frente a ella en el pasillo.

**-Mi asiento es ese**- dijo señalando el hueco al lado de Rachel-** ¿puedo pasar?**

**-Claro, claro, perdona-** se disculpó Rachel haciendo las piernas a un lado para que la rubia pasara.

**-Gracias**- agradeció la rubia una vez estuvo sentada.

**-Buenos días-** dijo Rachel ya más sonriente quitándose sus auriculares intentando entablar una conversación.

**-Que buen humor para lo temprano que es-** bromeó Quinn poniéndose sus gafas de sol y mirando hacia otro lado.

**-Hace tiempo que no salgo de LA, me alegra un cambio un tiempo-** explicó la morena.

**-¿Aunque sea para trabajar?-** preguntó la rubia irónicamente.

**-El trabajo no es nunca un problema-** dijo alegremente aunque se dio cuenta de lo irónico que era aquello si lo pensaba-** ¿has estado en Carolina del Norte y en Canadá?**

**-No la verdad- **respondió la rubia escuetamente.

**-Yo tampoco, van a ser unas semanas muy interesantes- **dijo Rachel mirando fijamente a Quinn que se vio obligada a apartar la mirada por su intensidad.

**-Voy a dormir un rato-** dijo la rubia cuando el avión ya estaba despegando sin más ganas de hablar.

Rachel sonrió dulcemente a Quinn que se colocó sus auriculares y se recostó un poco para estar más cómoda. La morena no pudo evitar observarla durante largo rato. Debía de haber sabido desde el momento en el que se sentó en aquel asiento que sería Quinn la que iría a su lado, al fin y al cabo parecía que siempre sus nombres estaban uno al lado del otro. Una hora después de haber despegado la morena también se había quedado dormida en su asiento. Rachel solo se despertó cuando sintió algo en su hombro, Quinn estaba tan dormida que su cuerpo había terminado por inclinarse para terminar apoyada en el hombro de su ex novia. Rachel sonrió dulcemente al verse en esa posición, sabía que era porque la rubia estaba completamente dormida pero no le importó, estaba feliz de estar así. Giró su cabeza y depositó un suave beso sobre la cabeza de la rubia antes de volver a quedarse completamente dormida.

El avión redujo su velocidad lo que indicaba que ya debían estar a punto de aterrizar, lo que provocó que Quinn se despertara. Rachel se despertó a continuación al notar a la rubia moviéndose de posición. Se giró para mirarla y la vio desperezándose lo que le provocó ternura y una sonrisa en su rostro.

**-Siento haberme dormido sobre ti, ha sido sin querer- **se disculpó la rubia cuando fue consciente de donde se había dormido.

**-No te preocupes, no pasa nada-** dijo amablemente Rachel aún sonriendo**- ¿has dormido bien?**

**-Sí-** respondió tímidamente aún sonrojada por haberse dormido sobre la morena.

Después de que el avión aterrizara los chicos fueron a la cinta a recoger sus maletas facturadas antes de marcharse. Varios coches les esperaban en la puerta del aeropuerto para llevarles al hotel donde se alojarían. Por suerte tenían una habitación para cada uno, aunque como siempre, la habitación de Rachel estaba junto a la de Quinn. Era cierto que quería recuperar a la rubia pero a veces se preguntaba si no sería demasiado para ella pasar tanto tiempo juntas. Soltó sus maletas en la habitación y se dejó caer en la cama, tenía toda la tarde para ella misma, ver la ciudad, quedarse en el hotel, muchas opciones pero no sabía cual elegir.

Para empezar decidió salir a dar un paseo por los alrededores y coger algo de comer, al parecer el resto había comido algo en el vuelo pero ella al estar dormida no había tenido esa oportunidad.

Cuando regresó al hotel subió directa a su habitación , salió del ascensor y pudo ver a Emily llamando a la puerta de Quinn. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo dirigiéndose a su habitación pudo escuchar una risa y ver como Emily entraba en la habitación de la rubia. Se preguntó por qué la chica estaba allí pero sobre todo sintió celos. Quería ser ella la que provocara la risa de Quinn, la que pudiese ir a su habitación sabiendo que la dejaría entrar en lugar de temer una bordería. Llevaba diez minutos en su habitación dando vueltas intentado idear un plan para acercarse a Quinn cuando una idd cruzó su mente y no dudó en llevarla a cabo. Si conocía aún a Quinn lo suficiente sabía que no le había contado a nadie del trabajo que se conocían previamente lo que le daba la ventaja que necesitaba. Salió al pasillo y se plantó delante de la puerta de la habitación de la rubia. Respiró profundo y luego llamó.

**-¿Emily puedes abrir?-** se escuchó en el interior de la habitación.

**-Claro- **otra voz se escuchó en el interior y al minuto la puerta se abrió ante Rachel.

**-Hola-** saludó alegremente.

**-Hola Rachel, que alegría verte- **dijo la jefa de casting.

**-¿Qué tal Emily? No te esperaba por aquí-** dijo fingiendo que no sabía que estaba allí.

**-He pasado a ver a Quinn un rato- **explicó Emily.

**-Que casualidad yo también-** dijo fingiendo inocencia.

**-¿Quieres pasar?-** preguntó la chica.

**-Claro- **aceptó Rachel encantada cuando Emily se echó a un lado.

**-¿Quién era?-** preguntó la rubia saliendo del baño con el pelo mojado**-Ho…Hola Rachel.**

**-Mira quien ha venido a verte**- dijo Emily**- parece que no soy la única que se aburría en su habitación.**

**-Claro-** dijo Rachel siguiendo su excus**a- quería ver si hacíamos algo. **

**-Estábamos hablando lo de ir a cenar-** explicó Emily-** ¿Quieres venirte?**

**-Por supuesto, me encantaría- **aceptó la morena mirando pícaramente a Quinn.

El plan de Rachel había funcionado, Emily no sabía nada del pasado de Quinn y Rachel y más o menos se llevaba bien con la chica lo que había puesto bastante fácil que la invitara al plan que tenían ellas ideado. Era perfecto, conseguía pasar tiempo con la rubia y al mismo tiempo impedía que pasara tiempo a solas con Emily. Quinn terminó de cepillarse el pelo y vestirse para salir a cenar. Salieron las tres juntas de hotel y la rubia aún no había cruzado palabra con Rachel. La actriz no borraba su sonrisa orgullosa de su rostro mientras caminaban hacia un restaurante que había visto durante su paseo aquella tarde. Era un sitio pequeño de comida italiana, algo que sabía que le encantaría a Quinn, estaba dispuesta a jugar todas sus cartas por la rubia. Se sentaron las tres en una mesa, tanto Emily como Rachel se las apañaron para tener a Quinn a su lado, la rubia estaba entre aquellas dos literalmente. Pidieron una botella de vino para las tres y cada una un generoso plato de pasta. Rachel había notado durante la cena como Emily intentaba flirtear con Quinn lo que le provocaba celos y hacía que interrumpiera el intento con el suyo propio.

**-Estabas realmente guapa con el vestido de la escena de las entrevistas- **dijo Emily antes de beber un sorbo de vino.

**-Gracias, era un vestido bonito, cualquier hubiese estado bien con él-** dijo la rubia quitándole importancia.

**-De hecho estabas genial Quinn**- elogió Rachel aprovechando el momento.

**-Oh dios mío Quinn-** dijo Emily cuando probó su plato-** son incluso mejores que los que probamos en aquel restaurante de la semana pasada. **

**-No puede ser-** dijo asombrada Quinn.

**-Toma, prueba-** Emily acercó su tenedor a la boca de la rubia que aceptó.

**-Tienes razón, están increíbles-** dijo cuando se tragó la comida.

**-¿Qué restaurante era?-** preguntó Rachel interrumpiendo el momento.

**-El Knop's en el centro- **respondió Quinn.

**-Ese sitio es genial pero conozco uno incluso mejor**- presumió la morena**- cuando volvamos te invito un día. **

**-Eh… claro**- respondió Quinn algo cortada por la situación.

Sin dudar se estaba convirtiendo en una guerra de cumplidos y bromas para ganarse a la rubia por parte de las dos morenas mientras que Quinn se sonrojaba y se limitaba a hablar poco y ver a los dos chicas intentar ser educadas al mismo tiempo que se estaban tirando de los pelos. Estaban esperando la cuenta cuando Emily sacó su móvil y propuso un nuevo plan.

**-Me han escrito los chicos, están tomando algo por ahí, podríamos unirnos-** sugirió Emily.

**-Una idea genial-** afirmó Rachel que no iba a dejarla sola con Quinn.

**-Lo cierto es que yo me retiro al hotel-** dijo rápidamente la rubia.

**-No seas aguafiestas Quinn-** protestó la jefa de casting.

**-Mañana madrugo y tengo que ir a rodar Emily, queda feo que la protagonista aparezca con mala cara-** se defendió Quinn.

**-Pero ya le he dicho a los chicos que íbamos**- insistió la chica.

**-Ve tú, no tienes que estar delante de la cámara ni importa tu cara de resaca**- dijo riendo la rubia.

**-Eso es cierto, bueno ¿vamos Rachel?**- se giró hacia la otra actriz para convencerla.

**-Creo que Quinn tiene razón, somos las protagonistas, queda mal que aparezcamos con resaca y mala cara- **Rachel no iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad.

**-Agua fiestas- **dijo mirando a ambas**- pero me quedo más tranquila si no vuelves sola al hotel-** esta vez se estaba dirigiendo a la rubia.

**-¿Nos vamos Quinn?- **dijo Rachel rompiendo el flirteo de Emily.

**-Vale**- a la rubia no le quedo otra más que aceptar aquello.

Se levantaron de la mesa y salieron las tres juntas del restaurante. Caminaron una calle juntas hasta que llegó el momento de separarse. Emily dio un rápido abrazo a Rachel pero con Quinn fue distinto, alargó el abrazo más de lo necesario para la morena pero además al separarse dejó un beso demasiado cerca de los labios de Quinn, cosa que tampoco ignoró la actriz. Emily alargó un poco más el momento despedida pero Rachel fue hábil y tiró de Quinn suavemente para caminar hacia el hotel de nuevo. La morena caminó a su lado un rato en silencio intentando averiguar como empezar una conversación.

**-¿Te ha gustado el restaurante?-** dijo Rachel rompiendo el hielo.

**-Sí, todo muy bueno-** respondió Quinn algo seria.

**-Tengo buen ojo- **dijo con algo de ego la morena.** -Emily es muy… cariñosa. **

**-Hay gente así**- fue la única respuesta de la rubia que no iba a dar más explicaciones.

**-¿Y ella es con la que vives?**- preguntó de nuevo la morena.

**-Sí- **respondió Quinn.

**-Entonces… quiero decir ella parece interesada y tú… fuisteis a cenar…-** Rachel no pudo terminar su frase.

**-Ah no, no vas a ir por ahí Rachel Berry- **cortó rápidamente la actriz rubia.

**-¿De qué estás hablando?**- preguntó la morena confusa.

**-Te dije que no iba a darte explicaciones de mi vida, no estamos en ese punto aún**- le respondió la chica.

**-No hace falta ni que lo digas, lo he comprobado esta noche-** los celos de Rachel comenzaban a aflorar.

**-¿De qué hablas?-** preguntó la rubia enfadada.

**-Oh venga Quinn, esa chica está loca por ti, admítelo-** le pidió Rachel con rabia.

**-Admite tú que has venido a mi habitación porque sabías que estaba ella-** la retó la rubia.

**-Sí, lo admito pero sino llega a estar ni me abrías abierto**- se defendió Rachel.

**-Lo sabía- **dijo Quinn.

**-¿Cómo quieres que te demuestre que he cambiado y seamos amigas si no me dejas casi ni hablarte?- **Rachel era la que atacaba ahora.

**-Puedes hablarme pero este tipo de tretas son las que no me gustan Rachel, nunca me han gustado-** dijo Quinn sin mirarla.

**-¿A qué te refieres?- **preguntó la morena confusa.

**-A aparecer en mi habitación porque sabes que está Emily, a llevarme a un italiano, a presumir de los restaurantes que conoces, a no salir para volverte conmigo-** dijo la rubia algo enfadada** -ya te dicho que me demuestres las cosas, no que uses todos tus trucos para acelerar esto y conseguir que seamos amigas en dos días.**

**-No son trucos Quinn**- se defendió la morena**- pero no me lo estás poniendo nada fácil. **

**-Tenía que llegar un momento en tu vida en el que todo no fuera fácil y perfecto para ti-** otra gran reproche de la chica.

**-Mira quién saca la artillería pesada-** dijo Rachel sorprendida por esa contestación.

** -Rachel de verdad, no tengo más ganas de pelear-** dijo cansinamente la rubia.

**-Yo tampoco quiero pelear más- **admitió la morena.

**-Para eso creo que nos haría falta una larga conversación-** dijo Quinn mientras abría la puerta de su habitación

**-Vamos a tenerla-** le pidió la actriz.

**-Rachel, no es el momento- **volvió a repetir la rubia.

**-Contigo parece que nunca lo es**- protestó Rachel seriamente.

**-Rachel, no voy a hablar de eso ahora- **dijo mientras entraba en su habitación** -nos vemos mañana en el rodaje. **

Rachel se quedó sola en mitad del pasillo observando la puerta cerrada de la habitación de Quinn, una vez más la había dejado desarmada.

* * *

><p><em>Aquí tienen un nuevo capítulo! Espero que les guste! Parece que Quinn sigue algo enfadada con Rachel :P <em>

_Varios preguntais... SI! Beth aparecerá más adelante =) _

_Por petición de todos acerca de la vida de Quinn he decidido que el próximo capítulo será un resumen de todos estos capítulos anteriores vistos desde el punto de vista de la rubia, lo que nos permitirá saber si está con alguien, sus amigos,que piensa etc... _

_ Dejen sus comentarios porque los adoro! =D _


	8. Quinn Fabray

Quinn Fabray era una chica de Lima, Ohio que se había marchado a Yale en cuanto terminó el instituto. Durante su época en Lima había sido la chica modelo de instituto, guapa, rubia, jefa de las animadoras y saliendo con el quaterback del equipo de fútbol hasta que dos grandes sucesos habían ocurrido en su vida: se había quedado embarazada y Rachel Berry había aparecido en su vida. Después de años en el Glee Club de amor odio entre las chicas habían conseguido llevarse bastante bien pero en cuanto se graduaron sus caminos se habían separado, ella se marchaba a Yale y la morena a NYADA en Nueva York.

El destino las reunió tiempo después de nuevo en Lima con noticias tristes, el Glee Club en el que se habían conocido se disolvía por diversos motivos. Inesperadamente Quinn había confesado en aquel encuentro que estaba enamorada de Rachel, que siempre lo había estado y le explicó mucha de la cosas de por qué se había comportado siempre como lo había hecho. El contacto entre las chicas había sido mayor desde ese momento, consiguiendo Quinn poco a poco conquistar a Rachel que cedió ante sus encantos enamorándose inesperadamente de ella.

Después de mucho tiempo de relación a distancia entre Nueva York y New Heaven cuando la rubia se iba a mudar a la gran ciudad con Rachel su relación se había roto. No había sido por falta de amor, sino por necesidad de querer algo mejor para las dos, Rachel se marchaba a Los Ángeles y ella no podía dar una vez más el capricho a su novia de marcharse con ella, habían sido demasiadas concesiones seguidas por parte de Quinn.

A pesar de su ruptura Quinn decidió quedarse a terminar sus estudios en la gran ciudad en la NYFA. Sam, Rachel y Santana se habían marchado juntos al otro lado del país y el resto se habían quedado en la ciudad con sus diferentes planes de futuro. Kurt le había ofrecido vivir con él y con Blaine cosa que la chica aceptó con la condición de que buscaran un nuevo apartamento, simplemente era demasiado duro no solo vivir en el mismo sitios donde había construido tantos recuerdos con Rachel sino en su misma habitación.

Supuestamente al romper habían prometido seguir en contacto e intentar ser amigas pero no había sido así, Rachel había desaparecido, no había ido a ninguna de las reuniones que habían organizado y que se había encargado personalmente de que la morena se enterara, parecía que Rachel ahora tenía una nueva vida que nos les incluía.

Cuando terminó los estudios comenzó con pequeños papeles en series y algunas películas que se grababan en la ciudad antes de decidir marcharse a probar un poco de suerte en LA aunque aún estaba viviendo entre ambas ciudades. Después de varios casting fallidos decidió presentarse a un casting para una película basada en una serie de libros que había tenido la suerte de leerse recientemente, lo que le otorgaba una ventaja sobre como tratar a su personaje. No había sido sencillo obtener aquel papel ya que había tenido que pasar como cinco castings diferentes y una larga semana se espera antes de que le comunicaran que el papel era suyo.

Era la mejor noticia que podía tener, iba a convertirse en una de las protagonistas de una trilogía de películas destinadas al éxito pero su noticia se vio alterada el primer día de trabajo. Una alterada Quinn debido a su tardanza por culpa del tráfico de LA, el cual odiaba, iba corriendo para llegar lo antes posible a la reunión del primer día. Entró casi sin fijarse en nada, lo único que vio fue una silla de ruedas y a Artie, no podía tener más suerte, era el director de la película. Después de un breve saludo fue cuando reparó en la presencia de alguien más allí, Rachel Berry era la otra protagonista de aquella película. No habló nada con ella, no quería hacerlo, no quería tener que estar en esa situación, Rachel no tenía porque irrumpir ahora en su vida y por ello la primera vez que la morena le habló de su boca solo pudieron salir palabras de reproche minutos antes de salir a dar una rueda de prensa donde tuvo que poner la mejor de sus sonrisas. Tras la entrevista fue directa a la casa en la que se estaba hospedando de alquiler con Emily, la directora de casting que después de conocerse mejor la había invitado a estar con ella hasta que encontrara una casa propia. Se metió en su habitación y descolgó el teléfono para llamar al que después de tantos años se había convertido en su mejor amigo: Kurt Hummel.

**-Dime que has visto la televisión-** dijo cuando supo que Kurt había descolgado.

**-Lo he visto, ¿Vas a hacer una película con Rachel?-** preguntó el chico realmente sorprendido.

**-No lo sabía, me he enterado hoy**- le explicó la rubia.

**-Vaya… ¿Como ha sido el encuentro?**- Kurt aún no se creía aquella noticia.

**-Extraño, no hemos hablado más de dos frases- r**espondió la chica.

**-¿Estás bien?-** Kurt sabía lo rara que podría ponerse aquella situación.

**-No lo sé, ha sido realmente imprevisible Kurt, la tuve delante era ella y está realmente guapa-** admitió la rubia.

**-Quinn**- le regañó Kurt.

**-Lo sé, pero es cierto Kurt-** admitió la rubi**a- no sé si esto de la película va a funcionar con nosotras así.**

**-¿No querrás dejarlo verdad?-** preguntó el chico preocupado.

**-No lo sé, ¿debería?-** preguntó aún dudosa.

**-Es tu decisión yo solo te voy a decir una cosa ¿A cuántas cosas renunció Rachel por ti?-**el chico estaba siendo realmente duro.

Aquella pregunta fue lo que necesitó Quinn para darse cuenta de que no iba a renunciar a aquella oportunidad por la presencia de Rachel en la película. Era lógico que Kurt fuese crítico con ella, al fin y al cabo era su mejor amigo y Rachel había dejado de hablar con el sin motivo al igual que con el resto, podía entender que no fuera a NY para no ver a Quinn pero de ahí a aislarle no lo entendía. Kurt se había convertido en diseñador de moda, sus trabajos en Vogue le habían dio haciendo cada vez más famoso, comenzando a tener su propia línea de ropa en producción. El chico estaba prometido con Blaine que en ese momento se encontraba trabajando en Broadway en el musical de Peter Pan.

Quinn se mentalizó en que debía de ser profesional, iría a trabajar y trataría a Rachel como a cualquier desconocido pero no la dejaría entrar en su vida, no después de la forma en la que desapareció. El primer día de rodaje no habían cruzado ni una palabra que no estuviera en el guión, aunque a Quinn le había sorprendido que Rachel se quedara dos veces en blanco mientras grababan no le había dicho nada al respecto. Al día siguiente debían rodar una escena desayunando, Quinn que había llegado pronto había visto la cantidad de comida y había reparado en que todo era carne y si Rachel no había cambiado seguía siendo vegetariana. Cuando Artie bromeó sobre la cantidad de comida que debería comer rodando y a Rachel se le puso la cara blanca al comprobar que era carne Quinn no pudo evitar intervenir y decir que era vegetariana aunque le restó toda la importancia del mundo cuando eso provocó que la morena se dirigiera a ella dándole las gracias. Horas después de aquel incidente se había chocado con Rachel en su camino hacia el coche para marcharse, a pesar de que la chica se había disculpado un reproche había salido de su boca casi sin pensar _'Es lo que tiene ir distraída con el móvil sin mirar lo que hay a tu alrededor' _aunque Rachel lo había ignorado y trató de darle conversación, por suerte para ella cuando Rachel intentó decirle algo más le había sonado el teléfono porque llegaba tarde a una cena con Kurt, el chico no había dudado en aprovechar sus días libres para ir a ver a Quinn y enterarse de que ocurría.

**-¿Qué piensas de Rachel?**- le preguntó el chico mientras cenaban.

**-Que sigue siendo la estrella que era- **respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

**-¿Crees que es la misma?- **volvió a preguntar el moreno.

**-De momento no me ha demostrado lo contrario- **respondió Quinn sencillamente-** ya sabes, perfeccionista, centrada en su trabajo, con ego y orgullo. **

**-La Rachel de hace cinco años-** dijo Kurt resoplando

**-Exactamente-** afirmó la rubia duramente.

La rubia estuvo cenando con Kurt hasta tarde cuando reparó en la hora se fue corriendo a su casa ya que tocaba rodaje de nuevo a la mañana siguiente. Aquel día Rachel estaba especialmente extraña, había aparecido con mala cara y ojeras, incluso las chicas de maquillaje se lo habían dicho a primera hora. Quinn estaba sentada en su silla repasando el guión cuando Artie se acercó a Rachel para preguntarle que ocurría. Aunque la morena negó que le ocurriera nada Quinn la había visto jugar con sus dedos, no pudo evitar sonreír, Rachel seguía teniendo esa manía cuando me mentía. Fue inevitable que se preocupara sobre si le pasaba algo por lo que le preguntó. Sabía que se había dicho a si misma que no iba a dejar entrar a Rachel en su vida pero era humana y que se preocupara por ella, tanto como se podía preocupar por cualquier compañero, era inevitable así que cuando Rachel negó que le ocurriera algo le recordó sobre como había jugado con sus dedos mintiendo. La morena solo dijo que se encontraba mal porque no había dormido y se marchó a su caravana, Quinn sabía que ocurría algo más pero si Rachel no se lo iba a contar no iba a ser ella quien insistiera.

Por si todo aquello no estuviese siendo suficiente días después apareció en el estudio por sorpresa Santana. La latina había sido su mejor amiga hasta que decidió cambiarla por Rachel. Santana se había convertido en su representante y tan solo unos meses después de marcharse a LA con ella la chica había dejado de hablarle. Casi por orden de Artie fue a comer junto a él y las dos morenas, ahora mejores amigas, pasó media comida escuchando las diferentes historias hasta que ella contó la cantidad de casting que tuvo que pasar para llegar a ese momento y fue cuando vio la cara de culpabilidad de Rachel, probablemente por el hecho de que ella fue escogida casi directamente, como Quinn decía, con la facilidad que le caracterizaba cuando se trataba de trabajo.

Desde aquel día, Quinn no sabía que había ocurrido pero la Rachel que apareció en el estudio era otra. No borraba la sonrisa de la cara, era amable, hablaba entre las tomas y reía sin parar. La rubia se encontraba leyendo el periódico en su móvil cuando escuchó a Rachel hablarle, quería saber si iba a comer. Sorprendentemente la morena la invitó a comer junto a ella en uno de los sitios del estudio. La conversación la guió a descubrir como Rachel no solo hacía cinco años que no iba a NY sino que tampoco había ido en los últimos años a Lima, argumentando que siempre eran sus padres los que la visitaban. Justo cuando iban a marcharse, Rachel había intentado tener una conversación sería con ella, sobre ciertos asuntos pero Quinn se lo había impedido. La rubia no quería hablar de eso, y si alguna vez lo hablaban no iba a ser algo que se resolviera en diez minutos.

Su relación con Rachel mejoró notablemente, al menos ya no se huían ni se contestaban de mala manera. Un día debían de rodar en un exterior, algo de un tren que la compañía tenía siempre disponible. Rachel llegó alegre y bromista lo que se contagió a la rubia y la hizo reír mediante bromas tontas sobre el café que se estaba tomando. Los días de rodaje en la ciudad estaban llegando a su fin y parecía que las chicas se comportaban correctamente. Un día estaban grabando una escena en la que debían de hacer varias cosas complicadas, sobre todo Rachel que se negó al uso de un doble y le hizo perder el horario de aquel día de rodaje por su orgullo. Odiaba eso de Rachel, lo había odiado en el pasado y lo seguía haciendo, ¿tanto costaba reconocer que necesitaba ayuda? ¿Qué no podía hacerlo todo ella? La ignoró y siguió ensayando su parte hasta que Rachel estuvo preparada.

Uno de los últimos días en el estudio Santana volvió a presentarse por sorpresa allí, intentó invitarlos a todos a cenar pero ni la propia Rachel quería ir así que pudo esquivar esa bala. Sin embargo no pudo esquivar la siguiente, no sabía como pero había terminando aceptando una cena ese fin de semana en casa de Rachel, no era lo que tenía previsto.

Al llegar a casa esa noche deseó que Kurt estuviera en Los Ángeles y no en NY porque realmente necesitaba hablar con él así que le dejó un mensaje haciendole saber que debía de llamarla por la mañana. Dejó la cosas en su habitación y se bajó a ver la televisión con Emily. Emily había sido realmente amable, era simpática, divertida y entretenida, Quinn disfrutaba viviendo con ella, no había duda. Deseó poder contarle por qué estaba preocupada en ese momento pero no pudo, no le había contado a nadie que Rachel y ella se conocían antes de la película y no iba a hacerlo ahora.

Emily era la jefa de casting de la película que ahora en el rodaje se encargaba del contacto con los actores y de que todo funcionara bien. Se habían llevado bien casi de inmediato y después de un día tomando café la morena al enterarse de que Quinn seguía malviviendo en un hotel le había ofrecido quedarse en casa unos días. Lo cierto era que a veces sentía que la chica flirteaba con ella, Emily era alta, muy morena de piel y pelo largo ondulado negro. Vestía bastante casual la mayoría de las veces y siempre regalaba una sonrisa para animarte. Quinn lo reconocía era realmente guapa.

En esos cinco años desde que lo dejó con Rachel, la rubia no había tenido una relación seria pero no era por culpa de la morena sino por el hecho de que el ritmo de vida que había llevado tampoco se lo había permitido y porque había volcado todo su amor en otra pequeña persona: Beth. Era cierto que los dos primeros años parecieron imposibles sin Rachel pero como todo, se había acostumbrado a ello y a pensar que la morena no era el gran amor de su vida a pesar de lo que siempre había creído. Shelby se había mudado a Nueva York casi al mismo tiempo que la rubia lo que le permitía después de una larga conversación con la mujer volver a ver a su pequeña hija casi a diario si ella quería. Quinn había curado sus heridas gracias a la pequeña de ojos azules que adoraba tener en sus brazos y poco a poco su relación con Shelby había mejorado mucho, lo que era irónico si tenía en cuenta que era la madre de Rachel. Desde el primer día Quinn le había contado su historia con la ahora actriz a Shelby para dejar las cosas claras y que supiera que cuanto menos la mencionara mejor.

Después su ritmo de audiciones, la pequeña, trabajos, viajes a LA solo le habían dejado tener algún que otro rollo de una noche con varias chicas después de haber salido de fiesta. La rubia lo tenía claro, era momento de centrarse en su carrera y en Beth y hacerla despegar, después ya tendría tiempo del resto pero no iba a dejar de triunfar por nadie.

Con Emily fue diferente, era atractiva y podía ser un gran entrenamiento en aquella ciudad en la que ahora estaba sola la mayoría de los días aunque al principio pensó que sería raro por el hecho de vivir y trabajar juntas, no quería momentos incómodos a todas horas. Eso y que había días en que Rachel se las apañaba para colarse en sus pensamiento cuando llegaba a casa. Sin embargo el roce de tanto tiempo juntas, la simpatía y persuasión de Emily y la a veces, baja autoestima de Quinn las había llevado a la cama después de una cena y algo más de vino de la cuenta frente al televisor una noche cualquiera. Hecho que se repitió varias veces más entre ellas, Quinn se sentía agusto y valorada y le gustaba esa sensación.

A la mañana siguiente recibió la llamada de Kurt bastante temprano, era consecuencia de la diferencia horaria. Le contó a su amigo la cena a la que había sido invitada y tras un largo silencio había insistido en que debía ir, no solo porque ya había dicho que sí, sino porque iban Artie y Britt que si habían mantenido el contacto con ella aquellos años.

Se sentó delante de su armario que no era muy grande porque la mayoría de su ropa estaba en NY aún y pensó en que ponerse, no quería ir demasiado arreglada ni que Rachel pensara algo que no era así que se decidió por un sencillo vestido rojo de lunares blancos. Emily que salía a cenar se ofreció a llevarla en coche, después de repetirle varias veces lo realmente guapa que estaba, lo que facilitaba para Quinn poder beber en la cena al no conducir. Llegó tarde por culpa del tráfico y porque se perdieron en el camino pero cuando vio a Rachel le costó disculparse, la chica estaba realmente guapa en aquel vestido negro, los años y la madurez le habían sentado bien. La cena estuvo bien, Rachel había presumido de cocinarlo todo y tenía motivos para ello, la comida estaba realmente buena y sabrosa. Le había encantado ponerse al día con Britt ya que llevan sin hablar con ella casi un mes y casi ignoró la presencia de Santana y Sam exceptuando cuando estaban todos a la mesa juntos.

La casa de Rachel era sencilla y bonita, sin duda lo que más le gustó fue el patio trasero privado con aquella piscina y el jardín bien cuidado. Se imaginó que en la parte de arriba de la casa estaría su habitación. Estaba examinando los diferentes cuadros que había en la pared cuando regresaba del baño y vio a Rachel en la cocina preparando el poste. Ofreció su ayuda pero la morena afirmó tenerlo todo controlado e intentó establecer una desenfadada conversación con ella. El momento clave fue cuando Rachel aprovechó para decirle a Quinn que había cambiado mucho y que debía creerla pero la rubia había sido clara, si de verdad había cambiado que lo demostrara. No pudieron terminar su conversación porque Santana, tan oportuna como siempre, había aparecido interrumpiendolas.

Quinn recibió una llamada de Emily, la chica se volvía a casa y no le importaba pasar a recoger a la rubia para que no tuviera que volverse en taxi. A Quinn le pareció adorable aquella ofrenda así que se disculpó por marcharse y Rachel insistió en acompañarla a la puerta lo que le pareció un gesto bonito a la rubia. No supo como pero Rachel había terminado preguntándole si estaba con alguien a lo que inmediatamente Quinn se había negado a responder, para más tarde agregar la frase que no tenía por qué darle explicaciones de su vida antes de marcharse en el coche que ya la esperaba en la puerta con Emily allí.

**-Estás realmente guapa esta noche**- dijo Emily al verla de nuevo.

**-Creo que me lo has dicho como diez veces ya- d**ijo sonrojada Quinn mientras reía.

**-Me gusta repetir las cosas que me gustan**- se burló la chica.

**-Conduce a casa, estoy realmente cansada- **dijo quitándole importancia.

**-¿Cómo de cansada?-** preguntó pícaramente mientras conducía y Quinn sonrió sabiendo perfectamente a que se refería la morena.

El lunes debía ir de nuevo al estudio a rodar las últimas escenas antes de marcharse a los diferentes escenarios. El día fue rápido y tan solo tuvo que compartir con Rachel las escenas de la tarde. Cuando se iba a marchar vio a la morena andando hacia su coche por lo que se acercó a ella a darle las gracias por la invitación del sábado. A pesar de lo que pensaba en su momento había sido una noche agradable. Ese día su coche estaba en la revisión por lo que no se lo había podido llevar al estudio, detalle en que Rachel había reparado y se ofreció a llevarla a casa. Tuvieron una agradable conversación en el coche, con algunas bromas e incluso con la confesión de Quinn de que vivía con Emily durante unos meses hasta que tuviera su propia casa. No fue hasta que las bromas llevaron a que a Quinn se le escapara una alusión a su pasado cuando se volvió incómodo y la rubia se marchó, se verían al día siguiente en el avión.

Quinn debía de reconocer que por cosas como era volvía a pensar en Rachel, cuando era divertida, despreocupada y atenta era imposible no pensar en que de verdad había cambiado. Rachel estaba intentando tener detalles con Quinn casi a diario y la rubia los estaba notando, se había tomado al pie de la letra lo de demostrar que había cambiado. Se preguntaba por qué haría eso, ¿quería que fueran amigas? ¿Quería algo más? No, no podía querer que volvieran juntas, habían pasado cinco años y no se había molestado en escribir ni una vez, si de verdad la quisiera no habría dejado que eso ocurriera. La rubia entró en la solitaria casa, Emily debería estar aún en el estudio si no estaba allí, y subió a su habitación para hacer la maleta, esperaba no tardar tanto como Rachel le había dicho.

Al día siguiente se levantó pronto para ir al aeropuerto junto a Emily, la chica había llamado a un taxi que las llevaría a ambas. A pesar de que ella se había levantado con tiempo, la morena se había quedado dormida y provocó que fueran las últimas en llegar al vuelo. Embarcó y buscó su asiento, no se sorprendió al encontrarlo junto a Rachel, era lo normal en aquella película al fin y al cabo. La morena que no había quitado su sonrisa de la cara desde que la había visto aparecer le estaba dando conversación, Quinn agradecía su buen humor un poco contagioso a esas horas, aunque prefirió dormir cuando Rachel comenzó a hablar sobre lo interesantes que iban a ser las siguientes semanas. Quinn se colocó sus gafas de sol para que no le molestara mientras intentaba dormir y se recostó un poco en el asiento. No se despertó hasta casi el aterrizaje del avión. Antes de abrir los ojos se encontró en una posición muy cómoda y cuando los abrió fue cuando descubrió que estaba sobre Rachel. Se disculpó educadamente por si había molestado a la chica pero una vez más apareció el bueno humor de la morena acompañado de una sonrisa.

Después del aterrizaje fueron cada uno a buscar su respectiva maleta y salieron hacia la puerta donde una serie de coches ya les esperaba para llevarles directos al hotel. La rubia decidió quedarse en la habitación viendo una película, hacía algo de calor y estaba cansada, aunque hubiese dormido en el avión los viajes siempre la dejaban así. Unas horas después escuchó a alguien llamando a la puerta y sonrió al ver que se trataba de Emily, la chica también estaba aburrida en el hotel y quería un poco de compañía. No tardó en proponerle a la actriz que salieran a cenar por la ciudad para despejarse por lo que la rubia aceptó y se metió en la ducha para prepararse. Escuchó que llamaban a la puerta mientras estaba terminando de secarse el cuerpo por lo que pidió a Emily que fuera ella la encargada de abrir y salió unos minutos más tarde para ver quién era. Se sorprendió al encontrarse allí a Rachel. La sorpresa solo le duró un minuto porque entonces lo supo. Quinn la conocía, aquello no había sido casualidad, Rachel no habría ido a buscarla así como así sino supiera que se iba a llevar algo positivo de aquello, aún no estaban en ese punto de llevarse bien en el que podían aparecer en la habitación de la otra cuando quisieran. Sin duda Rachel sabia que Emily estaba allí y había decidido aparecer. La chica la había invitado a acompañarlas en la cena y Rachel había aceptado por lo que Quinn no tuvo más remedio que vestirse e ir con ambas a cenar.

Rachel insistió en llevarlas a un restaurante que había visto aquella tarde, un italiano, pequeño, acogedor, esa clase de restaurantes que la rubia adoraba aún. La dejaron sentaba en el centro y se sintió un poco extraña. Por un lado estaba Rachel que estaba con su sonrisa permanente, siendo simpática y graciosa hasta extremos que resultaba extraño y por otro estaba Emily que si bien había flirteado con ella en otras ocasiones y que en parte era lógico que lo hiciera teniendo en cuenta que se había acostado varias veces, parecía haber decidido que esa noche lo haría más que nunca. Quinn pudo notar como Rachel intervenía cada vez que Emily intentaba algún tipo de tonteo con ella, vio su mirada y le pareció notar varias veces que los celos invadían a la actriz si ella se mostraba algo más cariñosa con Emily que con la morena. Todo esto provocó que la cena fuera algo extraña por lo que se alegró cuando Emily dijo que irían a tomar algo con los chicos, lo tenía todo pensado, Emily había aceptado por lo que ella decía que no iría y Rachel se iría con Emily para no levantar sospechas pero su plan no salió así. Rachel también se había negado a salir y la compararía de regreso al hotel.

La despedida de Emily fue excesivamente cariñosa, dejando incluso un beso demasiado cerca de sus labios, Quinn sintió un escalofrío y no supo si fue por el beso, por la brisa o por la mirada que le echó Rachel cuando se separaron. Caminó junto a Rachel deseando que esta no hablara pero era inevitable que lo hiciera. En cuanto la morena insinuó algo sobre Emily y ella la corto rápidamente No era el momento de tener aquella conversación y no iba a consentir que Rachel cotilleara de esa manera en su vida. Rachel se estaba comportando raro, supuestamente quería que se llevaran bien pero a veces veía la forma en la que la miraba y sabía que eso no era lo único que quería. Era esa mirada llena de fuego capaz de derretirte y desarmarte por igual. Quinn no quería hablar con Rachel sobre muchas cosas pero sobre todo de ellas, no iba a permitir dejarse derribar por ella. Ahora era una cambiada Quinn Fabray que podía sobrevivir a las miradas y caprichos de Rachel Berry, su exnovia, sin problemas.

* * *

><p><em>Aquí les dejo una nueva actualización! Siento la tardanza pero estaba de viaje =( <em>

_Como ya les dije este capítulo sería un poco resumen de lo que ocurrió hasta ahora visto desde el punto de vista de Quinn! Ya saben algo más de su vida, Beth está muy presente en ella por lo que más adelante deberá aparecer :P también saben ya que a pesar de no tener pareja tiene o ha tenido algo con Emily y Rachel lo sospecha... _

_Solo les adelanto que en el capítulo siguiente la historia sigue normalmente y las chicas por fin hablarán de su pasado y muchas cosas mas :D _

_Espero sus comentarios con ganas! Les adoro! _


	9. Hablemos

_VUELVO A SUBIR EL CAPÍTULO YA QUE A LA MAYORÍA NO SE OS VEÍA BIEN Y FALTABAN PARTES! LO SIENTO :(_

* * *

><p>Desde la noche que llegaron a Carolina del Norte Rachel no había vuelto a tener ocasión de pasar tiempo a solas con Quinn. El rodaje se estaba convirtiendo en una locura y casi no tenían tiempo para nada más. El problema de grabar en exteriores era que debían repetir las tomas un mayor número de veces ya que les afectaba el clima, el sol, si había gente alrededor viendo como grababan o simplemente si aparecía algún animal salvaje. Su vida se había reducido a ir del hotel al rodaje y del rodaje al hotel. No era solo por la cantidad de escenas que debían grabar sino porque además casi todas exigían una parte física, lo que le cansaba más aún.<p>

El rodaje en Carolina del Norte se había aumentado de cinco a diez días más de lo previsto, lo que había enfurecido a Artie y había provocado un ambiente extraño en el set de trabajo. Fue por eso que Rachel agradeció enormemente cuando por fin anunciaron que se iban a Canadá a terminar de rodar en los exteriores necesarios. Rachel hizo su maleta con ganas, su estancia en aquella ciudad no había resultado lo bien que ella esperaba y tenía la esperanza de que en Canadá todo iba a ir mejor tanto con la película como con Quinn.

No habían vuelto a tener una conversación las dos solas desde la noche de la cena con Emily pero si todo seguía como hasta ahora en el avión era altamente probable que estuvieran sentadas juntas de nuevo. No se equivocó, al llegar a su asiento esta vez la rubia ya se encontraba ahí, la saludó con una sonrisa que la rubia correspondió tímidamente. Se sentó junto a ella e intentó saber que decir o que hacer con Quinn en ese momento, le habían dolido sus últimas palabra sobre que utilizaba tretas para ganársela y eso le hacía dudar sobre como actuar con ella.

**-Si yo soy la protagonista, ¿por qué te dan siempre a ti la ventana?-** Rachel la miró sonriendo para que entendiera que era una broma.

**-Les caigo mejor**- respondió Quinn encogiendo sus hombros.

**-Tienes que estar contenta, por fin vamos a Canadá- **dijo cambiando de tema.

**-Si, me hace ilusión ver aquello, un país nuevo, es interesante- **dijo la rubia.

**-Espero que sea mejor que estos días aquí-** Quinn la miró extrañada** -ya sabes el rodaje ha sido una locura.**

**-Lo cierto es que sí, han sido días raros**- afirmó la chica que iba a hablar pero la megafonía anunciando que ya habían despegado la interrumpió.

**-Si quieres apoyarte para dormir no me importa- **dijo Rachel sonriendo dulcemente.

**-Gracias Rachel**- dijo la rubia colocándose una vez más sus gafas de sol

Rachel aguantó despierta todo lo posible observando de reojo a Quinn que sí se había quedado dormida casi al salir del aeropuerto. Una vez más el sueño de Quinn era tan profundo que sin quererlo se había ido recostando sobre Rachel que sonrió dulcemente ante aquella situación. Volver a tener a Quinn así parecía tan increíble que tuvo que respirar varias veces el olor de su pelo para asimilar que era cierto y estaban en esa posición. Le hubiese gustado que fuera por gusto de la rubia y no por estar dormida pero no importaba, le valía lo suficiente para seguir intentando reconquistarla a pesar de que sus dudas aparecían a veces.

El hotel en el que se hospedaban esta vez era mucho mejor que el anterior y Rachel y Quinn eran las que huían conseguido las dos habitaciones más grandes y mejores equipadas del hotel. Imaginaba que ya que tenían que pasar más tiempo allí querían hacerles su estancia lo más agradable posible. Las dos habitaciones tenían una pequeño salón con sofá y tele abierto hacia la habitación y se comunicaban por el balcón exterior con vistas a la ciudad. Esta vez Rachel si deshizo sus maletas, no le gustaba tener que estar todo el día rebuscando si iba a estar más tiempo allí. A pesar de ser verano hacía mas frío allí que en California o Carolina del Norte por lo que Rachel agradeció haber ido equipada y llevar algo de ropa de más abrigo.

Pasó toda la tarde acomodando la habitación a su gusto para las próximas semanas y cuando llegó la noche se asomó al balcón. Fue inevitable que intentara asomarse a la habitación de la rubia pero todas las luces parecían apagadas, la chica debía de haber salido. Rachel miró la hora, se había entretenido tanto que no había reparado que ya era la hora de cenar así que decidió bajar al restaurante de hotel a tomar algo antes de encerrarse en su habitación a dormir. Llegó a la recepción y le preguntó a un amable chico las indicaciones para llegar al restaurante ya que el hotel era realmente grande. Cuando entró en la estancia pudo ver de espaldas una cabeza rubia que reconoció perfectamente. Estaba sola, sentada en una mesa mirando hacia la nada. Fue entonces cuando Rachel lo supo, quería hablar con ella y no iba a posponerlo más, no iba a repetirse como lo hacia pasado en Carolina allí en Canadá. Respiró profundo y se armó de valor para acercarse por detrás a la actriz rubia.

**-¿Crees que podemos hablar?-** preguntó Rachel sorprendiendo a Quinn.

**-¿De algo en particular?**- la rubia respondió con otra pregunta.

**-Creía que teníamos temas pendientes-** contestó la actriz.

**-Los tenemos-** afirmó la rubia**- ¿crees que es el momento? **

**-Estoy cansada de esperar el momento, no sé si es el momento Quinn-** protestó Rache**l- no sé nada, lo único que sé es que estamos en Canadá, en un hotel, no tenemos mucho que hacer cuando no estamos rodando y casi nadie con quien estar-** dijo Rachel algo enfadada**- si ni siquiera entre nosotras nos hablamos mal vamos. **

**-¿Podemos salir a la terraza?**- preguntó la rubia indicando que aceptaba tener aquella conversación**- creo que nos controlaremos mejor si estamos en un sitio abierto y con gente cerca. **

**-Claro-** Rachel esperó a que la rubia se levantara para seguirla a una mesa en la terraza, eligieron la más alejada de todas pero con gente relativamente cerca -**No sé por donde empezar.**

**-Yo tampoco Rachel-** confesó la rubia.

**-Siento como terminó todo**- dijo por fin la morena rompiendo el hielo**- de verdad, no lo digo para cumplir, lo siento mucho.**

**-No llamaste, no escribiste, desapareciste de la vida de todos Rachel-** le recriminó la rubia.

**-¿Qué pretendías que hiciera? ¿Que fuera a NY y me quedará en el apartamento como si nada?**- preguntó Rachel aún enfadada.

**-Rachel no has vuelto a NY, no volviste a Lima, no solo dejaste de hablarme a mí sino a Kurt, Blaine, Artie y Mercedes-** le recordó la rubia.

**-¿Sabes lo duro que fue para mí montarme en ese avión y venir aquí sin ti?-** preguntó de nuevo Rachel.

**-Tú tomaste esa decisión Rachel-** afirmó duramente la rubia.

**-Sí, la tomé Quinn, me lo dejaste claro y lo sigues haciendo y yo me sigo preguntando si debía de haberme quedado-** admitió desviando la mirada.

**-¿Lo sigues haciendo?-** preguntó sorprendida.

**-Desaparecí de la vida de todos porque la decisión como has dicho estaba tomada, no soportaba hablar con Kurt o con cualquiera y que me contara que había salido contigo o habías ido de viaje-** dijo ignorando la pregunta de la rubia.

**-Podrías haberles dicho que no me mencionaran-** sugirió Quinn.

**-No podía pedirles que dejaran de compartir su vida conmigo porque a mí me doliera el hecho de oír tu nombre**- admitió la morena.

**-Vaya momento elegiste para empezar a no ser una eogísta- **dijo de mala manera la rubia-**¿Crees que yo no lo pasé mal? ¿De verdad piensas que me quedé en NY y olvidé todo de la noche a la mañana? -** ahora era Quinn la que estaba enfadada.

**-No he dicho eso- **se defendió Rachel

**-No podía dejarlo todo de nuevo para venir a LA Rachel**- atacó de nuevo Quinn.

**-Y ahora lo entiendo Quinn-** confesó la morena.

**-Solo te han hecho falta ¿cuánto? ¿Cinco años?- **dijo irónicamente la chica, estaba dolida aún y lo estaba demostrando.

**-Vale creo que necesitamos tranquilizarnos- **propuso Rachel aún dolida por el último comentario.

**-De acuerdo- **aceptó Quinn respirando profundamente.

**-Me alejé de ti porque pensaba en ti las 24 horas de mi vida, no podía hacer nada sin pensar que estaríamos haciendo en ese momento si me hubiese quedado en Nueva York-** dijo casi en un susurro la morena.

**-No sé que hubiésemos estado haciendo, me daba igual, solo me hubiese importado que estábamos juntas-** dijo Quinn dolida.

**-Tomé la decisión y tuve que ser consecuente con ella-** dijo Rachel apenada

**-¿Sabes que no pasa nada por reconocer que te equivocabas verdad?-** le atacó la rubia-** si hubieses vuelto a los dos meses diciéndome eso habría sido capaz de perdonarte y empezar de nuevo. **

**-No podía hacer eso- i**ntentó razonar la actriz.

**-Claro porque tu orgullo fue demasiado grande para reconocer que yo te importaba mas que aquel trabajo-** dijo de mala manera la rubia.

**-No fue mi orgullo.. fue… no sé porque no volví- **admitió Rachel- **simplemente no pude reconocerlo. **

**-Y sigues sin reconocer tus errores-** otro reproche más de Quinn.

**-He cambiado mucho Quinn, ya te lo dije-** le recordó la chica.

**-Yo también he cambiado Rachel**- afirmó Quinn-** no soy la ilusa enamorada que se cree todo lo que le dicen. **

**-Siento haber desaparecido de la forma en que lo hice de la vida de todos**- dijo Rachel volviendo al tema principal**- pero necesitaba intentar ser feliz Quinn.**

**-Parece que funcionó, lo superaste y ahora eres la gran estrella que siempre quisiste-** recriminó la rubia.

**-No solo quería ser una estrella- **protestó Rachel provocando un gran silencio entre ambas**- fui egoísta. **

**-Lo fuiste-** confirmó Quinn.

**-No solo cuando lo dejamos, otras veces, siento como era-** Rachel hablaba ahora mucho más tranquila.

**-¿Ya no lo eres?**- pero Quinn no estaba dispuesta a relajarse mucho.

**-Todo lo que me pasó sirvió para que cambiara, he madurado también, de verdad- **miró fijamente a Quinn intentando ser sincera.

**-Me alegro que algo bueno saliera de aquel incidente-** dijo acompañada de un suspiro.

**-Siento todo lo que hice mal en nuestra relación y todo lo que pasó Quinn, lo único que sé es que estamos aquí y ahora las dos, tendiendo que pasar mucho tiempo juntas por delante y que me gustaría que fuéramos capaces de ser amigas- **pidió casi en una súplica la morena.

**-Rachel no lo se-**Quinn estaba realmente dubitativa.

**-Quinn ya no se cómo pedirte perdón o que más decirte**-Rachel comenzaba a desesperaré de aquella situación.

**-Quizás es hora de demostrar las cosas y no decirlas- **

**-Esta bien-** término por aceptar Rachel- **dejemos las palabras, no hablemos si no quieres pero al menos cenemos juntas en esta mesa, puedes hacer como si no estuviera.**

**-Vamos a pedir algo para cenar- **aceptó la propuesta Quinn.

Como había dicho Rachel llamaron al camarero y pidieron algo para cenar, estaban sentadas una al lado de la otra sin mirarse, solo miraban al jardín que tenían delante. La morena no quería tentar más a la suerte, la conversación había sido intensa, se habían echado muchas cosas en cara y pedido perdón por otras, era todo un logro después de ver la cara que había puesto en ocasiones Quinn verla allí aún sentada a su lado. Rachel pidió una ensalada y Quinn una especie de sándwich vegetal que la morena se moría por probar debido a lo apetecible que lucia. Se contuvo de hacer ningún comentario al respecto, es más se contuvo de hacer ningún comentario en general. Al terminar la rubia llamo al camarero para pagar que les indicó q ambas que todos sus gastos corrían a cargo de la compañía cinematográfica y que podían marcharse. Las chicas se despidieren del camarero y subieron de nuevo a sus habitaciones. Rachel respiraba pacientemente esperando el ascensor, de monto en el y observo a Quinn que estaba un paso delante de ella. Las puertas de abrieron, habían llegado a su planta y Rachel no puso contenerse más.

**-¿Esto es todo?-** Quinn se giró para mirarla y pudo ver que los ojos de Rachel sólo mostraban pena**- ¿Así va a ser ahora? **

**-Rachel...**-intento hablar Quinn.

**-¿Cada una por su lado? ¿Sin hablarnos y casi sin mirarnos?-** Rachel no podía contener sus lágrimas al pensar que eso era todo que no tenía más oportunidad de arreglar las cosas con la rubia**- dos desconocidas que nunca han tenido un pasado en común y que se ignoran completamente.**

**-No digas eso Rachel, claro que tenemos un pasado**- dijo por fin Quinn acercándose a ella.

**-¿Qué quieres que diga Quinn?- **la primera lágrima de muchas cayo por su mejilla- **te he pedido perdón, te he intentado explicar que se que cometí muchos fallos pero que he cambiado y quiero intentar que nos llevemos bien, que te rías conmigo y demostrarte que no soy aquella niñata de hace cinco años.**

**-Rachel, Rachel, tranquilízate**- ordeno Quinn que ya había roto la distancia entre ellas y le cogía el brazo**- respira y para de llorar por favor. **

**-No puedo-** fue lo único que salió de su boca

Y tenía razón no podía parar de llorar, el momento que llevaba temiendo desde que Quinn había llegado a su vida de nuevo había llegado. Sus posibilidades con la rubia se habían esfumado después de aquella conversación o al menos eso parecía durante la cena y la vuelta al dormitorio. A Quinn se le rompió el alma de ver a Rachel de aquella manera, solo quería que se tranquilizara así que abrió su habitación y tiró de la morena hacía el interior. La sentó en el sofá donde Rachel se tapó la cara con las manos y Quinn acarició su espalda, la rubia notó como se estremeció con aquel mero contacto. Al cabo de un rato los sollozos de Rachel habían parado un poco y respiraba más tranquilamente por lo que Quinn apartó sus manos de la cara para mirarla.

**-¿Mejor?**- preguntó la rubia y Rachel solo asintió con la cabeza**- respira. **

**-Siento todo este numerito**- se disculpó la morena.

**-Tranquila Rach-** dijo Quinn quitándole importancia y sin poder evitar que aquel mote saliera de su boca.

**-Lo siento Quinn, por esto y por todas las cosas que he hecho mal-** Rachel se giró para mirarla a los ojos fijamente-** entiendo que no quieras saber nada de mí pero solo quiero que sepas que de verdad lo siento de corazón. **

**-¿Dónde vas?- **preguntó Quinn cuando la vio levantarse hacia la puerta.

**-A mi habitación, no tienes porque aguantarme más-** dijo la morena.

**-Espera Rachel-** Quinn se levantó y fue a su lado**- te creo, me has mirado a los ojos y te he creído, se que lo sientes.**

**-¿De verdad?**- Rachel estaba realmente sorprendida.

**-No digo que vaya a ser fácil porque ha pasado mucho- **dijo al fin la rubia-** desde que nos encontramos has intentado hablar conmigo y esforzarte y yo me he cerrado en banda. **

**-Entiendo que lo hicieras- **admitió la morena.

**-No quiero volver a decepcionarme contigo Rachel- **advirtió la rubia.

**-Lo sé, no lo harás, lo prometo, solo necesito esta oportunidad-** la cara de Rachel ahora mostraba más felicidad**- sé que podemos ser amigas. **

**-Supongo que si de verdad hemos cambiado tanto, será como empezar de cero-** dijo la rubia tímidamente.

**-Hola soy Rachel Berry- **dijo la morena tendiendo la mano a Quinn.

**-¿Se puede saber qué haces?- **preguntó extrañada la rubia.

**-Empezando de cero-** siguió con la mano estirada y una sonrisa en la cara**- Soy Rachel Berry. **

**-Quinn Fabray- **dijo agarrando por fin la mano de la morena y estrechándola.

**-Encantada Quinn-** dijo haciendo reír a la rubia por aquel juego tonto**- debería irme, mañana tenemos que madrugar un poco.**

**-Cierto-** recordó la rubia.

**-Mañana nos vemos Quinn- **la morena salió de aquella habitación con una medio sonrisa en su casa.

Quinn cerró la puerta de la habitación aún sonriendo por la idea de Rachel de volver a presentarse. La morena quería recuperar a Quinn pero sabía que para ello lo primero que debían de conseguir era llegar a ser amigas. Como habían cambiado las cosas en apenas media hora, había pasado de pensar que Quinn no quería saber nada más de ella a intentar ser amiga empezando de cero, no había sido un día tan malo después de todo. Rachel regresó a su habitación, cogió su pijama y se fue directa a la cama. Cogió su móvil para poner el despertador para la mañana siguiente y vio que tenía un mensaje de su representante, Santana, preguntando si estaba viva. ¿Viva? Estaba muy viva, alegre y con esperanzas pero eso era algo que no iba a contarle a la latina por teléfono.

Tan solo unas horas después de aquello el despertador sonó y con gran esfuerzo tuvo que tirarse de la cama antes de dormirse de nuevo. Se dio una ducha rápida para intentar espabilarse y bajó a la recepción del hotel. Se suponía que la productora se encargaba de los transportes de los actores al hotel y recogerían a las chicas junto a alguno de los otros chicos que les tocara grabar aquel día para llevarlas al escenario correspondiente. Rachel fue la primera en llegar a la recepción del hotel, decidió salir al exterior y se encontró la furgoneta que los llevaría. Saludó al conductor y se montó a esperar al resto.

Quinn llegó acompañada de un par de los chicos más que entraron directos al vehículo. Rachel no escondió una sonrisa de buenos días ante la rubia acompañada de una alegre 'Buenos días' aunque sin duda la rubia no llevaba tan bien lo de madrugar como ella porque tenía ojeras y aprovechó el viaje en coche para dormirse por completo de nuevo. Obtuvieron la orden del día cuando llegaron a la zona, ya tenían preparados varios trailers de maquillaje y vestuario donde se dirigieron inmediatamente. Cuando todos estuvieron listos se reunieron con Artie en la zona donde grabarían primero. Estaban en medio de un gran bosque con árboles altos y muy poblados, con un río muy cerca de ellos que más tarde también aprovecharían.

Debido a que el sol aún no estaba completamente fuera como le hubiese gustado a Artie decidió alterar el orden de las escenas y Rachel sería la primera en grabar una escena suya y más tarde intervendría el resto cuando todo estuviese perfectamente. La morena hizo lo que se le ordenó y comenzó a repetir sus líneas una y otra vez desde diferentes ángulos, con diferentes actitudes y movimientos hasta que encontraron con cual estaban más cómodos. Cuando por fin Artie dio por finalizada correctamente su escena el chico anunció un pequeño descanso para que desayunaran algo. La morena se acercó a su silla y no pudo evitar reír al ver a Quinn en la suya propia medio estirada con las piernas apoyadas sobre una caja y dormida apoyada en su brazo. Rachel decidió despertarla suavemente con una caricia en su brazo. La rubia abrió los ojos lentamente y miró a Rachel desconcertada.

**-Es el descanso para desayunar y realmente creo que te hace falta un café-** dijo Rachel conteniendo la risa.

**-¿Ya has terminado tu escena?**- dijo mientras se rascaba los ojos infantilmente.

**-Sí, vamos a desayunar y luego grabamos todos juntos**- le explicó la morena.

**-Vale-** acepto la rubia siguiendo a Rachel.

Llegaron a una gran mesa donde encontraron todo tipo de dulces, tostadas, comidas y varias máquinas de cafés y tes. Rachel se dirigió inmediatamente hacia donde estaba el café y sirvió dos grandes tazas de café con leche y un poco de azúcar. Volvió donde estaba la rubia que aún deambulaba un poco dormida y le tendió una de las tazas. Quinn sonrió y agradeció el gesto enormemente antes de dirigirse hacia la zona de dulces, le hacía falta algo más de azúcar para despertarse. Al terminar el desayuno todos se dirigieron de nuevo a grabar sus escenas. Estuvieron grabando durante todo el día hasta que anocheció y no tuvieron más remedio que cortar las grabaciones hasta el día siguiente. Regresaban al hotel en el mismo vehículo que les había recogido esta mañana aunque esta vez iban menos porque os que habían terminado antes hacía rato que se habían marchado.

**-Esta mañana me han dicho en recepción que hoy era el especial México en el restaurante- **dijo la morena llamando la atención de Quinn-** ¿Te gusta la comida mejicana? **

**-Sabes que sí- **respondió la rubia mirándola aún confusa.

**-No, no lo sé- **dijo muy segura Rachel confundiendo mas aún a Quinn**- nos conocimos anoche, ¿cómo voy a saber tus gustos?**

**-Has decidido tomarte eso en serio**- una sonrisa se había dibujado en la cara de Quinn al entender de qué iba aquello.

**-Muy en serio-** respondió orgullosa la morena**- ¿entonces te gusta? **

**-Me encanta la comida mexicana-** respondió la rubia.

**-En tal caso…¿Querrías acompañarme en la cena de esta noche?- **preguntó la morena sonriente esperando la respuesta que quería oír.

**-No puedo rechazar comida mexicana- **dijo la rubia aceptando aquella propuesta.

Quinn había dudado un segundo antes de decir que sí a aquella cena pero lo cierto ea que le gustaba esa actitud de Rachel. La morena detallista, alegre y que había decidido tomarse en serio eso de empezar de cero le llamaba la atención. Quizás era verdad que había cambiado en esos años, que había aprendido de sus errores y era mejor. La morena había demostrado desde el primer día que quería esa oportunidad y después de todo Quinn estaba dispuesta a dársela, la disculpa había sido sincera y Rachel hasta el momento parecía serlo también.

* * *

><p><em>Chachaaaaaán! Nuevo capítulo! ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí... <em>

_En el próximo capítulo seguirán acercándose y hablando como personas normales! Además... Santana irá a hacer una visita proximamente! ¿Explotarán Quinn y Santana entre ellas?Espero actualizar muy pronto! Gracias mil por todos sus comentarios y sus ánimos, les adoro! _


	10. Poco a poco

El rodaje continuaba en Canadá, donde las escenas solitarias de Rachel en mitad del bosque se habían intensificado lo que hacía que la morena pasara bastante tiempo sola últimamente. Como era lógico no le gustaba aquella situación porque no podía pasar el tiempo que deseaba con Quinn. Habían pasado casi diez días desde que tuvieron su conversación y decidieran intentar ser amigas y Rachel debía de reconocer que las cosas parecían ir bastante bien. Hablaban entre tomas y habían cenado un par de noches juntas. Normalmente evitaban hablar de su pasado, las dos sabían que era algo que tenían en común pero que si querían realmente empezar de cero debían de intentar hablar lo menos posible de ello, aunque a veces era simplemente inevitable que saliera algún tema en común. Unos días antes Rachel y Quinn estaban en mitad del bosque comiendo un plato de pasta que habían llevado para que el equipo almorzara cuando Rachel tuvo la idea de preguntarle a su ahora amiga rubia que opinaba de su serie.

**-Nunca la he visto- **fue la respuesta sincera de Quinn.

**-No me creo que nunca hayas visto mi serie-** dijo Rachel sorprendida.

**-Seguro que tú tampoco has visto en las que yo he salido- s**e burló la rubia-** o mis películas.**

**-Yo…no-** admitió finalmente la morena-** no las he visto pero…**

**-¿Por qué no las has visto?-** preguntó Quinn con intención.

**-Porque…. no quería verte**- admitió la morena.

**-Ahí tienes porque nunca he visto tu serie-** le respondió riendo Quinn.

**-Pues es muy buena, deberías verla**- dijo orgullosa la chica-** este año se estrena la última temporada. **

**-No la voy a ver- **negó Quinn ganándose una mala mirada de Rachel que intentó protestar- **no la voy a ver ahora, esperaré que acabe la última temporada y las veré todas seguidas. **

**-Esa actitud me gusta más**- se rió Rachel**-¿me dirás que piensas sobre ella?**

**-Claro pero solo si tú ves las series en las que yo he salido- **la retó Quinn.

**-Está bien, las veré- **aceptó riendo la morena**- ¿me haces una lista?**

**-Aunque no te lo creas salgo en iMDB- **dijo la rubia fingiendo seriedad-** puedes verlas ahí. **

**-Esta noche me pondré a ello-** dijo riendo Rachel.

Aunque quisieran dejar el pasado atrás esos momentos de sinceridad eran buenos para ella, o eso pensaba Rachel. El hecho de que en cinco años Quinn no hubiese visto su serie por no verla implicaba que le importaba aunque la rubia lo hubiese negado en un primer momento. Después de dos días completos corriendo por el bosque, subiéndola a árboles y otras muchas actividades físicas y especiales a las que no estaba del todo acostumbrada Artie había decidido darle un día de descanso y que fuera Quinn la que rodara las escenas que tenía con el resto de chicos que no implicaban a la morena. Rachel se levantó realmente tarde aquel día, como hacía meses que no lo hacía y se quedó en la cama acurrucada pensando en que haría el resto del día. Lo primero que decidió hacer fue llamar a Santana, llevaba tiempo solo hablando con ella mediante mensajes y la insistencia de la latina en saber que estaba ocurriendo se estaba volviendo demasiado así que cogió su teléfono aún desde la cama y la llamó.

**-Mira quien quiere saber algo de mí- **dijo la latina nada más descolgar el teléfono.

**-Buenos días Santana- **dijo con la voz aún ronca.

**-¿Te acabas de levantar?¿No tienes que grabar?-** preguntó al reconocer su voz de dormida.

**-Tengo un día libre, he tenido unos días realmente duros- **explicó la morena.

**-¿Duros? Las fotos dicen lo contrario- **bromeó la latina.

**-¿De qué fotos hablas?- p**reguntó extrañada.

**-De las fotos de Quinn y tu riendo y hablando en el set de rodaje- **le contó Santana.

**-No las he visto-** admitió la morena-** pero antes de que preguntes estuvimos hablando hace más de una semana y hemos decidido darnos una oportunidad.**

**-¿Has recuperado a la rubia y no me habías dicho nada?- **dijo algo molesta.

**-No la he recuperado San- **negó la chica-** estamos intentando ser amigas lo que pase después solo lo sabe el destino.**

**-Pero tú sigues queriendo recuperarla-** insistió la chica.

**-Claro que sí-** afirmó muy segura**- quiero volver a tener a Quinn conmigo pero las cosas no son tan fáciles Santana. **

**-Ya os lleváis bien, se ríe de tus bromas y parece que pasáis tiempo juntas, invítala a una cita o llámala a tu habitación-** sugirió la chica.

**-No creo que estemos en ese punto todavía Santana- **argumentó Rachel.

**-Como no te creo vamos a hacer una cosa-**

**-¿Qué estás tramando?- p**reguntó la morena.

**-Voy a ir a visitarte, esta semana estoy más libre así que puedo ir**- explicó la chica.

**-No sé porque me da que ya tenías eso pensado- **dijo la morena.

**-No se de que me habla**s- dijo la latina riendo-** se me ha ocurrido ahora. **

**-¿Cuándo vienes entonces?-** preguntó Rachel curiosa.

La morena habló durante un largo rato más con su amiga planeando que día llegaba y contándose los cotilleos que habían ocurrido últimamente en sus vidas, sobre todo de la latina, que llevaba viviendo ininterrumpidamente con Brittany desde que la morena se había marchado a Carolina del Norte, casi todo un récord para la latina. Cuando colgó el teléfono Rachel decidió levantarse y darse una ducha antes de salir a comer algo por la ciudad. Como era de costumbre cuando quería estar tranquila llevaba el pelo suelto, un gorro negro el cual adoraba y sus grandes gafas de sol, no le apetecía ser reconocida y si como había dicho Santana había fotos suyas con Quinn en el rodaje era porque había paparazzis por la ciudad. Se sentó en un restaurante que había visto uno de aquellos días. Se pidió un buen plato de comida acompañado de una copa de vino tinto. Se había acostumbrado a tener una vida tan estrenaste últimamente que le parecía extraño e incluso aburrido la tarde que estaba llevando en el hotel. Se puso una de las películas en las que Quinn tenía un pequeño papel cuando se le ocurrió una idea al verla aparecer en la pantalla de su ordenador. Espero a terminar de verla para coger su bolso y salió a la puerta del hotel donde llamó a un taxi y le dio las indicaciones del rodaje donde estaban aquel día los chicos grabando. El taxi tardó un rato en llegar porque estaban a las afueras de la ciudad. Pagó al hombre y salió directa hacia la multitud de camiones que se agrupaban a unos metros de ellos. Saludó a varios de los chicos al llegar y preguntó donde estaban grabando, uno de los técnicos la acompañó para que no se perdiera por el camino. Cuando vio a Artie dio las gracias al joven muchacho y siguió andando hacia el chico al que sorprendió por detrás.

**-¿Te doy un día libre y apareces aquí?**- preguntó riendo al verla.

**-Me he acostumbrado a verte todos los días y te echaba de menos- **dijo Rachel continuando la broma.

**-No puedes vivir sin mí- **bromeó Artie.

**-¿Qué tal va el rodaje?-** preguntó Rachel aún con la sonrisa en l cara.

**-Cansado, no paran de correr y eso-** explicó el director-** yo lo observo todo desde aquí, mira.**

Rachel bajó la mirada a una pantalla portátil que el director tenía entre sus manos, sonrió al ver un primer plano de la cara de Quinn, detalle que Artie no dejó pasar.

**-He visto que os lleváis mejor- **anotó el chico.

**-Hemos hablado e intentamos llevarnos bien-** explicó la morena que no quería hablar mas de eso.

**-Me alegro mucho- **dijo el chico sonriente**- ¿has venido a verla?**

**-Eh.. no.. no, es solo que me aburría-** intentó que no se notara su mentira pero era tarde.

**-No pasa nada, siéntate aquí y disfruta es una gran actriz-** dijo el chico.

Artie llamó a uno de los chicos para que le dieran a Rachel una pantalla como la que tenía el para que viera todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en la escena. El chico se acercó varias veces a hablar con los actores pero ella prefirió quedarse ahí, no quería que supieran que estaba allí observándolos. En uno de los descansos que Rachel andaba por ahí cogiendo una botella de agua pudo notar de lejos a Emily acercándose una vez más a la rubia, esa era su señal, se acabó pasar desapercibida, iba a saludar a Quinn. La rubia estaba hablando con la chica cuando pudo ver a Rachel acercarse y en su cara se notó la sorpresa.

**-Hola-** dijo cuando por fin las alcanzó.

**-¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿No era tu día libre?- **preguntó la rubia sorprendida.

**-Hola-** dijo Emily al verla.

**-Hola- **dijo mirando a Emily antes de volver a dirigirse a Rachel**- Me aburría en el hotel y pensé venir a saludar, de hecho llevo un rato viendo la escena con Artie.**

**-¿Qué te ha parecido?- **preguntó curiosa la rubia.

**-Seguro que ha estado genial- **intervino Emily que no iba a permitir que la morena la dejara de lado.

**-Ha estado bastante bien- **dijo la morena en tono burlón.

**-¿Bastante bien?- p**reguntó riendo Quinn.

**-¿Quieres algún consejo?**- sugirió Rachel.

**-Quinn, vuelve- **era la voz de Artie la que las había interrumpido.

**-Debo irme- **dijo la rubia digiriendose a Emily.

**-Suerte, nos vemos luego- **se despidió la chica.

**-Puedo darte ese consejo de camino- **sugirió Rachel que echó a caminar a su lado y no pudo evitar mirar a Emily de reojo sabiendo que había ganado esa batalla.

**-¿De verdad has venido a saludar?- **preguntó la rubia cuando estuvieron solas.

**-¿Tan sospechoso es?-** preguntó Rache**l- de verdad me aburría.**

**-Hay mil cosas que hacer en lugar de estar aquí perdida viendo como grabamos- **dijo Quinn.

**-Disfruto viéndote actuar**- aquellas palabras salieron solas de su boca.

**-Gracias por el cumplido-** dijo la rubia quitándole importancia.

**-Eres una buena actriz Quinn, no te hacen falta mis consejos- **dijo la morena parándose y haciendo que Quinn la mirara.

**-Gracias- **dijo sonrojada la rubia.

**-De hecho estaba viendo una de tus películas y por eso se me ocurrió venir-** ahora era Rachel la que estaba sonrojada.

**-¿En serio? ¿Cuál estabas viendo?- **preguntó curiosa Quinn.

**-Pues…**

**-Quinn, aquí- **la llamó Artie de nuevo interrumpiendo a Rachel-** Ya.**

**-Ve, no quiero que Artie te mate- **bromeó la morena**- termina de grabar y luego te cuento que me ha parecido la película. **

**-No sé a qué hora voy a terminar de grabar**- dijo pensativa la rubia.

**-Me aburro en el hotel ¿recuerdas? Creo que me quedaré por aquí- **dijo Rachel con una sonrisa en su cara volviendo junto a Artie.

Quinn se quedó observando como se alejaba y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su cara antes de volver a la escena. Rachel se sentó junto al director y no perdió ni un minuto la vista de la pantalla portátil que ahora ella también tenía. Lo que había dicho era cierto, Quinn era una gran actriz, no lo había descubierto ese día, lo había descubierto desde que habían hecho una escena juntas. La capacidad de concentración de la rubia y como era capaz de repetir mil tomas de la misma forma eran asombrosas, algo que a Rachel le encantaba. Quinn tuvo razón, no terminaron de rodar nada pronto, de hecho ya era algo de noche lo que esta vez si que aprovecharon para algunas escenas. Rachel era consciente de que a ella le tocaría grabar de noche en un par de días y no le gustaba porque alteraba todos sus planos y rituales diarios. Hacía algo de frío así que cogió una de las mantas del equipo y se la echó por encima mientras esperaba que terminaran la que supuestamente era la última toma. Cuando terminaron la rubia se acercó sonriente aunque cansada a Rachel.

**-Sigues aquí- **dijo la rubia al acercarse.

**-No podía irme sin decirte lo que me parecía esa película-** respondió una risueña Rachel adorablemente.

**-¿Qué te parece si me lo dices cenando?- **preguntó la rubia que se moría de hambre.

**-Mejor porque me muero de hambre-** respondió Rachel.

La respuesta de la morena hizo reír a Quinn una vez más, Rachel se sentía bien por una vez era la rubia la que sugería un plan y no ella lo que significaba que iba por el buen camino. Rachel esperó pacientemente a que Quinn cogiera todas sus cosas antes de dirigirse al coche que las llevó de regreso al hotel. La morena quería salir a cenar pero reconocía que era lógico que la rubia estuviera cansada porque era tarde así que simplemente fueron al restaurante del hotel. Se sentaron en la que comenzaba a ser su mesa desde el día de su discusión en la terraza y pidieron algo rápido para cenar.

**-Un día duro por lo que he vist**o- dijo la morena.

**-No te haces ni idea, estoy cansadísima**- Quinn apoyó sus brazos en la mesa y su cabeza en ellos.

**-Cenamos y puedes irte a dormir- **dijo Rachel dulcemente, la postura de Quinn le parecía adorable.

**-Menos mal que mañana no tengo que madrugar tanto**- dijo suspirando.

**-Yo también me alegro de rodar escenas contigo- **dijo irónicamente Rachel, el motivo por el que Quinn no tenía que madrugar era porque Rachel grababa primero y ella legaría más tarde.

**-No es eso tonta, es solo que estoy realmente cansada- **volvió a decir enterrando su cabeza en los brazos-** me gusta rodar contigo. **

**-¿Puedes repetir eso?- **dijo Rachel con su sonrisa de ego en la cara**- creo que no te he oído bien. **

**-Eres una buena actriz Rachel Berry- **dijo desenterrando su cabeza y mirándola.

**-Tú también lo eres Quinn Fabray, ¿quién lo diría?- **bromeó la morena ganándose un golpe en el hombro por parte de la rubia-** es broma, es broma. **

**-No me has dicho aún que película estabas viendo-** recordó entonces Quinn.

**-Esa que sales tú con una chico muy guapo que es compositor- **dijo pensando la morena.

**-Oh dios mío, no me creo que hayas empezado por esa- **exclamó tapándose la cara.

**-¿Qué pasa?-** preguntó Rachel levantando sus cejas.

**-Es uno de mis primeros trabajos, salgo fatal-** protestó infantilmente.

**-A mi me parece que salías muy guapa y actuabas genial-** afirmó Rachel haciendo sonrojar una vez más a Quinn.

**-Gracias-** dijo tímidamente.

**-Aquí tienen- **el camarero apareció con sus platos y se los puso delante.

**-Muero de hambre-** dijo la rubia mientras devoraba su plato.

**-Está mañana he hablado con Santana- **dijo Rachel entre bocados y Quinn paró para mirarla- **va a hacernos una visita esta semana. **

**-Hacerte- c**orrigió la rubia.

**-¿Qué?- **dijo Rachel confusa.

**-Te va a hacer una visita a ti, yo no tengo nada que hablar con Santana- **afirmó duramente la rubia.

**-Pero pensaba que todo estaba bien ahora- d**ijo Rachel parando de comer mirándola atentamente.

**-Rachel, tú y yo teníamos una relación que no terminó bien, hablamos como personas normales, pedimos perdón y estamos intentado ser amigas poco a poco-** explicó la rubia cuando terminó su plato **-pero no quiero tener nada que ver con Santana.**

**-¿Por qué?-** preguntó con un rastro triste en su voz.

**-Era mi mejor amiga Rachel y desapareció de mi vida completamente, tomó un bando y fuiste tú y aún no he oído ni una palabra de arrepentimiento en su boca- **soltó la rubia algo molesta.

**-Entiendo-** dijo Rachel después de un largo silencio pensativa**- si… si quieres puedo decirle que no venga. **

**-Es tu amiga Rachel, no puedo pedirte que hagas eso- **afirmó la rubia ya más calmada.

**-Sí que puedes- **dijo la morena mirándola dulcemente**- quiero decir… tú también eres mi amiga ¿no?-** Quinn dibujó una tímida sonrisa en su cara-** puedes pedírmelo si te molesta.**

**-Una amiga no te pediría que dejaras de hablarle a otra amiga**- Quinn lo dijo sonriente pero sin darse cuenta aquella había sido un gran reproche.

-**Vaya…-** dijo Rachel al oírlo y fue cuando Quinn asimiló lo que había dicho.

**-Perdona Rachel, no quería atacarte con esto-** y era la verdad**- esto no tiene que ver contigo sino con Santana, nosotras hemos hablado como adultos, el día que Santana haga eso quizás pueda pensar en perdonarla. **

**-Podemos…¿Podemos dejar de hablar de Santana?-** preguntó Rachel algo apenada-** quiero decir…¿nosotras estamos bien? **

**-Claro- **respondió Quinn de nuevo sonriente**- tienes razón, dejemos a Santana, no es un tema fácil. **

**-Vámonos, tienes que dormir un poco- **dijo la morena al notar que ambas habían terminado sus platos.

Salieron del restaurante y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, la rubia que no paró de bostezar en todo el trayecto se despidió sonriente de Rachel y entró en su estancia. La morena se fue a la suya y decidió ponerse otra película para dormir ya que ella no tenía sueño porque se había levantado muchas horas después. Encontró en su móvil varios mensajes de Santana diciendo que ya tenía reservado el vuelo para ir a visitarla. Rachel pensó en su conversación con Quinn una vez más, debía de reconocer que la rubia tenía razón. Nunca se había parado a pensar que Santana era la mejor amiga de Quinn y había dejado de hablarle supuestamente por ella, nunca se lo había pedido directamente pero como decía la latina siempre ponía mala cara si la veía hablando con ella por mensajes y suponía que eso la había influenciado para dejar de hablarle. Rachel conocía a Santana lo suficiente para saber que la latina no iba a ir a disculparse así como así sin motivo aparente lo que implicaba que le esperaban unos días realmente raros desde que la chica llegara a la ciudad hasta que se marchara.

_Chicos! Os dejo un nuevo capítulo para que disfrutéis el fin de semana :) _

_En el próximo capítulo llega Santana y sí! Va a tener problemas con las chicas! _

_El tema Samchel, creeanme cuando les digo que esa bomba va a explotar y además de una forma increíble! La van a disfrutar pero tendrán que aguantar unos capítulos más así... Sorry! :( _

_Espero volver esta semana con el nuevo capítulo! Y si no... RECUERDEMENLO! que hay veces que con tanto estudio se me olvida jaja _

_Un saludo y gracias por todo =) Les adoro_


	11. Santana

La llegada de Santana a Canadá como había previsto Rachel no fue nada fácil, a pesar de que se alegraba enormemente de la presencia de su amiga en la ciudad cuando ella no debía de estar en el rodaje, aunque ya era raro que quedaran muchas escenas en las que ella como protagonista principal no tuviese que estar presente. La latina llegó por la noche, por lo que se dirigió directa al hotel de Rachel donde la actriz ya la esperaba después de grabar. La recibió con un gran abrazo aunque la miró mal cuando se enteró que la latina había decidido quedarse en la habitación de Rachel ya que gran parte del hotel estaba completo por los trabajadores y miembros de la película que estaban grabando. Rachel y Santana salieron a cenar las dos solas, querían ponerse al día.

**-¿Vas a contarme ya que ha pasado con Quinn?-** preguntó la latina.

**-Ya estabas tardando en preguntar- **respondió Rachel.

**-Venga cuenta- **insistió Santana-** se os ve muy bien en las fotos. **

**-Ya te lo dije, estamos intentando ser amigas, empezar de cero-** dijo la actriz.

**-En tal caso, ¿por qué no la has invitado a cenar?**-preguntó curiosa la latina.

**-Eh… no creo que fuera adecuado**- Rachel no quería decirle aún la verdad a Santana.

**-¿Por qué? ¿No decías que sois amigas?- **Rachel asintió con la cabeza- **Pues tres amigas cenando. **

**-No es tan fácil-** dijo la morena.

**-Nunca es fácil contigo- **se burló la representante**- ya me encargaré mañana de coger a la rubia y saber que siente por ti. **

**-No hagas eso Santana-** dijo muy seriamente Rachel.

**-Venga que lo voy a hacer por ti**- protestó la latina.

**-No Santana, no te acerques a ella- **advirtió de nuevo la actriz.

**-¿Estás celosa? ¿Crees que voy a hacer algo?- **preguntó la latina sin creerselo.

**-No es por mí, el problema eres tú- l**as palabras salieron solas de su boca.

**-¿Qué quieres decir?**-el tono de Santana ya no era de broma.

**-Quinn no quiere hablar contigo y no quiero tener que estar en medio ni en situaciones incómodas-** soltó por fin Rachel.

**-¿Qué no quiere hablar conmigo? ¿De qué hablas?- **preguntó de nuevo la latina sin comprender nada.

-**Dice que dejaste de hablarle, que eras su mejor amiga y desapareciste y que no puedes pretender volver como si nada- l**e explicó más calmada Rachel.

**-A ver si lo entiendo tú la dejaste por un trabajo y ahora te vuelve a hablar ¿y a mi no?-** dijo la latina elevando el tono.

**-A mí me ha costado mucho que Quinn me de una oportunidad Santana-** se defendió la morena- **q**u**izás deberías intentar hablar con ella, explicarle porque lo hiciste, pedir perdón…**

**-¿Pedir perdón? Santana López no se arrepiente de sus actos- **dijo dejando escapar todo su orgullo.

**-En tal caso no te acerques mucho a Quinn-** le advirtió la morena.

**-Rachel…**

**-No Santana, no vas a fastidiar mi oportunidad de recuperarla con tu orgullo así que si pretendes acercarte lo más mínimo a ella espero que sea para hablar de lo que ha ocurrido y disculparte**- advirtió Rachel una vez más a su amiga seriamente.

Santana intentó volver a protestar pero la comida llegó en aquel momento por lo que ambas decidieron ponerse a devorar su comida cuanto antes para regresar al hotel. Ese sin duda fue el momento en el que Santana se arrepintió de compartir la habitación con su amiga. El resto de la cena y el regreso no transcurrió demasiado bien, la tensión seguía presente y la actitud de la latina no ayudaba a calmarla.

**-¿Puedo ir mañana al rodaje o también me lo vas a prohibir?-** preguntó la latina al llegar a la habitación.

**-Yo no te he prohibido que hables con Quinn, solo te he advertido de que seas consciente de lo que dices y de todo lo que ha pasado- **repitió Rachel una vez más.

**-Aún no me creo que le des la razón a la rubia por un polvo en lugar de a mí- **protestó una vez más la latina.

**-Quinn no es solo un polvo y lo sabes Santana- **dijo pacientemente Rachel-** es la chica de mi vida y lo sabes. **

**-Si era la chica de tu vida debías de habértelo pensado antes de abandonarla como lo hiciste-** le recriminó la latina levantando la voz.

**-Vaya, se ve que lo tenías guardado desde hace tiempo-** dijo dolida Rachel siendo consciente que su amiga siempre había pensado que se equivocaba.

**-No es ninguna mentira- l**a retó la latina.

**-No lo es, cometí un error y ahora quiero arreglarlo porque alguna veces tenemos que dejar de lado nuestro orgullo- **dijo Rachel lo más calmada que pud**o- si tú no vas a hacerlo no te acerques a Quinn. **

**-Haré lo que quiera- l**a desafió Santana una vez más.

**-Pues haciendo lo que quieras aquí te dejo-** dijo Rachel antes de salir de su habitación.

Caminó por el pasillo de un lado a otro sin rumbo hasta que inconscientemente se paró delante de la puerta de Quinn, no sabía si era lo correcto llamar a esa hora pero tampoco le apetecía volver a la habitación con Santana para seguir peleando. Respiró profundo y llamó suavemente. Tras un minuto nadie había abierto así que se movió para seguir andando.

**-¿Rachel?- **una dormida Quinn estaba asomada en su puerta mirando hacia un lado.

**-Perdona no quería despertarte-** dijo la morena al verla en ese estado.

**-¿Pasa algo?- **preguntó frotándose los ojos.

**-No importa vuelve a dormir, de verdad, no quería molestar- **dijo Rachel y se alejó más de ella.

**-Espera Rachel-** dijo Quinn saliendo un poco más de su puerta**- ya me he despertado, ¿estás bien? **

**-Santana está aquí, nos hemos peleado y no quiero volver a mi habitación con ella-** anunció por fin volviéndose hacia la rubia con cara de pena.

**-Pasa anda-** dijo la rubia entrando a su habitación y dejando la puerta abierta.

**-¿Puedo…puedo quedarme a dormir?-** preguntó una vez dentro.

**-Me sentiría mal si tuvieras que dormir en el pasillo-** respondió la rubia**- y conozco a Santana, no te va a dejar dormir hasta que demuestre que tiene razón. **

**-Gracias Quinn- **agradeció Rachel mirándola dulcemente.

**-De nada Rachel- **dijo la rubia caminando hacia su habitación**- ¿te importa dormir en el sofá?**

**-No hay problema, bastante que me dejas quedarme-** dijo Rachel quitándole importancia, entendía que Quinn no la quisiera en su cama.

**-Toma una almohada**- le ofreció la rubia saliendo del cuarto con una almohada en la mano.

**-Gracias Quinn-** Rachel cogió la almohada y se acomodó en el sofá-** ¿No vas a preguntar que ha ocurrido?**

**-¿Acaso ibas a contarmelo ahora?**- preguntó Quinn con una media sonrisa en la cara.

**-Hasta mañana Quinn-** respondió la morena algo más alegre.

Era una situación rara, estaba en la habitación de Quinn, durmiendo en su sofá, la rubia le había ofrecido un lugar donde pasar la noche y ahorrarse otra pelea asegurada con Santana cuando volviera a la habitación. Debía de rodar temprano por lo que cuando entrara a coger su ropa la latina seguiría dormida y podría marcharse tranquilamente al set de rodaje. Agradeció que Quinn supiera que no le apetecía hablar de eso en aquel momento, a pesar de todo la rubia seguía sabiendo cuando algo era oportuno y cuando no. Rachel no tardó en quedarse dormida, aquel sofá era más cómodo de lo que había esperado, aunque era lógico si pensabas en el lujoso hotel en el que se encontraban.

Su despertador sonó unas horas más tarde, se apresuró a apagarlo para que Quinn no se despertara, la rubia tenía la suerte de que iba a dormir un par de horas más que ella. Salió sigilosa de la habitación de la rubia, no sin antes poder resistirse a observarla durante más de un minuto como dormía. Lucía realmente adorable, acurrucada a un lado y agarrada a su almohada. Le costó marcharse de allí pero tenía que hacerlo. Igual de sigilosa entró en su propia habitación para coger algo de ropa para cambiarse antes de irse a grabar.

Rachel llevaba ya un par de horas grabando con el resto de los actores con los que les correspondía cuando Quinn llegó al estudio para pasar por peluquería y maquillaje. Cuando la rubia estuvo lista tenía que esperar a que Rachel terminara su escena para incorporarse ella también a la grabación que correspondía. Estaba sentada en su silla observando que ocurría cuando alguien se sentó a su lado.

**-Que buen día hace hoy**- dijo Santana a su lado desde la silla de Rachel.

**-Santana- d**ijo Quinn a modo de saludo.

**-Imagino que Berry fue a buscarte anoche rogando que la acogieras después de nuestra pelea-** se burló la latina.

**-Rachel no rogó nada, se lo ofrecí yo- **respondió tajantemente Quinn**- pero ¿sabes qué? no tengo que darte ninguna explicación.**

**-Así que te contó que fuiste el motivo de nuestra pelea- **dijo sorprendida la latina.

**-¿De qué hablas?**- preguntó entonces la rubia sin entender nada.

**-¿Le ofreciste dormir y no te contó que nos peleamos por tu culpa?**- esta vez fue una burla.

**-Santana- **Rachel había aparecido en el momento adecuado.

**-Mira a quién tenemos aquí, seguro que ella te lo contará mejor-** dijo Santana cuando vio aparecer a su amiga.

**-Santana vete**- le ordenó la morena.

**-¿Qué pasó Rachel?- **preguntó Quinn curiosa.

**-Venga Rach, cuéntaselo**- Santana había usado ese apodo a conciencia.

**-Lárgate Santana, luego hablaremos tú y yo-** volvió a ordenar la morena.

**-Te espero para cenar- **dijo la latina mientras daba la vuelta para marcharse.

**-¿Qué tengo que ver yo en toda esta pelea?**- preguntó de nuevo la rubia.

**-Le dije a Santana que si quería hablar contigo o ser amiga tuya debía de pedirte disculpas primera- **Rachel le contó por encima lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior omitiendo las partes en las que hablaba todo el tema del polvo.

**-Rachel yo… yo no quiero que te pelees con Santana ahora por mí- **dijo Quinn sin mirarla algo avergonzada por todo aquello**- lleváis muchos años juntas, no quiero dañar vuestra amistad. **

**-Chicas a grabar**- se escuchó gritar a alguien.

**-Ya vamos-** gritó también Rachel**- Quinn no es solo por ti, es por tu actitud y más cosas que me dijo, quiero que todas nos llevemos bien pero ella no va a colaborar. **

**-Es Santana**- dijo la rubia- **con ella nunca es fácil nada. **

**-Rachel, Quinn, a escena-** repitió ahora el director.

**_-Vamos_****- **ahora era Quinn la que gritaba**- habla con ella Rach, arregla las cosas, solo va a estar unos días aquí, disfrútalos. **

**-Última vez que os lo digo, aquí, ya**- esta vez el tono de Artie fue muy serio.

**-Corre vamos, antes de que nos mate**- dijo Rachel tirando del brazo de Quinn hacia la escena.

Rachel y Quinn acudieron por fin a la llamada para seguir grabando, ganándose una mala mirada por parte de Artie por tardar tanto. La morena miró a su alrededor para ver si localizaba el paradero de Santana pero no lo hizo, así que se concentró en grabar.. Quinn y Rachel permanecieron rodando por unas horas más antes de tener un descanso para tomar algo y reponer fuerzas.

**-¿Estás bien?-** preguntó la rubia cuando cortaron.

**-Si, tranquila, ya lo solucionaré- **dijo refiriéndose al tema de Santana-** ¿me acompañas a comer? **

**-Claro-** aceptó la rubia amablemente.

**-Te invito, es lo menos que puedo hacer por acogerme anoche-** dijo sonrojada la morena.

**-No seas tonta Rachel- **dijo la rubia quitándole importancia.

**-Déjame hacerlo, necesito saber que estoy haciendo algo bien por una vez- **dijo con pena Rachel mientras suspiraba.

**-Puedes invitarme a comer Rach-** aceptó finalmente Quinn**- y créeme, no es lo único que estás haciendo bien. **

Quinn se giró después de decir aquello con una sonrisa en su cara mientras Rachel se quedaba tras de ella intentado descifrar si ese comentario se estaba refiriendo a su comportamiento de los últimos días con la rubia o era por otro asunto completamente diferente. Despertó de sus pensamientos cuando Quinn le recordó que debían de comer y se acercó de nuevo a ella para pasar un rato tranquilo comiendo. Durante la comida ninguna quiso volver a sacar el tema de Santana a relucir por lo que comieron hablando de varios temas sobre la película y cuanto les faltaba para terminar. El resto de la tarde volvieron a grabar pero por separado y por si el día de Rachel no fuera suficiente le tocaba subirse en lo alto de un árbol a grabar. La actriz regresó ya de noche al hotel, exhausta y por el camino recordó que Santana estaba allí y supuestamente debía de verla para cenar. Tenían que arreglar las cosas, no podían seguir así el día que les quedaba juntas y no solo por eso sino porque Santana aparte de su amiga era su representante y debían de llevarse bien. Encontró a la latina en la habitación que compartían y decidió no esperar más para internar solucionar lo que ocurría.

**-¿Vamos a hablar algo de lo sucedido?- **dijo al ponerse frente a ella.

**-De acuerdo, hablemos- **aceptó la latina dejando a un lado su móvil.

**-Voy a ser bastante clara y no quiero que hables hasta que termine, ¿de acuerdo?-** la latina asintió con la cabeza y esperó el discurso**- opción uno: dejas a Quinn en paz, no le hablas y no tratas de fastidiar lo que me está costando recuperarla. Opción dos: le pides perdón, hablas con ella e intentas ser su amiga. **

**-¿Eso es todo?-** preguntó Santana-**¿no hay tercera opción? **

**-No Santana, en este tema no la hay-** respondió muy seria cruzada de brazos la actriz-** es Quinn, es el amor de mi vida y tú eres mi amiga, no voy a forzar que os llevéis bien pero tampoco quiero que nada me estropee la relación con ella.**

**-¿La está eligiendo a ella antes que a mí? ¿Después de todos estos años?-** dijo la latina poniéndose de pie frente a ella.

**-No la estoy eligiendo Santana, estoy intentando recuperarla, os quiero a las dos en mi vida- **dijo con pena en su voz.

**-Y con ella nos fuerzas a que nos llevemos bien**- concluyó la morena.

**-No, ya te he dicho que no lo voy a hacer- **repitió de nuevo la actriz **-solo digo que si no quieres pedirle perdón simplemente déjala, comportate cuando esté delante y poco más tienes que tratar con ella. **

**-Tú quieres que le pida perdón-** afirmó Santana.

**-Claro que quiero Santana, no hicimos las cosas bien, Quinn se merece una conversación para aclararlo todo también contigo- **explicó Rachel lo más calmada que pudo.

**-Si quiere tener algo que ver conmigo entonces que venga ella a mí-** Santana volvió a sacar ru orgullo a relucir.

**-No lo hará-** Rachel sabía que Quinn no lo haría porque no le correspondía a ella hacerlo.

**-Entonces tienes lo que quieres Berry, podrás llevarte bien con ella y yo no le hablaré-** afirmó la latina.

**-Pero Santana no es eso lo que quiero**- protestó Rachel.

**-Escúchame ahora tú atenta-** advirtió la latina** -yo no voy a hablar con ella pero entonces no vengas tú a hablarme sobre ella cada cinco minutos. **

**-Santana somos amigas, deberíamos poder hablar de lo que fuera- **dijo infantilmente Rachel.

**-Eso deberías de haberlo pensado antes de darle la razón a tu ligue- **se burló la chica.

**-No llames así a Quinn, no lo es-** Rachel volvía a ponerse a la defensiva.

**-Ahora tampoco voy a poder nombrarla-** protestó de nuevo la latina.

**-Tú eres la que ha dicho que yo no puedo hablarte de ella- **Rachel se seguía defendiendo.

**-Pero yo soy yo-** dijo con un tono altivo.

**-Tú eres una egoísta Santana-** soltó de mala manera Rachel.

**-Mira quien habla, ¿alguna vez te has preguntado por qué después de todo nos llevamos tan bien? Quizás sea porque somos iguales- **La afirmación de Santana desarmó a Rachel que necesitó más de un minuto para seguir hablando.

**-Yo ya no soy egoísta Santana-** afirmó cuando consiguió recuperarse.

**-Bonita forma de demostrarlo, antes todo era tu trabajo, ahora todo es Quinn y que le den al resto del universo- **dijo la representante.

**-Frena ahí Santana- **le pidió la morena-** no quiero seguir discutiendo, es absurdo, habías venido para pasarlo bien tres días juntas no para estar todo el día peleando. **

**-Tú empezaste al defenderla**- atacó de nuevo la latina.

**-Dios para ya con la actitud infantil- **pidió de nuevo Rachel-** no voy a hablar más de Quinn contigo ni de este tema, que pase lo que tenga que pasar, haced las dos lo que queráis, no voy a meterme. **

**-Está bien- **aceptó Santana.

**-De acuerdo-** dijo Rachel dando aquello por finalizado**- me voy a dormir mañana tengo que madrugar mucho. **

Rachel entró en el baño para ponerse su pijama y salió de él cinco minutos después dirigiendo al sofá porque Santana seguía con su móvil en la cama sentada, lo que menos le apetecía era dormir allí con la chica o seguir hablando del tema pero tampoco podía ir a la habitación de Quinn de nuevo sin tener que dar alguna explicación al porqué de su pelea de nuevo. No durmió bien, era lógico lo único que hacía era pensar en su pelea con Santana y en las cosas sobre las que le había acusado la latina. Llegó al rodaje antes de lo previsto, había dormido poco así que cuanto se despertó media hora antes de que su despertador sonara, decidió dejar de intentar dormir e irse al rodaje para dar un paseo previo y despejarse un poco. Como era habitual Artie ya estaba allí, era el director y de los primeros en llegar, sin duda su devoción era máxima. El chico había visto a Rachel con un café apoyada en uno de los árboles y decidió acercarse a ella.

**-Buenos días- **saludó Artie.

**-Buenos días Artie-** saludó Rachel con media sonrisa.

**-¿Estás bien?**- preguntó nada más verla, unas grandes ojeras marcaban su cara.

**-No he dormido bien, espero que me arreglen en maquillaje**- bromeó para quitarle importancia.

**-¿Fiesta con Santana?- **preguntó curioso.

**-Más bien pelea con Santana y dormir en el sofá- **explicó la chica.

**-¿Pelea? ¿Qué ha pasado? - **preguntó curioso.

**-Que Santana sigue siendo Santana- **el chico la miró confundido-** le dije que si quería llevarse bien con Quinn debía de pedirle perdón y ahí empezó todo.**

**-Creo que solo le he escuchado pedir perdón a Britt- **recordó el chico.

**-Y eso llevó a que nos dijéramos cosas peores- **

**-Lo arreglareis- **dijo confiado Artie**- lleváis muchos años juntas.**

**-No lo sé Artie, nunca nos habíamos dicho estas cosas y parece realmente molesta porque quiero recuperar a Quinn**- dejó escapar la actriz.

**-Espera, ¿Qué?- **dijo realmente sorprendido-** ¿quieres volver con Quinn? ¿Después de todo? **

**-Es el amor de mi vida Artie**- admitió algo sonrojada-** solo la quiero recuperarla y a veces me da la sensación de que Santana no está de acuerdo con eso. **

**-Voy a ser sincero- **comenzó a decir el director-** no sé que pasará con Quinn pero si la recuperas y Santana es realmente tu amiga terminará por hablar con ella o intentar que las cosas estén bien. **

**-Esto espero Artie- **dijo suspirando la chica.

**-Ánimo Rachel- **dijo agarrando su brazo-** vamos a tomarnos un café mientras. **

Rachel siguió a su amigo y director y pasaron un rato más descansando mientras tomaban un café allí sentados hasta que Rachel tuvo que marcharse a maquillaje y peluquería. La morena pasó el día completo rodando, no pensando en nada que tuviese que ver con la película. Solo se desconcertó a media tarde, cuando Santana apareció para despedirse de ella, al parecer le había surgido un tema de trabajo y debía de regresar un día antes a Los Ángeles pero en el fondo Rachel sabía que lo hacía para evitar de momento más incomodidades entre ellas. Quinn no estaba en el rodaje, lo que fue algo positivo para evitar más tensión. Artie sabiendo ya lo que había ocurrido no tardó en acercarse a ellas para que no se produjera de nuevo ninguna pelea allí. Rachel se despidió de la latina con una abrazo, algo frío pero un abrazo y susurrando en su oreja 'Nos vemos en cuanto regrese a LA San, hablaremos tranquilamente,'. Santana le respondió primero con una medio sonrisa y finalmente con un 'nos vemos pronto' antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse de aquel set de rodaje rumbo al aeropuerto.

_Zaaaaaasca! Y llegó Santana haciendo de las suyas y provocando peleas! ¿Quién creéis que tiene razón? ¿Rachel por darse cuenta de que Santana debe pedirle perdón a Quinn por abandonarla? ¿O la latina por decir que Rachel es egoista y ahora solo le interesa Quinn? _

_En el próximo capítulo Rachel y Quinn hablarán muuucho de muchas cosas =D _

_Un slaudo! Gracias a todos! _


	12. Confesión

Todo el asunto con Santana había dejado a Rachel algo desganada y de un humor triste. No le gustaba pelearse con la que había sido su mejor amiga pero tampoco le gustaba la actitud que está había demostrado los últimos días. El trabajo siempre era una gran distracción para no pensar en nada de lo que la rodeaba, ni Santana, ni Quinn, ni la prensa… Después de varios largos días de trabajo rodando escenas nocturnas Rachel llegó al hotel a la hora del desayuno, queriendo irse a la cama y dormir todo el día para recuperar fuerzas, por suerte de momento no tendría que rodar más de noche. Estaba esperando el ascensor cuando las puertas se abrieron y se chocaron con alguien que quería salir de él.

**-Perdón-** se disculpó la morena.

**-No pasa nada- **dijo una sonriente Quinn-** ¿llegas ahora? **

**-Sí, llevo toda la noche rodando-** explicó la morena.

**-¿Has desayunado?**- preguntó la rubia.

**-No, acabo de llegar- **respondió Rachel.

**-¿Desayunas conmigo?- **preguntó ante la mirada sorprendida de Rachel**- te vendrá bien comer algo antes de dormir.**

**-Claro- **aceptó la morena sonriente.

**-¿Qué tal ha ido el rodaje?**- preguntó Quinn cuando se sentaron en la mesa.

**-Estoy realmente cansada, es divertido y diferente lo de rodar de noche pero cansa mucho-** explicó la actriz**- son casi 4 días así, me alegro de que haya terminado. **

**-Ahora vuelta a la normalidad-**

**-Sí, ¿Tú ruedas ahora?-** preguntó la morena.

**-Sí, tengo una escena sola y Artie quiere terminarla cuanto antes- **dijo Quinn haciendo memoria.

**-Me alegra que nos de un día de descanso mañana a todos-** dijo Rachel de buen humor conteniendo el sueño.

**-Es genial, después ¿tenemos escenas juntas verdad?**- preguntó la rubia.

**-Unas cuantas**- dijo riendo la morena mientras se bebía su zumo.

**-¿Cómo estás?-** dijo Quinn tras un largo silencio mientras comían.

**-Cansada- **dijo simplemente la morena.

**-No me refiero al trabajo-** negó la rubia**- me refiero a personalmente, quiero decir, últimamente has estado rara y triste, desde…**

**-Desde lo de Santana- **completó Rachel la frase.

**-Exacto-** afirmó Quinn-** ¿estás bien? **

**-Supongo que sí, es solo que nunca habíamos tenido una pelea tan grande- **dijo algo apenada de nuevo la actriz.

**-¿Os peleasteis después de mi encuentro con ella en el rodaje?**- preguntó curiosa.

**-Sí, bastante la verdad-** confesó la morena-** nos dijimos cosas feas, no sé, no hemos vuelto a hablar. **

**-Ya se le pasará como todo-** dijo la rubia quitándole importancia mientras seguía con su café.

**-¿Qué crees que debería hacer con Santana?- p**reguntó repentinamente Rachel después de terminarse su tostada en silencio.

**-No sé si soy la persona adecuada para aconsejarte Rachel**- respondió Quinn.

**-Somos amigas ¿no?-** la rubia asintió con la cabeza**- eso hacen los amigos, tiene un problema, lo hablan y se dan consejos. **

**-Ya Rachel, así es la teoría pero todo esto es muy complicado-** dijo Quinn evitando el problema.

**-Solo quiero saber tu opinión Quinn-** le pidió Rachel mirándole fijamente.

**-Santana es una niña de diez años caprichosa y todo tiene que ser lo que ella quiera-** soltó de mala manera Quinn.

**-Te has quedado a gusto**- dijo Rachel.

**-Eso me ha demostrado a mí y está demostrando ahora a ti con ese comportamiento-** afirmó de nuevo la rubia.

**-Últimamente está muy rara- **admitió la chica.

**-Espero que todo no sea por mi culpa- **pidió Quinn.

**-Lo cierto es que desde nuestra amistad reciente está más rara que de costumbre-** admitió de nuevo Rachel.

**-Rach… no quiero que te pelees con ella por mí pero creo que deberías dejarle las cosas claras a Santana-**

**-¿Qué quieres decir?-** preguntó confusa la morena.

**-Quiero decir que quizás deberías decirle que no puede controlar todo- **Quinn comenzaba a estar algo enfadada-** que somos amigas y que tiene que aceptarlo, quiero decir yo acepto que sea tu mejor amiga y no me enfado contigo. **

**-Pero tú eres diferente Quinn- **dijo Rachel algo sonrojada.

**-No lo sé Rachel yo solo te digo lo que haría y lo que me parece más lógico-** argumentó la rubia**- quizás si no es capaz de asimilar cosas que no son de su agrado no merezca la pena. **

**-¿Crees que Santana no merece la pena?**- preguntó y vio la mirada seria de Quinn y entendió que no podía ser objetiva en eso-** quiero decir que sé que tenéis un pasado pero imaginando que estuvieras en mi situación ¿qué harías? **

**-Supongo que intentaría que funcionara pero sí su comportamiento se repitiera no podría ser más su amiga- **explicó la rubia**- quiero decir, no podría ser siempre lo que ella quisiera, las amistades no funcionan así, tendría que entender que yo puedo querer tener mi vida y mis amigos y o los acepta o no se enfada por ella conmigo.**

**-Así que tu sugerencia es que si Santana no cambia la deje, la aparte de mi vida-** dijo Rachel que se había dado por aludida con lo que había dicho Quinn.

**-Hay gente que es egoísta Rachel, para mí Santana siempre lo ha sido, hasta cuando era mi amiga**- confesó la chica.

**-Pero nunca la dejaste-** apuntó la morena.

**-Se ve que siempre he sido más de que me dejen a mí-** dijo la rubia mirándola fijamente.

**-¿Seguimos hablando de Santana?-** preguntó Rachel con intención desafiante**- porque hace rato que parece que hablamos de nosotras. **

**-Debería irme a grabar**- dijo la rubia mirando su reloj.

**-No, ahora no te vas a ir-** protestó Rachel.

**-Yo he dicho lo que pensaba sobre Santana, si te has dado por aludida quizás sea por algo-** Quinn sabía que jugaba con fuego diciendo eso.

**-Vaya… muy sutil Quinn-** atacó la morena**- así que soy egoísta y te dejé ¿no? **

**-Rachel-** dijo la rubia para intentar controlar su tono.

**-Si quieres me voy a la habitación y te dejo aquí, ya que parece que se me da bien-** volvió a atacar la morena claramente dolida por donde la había llegado aquella conversación.

**-Oh vamos Rachel, tú dejaste Lima, dejaste NYADA, dejaste Broadway, dejaste NY, me dejaste a mi, dejaste a tus amigos...-** enumero la rubia-** eres experta en dejar cosas Rachel. **

**-He dejado muchas cosas a lo largo de mi vida Quinn**-admitió la morena-** pero si algo se es lo que me gustaría recuperar de todas esas cosas y eres tú. **

La rubia abrió la boca para hablar pero no salió ni una palabra de ella, Rachel la miró pero al ver que no iba a hablar se dio y la vuelta y la dejó allí, no tenía nada más que decirle, estaba cansada y se iba a su habitación a dormir. Se suponía que ya estaba bien con Quinn, que eran amigas y había dado diez pasos adelante en su relación y ahora parecía que daba cinco atrás de nuevo. Se puso su pijama y se metió directa a su cama donde se pasó toda la mañana y parte de la tarde durmiendo, necesitaba recuperar energías como fuera. Cuando se despertó cogió su ordenador e hizo una videollamada a sus padres, llevaba días sin hablar con ellos y quería algo de arrope después de la pelea que había tenido con la rubia aquella mañana aunque estaba convencida de que sus padres iban a preguntarle por Quinn en algún momento de la conversación. Había terminado de hablar con Hiram y Leroy y se encontraba leyendo en periódico cuando escuchó que alguien golpeaba la puerta de su habitación. Miró el reloj intentando pensar quien podía ser a esa hora antes de levantarse y disponerse a abrir.

**-¿Puedo pasar?**- preguntó la rubia nada más ver la puerta abierta.

**-¿Qué haces aquí Quinn?**- preguntó la morena aún en la puerta.

**-Quería hablar contigo Rach, es importante-** le pidió la chica.

**-Está bien, pasa**- terminó por aceptar la morena haciéndose a un lado.

**-Quería hablar de lo que ha ocurrido esta mañana-** dijo por fin la rubí cuando estuvo dentro frente a Rachel**- dijimos que íbamos a dejar el pasado y empezar de cero y no lo he hecho, lo siento. **

**-Es difícil dejar atrás tanto Quinn-** admitió la morena.

**-¿Podemos olvidarlo?**- pidió la rubia que espero la respuesta de Rachel que no llegaba.

**-Sería genial pero…-** la mirada de Quinn fue de pena al escuchar el pero y Rachel lo notó-** hay cosas en las que tenías razón, he dejado muchas cosas. **

**-¿Las echas de menos?-** la pregunta de Quinn iba con segunda intención.

**-Muchísimo- **respondió Rachel siendo sincera**- espero arreglarlo. **

**-Estás haciendo mucho por ello-** dijo Quinn ya mas alegre.

**-Está bien, intentemos olvidar lo de esta mañana entonces-** sugirió Rachel.

**-De acuerdo- **aceptó la rubia.

**-¿Qué tal tu día de rodaje?-** preguntó cambiando de tema Rachel.

**-Intenso, como siempre, aunque he conseguido terminar un poco antes ¿y tú descanso?-**preguntó la actriz rubia.

**-No me quejo-** bromeó la morena-** mañana hay descanso para todos, ¿quieres quedarte y ver una película? **

**-No he cenado aún- **respondió la rubia tímidamente.

**-Yo tampoco, podemos pedir algo para que lo suban- **sugirió la morena.

**-Me parece bien- **dijo Quinn incapaz de negarse a la sonrisa dulce de Rachel en aquel momento.

La morena sonrió cuando Quinn aceptó su propuesta y fue a su habitación para buscar sus películas y ponerla en el dvd que tenían en el pequeño salón para verlo con Quinn en el sofá. Le dio a la rubia para que eligiera la que quisiera mientras ella se encargaba de llamar por teléfono para ordenar la comida que quería que le subieran a la habitación. Le alegró ver que cuando colgó el teléfono Quinn ya tenía la tele encendida y la película puesta y preparada para reproducir. Agradeció que no hubiese elegido una comedia romántica sino una de superherores porque pensó que sería raro ver ese tipo de pelos juntas aún. No llevaba aún ni media película cuando llamaron a la puerta. La rubia pausó la película y Rachel fue a abrir para que dejaran el carrito con la cena en el interior. Movieron el carrito y lo llevaron hacia el sofá para cenar mientras seguían viendo la película. Apenas hablaban pero lo cierto es que a ninguna de las dos parecía importarle, estaban disfrutando aquella noche simplemente con la presencia de la otra, algo que aquella misma mañana hubiese sido impensable. La película estaba apunto de terminar cuando Rachel observó algo que llevaba tiempo sin ver: Quinn jugaba con su pelo suelto atenta al final de la película. Cuando por fin terminó la rubia se giró y pilló de lleno a Rachel mirándola sonriente.

**-¿Qué?-** dijo la rubia algo sonrojada.

**-Te ha gustado la película-** afirmó la morena.

**-Sí, no la había visto y es genial, me encanta**- respondió Quinn aún sonrojada.

**-Lo sé, estabas haciendo esa cosa con el pelo**- se burló Rachel.

**-¿De qué hablas?-** preguntó Quinn girándose hacia ella.

**-Juegas con el pelo cuando algo te está gustando- **explicó Rachel.

**-No lo hago-** negó Quinn que se dio cuenta entonces de que seguía tocándose el pelo mientras hablaba con la morena.

**-Sí lo haces Quinn, por eso sabía que te ha gustado la película- **repitió de nuevo la morena.

**-Juego con mi pelo siempre, no porque me guste algo**- negó de nuevo.

**-Admítelo-** la retó la morena-** venga, admítelo.**

**-No- **volvió a negar Quinn por tercera vez.

**-Eres muy adorable cuando te pones cabezota-** dijo Rachel riendo haciendo sonrojar a Quinn de nuevo.

La rubia se había quedado mirando a Rachel dulcemente después de oír como la llamaba adorable y Rachel mantenía su sonrisa imborrable en la cara. A Quinn le costó pero consiguió reaccionar a tiempo para romper el momento antes de que aquello fuera a más.

**-Debería irme, estoy cansada y es tarde-** dijo rompiendo el contacto visual.

**-Claro, debes aprovechar para descansar- **dijo Rachel algo más seria.

**-Si, descansar-** repitió la rubia levantándose.

**-Espera, te acompaño- **dijo Rachel acompañándola a la puerta de su habitación.

**-Me lo he pasado bien Rach-** dijo Quinn antes de marcharse-** me alegra que olvidemos lo de esta mañana porque esto es mejor así. **

**-Lo sé**- dijo dulcemente Rachel-** descansa Quinn, mañana te veo. **

**-Hasta mañana Rachel- **dijo Quinn mientras se marchaba.

Rachel cerró la puerta y volvió a su cama con una sonrisa en la cara, todo lo contrario de lo que había hecho aquella mañana. Su relación con Quinn seguía pareciendo una montaña rusa, eran capaces de estar bien y al minuto explotar y reprocharse algo, sin duda aquello estaba siendo más difícil de lo que pensó en un momento. No volvió a ver a Quinn hasta el día siguiente cuando una vez más los celos la invadieron al ver a la rubia volviendo de su día libre con Emily, ¿de dónde vendrían? ¿Por qué no había ido ella? Se había pasado todo el día de compras por la ciudad y probablemente Quinn había estado con esa morena que debía de reconocer era realmente guapa. Vio de lejos como el ascensor se cerró detrás de ella y no le había dado tiempo a llegar, lo que implicaba que no podía saber si estaban juntas en la habitación de Quinn o de Emily o cada una en la suya. Soltó las bolsas de la compra cerca de su armario para ordenarlo todo y este distraída. No llegó a saber si Quinn estaba con Emily porque no fue a su habitación, lo que menos le apetecía era encontrársela allí de nuevo y que Quinn malinterpretada la situación. Lo había sospechado pero después de ese día parecía tenerlo claro, la morena quería algo con Quinn, eso si no lo había conseguido ya. Rachel evitó pensar más en el tema y se limitó a cenar con Artie en un restaurante cercano y a volver al hotel para dormir, al día siguiente volvía la vida normal, debían de seguir grabando y le tocaba grabar con Quinn.

Aquel día de rodaje podría haber sido como cualquier otro día excepto porque no lo iba a ser. Rachel y Quinn debía de grabar una escena juntas, una escena que en parte ambas llevaban temiendo que llegara desde que empezara el rodaje de la película: debían de darse un beso ya que el personaje de Quinn estaba enamorado del de Rachel. La morena llegó nerviosa al set de rodaje, pasó por peluquería y maquillaje con su guión en la mano, estaba realmente nerviosa. Aunque fuera ficticio iba a ser el primer beso que se dieran en cinco años y no había hablado nada al respecto con la rubia. Quinn no tardó mucho más en llegar que Rachel y al igual que la morena no dijo nada al respecto de lo que debían hacer. No cruzaron palabra en toda la mañana, ni en peluquería ni en maquillaje, simplemente esperaban que llegara el momento. Cuando Artie se aseguró de que todo estaba preparado llamó a las chicas a sus puestos y se dispuso a rodar. La escena transcurría en una cueva, el personaje de Quinn está realmente herido y con muy mala pinta. La rubia le contaba como estaba enamorada de ella desde la primera vez que la había visto y Rachel permanecía sin saber que decir, minutos después era Rachel la que debía inclinarse sobre Quinn y besarla. Así lo hizo, agarró la sudadero de Quinn y se agachó a besarla y la rubia se dejó besar. Un beso suave pero que provocó que el corazón de Rachel se acelerara a mil por hora por todo lo que estaba sintiendo, prácticamente olvidando que estaban siendo grabadas. Fue Quinn quien rompió el beso al escuchar a Artie gritar 'corten'. Inmediatamente después puso su mano en el pecho de Rachel para separarla un poco ya que la morena parecía no reaccionar y sin esperar más se levantó del rodaje y huyó a su caravana. Rachel la observó, aún incapaz de seguirla pero viendo a donde se dirigía.

**-¿Qué demonios pasa?- **preguntó Artie acercándose a Rachel y haciéndola despertar.

**-¿De verdad preguntas?-** dijo irónicamente Rachel-** tenemos un pasado, ¿recuerdas? **

**-Lo sé pero creía que no teníais problemas- **protestó el director.

**-Y no los tenemos pero los sentimientos no son tan fáciles de controlar a veces Artie**- se justificó Rachel.

**-Voy a buscar a Quinn-** le dijo el chico en silla de ruedas.

**-No-** dijo poniéndose en medio Rache**l- déjame a mí, quiero hablar con ella. **

**-Está bien pero no tardéis-** dijo resignado el director.

Rachel respiró profundo y caminó hacia la caravana de Quinn donde la había visto entrar minutos antes. Llegó a la puerta y entró sin llamar, no le importaba lo más mínimo que la rubia se enfadara por eso, tenía algo más importante que saber, necesitaba saber porqué había huido de esa manera de ella.

**-¿Qué puñetas te pasa?**- dijo la morena cuando entró.

**-Nada Rachel, déjame**- le pidió la rubia desde la cama.

**-No Quinn, estás bipolar, cinco minutos estas riéndote conmigo y a los diez minutos me miras mal y te vas de esta forma en mitad del rodaje-** protestó la morena.

**-Tengo miedo de que si paso demasiado tiempo contigo y con estas escenas vuelva a enamorarme de ti-** confesó por fin la rubia.

**-Yo ya tengo ese problema- ** dijo Rachel encogiendo los hombros.

**-¿Estás…estás…enamorada.. .de…?- **a Quinn no le salían las palabras de la boca.

**-Nunca he dejado de estarlo-** era la primera vez que lo decía en voz alta pero era cierto.

**-Rachel ha pasado mucho tiempo, tú lo dijiste, hemos cambiado mucho**-dijo Quinn intentando entender que ocurría o como reaccionar.

**-Sigo enamorada de ti Quinn y no voy a hacer nada por impedirlo- **finalizo la morena antes de añadir**- Artie te quiere de regreso cuanto antes. **

Rachel se levantó de la mesa en la que se había apoyado para poder confesar aquello y se marchó de regreso al set de rodaje. Artie se quedó mirándola al regresar, su cara era de pena aunque contenía rastros de algo de enfado. Rachel no sabía como sentirse en ese momento, acababa de decirle a Quinn por fin que seguía enamorada de ella antes de marcharse y dejarla sola sin darle tiempo a responder. A los minutos apareció Quinn con la cabeza baja y Artie la frenó en su camino frente a ls cámaras, Rachel pudo observar como hablaban y tras otro par de minutos el director indicó algo a Quinn que fue a sentarse en su silla. Rachel lo miró confundida y no tardó en enterarse de que por aquel día no iban a rodar más aquella escena. La morena respiró aliviada, era profesional pero no sabía si iba a ser capaz de volver a ponerse seria y concentrarse después de lo que acababa de decirle a la rubia.

* * *

><p><em>Perdón por la tardanza pero ha sido una semana del infierno en la universidad =(((( <em>

_Espero que por lo menos les gustara el capítulo, prometo no tardar tanto para el próximo, espero tenerlo dentro de tres o cuatro días ^^ _

_Gracias por todo, les adoro profundamente! Un saludo =) _


	13. Tormenta

La confesión de Rachel a Quinn había provocado que los días siguientes en el rodaje fueran tensos como poco. Las chicas no se habían vuelto a dirigir la palabra, no por falta de ganas, sino más bien por no saber bien que querían decirse. Rachel esperaba que la rubia hubiese sido quien se acercara a ella después de decirle que seguía enamorada de ella pero no lo había hecho. Ella había dado el primer paso y Quinn no había reaccionado, ¿quería decir eso que no sentía nada por ella? Observó a la rubia mientras estaba sentada en su silla, esta vez estaban rodando en un hotel, después de muchos exteriores era agradable rodar con una techo por encima de tu cabeza. Quinn parecía triste o eso decía su mirada y sus medias sonrisas, Rachel no podía evitar preguntarse si era por su culpa. Lo único que había hablado con ella desde el incidente era lo que estaba escrito en el guión, ni una palabra de más. Artie había podido notar desde el beso que algo había ocurrido entre ellas y no sabía muy bien como llevarlo, era el director y tenía que intentar que todo funcionara correctamente pero también conocía el pasado de ambas chicas y sabía que meterse entre ellas podía suponer un mal en lugar de un bien.

Rachel estaba aquella noche en la habitación de su hotel leyendo un libro. Había llegado cansada después de rodar todo el día por lo que ni si quiera había cenado. Se dio una relajan ducha antes de tumbarse en la cama con su nuevo libro y acurrucarse junto a la almohada. Apenas llevaba leyendo media hora cuando su habitación se iluminó brevemente. Dirigió su mirada al exterior y vio de nuevo otro destello, esta vez seguido por un estrepitoso ruido, una tormenta se acercaba. Lo cierto era que el verano en Canadá era relativo o al menos eso había experimentado ella desde que estaba allí, el tiempo no era comparable al de Los Ángeles. Conforme pasaban los minutos los rayos continuaban y los truenos sonaban cada vez más cerca lo que hacía indicar que la tormenta estaba cada vez más cerca. En ese momento un pensamiento cruzó su mente y cerró el libro. Fue a salir de su habitación cuando se frenó, dio un paso atrás con intención de regresar a su cama pero volvió a cambiar de opinión y salió de su habitación. Salió al pasillo y caminó hasta la puerta siguiente a la suya antes de llamar.

**-Rachel-** dijo la rubia sorprendida cuando abrió la puerta.

**-Sé que no te gustan las tormentas, pensé que te vendría bien un poco de compañía-** dijo Rachel tímidamente.

**-¿Te… acuerdas? - **dijo Quinn haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo pasar..

**-Recuerdo que ganaste tres concursos de belleza, recuerdo que te encanta la fotografía, recuerdo que quieres tres hijos- **enumeró la chica** -Recuerdo todo lo que tiene que ver contigo Quinn**

**-Pero…**

**-Sé que te gustan más las fotos del lado derecho, a pesar de que tu lado izquierdo es precioso, que quieres que tu perro se llame Luke y que te encanta el pelo suelto al viento-** cuando Rachel comenzaba a hablar no había quien la parara.

**-Vaya…**

**-Siento si esto es raro, no venía a cuento que dijera todas esas cosas-** dijo sonrojada cuando se dio cuenta de todo lo que había dicho-** solo sé que te dan miedo las tormentas y no quería que estuvieras sola**

**-Gracias**- dijo Quinn con una sonrisa sincera.

La rubia se hizo a un lado y dejó pasar a Rachel a su habitación, la morena tenía razón si había algo en el mundo que odiara y que le diera miedo eran las tormentas. Agradeció de que Rachel hubiese recordado aquello y apareciera en la habitación, era raro porque no habían vuelto a hablar desde su última conversación en el set de rodaje donde Rachel había admitido por fin estar enamorada de ella.

**-He traído un par de películas por si no tenías nada**- dijo Rachel ensañando los dvdd que había cogido antes de salir.

**-Genial, me apetece una película-** admitió la rubia.

**-Elige la que quieras- **dijo Rachel ofreciéndole las que llevaba.

Quinn escogió una de las películas que había llevado la morena, era una comedia, sin mucho que pensar pero lo suficiente para distraerla durante la tormenta. Se sentaron en el sofá, no muy cerca pero tampoco muy lejos, Quinn tenía cierto miedo a las tormentas y odiaba estar sola así que se arrimó a Rachel sin llegar a invadir su espacio personal o provocar una situación incómoda. Rachel puso el volumen de la tele para intentar que fuera lo único que se escuchara en la habitación. La morena había pillado dos veces a Quinn mirándola durante la película y le había sonreído, no podía evitar pensar que tal vez si que sentía algo por ella pero no sabía como decírselo. La película estaba para terminar cuando Quinn se giró, esta vez haciendo un gesto significativo que provocó que Rachel la mirara a ella en lugar de a la película.

**-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?**- preguntó entonces la rubia.

**-Claro-** respondió Rachel.

**-¿De verdad sigues enamorada de mí?-** necesitaba oírlo de nuevo y no pensar que había sido algo del momento por culpa del beso.

**-Quinn…**- suspiró Rachel.

**-Rachel, dime la verdad- **la interrumpió la rubia.

**-Ya te la he dicho Quinn-** dijo Rachel intentado contener sus emociones.

**-Entonces es verdad-** dijo Quinn suspirando.

**-Si Quinn Fabray, sigo enamorada de ti- **admitió de nuevo Rachel pronunciando todas las palabras mirándola fijamente.

**-No lo entiendo**- dijo entonces la rubia apartando su mirada.

**-No sé que hace falta entender Quinn**- protestó la actriz.

**-No lo entiendo Rachel, han pasado cinco años- **la rubia hizo una pausa**- cinco años sin hablar, sin saber nada más de lo que contaban las revistas y ahora llevamos dos meses trabajando juntas y me dices eso… No lo entiendo. **

**-¿Qué te hace falta entender Quinn?- **preguntó Rachel algo molesta-** nunca he dejado de quererte, ha sido fácil negarlo mientras no estabas cerca pero ahora me voy cuenta de que nada ha cambiado. **

**-Han cambiado muchas cosas Rachel-** interrumpió Quinn seriamente.

**-Ya sabes que no me refería a eso-** se defendió la morena.

**-Rachel…**

**-Quinn, te sigo queriendo y no puedo negarlo, no puedo hacer otra cosa**- admitió una vez más siendo sincera la morena.

**-Rachel, esto ya está siendo bastante complicado… no lo compliques más, seamos amigas**- pidió la rubia.

**-Hoy no había venido porque quisiera algo más sino porque sé que odias las tormentas y no quería que estuvieras sola- **se quejó la morena.

**-Rachel no te vayas-** dijo la rubia cuando la vio levantarse del sofá.

**-No voy a seguir aquí pretendiendo que puedo soportar estar a tu lado sin pensar en que eres algo más Quinn-** dijo por fin Rachel alejándose de ella-** sabes que no podemos ser solo amigas, lo has notado desde que nos besamos. **

**-Pero Rachel…**- intentó protestar Quinn.

**-Me conoces Quinn, cuando me empeño en algo no hay quien me lo quite de la cabeza-** le recordó la actriz-** así que voy a seguir luchando por ti. **

**-Pero Rachel…-** volvió a intentar protestar la rubia.

**-Solo dejaré de luchar por ti si me miras a los ojos ahora mismo y me dices que me vaya, que no me acerque más a ti, que no queda el más mínimo cariño hacia mí- **Rachel había roto la distancia que las separaba y se acercó a ella.

**-Yo… Yo…- **las palabras no salían de la boca de la rubia, solo podía mirar los ojos miel de la morena.

**-Era todo lo que necesitaba oír-** dijo Rachel con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

**-No lo hagas Rachel, por favor-** le pidió la rubia cuando pudo leer en sus ojos la intención que tenía.

**-Si quieres fréname pero yo no voy a parar- **Rachel dio un paso más para quedar a centímetros de ella-** he esperado demasiado tiempo sin ti. **

**-Rach… - **dijo con un suave tono de voz casi suspirando la rubia.

Fue su última palabra antes de que Rachel rompiera la poca distancia que las separaba para besarla y Quinn no la frenó, en un primer momento se quedó quieta hasta que fue consciente de que era Rachel la que la estaba besando y reaccionó pero fue demasiado tarde, la morena ya se había separado de ella. Se miraron a los ojos durante lo que pareció una eternidad, Quinn fue la primera en retirar su mirada que se desvió hacia los labios de la morena, detalle que Rachel no dejó pasar dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios. Quinn volvió a subir a sus ojos y esta vez fue ella la que rompió la distancia y ese beso fue correspondido por ambas.

Rachel la agarró de la cintura y la atrajo lo más cerca que pudo de su cuerpo, Quinn se dejaba guiar por Rachel, siguiendo el ritmo de sus besos y caricias, respirando solo cuando la chica se lo permitía. Rachel empujó suavemente a Quinn mientras la agarraba por la espalda para dejarla caer sobre la cama. Rachel se quitó su camiseta antes de ponerse sobre la rubia y hacer lo mismo con ella, no pudo evitar sonreír al descubrir que no tenía puesto sujetador, Quinn se sonrojó al ver a Rachel mirando fijamente sus pechos.

Rachel despertó cuando Quinn tiró de ella para besarla nuevamente pero esta vez las manos de Rachel bajaron directa a los pechos de la rubia que tampoco perdió el tiempo y la agarró fuertemente por el trasero para juntar más aún sus cuerpos. En un rápido movimiento Rachel se deshizo de sus pantalones y de los de Quinn. Volvió a besar su boca para hacer después un recorrido de besos desde su oreja hasta uno de sus pechos. Abrió la boca y chupó el pezón de la rubia completo, notando lo duro que se había puesto por el contacto con su lengua. Siguió bajando por su abdomen, chupando y besando cada centímetro de su cuerpo hasta que llegó a sus muslos. Rachel dejó varios besos en su barriga antes de tirar del tanta de Quinn para dejarla completamente a su merced. Miró a la rubia durante un minuto antes de abrir su boca y acercarse a su intimidad. Notó la humedad en sus labios y se dispuso a jugar con su lengua y sus dedos, Quinn no tardó en comenzar a gemir ya retorcerse en la cama. LA rubia tiró de ella de nuevo para besarla, Rachel podía notar que en ese momento le daba igual el placer, lo único que quería era tener a Rachel cerca de ella. Rachel le concedió su deseo y la levantó un poco para poder seguir besándola mientras continuaba con su otra mano entre los muslos de la rubia. Las ganas provocaron que Quinn soltara más de un gemido un la boca de Rachel que sonreía cada vez más por ver lo que le estaba provocando. La rubia no se hizo esperar mucho, Rachel notó como las paredes de Quinn aprisionaban sus dedos, y lo supo, Quinn había llegado al máximo.

Rachel aguantó su cuerpo sobre el de Quinn un poco más hasta que pudo recuperar su mano. Se dejó caer a su lado y apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara de Quinn. La rubia le sonrió y la besó suavemente. No se dijeron nada, no lo necesitaban, lo que acababan de hacer había sido intenso y demostraba que se habían tenido ganas durante mucho tiempo. Rachel pasó su brazo por detrás de la cabeza de Quinn, que se acurrucó junto a su cuerpo desnudo abrazándola mientras seguía acariciando su abdomen. Rachel dejó un beso sobre la cabeza de Quinn antes de cerrar los ojos y quedarse profundamente dormida al igual que la rubia. Después de aquello puede que las tormentas comenzaran a gustarle.

A la mañana siguiente la rubia fue la primera en despertar aún en los brazos de Rachel. Estiró su brazo para coger el móvil y mirar la hora que era, su alarma estaba a punto de sonar para marcharse a grabar de nuevo. Ese día Rachel entraba a grabar un par de horas más tarde por lo que Quinn decidió escabullirse en silencio sin despertarla. Se dio una ducha rápida y observó a Rachel dormir durante un minuto antes de marcharse, no iba a negar que había disfrutado la noche anterior y que lo deseaba desde hace tiempo pero aún no estaba realmente segura de si era un error o un acierto.

Rachel despertó más tarde cuando sonó su móvil, le costó un poco recordar donde estaba pero cuando lo hizo sonrió. Miró a su alrededor y encontró la habitación vacía. Su sonrisa se borró de la cara intentando averiguar porque Quinn no seguía allí pero entonces recordó que ella debía de grabar antes. Se relajó al saber que la rubia no había huído de ella sin más ya que al menos tenía un motivo. Fue a su habitación para cambiarse, asegurándose de que nadie la viera salir de la habitación de la rubia. Una hora después llegaba al set de rodaje donde después de pasar por peluquería y maquillaje vio a Quinn corriendo de una lado a otro. Se colocó al lado de Artie, como ya era habitual cuando no era ella la que estaba rodando y esperó que terminaran de grabar. Unos minutos después Artie dio la orden de que fueran a grabar con el resto de extras. Rachel se acercó a Quinn y sonrió dulcemente, sin duda feliz. La reacción de la rubia fue más tímida, apenas una media sonrisa y le dio la espalda para ir a su puesto. Pasaron rodando casi todo el día, sin apenas tiempo para hablar entre ellas. Rachel se encontraba en su caravana recogiendo sus cosas cuando vio a Quinn salir de la suya para marcharse al hotel. La morena se dio prisa y corrió un poco para alcanzarla.

**-Quinn-** dijo cuando la alcanzó y esta se giró-** ¿Vas para el hotel?-** la rubia asintió con la cabeza-** ¿podemos volvernos juntas?**

**-Claro- **aceptó la rubia.

**-Esta mañana te habías ido- **dijo Rachel una vez estuvieron montadas en el coche.

**-Tenía que grabar Rach-** le recordó Quinn.

**-Ya, claro-** aceptó la morena**- ¿crees que podemos… quiero decir… quieres hablar de anoche? **

**-No lo sé Rachel-** dijo siendo sincera la actriz.

**-¿No lo sabes?**- preguntó Rachel confusa.

**-No sé si estoy lista para hablar de lo que pasó o de cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con nosotras- **confesó Quinn mirándola a los ojos**- necesito pensar. **

**-Está bien-** aceptó la morena después de una largo silencio.

**-¿Está bien?-** preguntó Quinn y Rachel asintió con la cabeza-** ¿no vas a presionarme para que intentemos hablar?**

**-Te dije que había cambiado- **respondió encogiendose de hombros-**¿no me habías creído?**

**-Lo cierto es que no- **confesó Quinn**- pero me has demostrado todo este tiempo que si has cambiado. **

**-Me alegra que lo hayas notado- **dijo Rachel mientras entraban en el hotel.

**-Voy… voy a darme una ducha, llevo todo el día corriendo y mira que pinta tengo-** bromeó la rubia cuando llegaron al pasillo de sus habitaciones.

**-A mí me parece que estás guapísima- **dijo Rachel con una gran sonrisa.

**-Gracias-** dijo una sonrojada Quinn**- nos vemos mañana Rachel. **

Rachel volvió a su habitación, no estaba tan contenta como aquella mañana pero no podía quejarse, era mejor que Quinn necesitara pensar las cosas antes de que la hiciese rechazado o arrepentido de lo que habían hecho la noche anterior. Necesitaba hablar de lo ocurrido con alguien, quiso llamar a Santana pero recordó que su última conversación no terminó nada bien y no iba a mejorar si incluía a Quinn en el tema de conversación. Quiso llamar a Sam pero tampoco le pareció bien llamar a su ex para contarle que se había enrollado con la rubia. Sin duda tenía varios asuntos que tratar cuando regresara a Los Ángeles, para lo que apenas quedaba un par de semanas.

Al día siguiente se aseguró una vez más de llegar la primera al rodaje, donde ya se encontraba Artie, a veces Rachel se preguntaba si su amigo dormía, llegaba el primero y se iba el último. Dejó sus cosas en su caravana y fue a buscar a su amigo para charlar un rato. Llegó sonriente y se sentó a su lado con una café en la mano.

**-Buenos días-** saludó alegre.

**-Buenos días, que buen humor traes-** saludó el muchacho.

**-Todo va bien-** dijo la morena riéndose.

**-¿Tiene esto algo que ver con Quinn?- **preguntó el chico haciendo que Rachel sonriera más aún**- os vi ayer, venías radiante y tuvisteis una actitud diferente. **

**-Hemos tenido un acercamiento**- confesó Rachel.

**-Espero que eso sea una forma bonita que tenéis las chicas de decir que os habéis acostado- **se burló el director.

**-Podría decir que sí- **admitió Rachel riendo.

**-Me alegro porque esta tarde tenéis que filmar la escena del beso y esta vez de verdad-** le advirtió el chico.

**-Creo que ya hemos roto la barrera, soportaremos unos cuantas tomas**- dijo la morena.

**-Se te ve feliz, no te había visto así en años-** dijo Artie mirándola fijamente.

**-Es el efecto Quinn-** dijo riendo la morena.

Su conversación se vio interrumpida minutos después por el resto de chicos del equipo de rodaje. Rachel se pasó toda la mañana obedeciendo y rodando todo lo necesario, le alegró saber que finalmente las dos escenas que debían de rodar en Europa se rodarían en Canadá la semana siguiente y daría como finalizada la película. No fue hasta después de comer cuando Quinn se incorporó al rodaje y descubrió la escena que debían grabar, el beso. El beso que había empezado todo aquello apenas unos días atrás. Pudo ver a Rachel con su teléfono, estaba realmente guapa incluso con la cara manchada y las ropas mojadas, preparada para la escena. Se acercó a ella y sonrió mientras recibía una vez más indicaciones sobre como iba a ir todo aquello. La escena se repitió una y otra vez, desde distintos ángulos y por varios motivos. En más de una ocasión Rachel y Quinn se habían perdido en el beso más tiempo del requerido y habían tenido que ser interrumpidas por Artie mientras evitaban sus miradas sin aliento y sonrojadas. Finalmente cuando consiguieron controlarse todo había salido a la perfección aunque lo único que había provocado en Rachel era tenerle más ganas a Quinn que el día anterior. Fue como pudo a su caravana para recoger las cosas antes de marcharse cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Se acercó a abrir y no pudo ni hablar porque sintió como la empujaban hacia el interior y cerraban la puerta.

Sin esperar ni un minuto Quinn la había aprisionada contra la pared y la estaba besando. Cuando Rachel asimiló lo que ocurría agarró a Quinn por las caderas y la pegó aún más a ella. No cabía duda, tanto beso le habían dejado con las mismas ganas que a la morena y eso lo demostraba. En un hábil movimiento la rubia subió a Rachel sobre la mesa que tenía la chica de tal forma que la morena la rodeó con las piernas. Quinn atacó el cuello de la chica que las unió aún más aprestando el trasero de la rubia con sus piernas. Rachel aprovechó cuando se separaron un minuto para lamerse los labios lo que provocó que Quinn se derritiera aún más ante ella. Rachel la mantuvo separada mientras se bajaba el pantalón del vestuario y Quinn hacía lo propio.

Sus ganas no tardaron en ser saciadas mutuamente. Quinn estaba vistiéndose para marcharse cuando Rachel la agarró del brazo antes de que huyera y la besó de nuevo. Esta vez no fue un beso apasionado, sino dulce, lento y romántico. Se separó de la chica y le sonrió mientras acariciaba su mejilla, Quinn sonrió tímidamente, sin duda algo avergonzada por su aparición allí y evitó su mirada. Una vez más intentó marcharse pero Rachel tiró de su brazo.

**-Espera un momento-** le pidió la morena-** deja que me cambie y nos volvemos juntas. **

**-Está bien**- aceptó la rubia que se quedó en silencio evitando mirar a la morena.

**-Lo de antes… ha estado genial- **dijo Rachel riendo y haciendo que Quinn se sonrojada más aún.

**-Yo.. no sé que me ha pasado Rachel, he sentido que… y luego he venido y no sabía que…- **Quinn no conseguía articular una frase seguida.

**-Tranquila- **dijo la morena acercándose a ella**- tenías ganas y yo también, no hay nada de lo que avergonzarse. **

**-Es solo que te dije que necesitaba pensar y ahora me planto aquí y lío las cosas más-** dijo Quinn que comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber ido allí.

**-Escúchame, me dijiste que necesitabas pensar- **le recordó la morena-** da igual lo que haya pasado hoy, voy a seguir dejándote todo el tiempo que necesites para pensar Quinn. **

**-¿En serio?-** preguntó sorprendida.

**-No te voy a presionar, tú decides cuando estás lista- **le dijo la morena.

**-Cada día me doy cuenta de que realmente has cambiado-** dijo casi sin pensar mirándola a los ojos.

**-Lo sé**- se burló la chica-** voy a darte todo el tiempo que quieras pero mientras… ¿Puedo invitarte a cenar? **

**-De acuerdo- **aceptó Quinn después de un minuto de silencio.

Rachel y Quinn salieron juntas de su caravana, ganándose algunas miradas de los pocos que quedaban en el rodaje, Rachel era consciente de que no habían sido ni discretas ni silenciosas pero esperaba que nadie las hubiera pillado. Tiró de la mano de Quinn hacia el coche que las llevaría al centro. Cuando fue consciente del gesto que había hecho miró sonrojada a la rubia que sonreía tímidamente y la seguía. Se montaron en el coche rumbo al centro de la ciudad hacia lo que parecía su primera segunda cita con Rachel.

* * *

><p><em>Como les prometí esta vez he tardado menos en subirlo =) <em>

_Para todos aquellos que ahora mismo me tirarían una piedra por juntarlas ya... Voy a adelantarme y decir que les recuerdo que hay una cosa llamada Samchel que se está acercando peligrosamente... Al igual que les recuerdo que Quinn le dejó claro a Rachel el capítulo pasado que no estaba enamorada de ella! Pero donde hubo fuegos cenizas quedan y estoy segura que no he sido la única en tener un encuentro sexual con un ex después de haberlo dejado pero los sentimiento son otra cosa y Quinn en ningún momento le ha dicho a Rachel que sienta nada por ella..._

_Un saludo, adoro sus comentarios =D _


	14. La cita

El coche que las llevaba al centro no tardó en dejarlas delante de un restaurante que Rachel tenía visto desde hace varias semanas y al que dio indicaciones al conductor. Quinn la siguió al interior donde las atendieron inmediatamente y las sentaron en una acogedora mesa para dos a un lado. Decidieron que querían y llamaron al camarero para decírselo y recordarle que querían una botella de vino bien fría entera para ellas. Cuando por fin estuvieron solas Rachel contempló fijamente a Quinn antes de hablar.

**-Estás realmente guapa**- afirmó la morena.

**-No puedes decir eso, llevo más de 18 horas despierta y sin parar de hacer cosas-** dijo Quinn aún sonrojada.

**-Tú lo estás siempre Quinn**- insistió Rachel.

**-Para Rach-** dijo la rubia riendo.

**-¿Sabes qué?- **dijo entonces al recordar algo.

**-¿Qué?**- preguntó curiosa la rubia.

**-Nadie me había llamado Rach desde que me fui de Nueva York hasta que volví a encontrarme contigo-** confesó la morena.

**-¿En serio?-** una sonrisa de orgullo se dibujó en su cara.

**-Totalmente en serio-** dijo Rachel sin poder quitar sus ojos de Quinn**- ahora te toca a ti.**

**-¿De qué hablas?- **preguntó confusa la rubia.

**-Yo te he contado un secreto, ahora te toca a ti- **explicó la morena.

**-No hemos hecho ningún trato así-** protestó infantilmente la rubia.

**-Lo sé pero es divertido- **dijo Rachel**- venga Quinn, hagamos de esta cita algo divertido. **

**-¿Cita?-** preguntó sorprendida la chica.

**-Te he invitado a cenar ¿no?- **dijo la morena en tono burlón**- Bueno ya sé que normalmente uno invita a cenar a la persona que le gusta y luego se acuestan, nosotras lo hemos hecho al revés pero… nunca fuimos muy normales ¿verdad? **

**-¿En serio?-** preguntó la rubia sin parar de reír por la explicación que había dado Rachel.

**-Me encanta cuando te ríes así- **las palabras se escaparon solas de su boca.

**-Gracias Rach-** la rubia pronunció el mote queriendo**- pero vamos a tomarnos con calma esto, no querrás asustarme en la primera cita ¿no? **

**-Por supuesto que no-** afirmó una sonriente Rachel de haber escuchado a Quinn pronunciar la palabra cita.

**-Está bien, voy a contarte algo pero es secreto-** advirtió la rubia y Rachel asintió con la cabeza-** prométeme que no lo vas a contar. **

**-Lo prometo-** dijo levantando su mano derecha riendo.

**-No te rías, es serio**- le regañó la rubia.

**-Vale, ya paro-** duo Rachel conteniendo su risa.

**-Aún conservo mi uniforme de las animadoras-**Rachel fue a hablar pero Quinn le hizo un gesto de que iba a continuar-** y aún me lo pruebo para comprobar que me queda bien. **

**-No puede ser-** Rachel fue incapaz de contener la risa-** creía que Sue os hacía devolverlos. **

**-Y lo sigue haciendo pero me las apañé para quedarme con uno**- respondió sonrojada la rubia.

**-¿Te sigue quedando bien?-** preguntó curiosa la chica.

**-Por supuesto, ¿no has visto la buena forma en la que estoy?**- se burló ahora la rubia.

**-La he visto, estás increíble-** respondió Rachel siendo directa.

**-Gracias**- dijo tímidamente Quinn.

**-Aún no me creo que conserves ese uniforme después de tantos años-** repitió la morena sorprendida-** dios aquella falda era tan corta… **

**-Creía que te gustaba como me quedaba- **se defendió la rubia.

**-Y me encanta-** dijo Rachel acercándose a ella**- de hecho… no te lo habrás traído ¿verdad? **

**-Rachel-** le regañó la chica.

**-Era solo una idea-** dijo aún sin apartarse de ella-** ¿un poco atrevida para la primera cita?**

**-Un poco-** repitió Quinn poniendo la mano en el pecho de Rachel para frenarla cuando la vio inclinarse hacia ella-** Rachel, estamos en público. **

**-Lo siento-** se disculpó la morena volviendo a su sitio, Quinn tenía razón, podía verles cualquiera.

**-No pasa nada-** dijo Quinn quitando importancia al asunto.

**-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-** dijo algo más seria Rachel.

**-Pregunta-** dijo por fin la rubia.

**-¿Has tenido algo con Emily?-** Rachel no se iba a ir de allí sin resolver su principal preocupación.

**-Rachel…**

**-¿Desean algo más?-** el camarero había aparecido justo en ese momento**- ¿algo de postre?**

**-Un coulant de chocolate para compartir- **dijo Rachel inmediatamente, Quinn la miró algo impresionada-** también recuerdo eso. **

**-Genial-** dijo la rubia.

**-Entonces… ¿qué pasa com Emily?-** volvió a insistir cuando se marchó el camarero.

**-He estado con ella varias veces-** dijo la rubia siendo sincera-** desde casi que empecé a vivir con ella. **

**-Eso me ha dolido-** admitió Rachel**- ¿has estado con ella últimamente? **

**-Define últimamente**- apuntilló la rubia.

**-¿Últimas dos semanas?-** preguntó de nuevo la morena.

**-No hemos estado juntas en ese aspecto- **respondió Quinn.

**-¿Te gusta?- **siguió interrogando la actriz.

**-Claro, si no me gustara no me habría acostado con ella**- respondió Quinn.

**-Esa es positivo para mí y negativo a la vez-** se quejó la morena, si se había acostado con Rachel era porque le gustaba pero también le gustaba Emily.

**-Nada es fácil Rachel Berry-** se burló la rubi**a- vamos a dejar el tema Emily, no creo que sea lo más adecuado para hablar ahora. **

**-Está bien- **aceptó la morena.

**-Este postre está buenísimo Rachel- **dijo mientras cogía la última cucharada del postre.

**-Me alegro de haber acertado pero ven aquí**- indicó la morena acercando su mano para quitar un poco de chocolate que había quedado sobre el labio de la rubia.

**-Deberíamos… pedir la cuenta-** interrumpió Quinn, el momento había sido muy sensual y no quería seguir sintiendo eso en aquel restaurante.

Rachel llamó al camarero e indicó que llevara la cuenta. No dejó a Quinn ni tocarla, simplemente sacó su tarjeta y pagó la cuenta sonriente. El restaurante no quedaba lejos del hotel por lo que la morena sugirió volver caminando.

**-¿Sabes que Artie sabe lo nuestro?-** preguntó la morena.

**-No hay un nuestro Rachel- **le recordó la rubia.

**-Aún- **repitió sonriente Rachel.

**-¿Cómo lo sabe? y ¿qué sabe?-** preguntó ignorando el comentario de Rachel.

**-Sabe que hemos tenido algo-** explicó la morena**- me dijo que estaba más feliz y casi lo supo, además no hace falta ser un genio después de las escenas de hoy.**

**-Se nos han descontrolado un poco las cosas-** admitió la chica sonrojada mientras entraban en el hotel.

**-Me gustan las cosas descontroladas e improvisadas-** dijo Rachel.

**-¿Tú? ¿Rachel Berry? ¿Desde cuando no te gusta tenerlo todo bajo control?**- preguntó sorprendida Quinn.

**-He aprendido a vivir la vida un poco más descontrolada-** admitió la morena.

**-Quien lo iba a decir-** se rió de nuevo Quinn y se hizo el silencio mientras subían en el ascensor.

**-¿Qué te ha parecido todo?- **preguntó impaciente la morena cuando salieron al pasillo de sus habitaciones.

**-Me lo he pasado genial Rachel-** respondió la rubia siendo sincera**- pero lo que te dije sigue en pie, necesito tiempo para averiguar si estoy lista para intentar esto otra vez. **

**-De acuerdo- **aceptó la morena algo seria.

**-Vale, aún me sigue sorprendiendo que aceptes las cosas tan rápido-** dijo Quinn mirándola dulcemente**- pero me gusta esa actitud. **

**-A mi me gustas tú-** Rachel no esperó más y aprovechó el pasillo vacío para besar a la chica acercándola por la cintura-** mucho. **

**-Nos pueden ver Rach-** le recordó la rubia cuando la dejó respirar.

**-Ven a mi habitación-** pidió la morena.

**-¿Crees que soy de esas fáciles que ceden en la primera cita?- **preguntó riéndose la rubia a modo de broma.

**-Siento comunicarte que ya caíste a mis encantos-** respondió orgullosa la chica.

**-Si entro en la habitación tienes que prometer dejar ese ego tuyo fuera-** pidió la rubia.

**-Lo que tú quieras-** dijo Rachel aún riendo y caminando a su habitación.

**-Por cierto, creo que podría decirse que tú caíste a los míos- **se burló la rubia mientras la seguía.

**-¿Yo? ¿A tus encantos?-** preguntó la morena-** ¿qué has hecho tú para persuadirme? **

**-Ahí está la clave, no me ha hecho falta hacer nada para que vinieras tras de mí- **aquello sonó entre broma y afirmación llena de orgullo.

**-Yo dejaré mi ego fuera pero tú dejas tu orgullo- **advirtió la morena antes de abrir la puerta.

**-De acuerdo-** aceptó Quinn aún con su sonrisa en la cara.

**-¿Quieres una cerveza?- **preguntó la morena cuando entraron.

**-Claro, ¿pero tú no tienes que grabar mañana?- **dijo algo extrañada.

**-Por la tarde- **le recordó Rachel**- tengo la mañana para dormir, es sábado, menos mal. **

**-A mí me quedan menos escenas que a ti- **se burló la rubia.

**-Tienes suerte, ven vamos al balcón hace una noche genial-** dijo Rachel tirando de su mano hacia el exterior.

**-Me encantan estas vistas-** dijo Quinn apoyada en la barandilla de acero y cristal mirando el paisaje.

**-No podría pedir unas vistas mejores-** dijo Rachel sentada detrás de ella observando más su trasero que las vistas.

**-Rachel- **le regañó Quinn al girarse y ver hacia donde se dirigía su mirada.

**-Perdón, era inevitable-** dijo sonrojada la morena.

**-Tonta-** dijo la rubia riendo.

**-Ven aquí-** dijo Rachel cogiendo de nuevo su mano y tirando de ella para sentarla encima suya- **¿puedo preguntar algo? **

**-Claro- **aceptó la rubia apartando dulcemente el flequillo de la cara de Rachel.

**-La semana que viene terminamos de grabar-** recordó la morena y Quinn asintió con la cabeza-** ¿vas a volver a LA o te vas a Nueva York?**

**-No lo he decidido aún-** respondió la rubia**- pero lo cierto es que quería ir a ver a Kurt a Nueva York.**

**-Kurt- **repitió la morena siendo consciente entonces del tiempo que había pasado**- ¿también me odia? **

**-Le hiciste a él lo mismo que Santana a mí-** le recordó la rubia-** pero Kurt siempre ha sido una persona más comprensible que Santana. **

**-¿Quiere eso decir que existe la posibilidad de que me hablara?**- preguntó la morena.

**-Tú y yo hemos conseguido llevarnos bien, quizás vosotros también podáis-** dijo dulcemente Quinn cogiendo su mano**- como todo, el tiempo dirá.**

**-Tienes razón**- dijo la morena**- pero no era eso de lo que quería hablar.**

**-Dime… **

**-No hemos tenido mucho tiempo para ver la ciudad y nos merecemos unos días de descanso y…- **dijo Rachel dejando notar su nerviosismo.

**-¿Qué pasa?- **preguntó la rubia.

**-Terminamos el viernes- **dijo Rachel siendo más exacta y Quinn seguía intentando averiguar su intención**- crees que… ¿Quieres quedarte hasta el domingo aquí conmigo?**

**-Espera, ¿Quieres que nos quedemos aquí? ¿las dos solas?- **preguntó confusa la chica.

**-Esa es mi intención- **respondió la morena.

**-Rachel no sé si es buena idea-** comenzó a explicar Quinn.

**-¿Por qué?**- preguntó Rachel con mala cara.

**-Porque estoy confusa Rach, no sé que está pasando, no sé que quiero, no sé si intentarlo o no, no sé nada desde que nos besamos-** dijo siendo todo lo sincera que pudo.

**-Ahora estamos bien- **protestó la morena.

**-Ahora estamos bien pero luego voy a mi habitación y no puedo evitar pensar y no sé que hacer cuando pienso Rachel, tenemos mucho detrás, no lo sé-** volvió a decir.

**-Pues quédate aquí y lo averiguamos juntas- **sugirió Rachel como algo natural.

**-Es tentador pero…**

**-Espera-** le frenó Rachel-** no me respondas aún, queda una semana de rodaje, piénsalo. **

**-De acuerdo, lo pensaré-** aceptó la rubia provocando la sonrisa de Rachel**- no es un sí Rachel. **

**-Voy a hacer que sea la mejor semana de tu vida para que no tengas más remedio que quedarte-** advirtió la chica antes de volver a besarla.

**-Miedo me das-** dijo riendo la rubia.

**-¿Recuerdas cuando hice todo lo que pude por estar en NYADA o Broadway?**- preguntó la morena.

**-Sí, eras muy insistente por conseguir lo que querías- **respondió la rubia.

**-Insistía tanto porque creía que eso era lo único que quería Quinn- **comenzó a explicar la morena-** pero ahora me he dado cuenta de que no quiero nada de eso si no estás conmigo para compartirlo.**

**-Rachel-** intentó frenarla Quinn.

**-Por eso voy a hacer todo lo que pueda hasta que te canses de mí o hasta que te conquiste-** confesó Rachel**- pero ahora deberías irte a tu habitación. **

**-¿Me dices eso y luego me echas?-** preguntó sin entender nada Quinn.

**-No quiero que pienses que solo quiero acostarme contigo en la primera cita, no soy de esas-** se burló Rachel.

**-Me marcho, no quiero que mañana debas repetir la escena ni te desconciertes por el cansancio-** dijo riendo Quinn.

**-Te acompaño- **Rachel se levantó y la siguió hasta la puerta**- todo lo que te he dicho esta noche ha sido sincero Quinn. **

**-Lo sé- **dijo la rubia**- lo he visto en tus ojos. **

**-Hasta mañana Quinn Fabray-** dijo dulcemente Rachel acercándose para darle un ultimo beso rápido sobre los labios.

**-Hasta mañana Rachel Berry-** se despidió la rubia.

Rachel tenía una semana para convencer a Quinn de que debía de quedarse con ella a pasar el fin de semana en Canadá y se lo tomó en serio. Al día siguiente Rachel y Quinn estaban rodando en localizaciones diferentes pero Rachel se las apañó para hacerle llegar su primer detalle de la semana. Quinn se encontraba en su silla jugando con el móvil entre varias tomas cuando un joven muchacho apareció a su lado preguntando por ella. Cuando se identificó el chico le tendió una preciosa rosa roja con una tarjeta, solo contenía una letra 'R'. Quinn sonrió por el gesto de Rachel y al girarse encontró a Emily mirándola.

**-¿Y eso?- **preguntó al verla con la flor en la mano.

**-Nada, un admirador supongo-** respondió Quinn asegurándose de que la tarjeta quedara oculta.

**-Vaya suerte tienen algunas-** dijo la directora de casting- **es casi tan bonita como tú. **

**-Gracias- **dijo la rubia que agradeció que la llamaran de nuevo para grabar.

No tenía nada serio con Emily pero su situación momentánea con Rachel sin duda iba a hacer todo aquello más complicado. Rachel regresó tarde aquel día del rodaje por lo que no quiso ir a la habitación de Quinn por si estaba dormida así que decidió pensar que haría al día siguiente para sorprenderla. La rubia no tardó en descubrirlo cuando llegó al set de rodaje a la mañana siguiente. La chica entró en su caravana donde encima de la mesa encontró una caja de chocolates completamente apetecibles. Sonrió porque de nuevo una R estaba encima de la caja, día dos, detalle dos, objetivo conseguido pensaba la rubia. Rachel se estaba tomando en serio aquello de convencerla. Se preguntó como se las había apañado para llegar antes que ella al rodaje si no tenía que grabar hasta un par de horas más tarde. Apenas se cruzaron en el set aquel día pero una sonrisa en la distancia y un saludo por parte de Quinn fue más que suficiente para Rachel para saber que había recibido su segundo regalo. El tercero había sido mucho más difícil de conseguir. Quinn se había pasado todo el día esperando encontrar algo de Rachel por algún sitio sin embargo no lo hizo así que regresó a su hotel para dormir. Al entrar en la habitación le costó en reparar que encima de la mesita de la sala había un paquete envuelto, una vez más una tarjeta con un R estaba a su lado. Abrió con cuidado el envoltorio y encontró algo que no se esperaba era un libro pero no cualquier libro. Se había pasado meses intentando encontrar aquel ejemplar y no lo había conseguido y ahora simplemente Rachel aparecería allí con él. No era solo que se las hubiese apañado para conseguirlo sino que recordaba haber nombrado de pasada que lo estaba buscando un día en el set de rodaje mientras hablaba con Artie. Rachel le había prestado atención y lo había recordado. Sintió el impulso de ir a darle las gracias pero quiso hacerse un poco más la dura y ver que era lo siguiente que tenía preparado Rachel. La morena pensó, tercer día, tercer objetivo conseguido. El jueves era el último día que Rachel tenía para convencer a Quinn ya que el viernes se marcharía o se quedaría por lo que decidió ser menos sutil. Era el último día de rodaje por lo que todos estarían en el set ultimando sus tomas o si había habido algún problema. Rachel buscó a Quinn por el set y aunque la vio a lo lejos hablando con Emily dejó de lado sus celos y se acercó a ellas.

**-Hola-** saludó la chica cuando las alcanzó.

**-Hola Rachel-** dijo amablemente Emily.

**-Rach-** dijo Quinn con una media sonrisa.

**-¿Puedo hablar contigo?-** le pidió a Quinn.

**-Claro-** aceptó la rubia**- ahora nos vemos Ems. **

**-Hola**- volvió a saludar Rachel cuando estuvieron solas.

**-Hola-** Quinn sonrió por la adorabilidad de Rachel en ese momento.

**-Me preguntaba si… ¿quieres ir a tomar algo luego?-** propuso la morena.

**-Esta noche van todos a cenar para despedirse Rach, deberíamos ir**- le recordó Quinn.

**-Cierto, lo había olvidado por completa-** era verdad se le había olvidado**- pero crees que luego… ¿podemos hablar? **

**-No veo porque no- **respondió una sonriente Quinn**- tengo que ir a recoger mis cosas Rach. **

**-Claro, claro-** dijo la morena- nos vemos luego.

Rachel recogió todas sus cosas de la caravana antes de volver al hotel para ducharse y cambiarse, había quedado en un restaurante vegetariano cercano. Cuando llegó ya estaban allí varios de los miembros del rodaje y algunos actores. Los saludó a todos y se aseguró de dejar dos sitios libres a su alrededor para que Quinn pudiera sentarse a su lado. Por suerte para ella la rubia no tardó en llegar y efectivamente ocupó uno de esos asientos, a su otro lado se sentó Artie. La cena fue divertida y entretenida, todos contaban anécdotas del rodaje y Artie no tardó en notar la complicidad desprendida entre Rachel y Quinn. Desde que la morena estuviera pendiente de si necesitaba más bebida a las constantes sonrisas y miradas.

**-Que os parece si vamos a tomar algo**- propuso el director cuando terminaron de cenar.

Y todos a su alrededor aceptaron, incluidas las dos protagonistas. Salieron del restaurante y caminaron a un local cercano para tomar una cerveza. Quinn iba por delante hablando con uno de los chicos cuando Artie se colocó al lado de Rachel.

**-Veo que el efecto Quinn sigue intacto-** se burló el chico.

**-Digamos que estoy intentando que esto funcione o al menos sea algo**- explicó Rachel.

**-Por su sonrisa yo diría que lo estás consiguiendo- **dijo el director**- he de reconocer que teneis una química cuando estáis juntas que no le he visto a nadie. **

**-Es como si estuviera predestinado, ¿verdad?-** dijo la moren**a- nuestros caminos encontrando una y otra vez. **

**-No la dejes escapar esta vez Rachel, no vas a tener más oportunidades así-** le aconsejó Artie.

**-Lo sé Artie, lo sé- **dijo con algo de pena en su voz- esta vez me voy a asegurar de que todo sea perfecto.

Llegaron a la puerta del club y Quinn se giró para asegurarse de que Rachel seguía detrás suya, la morena sonrió por el gesto y entró junto a Artie. Pasaron un rato en aquel local en pequeños grupos hablando y tomando unas cervezas cuando Rachel se acercó lentamente a Quinn al verla sola yendo hacia la barra.

**-Que te parece si nos vamos de aquí-** le dijo Rachel nada más a cercarse a ella

**-¿Alguna propuesta?-** dijo Quinn apoyándose en la barra.

**-Cualquier sitio, solo nosotras- **respondió la morena.

**-Está bien, pero seamos discretas al salir- **pidió la rubia.

**-Sin problema, te espero fuera-** dijo Rachel dejándola allí sola y esperando durante varios minutos en la puerta hasta que la vio-** pensaba que te habías perdido. **

**-Me habían parado a hablar- **explicó la rubia**- ¿vamos? **

**-¿Al hotel?-** preguntó Rachel cuando vio la dirección que elegía.

**-Estaremos más tranquilas**- explicó la rubia cuando vio a varias adolescentes acercarse a Rachel al reconocerla.

**-Tienes razón-** reconoció la morena.

Caminaron en silencio hasta el hotel, cuando llegaron al pasillo de las habitaciones Rachel le hizo un gesto para que fueran a su habitación, una vez dentro fue cuando por fin hablaron.

**-No puedo aguantar más sin saberlo Quinn, ¿te quedas conmigo o te vas mañana?-** dijo algo nerviosa.

**-Rachel, siéntate- **le pidió la rubia.

**-Eso no me suena bien- **protestó la chica pero se sentó en el sofá.

**-Todo lo que has hecho esta semana ha sido precioso-** dijo sentándose en la mesita frente a ella-** me he encantado, la rosa, el chocolate, el libro, no sé como te las has apañado para hacerlo y conseguirlo pero…**

**-¿Por qué siempre hay un pero?-** interrumpió Rachel ganándose una mala mirada de Quinn.

**-Pero creo que debería irme a Nueva York y tú volver a Los Ángeles-** terminó su frase.

**-No lo entiendo-** dijo Rachel agachando su cabeza.

**-Rachel has sido detallista y cuidadosa y atenta- **enumeró levantando su cara para mirarla a los ojos**- pero todo esto es demasiado rápido, hace dos meses no nos hablábamos y ahora quieres que nos quedemos de vacaciones juntas. **

**-Solo quiero demostrarte lo que de verdad quiero-** admitió Rachel.

**-Me lo has demostrado ya Rach- **aseguró Quinn**- pero yo necesito tiempo, ir poco a poco, ver si e lo que quiero, ver de verdad que esto va a funcionar y eso no se consigue solo con regalos. **

**-Quinn, no he intentado comprarte si es lo que piensas- **se defendió la morena.

**-No he dicho eso Rachel, no creo que los regalos llevaran esa intención-** dijo Quinn para tranquilizarla**- pero nosotras tenemos un pasado aunque queramos negarlo y necesitamos tiempo para curarlo y confiar completamente en lo que sea que tengamos. **

**-¿Y necesitas irte a Nueva York para eso?- **preguntó apenada la actriz.

**-No es solo por eso, quiero ver a Kurt y a…- **la rubia no terminó su frase.

**-¿Y a…?-** preguntó Rachel curiosa.

**-A Beth-** dijo por fin Quinn.

**-¿Beth?- **preguntó Rachel sin comprender**- ¿has estado viéndola?**

**-Casi todos los días cuando vivo en Nueva York- **le respondió tranquilamente Quinn.

**-No sabía nada… Shelby no me ha dicho nada-** dijo la morena.

**-Yo se lo pedí-** interrumpió Quinn-** no la culpes a ella. **

**-Suena comprensible- **dijo la morena.

**-Quiero ir a NY, la echo de menos- **afirmó la rubia.

**-¿Puedo pedirte una última cosa?- **preguntó Rachel.

**-Claro-** aceptó la rubia.

**-Quiero mirar por último día las vistas del hotel contigo-** pidió algo sonrojada.

**-Vamos-** Quinn tiró de su mano hacia el balcón**- realmente voy a echar de menos estas vistas. **

**-Y yo a ti- **dijo Rachel abrazándola por detrás.

**-Rachel, prométeme una cosa-** pidió la rubia y Rachel esperó la propuesta**- vuelve a LA y soluciona los cosas con Santana, ha sido tu amiga durante muchos años al fin y al cabo y no quiero que te pelees con nadie por mí, no quiero ser motivo de más amistades perdidas. **

**-Lo prometo-** aceptó Rachel que giró a Quinn y la apoyó contra la barandilla**- eres preciosa. **

**-Gracias- **dijo sonrojada mientras Rachel apartaba un mechón de pelo de su rostro.

**-¿Puedo pedirte una última cosa?-** dijo la morena.

**-Creía que ver estas vistas era lo último que me ibas a pedir-** se burló la rubia.

**-¿Puedo pedir otra entonces?-** dijo con cara de pena.

**-Adelante-** dijo Quinn intrigada.

**-Quédate conmigo aquí esta noche-** Quinn no tuvo tiempo de responder antes de que Rachel continuara**- no tenemos que hacer nada si no quieres, simplemente déjame dormir a tu lado. **

**-No puedo decirle que no a esa mirada de pena-** admitió Quinn.

**-Gracias-** dijo la morena al oír esa respuesta.

Sin esperar más rompió la poca distancia que separaba sus rostros y la besó, con amor, ternura y cariño. Confiaba en que todo iba a salir bien pero no podía evitar pensar que volvían a sus vidas habituales y todo iba a complicarse mucho más que hasta ahora.

* * *

><p><em>Acabo de entregar un gran trabajo en la universidad y como recompensa... Capitulo =D <em>

_Espero que lo disfruten... ¿Saben que implica el regreso a LA? SÍ! Regreso a sus vidas... Regreso a Santana, Sam... ejem ejem! Se avecinan cosas interesantes ^^_

_Un saludo, gracias por su apoyo infinito! _


	15. Vuelta a LA

Quinn despertó su última mañana en Canadá envuelta en los brazos de Rachel, en su cama. La luz entraba por el balcón al que no le había echado las cortinas la noche anterior. Era temprano, se giró lentamente y vio a una Rachel profundamente dormida. Fue inevitable pensar que esa era una imagen que podía llegar a convertirse en algo habitual en el futuro si ella lo permitía. Aún no estaba segura de si iba a permitirlo o no, tenía cosas que pensar, comprobar y sobre todo ver como se iba a comportar Rachel cuando recuperar su ritmo de vida habitual en LA, su casa, su serie y sus amigos, donde Quinn no parecía encajar tan fácilmente. Hasta ahora había sido fácil entre ellas en Canadá, en su propia burbuja de la película, el rodaje y sin nadie que interviniera en lo que fuera pasando entre ellas aparte de Emily. Emily, ese era otro problema ahora, ¿qué debía hacer? nunca había tenido nada seria con ella pero imaginó que debía de darle alguna explicación para evitar que su comportamiento de flirteo frenara si lo suyo con Rachel seguía avanzando poco a poco.

Estaba perdida en sus pensamiento cuando sintió un beso en su cuello. Se giró y vio a Rachel sonriendo aún medio dormida. No habían hecho nada la noche anterior más que hablar, reír e intentar obviar el tema de cuando volverían a verse. El siguiente beso de Rachel fue directo a su boca, rápido pero conciso.

**-Estás muy guapa- **fueron las primeras palabras de Rachel.

**-Estoy recién levantada Rach, no estoy guapa-** dijo Quinn tapándose con la sábana.

**-Eres guapa siempre Quinn**- argumentó Rachel intentando bajar la sábado.

**-Me ves con buenos ojos- **dijo riendo la rubia cuando sacó su cabeza de nuevo a la superficie.

**-Con los mejores- **rió Rachel acercándola por la cadera para besarla.

**-Buenos días-** dijo Quinn cuando la dejó respirar.

**-Más que buenos- **Rachel atacó de nuevo sus labios.

**-Debería irme a hacer la maleta Rach… el vuelo es pronto y no tengo nada listo- **le recordó la rubia poniendo la mano en su pecho para frenarla.

**-Es que voy a echarte de menos-** protestó la actriz.

**-Me verás en el vuelo, creo que aguantas unas horas sin mí-** respondió riendo la rubia.

**-¿No vas a NY directamente?- **preguntó confusa.

**-No, tengo que pasar por LA para cambiar la ropa y coger unas cosas para Kurt-** explicó la rubia**- y no me va a dar tiempo si no me voy ya. **

**-Está bien- **aceptó a regañadientes-** pero antes ven-** Rachel volvió a agarrarla y besarla durante largo rato acariciando su mejilla**- te veré luego pero no puedo hacer eso delante de todos. **

**-No, no puedes-** confirmó la rubia**- me voy ya Rach.**

**-De acuerdo-** aceptó la morena soltándola por fin y viendo como se levantaba de la cama y recogía sus cosas.

**-Nos vemos luego- **Quinn se acercó pícaramente para darle un último beso antes de marcharse.

Rachel al igual que Quinn decidió levantarse para recoger todas sus cosas, al fin y al cabo tenía razón, no quedaba mucho para el vuelo. Con algo de pena termino de preparar la maleta y se marchó al aeropuerto. Volvió a encontrarse con Quinn en el interior del avión, una vez más se sentó a su lado. Esta vez no necesitó permiso ni tuvo timidez en descansar su cabeza en el hombro de Rachel y a su vez esta en la cabeza de Quinn para dormir un par de horas del vuelo. Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto de LAX estaba lleno de periodistas, sin duda ansiosos por fotos de la que iba a ser la película del año cuando se estrenara. Esto provocó que la despedida de Rachel y Quinn fuera extraña, la morena no pudo resistirse así que se acercó a ella para dejarle un beso en la mejilla y susurrar en su oreja_ 'buen viaje, descansa y aquí te esperaré'_ y provocar la sonrisa de Quinn.

Cuando la morena entró en su casa no podía creérselo, la había echado de menos, su vida podía volver a la normalidad, al menos durante un tiempo. La actriz se pasó todo el fin de semana en casa, descansando durmiendo y dando largos paseos por la colina para recuperar la forma. No fue hasta el lunes cuando se decidió por fin a llamar a Santana. No había vuelto a hablar con ella desde su aparición estelar en Canadá y tenían muchas cosas que hablar, no iba a seguir posponiendo aquello, iban a hablar para bien o para mal. Le costó un poco pero convenció a la latina para verse aquella tarde en su casa, lo que menos necesitaba era pelearse con la latina a gritos en mitad de una cafetería y que la viera todo el mundo, al fin y al cabo volvían a estar en Los Ángeles rodeados de paparazzis todo el día. Rachel estaba sentada en su sofá esperando que sonara el timbre de la puerta, cuando por fin lo hizo encontró a una seria latina frente a ella.

**-Hola Santana**- saludó la actriz.

**-Hola Rachel-** dijo mientras entraba a la casa.

**-¿Ya has terminado de grabar?**- preguntó la latina.

**-Si, rodaje terminado-** afirmó la morena**- vuelta a la vida normal. **

**-Como no estabas me dieron a mi el guión del primer capítulo de la serie Rachel-** dijo sacando el guión de su bolso-** aquí tienes.**

**-Gracias Santana-** dijo cogiendo el guión y apartarl**o- voy a ir directa al grano, ¿de acuerdo?**

**-Me parece bien-** aceptó la latina.

**-Quinn, tú y yo tenemos un pasado juntas y ahora parece que también tenemos un presente juntas**- comenzó a explicar lo más claro que pudo la morena- **entiendo y respeto si no queréis hablados o ser amigas o lo que sea pero vosotras debéis entender que ella es el amor de mi vida y que tú eres mi amiga y mi representante. **

**-¿Qué estás queriendo decir Rachel?-** preguntó Santana.

**-Quiero decir que si no quieres no hablaré de Quinn contigo, ni te voy a pedir que seas su amiga o le pidas perdón porque esa es tu decisión- **continuó Rachel**- pero quiero que si lo mío con Quinn tiene futuro seamos capaces de estar en la misma habitación sin matarnos. **

**-¿No la eliges a ella sobre mí?**- preguntó la latina.

**-Nunca te dije que la eligiera a ella en Canadá Santana**- le recordó la actriz**- hemos sido amigas durante mucho tiempo, no lo arruinemos por nadie, ¿de acuerdo? **

**-De acuerdo-** aceptó la latina**- entonces no tendré que escuchar tus penas amorosas ¿verdad? **

**-No si son sobre Quinn- **aceptó Rachel**- es una pena que no podamos hablar de todo pero esta bien, lo respeto. **

**-Esto ha ido mejor de lo que esperaba- **

**-No voy a pelearme contigo Santana pero reconozco que esperaba algo más por tu parte-** atacó la morena.

**-¿Puedo saber que esperabas?- **preguntó la latina.

**-No lo sé, quizás que me dijeras que en este tiempo te habías dado cuenta de que si Quinn me importa tanto podrías intentar darle una oportunidad o algo por el estilo**- soltó la morena.

**-Menos mal que no tenías ganas de peleas- **atacó la latina.

**-Rachel, quizás deberías preocuparte más por tu relación con Quinn que la mía con ella-** sugirió la latina.

**-¿De qué hablas?- **

**-Apuesto a que hasta ahora todo ha sido muy bonito, a todas horas juntas en el rodaje, en el mismo hotel, solas en una ciudad desconocido-** explicó la latina- **pero estás en LA, empiezas a grabar en una semana, pasas casi 13 horas en el set de rodaje, duermes y vas a correr, ella tendrá su propio trabajo o quizás esté en NY, ¿crees que funcionará?**

**-Yo…**

**-A eso me refería- **apuntó la latina.

**-Aún no sé que somos ni donde estamos Santana, cuando averigüemos eso estoy segura de que averiguaremos el resto-** se defendió Rachel.

**-Ya lo dejasteis una vez por culpa de tu egoísmo y tu ambición por el trabajo, ¿no te preocupa que vuelva a ocurrir?-** insistió la latina.

**-Yo… no lo sé Santana, esta vez las cosas son diferentes, yo soy diferente- **dijo la morena.

**-Cuando averigües todas esa cosas y estés completamente convencida de que tienes un futuro con Quinn… me platearé volver a hablar con ella-** confesó la latina.

**-Es mejor que nada- **dijo Rachel algo sorprendida.

**-¿Podemos dejar de hablar de la rubia?-** pidió la latina.

**-¿Quiere eso decir que estamos bien? -** preguntó Rachel.

**-Somos Rachel y Santana, pasamos más tiempo peleadas que siendo amables, así que no creo que esto haya llegado a ser un problema- **se burló la latina.

**-Me alegro-** dijo una alegre Rachel**- ¿qué te parece si leemos el guión para ver que me tienen preparado? **

**-Lo cierto es que ya lo he leído- **dijo la representante.

**-Santana-** le regañó la chica.

**-Tenía curiosidad y no sabía cuando volvías- **se defendió la chica.

**-Está bien, vamos a tomar algo ya me leeré el guión más tarde-** sugirió la morena.

**-Por fin dices algo interesante**- afirmó la latina esperando que Rachel estuviera lista para salir.

Salieron a tomar una cerveza y cenar algo por el centro mientras se ponían al día. Rachel prefirió hablar de la vida de Santana ya que la suya últimamente solo incluía a Quinn. Al parecer Britt estaba en un descanso de la compañía de baile y ya llevaban dos meses completos viviendo juntas bajo el mismo techo. A Santana se le estaba haciendo duro compartir su espacio las 24 horas del día todos los días pero estaba esforzándose en que fuera algo serio y comprometido, no como veces anteriores. Con Britt en la ciudad sus cenas y salidas eran más controladas, lo que hizo que Rachel llegara a una hora decente a su casa aquel día. Al tumbarse en la cama pensó en Quinn una vez más y encontró una excusa perfecta para escribirle y saber como estaba.

**Rachel: **_lo prometido es deuda, todo solucionado con Santana :) _

**Quinn:**_ que efectividad :) creí que sería más difícil._

**Rachel: **_es Santana… ya sabes, todo solucionado a su manera_

**Quinn: **_me alegro Rach ;) _

**Rachel: **_¿Qué tal va todo en la ciudad? _

**Quinn:**_ genial! lo echaba mucho de menos, estoy cenando con Kurt! si no te importa hablamos en otro momento ;) _

**Rachel:**_ claro, pásalo bien. _

Rachel dejó de nuevo su móvil a un lado y se echó a dormir, tenía muchas más ganas de hablar con Quinn pero no quería presionarla, supuestamente la rubia se había ido para tener tiempo para ella y pensar así que se echó a dormir sin ser consciente que en el otro lado del país Quinn mantenía una conversación con su mejor amigo Kurt Hummel.

**-No me puedo creer que hayas vuelto con Rachel-** exclamó el chico cuando terminó de escuchar toda la historia.

**-No he vuelto con ella Kurt, nos hemos acostado y hemos tenido alguna cita**- aclaró la rubia-** le he dicho que necesito espacio y tiempo para pensar que quiero.**

**-¿Y qué quieres?-** preguntó el diseñador.

**-La verdad que no tengo ni idea-** confesó la rubia**- cuando estoy con ella sola todo es genial pero en cuanto me quedo sola se me vienen pensamientos a la cabeza sobre nuestros pasado y sobre como Rachel va a cambiar en tan solo unos meses y será como siempre. **

**-Por lo que me has contado se ha ganado esa oportunidad-** dijo sorprendiendo a Quinn**- no soy el mayor fan de Rachel ya lo sabes, pero su comportamiento contigo es adorable.**

**-Quien iba a pensar que te escucharía decir eso-** se burló la rubia.

**-Solo digo que tienes razón, ve poco a poco y comprueba que de verdad ahora es así y no es solo una fachada para ganarte- **dijo Kurt explicándose mejor.

**-Era ella ¿verdad? la que te ha escrito antes**- preguntó el chico.

**-Sí- **afirmó segura.

**-¿Qué quería? **preguntó curioso.

**-Hice que me prometiera una cosa el viernes y me ha escrito para decirme que la ha cumplido- **le contó la rubia.

**-Se ha dado prisa por complacerte- **afirmó Kurt.

**-No te imaginas lo bien que se le da complacerme- d**ijo Quinn pícaramente.

**-Quinn-** le regañó el chico**- no me apetece saber tu vida sexual. **

**-Vale me callo-** dijo aún riendo la rubia.

**-¿Qué hay de la otra chica con la que te estabas viendo?**- preguntó entonces el chico.

**-¿Emily?**- dijo Quinn.

**-Si, la del casting, ¿le has dicho algo sobre Rachel?- **insistió Kurt.

**-No he tenido tiempo de hablar con ella sobre eso-** respondió Quinn.

**-¿Vas a hacerlo?-**Kurt continuaba su interrogatorio.

**-Nunca llegamos a tener algo serio así que no sé como se hace eso, además realmente me gustaba, era genial pero…- **no pudo terminar

**-Pero no era Rachel-** fue Kurt quien completó la frase y Quinn asintió-** Dile que necesitas tiempo para ti y averigua lo tuyo con Rachel antes de nada. **

**-Buen consejo**- dijo la rubia antes de cambiar de tema** -Me preguntó si la odiabas-**

**-¿Rachel?-** Quinn asintió con la cabeza una vez más**- fue ella la que dejó de hablarme pero somos adultos podría explicarme que pasó y ya decidiría si la odio. **

**-Que maduros somos**- dijo presumidamente la rubia.

**-Los más maduros- d**ijo Kurt continuando la broma.

Quinn continuó cenando con Kurt en la ciudad durante largo rato más y Rachel durmió toda la noche en Los Ángeles. El resto de la semana no fue mucho más relevante para la morena. Había memorizado completamente su guión, le gustaba como empezaba la temporada para su personaje, era la última y tenía que ser genial de eso no había duda. Aprovechó los días libres para ir al spa, hacerse la manicura, ir a la peluquería y seguir yendo a correr todos los días. Impaciente por saber de la rubia habían mantenidos varias conversaciones mediante mensajes en los que Quinn había terminado por contarle que regresaba el sábado. Rachel se las había apañado para que el mismo sábado fuera a su casa, la chica sabía ser realmente dulce, tanto que hasta en Nueva York, Kurt le había dicho a Quinn que no rechazara la oferta y fuera a verla.

Ya era sábado y Rachel estaba nerviosa, no sabía a que hora llegaría Quinn ni que querría hacer así que simplemente se sentó en el sofá a esperar, releyendo una vez más el guión. No fue hasta el medio día cuando el timbre de la puerta exterior sonó, pudo ver por la cámara una melena rubia totalmente reconocible. Rachel abrió y antes de que a Quinn le diera tiempo a llegar a la puerta de la casa la morena ya había abierto y la esperaba apoyada sonriente.

**-Buenos días- **dijo la rubia mientras seguía caminando.

**-Más bien buenas tardes-** bromeó la morena.

**-Es culpa del jet lag**- se justificó Quinn.

**-Me alegro de verte-** dijo Rachel dándole un tierno abrazo cuando la alcanzó**- ¿qué tal Nueva York?**

**-Precioso, como siempre-** respondió la rubia entrando a la casa detrás de Quinn- d**eberías ir. **

**-Ya no tengo casa en la ciudad-** le recordó la morena**- ni amigos, no he vuelto a ir desde ya sabes… **

**-Lo sé-** afirmó Quinn.

**-Pero si fuera contigo no tendría ninguna duda-** sugirió Rachel.

**-No seas tonta**- dijo sonrojada la rubia.

**-Es la hora de comer- **dijo Rachel cambiando de tema**- ¿te apetece que prepare una ensalada y salmón?**

**-Suena muy apetecible- **aceptó la rubia**- ¿puedo ayudarte?**

**-Eres mi invitada Quinn, así que siéntate, yo me encargo de todo-** dijo una sonriente Rachel-** aunque no rechazo tu compañía en la cocina. **

**-Eso se me da bien- **respondió la rubia que la siguió y se sentó en la barra que la separaba del salón.

**-¿Qué tal ha ido el vuelo?- **preguntó mientras preparaba la ensalada.

**-Cansado, no termino de acostumbrarme a volar de un lado a otro del país tan a menudo-** explicó la rubia-** ¿y tú semana?**

**-Relajada, ya sabes peluquería, manicura, correr, dormir- **enumeró la morena.

**-Veo que te has tomado muy en serio tu semana de vacaciones-** se burló Quinn.

**-Lo cierto es que ya tengo el guión del primer episodio así que también he trabajado un poco**- explicó la actriz.

**-¿Puedo verlo?-** pidió la rubia.

**-No- **negó Rachel.

**-¿No?- **preguntó sorprendida la chica.

**-Me dijiste que no habías visto la serie**-respondió Rachel.

**-Y no lo he hecho- **admitió Quinn.

**-Si lees el guión sabrás lo que pasa y no te sorprenderá cuando llegue el momento- **se justificó la actriz**- quiero que te guste mi serie y la veas con ganas, si sabes lo que pasa no tiene gracia. **

**-Está bien**- aceptó la rubia**- me sorprenderé entonces. **

**-Yo ya he visto todas tus películas y serias- d**ijo orgullosa.

**-¿De verdad?- p**reguntó sorprendida Quinn.

**-Me encantó esa en la que haces de una especia de policía resolviendo todos los problemas- **explicó la chica.

**-En ese rodaje me lo pasé realmente bien, ¿recuerdas el perro?- **Rachel asintió con la cabeza**- quería adoptarlo pero mi compañero de reparto se me adelantó. **

**-¿Querías un perro?- **preguntó sorprendida.

**-Ya sabes que me encantan y siempre he querido uno-** respondió Quinn que observaba todos los movimientos de Rachel cocinando.

**-Lo sé es solo que me ha recordado que yo quise uno y no me dejaste-** recordó Rachel.

**-Era… una situación diferente Rachel-** defendió la rubia.

**-Ya… es solo que aquello me hacía ilusión-** dijo con algo de pena.

**-¿Por qué no tienes uno con la casa y el jardín que tienes?-** preguntó curiosa la rubia.

**-Supongo que no me lo hacía planteado desde entonces**- confesó la morena.

**-Piensa lo positivo-** intervino Quinn-** si lo hubiéramos adoptado probablemente ahora una estaría aún más enfadada con la otra por quedarse al perro.**

**-Ahí tienes razón-** dijo riendo la morena-** aquí tienes. **

**-Tiene una pinta genial Rach- **dijo cuando la morena puso el plato de comida frente a ella.

**-Comamos pues Quinn- **Rachel se sentó frente a ella y comenzó a comer sonriente por la visión que tenía delante.

Estuvieron hablando durante toda la comida que Quinn devoró ya que estaba realmente deliciosa, sin duda la cocina se había vuelto uno de los talentos de Rachel además de los muchos que ya tenía. Terminaron de comer y la rubia ayudó a recoger y fregar los platos. Estaban de pie en mitad de la cocina cuando Quinn pilló a Rachel mirándola. Rachel no había borrado la sonrisa de su cara en toda la comida así que Quinn no se pudo contener más y le preguntó.

**-¿Por qué sonríes tanto?- **preguntó mirándola.

**-¿Quieres saberlo?- **dijo Rachel sonriendo aún más.

**-Si-** dijo muy segura la rubia.

* * *

><p><em>Chán! Capítulo cortito y se queda en un momento interesante =) <em>

_AVISO... el próximo capítulo llegará en un par de días y será... Intenso en todos los aspectos! =) _

_Gracias por sus comentariosss! _


	16. Descubrimiento

**-Me alegra pasar un día tranquilo a solas contigo por fin**-dijo Rachel mirando dulcemente a Quinn.

**-A mí también**- respondió la rubia.

**-Te he echado de menos-** dijo acercándose a la rubia poco a poco.

**-Yo a ti no-** dijo la rubia en tono burlón.

**-No me mientas-** Rachel la agarró por la cintura y la acercó.

**-¿Cuánto me has echado de menos?-** susurró en su oreja.

**-Mucho**- respondió infantilmente Rachel.

**-¿Seguro?-** preguntó de nuevo Quinn riendo.

**-Muchísimo-** dijo Rachel muy segura.

**-Ven aquí-** la rubia agarró sus mejillas y la besó tiernamente dándole el primer beso del día-** ¿qué quieres hacer hoy? **

**-Lo que tú quieras-** respondió Rachel cuando recuperó la respiración.

**-No me apetece mucho salir, ¿nos quedamos aquí?-** propuso la rubia.

**-De acuerdo-** aceptó la morena-** ¿quieres que tomemos un poco el sol y nos bañemos en la piscina? **

**-Me parece perfecto-** respondió emocionada Quinn-** pero no he traído bikini. **

**-Eso lo hará más divertido-** dijo una sonriente Rachel que la miraba pícaramente.

**-Pervertida**- bromeó la rubia.

**-Por tu culpa-** dijo Rachel riendo mientras tiraba de su mano hacia el jardín trasero.

**-Voy a confesar algo- **dijo Quinn cuando vio el jardín de día-** el día aquel que vinimos a la cena, esta fue la parte de la casa que más me gusto. **

**-Eso es porque no has visto mi habitación- **se burló la morena abrazándola por detrás en mitad del jardín, la rubia había abierto la caja de los mimos al darle el beso.

**-Rachel-** le regañó-** es en serio. **

**-Perdón, ¿por qué te gusto tanto?- **preguntó ya más seria.

**-No sé, me pareció acogedor, útil y en parte me imaginé tomando el sol en una de esas tumbonas, relajada, tomándome una copa de vino-** confesó la rubia.

**-Hoy vas a cumplir tu deseo-** dijo Rachel que depositó un beso en su cuello**- túmbate, voy a por el vino. **

**-Vale-** aceptó la rubia encantada.

Quinn se dirigió a una de las tumbonas mientras Rachel entraba de nuevo en la casa. La actriz subió a la planta de arriba para coger un bikini para ella y otro para Quinn y sorprender a la chica con su gesto. Pícaramente se aseguró de que el bikini para la rubia fuera el más pequeño de los que tenía. Después volvió a la cocina donde abrió una botella de vino y sirvió dos copas antes de salir de nuevo al exterior. No tardó en encontrar a Quinn tumbada boca arriba en una de las tumbonas desnuda excepto por el tanga que había decidido dejarse. Rachel la contempló durante un minuto sin que la rubia se percatara de su presencia. Cuando Quinn la miró sonriente vio a Rachel con la boca abierta que entonces reaccionó y dejó las copas en la mesita que separaba ambas tumbonas.

**-Te había traído un bikini-** dijo sentándose a su lado.

**-Creía que querías diversión-** se burló la rubia-** así que nivelemos esto. **

Quinn se incorporó y se acercó a Rachel pasando sus brazos por la espalda, asegurándose de dejar su rostro a escasos centímetros de la chica. Rachel inmovilizada por la presencia de Quinn se dejó desabrochar la parte superior del bikini, dejándola en igualdad de condiciones frente a la rubia. Quinn sonrió y dejó un rápido beso en sus labios antes de volver a su tumbona.

**-Ahora estamos iguales-** la rubia se colocó sus gafas de sol y cogió la copa de vino-** está delicioso Rachel. **

**-Es uno de mis favoritos**- dijo la morena aún embobada mirando el cuerpo de la chica.

**-Disfrutemos del sol**- Quinn se recostó en su tumbona.

Rachel se tumbó en la suya con su copa de vino y las gafas de sol al igual que había hecho la rubia. Intentó concentrarse en tomar el sol tranquilamente y no pensar nada más pero era imposible no girar su cabeza y contemplar a Quinn casi completamente desnuda a su lado. Le fascinaba como la rubia era capaz de estar completamente tumbada con los ojos cerrados pero ella no podía apartar sus ojos de encima. Le dio la sensación de que Quinn estaba dormida así que decidió meterse en la piscina con el agua para refrescarse e intentar borrar los pensamientos que estaba teniendo. Bajó las escaleras y sumergió por completo su cabeza cuando volvió a la superficie Quinn seguía sin moverse. Nadó un par de largos y se quedó apoyada en uno de los bordillos pensativa esta vez sin mirar a Quinn, si quería que se le pasara el calentón seguir observándola no ayudaba. No tardó en notar como unos brazos la rodeaban asustándola.

**-Soy yo**- susurró Quinn en su oreja.

**-No te había oído-** dijo la morena intentado girarse para mirarla pero Quinn la tenía aprisionada.

**-Quería asustarte**- se burló la rubia**- por venir a bañarte sin mí. **

**-Necesitaba refrescarme, tenía… calor-** admitió Rachel sonrojada, agradeció que Quinn no le estuviera viendo la cara-** y parecías dormida. **

**-¿Tanto calor tenías como para abandonarme?-** insistió Quinn aguantando su risa aún a su espalda.

**-Puede que tú fueras el problema de tanto calor-** confesó Rachel aún más roja.

**-Me gusta eso-** susurró en su oído pegando su cuerpo al de Rachel.

Quinn que había apretado su cuerpo contra el de Rachel asegurándose de que sus pechos quedaran aplastados por la espalda de la morena notó como esta se estremecía. La rubia subió una de las manos que tenía en el abdomen de Rachel hacia uno de sus pechos y la morena ahogó un sonido.

**-Quinn…-** pidió la morena.

La rubia en un hábil movimiento giró a Rachel, dejándola por primera vez frente a ella viendo en sus ojos un fuego ardiente. La encerró contra una de las paredes de la piscina y la besó con fuerza.

**-Espero que tu jardín sea lo suficiente privado**- dijo la rubia cuando se separaron.

**-Lo es- **aseguró la morena**- y me alegro porque no puedo esperar a hacer esto. **

Rachel que tenía su espalda apoyada en la pared aprovechó para apretar a Quinn contra ella agarrándola por el trasero antes de besarla. Las manos de la rubia jugaban con el pelo de la morena y se las apañó para rodearla por la cintura con sus piernas, lo que las dejaba sin un solo centímetro entre sus cuerpos. Rachel se deshizo de lo que quedaba de los bikinis de ambas y los arrojó de forma que quedaron flotando a su alrededor. Ahora nada impedía el contacto total entre ellas. Rachel que sostenía a Quinn la desplazó de forma que su pierna tocara el centro íntimo de la rubia y viceversa. Si no hubiese sido por el agua habrían notado lo húmedas que estaban por las ganas que se tenían. Quinn pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Rachel y comenzó a moverse de arriba a abajo provocando que Rachel tuviera que ahogar sus gemidos mediante besos y mordiscos en su oreja. Rachel notaba como se iba acercando poco a poco el orgasmo y quería que Quinn llegara al mismo tiempo así que aprovechó su posición para bajar la mano a su centro y jugar con el además del movimiento con sus piernas. Quinn se tensó inmediatamente al notar el contacto pero Rachel logró su objetivo, a rubia sintió la necesidad de ahogar su último grito en su boca al igual que estaba haciendo ella.

Pasaron un rato más en la piscina jugueteando antes de recoger sus bikinis y volver a la tumbona. Rachel fue a rellenar las copas de vino una vez más y a la vuelta se sentó a horcajadas sobre el culo de Quinn que estaba tumbada boca abajo. Antes de que la rubia pudiese preguntar que ocurría Rachel movió sus manos para darle un masaje en la espalda.

**-Oh dios Rach- **dijo la rubia después de un rato**- esto es genial. **

**-Me alegra que disfrutes-** dijo sonriente.

Cuando Rachel terminó su masaje dejo un beso en la cabeza de Quinn antes de volver a su tumbona. La visión de la espalda de la rubia desnuda a su lado era algo inimaginable para ella. Cuando el sol comenzó a aflojar y la sombra invadía casi todo el jardín trasero decidió proponer un nuevo plan para ellas.

**-Tengo una idea**- propuso Rachel girándose para mirar a Quinn.

**-¿Qué se te ha ocurrido?-** preguntó la rubia.

**-Que te parece una ducha, pijama, comida rápida, sofá y una película-** propuso la morena.

**-Me parece un gran plan para llevar a cabo-** respondió sonriente la rubia.

**-Pues vamos**- Rachel se levantó y tendió su mano a Quinn.

**-¿A la ducha?-** preguntó la rubia y Rachel asintió sonriendo**- parece que la cosa hoy va relacionada con el agua. **

Rachel rió por la broma de Quinn y esperó a que la rubia agarrara su mano antes de tirar de ella hacia el interior de la casa. La ducha duró casi una hora, era comprensible si tenían en cuenta el tiempo que habían pasado besándose casi sin parar. Rachel fue la primera en salir de la ducha para buscarle un pijama a Quinn, la rubia no tenía ninguna internación de quedarse allí esa noche pero tal y como estaba siendo el día no quería volver a casa de Emily ya que aún no tenía su sitio propio, cosa que Rachel no tardó en sacar a la luz.

**-Aquí tienes-** dijo cuando le dio el pijama a una Quinn envuelta en la toalla.

**-Gracias Rach- **dijo sonriente la rubia.

**-Si aceptas ese pijama es una promesa de que vas a quedarte esta noche aquí-** dijo Rachel acercándose a ella.

**-Es la guinda perfecta para el día- **respondió Quin dándole un dulce beso.

**-Podrías… no sé… dejar algo de ropa aquí si quieres para estas cosas-** propuso algo nerviosa la morena**- o ya sabes… quedarte… hasta que tengas tu propio piso. **

**-Frena ahí Rachel-** dijo Quinn seriamente separándose de ella**- no voy a venirme a vivir contigo. **

**-Pero…**

**-Ni siquiera hemos vuelto a hablar de nosotras-** le recordó la rubia.

**-Era solo una idea-** dijo una triste Rachel sentándose en su cama.

**-No quiero acelerar nada ¿de acuerdo?**- dijo Quinn arrodillándose frente a ella**- vamos a ir poco a poco y hablando a cada paso, aún tenemos algunos obstáculos. **

**-De acuerdo- **aceptó la morena aún con la cabeza agachada.

**-Mírame-** le pidió Quinn antes de subirse un poco y besarla, una sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Rachel**- esa cara ya me gusta más. **

**-¿Podemos olvidar que he dicho nada de eso?-** pidió la morena.

**-No tienes que avergonzarte por decir lo que quieres Rach-** esta vez Quinn se sentó sobre sus rodillas-** prefiero hablar las cosas así que terminar peleando por no ser sinceras, ¿lo entiendes?-** Rachel asintió con la cabeza tímidamente-** ¿algo más que añadir? **

**-Es solo que…**

**-Dilo**- le pidió la rubia.

-**No me gusta que sigas viviendo con Emily después de lo que tuvisteis- **confesó la morena.

**-Estás celosa-** se burló Quinn.

**-No es gracioso- **dijo Rachel seriamente mirando hacia otro lado enfadada.

**-Rach…- **la llamó Quinn pero como la mirada agarró su cara con las manos-** Llevo una semana en Nueva York, he llegado hoy y he venido directa aquí, no he pasado por casa lo que implica que tampoco he tenido tiempo de buscar una casa nueva. **

**-¿En serio?**- preguntó con voz de pena.

**-En serio-** dijo dulcemente Quinn.

**-¿Vas a buscar tu propia casa?-** preguntó más alegre Rachel.

**-Si- **dijo segura**- si voy a pasar más tiempo en LA, quiero tener mi propio lugar. **

**-Sabes que eso me hace feliz ¿Verdad?-** preguntó inocentemente.

**-Lo sé-** respondió Quinn**- tienes una sonrisa adorable. **

**-Vamos al sofá-** sugirió Rachel- **elegimos una película y algo de comida. **

**-Me parece bien**- Quinn dio un último rápido beso antes de levantarse para vestirse.

Como Rachel había propuesto buscaron entre los panfletos de comida rápida y se decidieron por comida tailandesa. Cuando la comida estuvo encargada Rachel cogió una película y puso el dvd antes de volver al sofá junto a Quinn. La rubia la esperaba sonriente acurrucada a en el sofá. Rachel no esperó permiso de la rubia antes de introducirse en el hueco que Quinn había dejado para rodearla con los brazos. Quinn no pudo evitar sonreír por el gesto de la chica y se dejó querer. Siempre le habían dicho que en todas las relaciones siempre uno de la pareja da y quiere más que el otro. Por una vez Quinn estaba comprobando lo que era ser la persona querida y mimada en lugar de la que mima y da todo en la relación. Media hora después la película era puesta en pause cuando el timbre sonó, la comida estaba allí. Comieron en el sofá mientras mantenían la película en pause y Quinn le contaba a Rachel su semana en Nueva York. Cuando terminaron su cena Rachel recogió todas las cosas y volvió a su hueco en el sofá, rodeando a Quinn entre sus piernas y volvió a poner la película. Continuaron viéndola durante largo rato en el que la rubia había dejado caer su cabeza sobre el pecho de Rachel mientras esta le acariciaba el pelo. Su tranquilidad se vio interrumpida por el timbre de la puerta de nuevo. Quinn miró a Rachel confusa pero la morena hizo un gesto para que lo ignorara. La insistencia del sonido provocó que finalmente Rachel se levantara a abrir la puerta. Una malhumorada Rachel por la interrupción abrió la puerta y lo que se encontró no fue bonito.

**-Por fin abres**- la voz de Santana fue la primera que se escuchó.

**-¿Qué haces en pijama? -**preguntó Sam-** es sábado.**

**-Vístete Rachel, nos vamos de fiesta-** ahora fue Britt la que intervino.

**-Pero no habíamos quedado- **dijo Rachel bloqueando la puerta para que no entraran.

**-¿Cuándo ha sido eso un problema?-** dijo la latina.

**-Chicos… no tengo muchas ganas, ya otro día-** intentó decir pero Sam se las apañó para entrar.

**-Rach, ¿quién era?-** se escuchó a Quinn que apareció allí preocupada por la tardanza de la chica**- oh… hola. **

**-Quinn-** dijo Britt corriendo a abrazarla.

-**Hola Britt-** saludó tímidamente tapandose un poco por lo corto que era el pijama que llevaba.

**-Ahora sabemos porque tardabas tanto en abrir-** se burló Sam-** bueno pues ya podéis subir a vestiros.**

**-Chicos ya os he dicho que no…- **repitió la morena.

**-Venga no seas agua fiestas Rachel- **protestó Sam**- hace mucho que no salimos todos, tú también vienes Quinn. **

**-No sé si es buena idea-** dijo la morena mirando a Quinn y a Santana que estaba callada desde la aparición de la rubia.

**-Fiesta- **gritó la bailarina.

**-No tengo nada de ropa aquí Britt**- intervino Quinn intentando librarse de aquello.

**-Que te deje algo Rachel, tiene un gran armario- **sugirió la chica.

**-Eso es cierto**- se burló Sam.

**-Venga, por favor, no nos abandonéis- **pidió Brittany.

**-Dejadla chicos, la actriz tiene otras prioridades-** atacó Santana.

**-Santana-** le regañó Rachel.

**-Será divertido- **repitió Sam.

**-Yo…-** Rachel miró a Quinn que se encogió de hombros y le dio una medio sonrisa- **está bien, iremos- **aceptó finalmente-** vamos a cambiarnos, quedados aquí. **

Rachel les dejó en el salón y subió a la habitación seguida de Quinn. La morena abrió su gran armario que podría considerarse otra habitación adyacente y la rubia se sentó en la cama a esperar que le diera algo de ropa sin decir palabra.

**-Quinn no tenemos que salir si no quieres- **dijo la morena cuando vio su cara.

**-¿Tú quieres salir? ¿O te has negado por mi?-** preguntó Quinn.

**-Yo… **

**-Se sincera-** le pidió la rubia-** ya sabes lo que te he dicho esta tarde.**

**-Me apetece salir con ellos, les he echado mucho de menos pero no quiero ponerte en ninguna situación incómoda a ti-** confesó Rachel.

**-Saldremos**- dijo Quinn después de un largo silencio.

**-¿Estás segura? **-preguntó de nuevo Rachel.

**-No- **admitió Quinn-** no me hablo con Santana y ella tampoco está de muy buen humor conmigo y Sam… es Sam, a él no le odio tanto pero tampoco voy a volver a hablarle y ser amigos como si nada. **

**-Entiendo- **dijo la actriz.

**-Pero son tus amigos- **continuó hablando**- el simple hecho de que hayas dicho que no solo por mí y por como me pudiera sentir me parece adorable pero no quiero que los pierdas por mí, así que pondré mi mejor cara y saldré feliz porque voy contigo y…**

**-Es imposible no quererte-** interrumpió Rachel que se abalanzó sobre ella y la besó dulcemente-** eres increíble. **

**-Ve a elegir algo de ropa para las dos antes de que nos peguen-** dijo Quinn riendo cuando se separaron.

Rachel volvió al armario de donde salió con dos vestidos en las manos: uno rojo para ella y uno negro para Quinn, el de Rachel más pegado y el de Quinn con algo de vuelo como le gustaban a ella. Se maquillaron un poco y se peinaron antes de volver a bajar. Quinn ya iba a salir de la habitación cuando Rachel tiró de su brazo y la besó contra la pared hasta dejarla sin respiración.

**-¿Y eso?-** preguntó Quinn cuando se separaron.

**-Gracias por hacer esto por mí- **dijo Rachel apartando un pelo de su cara.

**-De nada, ya te tocará a ti lidiar con Kurt, Blaine y Mercedes cuando venga a verme-** le recordó Quinn.

**-Definitivamente tenemos muchos obstáculos-** recordó Rachel haciendo referencia a la conversación de la tarde.

Finalmente bajaron al salón donde les esperaban los tres chicos. Se marcharon en el coche de Sam a un local del centro que estaba de moda, era tranquilo pero animado a la vez. Tenía música, zona de sofás, mesas y todo tipo de bebidas alcohólicas. Sam se pidió una cerveza y Rachel le regañó por beber y conducir pero el chico se justificó diciendo que si bebían mucho se volverían en taxi. La risa entre ellos y su complicidad se hizo notar como siempre. Se habían puesto en la zona de los sofás y Rachel se había sentado junto a Quinn, asegurándose de que Santana quedaba lejos de ella, no quería problemas esa noche, solo quería de completar el que estaba siendo un buen día junto a Quinn. Llevaban un rato hablando mientras se bebían las cerveza cuando Britt propuso un juego para entretenerse.

**-Vamos a jugar a verdad o reto**- propuso Brittany.

**-Britt ¿no crees que somos ya mayores para jugar a esas cosas?**- pregunto Sam.

**-Venga será divertido-** protesto la rubia.

**-Podemos ponerlo más interesante-** propuso Santana que llevaba rato callada**- quien no responda o falle se bebe un chupito de tequila.**

**-Esto puede ser muy divertido**- acepto el rubio riendo.

**-No se San-** protesto Rachel mirando a Quinn que no parecía querer comentar.

**-Venga no seas agua fiestas-** protesto la latina.

**-¿Te importa?-** pregunto Rachel girando se para que sólo Quinn la oyera.

**-Da igual, juguemos Rach, no quiero que todos nos miren mal por mi culpa-** respondió la rubia con una medio sonrisa.

**-Esta bien, juguemos-** dijo Rachel cuando volvió a mirar a todos.

**-Esperar-** dijo Sam que fue a la barra y volvió con una bandeja llena de chupitos de tequila**- ya podemos empezar. **

**-Empiezo yo- **pidió Britt dulcemente**- Santana reto o verdad. **

**-Reto-**

**-Consigue que el número de ese camarero**-retó la rubia.

**-Esta bien-** Santana se alejó y después de cinco minuto volvió con un papel en la mano y el número-** conseguido, es mi turno. Sam, reto o verdad.**

**-Verdad**

**-¿Con cuantas fotógrafas te has acostado para conseguir trabajos?- **la pregunta de la latina fue a mala intención.

**-Bebo-** el chico cogió uno de los chupitos y se lo bebió de un sorbo**- me toca Quinn, verdad o reto. **

**-Reto-** acepto la rubia siguiendo el juego.

**-Dile al dj que cambie la canción y baila sobre la tarima- **dijo Sam pícaramente.

**-No hace falta que lo hagas, puedes beber- i**ntervino Rachel.

**-Venga Quinn, ánimo-** la retó Santana.

**-Creo que bebo**- dijo finalmente la rubia.

**-La Quinn salvaje ya no existe-** se burlo Santana.

**-Algunos maduramos Santana-** dijo Quinn después además beberse su chupito**- me toca, Britt.**

**-Verdad-** dijo rápidamente la bailarina.

**-Último orgasmo que fingiste- s**i todos estaban en plan atrevido ella no iba a ser menos.

**-Conmigo no le hace falta fingir rubita- **intervino Santana.

**-No te enfades San- l**a frenó Britt**- pero lo cierto que hubo una vez que si…-** todos vieron como cambiaba la cara de Santana al instante-** hace mucho San, meses. **

**-Esto es lo que me faltaba oír-** dijo dolida la latina.

**-Parece que no eres tan buena como creías Santana- **se burló Quinn devolviéndole el golpe previo.

**-Me toca-** intervino Britt-** Rachel a ti nadie te ha dicho nada aún. **

**-Reto-** pidió Rachel.

**-Besa a Quinn- **dijo sonriente la chica.

**-De acuerdo- **aceptó la morena que sin esperar se giró cogió a Quinn por las mejillas y la besó dulcemente en los labios y dejándola sonrojada-** Sam. **

**-Reto-** aceptó el chico también.

**-Pregunta a esa chica de ahí si es virgen-** dijo Rachel.

**-Espera-** el chico se marchó a hablar con la madura mujer y minutos después recibió una torta en la cara por su pregunta**- esta me las pagas Rachel- **dijo al volver-** Santana.**

**-Verdad-** dijo la latina.

**-¿Cuándo te masturbaste por última vez? -** preguntó el modelo.

**-Cuando Britt estaba de viaje- **respondió rápidamente quitándole importancia-** Quinn. **

**-Reto- **

**-Besa a Sam**- retó con mala intención la latina.

**-Lo siento rubio**- dijo Quinn antes de beberse un chupito indicando así que pasaba de la prueba-** Santana.**

**-Verdad- **

**-¿Has sido infiel alguna vez a Britt?**- aquella pregunta fue a doler pero la rubia estaba ya cansada de aguantar el comportamiento de Santana y sabía gracias a su amistad con la bailarina durante tantos años las cosas que había hecho la latina.

**-Quinn-** le regañó Rachel sabiendo donde se metía.

**-Esas cosas son privadas**- dijo seriamente latina bebiendo un chupito de tequila-** vamos a mejorar esto, Quinn. **

**-Verdad-**

**-¿Con cuántos tíos te has liado? Nombre incluido y orden-** pidió la latina.

**-Fácil**- dijo Quin**n- Finn, Noah y Sam. **

**-Que curioso**- intervino Santana.

**-Mi turno-** recordó Quinn**- Santana- r**epitió de nuevo.

**-Verdad**

**-¿A quién consideras tu mejor amiga?-** aquella pregunta iba directa a doler.

**-A mi amor Britt-** respondió esquivando la pregunta y viendo la mala cara que ponía Rachel**- esta va para ti Rachel. **

**-Verdad**

**-¿Con cuánta gente aquí presente te has acostado?- s**in duda Santana iba a pagar el odio que le estaba cogiendo a Quinn contra ella.

**-Yo…-** Rachel la miró con todo el odio del mundo casi sin reaccionar por lo que acaba de preguntarle**- bebo. **

**-¿Bebes?- **preguntó Quinn girándose hacia ella.

**-¿Sabes qué Quinn?-** intervino entonces Santana poniéndose de pie-** hay algo muy curioso entre Rachel y tú. **

**-Santana-** advirtió la morena sabiendo por donde iban los tiros.

**-Al decir con quien te habías liado has confirmado una teoría muy divertida-** siguió hablando la chica.

**-Santana creo que has bebido mucho**- dijo Sam agarrándola del brazo.

**-Déjame-** dijo deshaciendo de él**- Rachel y tú os habéis liado exactamente con los mismo tíos y ahora estáis juntas, va a ser que si son cosas del destino. **

**-¿De qué estás hablando?-** dijo Quinn mirándola sin comprender nada.

**-Te liaste con Finn, Noah y Sam, en ese orden-** dijo la latina-** hasta Rachel lo ha hecho en el mismo. **

**-Espera, ¿qué estás diciendo?**- Quinn se volvió y vio la cara de Rachel y de Sam.

**-Tu querida chica y ese modelo de ahí han estado enrollados- t**al y como lo dijo una tremenda bofetada llegó a su cara y Britt la agarró para que no echara encima de Quinn.

**-Quinn no es lo que crees-** intervino rápidamente Rachel.

**-No fue nada serio-** ahora fue Sam quien intentó arreglar aquello.

**-Para no ser serio durasteis casi año y medio**- gritó la latina desde lejos.

**-¿Año y medio? Espera esto no puede ser-** Quinn no se creía lo que oía.

**-¿Sam también tiene que pedirte perdón? ¿O es solo culpa de Rachel?-** la retó la latina.

**-Eres imbécil Santana**- se volvió a la latina para gritarle-** eres una imbécil egoísta que solo piensa en sí misma y que no ha sido capaz ni de estar cinco minutos callada para que su mejor amiga sea feliz. **

**-Y tú eres una creída que se cree que los demás deben arrastrarse para merecer tu amistad-** se defendió la latina.

**-Se acabó nos vamos de aquí-** Rachel tiró de la mano de Quinn y Britt de Santana en direcciones diferentes.

**-Déjame- **dijo la rubia cuando salieron del bar.

**-Quinn, espera**- intentó frenarla de nuevo Rachel-** déjame explicártelo. **

**-No Rachel, no puedo escuchar más excusas, ni mentiras ahora-** atacó la rubia dándole un empujón a Rachel para alejarla.

**-No son excusas- s**e defendió Rachel siguiéndola.

**-Quédate aquí, que Sam te lleve a casa, imagino que lo habrá hecho muchas veces- **dijo de mala gana antes de darse la vuelta y dejarla allí sola.

Rachel se había quedado allí petrificada por la rabia que había salido de la voz de Quinn, en ese momento la morena lo supo, acababa de desperdiciar su oportunidad con ella.

* * *

><p><em>Con lo bien que había empezado el capítulo... Sé que la mayoría están felices de que el Samchel haya salido a la luz... habrá que ver como evoluciona esto... ¿tendrá alguna solución? ¿vidas diferentes? <em>

_Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios =) les adoooooro! _


	17. ¿Reconciliación?

Rachel se había ido aquella noche abatida a casa, la mezcla de emociones que sentía en ese momento era imposible de controlar. Estaba enfadada con Santana por haber soltado esa bomba de esa forma, sentía rabia porque Quinn no le hubiese dejado explicarse y se hubiera marchado así y triste porque en el momento en el que la rubia se marchó algo en su interior le dijo que de esa no le iba a ser nada fácil librarse. Rachel se había pasado todo el domingo escribiendo y llamando a Quinn que no había respondido a ninguno de sus intentos de contacto. No había hablado tampoco con Santana, ni siquiera con Sam que le había escrito a ella para preguntar si necesitaba algo. Había estado todo el día sin salir de su cama hasta que tomo una decisión, Santana se había propasado mucho la noche anterior y necesitaba aclarar aquello. Se dio una ducha rápida y cogió su coche para ir hasta el apartamento de la latina, no tenía ganas de salir de su casa pero sus ganas de gritarle a Santana eran superiores a su depresión.

**-Tú y yo tenemos que hablar seriamente**- dijo Rachel en cuanto vio la puerta abierta.

**-Rachel, tengo resaca, no me apetece escuchar tu molesta voz- **se quejó Santana.

**-Santana esto es serio- **le dijo la morena mirándola de mala manera.

**-Adelante Berry, como en tu casa- **se quejó la latina cuando Rachel la hizo a un lado para entrar.

**-¿Se puede saber de que coño vas?**- le gritó sin poder contenerse Rachel**- ¿a qué puñetas vino lo de anoche?**

**-Tu querida novia me reto, me intentó humillar-** se defendió la latina**- y yo se lo devolví, Santana López nunca pierda. **

**-Pues por culpa de tu ego yo ya no tengo a mi 'querida novia'-** dijo imitando el tono de la latina**- no va a volver a hablarme Santana. **

**-No seas exagerada, se le pasará-** dijo la morena quitándole importancia.

**-¿Sabes cuantas llamadas y mensajes le he dejado? Cientos-** explicó Rachel**- ¿sabes a cuántos a respondido? Ninguno. **

**-Tranquilizate Berry-** pidió Santana con su habitual tono de burla.

**-No Santana no me tranquilizo, esta vez te has pasado de la raya- **el tono de voz de Rachel no hacía más que subir.

**-No exageres- **volvió a insistir la representante.

**-Me has jodido las pocas oportunidades que me quedaban con Quinn por tu bocaza- **se quejó Rachel.

**-En Canadá me montas el número prohibiendo que me acerque a ella-** recordó la latina**- ayer se dedica a atacarme y tú no haces nada pero todo esto sigue siendo mi culpa. **

**-No te atacó-** dijo Rachel defendiendo a Quinn.

**-Se dedicó a retarme y me pregunto si había sido infiel a Britt-** le recordó Santana igualando su tono de voz.

**-Era un juego Santana-** le recordó la actriz.

**-Y la sigues defendiendo- **se quejó la representante-** no me eches a mi la culpa de tus meteduras de pata. **

**-Pero si fuiste tú quien soltó lo de Sam**-se defendió Rachel confusa.

**-Pero tú fuiste la que se acostó con él en primero lugar-** aquel ataque dejó desarmada a Rachel que intentaba recomponerse**- quizás deberías habértelo pensado un poco mejor. **

**-Yo… **

**-Rachel Berry sin palabras quien lo diría-** se burló de ella la latina.

**-Me has jodido y bien Santana- **le repitió la morena-** de esta no me olvido.**

Después de decir eso se marchó del apartamento de Santana pegando un portazo, no le apetecía hablar más con Santana, no tenía sentido era como dirigirse a una pared, no te escuchaba y si por casualidad te respondía sus respuestas carecían de lógica. Volvió a su coche para ir lo más rápido a su casa donde volvería a hacer lo que no debía de haber parado de hacer: seguir en su cama tumbada compadeciéndose de sí misma. Lo que Rachel no tenía ni idea cuando se quedó dormida era de la sorpresa que le esperaría en su puerta al día siguiente.

La noche que se había producido el incidente Quinn y Rachel habían salido tan rápido de la casa de la morena para salir con el resto de chicos que no se habían dado cuenta de que se había marchado sin su bolso en el que además estaba su cartera. El día anterior había obviado ese hecho porque lo último que le apetecía era ver a la morena después de la noticia de la cual se había enterado la noche anterior. La llegada del lunes supuso un cambio de opinión, no podía seguir sin sus tarjetas, sin sus carnets ni el resto de cosas importantes que llevaba en ese bolso por lo que se alzó de valor y se dirigió una vez más y esperaba que fuera la última de camino a casa de Rachel. Llamó a la puerta y en apenas dos minutos se encontró con una demacrada Rachel Berry con ojeras, ojos hinchados y en general mala cara.

**-¿Quinn?-** preguntó incrédula al verla.

**-Vengo a por mis cosas-** dijo sin saludar.

**-¿Tus cosas?-** preguntó confusa Rachel.

**-Me dejé el bolso el sábado con mis cosas-** explicó la rubia.

**-No lo he visto- **se justificó la actriz.

**-Lo dejé en tu cuarto, en el armario cuando me cambié de ropa-** le recordó la rubia.

**-Claro, pasa, iré a por él-** dijo la morena haciéndose a un lado y dejándola entrar- **ahora vuelvo. **

**-Gracias- **dijo cuando dos minutos después la morena volvía con su bolso en la mano.

**-Quinn, ¿podemos hablar?- **pidió Rachel cuando vio que Quinn se giraba para marcharse.

**-No-** negó la rubia mientras seguía caminando hacia la puerta.

**-Espera Quinn, déjame explicártelo-** pidió de nuevo agarrando su brazo para frenarla.

**-Solo te pedí una cosa el primer día que hablamos y no lo has conseguido-** dijo una seria Quinn mirándola a los ojos.

**-¿Qué?-** preguntó la morena.

**-Que no me decepcionaras de nuevo y lo has hecho-** le recordó la chica.

**-Pero Quinn…**

**-Me prometiste que no me decepcionarías Rach-** interrumpió de nuevo la rubia.

**-Tú y yo no estábamos juntas Quinn- **protestó la morena.

**-Ese no es el problema Rachel- **aseguró la rubia**- me duele que no hubiese más gente en el mundo para liarte que no fuera Sam. **

**-Simplemente surgió Quinn, nunca fue algo serio- **explicó la morena.

**-El problema ya no es ni ese Rachel- **protestó la rubia.

**-¿Cuál es?-** preguntó la actriz.

**-¿Me lo habrías contado tú si Santana no llega a decirlo?- **la retó seriamente la rubia.

**-Eh…-** Rachel no supo que contestar a eso.

**-Es todo lo que necesitaba saber- **dijo una dolida Quinn girándose para marcharse.

**-Espera Quinn-** dijo cogiéndola del brazo**- de verdad que no significó nada. **

**-El día que seas capaz de darte cuenta de que el problema no es un capítulo sino el libro completo, ese día, demostrarás que has madurado-** dijo duramente Quinn atacándola.

Fue lo último que dijo la rubia antes de marcharse de la casa con su bolso en la mano y con una Rachel boquiabierta sin saber que decir. Aquella conversación le había confirmado lo que temía desde la noche del sábado Quinn no quería saber nada más de ella, una vez más había perdido su oportunidad con la rubia.

Ahora tenía dos opciones, podía dejarla ir definitivamente, seguir de verdad con su vida, dejar que Quinn fuera feliz en otros brazos lejos de ellos como podía haber ocurrido sino hubiese sido por aquella maldita película o podía intentar recuperarla de nuevo, explicarle lo que había ocurrido, ganársela, demostrarle que era diferente pero sobre todo que era el amor de su vida aunque quisiera negarlo. Tenía esa dura decisión por delante, su corazón tenía claro lo que quería, a Quinn, pero después de todo lo ocurrido su cabeza no estaba tan segura de su debía de seguir luchando por ella. Se había dado cuenta de que la quería lo suficiente como para dejarla ir y no darle más problemas.

Fue a su cocina y cogió una copa de vino para intentar aclarar sus ideas, pero una copa siguió a otra y terminó por quedarse dormida en el sofá después de que a lo largo de la tarde la botella entera se hubiese quedado complemente vacía. Como consecuencia se despertó a la mañana siguiente nada más amanecer cuando los rayos de sol entraban por la gran cristalera del patio de atrás directos a su rostro. Notó inmediatamente el dolor de cabeza provocado por la botella de vino así que subió a darse una ducha para relajarse. Después de su pelea con Santana, su ruptura de nuevo con Quinn, el hecho de que no podía hablar con Britt sobre el tema por ser pareja de Santana y amiga de la rubia solo le quedaba una persona fiel a la que acudir, Sam. Esperó que fuera una hora razonable antes de aparecer en casa de su vecino, con los ojos aún rojos e hinchados a pesar de la ducha y el maquillaje. Nada más abrir la puerta y ver su estado el chico se acercó a ella y la abrazó fuerte, para más tarde hacerse a un lado y tirar de ella al interior de la casa. Rachel no tardó en contarle a su amigo todo lo que había ocurrido el día anterior con Quinn y su pelea el domingo con Santana para ponerle al día.

**-¿Cómo estás?- **preguntó por fin cuando terminó.

**-¿Cómo crees? Mal-** respondió siendo sincera.

**-Lo siento Rach, no quería que esto saliera así-** se disculpó el chico.

**-No es tu culpa Sam, yo fui la que empezó esto, los juegos, las mentiras, los secretos- **dijo la chica-** ahora me ha explotado y me lo merezco. **

**-No seas tan dura contigo misma Rachel- **dijo Sam tristemente.

**-Debo empezar a serlo-** dijo Rachel con una sonrisa de tristeza.

**-¿Qué vas a hacer con Quinn?- **preguntó curioso el modelo.

**-Ayer me pasé el día entero intentando descubrirlo**- respondió la morena**- y no lo sé, la quiero pero… **

**-¿Pero?- **preguntó el chico.

**-Pero quizás deba dejarla ir Sam, le he hecho mucho daño antes y parece que se lo vuelvo a hacer una y otra vez- **contestó apenada la morena.

**-Quiero que respondas sinceramente a algo ¿de acuerdo?-** Rachel asintió con la cabeza y esperó-** Piensa en como quieres que sea tu vida en cinco años, ¿incluye a Quinn?**

**-Sin duda-** respondió Rachel.

**-Ahora dime que es lo que querías cuando estaba el sábado en tu casa, antes de que llegáramos nosotros**- le pidió Sam.

**-Quería tumbarme junto a ella en el sofá, pasar mis brazos a su alrededor y dormir. Ni si quiera tener sexo. Simplemente dormir juntas en el más inocente sentido de la palabra-** respondió Rachel sonrojada sin mirar a Sam a los ojos**- Pero no tengo ya el valor después de lo ocurrido y ella tiene otra vida- **jugaba nerviosamente con sus manos mientras hablaba**- yo soy torpe y ella es realmente guapa y perfecta. **

**-Si tienes el valor-** le retó Sam.

**-No lo tengo, cuando lo pienso es como anoche, me tiro en el sofá y rompo a llorar-** una vez más las lágrimas invadieron sus ojos-** y lo único que podía pensar era que si la gente fuera lluvia probablemente yo solo fuera llovizna y ella un huracán.**

**-Siempre llovizna antes del huracán- **respondió sonriente Sam**- van juntos, de la mano, como el rayo y el trueno Rachel, quizás deberías pensar en eso, en que vuestro destino está atado de alguna manera y solo necesitas averiguar como hacerlo fácil. **

**-Me estás diciendo que… ¿que siga intentando estar con Quinn?-** preguntó confusa la morena.

**-En los últimos cinco años no te había visto sonreír tanto como cuando Quinn estaba a tu lado el sábado-** confesó el modelo siendo sincero**- te completa, de alguna manera te hace mejor. **

**-Es como si cuando estuviera mi lado solo sacara lo mejor de mí y cuando se aleja vuelvo a ser la egoísta maníaca que la dejó por trabajo-** protestó la actriz.

**-No seas tan dura Rachel-** protestó de nuevo Sam.

**-Ayer me dijo algo que se me quedó grabado- **dijo recordando la conversación del día anterior- '**El día que seas capaz de darte cuenta de que el problema no es un capítulo sino el libro completo, ese día, demostrarás que has madurado'**

**-Que bien se le han dado siempre las palabras-** se burló Sam.

**-¿Qué crees tú que quería decir?-** ella ya había sacado sus conclusiones pero necesitaba saber que eran acertadas.

**-Interpreto que no es el hecho de que te acostaras con alguien más, sino que fuera yo, que no sé lo dijeras, la duda de si se habría enterado sino fuera por Santana-** explicó el chico**- y en general que tenéis un pasado, que la dejaste por trabajo, que desapareciste…**

**-Vale pillo el mensaje**- le interrumpió Rachel.

**-El capítulo es que nos acostáramos- **matizó Sam**- el libro es toda vuestra historia. **

**-El problema no es un capítulo sino el libro completo-** repitió Rachel una vez más**- estamos demasiado marcadas por nuestro pasado, por nuestra historia desde el instituto…**

**-Exacto-** afirmó el rubio.

**-No sé como voy a hacer que esto funcione si ni siquiera me habla-** dijo tristemente la morena.

**-Lo averiguarás, con algo de tiempo sabrás como hacerlo, eres Rachel Berry-** dijo el chico para animarla.

**-Gracias Sam- **agradeció la morena después de oír eso**- por ser tan comprensivo y apoyarme con esto a pesar de nuestra historia.**

**-Lo que tuvimos estaba bien y probablemente podríamos haber sido felices sino fuera por un problema-** admitió el chico que captó la atención completa de Rachel.

**-¿Cuál?**- preguntó curiosa.

**-Que el amor de tu vida, tu alma gemela es rubia y actriz, no rubio y modelo- **bromeó el chico.

Rachel dio un profundo suspiro después de esa afirmación de Sam y se recostó en el sofá, agradecía tener a Sam de su parte animándola a pesar de su historia juntos. Después de pasar el día en casa de su amigo cuando volvió a su casa tenía muy claro lo que tenía que hacer, quería recuperar a Quinn. Su siguiente paso era intentar averiguar como conseguirlo. Quinn llevaba pocos días en Los Ángeles por lo que debía de seguir viviendo junto a Emily, ese pensamiento le revolvió el estómago de celos, sin duda la jefa de casting iba a aprovechar el estado de Quinn para volver a estar con ella. Rachel recordaba perfectamente la dirección de la casa por lo que simplemente podía plantarse allí, en la puerta y hablar con Quinn, intentar que entendiera lo que había ocurrido. Era tarde pero no le importó, se montó en su coche y se dirigió a casa de Emily. Condujo rápido, sus ansias por ver a Quinn eran demasiadas. Paró su coche frente a la puerta de la casa y tardó un rato en decidirse a salir del coche pero cuando lo hizo fue directa hacia la puerta y llamó con fuerza, por suerte para ella fue la rubia la que abrió y no la morena.

**-¿Qué haces aquí?-** preguntó Quinn al verla en la puerta nada más abrir.

**-Solo quería verte-** dijo Rachel tímidamente.

**-¿Verme?- **Quinn no estaba por la labor de hablar en ese momento.

**-Hablar contigo-** se corrigió la morena.

**-¿Sobre qué?- l**a rubia se cruzó de brazos frente a ella impidiendo el paso.

**-No lo sé…¿Nosotras?-** preguntó intentando descifrar su rostro, la mirada de Quinn era gélida.

**-No hay nada de lo que hablar-** Quinn fue directa, no hizo ni un gesto.

**-Vamos tiene que haber cosas que quieras decirme- **le pidió la morena apoyando su mano en el brazo de la rubia.

**-No las hay- **Quinn no la miró a la cara para decir aquello y Rachel supo que mentía.

**-Sé que eso no es cierto-** le dijo Rachel agarrando con más fuerza su brazo.

**-No quiero hablar contigo porque no creo que quieras oír lo que tengo que decir-** la postura de Quinn era segura, deshizo su cruce de brazos para librarse de la mano de Rachel.

**-Te equivocas, cualquier cosa que tengas que decir me merezco saberla-** desafió Rachel.

**-Si, así es- **afirmó la rubia.

**-Dilo- **la retó Rachel.

**-Me has hecho pedazos de nuevo, me rompiste el corazón hace cinco años y te odio porque todavía te quiero y me odio a mi misma mas aún por ello, ¿Contenta?-** confesó Quinn con lágrimas en los ojos.

**-Lo siento-** fue lo único que pudo salir de la boca de Rachel- **Yo… **

**-Estoy enfadada contigo porque te acostaste con alguien y sé que no estábamos juntas pero aún así, te acostaste con alguien más- **confesó por fin Quinn.

**-Quinn no significó nada, te lo prometo- **repitió Rachel una vez más**- y sé que no es solo lo de Sam, que es todo nuestro pasado, las mentiras, los egos…**

**-Exacto- **afirmó Quinn aún bloqueando la puerta.

**-Pero piensa en las últimas dos semanas- **le pidió Rachel**- y niégame que no has sido feliz, piensa en el sábado en mi casa cuando solo estábamos solas, niégame que no estabas feliz. **

**-Claro que lo estaba-** protestó Quinn**- pero no sé si voy a volver a estarlo. **

**-Las dos hemos hecho cosas en estos cinco años-** protestó Rachel**- pero ahora estábamos bien y juntas y es lo único que debería valernos. **

**-No es tan fácil Rachel-** negó la rubia una vez más.

**-Una oportunidad, la última-** casi rogó la morena.

**-Lo siento Rachel, esto se acaba aquí, nuestra relación será solo profesional-** dijo una seria Quinn volviendo a cruzar sus brazos en posición defensiva.

**-Quinn…**

**-Lo hemos intentado, lo he intentado pero parece que no ha hecho falta ni un mes entero para que traigas de nuevo los dramas a mi vida- **dijo una dolida rubia.

**-Pero…**

**-Quizás cada una debería rehacer su vida y esta vez de verdad-** sentenció Quinn.

**-¿Esto es todo?- **preguntó Rachel casi llorando.

**-Nos veremos cuando tengamos que volver a trabajar Rachel**- respondió la rubia.

**-Te quiero Quinn**- necesitaba decirlo ahora porque podía ser su última oportunidad.

**-Cuídate Rachel-** le pidió Quinn antes de cerrar la puerta.

Rachel volvió derrotada a su coche, ahora sí, había agotado el última resquicio de esperanza que le quedaba en su posible relación con Quinn. A pesar de que las palabras 'te quiero' habían salido de la boca de la rubia el resto de sus palabras lo habían dejado claro, relación solo profesional. Lo peor es que Rachel sabía que sería solo profesional porque debían de hacer aún dos películas juntas más las promociones, las galas, los premios… en cuanto eso terminara Quinn volvería a desaparecer de su vida una vez más y se acabaría el poco contacto que iban a tener. Sin embargo ella no quería rendirse, no sabía como hacerlo, que más decir o que intentar para que todo fuera como tres días antes, era lo que de verdad quería y no iba renunciar a ella tan fácil aunque Quinn casi se lo hubiese rogado.

* * *

><p><em>Siento la tardanza! Mucho trabajo en la universidad antes de las vacaciones de Navidad pero prometo que esta Navidad estaré muy presente =) <em>

_¿Qué les pareció? ¿No creerían que Rachel lo iba a tener fácil no? _

_Hay gente que opina y me dice que pongo a Quinn de santa y perfecta y a Rachel de mala... pero por experiencia personal tengo que reconocer que yo reacciono como Quinn en esta situación xD Espero que me lo perdonen! _

_Adoro sus comentarios y sus opiniones porque me hacen guiar esta historia y orientarla para que sea mejor! _

_Un saludo, nos vemos pronto =)_


	18. La carta

Después de su ultima semana de vacaciones Rachel debía de volver al trabajo en la serie de televisión. Se había pasado los últimos días dándole vueltas a la cabeza en casa o yendo a correr o intentando relajarse en el spa. Siempre tenía en la cabeza un pensamiento constante: Quinn y cómo intentar ganársela de nuevo. La vuelta al trabajo le ayudaría porque estaría tan centrada en los guiones, las escenas y rodeada de gente que su mente podría descansar de la rubia durante un tiempo.

Los primeros días siempre eran excitantes, los reencuentros con el resto del cast, las pruebas de vestuario, volver a redecorar sus caravanas… y Rachel simplemente adoraba trabajar. Era de esas pocas personas que prefieren estar siempre activas y con nuevos proyectos que estar en casa sin hacer nada durante días aunque en ocasiones esto le había ocasionado bastantes problemas en su vida como su ruptura con Quinn tiempo atrás. Su ambición le podía y tenía que aprender a controlarla si quería tener una relación de pareja normal en el futuro. Siempre era la primera en llegar al set y la última en marcharse aunque no grabara hasta unas horas después, era perfeccionista y le gustaba tener todo el trabajo preparado y perfecto. La película no había sido una excepción, era así cada día de rodaje de su serie, lo que apenas le dejaba tiempo para ella misma y menos para otros, otro gran problema para su futuro con alguien.

Era la última temporada de la serie y quería que fuera genial, con audiencia y perfecta, terminar por todo lo alto y que la gente tuviera un bonito recuerdo y se iba a esforzar por conseguirlo. Hecho que solo cambiaría si su vida se inclinaba hacia otro lado como el amor. Fue un día divertido, Sam siempre se encargaba de eso en los rodajes, era el bromista y divertido que caía bien a todos por eso Rachel adoraba cuando tenía escenas junto a él.

Casi sin pensarlo la primera semana de rodaje había pasado volando, tardaban una media de ocho días en tener un episodio grabado por completo. Normalmente comenzaba a emitirse en televisión cuando ya llevaban cuatro o cinco episodios grabados para ir con un espacio de tiempos de seguridad por si ocurría algún problema. La semana anterior de descanso Rachel no había intentado contactar con Quinn ni una sola vez, le había dado su espacio y tiempo para que quizás así su enfado disminuyera. Esa semana si que había intentado contactar con ella entre rodajes mediante llamadas y algún que otro mensaje. Para su desgracia no había obtenido la respuesta que ella quería porque simplemente no había obtenido respuesta alguna de la rubia. Aquello no pintaba bien y Rachel parecía tenerlo cada vez más difícil.

Por otro lado su relación con Santana tampoco estaba en el mejor momento. Ya no era solo el hecho de que estuviera peleada con su amiga es que además era su representante y Rachel la conocía lo suficiente para saber que si estaban enfadadas a ese nivel, probablemente la latina no estaba haciendo nada por buscarle más proyectos aparte de los que ya tenía firmados actualmente. Quería arreglar las cosas con la latina pero no iba a ceder una vez más con su actitud cuando ella era en parte la que había lanzado aquella bomba inicialmente.

Era viernes noche y estaba tumbada en su sofá frente a la televisión viendo una de sus series favoritas cuando de repente se le ocurrió una idea, ahora mismo había dos personas con las que no tenía ningún problema: Sam y Britt. Podría quedar con la bailarina y hablar sobre Santana así sabría la postura de la latina en todo aquello. Quería escribirle un mensaje para quedar con ella pero tuvo que esperar y contenerse ya que probablemente estaría con Santana a esa hora. No fue hasta el lunes por la mañana, cuando supuestamente Santana estaría trabajando cuando le escribió a Britt para quedar y hablar. La bailarina aceptó la propuesta más rápido de lo que Rachel había pensado. La incompatibilidad de sus horarios hizo que no fuera hasta el fin de semana siguiente cuando no se vieran. Rachel había insistido en contactar con Quinn pero una semana más no sabía nada de la chica, ya ni si quiera sabía si seguía en Los Ángeles o si habría vuelto a Nueva York ahora que al parecer estaba sin trabajo.

Era sábado y habían quedado para comer juntas. Se vieron directamente en un restaurante del centro, elección de Britt al perecer por los geniales entrantes que tenía. Cuando por fin estuvieron sentadas con una copa de vino y la comida ya pedida fue cuando la conversación se volvió más interesante.

**-¿Cómo estas?-** preguntó tranquilamente la chica.

**-Si soy sincera no muy bien Britt- **respondió Rachel.

**-¿Que te pasa?-** volvió a preguntar.

**-Me pasa todo, me pasa Santana, me pasa Quinn, me pasó yo misma…- **dijo con la voz algo quebrada la morena.

**-Relajate Rachel-** le pidió Britt.

**-Me jode enormemente la actitud de Santana con Quinn, desde lo de Canadá está insufrible conmigo pero después de lo de aquel sábado-** se quejó la morena -**¿cómo soporta que tu seas su amiga?**

**-Porque Santana y yo no hemos hablado de Quinn en cinco años-** explico la bailarina**- la primera vez que hablamos de ella fue cuando salió la rueda de prensa en la tele.**

**-¿En serio?- **preguntó sorprendida, Britt asintió con la cabeza**- pero no lo entiendo, ¿porqué no habláis nada entre vosotras?**

**-Santana opina que tras una ruptura hay que elegir bando, ella te eligió y no entendía porque yo seguía siendo amiga de las dos así que para evitar pelearnos por eso no lo hablamos-** explico tranquilamente la rubia.

**-No la entiendo y estoy realmente molesta con ella por decirle a Quinn lo de Sam y de esa forma, no tenía ningún derecho a hacerlo- **se quejó mientras bebía un sorbo de su copa de vino.

**-No, no lo tenía y créeme que me he peleado con ella por eso pero tu tenías que haber sido la que se lo contara antes a Quinn- **dijo Britt intentando que no sonara como un reproche hacia la chica.

**-Lo sé Britt, debí de haber dejado todo claro desde el principio es sólo que tenía miedo de como reaccionaria- **admitió la actriz.

**-Si hay algo en lo que Quinn no ha cambiado es que por encima de todo esta la sinceridad y tú no lo fuiste-** le recordó Brittany.

**-¿Has... Has hablado con ella de mi?-** pregunto con algo de miedo.

**-Es mi amiga y lo ha pasado mal, por supuesto que hemos hablado de ti-** respondió la rubia.

**-¿Puedo saber algo?- **preguntó esta vez con tono de ruego.

**-No puedo hacerle eso a Quinn- **negó la rubia.

**-Entiendo-** acepto la morena**- ¿puedo pedirte sólo una cosa?**

**-Depende de lo que sea- **respondió sinceramente la bailarina.

**-Llevo más de tres semanas intentando contactar con Quinn y no me responde-** explico la actriz.

**-Rachel...**

**-No quiero que intercedas por mi, ni que le digas que me llame ni nada de eso-** aclaro la chica-** simplemente he escrito una carta para ella y quiero que se la hagas llegar. **

**-No se sí debo...**

**-Por favor, no te pediré nada más y te aseguro que la dejare en paz después de esa carta-** explico con pena Rachel.

**-Le daré la carta y nada más-** aceptó finalmente su amiga después de un largo silencio.

**-De acuerdo- **acepto la chica**- la quiero de verdad Britt.**

**-Lo se Rachel pero a veces no es suficiente con querer-** dijo pensativa**- si fuera así mi relación con Santana sería mucho más fácil.**

**-Creía que estabais bien después de que dejarás de viajar- **dijo la morena.

**-Que Quinn preguntara si Santana me había sido infiel no fue casualidad- **le explico la rubia**- yo se lo había contado cada una de las veces que Santana me lo había reconocido cuando estaba fuera.**

**-¿Cómo le has aguantado todas esas cosas a Santana?- **preguntó Rachel, quería a su amiga pero sabía que no se portaba bien a veces.

**-Porque la quiero y se que ella me quiere con locura sólo que hay veces que no se puede controlar-** reconoció algo avergonzada la chica.

**-Que te quiera no justifica nada-** después de eso fue cuando Rachel comprendió muchas cosas de su vida y su relación con Quinn.

**-Lo sé y por eso ahora no estamos en nuestro mejor momento-** explico la rubia-** estoy planteándome cosas.**

**-¿Qué tipo de cosas?**- preguntó Rachel.

**-Si merece la pena, Santana dice que ha cambiado y quiero creerla pero son demasiados errores y problemas ya en la espalda**- respondió Brittany.

**-¿Todo esto es serio o pretendes darme una lección por lo de Quinn?-** bromeo riendo la morena para quitarle importancia al asunto.

**-Nuestras relaciones no tienen nada que ver y sin embargo se parecen en muchas cosas-** respondió riendo la bailarina.

**-¿Crees que Santana volverá a hablarme o es demasiado orgullosa?**- preguntó cambiando de tema.

**-Eres su amiga y su cliente, te hablara pero no te pedirá perdón por nada de esto, simplemente volverá como si nada hubiese ocurrido-** dijo siendo sincera.

**-¿Es lo que te hace a ti?-** preguntó Rachel.

**-La mayoría de las veces-** fue una respuesta llena de dolor.

**-A veces pienso irme al otro lado del planeta y empezar de cero-** confeso la morena-** dejar que todos los de mi alrededor sean felices sin mis problemas y quien sabe quizás yo encuentre la felicidad tambien.**

**-Avísame si lo haces que voy contigo- **dijo riendo la rubia.

**-Esa sería la salida fácil ¿verdad?-** dijo con una media sonrisa Rachel.

**-Verdad**- afirmo la chica.

**-Nunca me ha gustado lo fácil- **dijo con una media sonrisa Rachel.

**-En tal caso quédate y gánate a Quinn- **dijo la rubia-** no será fácil una tercera oportunidad pero quizás la consigas algún día.**

**-¿Te quedarías tu por Santana?-** pregunto Rachel.

**-Lo haría, pero como una última oportunidad, ya he aguantado mucho-** aclaro la chica.

**-Antes la defendía, ya no se sí se la merece- **opino la actriz.

**-Habla tu rencor hacia ella, se que pase lo que pase quieres que estemos juntas, nos has ayudado mucho estos años-** le recordó la bailarina.

**-Es agradable hablar con alguien sensato y comprensible para variar- **dijo Rachel cambiando de tema-** con San no puedo tener más de tres frases de confesión sincera sin que se burlé de mi.**

**-Ya sabes que no le gusta mostrar sus sentimientos- **justifico Britt.

**-A ti si, eres como Quinn en muchas cosas Britt, has madurado mucho con los años-** dijo con una media sonrisa por pronunciar el nombre de la rubia.

**-Nunca te lo contaba pero he pasado mucho tiempo de estos años con Quinn- **confeso la chica.

**-¿En serio?-** pregunto sorprendida.

**-Siempre que iba a Nueva York o ella venía quedábamos-** explicó la rubia**- nos poníamos de acuerdo para volver a Lima e incluso me quede en su apartamento los meses que pase en la compañía de Nueva York ¿recuerdas aquella época?**

**-Vaya... No sabía nada de eso- **dijo la morena confusa.

**-Quinn me ha ayudado mucho a ser como soy ahora y a madurar- **siguió contando la chica-** ella no sólo odia a Santana porque dejara de hablarle sin motivo sino por todas las cosas que me ha hecho a mi estos años.**

**-Ahora la entiendo mucho mejor- **dijo Rachel recordando las conversaciones mantenidas en Canadá.

**-Hay algo que debes saber de Quinn y es lo único que voy a decirte-** advirtió la bailarina.

**-Te escucho**- dijo Rachel atenta.

**-Le rompiste el corazón y desde entonces ha volcado todo su corazón en Beth, en sus amigos y en su carrera- **le contó Britt**- esta vez se había ilusionado y no ha terminado bien tampoco.**

**-Casi no nos dio tiempo a empezar**- se quejó Rachel interrumpiendo.

**-No se sí sería capaz de superar una tercera decepción y que la vuelvas a romper, así que piensa muy bien tus prioridades antes de hacer nada- **advirtió la bailarina.

**-Yo...**

**-A eso me refiero, no quiero una respuesta dudosa quiero saber que no volverás a pensar que el trabajo es mejor que ella- **le recrimino.

**-La quiero conmigo, la necesito, me completa y me mejora como persona, no voy a volver a dejarla ir de nuevo- **consiguió decir por fin segura la actriz.

**-En tal caso le daré tu carta cuando la vea**- dijo Britt guardando el sobré en su bolso.

**-Muchas gracias Britt- **agradeció Rachel**- a esto invito yo.**

**-No, de eso nada, a medias- s**e quejó la rubia.

**-Insisto Britt, déjame hacerlo, he pasado el mejor día de la semana gracias a ti-** dijo dulcemente.

**-Esta bien, paga- **dijo riendo.

Salieron del restaurante y decidieron ir a tomar un café juntas a casa de la morena. Allí Rachel no tardo en averiguar que parte de las dudas de la bailarina venían porque había vuelto a recibir otra oferta de trabajo. Era una de las mejores bailarinas del país y se notaba, todos la querían con ellos, de coreografa, de bailarina, de lo que ella quisiera. Rachel sabía que no era la mejor en dar consejos y menos cuando el amor y el trabajo se mezclaban pero intentó hacerlo lo mejor que pudo: le recomendó que hablara con Santana sobre donde y como estaban y le contara lo del trabajo. Cuando llego la noche Britt volvió a su apartamento y Rachel volvió a quedarse sola aquella noche de sábado en su casa, parecía que se iba a convertir en una costumbre si las cosas no mejoraban próximamente.

Rachel volvió el lunes al trabajo normalmente, sin noticias de Santana ni de Quinn, preguntándose si la bailarina habría hecho ya su trabajo o no. Después de una semana de trabajo intensa en el set de rodaje, caracterizada sobre todo por los nuevos personajes que se habían incorporado para la última temporada, llego el viernes. Día que que Rachel empezaba a odiar, entre semana todo era rápido y entretenido pero los fines de semana libres encerrada en casa provocaba que sintiera que las paredes la asfixiaban. Nunca su casa le había parecido tan pequeña como en esos momentos. Lo que aquel viernes Rachel no sabía era que su amiga Britt iba a cumplir al promesa que le había hecho una semana antes.

Quinn había quedado con ella para tomar una cerveza en casa rápida, debido a su insistencia, porque había quedado más tarde para cenar.

**-Britt, ¿te importa que me vaya vistiendo? he quedado en un rato-** le preguntó la actriz.

**-Sin problema-** dijo la rubia acompañándola a la habitación.

**-Britt sabes que te adoro pero ¿por qué tanta insistencia por verme hoy? ¿ha pasado algo?-** preguntó Quinn algo preocupada.

**-No ha pasado nada ya sabes lo de siempre- **dijo quitándole importancia intentando averiguar como decirle lo de Rachel.

**-No me mientas- **le pidió Quinn mientras buscaba un bonito vestido en su armario.

**-¿Has hablado con Rachel últimamente?- **preguntó por fin.

**-¿Qué?-** se giró rápidamente para mirarla**- no hablo con ella desde que fui a recoger mis cosas a su casa-** hizo una pausa antes de seguir**- me ha llamado y escrito pero no le he respondido.**

**-¿Por qué?-** preguntó siendo directa.

**-Ya sabes porque Britt-** se quejó**- se acabo el pasado, quiero empezar de cero una nueva vida, quiero darle de verdad una oportunidad a esto que tengo ahora.**

**-Nunca me he metido entre vosotras-** dijo Britt buscando algo en su bolso**- pero tambien quiero a Rachel y sólo me ha pedido un favor, que te de esta carta-** por fin saco el sobré y de lo tendió a la rubia que lo miro dudosa sin saber que hacer**- no la leas si no quieres pero cógela, le prometí que te lo daría y eso voy a hacer. **

**-Britt... Eso se acabo... Rachel y yo somos auto destructivas cuando estamos juntas y... **

**-Quinn, cógela, no se que dice en ella, no la he leído, tu decides si la quemas o la lees- **Britt decidió dejar la carta sobre la mesita de noche del cuarto-** ahora te dejo o no te dará tiempo a arreglarte para esa cena. **

**-De acuerdo-** aceptó Quinn aún mirando el sobre de la mesa-** ¿te llamo esta semana para quedar más tranquilas?**

**-Encantada- **aceptó la bailarina sonriente-** ya bajo yo no te preocupes. **

Se acercó para darle un abrazo a la rubia y se marchó de regreso a su apartamento. Quinn volvió a su armario y decidió que vestido iba a ponerse aquella noche. Ignoró todo lo ocurrido cinco minutos antes y fue a vestirse, peinarse y maquillarse tranquilamente. Cuando terminó y volvió a la habitación la vio de nuevo allí, sobre la mesita, la carta. Se sentó en el filo de la cama y lo cogió. Le dio mil vueltas sin abrirlo y casi sin mirarlo, intentando decidir que hacer. Quería quemarla, había decidido alejarse de Rachel después de lo de Sam pero su curiosidad por saber que iba a decirle ahora la morena era bastante grande. Podía quemarla pero se conocía lo suficiente como para saber que siempre tendría la intriga sobre que decía aquella carta por lo que después de casi diez minutos contemplando el sobre decidió abrirlo y leerla.

_Quinn por favor no rompas ni quemes esta carta y sigue leyendo. _

_He intentado volver a contactar contigo mediante mensaje y llamadas pero no has dado señales de vida, supongo que entiendo que no quieras saber nada más de mí. Si quieres puedes quemar esta carta cuando termines de leerla y no volver a hablarme pero déjame que al menos me explique. _

_Sam y yo éramos amigos cuando nos fuimos de Nueva York pero su apoyo y cariño cuando lo estaba pasando mal por ti nos llevó a convertirnos en un duo inseparable junto a Santana a veces y muy buenos amigos. No fue hasta hace un poco más de un año cuando una noche volvimos de fiesta y nos acostamos. Desde entonces solo ha sido eso, sexo espontáneo en ocasiones. Nunca fuimos una pareja, nunca nos comportamos como tal, nunca sentí nada por Sam, nada más que cariño y amistad, lo mismo que siento ahora. Llevábamos sin hablarnos cuatro años y la simple posibilidad de que te cruzaras en mi camino parecía imposible, tú tenias tu vida y yo la mía. Se que eso no justifica nada pero quería que lo tuvieras en cuenta. _

_Desde que volviste a mi vida solo puedo pensar en ti, a todas horas, imaginando mi vida contigo y solo soy feliz cuando me regalas un tierna sonrisa. Me acostumbrado de nuevo en tan solo dos meses a tenerte en mi vida y ahora no aguanto tu ausencia. Quiero que me entiendas aunque sé que tú querrás que te entienda a ti. _

_Reconozco que no soy perfecta, que no soy ni la sombra de lo que te mereces Quinn. Que sin darme cuenta despierto en ti ira y rabia, sentimientos contrarios a los que solía despertar antes. Siento haber traicionado lo que un día me regalaste y me has dado la oportunidad de volver a tener y no supe cuidar. Maldigo la hora en que dejé escapar el amor de mi vida, culpa de mi soberbia y mi ego. Bien merecido y caro lo estoy pagando, pero se que no soy capaz de terminar de curar todo el daño que te he hecho. _

_Quiero pedirte PERDON por todo el dolor que te he causado en tantos años y anoche. Sé que con estas palabras no puedo borrar el pasado, solo te pido y ruego que me des una última oportunidad para demostrarte que he cambiado, y para demostrarte que eres el amor de mi vida. _

_Estoy loca y perdidamente enamorada de ti Quinn y te quiero más que a mi vida, por favor, te ruego esa última oportunidad, te quiero. _

_Rachel Berry _

Quinn término de leer la carta con los ojos llorosos, Rachel se las había apañado para aparecer de nuevo y tocar su corazón de alguna manera. Estaba intentando asimilar todo aquello cuando el silencio fue interrumpido.

**-Quinn, ¿estas lista?-** preguntó a su espalda Emily.

La rubia respiró profundo, guardó la carta bien doblada en su bolso y aclaro su garganta antes de hablar.

**-Si, ya estoy lista-** dijo mientras se giraba para mirarla.

**-Entonces podemos irnos a cenar- **dijo sonriente la morena.

Emily se acercó a ella y dejo un suave beso en sus labios, se separó y la miro a los ojos dulcemente antes de decir.

**-Estas realmente guapa esta noche- **la cogió de la mano para tirar de ella hacia el exterior.

Quinn siguió a Emily hacia el coche para ir a cenar con su cita a uno de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad con aquella carta que tambaleaba sus cimientos una vez más, aún en el bolso.

* * *

><p><em>REGALITO DE NAVIDAD: NUEVO CAPÍTULO =D <em>

_Espero que les haya gustado como se están planteando las cosas... Y el final.. ¿Se lo esperaban? Que Emily ahora esté en la vida de Quinn puede ser muy interesante... ^^_

_Feliz Navidad a todos, espero que lo disfruten y prometo volver pronto con más regalos ¿les parece? =) _


	19. Vidas separadas

Brittany se aseguró de comunicar a Rachel que su carta había sido entregada pero también de poner punto y final como intermediaria entre ellas. Rachel no se desprendía de su móvil a ninguna hora del día, ni siquiera cuando estaba grabando la serie pero Quinn no le dio ninguna señal de vida. Existían dos posibilidades o la rubia había roto directamente su carta sin leerla o la había leído y aún así no quería saber nada de ella. La incertidumbre la mataba a todas horas. Lo único que había mejorado en los últimos días era su relación con Santana. Como la bailarina había dicho, la latina había terminado por ceder y llamando a la actriz para verse una tarde tomando un café. Rachel aceptó sin dudar, no podía esperar a oír las escudas de Santana sobre lo ocurrido. Se presentó en el café el domingo y esperó la llegada de su acompañante.

**-Hola-** saludó la latina.

**-Llegas tarde-** afirmó Rachel.

**-Lo sé-** fue lo único que dijo Santana.

**-¿Pedimos?-** preguntó Rachel que llamó a la camarera para que apuntara los dos cafés.

**-De acuerdo vamos a solucionar esto rápido- **dijo Santana cuando se quedaron solas-** nos dijimos cosas feas pero nosotras somos así, ahora volvamos a ser personas normales. **

**-¿Eso es todo?-** preguntó Rachel levantando sus cejas sorprendida.

**-¿Qué querías oír?-** dijo la latina.

**-No sé, algo así como un lo siento o algo mínimamente parecido-** la retó Rachel.

**-¿Y tú me vas a pedir perdón por defender a Quinn atacándome?-** preguntó la latina.

**-No-** negó rotundamente.

**-Pues yo tampoco- **afirmó la chica.

**-Eres frustrante- **se quejó Rachel.

**-Y tú también, por eso somos amigas-** se burló Santana.

**-Santana si seguimos así esto no va a ningún sitio**- aseguró Rachel.

**-Está bien, voy a hacerlo fácil- **tomó un sorbo de su café antes de seguir hablando- **no era mi intención que todo esto pasara pero ha ocurrido y Quinn ya no está en nuestras vidas, así que…¿podemos volver a la normalidad?**

**-Dios, eres tan frívola- **se quejó la morena de nuevo.

**-Eso no es nuevo-** se defendió la representante.

**-Tienes razón, Quinn no está en mi vida pero quiero que lo esté-** soltó la actriz.

**-¿Cómo?- **dijo Santana.

**-La quiero Santana, más que a mi vida y voy a hacer todo lo posible por recuperarla, cueste lo que cueste-** explicó Rachel-** y si me quieres lo más mínimo aceptarás mi decisión y no te entrometerás. **

**-De acuerdo-** dijo tras un largo silencio y una mirada retadora.

**-¿De verdad?- **preguntó Rachel incrédula.

**-Te he jodido tu oportunidad con la rubia, es tu vida, no la mía y si es tu decisión pasar el resto de tus días con ella yo no voy a ser quien para impedirlo- **dijo por fin siendo sincera.

**-¿Es eso tu forma de disculparte?- **preguntó Rachel de mala gana.

**-Es una ofrenda de paz- **respondió la latina**- para que dejemos este tema de una vez y podamos ser amigas de nuevo.**

**-Me echas de menos- **se burló la morena.

**-No te lo creas tanto-** dijo riendo Santana.

**-Si volviera con Quinn… ¿existe la posibilidad de que os llevarais bien?-** preguntó algo temerosa de la respuesta.

**-Tú concéntrate en recuperarla y luego tendremos esa conversación- **respondió la chica.

**-Me gusta esa respuesta- **dijo sonriente- es mucho mejor que un no.

**-Aprovecha porque no vamos a volver a hablar de esa rubia en un tiempo-** se burló Santana-** ¿has hablado con ella?**

**-No- **dijo con pena Rachel que le contó como había ido a su casa a por el bolso y más tarde ella fue a verla y no acabó bien-** y el otro día Britt le dio mi carta pero aún no me ha respondido. **

**-Espera, ¿que Britt hizo qué?-** preguntó la latina y Rachel le explicó todo lo de la carta-** no me ha contado nada. **

**-Le pedí que no lo hiciera, además contigo el tema Quinn es tabú-** le recordó la chica.

**-Será eso, aunque últimamente está rara, más de lo normal-** dijo pensativa.

**-Si está rara deberías hablar con ella-** aconsejó Rachel que tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de contarle las cosas que sabía desde días atrás por Britt.

**-Lo haré más adelante- **dijo encogiendo sus hombros**- cambiemos de tema, ¿como va la serie?**

Rachel pasó el resto de la tarde con Santana, aunque la latina había intentado volver a sacar el tema de Britanny, Rachel había preferido hablar de otras cosas más triviales ya que no quería contarle su conversación con la bailarina días atrás. Al otro lado del país Quinn estaba en Nueva York. La rubia después de varias audiciones había decidido marcharse a la ciudad a despejarse un poco sobre los pensamientos que le invadían últimamente. Lo primero que había hecho nada más llegar era llamar a Kurt y salir a cenar con él, una noche con el chico era todo lo que necesitaba para hablar y despejarse un poco.

**-¿Cuándo te mudas a Los Ángeles?- **preguntó la rubia mientras cenaban.

**-Sabes que no puedo Quinn, Blaine está aquí trabajando- **le recordó el chico.

**-Venga, puedes ir y venir-** pidió haciendo un puchero.

**-Me encantaría pero de momento no- **volvió a repetir riendo.

**-Bueno ya vamos por un de momento**- dijo sonriente la rubia.

**-Exacto- **afirmó Kurt.

**-¿Me vendrás a visitar pronto?-** preguntó con cara de pena.

**-¿Tanto me echas de menos?-** se burló el diseñador.

**-No te haces una idea-** respondió siendo sincera la chica.

**-¿Cómo va todo por allí ahora?-** quiso saber Kurt.

**-Pues ahora que la película se ha acabado está todo mucho más tranquilo, he hecho un par de audiciones pero aún no se nada-** le informó a su amigo.

**-Esperemos que vaya bien-** dijo el chico deseándole suerte.

**-Kurt… hay algo que no te he contado-** confesó por fin la rubia agachando su cabeza.

**-Ya decía yo que tu viaje tan repentino tenía que tener otro motivo- **dijo el chico atento a sus siguientes palabras.

**-¿Recuerdas lo que te conté que pasó entre Sam y Rachel?-** comenzó preguntando.

**-No me lo recuerdes, me dan nauseas**- pidió el muchacho.

**-Lo sé a mi también me pasa- **afirmó la rubia.

**-¿Se lo vas a contar a Mercedes?**- preguntó curioso.

**-Quiero hacerlo pero es algo realmente difícil-** respondió pensativa.

**-No sé si es buena idea-** dijo algo dudoso.

**-Pero es que las últimas veces que hemos hablado me ha dicho que se muere por tener tiempo para ir a LA a verme y así también ver a Sam- **le contó la rubia- **¿cómo le cuento que se tira a Rachel?**

**-No es fácil, deberías hacer lo que te dicte el corazón**- aconsejó Kurt.

**-Hace mucho que no hago caso a mi corazón- **dijo la rubia con cierto tono de pena en su voz.

**-¿Sabes que eso es realmente triste?- **preguntó Kurt algo preocupado.

**-Lo sé pero no puedo hacer otra cosa Kurt, soy un desastre cuando me dejo llevar-** se defendió la rubia.

**-No Quinn, eres un desastre cuando te dejas llevar con Rachel, no con el resto**- le recordó su amigo.

**-Somos… auto-destructivas- **afirmó la chica que había pensado mucho aquel tema.

**-¿No has vuelto a hablar con ella?-** preguntó curioso.

**-No y ahí está lo que quería contarte- **dijo volviendo al tema inicial** -Rachel se encargó de que Britt me diera una carta.**

**-¿Una carta?-** preguntó sorprendido.

**-De hecho-** sacó el papel de su bolso y se lo dio a su amigo-** es esta. **

**-¿La llevas contigo?-** preguntó al ver que la sacaba para dársela**- y por lo arrugada que está juraría que la lees mucho.**

**-No tanto- **se defendió la rubia**- puedes leerla. **

**-Veamos- **dijo el chico que leyó rápidamente aquellas líneas**- siempre se trata de ella. **

**-¿Qué quieres decir?-** preguntó confusa Quinn.

**-Que es una egoísta, se acuesta con Sam y aún así tiene el valor de darte esta carta y rogar que la perdones- **explicó Kurt.

**-No he hablado con ella así que supongo que no ha conseguido su objetivo- **dijo la rubia.

**-No lo has hecho pero… ¿Quieres?- **preguntó siendo directo.

**-Sabes como soy Kurt, odio los conflictos y voy a tener que pasar muchas horas con Rachel en los próximos años con las películas y las promociones- **le recordó a su amigo-** no sé si voy a ser capaz de aguantar tanta tensión y mal rollo. **

**-Osea que la quieres perdonar- d**ijo el chico.

**-No, no la voy a perdonar- **aclaró la rubia**- pero no quiero llevarme mal con ella, una relación cordial de trabajo estaría bien. **

**-Haz lo que quieras Quinn pero deberías de dejar esta carta de lado y seguir con tu vida-** le aconsejó Kurt devolviéndole el trozo de papel.

**-La he traído para que la leyeras, cuando llegué a LA la guardaré y se acabó- **explicó la actriz.

**-Y seguirás con tu vida- **dijo Kurt.

**-Y seguiré con mi vida- **repitió la rubia.

**-Hablando de eso… ¿Qué tal con la chica nueva?- **preguntó el chico sonriente.

**-¿Emily?**- dijo la rubia.

**-Si, ¿Cómo van las cosas?- **preguntó aún más curioso.

**-Realmente bien la verdad, es divertida, amable, me cuida**- casi sin querer sonrió al pensar en ella.

**-Parece que las cosas van bien entonces- **dijo Kurt.

**-Lo cierto es que sí- **afirmó la rubia.

**-Deberías aprovechar lo que tienes y dejar el pasado a un lado-** dijo el chico.

**-Lo sé, es solo que a veces… ya sabes, duele-** dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

**-Si quieres tener una relación cordial con Rachel la próxima vez que os veais por temas de trabajo lo hablas pero no la llame antes- **le dijo el chico.

**-Te aseguro que no lo haré**- prometió la rubia.

**-Y sigue experimentando con Emily un tiempo, así podré ir a LA a ver como es-** se burló el muchacho.

**-Es increíble que vengas por cotillear y no por verme a mí-** protestó la rubia.

**-Lo sé, soy gay, lo del cotilleo está en la sangre ¿recuerdas?- **bromeó riendo.

Quinn rió antes de tomar el último sorbo de vino que ponía punto y final a aquella cena. Decidieron tomar una cerveza para continuar con sus conversaciones. Esta vez Kurt le había contado como Blaine era muy feliz en el musical en el que estaba actuando de protagonista y era el motivo por el que no se había mudado a LA junto a ella a pesar de la cantidad de trabajo que tenía en la ciudad del sol con tanto famoso por metro cuadrado. A Quinn le parecía fascinante su relación con Blaine, era cierto que habían tenido numerosos altibajo a lo largo de los años pero era lógico si pensabas en la dificultad de una relación durante ya casi nueve años de dos jóvenes intentando llevar a cabo sus sueños en la gran ciudad. Las horas pasaron y terminaron por regresar a casa de madrugada. Kurt volvió a su apartamento en Manhattan junto a Blaine y la rubia volvió caminando a su apartamento en la ciudad. Después de que Rachel se marchara del apartamento de los suburbios, Quinn y Kurt habían decidido mudarse para empezar nuevos recuerdos, gracias al dinero ahorrado pudieron permitirse un mejor apartamento en MidTown. Cuando Kurt decidió irse a vivir con Blaine la rubia decidió quedarse en el apartamento y con sus primeros sueldos en la televisión pudo permitirse comprar aquel apartamento. En aquel nuevo apartamento había empezado una vida nueva y era un recordatorio de que a veces las cosas nuevas son mejores, no le iba a venir mal pasar unos días allí para recordarse a sí misma aquel mensaje.

Quinn aprovechó aquellos días en la ciudad para hacer compras, quedar con Blaine y Kurt y sobre todo ir a ver a Beth. La pequeña rubia ya no era tan pequeña y a sus 8 años comenzaba a hacer preguntas comprometedoras como que era Quinn en su vida. Shelby y la rubia siempre compartían una mirada de dudo sobre que contestar a la pequeña. A Quinn le hubiese encantado contarle la verdad pero sabía que era algo complicado y que además no quería robarle el papel de madre a Shelby porque lo hacía realmente bien y se merecía a la pequeña. De momento el término hermana era lo más adecuado entre ellas. La rubia estaba mediando quedarse muchos más días en la ciudad cuando recibió una llamada que le haría volver a LA. Estaba en casa de Kurt cenando junto a Blaine y hablando antes de que la noticia llegara.

**-Cuando me vas a prestar a este hombrecito para que me lo lleve a LA-** preguntó la rubia.

**-Siempre que quieras-** dijo seguro Blaine.

**-¿Tan poco me quieres?- **preguntó Kurt haciéndose el ofendido mirando a su chico.

**-Te adoro pero sé que esa rubia de ahí**- dijo señalando a Quinn**- no puede vivir sin ti casi tanto como yo, soportaré prestártelo unos días. **

**-Tienes mi bendición para casarte con él-** bromeó la rubia dirigiéndose a Blaine.

**-¿Tanto he tardado en ganármela?-** preguntó sorprendido.

**-Perdías punto cada vez que decidías improvisar canciones en mitad del salón-** respondió Quinn riendo.

**-Ahora lo entiendo todo- **dijo contagiado de la risa el chico.

Siguieron bromeando cuando su móvil sonó con un número desconocido y se levantó para atenderlo. Unos minutos después regresaba más que emocionada al salón de su amigo.

**-No te vas a creer lo que ha pasado-** dijo conteniendo su emoción.

**-Sorprendeme- **pidió su amigo.

**-The Killer me ha llamado- **anunció por fin sin poder contener un pequeño grito.

**-¿El grupo de música?**- preguntó confuso Kurt.

**-Si- **afirmó sin parar de sonreír.

**-¿Te han llamado?- **volvió a preguntar.

**-Quieres que sea la protagonista de su próximo vídeo- **anunció por fin Quinn.

**-Tienes que estar de broma- **dijo sorprendido y emocionado por su amiga.

**-Para nada, tienes delante a la protagonista de un videoclip de The Killers-** dijo más que orgullosa por aquel hecho.

**-Es increíble, enhorabuena**- Kurt se levantó para darle un abrazo.

**-En cuanto me enteré de la canción quise audiciones pero por lo visto cuando ellos se han enterado de que quería estar ahí me han elegido directamente-** explicó la rubia.

**-Vaya pasada- **exclamó el muchacho.

**-Lo sé, me muero de ganas-** dijo más que impaciente.

**-¿Cuándo empiezas?-** preguntó el chico.

**-Pues se grabará en LA, y quieren reunirse conmigo pasado mañana así que tengo que adelantar mi vuelo para marcharme-** respondió la rubia.

**-No me puedo creer que The Killer te quiera en su video-** dijo impresionado Blaine.

**-Tanto hablar de que son mi grupo favorito y poner sus canciones en Twitter me han dado recompensa-** se burló la rubia.

**-Es una gran oportunidad para expandirte por este mundillo- **dijo Kurt.

**-Lo sé pero lo único que puedo pensar es en que The Killer me quiere y los voy a conocer-** repitió emocionada dando saltos.

Al día siguiente se levantó para recoger sus cosas y regresar a Los Ángeles aún emocionada por la noticia. Una vez estuvo en la ciudad no podía parar del nerviosismo que tenía en el cuerpo así que llamó a Emily para quedar con ella. Quería verla después de esos días fuera en NY y también quería contarle las buenas noticias así que esperó en casa que la morena acudiera.

**-Hola- **dijo la rubia abriendo la puerta sonriente.

**-Hola preciosidad- **saludó Emily dejando un tierno beso en sus labios.

**-¿Cómo estás?-** dijo cerrando la puerta tras ella.

**-Genial aunque cansada del trabajo ¿y tú?-** preguntó ahora Emily.

**-Más que bien- d**ijo Quinn muy sonriente.

**-Esa sonrisa es por algo en especial ¿verdad?-** preguntó la chica.

**-De hecho tengo noticias- **anunció por fin la actriz.

**-Te escucho- **dijo la morena sentándose en el sofá.

**-The Killer me quiere en su nuevo video-** le contó la rubia.

**-Broma- **dijo sorprendida.

**-Te aseguro que es totalmente cierto**- afirmó riendo.

**-Enhorabuena- **Emily se acercó a ella y la abrazó**- es genial y una gran oportunidad. **

**-Lo sé, me muero de ganas-** dijo nerviosa.

**-¿Cuándo empiezas?**- preguntó curiosa.

**-Mañana es la primera reunión con los chicos para hablar del video-** respondió Quinn.

**-Que envidia, me encanta The Killers-** protestó Emily.

**-Que te parece si te vienes un día al rodaje conmigo y te los presento-** sugirió la rubia.

**-¿Hablas en serio?**- preguntó sorprendida.

**-Claro, no te digo que vengas mañana porque es el primer día y ya sabes quiero coger confianza con ellos- **explicó la chica.

**-Es lógico- **afirmó la morena.

**-No me puedo creer que los vaya a conoce**r- dijo aún alucinando.

**-Me tienes que prometer que no vas a estar tan histérica delante de ellos- **dijo riendo sin parar Quinn.

**-Me gustaría verte a ti la cara cuando los veas mañana- **se defendió la chica.

**-No me lo recuerdes-** protestó Quinn.

**-Me alegro mucho por ti- **repitió la morena.

**-¿Que te parece si… hacemos la cena mientras escuchamos su último disco?- **sugirió la actriz.

**-Una gran idea-** aceptó la morena levantándose del sofá-** ¿qué vamos a cenar?**

**-¿Por qué no vas yendo a la cocina?- **sugirió la rubia-** yo me he dejado el móvil en el cuarto. **

**-Claro-** Emily le dio un dulce beso antes de dejarla ir.

Quinn sonrió tontamente y cogió su bolso antes de ir a su habitación. Cuando entró se sentó en la cama y sacó del bolso un folio doblado y arrugado: la carta de Rachel. La leyó una vez más, suspiró profundamente y se levantó de la cama. Se acercó a su estantería y cogió una caja de madera, la abrió y dentro se encontró otros recuerdos: unas gafas de sol de Puck, el reloj que Santana le regaló en el instituto, el anillo que Sam le dio cuando salían, un collar que Finn le había regalado, la entrada del debut de Funny Girl de Rachel y ahora junto a aquellos objetos del pasado se encontraría la carta de Rachel. En el lugar donde dejaban las cosas que le habían importado en algún momento pero que no quería recordar más en su vida. Cerró la caja y bajó hacia la cocina, vio a Emily de espaldas a ella así que la abrazó por detrás.

**-¿Me has echado de menos?-** preguntó la morena riendo cuando la sintió.

**-¿Lo dudas?-** respondió riendo Quinn.

**-Como adoras tanto Nueva York supongo que allí no echas de menos nada**- dijo Emily en tono de burla.

**-Lo cierto es que últimamente le estoy cogiendo cariño a LA- **respondió la rubia girándola para mirarla.

**-¿Si?-** preguntó sorprendida y Quinn afirmó con su cabeza **-¿Hay algún motivo en especial?**

**-Puede ser-** dijo encogiéndose de hombros y acercándose un poco más.

**-Eres dura de roer-** dijo riendo Emily.

**-Sé que te gusta- **dijo a unos centímetros de tus labios.

**-Me encanta**- respondió Emily mordiendo su labio aguantando las ganas de besarla.

**-Lo cierto es que sí, te he echado de menos- **dijo finalmente Quinn antes de romper la poca distancia que las separaba.

Al otro lado de la ciudad Rachel estaba tumbada en su sofá viendo un reality show en la televisión con una copa de vino en la mano, al día siguiente tenía que grabar temprano. Su vida comenzaba a convertirse en eso y sin embargo la de Quinn no paraba de cambiar y crecer cada día.

* * *

><p><em>Y aquí tienen otro regalo de Navidad =) No se pueden quejar de que no les esté dando actualizaciones estos días jajaj <em>

_Bueno parece que Quinn ha leído muchas veces la carta de Rachel y quiere mantener una relación cordial con ella pero... ¿es eso todo lo que quiere? ¿o se está engañando a sí misma? ;) _

_Me han dicho muchos que estoy siendo todo muy dramática... Les prometo que se acaba el drama y que en un par de capítulos las chicas se van a reencontrar y a partir de ahí va a ser diferente ;) _

_Espero que les haya gustado! Prometo otra actualización muy pronto! Un beso y Feliz año a todos =) _


	20. Esto no puede seguir así

**_-_****Rachel ábreme-** pidió Sam tras la puerta de la morena.

**-Vete Sam, no tengo ganas de ver a nadie**- gritó desde su salón.

**-Rachel te recuerdo que tengo la llave de repuesto en mi casa, no me obligues a usarla-** gritó de nuevo el rubio.

**-Haz lo que quieras- **gritó de nuevo Rachel.

**-Está bien- **aceptó el rubio.

Sam se giró y regresó a su casa a buscar la llave que Rachel le había dado, mucho antes de que tuvieran un lío, para emergencias. Sam trabajaba con Rachel en la serie y vivía frente a ella por lo que podía observarla bastante bien. En las últimas semanas la morena se había convertido en un espíritu ambulante que solo iba a trabajar y se encerraba en casa el resto del tiempo. Era su amigo y no iba a dejarla arrastrarse de esa forma y dejar de vivir, quería hablar con ella seriamente así que no dudó en usar aquella llave. Entró directo al salón y se encontró a Rachel tirada en su sofá, con una botella de vino vacía y una copa medio llena sobre la mesa. La morena estaba en pijama, con un moño en la cabeza y mala cara.

**-Rachel son las seis de la tarde-** dijo Sam cuando vio la botella de vino.

**-¿Y qué?- **preguntó la morena algo borracha.

**-¿Ves normal haberte bebido una botella de vino tú sola a esta hora?-** dijo Sam realmente molesto.

**-No tengo otra cosa que hacer- **se defendió la chica sentándose en el sofá.

**-Rachel esto no es normal- r**epitió el modelo.

**-El vino es mi mejor amigo-** dijo la chica.

**-Dios, no hay quien hable contigo en estas condiciones- **se quejó Sam-** voy a hacerte un café y cuando estés más sobria hablaremos seriamente. **

**-Lo que tu digas-** dijo Rachel volviéndose a tumbar.

Sam entró en la cocina y puso la cafetera en el fuego. Aprovechó mientras se hacía el café para recoger un poco la cocina de su amiga, Rachel era una maniática del orden y ahora lo tenía todo por ahí tirado, sin duda la chica no estaba pasando una buena racha pero le iba a ayudar a mejorar. Le sirvió el café en su taza, con dos de azúcar, leche de soja y algo de canela y se lo llevó al sofá.

**-Tómate esto- **ordenó el rubio.

**-Está bien- **aceptó a regañadientes.

Rachel cogió la taza y se sentó para beberse aquello, no quería hacerlo pero tampoco tenía ganas de pelear con Sam, así que obedeció. El chico terminó de recoger un poco la cocina y le dijo a Rachel que la esperaría en la terraza. Abrió las persianas y las ventanas para que entrara luz y ventilar el salón y salió a sentarse en una de las tumbonas. Esperó pacientemente con su móvil hasta que Rachel apareció bastante tiempo después con mejor aspecto, la cara lavada y sin el café en sus manos.

**-Hola-** dijo tímidamente algo avergonzada.

**-¿Estás mejor?-** preguntó Sam directo.

**-Me duele la cabeza- **protestó la morena.

**-Es lo que tiene el vino- **dijo aún sin mirarla.

**-Lo siento Sam, no quería que me vieras así- **dijo sentándose junto a él.

**-Si no querías que te viera así no deberías hacerlo- **dijo Sam por fin dejando su móvil y centrándose en ella.

**-No he hecho nada malo-** se defendió la morena.

**-Rachel te he observado, llevas semanas que lo único que haces es ir a trabajar y encerrarte en casa y viendo como estaba hoy imagino que el vino ha sido tu mejor amigo últimamente-** argumentó Sam.

**-No ha sido para tanto-** insistió Rachel a la defensiva.

**-Se empieza así y se termina siendo alcohólica-** atacó de nuevo el chico.

**-No exageres-** advirtió Rachel.

**-Rachel, hablo en serio, estoy preocupado por ti-** dijo en tono ya mas calmado.

**-No me pasa nada- **dijo una vez más la actriz.

**-Rachel o hablas conmigo ahora o llamo a Santana y le cuento lo que está pasado-** amenazó Sam, la latina llevaba fuera de la ciudad más de una semana con Britt de viaje.

**-Es solo que… estoy teniendo una mala racha- **confesó la morena cediendo.

**-Está bien, ¿qué ha pasado para que de repente estés así?-** preguntó el rubio que se imaginaba que estaba relacionado con Quinn.

**-No te lo he contado pero hace unas semanas le di una carta a Britt que se la dio a Quinn- **le contó a su amigo-** no he obtenido ninguna respuesta y esa era mi última oportunidad de intentar arreglar las cosas. **

**-¿Por qué no me lo habías contado?- **preguntó el chico.

**-No quería hablar del tema, simplemente…**

**-Simplemente te has encerrado en ti misma- **completó la frase el modelo.

**-Algo así-** admitió la chica.

**-No es la solución Rachel-** dijo Sam.

**-Lo sé pero es que hablar del tema solo lo hace más difícil-** admitió con una lágrima a punto de caer de su ojo.

**-Lo hace difícil porque es real Rachel-** le recordó siendo algo duro Sam** -nunca vas a superarlo omitiéndolo. **

**-Supongo que tienes razón-** dijo la morena.

**-No quiero que sigas haciendo esto-** dijo Sam cogiendo su mano dulcemente **-no quiero que ahogues tus penas en alcohol. **

**-No ha sido tanto- **volvió a insistir.

**-Rachel te has quedado dormida y llegado tarde a grabar cosa que no has hecho en cinco años- **la morena apartó la vista avergonzada-** te quejas de que te duele la cabeza cuando grabamos porque tienes resaca y ahora te encuentro así a las seis de la tarde. **

**-Está bien, se me ha ido un poco de las manos-** confesó de una vez la chica.

**-Admitirlo es el primer paso-** dijo algo más sonriente Sam **-ahora admite lo otro. **

**-¿El qué?- **preguntó dudosa Rachel.

**-El motivo por el que estás así- **respondió Sam.

**-Estoy así porque he destrozado mi última oportunidad con Quinn después de darme cuenta de que seguía enamorada de ella**- dijo en voz alta después de varias semanas.

**-Ves, no es tan difícil-** se burló el chico.

**-Créeme que si lo es-** dijo Rachel seriamente.

**-Lo sé-** dijo dulcemente.

**-¿Cuál es el segundo paso?-** preguntó con algo de pena en su voz.

**-Seguir con tu vida-** respondió Sam.

**-Que fácil es decirlo**- protestó la chica.

**-Sé que no se hace de la noche a la mañana Rachel-** dijo el modelo -pero tienes que intentarlo.

**-¿Alguna sugerencia?-** preguntó la morena.

**-Te llevas bien con los chicos de la serie y ellos salen mucho juntos, podemos ir con ellos- **aconsejó Sam **-yo iré contigo para que no te sientas sola. **

**-¿De verdad?-** preguntó la chica.

**-Claro- **afirmó seguro y sonriente** -el otro día Kitty me preguntó por ti, sabe que te pasa algo, se preocupa por ti Rachel, no soy el único, igual que Santana y Britt. **

**-Supongo que podríamos quedar con ellos la semana que viene- **sugirió la morena.

**-Esa es la actitud- **dijo riendo.

**-Odio que seas tan positivo**- protestó la morena.

**-Tú solías serlo-** le recordó Sam.

**-Ahora mismo no puedo ser optimista- **dijo la chica.

**-Tranquila, con el tiempo sé que volverás a serlo- **aseguró el rubio.

**-No le cuentes a Santana nada de esto-** le pidió la morena.

**-No lo voy a hacer pero ¿por qué no quieres que lo sepa?-** preguntó el modelo.

**-Porque Santana no soporta el tema de Quinn y si se entera de que estaba así por ella me va a echar otro sermón y no me apetece escucharla-** le explico Rachel.

**-Tienes mi palabra que esto queda entre nosotros-** prometió Sam.

**-Debería entrar y recoger un poco-** dijo la morena poniéndose de pie**- tengo la casa echa un desastre. **

**-Ya he recogido antes la cocina-** le comunicó sam.

**-¿En serio?-** preguntó sorprendida.

**-Sabia que estabas realmente mal cuando he visto esa cocina-** se burlo el chico.

**-Jajaj muy gracioso-** ironizó la morena.

**-Entonces supongo que no tengo otro plan- **dijo la chica volviendo a sentarse.

**-¿Quieres que salgamos a cenar y te despejas?-** preguntó Sam.

**-Tendría que ducharme antes y quitarme este olor a vino- **admitió algo avergonzada.

**-Tranquila, te recojo en una hora-** dijo dejando un beso en su mejilla y levantándose.

**-Gracias Sam- **dijo cogiéndole del brazo para frenarle -por todo.

**-Te quiero y me preocupo por ti-** dijo dándole un abrazo.

**-Yo también te quiero- **respondió agarrada a su cintura.

Aquella misma noche en el otro lado de la ciudad Quinn era recogida por Emily para salir a cenar juntas, se había convertido en algo habitual salir aunque fuera una vez a la semana para pasar tiempo juntas por la ciudad. Ahora que Quinn tenía su propio sitio no se veían tanto como al principio. Estaban sentadas en un restaurante de diseño del centro cuando Quinn preguntó sobre algo que llevaba varios días dando vueltas en su cabeza.

**-¿Cómo sabes que está realmente terminado?-** preguntó Quinn repentinamente.

**-¿Qué quieres decir?-** preguntó Emily.

**-Cuando estás con alguien en una relación, ¿cómo sabes que se ha terminado? ¿Qué no sientes lo mismo?-** dijo pensativa la rubia.

**-Quizás cuando te enamoras más de los recuerdos que de la persona que tienes frente a ti-** respondió Emily tomando un sorbo de su copa de vino.

**-Bonita frase**- respondió la rubia.

**-A mí me pasó una vez-** comenzó a explicar la chica-** estaba en una relación desde hace muchos años, estábamos en ese momento ya sabes cuando lo dejas y vuelves cada dos días- **la rubia asintió con la cabeza entendiendo lo que quería decirle- **hasta que un día me di cuenta de que solo seguíamos juntas porque la idea de abandonar todo nuestro pasado, tirar a la basura los buenos momentos dolía demasiado así que seguíamos intentándolo. **

**-¿Qué pasó?- **preguntó Quinn curiosa.

**-Estoy aquí cenando contigo, ¿no crees adivinar lo que pasó?-** bromeó la chica.

**-Te rendiste-** dijo la rubia.

**-Prefiero pensar que decidí darnos una mejor vida a las dos-** afirmó Emily encogiéndose de hombros.

**-Esta mejor visto así- **dijo la rubia.

**-Bueno y esto.. ¿A qué viene? ¿debería preocuparme por algo?-** preguntó riendo la morena.

**-Tranquila, esta todo bien-** afirmó Quinn con una medio sonrisa.

**-Ahora que lo pienso no hemos hablado nunca de relaciones anteriores y siento curiosidad por algo- **dijo la morena curiosamente.

**-Dime-** acepto la rubia.

**-¿Siempre has estado con chicas?-** preguntó curiosa-** es solo que siendo famosa es raro que no se haya rumoreado. **

**-En el instituto estuve con 3 chicos y luego tuve mi primera relación con una chica-** le explico a la morena-** desde que lo dejamos solo he tenido líos con chicas. **

**-¿Y yo que soy?-** Su pregunta fue directa.

**-Hace mucho que superaste la barrera de solo un lío de una noche- **respondió riendo Quinn no siendo tan directa con su respuesta.

**-Me alegra saberlo-** acepto riendo Emily** -Y esa chica con que estuviste... ¿Duro mucho? **

**-Un par de años de relación pero nuestra historia venia de más atrás, es complicado-** dijo sin querer hablar mucho del tema y omitiendo en todo momento el nombre de Rachel.

**-Las relaciones suelen serlo-** dijo la morena.

**-Créeme con ella todo era el doble de complicado- **admitió Quinn recordando inevitablemente su relación con la actriz.

**-Espero que yo no sea tan complicada-** dijo riendo la chica.

**-De hecho no, lo haces bastante fácil- **confesó Quinn algo sonrojada.

**-A veces me pregunto que hubiera pasado si no llegas a hacer esa audición-** dijo pensativa -** no nos habríamos conocido.**

**-Yo también me lo pregunto a veces-** su mente viajo desde Rachel a Emily, había encontrado a las dos en esa película pero ahora solo estaba con una.

**-Brindemos entonces por esa película- **dijo alzando su copa-** por tu éxito y por nosotras.**

**-Por nosotras-** dijo la rubia brindando y bebiendo un sorbo de vino.

Rachel salió a cenar con Sam al centro y se volvieron a casa después. El domingo por la mañana la morena volvió a despertarse con el timbre de su casa, de nuevo el chico rubio estaba frente a su puerta.

**-Voy a odiarte si me sigues despertando-** protestó al verle frente a ella.

**-No exageres-** se burló el chico**- buenos días. **

**-¿Qué haces aquí Sam?-** preguntó la chica cuando entró en su casa.

**-Vístete, nos vamos a correr- **explicó Sam.

**-No me apetece-** protestó Rachel.

**-Has pasado de ir a a correr a diario incluso a las siete de la mañana a no ir nunca-** le recordó su amigo.

**-La resaca me lo impedía**- dijo ganándose una mirada de reproche del chico.

**-Vístete-** volvió a pedirle**- el deporte despeja la mente. **

**-Está bien, no tengo ganas de pelear-** aceptó subiendo a cambiarse.

Rachel volvió minutos después ya vestida con ropa de deporte, su móvil con la música preparada y las gafas de sol. Fue a la cocina a por una botella de agua antes de salir junto a Sam. El chico le quitó las llaves del coche de la entrada para conducir, querían ir a la zona de las montañas donde había numerosos senderos para correr y caminar entre la naturaleza.

**-¿Tenías que coger el Ferrari para venir a correr?-** preguntó la chica sintiendo el viento en la cara.

**-Adoro este coche, no puedo creer que dejara que te lo compraras tu en vez de yo-** respondió Sam.

**-Tú te compraste el BMW-** le recordó la morena.

**-Cierto- **dijo riendo.

**-No puedo creer que me hayas pegado después de tantos años tu obsesión por los coches- **protestó Rachel.

**-Te encantan, sé que tendrías más si te entraran en tu casa- **dijo Sam bajándose del coche.

**-Cierto, me ayuda a controlarme-** respondió Rachel intentando quitarle las llaves antes de que se las guardara.

**-De eso nada, yo las cuido-** dijo riendo y guardando las llaves en su bolsillo.

**-Voy a empezar a pensar que solo querías mi coche y no venir a correr-** protestó la actriz.

**-Sabes que no y te lo voy a demostrar-** se burló el chico echando a correr delante de ella.

Rachel rió y echó a correr para seguir su ritmo. Siguieron los caminos subiendo por las montañas corriendo durante largo rato. Cada uno llevaba la música puesta y estaban concentrados en no perder el ritmo. No se tomaron un descanso hasta que llegaron a lo alto de la colina, desde donde las vistas sobre la ciudad eran espectaculares.

**-El aire aquí es diferente-** dijo respirando profundamente cuando se frenaron.

**-Está limpio-** dijo el chico.

**-Echaba de menos estas vistas- **dijo acercándose al precipicio-** me recuerda que somos uno más de esta ciudad. **

**-Son increíbles-** afirmó Sam.

**-Hazme una foto, quiero twitearla-** pidió Rachel dándole su móvil.

**-¿Qué vas a poner? **-preguntó mientras hacía varias fotos de Rachel con las vistas de fondo.

**-Pues…-** cogió su móvil y elegir una foto para subir-** 'Preciosa forma de empezar un domingo #amigos #airefresco #LoveLA' **

**-Me daré por aludido en lo de amigos-** se burló Sam.

**-No te enfades ven, nos haremos una juntos- l**a morena giró su móvil e hizo varias fotos de los dos juntos.

**-Muy guapos- **dijo al verlas-** muy sonrientes. **

**-Si, a pesar de nuestro sudor salimos bien**- bromeó la morena.

**-¿A qué ayuda a despejarse?-** preguntó el rubio.

**-Si, no me acordaba de como limpia la mente el deporte- **respondió Rachel siendo sincera.

**-Así me gusta, poco a poco-** dijo más que sonriente Sam**- verás como todo empieza a ser mejor, ¿bajamos? **

**-Si, quien llegue antes conduce-** dijo la morena echando a correr rápidamente antes que Sam.

**-De eso nada, lo llevaré yo-** gritó antes de echar a correr para alcanzarla.

A pesar de que Rachel había corrido todo lo que podía Sam había llegado un poco antes que ella al coche por lo que tuvo que dejar de nuevo al chico llevar su coche de regreso a la ciudad. Decidieron parar en un bar para comprar unos batidos y recuperar las fuerzas antes de marcharse a casa. Más que sonrientes se volvieron a casa donde Sam dejó muy a su pesar el Ferrari aparcado en la casa de Rachel antes de despedirse de ella y marcharse a casa. Rachel entró y se dio una larga ducha antes de hacerse una rápida ensalada para comer. Cuando se sentó en el sofá a la tarde estaba completamente despejada, Sam tenía razón, debía de recuperar sus jornadas deportivas. Si había algo que no había echado de menos en sus últimas semanas encerradas en casa era que hubiese fotos suyas por internet o noticias sobre lo que estaba haciendo. Era irónico que tan solo hubiese hecho falta una noche y una mañana fuera para volver a ser noticia. Estaba tranquilamente en su sofá leyendo un libro cuando su móvil sonó.

**-Hola San-** saludó alegremente.

**-Desaparezco de LA y vuelves a ser noticia**- bromeó la latina.

**-¿De qué hablas?**- preguntó cerrando su libro.

**-El modelo y tú de cenas y paseos románticos- **dijo Santana.

**-Oh dios, dime que no hay fotos-** pidió Rachel.

**-Muy pijo lo de ir a correr con gafas de sol Rayban- **se burló la latina, demostrándole así que había fotos de esa mañana.

**-Sorpréndeme, ¿qué dice de nosotros?- **preguntó la actriz.

**-Ya sabes, lo de siempre, que sois más que amigos, que tenéis mucha química y que anoche estuvisteis de cena romántica-** resumió la latina**- ¿era una cena romántica? **

**-No San, no lo era y antes de que lo preguntes no he vuelto con Sam y no lo voy a hacer-** respondió adelantándose a su pregunta.

**-Tranquila tranquila-** respondió riendo.

**-He tenido unos días más de bajón y Sam ha venido a animarme-** explicó la morena.

**-¿Estás bien?-** preguntó preocupada**- ¿necesitas algo?**

**-Tranquila San, disfruta las vacaciones- **dijo Rachel quitándole importancia- **¿cómo te has enterado tan pronto de la noticia? **

**-¿Bromeas? soy tu representante, tengo una alarma para cuando saltan noticias sobre ti-** respondió la latina rápidamente.

**-Buena idea- **dijo Rachel antes de cambiar de tema**- ¿qué tal vuestras vacaciones? **

**-Una maravilla, me encanta esto, lo mismo no volvemos- **bromeó la chica.

**-En tal caso iré a visitaros- **respondió Rachel riendo**- me alegro por vosotras San pero deja el móvil y disfruta las vacaciones. **

**-Encima que me preocupo por ti- **dijo haciéndose la indignada.

**-Y lo agradezco pero cuelga ya y disfruta-** repitió de nuevo.

**-Está bien, te llamo cuando llegue, ¿de acuerdo?-** dijo la latina.

**-Dale besos a Britt de mi parte- le recordó Rachel antes de despedirse-** hasta pronto San.

**-Un beso Rachel-** se despidió la chica.

Rachel sonrió por la preocupación de Santana y cogió su ipad para mirar las fotos que Santana le había dicho. No tardó en encontrarlas en varias páginas y en todas era el mismo tema, si Sam y ella tenían alguna relación. Normalmente ese tipo de noticias le daban igual pero no pudo evitar pensar si Quinn la vería y se convertiría en una barrera mayor aún entre ellas, si tenía pocas posibilidades con ella, si la rubia veía esa noticia sabía que estaba perdida. Rachel no se equivocó, Quinn vio esa noticia pero no fue porque la buscara. La rubia estaba tumbada en el sofá de su casa, con su cabeza apoyada en las piernas de Emily. La chica se había quedado a dormir la noche anterior cuando volvieran de la cena y habían pasado un día relajado y tranquilo en pijama en casa. Estaban viendo una película aquella noche, aunque Quinn sabía que básicamente la estaba viendo ella porque la morena llevaba bastante rato leyendo noticias en su ipad. Fue Emily la que se encontró con aquellas fotos y no tardó en compartirlas con su pareja.

**-No te vas a creer lo que estoy leyendo sobre Rachel-** exclamó repentinamente la morena.

**-¿Qué Rachel?- **preguntó confusa.

**-Rachel Berry, tu compañera de película Quinn**- le recordó la chica.

**-Ah, esa Rachel- **dijo Quinn en un tono algo serio.

**-Te leo-** dijo centrando su vista en la pantalla del ipad.

_'Rachel Berry y Sam Evans disfrutan juntos de la mañana del domingo' _

_'Los actores, compañeros en la famosa serie New Directions, fueron vistos disfrutando de una divertida mañana en las montañas de LA. Ambos en look deportivo aprovecharon para ponerse en forma. La actriz protagonista incluso compartió una foto con sus fans en su twitter en el que dejó más que claro cuanto estaba disfrutando la mañana aunque sin nombrar en ningún momento que se encontraba con Sam. _

_Hace mucho tiempo que se rumorea que los actores mantienen algo más que una amistad y aunque no ha habido ninguna confirmación por parte de ambos empieza a estar bastante claro que no pueden vivir el uno sin el otro. Los más-que-amigos aprovecharon para tomar una refrescante batido tras su jornada deportiva en el centro de la ciudad e incluso pudimos ver que Rachel le dejó conducir su deportivo._

_Por si algún tenéis alguna duda, fuentes cercanas a este medio aseguran que los actores compartieron una romántica cena el sábado por la noche en un restaurante italiano más que conocido.Y por si fuera poco ambos viven uno en frente del otro en Beberly Hills. Sin duda sus personajes tienen una química envidiable en la serie ¿habrá traspasado la gran pantalla? _

_¡Esperemos que sí porque serían una de las parejas más sexys de Hollywood actualmente!_

**_-_****¿Crees que de verdad está con él?- **preguntó cuando terminó de leer.

**-Ya sabes que no me gustan los cotilleos-** le recordó Quinn esquivando el tema.

**-Aguafiestas-** protestó Emily** -Es raro que no haya ido a verla estos tres meses al rodaje. **

**-Puede que solo sean amigos-** sugirió la rubia intentando contener la verdad.

**-Yo creo que tienen algo pero no quieren que se sepa- **sugirió Emily.

**-¿Por qué si puede saberse?- **preguntó Quinn curiosa.

**-Oh vamos, ¿has visto como se miran en la serie?-** preguntó sorprendida

**-Nunca la he visto**- admitió Quinn-** además son actores, es su trabajo que parezca real. **

**-Si pero mira las fotos de hoy, no paran de reírse-** insistió la morena.

**-Muy monos juntos**- dijo con una tímida sonrisa intentando no hacerle mucho caso a aquella pantalla.

**-Es sospechoso, yo creo que son algo- **insistió la chica**- en el rodaje pasaste mucho tiempo con ella, ¿no te contó nada? **

**-Lo cierto es que no hablamos de ese tema- **dijo la rubia pensando que técnicamente eso era cierta, no habían hablado sobre Sam.

**-Que poco espíritu cotilla tienes-** dijo infinitamente Emily.

**-Lo sé, me voy a dormir, mañana tengo la reunión temprano**- dijo Quinn para cambiar de tema.

**-Si quieres voy contigo a la cama- **dijo la morena.

**-Tranquila, termina de ver la película- **dijo Quinn dándole un beso antes de marcharse-** buenas noches Ems. **

**-Buenas noches preciosidad-** se despidió dulcemente.

Quinn sonrió a la chica y luego huyó hacia su cama, si había algo que le apeteciera menos que saber que hacía o deshacía Rachel aquellos días era saber que lo estaba haciendo con Sam. Sin duda parecía que la morena se había vuelto a lanzar a sus brazos una vez más y eso solo provocó un a mezcla de sentimientos en Quinn, asco, repulsión, odio, ira y quizás casi sin querer un poco de celos.

* * *

><p><em>Nuevo capítulo! =D <em>

_Espero que lo hayan disfrutado... Les prometo que en próximo capítulo hay reencuentro Faberry! _

_Sé que odian a Sam... pero quise que fuera él quien ayudara a RAchel un poco a volver a su vida normal para que dejeis de odiarle tanto! jajaja y por otro lado... necesitaba escribir este capítulo para que se viera un poquito como afloran celos en Quinn y su resentimiento ... ^^_

_Para aquellos que me dicen en los reviews que están preocupados por el drama y porque no van a estar juntas hasta el último capítulo les aseguro que NO va a ser así! Van a estar juntas mucho antes de que acabe... _

_Como siempre adoro leer sus opiniones y sentimientos respecto a las situaciones y a la historia! Muchas gracias por sus animos! Nos vemos en un par de días con un nuevo capítulo =) _

_Disfruten! _


	21. Adelante

Rachel fue aquel lunes al trabajo con otra actitud completamente diferente a las semanas anteriores, si algo le había enseñado Sam esos días era que debía de cambiar ella si quería que las cosas cambiaran a su alrededor. Rachel pasó por su cafetería favorita antes de ir al estudio para comprarse un gran café, le esperaba un día intenso de trabajo por delante. Dejó el Ferrari aparcado en su plaza y fue directa maquillaje y peluquería. Allí se encontró con varios de sus compañeros que repasaban los guiones de la escena de aquella mañana. Sam apareció un rato más tarde y la saludó con un tierno beso en su mejilla como siempre hacía, pero debido a las fotos de la noche anterior fue inevitable que más de uno bromeara sobre el tema. Había salido en su descanso para la comida y cuando regresó se cruzó con Kitty en el aparcamiento así que recordando lo que su amigo le había dicho se acercó a ella.

**-Hola- **saludó Rachel al llegar a su lado.

**-Hola-** saludó sorprendida la chica.

**-Sam me dijo que le preguntaste como estaba- **dijo siendo directa.

**-Llevabas unos días raras y me preocupé-** admitió la chica rubia.

**-Tranquila, estoy mejor- d**ijo Rachel más que sonriente.

**-Me alegro- **dijo Kitty.

**-Gracias por preocuparte por mí-** dijo Rachel con una sonrisa sincera** -sé que a veces tengo un carácter un poco duro. **

**-Probablemente sea ese carácter lo que te ha traído hasta aquí y seas tan famosa-** bromeó la chica.

**-En parte sí aunque otras veces me ha fastidiado- **confesó Rachel.

**-No siempre se le puede gustar a todo el mundo- **dijo Kitty intentando animarla antes de dirigirse a su trailer.

**-Oye Kitty….**

**-¿Si?-** preguntó antes de marcharse.

**-¿Quieres que vayamos después del rodaje tomar un café o algo?**- sugirió la morena.

**-Me encantaría Rachel-** aceptó encantada la otra actriz volviendo a su caravana .

Siguieron grabando gran parte de la tarde y aunque se suponía que tenían que acabar pronto pero se alargó más de la cuenta, así que cuando terminaron Kitty se acercó a ella para proponerle cambiar ese café por una cerveza y algo de comer. Rachel aceptó encantada la propuesta y Sam se despidió de ella con una sonrisa, orgulloso de que su amiga estuviese haciendo caso a sus consejos. Fueron a un bar cercano a los estudios andando, así podrían regresar más tarde a por sus coches y no intentar aparcar a esa hora dos coches en pleno centro.

**-¿Puedo preguntar que te ha pasado estos días?-** preguntó la rubia cuando estaban sentadas en la mesa con una cerveza en la mano.

**-Mal de amores-** respondió Rachel dándole un sorbo a su botellín**- he estado dándole vueltas a la cabeza a una larga historia de amor en mi vida. **

**-¿Es Sam el protagonista de esta historia?-** preguntó con cuidado porque no quería ofender a Rachel.

**-¿Estás de broma? Claro que no-** respondió riendo Rachel.

**-Es solo que has estado muy rara y estabais mas distanciados y ahora este fin de salís juntos y hoy vienes feliz y te ha dado un beso-** se justificó la actriz.

**-Sam siempre me da un beso cuando me ve por las mañanas-** afirmó la morena.

**-Sois… muy amigos, entiende que sea sospechoso- **dijo Kitty.

**-Sam y yo nos conocemos desde el instituto-** confesó por fin la estrella.

**-¿En serio?-** preguntó sorprendida.

**-Y tan en serio, hace diez años que nos conocemos por eso somos tan amigos-** siguió explicando Rachel.

**-Vaya, no lo sabía**- exclamó asimilando la nueva información.

**-No se lo hemos contado a nadie**-aclaró la morena.

**-¿Por qué?-** preguntó Kitty rápidamente.

**-No lo sé, no nos gusta hablar de nuestra vida privada-** dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

**-¿Sabes que el simple hecho de decir eso acabaría con casi todos los rumores?**- le preguntó la rubia.

**-¿Qué quieres decir?-** dijo Rachel confusa.

**-Ahora parece que os habéis conocido en la serie y vuestros personajes están siempre en tensión porque no están juntos y eso incita a que vosotros si sois vistos fuera de la calle podáis parecer como vuestros personajes-** explicó intentando que Rachel entendiera lo que quería decir **-pero si se supiera que sois amigos desde hace más de diez años y no ha pasado nada hasta ahora se acabaría la tensión. **

**-No es una mala idea- **admitió Rachel.

**-Así que si Sam no es el protagonista de esta historia… ¿Quién es?-** preguntó riendo.

**-Es… complicado-** respondió la morena después de un largo silencio.

**-Contigo parece que todo lo es-** bromeó la rubia.

**-Me dicen eso a menudo-** afirmó Rachel.

**-¿Puedo preguntar que pasó?-** dijo la rubia devolviendo a Rachel a la realidad.

**-Conseguí recuperar a una persona muy importante en mi vida y la he fastidiado por no ser del todo sincera y la he perdido probablemente para siempre- e**xplicó la morena.

**-¿Ya no la quieres en tu vida?- **siguió preguntando la chica.

**-Claro que sí, pero creo que ella ya no me quiere en la suya y debo respetarlo-** respondió con voz de pena en su voz.

**-¿No vas a luchar por ella?-** quiso saber la chica.

**-Me encantaría y lo haré si ella me deja-** afirmó seriamente Rachel.

**-¿Qué quieres decir?-** preguntó Kitty.

**-Me dijo que cada vez que aparezco en su vida la acaba arruinando-** dijo recordando las duras palabras de la rubia-** la quiero recuperar si ella me deja volver a su vida, no voy a forzarla y colarme en ella si no quiere porque sé que entonces sí que volveré a arruinarla.**

**-Parece que lo has pensado mucho**- dijo la rubia.

**-Me he pasado casi dos semanas sin salir de casa, dan para mucho-** dijo recordando los últimos días.

**-No te tortures más- **aconsejó la rubia-** no te encierres más en casa Rachel, disfruta, sal con tus amigos y esas cosas, para seguir adelante lo mejor es llevar una vida normal. **

**-¿Vida normal?- **preguntó irónicamente**- si no puedo ni ir a correr con Sam sin que estemos en las revistas siendo parejas. **

**-No es fácil ser una estrella ¿no?- **dijo la rubia encogiéndose de hombros.

**-Ya sabes de que va esto Kitty**- respondió la morena.

**-¿Bromeas? Yo solo soy un actriz en su primer papel en la gran pantalla-** dijo riendo la rubia-** nada comparado a la gran Rachel Berry. **

**-La gran Rachel Berry-** repitió la morena**- que de felicidad y que de problemas me da ese mote. **

**-¿Problemas?- **preguntó curiosa la chica.

**-A veces hay que ser un poco… ¿egoísta? para llegar a donde estás- **explicó la morena-** y eso no le sienta bien a la gente de tu alrededor y es lógico. **

**-Tienes razón, lo entiendo porque yo perdí a mi mejor amiga por el papel en tu serie-** explicó la rubia.

**-¿Y eso?-** preguntó curiosa Rachel.

**-Ambas audicionamos por el papel en New Directions, fuimos elegidas para el último casting pero ella se puso mala y no podía ir-** contó la chica**- yo en vez de cancelarlo también para que lo pospusieran fui y conseguí el papel. **

**-No te sientas culpable Kitty, conozco este mundo, si tú tampoco hubiese ido a la audición habrían llamado a la tercera- **dijo Rachel intentando hacer que se sintiera mejor.

**-Probablemente pero también tendría a mi mejor amiga- **dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

**-Hay veces que la ambición puede al corazón y luego viene el arrepentimiento- **dijo suspirando Rachel.

La morena pasó más tiempo en aquel bar con la otra actriz, lo cierto era que la rubia era divertida y la comprendía. Era agradable tener a alguien más con quien poder hablar temas diferentes sin que la juzgaran, o que simplemente no la conociera por su pasado sino por lo que era en ese momento. Mientras ella tomaba cervezas, Quinn sabía de su reunión con el que ahora mismo era su grupo de música favorito después de estar todo el día hablando sobre que iban a hacer y cómo. Salió del gran edificio de la productora donde ya la esperaba Emily con su coche para recogerla.

**-Oh dios mío no te lo vas a creer-** dijo la rubia cuando se montó en el coche.

**-¿Cómo ha ido?**- preguntó Emily recibiéndola con un abrazo.

**-Impresionante, son geniales es, es…**

**-Relájate un momento**- pidió la morena riendo-** ahora cuéntamelo. **

**-Los chicos son super simpáticos y quieren que sea la protagonista absoluta del video-** explicó hablando sin parar.

**-¿De verdad?- **preguntó sorprendida.

**-Si, quieren que yo haga como si fuera el cantante y peinarme con tupé **- dijo más que emocionada y sin borrar su sonrisa.

**-Que pasada- **dijo la morena.

**-Y hemos estado hablando de muchas cosas, me encantan de verdad-** repitió de nuevo Quinn.

**-¿Cuándo grabas?-** preguntó curiosa la morena.

**-Dicen que no tardaremos más que un par de días-** respondió Quinn** -así que me han preguntado cuando podía hacerlo. **

**-¿Qué les has dicho?**- preguntó la chica.

**-Me he hecho un poco la interesante diciendo que tenía que hacerles hueco y luego he dicho que les daba dos días completos esta semana solo para ellos-** dijo riendo Quinn.

**-Te has hecho de rogar-** se burló la morena.

**-Se querían adaptar a mi, The Killer me quería solo a mí Ems-** le recordó la actriz.

**-No sabes lo feliz que me hace verte tan ilusionada**- admitió Emily.

**-Me encanta, me encanta-** dijo dándole besos a la morena aprovechando que estaban en un semáforo.

**-Eres adorable- **dijo la chica.

**-Vamos a celebrarlo- **pidió Quinn.

**-Pero si aún no has grabado nada**- le recordó Emily riendo.

**-Da igual, estoy muy emocionada y quiero celebrarlo contigo-** afirmó la rubia.

**-En tal caso no me puedo negar- **dijo riendo la chica.

Emily condujo hasta un restaurante de comida rápida, era tarde como para ir a un restaurante y conocía a Quinn como para saber que una celebración incluía comida basura.

**-Quédate a dormir- **le pidió la rubia cuando llegaron a la puerta de su casa.

**-Tengo que ir a mi casa Quinn, no tengo más ropa aquí**- le recordó riendo la morena.

**-Estoy muy a gusto contigo Ems- **dijo haciendo un puchero.

**-Y yo contigo-** respondió dándole un beso**- pero me tengo que ir. **

**-Está bien- a**ceptó la actriz.

**-¿Te veo mañana?- **preguntó Emily.

**-Estaré muy ocupada preparándome mentalmente para el videoclip-** dijo Quinn haciéndose la interesante.

**-Te llamaré cuando salga de trabajar para ver si estás libre**- dijo la morena dándole un beso rápido.

**-Vale-** aceptó Quinn mirándola.

**-Quinn… si no sales del coche no me puedo ir**- le recordó la chica riendo.

**-Oh, cierto- **dijo la rubia avergonzada- **hasta mañana Ems.**

**-Buenas noches Quinn-** se despidió por fin la morena.

Cuando llegó por fin el primer día de rodaje la rubia no podía estar más nerviosa, era un nuevo proyecto, algo que no había hecho hasta ahora pero que ese día iba a descubrir que le encantaba hacer. El hecho de expresar algo con un personaje a través de una canción que era de sus favoritas le gustaba. Disfrutó como una niña pequeña durante todo el día, desde le maquillaje con unos marcados ojos negros difuminados hasta el peinado con un tupé y una coleta, pasando por el primero de los vestuarios que era una especie de traje de chaqueta negro con una camisa roja. Le encantaba aquella canción pero lo cierto era que le letra después de escucharla 50 veces en un día le había afectado un poco. El segundo día de rodaje fue mejor que el anterior, no quería que aquello se acabara pero sabía que era algo que volvería a hacer más adelante si podía para otro artista. Los chicos de grupo eran adorables, siempre había escuchado que eran un poco egocéntricos pero a ella no le dio esa impresión. Durante todos los descansos se acercaban a la rubia y le preguntaban que le estaba pareciendo aquello o cuál era su canción favorita o simplemente compartiendo una cerveza. Quinn intercambió su número de teléfono con el cantante del grupo que le prometió avisarla en cuanto el video estuviera montado para que fuera la primera en verlo aparte de ellos. Después de dos días intensos de trabajo desde casi el amanecer hasta por la noche la rubia agradeció que llegara el fin de semana para poder dormir durante toda la mañana. Estaba llevando a cabo su deseo cuando se despertó por el sonido de su móvil. Una madrugadora Emily le había mandado un mensaje para hacerle saber que no iba a permitir que se pasara todo el sábado durmiendo en casa. Sonrió por el tierno mensaje pero se volvió a quedar dormida por el cansancio de aquellos días. La rubia se despertó horas más tarde, totalmente recuperada con todas sus energías. Cogió su móvil para escribirle Emily ya que por la mañana no llegó a hacerlo. Le pidió a la morena que fuera a casa y apareció unas horas más tarde sonriente en su puerta.

**-¿Ya estás recuperada?-** preguntó dándole un beso de saludo.

**-Perfectamente con las pilas cargadas- **respondió sonriente la rubia.

**-Me alegro-** dijo Emily entrando en la casa.

**-¿Qué quieres hacer?-** preguntó la rubia siendo directa.

**-¿Qué quieres hacer tú?- **devolvió la pregunta la morena.

**-¿Yo? Tumbarme en el sofá pero eras tú la que no me ibas a dejar-** se rió la rubia.

**-No te iba a dejar hacerlo sola**- bromeó la morena.

Emily terminó por aceptar aquel plan y se acopló en el sofá junto a la rubia. Quinn se pasó la tarde tumbada con su cabeza sobre Emily mientras leía un libro y la morena veía una película en la tele. Era agradable estar en aquella posición, simplemente sin hablar, solo haciéndose compañía, definitivamente estaba muy acostumbrada ya a la presencia de Emily cerca de ella. No iba a ser un mal fin de semana.

Rachel tampoco estaba teniendo un sábado muy ajetreado, la chica estaba tumbada en su jardín junto a Sam tomando el sol. Los dos eran bastante obsesos con el moreno de la piel, siempre con protección claro, pero lo tomaban durante todo el año. Era una de las cosas que más les gustaba de vivir en Los Ángeles, los días de lluvia y frío se contaban con los dedos de las manos lo que les permitía un bronceado llamativo durante casi todo el año. Santana que había regresado a la ciudad junto a Britt la noche antes les había llamado para quedar todos juntos y ponerse al día de qué habían estado haciendo aquellas semanas. La latina apareció con la bailarina en casa de Rachel aquella tarde y se encontraron con los chicos en la piscina.

**-Vuestra obsesión por broncearse empieza a no ser sana- **se burló la latina después de darles un abrazo a ambos.

**-Tú como eres latina no tienes necesidad de bronceado-** se burló Sam contra atacando- **por eso no nos entiendes. **

**-Britt es más blanca que la leche y no se pasa el día en la piscina- **protestó Santana.

**-Porque me quemo muy fácilmente y luego me duele- **dijo infantilmente la chica haciendo reír a todos.

**-Está bien, nos trasladamos a los sofás del porche Sam, ya hemos tenido bastante sol por ahí- **anunció Rachel y todos se dirigieron a sentarse allí**- voy a hacer unos zumos fresquitos. **

**-¿Te ayudo?-** ofreció alegremente la bailarina.

**-Por supuesto- a**ceptó sonriente Rachel-** ahora volvemos. **

**-¿Qué tal el viaje?- **preguntó Sam cuando se quedó solo con Santana.

**-Bien, luego os contamos- **respondió brevemente-** ¿qué tal por aquí? ¿Cómo ha estado nuestra estrella? **

**-Ahora mejor pero estás dos semanas han sido bastante… desastrosas-** explicó Sam contándole un poco como Rachel no había dejado la casa y lo que encontró el día que fue a buscarla.

**-Deberías haberme llamado- **dijo la latina.

**-Rachel no quiere que supieras nada de estas dos semanas-** explicó el modelo y actor.

**-¿Por qué?-** preguntó Santana.

**-Se avergüenza de haber estado así y además me dijo que no quería que supieras que estaba así por Quinn- **dijo por fin el chico.

**-¿Por qué me lo cuentas ahora?- **preguntó la latina curiosa.

**-Porque me preocupo por ella y quiero que estés avisada por si recae de nuevo, no podemos dejarla volver a encerrarse así, no es bueno para ella- **explicó Sam.

**-Tienes razón- a**ceptó la latina-** tranquilo no le voy a decir que me has contado nada. **

**-Gracias Santana- **agradeció el chico.

**-De nada- **dijo la latina-** ya que estamos hablando de cosas que han pasado, si no queréis que os emparejen no conduzcas el coche de Rachel cada vez que vayas junto a algún sitio. **

**-¿Bromeas? ¿Tú has visto que coche? Es imposible no conducirlo- d**ijo riendo el chico.

**-Cuando los hombres decís alguna cosa de esa me alegro tanto de ser lesbiana-** se burló la latina.

**-Aquí estamos- **anunció Rachel trayendo una bandeja con dos jarras de zumos diferentes- **¿De qué hablabais? **

**-Sam me estaba contando lo que va a pasar en la serie**- dijo Santana rápidamente.

**-Eh, no hagas eso, me gusta que se sorprenda- **protestó Rachel.

**-Lo siento-** se disculpó Sam riendo.

**-Bueno, ¿Qué os parece si nos contáis vuestras vacaciones?- **preguntó la morena cambiando de tema.

**-Ha sido increíble- **respondió la bailarina.

**-No queríamos volver**- confesó la latina.

Brittany y Santana les contaron como habían disfrutado México y sus playas durante las dos semanas además de haber hecho numerosas excursiones y deportes nuevos que eran habituales en aquellas zonas. Rachel sintió muchísimas ganas de ir y más cuando le enseñaron las fotos de aquellos días, sin duda ese sería el próximo destino al que iría cuando tuviera tiempo libre. La tarde se fue alargando y cuando refrescó decidieron trasladarse al interior de la casa donde pidieron algo de comida mientras se burlaban de Sam. El chico estaba más que acostumbrado a las constantes bromas al fin y al cabo era el único chico en aquel grupo, aunque siempre bromeaba con que a los cuatro les gustaban las chicas. Después de cenar Santana acompañó a la cocina a Rachel para ayudarla a recoger los platos de la cena y para decirle algo que llevaba deseando desde que llegó a la casa.

**-Tengo una noticia para ti**- anunció Santana.

**-¿Qué pasa?**- preguntó curiosa la morena.

**-La semana que viene tienes un reportaje-** respondió la latina.

**-¿Un reportaje?**- preguntó curiosa.

**-Para la promoción de la película- **explicó sin dar mucho más detalle.

**-Espera, ¿Qué?**- preguntó después de recuperarse de casi ahogarse con el vino.

**-La productora quiere que os hagan unas entrevistas y unas fotos para cuando salga la película-** explicó Santana.

**-Está bien- **aceptó Rachel- **pero tengo que rodar la serie.**

**-Ya se lo he dicho tranquila- **aclaró la morena**- seguramente sea el fin de semana. **

**-Entonces perfecto-** aceptó Rachel.

**-Santana…**

**-¿Si?- **preguntó la latina

**-El reportaje ese… ¿es…? quiero decir… **

**-Si Rachel, Quinn estará allí- **dijo la latina antes de que la morena pudiera llegar a completar su pregunta.

**-Está bien-** aceptó la morena procesando aquella información.

**-¿Os habéis perdido?- **preguntó Britt gritando desde la otra sala.

**-Ya vamos-** anunció la latina regresando hacia su chica.

Rachel tardó un minuto más antes de ir al salón junto a todos. Estuvieron juntos un rato más antes de que la pareja anunciara que se iba ya a casa, lo que dejó a Sam y a Rachel de nuevo solos unos minutos más.

**-¿Estás bien?**-preguntó el rubio.

**-Eh… si claro- **dijo la morena nerviosa.

**-No me convences- **protestó Sam**- ha pasado algo con Santana, ¿qué ha dicho?**

**-Está bien- **aceptó la morena-** me ha dicho que la semana que viene tengo un reportaje para promocionar la película y Quinn estará allí. **

**-Vaya noticia- **dijo el chico procesando aquello**- ¿estás bien?**

**-No sé, no pensaba que la vería tan pronto- **admitió la morena.

**-¿Puedo darte un consejo?**- preguntó Sam.

**-Claro-** respondió Rachel.

**-No le des vueltas a la cabeza, lleva tu semana con normalidad, como siempre y cuando llegue el reportaje haz lo que te diga el corazón- **aconsejó el muchacho.

**-Solo quiero hablar con ella-** confesó la morena apenada.

**-Entonces hazlo, encuentra el momento y la forma de hacerlo pero no lo lleves planeado, simplemente haz lo que te salga del corazón en el momento-** dijo Sam.

**-Me gusta ese consejo-** dijo con una media sonrisa la morena.

**-En el fondo no soy tan tonto-** se burló el actor.

**-No eres nada tonto**- admitió Rachel riendo-** para ser rubio. **

**-No te metas con los rubios que te recuerdo que son lo único que has probado últimamente- **bromeó Sam.

**-Eso es un golpe bajo- **admitió Rachel aunque le había hecho gracia.

**-Y Kitty también es rubia, debería decirle que tenga cuidado contigo**- siguió bromeando ganándose un golpe de la morena.

**-No seas tonto**- protestó Rachel**- Kitty es genial la verdad, es muy comprensiva y es alguien con quien se puede hablar. **

**-Te lo dije-** le recordó el chico**- esa chica se merece una oportunidad y triunfar. **

**-A alguien le gusta la chica rubia-** se burló ahora la morena.

**-Es guapa no lo voy a negar**- admitió Sam.

**-Pídele salir-** sugirió la morena.

**-Tú lo que quieres es que me empareje con alguien para que no me emparejen contigo-** dijo el chico.

**-Me has pillado-** confesó riendo la morena**- aunque sigo pensando que Kitty y tú harías una pareja divertida. **

**-Debería irme es tarde- **dijo levantándose para ir a la puerta.

**-Mira como huye del tema-** le dijo la morena.

**-Aprendí de ti- **se burló el chico ya camino de la puerta.

**-Oye Sam-** le llamó antes de que se marchara.

**-Dime-** dijo frenándose para mirarla.

**-Creo que mañana me vendría bien una sesión de deporte para despejarme**- dijo la morena.

**-Te paso a recoger por la mañana-** dijo el chico a modo de aceptación de la propuesta.

**-Pero esta vez vamos a en tu coche- **le recordó Rachel lo que provocó que Sam se marchara riendo.

Rachel no fue la única que recibió aquella noticia, la rubia también iba a recibirla de manos de su representante. Estaba con Emily tumbada en el sofá cuando su móvil sonó a lo lejos, se levantó para cogerlo y escuchar como le comunicaban que la semana siguiente tendría un reportaje para la promoción de la película. Respiró profundamente antes de regresar al salón con la morena.

**-¿Qué pasa?- **preguntó Emily cuando Quinn regresó con el teléfono y se dejó caer en el sofá.

**-La semana que viene tenemos un reportaje en una revista por la película**- soltó la rubia sabiendo todo lo que aquello implicaba.

* * *

><p><em>Y aquí estoy de nuevo! ¿les gustó? En el próximo capítulo hay reunión entre ellas, conversaciones, tensiones y todaaas esas cosas *-* Creo que les gustara como termina :) <em>

_No sean impacientes, estoy de exámenes pero pretendo subirlo en dos o tres días =) _

_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por seguir esta historia de verdad, significa mucho, un saludo, os quiero! =D _


	22. Promoción

A pesar de que Rachel le había prometido a Sam que no le iba a dar vueltas a aquel asunto y simplemente iba a dejar que el momento sucediera como fuera en el momento fue inevitable que pensara en ello en las horas muertas de rodaje o alguna noche. La idea de volver a ver a Quinn tan pronto no había pasado por su cabeza hasta ahora y quería decirle mil cosas a la rubia aunque sabía que probablemente la rubia no iba a dejarla. La entrevista y la sesión de fotos fue concertada para el fin de semana para que Rachel pudiera grabar la serie el resto de los días. A Quinn le molestó el hecho de que tuviera que perder sus días libres y los de Emily del fin de semana solo porque Rachel no pudiere rodar antes pero tuvo que aguantarse ya que era orden de la productora y no iba a protestar.

**-¿Estás lista?- **le preguntó Sam el viernes por la noche cuando salieron de rodar el viernes.

**-Absolutamente no- **respondió la morena siendo sincera.

**-Tranquila, relájate, seguro que va mejor de lo que piensas**- dijo el chico para animarla.

**-Eso espero- **dijo suspirando Rachel.

**-¿Alguna idea de a que hora acabarás?- **quiso saber Sam.

**-Ni idea- **dijo encogiéndose de hombros** -depende de cuanto nos matemos Quinn y yo. **

**-Si cuando vuelvas necesitas hablar ya sabes donde estoy- l**e recordó el chico.

**-Gracias- **dijo la morena dándole un abrazo antes de ir directa a su casa.

Rachel llegó unos minutos antes de la hora acordada al estudio, por lo que aunque Quinn llegó puntual no se vieron porque la morena ya estaba siendo llevaba a un camerino donde le estaban presentando al fotógrafo, operación que repitieron minutos después cuando la rubia llegó y ella estaba ya en maquillaje y peluquería. Fue en aquella sala donde se vieron por primera vez, la morena se quedó embobada mirando la cara de la rubia que estaba seria y simplemente saludó con una 'buenos días' a todo el que estaba en la sala de maquillaje. Rachel despertó de su sueño y saludó con un tímido hola. Quinn se sentó a su lado para que también la prepararan a ella.

Maquillaje, peluquería, periodista, fotógrafos, estilistas, poses, escenarios…. fue una mañana sin un minuto libre para ellas. Rachel maldecía no haber tenido ni un segundo a solas para intentar dirigirle la palabra a Quinn aunque estaba segura de que la rubia tampoco iba a dejarla tan fácilmente. No fue hasta la hora de comer cuando Rachel vio la oportunidad. Los de la revista les dijeron que un pequeño catering estaba en camino así que Quinn aprovechó el descanso para ir a su camerino para buscar su teléfono móvil. Rachel intentó llamarla pero o la rubia no la había oído o la había ignorado.

**-Quinn, soy Rachel**- dijo llamando a la puerta cuando la encontró cerrara por primera vez pero la rubia no respondía**- por favor quiero hablar contigo-** dijo mientras seguía llamando**- Quinn vamos, no me dejes aquí-** pidió de nuevo-** Quinn abre por favor-** volvió a pedir por cuarta vez Rachel mientras seguía golpeando la puerta.

**-Está bien, ¿ahora puedes decirme que haces aquí?**- preguntó la rubia cediendo y abriendo la puerta de una vez por todas.

**-Quería… quería.. - **dijo nerviosa Rachel.

**-¿Querías?**- volvió a preguntar la rubia.

**-Lo cierto es que ahora mismo no sé que pretendía, pensaba que no me abrirías la puerta-** admitió Rachel algo avergonzada.

**-Menos mal que he abierto sino la habrías echado abajo-** dijo la rubia aun sosteniendo la puerta para no dejar entrar a Rachel.

**-Lo siento, me he dejado llevar-** se disculpó Rachel.

**-Rachel, ¿qué haces aquí?**- volvió a preguntar una vez más la rubia.

**-Quería hablar contigo- **dijo por fin la actriz.

**-Sabes que ya hablamos todo lo que teníamos que hablar-** le recordó la rubia algo molesta.

**-No, no lo hicimos- **negó la morena seriamente-** no me dejaste decir más de dos palabras y… **

**-Rachel ¿por qué insistes tanto? ¿Por qué no sigues con tu vida?-** preguntó la rubia interrumpiéndola.

**-Porque me importas demasiado como para asimilar que terminemos tan mal-** protestó Rachel.

**-Rachel**- dijo la rubia para frenarla antes de que siguiera hablando.

**-Y lo intenté con esa carta pero nunca me contestaste-** siguió hablando Rachel ignorando a la rubia.

**-Lo sé-** afirmó Quinn seriamente.

**-No entiendo como puedes decirlo así, tan fría-** dijo Rachel claramente dolida.

**-¿Qué pretendías que te respondiera?- **preguntó la rubia tirando de Rachel hacia el interior de la habitación ya que los no paraban de mirarlas por el numerito que estaban montando.

**-Que me dejaras explicártelo todo un poco mejor-** dijo la morena una vez dentro de la habitación.

**-No… no quiero oír justificaciones de porque te revolcaste con Sam durante tanto tiempo y no se te ocurrió ni mencionármelo cuando te pregunté ¿qué tal estos años?-** dijo la rubia enfadada solo por el hecho de recordarlo.

**-No era lo mejor para intentar ser amigas- **dijo Rachel inocentemente.

**-Hubiese preferido enterarme por ti antes de nada que por Santana de aquella forma-** afirmó la rubia cruzándose de brazos y manteniendo la distancia con Rachel.

**-Lo siento- s**e disculpó la morena dando un paso adelante.

**-Ya no tiene solución- **dijo manteniendo su tono firme Quinn.

**-¿Nosotras tampoco la tenemos?**- preguntó Rachel dando un paso adelante.

**-Rachel, ya hemos demostrado que esto no es buena idea**- le recordó Quinn dando un paso atrás.

**-¿No te importo nada?**- preguntó Rachel con tono apenado mirandola a los ojos.

**-Rachel, no es eso- r**espondió la rubia dubitativa dejando ver sus dudas y debilidades.

**-Así que te importo-** afirmó Rachel con una media sonrisa.

**-No pongas en mi boca palabras que no he dicho-** dijo la rubia seriamente volviendo a la defensiva.

**-Quinn, por favor, un café, es todo lo que pido-** rogó Rachel una vez más.

**-¿Para qué?- **preguntó Quinn dándole la espalda, si no la miraba a los ojos ignorarla sería más fácil.

**-Para que hablemos, que intentemos ser personas racionales que pueden llevarse bien-** respondió Rachel lo mejor que pudo.

**-No lo sé Rachel-** repitió de nuevo Quinn.

**-Vamos a tener que pasar mucho tiempo juntas los próximos años**- le recordó la morena intentando que cediera-** no quiero tensiones entre nosotras. **

**-¿Eso es todo?-** preguntó sorprendida la rubia que debía de admitir que le había dolido pensar que Rachel solo quería eso.

**-Quiero que nos llevemos bien Quinn, que seamos capaces de estar cinco minutos en la misma habitación sin matarnos-** afirmó Rachel.

**-Ahora estamos sin matarnos- **aseguró la rubia a la que le había costado contenerse algún grito en aquella conversación.

**-Sabes a que me refiero-** dijo la morena que no se refería a ese momento exacto.

**-¿Crees que un café va a solucionar algo?-** preguntó la rubia dando vueltas por la habitación nerviosa.

**-El café no, la conversación que vendrá con él-** respondió sonriendo Rachel.

**-Rachel- **le regañó Quinn.

**-En serio Quinn, nos quedan mínimo 3 años de trabajo juntas-** siguió hablando la morena-** aprendamos a llevarnos bien, el café puede ser un comienzo. **

**-Está bien-** aceptó Quinn.

**-¿Está bien?- **preguntó sorprendida Rachel.

**-Un café Rachel, intentaré ser civilizada y solucionar esto por el bien de nuestro trabajo, nada más-** aclaró la rubia remarcando bien sus palabras, manteniendo su postura.

**-Lo entiendo-** dijo Rachel que se dio la vuelta para marcharse, no iba a presionar más aquello.

**-Estoy con Emily**- dijo Quinn antes de que saliera de la habitación casi sin pensar.

**-Oh… vaya**- dijo Rachel agachando su cabeza.

**-Creía que necesitaba dejarlo claro- **afirmó la chica fingiendo seguridad.

**-¿Eres… eres feliz?-** le costó formular aquella pregunta.

**-Pues... estamos bien juntas... osea sí-** respondió Quinn más nerviosa aún por la mirada intensa de la morena.

**-Oh… es muy simpática- **fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Rachel.

**-Si, lo es- **repitió Quinn sin saber que más decirle.

**-Quiero que sepas que no pretendía nada más al pedirte tomar un café, solo quiero que seamos amigas así que me alegro de que seas feliz**- dijo la morena cuando tuvo sus ideas ordenadas en la cabeza.

**-Gracias-** dijo la rubia.

**-Debería irme a mi camerino, nos vemos luego- s**e despidió la morena saliendo de la habitación.

Rachel regresó dolida su camerino, saber que Quinn había vuelto con Emily dolía, la rubia era feliz y ella no iba a hacer nada por impedirlo. Descansó largo rato antes de salir a comer algo del catering y seguir con el reportaje. La tarde fue más amena, por alguna razón el hecho de haber hablado con Quinn aunque fuera de esa forma las había relajado. La tensión cada vez que tenían que posar juntas parecía haber desaparecido, sobre todo por parte de Rachel. A pesar de lo que pensaban habían terminado a una hora decente todo aquel asunto de las fotos y algunas preguntas para añadir al reportaje así que Rachel se hizo con todo el valor que pudo y aprovechó para volver a acercarse a Quinn una vez más.

**-¿Te apetece cambiar ese café por una cerveza?- **dijo cuando estuvo a su lado.

**-Tengo… tengo planes con Emily de hecho**- respondió la rubia sin mirarla.

**-Oh claro, es sábado- **dijo la morena quitándole importancia-** es normal. **

**-Además prefiero que no haya alcohol entre nosotros-** aclaró Quinn.

**-Lo entiendo**- aceptó Rachel antes de insistir-** si quieres podemos vernos mañana, quiero decir es domingo y si tienes tiempo… **

**-Creo que por la tarde podría tomarme ese café-** dijo pensativa Quinn que sabía que Emily tenía cosas que hacer al día siguiente y no podría estar con ella.

**-Perfecto, mañana te escribo entonces-** dijo Rachel más que sonriente antes de bromear **- esta vez espero que me contestes. **

**-Si pretendes que esto funcione deja esas bromas- **le advirtió la rubia.

**-Lo siento, me he pasado- **se disculpó la morena avergonzada.

**-Te responderé tranquila- **aseguró la rubia antes de marcharse.

Rachel no pudo esconder una media sonrisa en su rostro cuando la rubia se fue. Cogió su coche para dirigirse a casa, dispuesta a abrirse una botella de vino para celebrar que un día que iba a ser un desastre no hubiese sido tan malo como pensaba y ver una película. Decidió no llamar a Sam a pesar de que le dijo que si llegaba pronto harían algo porque no quería tener que hablar de ese tema, prefería ver que ocurría al día siguiente. Por su parte la rubia llegó a casa donde ya la esperaba Emily, la chica tenía las llaves de casa de Quinn desde hacía unos días como regalo de la rubia para ese tipo de momentos. Según la rubia la mayor parte del tiempo cuando no estaban trabajando la pasaban en su casa así que tenía libertad para ir y venir cuando quisiera. Quinn llegó agotada y se tumbó en el sofá junto a Emily dejándose abrazar dulcemente, era una buena forma de acabar un día agotador. Como ya sabía su chica se levantó temprano ya que tenía que irse a pasar el día a las afueras con su familia, aunque había ofrecido a Quinn la posibilidad de ir con ella, la rubia había denegado la oferta amablemente, la idea de conocer a la familia era algo muy serio y más si estaban todos celebrando el cumpleaños de su abuela. No tuvo que esperar ni hasta medio día para ver un mensaje de Rachel en su teléfono, la morena quería saber si aquella descabellada idea de tomar un café seguía en pie. Se lo pensó mucho antes de responder, no quería volver a caer en el torbellino que podía ser Rachel cuando la tenía en su vida pero debía de reconocer que si la morena decía la verdad y lo único que quería era ser capaces de llevarse bien por el bien del trabajo, ella también lo quería y debía de intentarlo, o eso se decía a sí misma, que solo quería amistad. Respondió a la morena diciéndole directamente la hora y el sitio en el que se verían más tarde. Se preparó mentalmente para aquello y se dirigió a la cafetería.

**-Está bien voy a romper el hielo-** dijo la morena cuando se sentaron en la mesa ya con sus cafés en la mano **-¿Qué tal el día?**

**-¿En serio Rachel? ¿Eso es lo que vas a preguntarme?- p**reguntó la rubia sorprendida.

**-Es una forma de empezar ¿no?**-dijo más que sonriente Rachel** -si queremos intentar ser normales tenemos que dejar de pegarnos gritos. **

**-Ha ido bien, me he pasado el día en casa leyendo-** respondió la rubia como si nada -**¿y tú?**

**-He tomado el sol y he ido a correr antes de venir-**dijo la morena.

**-Se nota, estás un poco roja-** observó la rubia señalándola.

**-Ahora se me pasa, estoy acostumbrada- **dijo encogiéndose de hombros la actriz.

**-¿De verdad vamos a hacer esto?-** preguntó entonces la rubia.

**-¿El qué?**- preguntó confusa la morena.

**-Hablar así como si nada tan normal**- explicó Quinn aún asimilando aquello.

**-Se suponía que en esto consistía lo de tomar un café, ser normales- **le recordó Rachel.

**-Pero es… raro**- insistió la chica.

**-¿Por qué no nos estamos gritando?**- bromeó Rachel.

**-Puede ser- **dijo Quinn a la que la broma de Rachel le había hecho gracia.

**-Quinn voy a admitir que me encantaría hablar muchas cosas- **dijo Rachel ya algo mas seria-** pero se que ahora todo esta muy reciente y si lo hacemos acabaremos matándonos una vez mas. **

**-Es lo mas probable-** admitió Quinn.

**-Así que de momento vamos a intentarlo así, siendo normales ¿de acuerdo?-** propuso antes de darle un sorbo a su café.

**-Esta bien-** aceptó Quinn tras pensárselo durante un momento.

**-¿Que tal por Nueva York?-** quiso saber Rachel.

**-¿Como sabes que he estado allí?- **preguntó sorprendida la rubia.

**-Kurt y tu sois famosos, salís en las revistas ¿recuerdas?- **le recordó riendo Rachel como si fuera obvio.

**-Tu tambien sales acompañada- **soltó la rubia sin poder contener sus celos al recordar el artículo que Emily le había leído una vez.

**-Vaya... Creía que no íbamos a hablar de eso**- protestó Rachel sabiendo de sobra que se refería a sus fotos con Sam.

**-Cierto, tienes razón no he podido contenerme, lo siento- s**e disculpó Quinn sabiendo que había sobre pasado el límite con aquel ataque.

**-Da igual-** dijo Rachel que no quería seguir atascada en el mismo tema** -¿has visto a Shelby?**

**-Si, he estado varios días en su casa con Beth- **contó la rubia.

**-¿Como esta?-** preguntó Rachel curiosa-** la llame el otro día pero no me cogio el teléfono, solo hablamos por mensajes últimamente. **

**-Ha estado un poco liada de trabajo, de hecho tuve que hacer de canguro para que ella pudiera hacer unas cosas-** dijo la rubia que había visto la cara de pena de Rachel al hablar de su distanciamiento con Shelby** -seguro que te llama pronto.**

**-Seguro- **dijo Rachel con una media sonrisa.

**-¿Que tal en tu serie?- **preguntó la rubia cambiando de tema de nuevo.

**-Genial, trabajando mucho el rodaje es exigente- **respondió la morena.

**-¿Mas exigente que correr por el bosque de noche?- **bromeó Quinn recordando el rodaje en Canadá meses atrás.

**-Tienes razón**- admitió riendo Rachel** -no tan exigente.**

**-Cada vez que pienso en el segundo libro me canso solo de pensar en lo que nos espera por rodar**- bromeó Quinn.

**-No me lo recuerdes-** protestó Rachel riendo**- vivo muy al día con la serie, no quiero pensar en más trabajo antes de acabar la serie. **

**-Estarás deseando acabarl**a- dijo la rubia.

**-En parte sí, quiero hacer más cosas nuevas**- respondió la morena**- pero sé que me va a dar pena, ha sido mucho tiempo de mi vida. **

**-Es normal supongo-** dijo la rubia**- nunca he tenido un trabajo tan largo como van a ser estás películas.**

**-Créeme, llorarás el último día de rodaje-** se burló la morena.

**-Probablemente- **dijo Quinn riendo antes de terminar con aquella velada** -Esto ha estado bien Rach pero debería irme-** dijo dando un último sorbo a su café.

**-Quinn... No... No me llames Rach-** pidió algo nerviosa Rachel.

**-Oh, lo siento, ya sabes es la costumbre-** se disculpó Quinn que no se había dado ni cuenta de que había dicho el apodo cariñoso.

**-Es solo que si queremos que esto funcione hay límites que no deberíamos traspasar aun**- dijo Rachel con algo de pena en su voz pero sabiendo que era lo correcto.

**-Tienes razón y lo siento Rachel se me ha escapado- **volvió a disculparse Quinn **-hagamos esto bien. **

**-Tranquila es solo que como dijiste no debemos caer en los mismo errores- **dijo Rachel quitándole importancia.

**-Lo sé, me alegra que estés diciendo estas cosas-** dijo de repente Quinn siendo sincera** -es de persona madura. **

**-He madurado un poco-** bromeó la morena.

**-Me alegra- **dijo Quinn con una media sonrisa-** debería irme.**

**-Claro, claro**- dijo la morena**- ¿crees… crees que podríamos repetir esto alguna vez?**

**-Supongo que podríamos seguir intentándolo**- dijo Quinn tras un largo silencio, lo cierto era que sí quería pasar más tiempo con Rachel.

**-Escríbeme si estás libre y aburrida algún día-** sugirió Rachel.

**-Claro-** aceptó la rubia con una media sonrisa**- nos vemos Rachel. **

**-Adios Quinn**- se despidió Rachel.

La morena se quedó sentada mirando como Quinn se alejaba en dirección a su coche aparcado al otro lado de la calle. No había ido mal, podría ser que aquello de ser personas civilizadas sin ninguna intención más pudiese funcionar entre ellas. Terminó su café y regresó a su casa donde esta vez si fue a hablar con Sam y contarle lo sucedido aquel fin de semana con la rubia.

**-¿Que tal ese café con tu chica?-** preguntó cuando supo de donde venía la morena.

**-No es mi chica**- le regañó Rachel **-llámala Quinn Sam.**

**-Esta bien, ¿qué tal con Quinn?-** dijo el chico repitiendo su pregunta.

**-Es.. Raro pero bien-** respondió la morena.

**-¿Raro?-** quiso saber el rubio.

**-Después de nuestros últimos encuentros estar sin gritarnos durante una conversación entera es un logro- **bromeó Rachel.

**-Me alegro que entonces haya ido bien-** dijo Sam dándole un abrazo dulce** -¿vas a volver a quedar con ella? **

**-Echa el freno, vamos poco a poco pero supongo que la volveré a ver pronto-** o al meno seso esperaba la morena.

**-Lo tuyo con Quinn es...**

**-Muy confuso, lo se- **dijo la morena completando la frase** -Quinn está con una chica. **

**-Vaya… la rubia pasa página rápido-** dijo sorprendido Sam.

**-Lo cierto es que ya estaba con ella antes que conmigo-** aclaró Rachel.

**-¿Tenía novia cuando os liasteis?- **preguntó confuso Sam.

**-No, no, la conoció cuando los casting y tenían un lío hasta que ella y yo ya sabes… -** explicó resumiendo aquella historia** -sino hubiese sido por mí probablemente Quinn no habría dejado de verla ese tiempo. **

**-Vaya líos en los que te metes**- dijo el chico.

**-Me ha dicho que es feliz-** soltó la morena.

**-Eso duel**e- dijo el chico después de escuchar el tono de voz de su amiga.

**-Lo cierto es que sí- **admitió la morena**- aunque… quiero decir que haya pasado página y sea feliz… quizás sea lo mejor para las dos.**

**-¿Te rindes?- **preguntó Sam sorprendido.

**-No, sé que la quiero pero en este tiempo me he dado cuenta de que la quiero y si estar conmigo va a significar que no es feliz prefiero que esté con alguien que sepa darle lo que se merece-** dijo Rachel que había pensado mucho en aquello.

**-Nunca pensé que te escucharía decir eso-** dijo Sam.

**-Voy madurando**- dijo riendo la morena.

**-Que te parece si esta noche no somos nada maduros y pedimos pizza y comemos gominolas mientras vemos el rey león-** sugirió Sam sonriente.

**-Tienes que estar de broma- **pero el chico negó con la cabeza-** si, si si, no me imagino mejor forma de acabar la semana. **

Sí se la imaginaba y era con Quinn viendo esa película con ellos pero sabía que era casi imposible que ocurriera aquella situación no solo por ella sino por Sam. Conseguir que Quinn la tolerara a ella y pudiese ser una amiga o algo por el estilo podía llegar a lograrse, pero la simple idea de que la rubia hablara con Santana o con Sam era claramente imposible. Nadie iba a dar su brazo a torcer ni pedir perdón por nada porque ninguno creía tener la culpa sobre todas las cosas que habían ocurrido en el pasado, lo que volvería a dejar a Rachel en medio de aquel ciclón, pero no le importaba si implicaba que Quinn estaría en su vida.

La rubia estaba terminando la semana también acompañada en su casa junto a Emily que cuando regresó de su reunión familiar fue directa a la casa de la chica, aquello era casi como vivir juntas pero sin ser nada oficial.

**-¿Qué has hecho hoy?- **quiso saber la morena.

**-Leer, relajarme y…- **se lo pensó un momento antes de contarle a la chica su café con Rachel-** y he ido a tomar un café con Rachel. **

**-¿Y eso?-** quiso saber curiosa la chica.

**-Ayer hablamos en la sesión de fotos y me escribió hoy por si estaba libre**- dijo la rubia quitándole importancia.

**-Es genial-** exclamó la chica**- ¿qué tal ha ido? ¿cómo está Rachel?**

**-Está bien, ya sabes trabajando casi todo el día-** respondió la rubia.

**-Me alegra que sigáis siendo amigas- **dijo la chica.

**-Claro- **dijo la rubia.

**-Es más, ¿por qué no la invitas un día a venir?**- sugirió la chica**- podríamos comer o algo, tengo curiosidad por ver que tal le va. **

**-Eh… si claro, le preguntaré si no está muy liada- **dijo la rubia intentando esconder la sorpresa por la propuesta de la chica**- pero ahora vamos a cenar nosotras solas. **

La rubia se las apañó para cambiar de tema rápidamente y dejar a Rachel de lado. Le había sorprendido que la chica propusiera eso, lo que no sabía era que Emily en el fondo tenía un plan que se había formulado en su cabeza en el momento en el que había sabido que su chica iba a encontrase con Rachel. Emily había presenciado en primera persona los celos de Rachel y lo territorial que había sido en el rodaje, había visto las escenas románticas grabarse y como había huido Quinn tras el beso. Aquellas dos no eran solo amigas, había tenido algo o lo estuvieron teniendo durante el rodaje porque desde el momento en que Rachel se había vuelto inseparable de Quinn la chica no había querido casi saber nada de Emily. Sin embargo de la nada la rubia no había vuelto a mencionar el nombre de Rachel Berry y había vuelto a quedar con ella y empezar la relación que ahora tenían. La chica podía incluso jurar que había visto lo molesta que se había puesto con el tema de Sam. Sin duda Rachel y Quinn ocultaban algo que habían hecho y no estaba dispuesta a permitir que la actriz apareciera de nuevo a quitarle a su chica, así que quería invitarla para averiguar sus intenciones y marcar territorio, ahora solo quedaba convencer a Quinn de que lo hiciera.

* * *

><p><em>Nueva actualización =D <em>

_Por fin sus caminos han vuelto a encontrarse! Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, les prometo que a partir de ahora sus vidas estarán cruzadas constantemente..._

_Visto lo visto con la aparición de Rachel y su actitud se han despertado dudas de nuevo en Quinn pero Rachel cree que está feliz con Emily así que parece ser que la rubia va a tener que alcararse y ser ella la que de el paso esta vez ¿no? ;) _

_Un saludo! Gracias por sus comentarios y nos vemos muy pronto! _


	23. Just another girl

Aquella semana el espíritu de Rachel estaba completamente renovado después de su encuentro con Quinn. A pesar de la noticia de que Quinn y Emily estaban saliendo, Rachel se sentía bien, quizás habían tenido que pasar todas esas cosas para darse cuenta de que había cosas más importantes que una relación y era el hecho de tener a la rubia de alguna forma en paz en su vida. Después de sus semanas encerrada en casa parecía volver a la normalidad en todos los aspectos de su vida y eso implicaba dejar de lado de una vez por todas sus diferencias con Santana e intentar también estar bien con ella. La latina se ofreció a recogerla una día a la salida de su estudio para ir a cenar.

**-Hace mil que no nos vemos- **dijo por fin Rachel cuando estuvieron sentadas en un restaurante.

**-Me tienes abandonada por ese chico rubio-** bromeó la latina.

**-No seas tonta, eres tú la que no para de trabajar-** se defendió Rachel.

**-Lo sé, últimamente no sois mis únicos clientes-** admitió Santana.

**-Y supongo que el hecho de que Britt esté más tiempo en la ciudad influye**- adivinó Rachel con una tierna sonrisa.

**-Lo cierto es que sí- **afirmó Santana algo sonrojada por aquello **-Britt y yo tuvimos una conversación sobre todo lo que habíamos pasado y lo que queríamos y digamos que estoy poniendo bastante de mi parte por ser mejor. **

**-¿Puedo saber que queríais?-** preguntó Rachel curiosa.

**-Ya sabes Britt quiere estabilidad, seguridad, compromiso y yo siendo he sido más dejada para esas cosas- **respondió la morena.

**-Britt merece la pena San-** le recordó Rachel tomando un sorbo del vino que habían pedido.

**-Lo sé, lo sé, por eso estoy cambiando- **respondió muy orgullosa de sí misma la chica.

**-No quiero que la decepciones otra vez-** pidió Rachel con algo de pena.

**-Te prometo que es mi última intención, no voy a fastidiarlo-** dijo la latina.

**-Así que Santana López va a estar centrada y comprometida, parece que la gente cambia-** se burló la actriz de su amiga.

**-Eso parece-** dijo riendo la chica** -pero basta de hablar de mí, cuéntame como llevas todo, qué tal estás y esas cosas. **

**-Pues la serie intensa, te va a encantar esta temporada Santana, es tan yo… que hasta a mí me sorprende-** le contó más que emocionada la morena.

**-¿No me vas a dar un adelanto?- **pidió la latina.

**-Ya sabes que disfruto más haciéndote sufrir-** se burló Rachel de nuevo.

**-Eres odiosa-** protestó la chica.

**-Lo aprendí de ti- **le recordó Rachel sin parar de reír** -y el resto bien, respecto al reportaje del otro día… tengo que contarte algo. **

**-Dime que no montaste una escena delante de los periodistas con Quinn- **pidió Santana imaginando lo que podría haber pasado.

**-Eh… no delante de los periodistas, en su camerino, te aseguro que no nos oyó nadie-** respondió rápidamente la morena.

**-De acuerdo, más te vale**- advirtió la latina.

**-El caso es que… conseguimos hablar y ser personas racionales y comportarnos- c**ontó la actriz.

**-Me alegro de que no hubiera incidentes entonces- **suspiró aliviada Santana.

**-No fue solo eso… el domingo nos vimos para tomar un café e intentar empezar de cero-** soltó por fin Rachel temiendo la respuesta de Santana.

**-¿Otra vez? ¿Cuántas veces os hace falta empezar de cero antes de que os destruyas mutuamente?- **preguntó su amiga con un tono algo dubitativo.

**-No seas así Santana, esta vez es diferente**- protestó Rachel rápidamente.

**-¿Por qué si puede saberse?-** quiso saber Santana.

**-Porque Quinn tiene pareja y no va a pasar nada entre nosotras, simplemente vamos a llevarnos bien-** le explicó tranquilamente la morena.

**-A veces no entiendo tú necesidad de la rubia en tu vida- s**oltó la latina de mala forma.

**-No sé explicártelo pero Quinn me hace querer ser mejor persona, me calma, me…-** Rachel se quedó callada cuando vio la cara con la que Santana la estaba mirand**o - no me mires con esa cara. **

**-Estás hablando de ella con la misma cara que cuando miras a un cachorrillo Rachel- **se defendió la latina.

**-No es cierto… Quinn no es un cachorrillo-** protestó Rachel conteniendo sus ganas de gritarle dos cosas a su amiga.

**-¿Por qué cada vez que te dejo sola un tiempo en la ciudad vuelves con Quinn?**- quiso saber la latina.

**-No he vuelto con ella- **le recordó Rachel.

**-Ya sabes lo que quiero decir**- dijo la latina.

**-Quinn y yo vamos a trabajar juntas mucho tiempo y vamos a intentar llevarnos bien y quizás ser amigas-** intentó explicar calladamente la morena **-así que para evitar futuros problemas contigo volvamos al estado en el que estábamos antes-**

**-Está bien, volvamos al pacto de no hablar de Quinn-** admitió la latina.

**-Perfecto, no sé ni para que he intentado hablarlo-** dijo Rachel volviendo a centrarse en su plato de comida.

El resto de la comida transcurrió bien, no volvieron a mencionar a Quinn lo que significaba que no había ningún problema entre ellas. La latina le contaba sus últimas historias de trabajo con los clientes y Rachel contaba como iba todo por los estudios. Cuando se despidieron Rachel se volvió a su casa donde no podía evitar pensar en lo molesta que era la actitud de Santana. La latina se tensaba cada vez que pronunciaba el nombre de la rubia y lo cierto era que era muy molesto no poder hablar con tu supuesta mejor amiga de tus problemas solo porque se llevaba mal con esa persona. Decidió ignorarlo y no pensar más en eso, bastante tenía ya en su cabeza así que se metió en la cama y se echó a dormir.

Al otro lado del país estaba Quinn, que una vez más había ido a Nueva York a ver a su hija y sus amigos, era agradable no tener tanto trabajo en LA y poder viajar a menudo a ver a sus padres a Lima o a sus amigos a la ciudad. Llevaba ya allí un par de días cuando consiguió quedar con Kurt para pasar toda la tarde juntos. Estaba en una cafetería tranquila del centro cuando la rubia decidió darle una noticia a su amigo aún sabiendo lo que le esperaba.

**-¿Si te cuento algo prometes no gritarme?**- preguntó la rubia.

**-¿Qué has hecho ahora?-** dijo Kurt temiendo lo peor.

**-Digamos que… Rachel y yo volvemos a hablarnos-** confesó algo sonrojada.

**-¿En serio Quinn**?- preguntó Kurt**- ¿cómo? **

**-Tuvimos un reportaje por la película el fin de semana-** comenzó a explicarle la rubia que le contó la conversación de aquel día y el café del día siguiente**- tengo que admitir que fue agradable. **

**-¿De verdad vas a volver a intentarlo?-** quiso saber su amigo.

**-Nos llevamos bien Kurt, no es que vaya a volver con ella, estoy muy bien con Emily**- le recordó Quinn.

**-Ya pero… no sé, es raro- **fue lo único que pudo decir el chic.

**-Tenemos mucho tiempo que compartir juntas en el futuro, prefiero estar bien con ella que todo el día tensa y no queriendo hacer mi trabajo por su culpa-** explicó la rubia.

**-Eso es verdad-** afirmó Kurt, su amiga tenía razón.

**-Además esta vez es diferente**- insistió la rubia.

**-¿Por qué?-** preguntó Kurt curioso.

**-Porque estoy con Emily, estoy bien con ella y Rachel lo sabe-** respondió Quinn con una seguirá asombrosa.

**-¿Se lo has dicho?-** preguntó sorprendido su amigo.

**-Quería dejar las cosas claras desde el primer momento- **dijo Quinn encogiéndose de hombros** -me dijo que si soy feliz con ella es todo lo que quiere para mí. **

**-Vaya… buena respuesta-** admitió el chico.

**-Cuando quiere puede ser un encanto Kurt- **le recordó Quinn.

**-Lo sé, era su mejor amigo, tiene esa capacidad de ser lo más adorable un minuto y al siguiente ser odiosa-** dijo el chico.

**-La sigue teniendo-** dijo Quinn riendo.

**-Así que va a ser solo eso, amistad ¿verdad?-** preguntó Kurt cuando pararon de reír.

**-Exacto, creo que eso si podríamos hacerlo funcionar-** respondió la rubia.

**-Que poco me fio de ti-** bromeó el chico.

**-Oye un respeto a tus mayores- **protestó Quinn riendo.

**-Te recuerdo que solo eres mayor que yo por meses- **protestó el chico.

**-Lo suficiente- **volvió a burlarse Quinn.

Nueva York y Kurt eran de las cosas que más amaba en el mundo y por eso era tan feliz cuando estaba en la ciudad. Pasó toda la tarde con él antes de irse a casa de Shelby donde le había prometido a la mujer que le haría de canguro de Beth aquella noche para que ella pudiera salir con unos amigos a despejarse del trabajo. Estaba jugando con la pequeña mientras Shelby se arreglaba cuando la mujer se acercó para preguntarle algo.

**-Oye Quinn, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-** dijo cuando estuvo frente a ella.

**-Claro**- aceptó la rubia.

**-Espero no importunarte pero… ¿Sabes algo de Rachel?-** preguntó por fin la mujer.

**-¿De Rachel?-** preguntó confusa.

**-Si, ya sé que vosotras no… que sois complicadas pero últimamente habéis trabajado juntas y no he sabido nada de ella esta semana y me he preocupado- **explicó Shelby.

**-La última vez que hable con ella estaba muy liada con la serie, habrá sido eso**- dijo Quinn intentando no preocuparla más.

**-Si, seguramente- **dijo la mujer.

**-Si le hubiera pasado algo lo sabría Shelby- **le recordó Quinn.

**-Tienes razón, tienes razón-** admitió Shelby** -Siento haberte preguntado por ella.**

**-No te preocupes, de hecho estamos haciendo lo posible por llevarnos bien- **explicó la rubia algo sonrojada.

**-Me alegro mucho Quinn-** dijo con una sonrisa Shelby antes de ir a seguir arreglándose.

La rubia se quedó sola en el apartamento haciendo de canguro de su hija. Jugó con ella, le dio de cenar y puso una película pero la pequeña cayó dormida en mitad de la película. La rubia la llevó a la cama y cuando se sentó de nuevo en el sofá para ver una película más acorde a su edad cogió su móvil e hizo algo impulsivo al mandar aquel mensaje de texto.

**Quinn: **_Shelby dice que la tienes abandonada… _

**Rachel: **_hemos tenido un problema en el estudio y esta semana hemos trabajado el doble =( _

**Quinn: **_¿todo bien? _

**Rachel: **_ahora sí, pero hemos tenido que regrabar un capítulo entero… RESUMEN: tres horas durmiendo cada día esta semana…. _

**Quinn: **_pobrecita… creo que en tal caso te perdonará =) _

**Rachel:**_ dile que me llame mañana que la echo de menos. _

**Quinn: **_se lo diré cuando vuelva, estoy haciendo de canguro de Beth. _

**Rachel: **_¿Cómo está la pequeña? _

**Quinn: **_no tan pequeña ya jaja _

**Rachel: **_quiero ir a verlas pero con la serie y eso… no tengo tiempo _

**Quinn: **_no sé si te acuerdas pero Nueva York es muy bonito en Navidad y tú no tienes que grabar en esa época. _

**Rachel:**_ tienes toda la razón, puede ser que vaya :) _

**Quinn: **_se alegrarán. _

**Rachel: **_¿dónde vas a pasar tú navidad? _

**Quinn:**_ supongo que en Lima, con mi madre, creo que se me haría raro la navidad en LA… sin frío, sin nieve…_

**Rachel: **_lo cierto es que es un poco raro sí jajaja _

**Quinn:** ¿tú no deberías estar durmiendo?

**Rachel: **_de hecho me iba a dormir, necesito recuperar energías. _

**Quinn: **_no te robo más tiempo, descansa Rachel._

**Rachel: **_Buenas noches Quinn =) _

Rachel se durmió aquella noche con una sonrisa en la cara, por una vez Quinn había empezado una conversación con ella desde su nuevo acuerdo de amistad y se sentía muy bien por ello. Aquella conversación dio permiso para que se escribieran más a menudo. No era como con Santana o Sam, que hablaba a diario sobre todo lo que habían hecho, pero ya era raro que pasaran unos días sin saber si seguían vivas. Quinn pasó muchos más días en Nueva York, le contaba a Rachel los musicales que había visto lo que provocaba que la morena se picara y Quinn se burlara mucho ella y disfrutaba haciéndolo porque le hacía conectar con Rachel de nuevo. La actriz e encargaba de mandarle fotos de su piscina, tomando el sol para hacerla rabiar por el tiempo que hacía en la otra costa. En definitiva no eran conversaciones realmente profundas pero lo suficiente para estar creando por fin un lazo de confianza alrededor de su amistad cada día.

Era sábado y Rachel estaba en casa con Sam, habían ido a correr aquella mañana y ahora estaban en casa de la morena para preparar algo de comer y tomar un poco el sol. Rachel se había ido a la cocina a por unos cacahuetes para picar cuando escuchó como Sam la llamaba sin parar.

**-Tienes que ver esto Rachel- **exclamó Sam con su iPad en la mano.

**-¿Qué ha pasado ahora?- **preguntó la actriz dejando la cocina para acercarse a él.

**-Mira lo que se acaba de estrenar-** el chico le pasó la tableta para que leyera la noticia.

**-Nuevo video de The Killer protagonizado por Quinn Fabray- **leyó debajo del video que su amigo le mostraba en la pantalla.

**-Tienes que estar de broma- d**ijo la morena.

**-¿Lo vemos?- **preguntó Sam algo dudoso.

**-Dale al play-** ordenó la morena inmediatamente sentadose en el sofá

_Step out into the Indian dust (Salgo de entre el polvo) _

_I can feel the cracks in my spirit. They're starting to bust (siento las grietas en mi espíritu) _

_Drive by your house, nobody's home (Paso conduciendo por tu casa, no hay nadie)_

_I'm trying to tell myself that I'm better off alone (intento decirme a mi mismo que estoy mejor solo)_

_All my friends say I should move on (todos mis amigos dicen que debería pasar página) _

_She's just another girl, don't let her stick it to your heart so hard (ella es tan solo otra chica, no dejes que se clave tan fuerte en tu corazón)_

_And all my friends say it wasn't meant to be (todos mis amigos dicen que no estaba destinado a ser) _

_and it's a great big world, she's just another girl (another girl) (que es un mundo muy grande y que ella es tan solo una chica cualquiera) _

_I went to see a fortuneteller, that was a trip (Fui a ver a un adivina, fue un viaje) _

_Maybe this confusion's got me losing my grip (quizás esta confusión me tiene sin nada a lo que agarrarme) _

_I can't believe you're out there flying with someone else, uh huh (no me puedo creer que estés por ahí con otro) _

_Now Jason's getting married in the blink of an eye (Ahora Jason se va a casar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos) _

_I got an invitation but I didn't reply (recibí una invitación pero no respondí) _

_Tell your little brother that we put down the gloves (Dile a tu hermano pequeño que nos rendimos) _

_and give him all of my love ( y que le envío todo mi amor) _

_All my friends say I should move on (todos mis amigos dicen que debería pasar página) _

_She's just another girl, don't let her stick it to your heart so hard (ella es tan solo otra chica, no dejes que se clave tan fuerte en tu corazón)_

_And all my friends say it wasn't meant to be (todos mis amigos dicen que no estaba destinado a ser) _

_and it's a great big world, she's just another girl (another girl) (que es un mundo muy grande y que ella es tan solo una chica cualquiera) _

_I could be reelin' them in left and right ( Podría estar yendo a inquire y derecha) _

_something's got a hold on me, tonight (pero algo me sujeta esta noche) _

_Well maybe all of my friends should confront (bueno, quizás todos mis amigos deberían afrontar) _

_The fact that I don't want another girl (el hecho de que no es una chica cualquiera) _

_All of my friends say I should move on (todos mis amigos dicen que debería pasar página) _

_All of my friends say, All of my friends say (todos mis amigos dicen) _

_All of my friends say, She's just another girl (todos mis amigos dicen que es solo otra chica más) _

_Now why can't I sleep at night (Ahora, ¿por qué no puedo dormir por la noche?) _

_and why don't the moon look right (¿Por qué hay algo mal con la luna?) _

_it sailed off but the TV's on (El sonido está alto y la ele encnedida) _

_and it's a great big world (y es un gran mundo) _

_She's just another girl, (es tan solo una chica más) _

_don't let her stick it to your heart so hard (no dejes que se te clave fuerte en el corazón) _

_She's just another girl (es tan solo una chica más)_

_all my friends say she's just another girl (Todos mis amigos dicen que es una chica cualquiera) _

_Another girl (cualquiera) _

**-Vaya eso ha sido… **- comenzó a decir Sam.

**-¿Genial? ¿Caliente? Está guapísima con ese peinado y esa ropa**- interrumpió Rachel dejándose llevar.

**-Contrólate-** dijo riendo Sam.

**-Lo siento es solo que…-** la morena no terminó su frase porque volvió a darle al play para verlo de nuevo.

**-No me llenes el iPad de babas-** se burló Sam que fue a la cocina a por un par de cervezas.

**-Sam… la letra de esta canción es… quiero decir- **Rachel intentaba explicarse pero las palabras no le salían.

**-Rachel, no imagines cosas que no son-** advirtió su amigo.

**-Es solo que Quinn no me ha contado nada de este proyecto las veces que nos hemos visto y no puedo evitar preguntarme por qué- **dijo pensativa la morena.

**-Se le habrá pasado o simplemente no querría hablarlo- **intentó adivinar Sam.

**-Y si…. ¿Y si simplemente significaba algo más para ella?-** soltó por fin Rachel.

**-Rachel-** volvió a advertirle su amigo.

**-Venga la has escuchado, está diciendo que debe pasar página pero no puede, que tan solo soy una chica más, que nos seguimos encontrando que no se cree que esté por ahí con otro**- dijo Rachel que había casi memorizado la letra en esos momentos.

**-Rachel… no quiero ser aguafiestas pero sabes que el single lo decide el grupo ¿verdad?-** le recordó su amigo** -No Quinn, ella probablemente adicionó para el papel casi sin saber que canción era. **

**-Oh… claro… supongo que tienes razón- **admitió la morena cuando lo procesó **-es solo que… **

**-Ya, ya sé, la idea de que Quinn y tú volvais a estar juntas es bonita- **completó Sam su frase.

**-Lo siento, a veces me ilusiono-** dijo Rachel algo apenada.

**-Quinn está con Emily Rachel-** le recordó su amigo algo serio.

**-Lo sé Sam, lo sé-** dijo algo cortante la morena a la que todo su humor acababa de desaparecerle.

**-¿Entonces?- **preguntó el chico.

**-¿Sabes qué? No me apetece hablar más de Quinn, tienes razón, ha sido solo una canción-** dijo levantándose para huir a la cocina.

**-Rachel no te enfades- p**idió su amigo que la había seguido.

**-No me enfado-** intentó disimular la chica.

**-Si, lo has hecho**- repitió el chico- **no quería que te pusieras mal, simplemente me preocupo por ti, no quiero que lo vuelves a pasar mal. **

**-Lo sé Sam-** dijo la morena cediendo un poco**- tienes razón, no sé porque me ilusiono, además no quiero fastidiarla ahora que nos llevamos bien. **

**-Tú misma lo dijiste, prefieres una vida con Quinn de amiga que una vida sin ella- **dijo el chico.

**-Exacto**- afirmó la morena-** no debería pensar más allá, tienes toda la razón. **

**-Ven aquí**- dijo el chico dándole un abrazo-** no me gusta verte triste. **

**-Lo siento, no me pondré así más de verdad- **prometió la chica.

Comieron juntos sin volver a mencionar el video de la rubia, hablando más de otros temas cualquiera. Después de comer el chico decidió volver a su casa a echarse una siesta, no sin antes proponerle un plan a su amiga para aquella noche de sábado.

**-Esta noche voy a la fiesta de unos amigos, ¿quieres venirte?**- sugirió el chico.

**-Prefiero quedarme en casa, me duele un poco la cabeza**- se excusó la morena.

**-Está bien, si necesitas algo llámame-** ofreció el rubio**- sino, te veo mañana. **

**-Hasta mañana Sam-** dijo la morena despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla de su amigo.

Sam se fue dejando a Rachel sola el resto de la tarde en su casa estudiando el nuevo guión que le habían dado el día anterior. La morena como se había prometido a sí misma no volvió a ver aquel videoclip, la tentación fue algo difícil de soportar pero lo consiguió. Estaba sentada en el sofá cansada de estudiarse el guión cuando se le ocurrió una idea. Iba a escribirle un mensaje a Quinn, no había nada de malo en felicitarla por su trabajo, al fin y al cabo ahora era lo que hacían, llevarse bien, animarse y esas cosas de amigos.

**Rachel: **_Enhorabuena, ese videoclip es genial ;) _

**Quinn: **_Gracias! :) ¿Te ha gustado? _

**Rachel: **_es genial, sales muy bien y la canción no la había escuchado pero me gusta mucho. _

**Quinn: **_a mí me encanta esa canción! Ha sido un honor que me quisieran a mí en el video. _

**Rachel: **_no podrían haber elegido a nadie mejor :) _

**Quinn: **_gracias! ¿has visto que guay el vestuario? _

**Rachel:**_ mucho! te sentaba genial, estaba guapísima ;)_

**Quinn:**_ Gracias Rach :) _

**Rachel:**_ la verdad :) _

**Quinn:**_ ¿cómo te has enterado?_

**Rachel: **_hay noticias de ti por todas las páginas con el video. _

**Quinn: **_¿en serio? Voy a verlas! _

Pasó un largo rato sin saber nada de la rubia así que imaginaba que debía estar ocupada haciendo cosas. Lo que no esperaba era que su teléfono sonara de repente y ver el nombre de la chica en su pantalla.

**-Hola-** saludó Quinn en cuanto Rachel cogió su móvil.

**-Hola- **saludó Rachel sonriente** -¿ya te has visto en todas las noticias?**

**-Es genial, dios no sabía que iba a ser tanta publicidad este video- **admitió emocionada la rubia.

**-Sin duda ahora vas a tener muchos más trabajos por aquí-** dijo la morena.

**-Eso espero-** contestó riendo la rubia.

**-Oye y qué haces en casa en sábado por la noche en vez de estar celebrándolo-** quiso saber la actriz morena.

**-Ems ha tenido que irse de viaje de trabajo y yo no tenía ganas de irme este fin de semana a Nueva York- **explicó la rubia que seguía tumbada en su sofá.

**-¿Estás vestida?-** preguntó de repente la morena.

**-Eh.. ¿Rachel? ¿Y esa pregunta?- **dijo Quinn algo confusa al oír aquella pregunta.

**-Eh, eh, no pienses mal, es para ir a tomar algo- **respondió riendo Rachel-** yo tampoco tengo planes y así celebramos tu nuevo proyecto. **

**-Está bien-** aceptó la rubia después de pensárselo un poco**- ¿tardas mucho en estar lista? **

**-¿Nos vemos en una hora?-** sugirió Rachel.

**-Me parece bien-** dijo la rubia-** ¿sabes ese nuevo bar japonés frente a Burns?**

**-Si, lo vi el otro día de pasada- **dijo la morena.

**-Nos vemos ahí si te parece- **propuso la rubia.

**-Me parece perfecto-** aceptó más que alegre la morena. ** -hasta luego Quinn. **

**-Hasta luego Rachel- **se despidió Quinn.

* * *

><p><em>Nueva actualización! Estoy intentando actualizar más a menudo que antes para que no se les haga pesada la historia :) <em>

_A los que creían que el hecho de que Rachel y Quinn se reencontraran y se iban a liar nada más verse... seamos sinceros... eso no sería normal, me parece más lógico como se ha visto en este capítulo que empiecen a tener este tipo de interacciones antes de que alguna se lance ;) _

_Espero que les haya gustado y sobre todo que les guste lo que va a venir ahora... no diré más! Un saludo a todos y gracias! _


	24. Por el buen camino

Rachel colgó el teléfono y se fue corriendo a la ducha, tenía una hora para estar arreglada y en la puerta del restaurante esperando a Quinn cuando llegara. No se complicó mucho con su aspecto, unos vaqueros, una blusa, el pelo suelto y un maquillaje lo suficiente para no tener ni una ojera marcada, tampoco quería que pareciera que se había arreglado mucho para esa noche. Cogió el ferrari y salió corriendo para el centro donde dejó el coche aparcado en un parking unos bloques más abajo del restaurante. Llegó a la puerta y miró su reloj, un minuto antes de la hora prevista, lo había conseguido. Estaba aún mirando el reloj cuando le dieron un golpecito en el hombro.

-Hola- saludó la rubia sonriente cuando Rachel se giró.

-Hola- saludó la morena insegura sobre como saludar a Quinn ¿un abrazo?

-¿Entramos?- sugirió la rubia rompiendo la tensión.

-Si, claro, muero de hambre- dijo Rachel nerviosa girándose para seguir a la rubia.

No tardaron en atenderlas y darles una mesa en la parte más privada del restaurante, si por algo se caracterizaba Hollywood y sus restaurantes era porque casi todos los que tenían algo de prestigio tenían una parte más privada para aquellas ocasiones de famosos. Pidieron una copa de vino cada una lo primero y después ojearon la carta para ponerse de acuerdo sobre que pedir. Cuando el camarero apuntó todo y les hubo servido las bebidas Rachel rompió el hielo felicitando de nuevo a la rubia.

-Brindemos por tu nuevo éxito- propuso la morena.

-Gracias, brindo por eso- dijo la rubia sonriente chocando su copa contra la de Rachel.

-Bueno cuéntame como te dio por querer hacer un videoclip- quiso saber la actriz.

-He sido fan del grupo mucho tiempo, me enteré que buscaban a una chica para el video e hice la audición- le contó la rubia -lo siguiente que supe era que cuando se enteraron de mi audición me quisieron a mi personalmente.

-Vaya, eso debe de subir el ego- bromeó la morena.

-No te haces ni idea de cuanto- admitió Quinn riendo -y ha sido una experiencia muy divertida, sin duda quiero volver a hacerlo.

-Voy a tener que probarlo yo también- dijo la morena de repente.

-De eso nada, yo hago películas y videos y tú películas y series, cada una en su campo- advirtió Quinn a la morena en tono de broma.

-Estoy cansada de la tele- soltó la morena en un suspiro.

-¿En serio?- preguntó sorprendida la rubia.

-Adoro la serie pero llevo seis años de mi vida entregada a ella y quiero cambiar un poco, por eso audicioné para la película- explicó la morena.

-¿Y qué tienes pensado a parte de la trilogía?- preguntó Quinn interesada.

-Lo cierto es que echo mucho de menos la música- dijo Rachel que ya llevaba tiempo pensando aquello.

-Pero también has hecho cosas de música estos años- dijo Quinn recordando varias actuaciones de la chica.

-Seamos realistas, he hecho actuaciones en premios y la banda sonora de una película de dibujos- explicó la morena -no es lo que yo querría de la música.

-¿Entonces? ¿Vas a grabar un disco o algo así?- preguntó Quinn.

-Lo cierto es que…

-Venga ya- interrumpió Quinn al ver la sonrisa en la cara de Rachel.

-Sí, tengo ofertas, aún no tengo contrato oficial pero ya he hablado con la discográfica y hemos mirado canciones y esas cosas- contó Rachel orgullosa de sí misma.

-Oh dios, me alegro mucho Rach- soltó sin pensar antes de corregirse rápidamente -Rachel.

-Aún no es seguro Quinn- le recordó Rachel ignorando el incidente.

-Ya pero es emocionante, sería una gran oportunidad- dijo la rubia alegremente.

-Sin duda- afirmó la morena -oye ¿y tú cuánto hace que no cantas? ¿no quieres hacer nada de música?

-Ya sabes que lo mío siempre fue la actuación y lo tuyo la música- le recordó Quinn haciendo alusión a su tiempo en el Glee.

-Creo recordar que cantabas muy bien Quinn- protestó Rachel.

-No exageres- dijo riendo la rubia.

-No lo hago- negó de nuevo la morena -eras de las mejores del Glee y lo digo yo que ya sabes…

-Que eras la mejor- se burló Quinn.

-Lo has dicho tú no yo- se defendió riendo la actriz.

-Lo reconozco, eras la mejor, no solo como cantante sino lo que eras capaz de transmitir cuando cantabas- dijo Quinn con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro.

-Es uno de los motivos por los que quiero cantar mi propia música, transmitir mis historias, no se puede parecer una tontería- dijo Rachel dejándose llevar por lo que sentía.

-No lo es, te lo aseguro- dijo Quinn.

-Puedes hacer una colaboración conmigo- sugirió Rachel riendo.

-Te aseguro que por muy bien que cantara antes ahora no me escucharás cantar fuera de la ducha o de mi coche- negó la rubia.

-Ya te convenceré- insistió Rachel haciendo reír a ambas.

Siguieron comiendo y disfrutando de la exquisitez de la comida japonesa que tenían delante hasta que no quedo nada en la mesa, fue cuando Rachel tras suspirar y fortines la barriga volvió a hablar.

-Este sushi estaba buenísimo- dijo la morena cuando terminaron de cenar todo lo que habían pedido.

-Totalmente de acuerdo- dijo la rubia estando de acuerdo.

-Deberías… deberías traer a Emily algún día- sugirió algo tímida la morena.

-Si, supongo que lo haré- dijo la rubia, sorprendida porque Rachel dijera ese tipo de cosas.

-¿Cuándo vuelve?- preguntó la morena.

-Se supone que mañana por la noche- respondió la rubia algo extrañada por estar hablando de Emily con Rachel.

-Que rollo trabajar el fin de semana- protestó Rachel.

-Sí pero le han dado un par de días esta semana libres para compensar- respondió sonriente Quinn justo cuando el camarero trajo la cuenta- a medias Rachel, te lo advierto.

-Es lo justo- aceptó la morena riendo dejando la mitad en la cajita de la cuenta.

-Pues listo- dijo Quinn cuando dejó su parte y salieron del restaurante.

-No sé si voy a ser capaz de andar estoy muy llena- bromeó Rachel.

-¿Sabes qué?- preguntó la rubia cuando caminaban hacia sus coches.

-Adelante- dijo la morena.

-Por algún extraño motivo todo esto se siente bien- soltó la rubia sin más.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- quiso saber Rachel

-El hecho de llevarnos bien, pensaba que sería imposible volver a hablarnos sin matarnos pero esta noche me lo he pasado muy bien- confesó Quinn.

-Yo también- dijo Rachel sonriente.

-Sé que estás haciendo un gran esfuerzo por empezar de nuevo y con todo el tema de Emily y demás y lo agradezco- admitió la rubia siendo sincera.

-No tienes que agradecerme nada Quinn, me importas de verdad y si Emily es parte de tu vida también me importa- dijo Rachel lo más calmada que pudo.

-Cuando quieres puedes ser la más encantadora del lugar- se burló la rubia.

-Y la más guapa- se burló Rachel riendo.

-No te lo creas tanto- protestó Quinn dándole un golpecito cariñoso.

-Mi coche está ahí abajo- indicó la morena.

-El mío aquí- dijo Quinn señalando un bonito y elegante coche negro unos metros mas lejos.

-Supongo que es una nos vemos pronto- dijo sonriente Rachel- me lo he pasado muy bien Quinn.

-Yo también Rachel- dijo la rubia- gracias por sacarme de casa para celebrar el video.

-Todo un placer- dijo sin borrar su sonrisa.

-Nos vemos pronto Rachel- se despidió Quinn con una gesto de su mano.

-Hasta pronto Quinn- se despidió la morena caminando de nuevo hacia su coche.

Rachel volvió a casa una noche más feliz, aquella noche podría catalogarse como la mejor del mes, Quinn tenía esa capacidad. Había sido ella la que había sacado el tema de Emily porque quería demostrarle a Quinn que se preocupaba por ella que tenía la capacidad de cambiar, que sus vidas podían estar enlazadas sin crear problemas. Quinn se pasó todo el domingo pensando en tod lo ocurrido con Rachel la noche anterior mientras estaba esperando la llegada de su chica por eso en cuanto escuchó la llave en la puerta salió corriendo a la entrada para recibirla.

-Hola mi amor- saludó Emily nada más abrir la puerta.

-Hola- dijo Quinn yendo corriendo a darle un abrazo- ¿qué tal estás?

-Cansada, ya sabes sin parar de trabajar- respondió la chica que aún no se soltaba.

-Me alegra mucho de que estés aquí- dijo la rubia tirando de ella hasta el sofá intentando n pensar mas en Rachel- mucho mucho.

-A mí también- dijo la morena rompiendo la distancia para darle un beso a su chica.

-Dime que vas a pasar tus días libres sin salir de esta casa- pidió la rubia.

-Voy a pasar estos días sin salir de aquí y sin separarme de ti- aseguró la chica riendo.

-Perfecto

-Además tenemos algo que celebrar- dijo la morena.

-¿Ah si?- quiso saber Quinn.

-Claro, tu video- respondió Emily- siento haberte dejado sola el día del estreno.

-No te preocupes, estás ya aquí y eso es lo que importa- aseguró Quinn.

-¿No hiciste nada anoche?- preguntó curiosamente la chica.

-De hecho sí- admitió la rubia que vio la cara de sorpresa de la chica- Rachel me llamó para felicitarme y me dijo de ir a tomar algo un rato.

-¿Rachel Berry?- preguntó la chica y Quinn asintió con la cabeza- bueno ahora estoy aquí y lo celebraremos a nuestra forma- dijo antes de volver a besarla.

Su ausencia había provocado que Quinn fuera a celebrar su éxito un sábado por la noche con Rachel, no se enfadó, eran amigas pero le molestó que no hubiese sido ella la que estaba allí aquella noche, así que se encargó de hacerle una celebración en casa con vino y sexo. Sin duda la amistad de Rachel y Quinn parecía hacer progresos o al menos de eso estaba completamente segura Rachel que después de la cena del sábado se veía con confianza para escribir a la chica si le apetecía. Estaba en el descanso de la comida del rodaje de la serie y cogió su móvil para escribir a la rubia.

Rachel: se rumorea que tu video tiene muchas visitas

Quinn: lo seeee! Es increíble *-*

Rachel: enhorabuena =)

Quinn: ¿tú no deberías estar grabando?

Rachel: ¿no puedo tener un descanso?

Quinn: como siempre te quejas de que no paras…

Rachel: no me quejo…

Quinn: un poquito sí

Rachel: está bien… un poco sí me quejo

Quinn: así me gusta, admitirlo es el primer paso =D

Rachel: ¿el primero? ¿cuál es el siguiente?

Quinn: no quejarte tanto =D

Rachel: ahí que ver como las sueltas así disimuladamente…

Quinn: lo hago para que mejores :) no te lo tomes mal

Rachel: no lo hago, si viene de ti se que es por mi bien

Quinn: =)

Rachel: vuelvo a grabar para que veas que trabajo!

Quinn: muy bien! y no te quejes de nada :P

Rachel volvió al trabajo con una sonrisa en el rostro que no pasó desapercibida para nadie, Sam se imaginó el motivo por el que venía de tan buen humor y que tendría que tener algo que ver con la rubia pero Kitty, con la que pasaba mucho tiempo últimamente no lo tenía tan claro así que le preguntó directamente, por suerte para Rachel la llamada del director la salvó de tener que dar ninguna explicación en ese momento. Aquella noche cuando terminaron de grabar la morena quiso hablar con su amiga y darle la explicación que no le había dado aquella mañana, además le vendría bien que alguien le diera una nueva perspectiva sobre aquel tema.

-Kitty… ¿puedo hablar contigo?- preguntó la morena cuando salían del estudio.

-Claro, ¿te pasa algo?- preguntó la chica.

-¿Tomamos una cerveza y hablamos?- sugirió Rachel.

-Por supuesto- aceptó la rubia caminando a su lado hasta un bar cercano.

-Verás… ¿recuerdas aquella persona por la que estuve tan mal? ¿mi ex que había recuperado y perdido y esas cosas?- preguntó algo dubitativa Rachel cuando ya estuvieron sentadas en la mesa.

-Sí- afirmó la chica.

-Digamos que ha vuelto a mi vida- soltó por fin.

-Vaya, eso es genial ¿no?- dijo la chica sonriente.

-Es… complicado, tiene pareja y estamos intentando ser amigos o eso creo- explicó mejor Rachel teniendo cuidado con sus palabras para no dejar escapar en ningún momento que era una chica de la que hablaba.

-¿Tiene pareja?- preguntó sorprendida la actriz rubia.

-Sí- afirmó Rachel.

-¿Y vas a soportarlo?- quiso saber curiosa la chica.

-Digamos que prefiero verle feliz con alguien que infeliz conmigo- respondió Rachel que ya tenía automatizada esa respuesta.

-Eso no responde a la pregunta- le recordó la rubia- aunque es muy valiente y maduro pensar así.

-No me queda más remedio o lo acepto o no la… lo tengo en mi vida- dijo Rachel corrigiéndose rápidamente.

-¿Cuándo estás con él que sientes?- preguntó la chica.

-Me siento afortunada de poder pasar tiempo juntos aunque sea como amigos- admitió siendo completamente sincera la morena.

-¿No se te hace duro?- siguió interrogando Kitty.

-Claro que sí Kitty cuando llego a casa, pero cuando estamos juntos no lo pienso, solo disfruto del tiempo- respondió Rachel.

-¿Por eso sonreías al medio día?- se burló la chica.

-Sí, un par de mensajes tontos e inocentes- dijo Rachel encogiéndose de hombros.

-Sabía que algo pasaba- dijo riendo Kitty- ¿te vas a rendir? ¿nada de intentar nada más?

-No me voy a meter a no ser que tenga muy claro que puede pasar algo con ell… él- dijo casi metiendo la pata.

-Rachel… no sé cómo preguntarte esto pero… - la rubia no sabía como preguntar la duda en su cabeza.

-¿Pero?- preguntó Rachel algo dudosa.

-Hay algo que no me estás contando de esta historia ¿Verdad?- dijo por fin la chica.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Rachel nerviosa porque sabía por donde podía ir su intención.

-Siempre que has hablado de esta historia hablas de una persona, pareja, y siempre dudas a la hora de decir algo en concreto- explicó la actriz- esa persona… ¿es una chica?

-Está bien- dijo Rachel calmándose a sí misma- sí, es una chica.

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?- quiso saber su amiga preocupada.

-Porque no, no sé, simplemente no lo sabe nadie- se defendió la morena- bueno excepto Sam.

-Rachel no hay nada malo en estar con una chica, ¿Creías que no iba aceptarlo?- preguntó dolida la rubia.

-No lo sé Kitty, es solo que… Quinn y yo nos peleamos hace cinco años y que haya aparecido ahora así sin más ha sido todo muy complicado- respondió la morena avergonzada.

-Espera, espera, ¿Quinn?- exclamó sorprendida -dime que no es la Quinn de tu nueva película.

-La misma- afirmó Rachel.

-¿Me estás diciendo que Quinn Fabray, nueva estrella de Hollywood es tu ex?- Kitty aún no se creía lo que estaba oyendo.

-Sí- volvió a afirmar la morena.

-De lo que se entera una, vaya-se rió la chica antes de seguir interrogando -¿por qué lo dejasteis?

-Es complicado- protestó la morena.

-Siempre respondes eso- se burló la rubia- cuéntamelo, estoy aquí para eso.

-Está bien- aceptó Rachel antes de hacerle un resumen lo más rápido que pudo de su historia con Quinn desde hacía años hasta ese día- y ahora ella está con otra chica y yo

-Osea que sí que has tenido algo con Sam- dijo Kitty cuando Rachel terminó.

-¿En serio? ¿De toda la historia es lo único que te llama la atención?- dijo la morena algo molesta.

-Perdona, perdona, es solo que al final resulta que sí era cierto- dijo riendo la chica viendo la cara de seriedad de Rachel- vale ya paro, tienes razón, sois complicadas.

-Te lo dije- le recordó Rachel.

-Sinceramente creo que tiene motivo para estar muy enfadada contigo- dijo la rubia dando su opinión- quiero decir la dejaste y luego cuando os encontráis cinco años después te enteras que has estado con su amigo, que también es su ex y que no se lo habías contado.

-Está bien, todo el mundo es equipo Quinn, ya lo sé- dijo cansinamente Rachel.

-No es eso, solo daba mi punto de vista para decirte que deberías considerarte afortunada de que aún así te de una última oportunidad- le recordó la rubia.

-Lo sé, de verdad que lo sé- admitió Rachel.

-No la conozco en persona pero Quinn tiene que tener muy buen corazón para ser así- dijo Kitty pensativa.

-Es la mejor persona que conozco Kitty, nunca he visto que haga cosas con maldad excepto cuando me torturaba en el instituto pero eso era porque estaba enamorada de mí- dijo Rachel recordando aquellos días.

-Espera, esa parte no me la has contado- protestó Kitty- y no me digas que es complicada.

Rachel no pudo evitar reír antes de contarle a la chica como había empezado su verdadera historia con Quinn, por esos días en el instituto cuando la chica era la reina de las animadores y ella una pobre perdedora del Glee Club. Sentaba bien pasar una noche hablando de esas cosas con alguien que no las había vivido porque le daba una nueva perspectiva de sus actos, aunque le había dejado claro que estaba en el equipo Quinn como lo llamaba Rachel a todos los que le daban la razón a ella.

Sus días empezaban a ser más entretenidos, entre Sam, Kitty, Quinn y en ocasiones aunque ya no tan habitualmente Santana, siempre tenía algo que hacer. Los días de tristeza y compasión se habían quedado atrás, por fin disfrutaba su vida como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía. Lo cierto era que echaba de menos a la latina, últimamente pasaba más tiempo con Brittany que con ella por lo que no fue raro que en una de sus cenas saliera el tema de conversación o más bien Rachel decidiera sacarlo para intentar solucionar aquello.

-¿Puedo ser directa?- preguntó la morena.

-Adelante- pidió Britt.

-¿Sabes exactamente que le pasa a Santana conmigo?- preguntó por fin Rachel.

-Solo sé que tú has vuelto a llevarte bien con Quinn- dijo la bailarina que no quería meterse en medio de aquella pelea.

-Pero ya hemos hablado de eso y la conclusión fue que mientras no hablaremos de ella todo estaba bien- explicó Rachel.

-Sí, se de vuestro acuerdo- le informó la chica.

-No quiero perderla Britt pero es que me parece absurdo todo este comportamiento- aseguró la morena.

-Santana es… complicada- dijo Brittany a falta de una palabra mejor.

-Lo sé pero estoy cansada de pelearme con ella cada vez que nos vemos- admitió la morena.

-Está bien, ¿quieres que sea sincera?- preguntó Brittany.

-Absolutamente- pidió Rachel.

-Cuando volviste con Quinn, Santana tenía miedo de perderte y supongo que el que sea tu amiga le hace recordar que te puede perder en cualquier momento-explicó lo mejor que pudo la bailarina que había hablado sobre el tema con su chica -elegiste una vez el trabajo por encima de Quinn y todos sabemos que ya no volverás a anteponer nada a ella, y eso la incluye a ella.

-Pero no es justo, yo no voy a dejar de lado a Santana por ser amiga de Quinn- protestó Rachel.

-Pero a ella le da esa sensación- le repitió Britt.

-Está bien, hablaré con ella e intentaré solucionarlo- dijo la morena algo apenada.

Rachel quería arreglar las cosas con Santana y lo iba a hacer, solo que no inmediatamente después de la conversación con Britt, no quería que su amiga pensara que había sido la bailarina la que había incitado todo aquello y se enfadara más aún así que decidió esperar unos días antes de llamarla y quedar con ella.

Mientras tanto Quinn disfrutaba de su vida en Los Ángeles, aunque seguía echando de menos el no parar de la vida en Nueva York por eso sus viajes a la ciudad seguían siendo constantes. Emily y ella prácticamente vivían juntas, aunque la chica conservaba su apartamento era raro el día que no lo pasaba en casa de la rubia por eso odiaba cuando se iba al otro lado del país y tenía que volver a su solitario apartamento. Aquel día cuando Quinn le dijo a su chica que se volvía a machar a Nueva York iba a ser diferente.

-¿Te vas a Nueva York otra vez?- preguntó con pena Emily.

-Sí- afirmó la rubia.

-No quiero que te vayas, estoy demasiado acostumbrada a ti- protestó la morena.

-Por eso quería proponerte algo- dijo sonriente Quinn captando su atención.

-Te escucho- dijo la chica.

-Vente conmigo- pidió ilusionada Quinn.

-¿Quieres que vaya contigo a Nueva York?- preguntó sorprendida Emily.

-Sí, así conocerías a Kurt y a Blaine y verías mi ciudad favorita del mundo- Quinn tiró de ella para acercarla.

-Es genial- dijo Emily aún sorprendida.

-¿Aceptas?- preguntó Quinn dudosa.

-Si, sí- afirmó antes de besarla.

-Me alegro pero te advierto que allí hace frío- dijo riendo la rubia.

-Te tendré a ti para dar calor- bromeó la morena.

Unos días después las dos aterrizaba en la otra costa para unos días de vacaciones juntas. Quinn disfrutó enseñando la ciudad y haciendo de anfitriona de su chica a todos los sitios que la llevaba, desde la que fue su universidad a Central Park. Necesitaba incluir mas a Emily en su vida, necesitaba sentir que de verdad aquello era lo correcto y sobre todo necesitaba alejarse de La y la tentación deje dar con Rachel. Había nevado lo que hacía la ciudad más bonita aún o eso le explicaba la chica a Emily. La morena podía ver y comprobar aquellos días porque Quinn hacía tantos viajes, estaba enamorada de la ciudad, su forma de hablar y su sonrisa constante se lo demostraba, solo esperaba que finalmente la rubia se sintiera así sobre Los Ángeles.

Por supuesto no faltó una cena con Kurt y con Blaine después de ir a ver al chico a su obra musical en Broadway. Después de la cena habían ido a tomar unas cervezas, Blaine estaba en la mesa junto a Emily contando alguna anécdota mientras Kurt y Quinn pedían las bebidas en la barra.

-Vale ahora que estamos solos voy a decírtelo- comenzó a decir el chico- esa chica es genial.

-Te lo dije- dijo orgullosa la rubia.

-Así que todo era cierto, que te gusta, que es serio, que casi vivís juntas- dijo el chico admirándola.

-Todo cierto, ¿creías que te mentía para disimular?- bromeó la rubia.

-No creía que me mintieras pero sí que exageraras un poquito- admitió el chico riendo- la forma en que te mira… a esa chica le importas mucho.

-Y a mí ella- dijo intentando en parte convencerse a si misma.

-Entonces…¿no crees que deberías contarle algo?- le recordó Kurt.

-No me recuerdes ese tema Kurt- protestó la rubia.

-Ya sabes lo que pienso sobre ocultarle lo de Rachel y más ahora que es tu amiga- explicó el muchacho.

-Quiero ser sincera es solo que… no veo el momento de decir eso, no es fácil y estamos tan bien- se defendió Quinn.

-Tú haz lo que quieras es tu relación- dijo Kurt- es solo que después de verte con ella y como os comportáis… no la pierdas Quinn, Emily es de las buenas.

-Lo sé- admitió con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Sé que lo sabes pero por alguna razón no hablas de ella como cuando volviste con Rachel- dijo Kurt aún dudaosa.

-Kurt, estoy bien con ella y Rachel es solo mi amiga- repitió de nuevo.

-Está bien, lo que tú digas, engáñate todo lo que quieras- dijo el diseñador.

-Mejor vamos a divertir todos, vamos.

-Vale- dijo el chico cogiendo las bebidas y volviendo a la mesa.

-Blaine deja de aburrir a mi chica- bromeó la rubia cuando volvieron junto a ellas y dejó un tierno beso en su mejilla.

-Que conste que era ella la que me contaba una historia- se defendió el cantante.

Provocó la risa entre todos que siguieron bebiendo y disfrutando un rato más de aquella divertida noche en la ciudad. Lo único que les faltó por hacer en la ciudad era visitar a Shelby y a Beth pero por alguna razón Quinn aún no estaba preparada para ese paso. Era un poco complicado explicarle a tu chica que tenías una hija la cual había adoptado la madre de tu ex novia en el instituto y que seguías manteniendo el contacto y las visitas semanales con ella sin mencionar que Rachel tenía algo que ver en aquella historia. Sin duda Quinn empezaba a meterse en un embrollo de mentiras del que le iba a ser difícil salir más adelante.

* * *

><p>Siento haber tardado más de lo que os dije en actualizar pero se me rompió el ordenador :(por suerte he sido capaz de escribir y actualizar desde el iPad pero por eso no están los diálogos en negro como habitualmente... Lo siento pero quería actualizar para que siguierais la historia y desde la tablet no podía marcarlos bien ...<p>

en cuanto a la historia como les prometí Rachel y Quinn avanzan por el buen camino y a la rubia les están entrando las dudas ¿no creen? Gracias por su paciencia y por seguir! Se prevén mas avances en los próximos capítulos ;)

un saludo, nos vemos pronto :)


	25. Casualidad

La última temporada de la serie estaba siendo más intensa que todas las anteriores por lo que Rachel y Sam querían que llegara el fin de semana para poder tener algo de descanso, y dormir más de 5 horas diarias. Aquel sábado Sam había aparecido después de comer en casa de su vecina para tomar el sol, el chico podía tomar el sol perfectamente solo en su casa pero aquello ya era una tradición desde que se habían comprado las dos casas. Después de tostarse al sol durante varias horas Sam decidió que aquel día tenían que hacer algo más productivo que dormir y estar tumbados.

**-Es sábado-** le recordó Sam.

**-Lo sé-** dijo la morena sin moverse.

**-Pues venga, no vamos a quedarnos aquí tirados sin hacer nada**- protestó el chico.

**-¿Tienes un plan mejor?- **preguntó Rachel girándose para mirarlo confundida.

**-Por supuesto- **afirmó el chico sonriente **-y te incluye a ti.**

**-Que afortunada me siento-** se burló la chica.

**-Me voy a mi casa a ducharme y vestirme, cuando venga te quiero lista- **advirtió Sam poniéndose de pie para marcharse.

**-¿Dónde vas a llevarme?-** preguntó Rachel curiosa.

**-Solo te diré que deberías ponerte un bonito vestido y unos tacones porque vamos a un sitio especial- **respondió orgulloso y misterio.

**-Voy a reconocer que siento curiosidad- **dijo riendo la morena.

**-Y claro como vamos a un sitio de categoría tenemos que llevar un coche de categoría-** comenzó a decir el chico antes de marcharse.

**-En serio tu obsesión con mi Ferrari empieza a preocuparme**- protestó la morena.

**-¿Me lo dejas?-** suplicó de rodillas frente a ella.

**-Sí, iremos en él, aunque a este ritmo voy a terminar vendiéndotelo-** ironizó la chica que le lanzó las llaves del coche a su amigo antes de subir a arreglarse.

Rachel hizo lo que Sam le había pedido, subió a ducharse, eligió uno de sus vestidos y unos botines de tacón negro y bajó al salón a esperarle. Lo cierto era que estaba emocionada por esa noche, cuando Sam improvisaba planes solía ser el mejor y si le había dicho que tenía que vestirse así sería por algo bonito. El chico no tardó en llamar al timbre, Rachel tuvo que reconocer que iba guapo, un vaquero oscuro, una camisa blanca con los dos últimos botones desabrochados y una chaqueta negra.

**-Estás muy guapa Rachel-** dijo el chico cuando se montaban en el coche.

**-Tú tampoco estás nada mal hoy-** se burló la morena.

**-¿Era necesario el tono de broma?**- dijo con voz de pena el chico.

**-No lo era, estás guapo y el pelo así te sienta muy bien-** admitió la morena.

**-Estaba harto del pelo tan largo, necesitaba un corte- **reconoció el chico riendo y pasando su mano por el pelo corto.

**-¿Me vas a decir ya donde vamos?- **preguntó de camino Rachel.

**-Está bien**- respondió Sam desvelando el secreto **-a Mars. **

**-Tienes que estar de broma- **dijo emocionada Rachel.

**-No lo estoy-** aseguró Sam.

**-Dicen que es de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad y no he estado nunca-** explicó la morena.

**-Por eso te llevo-** dijo riendo el chico por la actitud de la actriz **-me lo recomendó un amigo el otro día. **

Sam llegó y le dejó las llaves del Ferrari al aparca coches a pesar de sus dudas por no ser el quien lo aparcara. Rachel agarró dulcemente a Sam del brazo y lo siguió al interior del restaurante. El chico fue a hablar con el metre para pedir una mesa para los dos mientras ella esperaba ahí. Cuando se giró hacia la zona de las mesas se encontró dos rostros más que conocidos pero sobre todo a uno que la miraba justo en ese momento.

**-No puede ser- **murmuró al ver a Rachel al ver a quien tenía delante.

**-Hola Rachel- **saludó Emily al verla.

**-Ho…Hola- **saludó la morena cuando vio quien estaba sentada junto a ella.

**-Que sorpresa verte por aquí- **dijo por fin Quinn cuando reaccionó.

**-¿Rachel?-** dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

**-Estoy aquí- **dijo girándose y llamando a Sam.

**-Nuestra mesa estará preparada en un minuto- **dijo al chico acercándose y viendo a Rachel junto a otra chica pero sobre todo a Quinn en la mesa de delante.

**-Mira a quien me he encontrado-** dijo Rachel para que despertara.

**-Hol.. Hola- **saludó Sam cuando reaccionó algo desconcertado.

**-Sam esta es Emily-** dijo presentándole a la chica.

**-Soy una gran fan tuya- **dijo la morena mientras le daba la mano.

**-Gracias, un placer conocerte**- dijo el chico amablemente.

**-Y ella es Quinn Fabray- **dijo Rachel que imaginaba que Emily no sabía que Sam y Quinn se conocían de antes, al igual que ellas.

**-Un placer- **saludó Sam dándole la mano y siguiendo la corriente a Rachel.

**-Igualmente-** dijo Quinn manteniendo la compostura.

**-¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal te va todo?**- preguntó Emily directa a Rachel.

**-Su mesa está lista caballero- a**nunció el camarero junto a Sam.

**-Espera, ¿por qué no os sentáis con nosotras?- **sugirió Emily mirando a Quinn sonriente- **aún no hemos pedido nada y podemos ponernos al día y conocer mejor a esta chico- **bromeó señalando a Sam.

**-No… no creo que sea una buena idea-** dijo por fin la rubia hablando.

**-Si lo cierto es que sería raro**- dijo la morena queriendo evitar el momento incómodo entre Sam y Quinn.

**-Oh claro, queréis intimidad para esta solos- **soltó Emily con algo de picardía.

**-¿Qué? no no, nosotros no somos parejas-** dijo rápidamente y bastante nerviosa Rachel mirando a Quinn-** Sam y yo somos buenos amigos.**

**-Buenos amigos-** repitió Quinn casi sin poder evitarlo de mala manera.

**-Entonces… ¿os unís?- **preguntó Emily por última vez

**-De hecho nos uniremos a vosotras encantados- **terminó por aceptar Rachel comunicándole al camarero su nueva situación en aquella mesa y sentándose junto a Quinn.

Rachel notó durante la cena como Emily y Quinn compartían miradas y como la morena no dudaba en regalarle más de una sonrisa a su chica. No había dejado pasar por alto tampoco las malas caras de la rubia cuando Sam contaba algo que Rachel y él habían hecho juntos o cuando le reía las bromas a su amigo. Quinn estaba luchando por contenerse delante de todos para no saltar a pegar gritos allí mismo.

El hecho de tener a Sam en la mesa relajó el ambiente, el chico era realmente divertido y Emily se llevaba bien con él así que llevaron casi todo el peso de la conversación hablando entre ellos. Rachel habló con Quinn un par de veces y también con Emily, debía de reconocer que la chica era encantadora y que sin duda la rubia tenía buen ojo para escoger pareja. Tuvo que respirar profundo para contener sus celos alguna que otra vez, se alegraba de que Quinn fuera feliz pero no era de piedra y aquella situación era un poco difícil de llevar.

El tema del trabajo, los rodajes, los amigos comunes y la película fue bastimente el tema de conversación. Rachel hizo contacto visual en varias ocaciones con Quinn antes de que esta apartara la vista. Rachel quería pedirle perdón por tener que estar aguantando esa situación con Sam allí pero la rubia siempre apartaba la mirada. La rubia notaba la mirada de pena de Rachel cuando la observaba pero no iba a ceder, tenía que aguantar aquello para no tener que dar explicaciones a Emily, sobre Sam o sobre Rachel.

**-Voy al baño-** dijo la rubia en un momento de la cena.

**-Lo cierto es que yo también- **dijo de repente Rachel cuando la rubia ya se había marchado. **-¿Quinn?**

**-¿Qué haces aquí Rachel?-** preguntó Quinn dándose la vuelta en el baño y encontrando a Rachel.

**-Quería un minuto para hablar contigo… sin ellos- r**espondió la morena.

**-Está bien-** aceptó la rubia.

**-Esto es incómodo-** dijo la morena.

**-Si lo es-** admitió Quinn.

**-No pretendía… quiero decir que Sam y yo no somos nada**- intentó explicar algo nerviosa.

**-No tienes que darme explicaciones Rachel**- le recordó Quinn claramente dolida por la presencia del chico allí-** yo estoy con Emily y si tú estás con él y eres feliz no pasa nada. **

**-Pero claramente te molesta, solo haces mirarle mal-** protestó Rachel infantilmente.

**-Claro que me molesta, te acostaste con él año y medio en lugar de estar conm… -**se calló a tiempo la rubia.

**-¿En lugar de qué?-** quiso saber Rachel acercándose a ella.

**-De nada Rachel, da igual- **dijo la rubia dándole la espalda.

**-No da igual, creía que éramos amigas y ahora estás aquí casi gritándome y mirándome mal y no contándome las cosas**- protestó Rachel.

**-En lugar de liarte con cualquiera que yo no conociera y al que no tuviera que verle la cara por ser tu amiga- **dijo por fin Quinn admitiendo el motivo de su enfado.

**-¿Solo es por eso?- **preguntó Rachel que esperaba otra respuesta**- ¿solo es porque tienes que verle la cara como amiga? **

**-Yo….-** Quinn dudó antes de ser capaz de responder a aquello, si dejaba que Rachel conociera sus dudas respecto a sus sentimientos sabía lo que podía pasar**- claro, ¿por qué iba a ser?**

**-Si quieres podemos irnos- **fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Rachel-** diré que me encuentro mal y ya está. **

**-No, no quiero que te vayas- **dijo rápidamente la rubia.

**-¿No?**- preguntó Rachel sin poder contener una pequeña sonrisa.

**-No quiero arruinar la noche por esto**- dijo Quinn algo avergonzada disimulando.

**-¿Entonces quieres que me quede?-** preguntó Rachel más esperanzada.

**-Yo… ya hemos pedido la comida y Emily y Sam parecen llevarse bien-** justificó Quinn que no quería que la morena se fuera a pesar de la presencia de Sam.

**-De acuerdo- **aceptó Rachel que vio como Quinn iba a salir del baño**- Quinn. **

**-¿Si?**- preguntó girándose para mirarla.

**-Emily no sabe nada de ti y de mí ¿verdad? ni de Sam- **quiso saber la morena.

**-No**- negó la rubi**a- y te agradezco que lo hayas disimulado bien, te lo agradezco de verdad. **

**-Claro…- **dijo la morena con media sonrisa.

**-Deberíamos volver antes de que venga a buscarnos-** dijo Quinn antes de salir de aquel baño directa a la mesa.

Volvieron a sentarse en la mesa con los chicos a los que encontraron riendo sobre algo que estaba contando Sam. El resto de la cena fue sin problemas, Rachel y Quinn parecían haberse calmado después de su conversación en el baño

**-Ha sido un placer cenar con vosotras chicas-** dijo Sam cuando salieron del restaurante.

**-Lo mismo digo, un placer conocerte-** dijo Emily agarrando el brazo de Quinn dulcemente.

**-A ver si ahora os vais a hacer mejores amigos-** bromeó Rachel queriendo quitar tensión al momento.

**-No sería mala idea, repetir una cena como esta-** sugirió Emily.

**-Claro, claro, cuando queráis-** dijo Rachel rápidamente.

**-Si, ¿por qué no?- **dijo Quinn siguiendo la corriente de aquella situación.

**-Es tarde, será mejor que nos vayamos-** dijo por fin Rachel.

**-Tienes razón**- admitió Emily mirando su reloj.

**-Nuestro coche está por allí- **señaló Sam.

**-El nuestro por allí- d**ijo Quinn en dirección opuesta por suerte para ella.

**-Pues lo dicho, espero que nos veamos pronto- **dijo Sam para despedirse.

**-Sin duda, eso espero- **se despidió Emily.

**-Nos vemos chicas-** dijo Rachel dándose la vuelta para marcharse por fin.

**-Vaya eso ha sido… curioso-** dijo a falta de una palabra mejor Sam cuando se alejaron suficiente.

**-Ha sido un poco tenso al principio**- admitió la morena**- menos mal que nadie se lleva mal contigo. **

**-Excepto Quinn- **puntualizó el chico riendo.

**-Pero lo de Quinn es distinto, tiene un motivo razonable- **la defendió Rachel- **no conozco a nadie que te haya odiado al conocerte.**

**-Soy un chico encantador y divertido-** se burló Sam riendo.

**-Tonto-** protestó Rachel dándole un golpecito antes de montarse en el coche.

**-¿Me vas a contar que habéis hecho en el baño?**- preguntó el chico mientras conducía.

**-Hemos hablado, nada más- **aclaró la chica- **que Emily no sabía nada de nosotros y que le dolía que me hubiese acostado contigo, no con otro porque a ti te tenía que ver a menudo si queríamos ser amigas. **

**-¿No crees que es raro?-** preguntó Sam.

**-¿El qué?- **preguntó Rachel confusa sin saber que quería decir su amigo.

**-Que no sepa nada de ti y de ella, no sé, lleva tiempo con esa chica y parecen muy serias, ¿no crees que debería habérselo contado?- ** dijo el chico.

**-No voy a meterme en lo que Quinn decide hacer con Emily, Sam, es su decisión no contárselo-** afirmó Rachel seriamente.

**-Pero es hipócrita- **protestó el rubio.

**-¿Qué quieres decir?-** quiso saber Rachel algo a la defensiva.

**-Tú no le contaste lo nuestro y mira como se puso después y ella está haciendo lo mismo con Emily**- le recordó el chico respondiendo a su pregunta.

**-Puede que tengas razón pero es su decisión Sam, no voy a meterme ahí- **volvió a repetir la chica siendo clara **-bastante celos me tengo que aguantar ya cuando las veo juntitas como para meterme en su relación. **

**-Así que estás celosa-** se burló el chico riendo.

**-¿Cómo no iba a estarlo?-** dijo Rachel como si fuera obvio** -¿has visto como la miraba? ¿cómo ser reía? **

**-Sí, parecen felices-** respondió sinceramente Sam.

**-Supongo aunque Quinn… da igual… yo me callo y sonrío porque soy su amiga y nada más y tengo que aceptar que es feliz y que esta con ella pero eso no quita que tenga celos de no ser yo- **dijo la morena soltando por fin lo que llevaba dentro después de aquella noche.

**-Pues lo estás controlando muy bien, al menos delante de ella-** dijo el chico para animarla.

**-Mi trabajo me cuesta y por algo soy buena actriz- **dijo la morena encogiéndose de hombros cuando por fin el chico paro el coche frente a su casa**- gracias por aguantar todo lo de esta noche y portarte tan bien delante de Quinn. **

**-Sabía que era importante para ti, no tienes que darme las gracias- **dijo Sam quitándole importancia.

**-Necesito dormir, ha sido agotador mantener la compostura tantas horas-** admitió la morena.

**-Vete a descansar**- dijo el chico dejando un beso en su mejilla-** mañana te llamo. **

**-Hasta mañana Sam**- se despidió la chica saliendo hacia su casa.

Otra conversación había tenido lugar en la otra pareja cuando se habían separado a la salida del restaurante.

**-Ha sido interesante la cena de hoy- d**ijo Emily cuando se alejaron de los chicos.

**-Sin duda**- dijo la rubia con una media sonrisa.

**-Me ha caído genial Sam, es encantador- **siguió hablando la otra chica.

**-Sí, es muy bueno**- afirmó la rubia siguiendo la corriente.

**-No lo conocías ¿no?- **preguntó la morena con algo de malicia.

**-No, no, Rachel no lo ha traído ningún día que hayamos quedado-** respondió rápidamente la rubia.

**-Es mucho más guapo en persona-** dijo la chica.

**-Cierto, la tele no le hace justicia-** dijo Quinn fingiendo algo de emoción.

**-Te apetece lo que hemos dicho de otra cena ¿verdad**?- preguntó entonces su chica algo preocupada.

**-Claro, claro, ya sabes Rachel es mi amiga y tú eres mi chica, Sam me ha caído bien, no hay problema**- afirmó Quinn antes de darle un rápido beso.

**-Me hace ilusión salir con más gente, tener amigos en común y esas cosas de pareja-** dijo la chica rodeándola con sus brazos.

**-Si...claro-** afirmó Quinn, aunque claramente prefería no incluir a Sam en aquella ecuación**.**

**-¿Estás bien?**- preguntó Emily. cuando se montaban en el coche.

**-¿Yo? Claro claro, ¿por qué no iba a estarlo?-** preguntó nerviosa.

**-No sé, has estado rara gran parte de la noche- **dijo Emily intentando saber que pasaba.

**-No.. .es solo que me ha sentado algo mal de la cena , tranquila nada más**- dijo quitándole importancia.

Quinn condujo lo más rápido que pudo para llegar a casa. Apenas tuvo tiempo de soltar las llaves y el bolso en la entrada cuando agarró a Emily para besarla, quería olvidar esa noche y lo quería hacer saciándose de sexo con su chica durante horas. Sin embargo la rubia no sabía que no iba a ser tan fácil borrar aquella noche de su memoria. Estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno para llevárselo a la cocina mientras Emily como era habitual leía el periódico en el sofá.

**-Somos noticia-** bromeó Emily.

**-¿De qué hablas?-** preguntó Quinn con los dos cafés en la mano.

**-Toma- **dijo cambiándole un café por el ipad.

**_-'Cena de estrellas'- _**ponía el titular antes de seguir leyendo el artículo- **_'La pasada noche en un conocido restaurante de la ciudad pudimos ver como Rachel Berry cenaba con Sam Evans, Quinn Fabray y la que hemos sabido es Emily Fields, que trabaja junto a ellas en una nueva película- _**siguió leyendo Quinn- **_'no es raro ver a Rachel con Sam ya que parecen que no se separan últimamente pero si nos ha sorprendido verla con su compañera de reparto ya que no habíamos vuelto a verlas juntas desde los rodajes. Teniendo en cuenta que Emily es la jefa da casting de la saga, ¿estaría Rachel intentando meter a su chico de oro en la próxima película? Seguro que pronto lo sabremos' _**

**-Oye pues creo que hace falta gente para la próxima peli-** bromeó Emily.

**-Simplemente por no darles la razón no le hagas el casting-** dijo Quinn medio en broma media en serio.

**-No seas tonta, ¿no quieres trabajar con Sam?-** preguntó metiendo en dedo en la herida.

**-No-** respondió la rubia seriamente.

**-¿Puedo saber por qué?-** preguntó algo molesta la morena.

**-Me da igual Emily, no quiero hablar más de esto, si quieres hacerle el casting hazlo-** dijo para terminar la conversación.

**-¿Qué demonios te pasa?**- preguntó Emily más confusa aún.

**-Nada, me duele la cabeza-** dijo Quinn huyendo al sofá.

**-Voy a tener que acostumbrarme a esto de salir en noticias y esas cosa ¿no?- **preguntó con algo de pena Emily acercándose a Quinn para calmarla.

**-Supongo que sí, en Nueva York no hay tanto periodista pero aquí salen de debajo de las piedras y parecen saber todo lo que hago así que…- d**ijo la rubia algo apenada.

**-Creo que compensa por estar contigo**- dijo Emily entonces.

**-Ohhh mira quien se ha levantado romántica**- dijo la rubia sonriente acercándose a ella y olvidando el incidente de Sam minutos antes.

**-Es cierto-** aseguró la morena.

En otro barrio de la ciudad de Los Ángeles, Rachel y Sam también se encontraban desayunando, los chicos habían ido a correr como era habitual ya los domingos por la mañana y ahora desayunaban en casa del modelo café, zumo y tostadas. El chico estaba terminando de preparar el pan mientras Rachel miraba algo en su móvil.

**-Tienes que estar de broma**- dijo Rachel leyendo su twitter.

**-¿Qué pasa?-** preguntó preocupado.

**-Volvemos a ser noticia-** explicó la morena dándole su móvil.

**-Dios mío, como inventan-** exclamó el rubio cuando leyó lo que Rachel le estaba dando-** ¿te imaginas yo en tu película?**

**-No me quiero imaginar los rumores- **respondió la morena**- probablemente dirían que Quinn tú y yo hemos hecho un trío o algo así. **

**-No me importaría-** bromeó Sam ganándose un golpe de su amiga**- está bien, era broma. **

**-Mañana me espera un día muy divertido-** dijo entonces la morena.

**-¿Por qué?- **preguntó Sam sin entender nada.

**-Tengo que ir con Santana la discográfica que te conté para el tema del contrato y el disco-** explicó la rubia.

**-Vaya pero si eso es genial- **exclamó el chico dándole un abrazo.

**-Lo es si obviamos esta noticia y como seguro que Santana me lo echa en cara-** le recordó Rachel.

**-Pasa de ella, últimamente está también raro conmigo si te consuela- **le confesó su amigo.

**-Eso es porque pasas mucho tiempo conmigo y yo paso tiempo con Quinn, es una cadena- **dedujo la morena recordando su conversación con Britt y como aún no había tenido la conversación que debía con Santana.

Aquel lunes Rachel tenía que reunirse con Santana en los estudios del sello discográfico con el que habían estado negociando en los últimos tiempos por un contrato para un disco. Todo había ido hasta ahora, lo que hacía indicar que aquel día Rachel debía de salir de aquel edificio de oficinas con los papeles firmados y con ganas de empezar a trabajar en su nuevo proyecto. Llegó justo a la hora, por lo que no tuvo mucho tiempo de hablar con su amiga antes de entrar en aquella reunión que se prolongó durante más de una hora. Tras un par de detalles que se cambiaron en el momento Rachel firmó su contrato, oficialmente iba a tener un disco de música y no podía esperar a compartir la noticia aunque la discográfica le había pedido que les dejara hacer a ellos mismo el anuncio un par de días después en un evento que tenían preparado. Cuando salieron del edificio y Rachel se sintió liberada y alegre le pidió a Santana ir a tomar un café para desayunar y festejar aquel momento y la latina aceptó sin problemas.

**-San… no solo quería que lo celebráramos, también quería hablar contigo-** admitió la morena.

**-Te escucho**- dijo la latina.

**-Últimamente nos hemos distanciado un poco-** comenzó a explicar lo más relajada que pudo Rachel.

**-Has tenido otros entretenimientos- **le interrumpió la latina.

**-San, déjame terminar-** pidió Rachel lo más calmada que podía estar.

**-Está bien, lo siento-** se disculpó la chica.

**-Quiero que sepas que no voy a dejar de ser tu amiga porque me lleve bien con Quinn-** confesó por fin-** Quinn tiene su novia y su vida y yo tengo mi vida, que seamos amigas no impide que tú y yo nos vayamos a separar. **

**-No parece eso desde que volvió- **se quejó Santana.

**-Lo sé pero yo te he dejado distanciarte con todo este asunto de no hablar de ella y demás-** explicó Rachel- y se acabó.

**-No fue tan buena idea lo de hacer como si no existiera-** admitió la latina.

**-Sé que a Sam últimamente tampoco le has tratado muy bien-** dijo la morena cambiando un poco el tema.

**-Se queja mucho**- se defendió la latina.

**-Santana, te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que dice la verdad-** le recordó Rachel.

**-Está bien, a lo mejor he proyectado mi enfado un poco en él- **reconoció la latina.

**-Vamos a quedar un día todos y ser personas normales- **sugirió Rachel-** Sam y yo echamos de menos verte ceder ante Britt. **

**-Oye, yo no cedo-** protestó la latina.

**-Desde que estás completamente comprometida a ella tengo entendido que sí-** se burló la morena de nuevo.

**-Está bien, quedemos para cenar un día y lo comprobáis-** dijo orgullosa.

**-Esta es la Santana que me gusta- **dijo Rachel con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Cuando Santana entraba razón podía ser la persona más comprensible del planeta y Rachel se alegraba de recuperar poco a poco a su amiga. Sabía que el tema Quinn aún suponía una barrera entre ellas, pero estaban dando pequeños pasitos para que la barrera bajara poco a poco. La presencia de Britt siempre ayudaba y sobre todo la de Sam por lo que aquella cena de los cuatro sería una forma de recordarse lo bien que se lo pasaban juntos. A pesar de alguna broma de la latina sobre las nuevas amistades y las cenas en pareja junto a Quinn y su chica, si Santana ya hacía bromas al respecto, el asunto no era tan malo como parecía por lo que las cosas seguían mejorando.

* * *

><p><em>Nuevo capítulo! Estoy intentando actualizar lo más rápido posible por sus peticiones para que no se les haga pesado... <em>

_Les prometo que tras este vienen dos capítulos bomba así que los terminaré cuanto antes ;) los capítulos volverán a ser interacción Faberry ;) _

_Un saludo! _


	26. La fiesta

La noticia sobre el nuevo proyecto de Rachel no había tardado en saltar a los medios, la discográfica se había encargado de anunciarlo unos días después de la firma del contrato. La morena no paraba de recibir felicitaciones de todos sus conocidos, amigos y familiares, entre ellas una que fue más especial que otras porque era de su rubia favorita.

**Quinn: **_Enhorabuena futura cantante =) _

**Rachel: **_Graaaaacias =) _

**Quinn: **_¿cómo te sientes?_

**Rachel**_: Impaciente, con ganas de empezar a trabajar ya en el disco! _

**Quinn: **_ya imaginaba, seguro que será genial. _

**Rachel: **_¿te has pensado lo de la colaboración conmigo? _

**Quinn: **_no necesito pensarlo, yo solo canto en mi coche y en la ducha, ¿recuerdas?_

**Rachel: **_lo seguiré intentando _

**Quinn: **_¿vas a celebrar hoy tu contrato? _

**Rachel:**_ es jueves, ¿recuerdas? _

**Quinn: **_¿y?_

**Rachel: **_que mi día de hoy consiste en rodar, rodar, rodar y dormir cuando llegue a casa_

**Quinn: **_que aburrida eres_

**Rachel:**_ siento decepcionarte jaja _

**Quinn: **_¿y mañana? _

**Rachel: **_**tengo que rodar también pero espero acabar pronto**_

**Quinn:**_ ¿quieres una cerveza conmigo? _

**Rachel:**_ Por supuesto! Celebremos =)_

**Quinn: **_Perfecto, no puedo esperar ^^_

**Rachel: **_tengo que volver a rodar, mañana te llamo para quedar :)_

Quinn y Rachel habían quedado al día siguiente para comer en el descanso que la morena tenía en el rodaje. Rachel estaba más que feliz de celebrar su nuevo contrato con la rubia. Estaban comiendo cuando la morena decidió contarle a Quinn algo que llevaba unos días rondándole la cabeza.

**-Tengo un plan para la semana que viene-** dijo la morena sonriente.

**-Te escucho**- dijo Quinn que sentía curiosidad.

**-El viernes es mi cumpleaños-** anunció Rachel.

**-Lo sé-** dijo Quinn haciendo sonreír más a Rachel por acordarse de la fecha.

**-Voy a hacer una fiesta en casa y quiero que vengas- **explicó por fin la morena.

**-¿Estás segura de que quieres que vaya con Sam, Santana y eso?- **dijo algo dudosa la rubia.

**-Venga Quinn, habrá mucha gente y puedes traer a Emily-** insistió Rachel.

**-¿Estás segura de eso?-** preguntó la rubia sorprendida y en parte dolida por la actitud indiferente que tenía Rachel hacía Emily últimamente.

**-Es tu pareja Quinn…. es buena persona y habrá gente que ella también conozca de la peli-** explicó la morena.

**-Le preguntaré- **aceptó Quinn.

**-¿Es un sí entonces?- p**reguntó ilusionada Rachel.

**-Sí, si claro, aunque tengo que preguntarle a Emily- **respondió la rubia sonriendo por la emoción de Rachel.

**-Genial, genial-** dijo la morena.

Quinn había sido la primera en enterarse de los planes de cumpleaños de Rachel porque aunque llevaba días pensándolo no le había dicho aún a ninguno de sus amigos que ese era el plan por el que se había decidido. No tardó en compartir la idea porque al día siguiente volvía de ir a correr con Sam cuando el rubio le preguntó por él.

**-¿Qué vas a hacer este año por tu cumpleaños?- **preguntó Sam.

**-Estaba pensando hacer una fiesta- **confesó la morena.

**-¿En tu casa?-** preguntó sorprendido el chico.

**-¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedo hacer una fiesta?- **dijo Rachel ofendida.

**-Claro que sí, es solo que me sorprende, tú no eres de fiestas**- se burló el rubio.

**-Al principio pensé en algo más tranquilo, una cena o así pero luego me di cuenta de que quería invitar a demasiada gente como para eso**- explicó la actriz.

**-¿Entre esa gente está Quinn?-** preguntó el chico riendo.

**-Sí, es mi intención invitarla- **respondió Rachel segura** -y a Santana, Britt, Kitty y mucha más gente. **

**-Me apetece- **admitió el rubio.

**-¿Quién te ha dicho que tú estás invitado?-** se burló la morena.

**-Daba por hecho que no solo estaría invitado sino que me tocaría ayudarte a organizarla-** dijo riendo Sam.

**-Está bien, has acertado en tu cometido- **respondió riendo la chica.

**-Como te aprovechas de mí- **dijo haciéndose el ofendido.

**-Adoras organizar fiestas así que no te hagas el digno- **le recordó su amiga.

**-Está bien, pongámonos manos a la obra- **dijo el chico sacando su móvil.

**-¿Ahora?- **preguntó la morena.

**-Claro, necesito saber los invitados para encargar la comida, bebidas y esas cosas-** explicó Sam **-¿quieres que sea una fiesta temática? **

**-Sam, no te emociones, una fiesta normal ¿vale?**- pidió Rachel.

**-Aburrida- **se burló el chico ganándose que Rachel le diera un puñetazo en el brazo.

Rachel agradeció que Sam hubiese organizado tantas fiestas porque fue realmente fácil organizar la suya en tan solo unos días. El chico se encargó de las bebidas, la música y la organización y ella de la comida y las invitaciones, el trabajo en equipo lo hacía todo más sencillo. Casi todos los invitados habían confirmado su asistencia, lo que incluía a Quinn junto a Emily. El viernes Sam y ella estuvieron toda la tarde colocando cosas y distribuyendo la casa, la comida y la barra de bebida en el jardín. Cuando por fin terminaron Sam volvió a su casa para arreglarse y ella subió a ducharse. Tardó más en decidir que vestido se ponía que casi en organizar todo aquello pero finalmente eligió un vestido negro ceñido y corto aunque era cerrado por arriba. A la hora fijada sus invitados empezaron a llegar, compañeros y técnicos de la serie, de la película, algunas amigas del gimnasio, etc. Al principio se pasó la mayor parte del tiempo cerca de la puerta recibiendo a invitados.

**-Habéis venido- **dijo Rachel al ver a Emily y a Quinn frente a ella.

**-Claro- **respondió la rubia sonriente.

**-Gracias por invitarnos Rachel-** intervino Emily.

**-Un placer-** dijo Rachel antes de explicarles **-en el jardín está la barra para las bebidas y la comida está por la cocina y el porche, pedid lo que queráis. **

**-Perfecto-** dijo la rubia.

**-Y si necesitáis cualquier cosa aquí me tenéis-** ofreció la actriz.

**-Te buscaremos, pero antes de que salgas huyendo toma tu regalo- **dijo Quinn sacando un paquete de detrás de su espalda sin poder esperar.

**-No teníais que molestaros-** dijo Rachel cogiendo el gran paquete para abrirlo.

**-Claro que sí es tu cumpleaños- **dijo Emily mientras observaba su reacción.

**-Oh dios mío, esto es… increíble-** dijo Rachel al ver un libro de Barbra Streisand que quería desde hace mucho.

**-¿Te gusta?-** preguntó Quinn ilusionada.

**-Me encanta- a**dmitió Rachel sin quitar los ojos de él.

**-Acertaste Quinn**- dijo Emily sonriendo a su chica.

**-¿Lo elegiste tú?-** preguntó sorprendida la morena.

**-Pensé que te gustaría- **dijo Quinn sonrojada apartando su mirada.

**-Me encanta, muchas gracias… a las dos, de verdad- **dijo Rachel dándole un rápido abrazo a cada una.

**-Llega el alma de la fiesta-** dijo una voz tras ellas.

**-Hola Sam-** saludó Rachel dándole un abrazo-** creía que habías huido. **

**-¿Cómo no iba a venir a la fiesta que yo casi organizo?- **bromeó el chico antes de ver quien estaba junto a Rachel **-Hola chicas. **

**-Hola Sam**- saludaron ambas.

**-Había ido a casa a por tu regalo-** dijo el chico con una bolsa en su mano.

**-Dámelo, dámelo**- pidió la morena infantilmente.

**-De eso nada**-dijo alejando el regalo de ella antes de ceder y dárselo **-está bien, toma. **

**-Sam… esto es… ¿en serio? no tenías… guau…- **dijo mientras se colocaba los pendientes de oro blanco en forma de estrella que el chico acaba de regalarle.

**-Veo que te ha gustado- **dijo orgulloso el rubio.

**-Gracias-** agradeció dándole un fuerte abrazo.

**-Rachel-** la llamó una voz en la cocina.

**-Deberes de anfitriona- **bromeó la morena mirando a Quinn y Emily-** tengo que irme ahora os veo. **

**-Te acompaño- **dijo Sam yendo tras ella.

Quinn sintió una punzada de odio hacia Sam por haber eclipsado su regalo y su momento de esa forma pero despertó cuando Emily tiró de ella hacia el jardín para coger unas bebidas, aquella noche iba a ser difícil contenerse. Siguieron llegando unos invitados más y Rachel no paraba de ir de un lado para otro para asegurarse de que todo estaba saliendo como debía, Santana y Britt se hicieron esperar un poco antes de aparecer en la casa.

**-San, Britt-** saludó la anfitriona cuando las vio.

**-Feliz Cumpleaños Rachel-** dijeron ambas dándole un gran abrazo.

**-¿No me traes regalo?- **dijo infantilmente la actriz.

**-¿No te parece suficiente el contrato que te he conseguido?-** le recordó la latina.

**-Más que suficiente- **admitió riendo Rachel.

**-Es broma, te lo he dejado en la habitación para que lo abras luego- **confesó la latina.

**-Muchas gracias-** dijo Rachel más que sonriente.

**-Oye Rachel, me ha parecido a ver aquí a…**

**-Sí, a Quinn-** dijo Rachel completando su frase.

**-Y estaba con…**

**-Una chica, su novia- **volvió a interrumpir la morena.

**-Vaya, así que era cierto lo de que sois amigas-** dijo realmente sorprendida.

**-Nunca me crees eh-** se burló Rachel -**¿Me prometes que no vas hacer un numerito? **

**-Tranquila, no pensaba hacerlo-** respondió la latina.

**-Gracias otra vez- **dijo Rachel dándole otro abrazo**- Britt vigílala. **

**-Tranquila la tengo controlada**- se burló la bailarina.

**-Rachel ven aquí**- alguien la llamaba de nuevo desde el otro lado de la fiesta.

**-Ahora os veo-** se despidió la morena.

Rachel le había pedido a su amiga que no montara ningún numerito porque no le apetecía que su fiesta se viera estropeada por otro nuevo enfrentamiento entre ellas, por suerte esta vez había mucha gente más y entre ellas Britt que últimamente parecía tener realmente calmada a su chica.

**-Kitty ¿cómo va?-** saludó Rachel sonriente.

**-Disfrutando de esta gran fiesta- **respondió su compañera de reparto.

**-Me alegro-** dijo la morena sin borrar su sonrisa de la cara.

**-¿Qué estás tramando?**- preguntó Kitty al ver su cara.

**-¿Tienes novio?**- preguntó siendo directa Rachel.

**-No, ya lo sabes-** dijo riendo la rubia.

**-Era por asegurarme, ¿has visto que guapo está Sam hoy?**- dijo señalando al chico que estaba a unos metros de ella.

**-Sí, está muy guapo-** admitió antes de darse cuenta de lo que pretendía su amiga** -espera, espera, ¿no pretenderás liarme con él? **

**-No sé de que me hablas-** dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

**-Rachel- **le regañó Kitty.

**-Es muy guapo y divertido, de hecho, espera**- Rachel decidió llamarlo **-Sam ven. **

**-Te odio-** protestó Kitty cuando vio que se les acercaba Sam.

**-Hola chica**s- saludó sonriente con su cerveza en la mano.

**-¿Has visto que guapa viene Kitty?-** preguntó a su amiga.

**-Rachel- **le regañaron los dos a la vez sabiendo lo que Rachel pretendía.

**-Creo que necesito otra bebida-** dijo la rubia marchándose y dejándolos solos.

**-Deja de intentar liarme con Kitty- **advirtió el chico.

**-Lo siento, es solo que quiero que seas feliz-** protestó la chica para defenderse.

**-Lo soy, no me hace falta estar con nadie para eso- **explicó Sam.

**-Está bien, lo siento- **volvió a disculparse.

**-Los pendientes te quedan genial-** dijo Sam apartando su pelo para verlos mejor.

**-Son preciosos Sam, me ha encantado-** dijo dándole un abrazo por sorpresa a su amigo.

**-Alguien está muy cariñosa por las bebidas- **se burló el chico riendo.

**-Hablando de bebidas, voy a por otra, ¿vienes?-** sugirió la morena.

**-Acepto- **dijo riendo Sam que vio como Rachel tiraba de su mano hacia la barra.

**-¿Sabes que Quinn no te quita los ojos de encima?-** le dijo el chico mientras caminaban hacia la barra.

**-Que dices-** dijo la morena.

**-Podría jurar que está algo celosa, no para de mirarnos mal cuando te me acercas**- se burló el rubio.

**-No inventes Sam-** insistió Rachel.

**-Está bien, compruébalo por tu misma-** le dijo el chico girándose hacia donde estaba Quinn disimuladamente.

La escena había sido presenciada unos metros más lejos por Quinn, desgraciadamente para ella no había podido escuchar la conversación y por los gestos y sonrisas parecía que Rachel hablaba de Sam con Kitty antes de llamarle y la chica los dejaba para que estuvieran solos. A Quinn empezaba a molestarle mucho que aquellos dos no se separaran más de dos metros en la fiesta y Emily no ayudaba a su estado anímico.

**-Son inseparables**- dijo la morena cuando vio hacia donde miraba Quinn.

**-Sí, lo son- **admitió con una media sonrisa y un cierto tono de odio.

**-¿Estas bien?-** preguntó Emily confusa por su tono.

**-Sí, voy a por otra copa-** dijo la rubia yendo de nuevo al a barra.

Quinn dio un sorbo a su copa que se la terminó de un trago. Agradeció que esa noche Emily se hubiese ofrecido a llevar el coche porque le permitía beber mucho para aguantar en aquella fiesta, en la que aparte de Rachel y Sam se había cruzado con Santana cuando estaba hablando con Britt. Las bebidas se iban sucediendo una detrás de otra y exceptuando un par de conversaciones con Rachel en la barra, se habían pasado la noche con los chicos de la película que Rachel había invitado. Estaba hablando con uno de los chicos cuando vio como Rachel entraba en la casa sola por lo que sintió el impulso de seguirla. Llevaba mucho rato sin hablar con ella y le fastidiaba que Rachel tuviera tiempo para todos y con ella no hubiese cruzada más de tres saludos. Vio como Rachel se dirigía al baño lo que era perfecto porque las copas habían hecho efecto y ella también necesitaba ir. Justo antes de que Rachel pudiera cerrar la puerta del baño aprovechó para colarse allí.

**-¿Qué haces aquí?-** preguntó la morena cuando vio que Quinn entraba junto a ella al baño.

**-Tenía ganas de ir al baño- **respondió como si fuera normal la rubia.

**-Y no podías esperar a que saliera-** dijo la morena riendo.

**-Sí, pero he visto de camino que ibas borracha y quería asegurarme de que estabas bien-** dijo rápidamente la rubia para escusarse.

**-¿Yo? ¿Borracha?- **preguntó riendo**- mira quien habla, antes te he visto chocarte con un chico y con una pared. **

**-Es… que me he tropezado- d**ijo la rubia quitándole importancia.

**-No, es que estás borracha- **la corrigó Rachel riendo.

**-Tú tampoco te quedas atrás- **protestó Quinn infantilmente.

**-Eres un peligro cuando estás borracha- **advirtió la morena.

**-¿Qué yo soy un peligro?-** preguntó ofendida Quinn**- tú también lo eres. **

**-Tú lo eres más te lo aseguro-** dijo orgullosa la morena.

**-Dime un motivo- **pidió la rubia sin parar de reír.

**-Porque cuando te emborrachas hablas diciendo cosas sin sentido y moviendo las manos-** dijo Rachel imitándola y haciéndola reír más.

**-Tú… te ríes extremadamente alto-** soltó la rubia apoyándose en la pared del baño.

**-Y a ti se te ponen las mejillas rojas- **dijo riendo la morena.

**-Y tú bailas de forma seductora- **dijo la rubia con malicia.

**-¿Bailo de forma seductora?-** preguntó Rachel sorprendida.

**-Para mí sí- **respondió casi sin pensar Quinn.

**-Cuando estás borracha te revuelves el pelo continuamente y es muy sexy la forma en la que haces- **dijo la morena lo que provocó que Quinn sin pensar diera un paso hacia ella.

**-Tú das saltitos de emoción- **contra atacó Quinn que la había visto hacerlo minutos antes.

**-Cuando tú estás borracha te dejas llevar**- aquella afirmación provocó el silencio entre ellas y Quinn dio otro pequeño paso adelante.

**-Tú te muerdes el labio de abajo lo que es… sexy...y me gusta- **la rubia bajó su mirada a la boca de la actriz que aprovechó para morder su labio inferior.

**-¿Así?- **preguntó Rachel y la rubia sonrió sin poder evitarlo y agachó la cabeza cosa que Rachel aprovechó para tirar de su mano y acercarla más aún y susurrar a su oído** -Cuando estoy borracha me vuelvo más atrevida.**

**-Creía que el juego era sobre decir que hacía la otra**- dijo la rubia riendo aprisionando a Rachel entre ella y la pared.

**-Es nuestro juego, nosotras hacemos las reglas-** dijo Rachel volviendo a mirarla a los ojos y rozando sus narices.

**-Cuando estoy borracha… - **dijo la rubia con la respiración alterada sin quitar su vista de los ojos de la morena**- cuando estoy borracha no puedo controlarme. **

**-Yo no puedo controlarme contigo- **susurró Rachel en su oreja antes de darle un pequeño mordisco.

**-Rachel…- **dejó escapar la rubia en un suspiro tras ese bocado.

**-Estás jodidamente sexy con el pelo así-** dijo la morena paseando un dedo por todo su cuello**- da mejor acceso a tu cuello. **

**-El vestido que llevas… es corto y pegado y te hace un cuerpo espectacular- **dijo casi sin respiración Quinn paseando su mano por el muslo de Rachel y dejarla justo debajo de su corto vestido, muy cerca de una zona que no debía de probar si no quería meterse en problemas.

**-Lo admito, estoy borracha y no es lo único-** pasó su mano por la espalda de la chica para frenar justo antes de llegar a su trasero y pegarla más a su cuerpo.

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos durante lo que pareció una eternidad antes de que Quinn que estaba en la mejor posición se inclinara para romper la mínima distancia que separaban sus bocas. Rachel no se lo pensó, correspondió aquel beso inmediatamente, antes de que pudiera reaccionar la rubia agarró sus manos y la aprisionó completamente contra la pared con sus manos sobre la cabeza. Sonrió y se encendió con aquella pose, así que levantó una pierna y rodeó el trasero de Quinn que estaba jugando en su cuello y su oreja alternativamente. La rubia dejó escapar un pequeño gemido cuando Rachel liberó una de sus manos para pasarla por debajo de su blusa. La rubia contra atacó y empujó a Rachel contra la encimera, subiéndola en un rápido movimiento sobre ella y abriendo sus piernas para colocarse en medio. No interrumpió los besos en ningún momento y la sonrisa de ambas de deseo era imborrable. El corto vestido de Rachel y su pose sobre la encimara hacían que Quinn tuviera acceso directo a su parte íntima. No se lo pensó ni un minuto antes de bajar una de sus manos ahí, donde notó lo húmeda que estaba Rachel, probablemente ella también estaba así. Estaba metiendo su mano en el tanga de Rachel cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Lo ignoraron la primera vez pero cuando los golpes se sucedieron tuvieron que separarse y recolocarse para salir de allí antes de que alguien las pillara.

**-Tenemos que salir-** dijo la rubia la segunda vez que llamaron a la puerta.

**-No puedo salir con este calentón en el cuerpo- **admitió la morena en su oído.

**-Rachel… estamos muy borrachas, no deberías estar más tiempo encerradas juntas-** dijo entonces la rubia que recuperó la cordura momentáneamente.

**-Si eso es lo que quieres- **dijo Rachel dolida abriendo la puerta y saliendo la primera.

**-¿Dónde vas?-** preguntó Quinn confusa al ver que iba en la otra dirección.

**-A mi cuarto, sí tú no te encargas de solucionar mi calentón tendré que hacerlo yo o alguien más-** le susurró Rachel a su oído para matarla de celos.

Quinn se quedó allí plantada en mitad del pasillo asimilando lo que Rachel le había susurrado, había sido realmente sexy y debía de admitir que le había hecho mojarse más aún pero contuvo sus ganas de sexo y volvió junto a Emily, obviando e intentando olvidar el incidente.

**-¿Todo bien? has tardado mucho- **le dijo su chica cuando volvió.

**-Todo bien, estaba tomando el aire-** dijo quitándole importancia.

No bebió más en el tiempo que estuvo en la casa, insistió a Ems en irse varias veces pero la chica se lo estaba pasando realmente bien en aquella fiesta y la convenció para quedarse más rato. Rachel y ella se habían cruzado varias veces más pero la rubia se había asegurado de ir en dirección opuesta a la morena aunque no le perdía ojo. El pensar que Rachel podía terminar con alguien de aquella fiesta lo que ellas habían empezado en el baño la estaba matando por dentro y le estaba costando contenerse por eso no paraba de pensar que lo que había pasado en el baño había sido algo espontáneo producto del alcohol, lo sexy que iba Rachel y como había sabido decirle las palabras adecuadas para jugar.

A Quinn le estaba costando mucho contenerse sus ganas de entrometerse cada vez que veía a Rachel hablando con uno de los chicos y riendo por eso intentaba andar de una lado para otro distraída. Una de las veces que se cruzaron la morena borracha no pudo resistir a cogerla del brazo y frenarla.

**-¿De verdad vas a ignorarme?-** preguntó la morena dolida.

**-Rachel- **le advirtió la rubia ya mucho más consciente de todo.

**-¿Vas a ignorar lo que acaba de pasar ahí arriba?- **protestó Rachel.

**-¿Quinn?-** preguntó Emily que justo se había acercado a ella antes de que la rubia pudiera responder.

**-Rachel-** volvió a advertir la rubia.

**-¿De qué está hablando?-** preguntó Emily dirigiéndose a Quinn y mirándola fijamente.

**-Tanto pedir sinceridad y tú haces lo mismo- **ironizó Rachel acusando a Quinn.

**-Rachel, fuera ahora-** ordenó la rubia tirando de su brazo hacia el exterior con un semblante serio en su rostro** -No vas a arruinar esto- **amenazó la rubia.

**-Pero… **

**-Nada de peros, me voy ya-** dijo la rubia volviendo al interior para buscar a Emily y marcharse.

**-Yo no soy quien lo ha empezado, recuérdalo mañana cuando te levantes, no todo lo malo que pasa en tu vida es culpa mía-** le soltó Rachel claramente dolida por su actitud.

**-¿Qué ha pasado?-** preguntó Emily cuando volvió a salir a la entrada.

**-Nada-** respondió de mala gana caminando hacia el coche.

**-Quinn, venga ya, ¿a qué venía todo eso?-** preguntó de nuevo frenando en seco.

-**Rachel está borracha y hemos tenido una pelea por cosas de la película-** dijo Quinn intentando salir de aquel aprieto.

**-¿Seguro?-** preguntó su chica dudosa.

**-De verdad, no ha pasado nada-** repitió Quinn**- ahora solo quiero irme a casa. **

Quinn se fue de la fiesta junto con Emily y Rachel volvió al interior a disfrutar unas horas más antes de caer redonda en su cama. A la mañana siguiente se despertó con una gran dolor de cabeza y después de mucha agua y hacer memoria recordó todo el incidente con Quinn, desde el baño hasta su posterior pelea con ella. Se arrepintió en el mismo momento en que lo recordó. Quinn había tenido un momento de debilidad junto a ella que tampoco había sabido contenerse en presencia de la rubia y sabía que aquel incidente podía estropear todo lo que habían arreglado en los últimos meses. Aunque Quinn hubiese empezado aquel juego no tenía que haberla seguido, eran amigas y la rubia tenía novia. Estaba dándole vueltas a todo aquel tema cuando su móvil sonó al otro lado de la habitación.

**-No tengo ganas de pelear Quinn- **advirtió la morena cuando descolgó el teléfono.

**-No quiero pelear, llamo para pedir disculpas-** dijo la rubia antes de que le colgara.

**-Está bien-** aceptó la actriz.

**-Lo de anoche fue un error, iba borracha y no me controlé, lo siento mucho-** se disculpó Quinn que se había dicho a sí misma aquellas palabras muchas veces esa mañana.

**-Está bien-** aceptó Rachel.

**-Lo del baño no puede volver a pasar-** advirtió Quinn.

**-Pero…- **intentó protestar una dolida Rachel.

**-Y a partir de ahora nada de alcohol entre tú y yo-** pidió la rubia.

**-¿Estás diciendo que lo que pasó fue solo por el alcohol?-** preguntó Rachel dudosa.

**-Iba muy borracha y me dejé llevar, no tenía que haberlo hecho-** confesó Quinn antes de pedir** -No quiero que esto afecte a mi relación con Emily.**

**-Tranquila, si temes que se lo cuente no voy a hacerlo, no soy así- **dijo muy seriamente la morena.

**-Fue un calentón del momento provocado por el alcohol- **le recordó de nuevo la rubia.

**-Si tú lo dices, fue eso- **aceptó Rachel a la que le dolía oír eso.

**-No va a pasar nada más- **insistió la rubia.

**-No-** volvió a repetir Rachel.

**-Bien, quería dejarlo claro-** aseguró Quinn.

**-Quinn, está más que claro, no quiero perder lo que tenemos por una borrachera tonta**- dijo la actriz intentado contener todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

**-Está bien, yo tampoco- **admitió la rubia.

**-Vale, fue solo el alcohol-** dijo como último intento la morena.

**-Exacto, fue el efecto secundario-** aceptó Quinn.

**-En cuanto a lo que pasó después cuando Emily vino a buscarnos, lo siento-** se disculpó mucho más calmada**- no tenía que haber insinuado nada tampoco delante de ella. **

**-Emily se merece enterarse de la forma correcta de nuestro pasado- **dijo la rubia.

**-Tú te merecías enterarte de lo de Sam de la forma correcta- **dijo Rachel agachando la cabeza y con un claro tono de pena.

**-Me lo merecía- **respondió Quinn firmemente.

**-Lo siento, por eso no lo hice bien- **se disculpó Rachel con toda la sinceridad que podía.

**-Debería… debería colgar Rachel-** dijo amablemente la rubia.

**-Lo sé espero que no hayamos causado problemas- **volvió a disculparse Rachel.

**-Lo cierto es que era hora de confesarlo, somos algo demasiado serio como para omitir esa parte de mi vida- **dijo la rubia.

**-Lo entiendo- **aceptó la actriz.

**-Hasta pronto Rachel- **se despidió la rubia.

**-¿Quinn?- **dijo Rachel cuando ya se iba antes de que colgara.

**-¿Si?-** preguntó la rubia.

**-Solo quiero que seas feliz, con quien sea pero no juegues con los sentimientos de nadie-** admitió antes de despedirse.

Quinn colgó el teléfono y se dejó caer en el sofá, se había metido en un gran lío después de la noche anterior y no sabía como salir de él, tenía que tomar una decisión, la locura y dificultad de Rachel o la estabilidad y sensatez de Emily.

* * *

><p><em>Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo! ¿Les ha gustado más que los anteriores? Que ya vi en sus reviews que no andaban contentos... pero quería llegar a este punto! como pueden imaginar por este capítulo las cosas ya están cambiando ;) Prometo volver en un par de días de nuevo ! <em>

_Un saludo =) _


	27. La bomba estalla

Desde la fiesta de cumpleaños de Rachel, Quinn tenía más claro que nunca que si quería que su relación de verdad funcionara con Emily como lo estaba haciendo no podía seguir ocultándole que la morena y ella se conocían de antes y no solo eso sino que tenían un pasado común y su relación. Sin embargo no se terminaba de armar de valor para hacerlo por sus dudas hacia sus sentimientos por la morena, agrandados desde la fiesta. Su relación iba fenomenal, o eso creía su chica, casi vivía con Emily lo que les permitía pasar tiempo juntas a pesar del horario ocupado que tenía la morena y los fines de semanas siempre hacían cosas diferentes para entretenerse. Quinn la veía feliz y sabía que el tema de Rachel podía traer muchos problemas entre ellas y no quería hablarlo y poder provocar una pelea. Fue inevitable que leyera la carta que Rachel le había dado después del incidente con Sam alguna que otra vez intentando descubrir si debía de ser sincera con Emily o no, o si se aclaraba sobre qué hacer con su vida, a quien quería de verdad elegir entre las dos. Quería deshacerse de esa carta pero no podía hacerlo, de alguna forma ese recuerdo le gustaba y en parte le recordaba todo lo que había pasado.

Era un domingo, que podría haber sido como cualquier domingo en casa entre las dos, solo que ese día no lo fue. Emily se levantó para ir a buscar su libro a la habitación y Quinn le pidió que le trajera su cargador del móvil. Lo que no se esperaba era lo que iba a ocurrir cuando la morena regresó un rato después.

**-¿Me quieres explicar esto?-** dijo Emily seriamente cuando apareció con un trozo de papel en la mano que Quinn reconoció inmediatamente.

**-¿De dónde lo has sacado?**- preguntó la rubia cogiendo la carta corriendo.

**-Estaba en el cuarto buscando el cargador y apareció**- explicó la morena seriamente cruzada de brazos.

**-Oh mierda- **protestó la rubia llevándose las manos a la cara.

**-¿Me lo vas a explicar?**- pidió la chica.

**-Es… de Rachel**- admitió Quinn algo avergonzada.

**-Ya lo veo**- dijo la chica **-¿Rachel… Berry?**

**-Si-** afirmó la rubia que en ese momento estaba bloqueada.

**-¿No me vas a explicar porque tienes en tu dormitorio una carta de Rachel hablando de sentimientos y relaciones pasadas y demás?-** preguntó con claro tono de enfado.

**-Está bien, tenía que haberte contado esto antes pero Rachel y yo nos conocíamos desde antes de la película porque salimos juntas- **después de mucho tiempo Quinn confesaba aquello.

**-Espera, espera, ¿qué?-** preguntó boquiabierta después de oír aquello.

**-Que Rachel y yo nos conocemos desde el instituto y fuimos pareja durante años-** volvió a repetir avergonzada la rubia.

**-¿Cuándo?-** quiso saber Emily.

**-Hace cinco años que lo dejamos-** respondió Quinn.

**-¿Por qué?-** siguió preguntando la chica.

**-Ella dejo Broadway para venir a triunfar con su serie y yo no podía seguirla- r**esumió la rubia rápidamente.

**-Y ahí se acabo-** la rubia asintió con la cabeza-** pero entonces esta carta… **

**-Nos enrollamos de nuevo cuando estábamos grabando la película en Canadá-** Quinn decidió que ya no había vuelta atrás, tenía que contarle todo.

**-Por eso decidiste ignorarme-** la atacó Emily.

**-No te ignoré, es solo que estaba confusa y no quería hacerte daño- **dijo Quinn para defenderse **-pero eso se acabó.**

**-Por eso volviste conmigo, ¿por qué ya no estabas con ella?- p**reguntó claramente dolida.

**-No fue así Emily**- protestó Quinn molesta.

**-¿Es por Rachel por lo que no has tenido pareja estos años? ¿Es la relación que me contaste que era complicada?-** preguntó la chica.

**-Sí- **afirmó Quinn.

**-Os conocéis desde el instituto- v**olvió a repetir la chica asimilando aquella información.

**-Si, pero no nos habíamos visto ni hablado desde que lo dejamos hasta que nos encontramos en el rodaje**- se defendió Quinn.

**-¿Eso debería hacerme sentir mejor?**- dijo irónicamente la morena.

**-Solo estoy intentando explicarte todo esto**- protestó Quinn por el tono que había usado su chica.

**-¿Por qué no me lo has contado antes?**- preguntó Emily.

**-Porque nos estábamos conociendo y luego todo iba muy bien pero te lo quería contar de verdad, no me parecía bien seguir ocultando esa parte de mi vida y más ahora que Rachel está en ella de nuevo-** confesó la rubia.

**-Pero si acabasteis tan mal… ¿por qué la quieres en tu vida?- **dijo Emily intentando entenderlo.

**-Rachel ha cambiado mucho, yo he cambiado mucho y estamos intentando ser personas adultas que trabajan juntas y ser amigas**- Quinn se había repetido esa respuesta a sí misma muchas veces.

**-Dime que no sientes absolutamente nada por ella-** pidió Emily casi rogándolo.

**-Emily**- advirtió la rubia.

**-No Quinn, nada de Emily, ¿por qué te enrollaste con ella en Canadá?-** volvió a atacar de nuevo la chica.

**-Porque Rachel volvió a mi vida como un rayo de esperanza, demostrándome que había cambiado y simplemente pasó- **explicó Quinn intentando

**-¿Y por qué lo volvisteis a dejar después de Canadá?- **Emily seguía con su interrogatorio.

**-Yo….**

**-Sé sincera- **pidió la morena.

**-Me enteré de algo que no me gustó**- admitió la rubia.

**-¿De qué?-** exigió saber una vez más Emily.

**-Emily no quieres saber todo esto, no necesitas saber todo esto-** protestó Quinn que no quería que la chica sufriera más de eso.

**-Si, necesito y quiero saberlo Quinn, no más mentiras, quiero saber donde me he metido y por qué-** dijo claramente molesta.

**-Me enteré de que se había estado acostando con alguien mucho tiempo-** dijo Quinn recordando aquel momento.

**-Es Sam ¿verdad?-** preguntó la morena.

**-Sí, es Sam Evans, el actor- a**firmó Quinn calmada.

**-Espera… ¿se había estado acostando con Sam cuando no estabais juntas?-** preguntó Emily confusa.

**-Si-** afirmó de nuevo la chica.

**-Es normal, no sé que pretendías, ¿qué iba a estar cinco años esperándote?**- ironizó la chica.

**-No es por el hecho de que se liara con otro-** dijo Quinn sin poder contenerse.

**-Entonces no lo entiendo- **dijo Emily más confusa aún.

**-Es porque… se enrolló con Sam-** vio la cara de asombro de la chica frente a ella- **nos conocemos desde el instinto los tres y yo estuve saliendo con Sam una vez. **

**-Te enfadaste porque había estado liada con Sam que además es amigo tuyo ¿no?-** la rubia asintió con la cabeza**- no lo entiendo, ¿qué mas te da? tú también has estado con gente. **

**-Pero.. no es lo mismo-** insistió la rubia.

**-¿Por qué?-** preguntó Ems.

**-Porque ella no tendría que verle la cara a diario a nadie con el que yo halla hecho nada pero yo tendría que soportar a Sam sabiendo que se había tirado a mi chica tanto tiempo-** soltó la rubia de mala manera sin poder contenerse.

**-Tu chica-** repitió dolida Emily.

**-Ya sabes, en ese momento lo era**- justificó la rubia intentando arreglar aquel desastre.

**-Parece que Rachel nunca deja de serlo- **dijo la morena.

**-No digas eso Ems**- pidió Quinn intentando acercarse a ella pero Emily una vez más mantuvo las distancias.

**-Es verdad Quinn, fue tu novia, lo dejasteis, os volvéis a ver y os enrolláis, os peleáis, te escribe una carta ahora sois amigas de nuevo-** dijo intentando resumir aquello.

**-Es complicado**- dijo la rubia, aquella palabra parecía ser la única que defendía su relación.

**-Quizás es porque tu lo complica**s- atacó de nuevo la chica.

**-Yo no… venga ya Ems**- ahora Quinn se puso a la defensiva.

**-Y a todo esto, aparte de lo de Rachel sabías lo de Sam cuando te pregunté aquel día si sabías si estaban enrollados-** dijo desviando un poco el tema Emily.

**-Si lo sabía-** admitió la rubia.

**-Y tampoco me lo dijiste cuando te pregunté- **le recordó la morena.

**-¿Cómo podía decirte que lo sabía sin explicarte lo de Rachel?**- intentó justificarse la rubia.

**-Habérmelo dicho-** le respondió la chica como si fuera tan simple.

**-No podía y lo siento de verdad Emily, no quería hacerte daño-** se disculpó para que Emily viera su ahora sinceridad.

**-Está bien, dime una cosa**- pidió la morena.

**-¿Qué pasa?- **preguntó Quinn que ya no sabía que más podía preguntarle.

**-¿Sientes algo por ella?**- fue directa, la miró a los ojos y preguntó.

**-Yo…- **dudó la rubia intentando aclararse.

**-¿Estás enamorada de ella?- **pregunto de nuevo Emily.

**-¿Qué? No, venga ya, Rachel es solo…yo... no sé mi amiga-** dijo Quinn sabiendo que no estaba sonando creíble.

**-No puedes seguir siendo su amiga, no puedes hablar con ella, nada-** soltó Emily casi sin pensar.

**-Espera, espera, ¿estás prohibiéndome cualquier relación con Rachel?**- preguntó Quinn.

**-Si-** dijo muy segura la chica.

**-Te recuerdo que tenemos películas que hacer**- le recordó la rubia.

**-Me da igual- **protestó de nuevo Emily.

**-Venga Ems, Rachel y yo somos amigas y trabajamos juntas, tienes que aceptarlo-** dijo Quinn intentando que su chica entendiera la situación.

**-No, no lo acepto igual que tú no aceptaste que ella estuviera con Sam-** le recordó la chica.

**-No es lo mismo**- dijo dolida la rubia por ese ataque.

**-No, tienes razón, es peor**- admitió riendo irónicamente la morena.

**-¿Peor?**- preguntó Quinn.

**-Tú no querías verle la cara a tu amigo por haberse acostado con ella solo por sexo a pesar de que Rachel quería estar contigo**- explicó Emily** -yo no quiero verle la cara a diario a tu lado a Rachel cuando sé que lo vuestro fue una relación y que nada más volver a encontraros os liasteis. **

**-Rachel y yo no somos nada-** le recordó la rubia.

**-Pero lo fuisteis y no me apetece vivir con esa duda eternamente-** dijo Emily siendo clara.

**-Emily no puedo cancelar mi contrato con la productora y además es mi gran oportunidad**- dijo Quinn intentando arreglar aquello.

**-Como lo fue la de Rachel con la serie y no la seguiste-** Emily usaba ahora sus palabras contra ella.

**-Espera… ¿Estás queriendo decir que me dejas?- **preguntó confundida la rubia.

**-Te estoy dando elegir ella o yo-** dijo Emily dejando las cosas claras.

**-Eso no es justo porque me estás dando a elegir entre trabajo o tú**- protestó Quinn.

**-No, te doy a elegir entre Rachel y yo-** repitió de nuevo la chica cruzada de brazos frente a ella.

**-No es justo**- protestó Quinn.

**-Responde una cosa- **dijo la morena lo más calmada que podía dada la situación -**dime que no sientes absolutamente nada por ella y que en el fondo no piensas a veces que podría ocurrir algo.**

**-Yo… **

**-Estoy esperando**- dijo la chica ya que Quinn no conseguía sacar las palabras de su boca.

**-Yo no… no pienso… quiero decir… no estoy enamorada de ella-** dijo la rubia nerviosa.

**-Pero…**

**-Pero siempre tendremos una historia, una química difícil de obviar a veces cuando estamos juntas-** confesó la rubia en voz alta.

**-Entonces creo que lo tienes claro-** dijo la morena dándose la vuelta.

**-Emily no hagas esto**- pidió Quinn siguiéndola y agarrándola del brazo.

**-Si lo hago Quinn, no me has elegido- **le recordó la chica.

**-Ems… me gustas pero llevamos juntas solo unos meses y me estás pidiendo que deje mi gran oportunidad y me gane una demanda por ti… ni si quiera sabemos…-** Quinn no quiso terminar aquella frase pero no hizo falta porque Emily lo hizo por ella.

**-¿Ni si quiera sabemos si vamos a funcionar?**- dijo dolida.

**-Exacto- **afirmó la rubia seria.

**-Claro porque yo no soy el gran amor de tu vida, Rachel lo es o al menos eso quieres creer-** Quinn se quedo en silencio sin poder responder nada más ante aquella acusación**- está bien, he oído suficiente, lo siento Quinn, de verdad. **

**-Ems…-** dijo en un último intento de frenarla.

**-Quinn, ya que no has sido sincera en el resto, respóndeme a esto de verdad-** pidió la morena mirándola desafiante**- ¿pasó algo en la fiesta? ¿Por eso os peleasteis? **

**-Rachel y yo… nosotras… nos enrollamos- **confesó la rubia suspirando.

**-No tenemos nada más que hablar Quinn**- dijo Emily saliendo finalmente de la casa.

Quinn se quedó paralizada viendo como Emily cogía su bolso y abandonaba la casa, intentó reaccionar pero no lo hacía, simplemente miraba la puerta intentando asimilar como su domingo podía haber empezado tan bien y sin embargo ir de esa forma una horas después. Fue hacia el sofá y se sentó, se llevó las manos a la cara y simplemente todo le golpeó, se echó a llorar sin parar. Sabía que Emily no iba a volver a entrar por esa puerta y le dolía, le dolía que la hubieses dejado así, que le hubiese dado a elegir entre ella y Rachel, le dolía haberla perdido en su vida, le dolía no haber sido capaz de ser ella quien se lo contara, le dolía no haber aclarado sus sentimientos antes de que alguien más saliera herida, le dolía estar confusa por Rachel, le dolía no saber lo que sentía en ese momento. No supo cuanto tiempo se pasó en el sofá antes de coger su móvil y marcar el primer número que tenía en llamadas recientes.

**-Hola-** saludó la morena alegre cuando descolgó.

**-Rachel… **

**-¿Quinn? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?-** preguntó la morena alertada por el tono de la chica.

**-No… yo… te necesito**

Quinn no pudo seguir hablando porque el teléfono se apagó, lo miró y vio que no tenía batería y recordó que por eso había empezado la estúpida pelea, por decirle a Emily que le llevara el cargador y por eso encontró la carta. Volvió a tumbarse en el sofá y una vez más dejó que el dolor la invadiera, no podía volver a pasar por eso otra vez, otra ruptura por culpa de las mentiras. Lo que no sabía era que Rachel había saltado de su sofá inmediatamente cuando la llamada se había cortado. La morena intentó llamar una y otra vez a Quinn pero su teléfono estaba apagado, había oído el tono de Quinn, la conocía y estaba llorando, algo había pasado grave. No podía quedarse allí sentada si a Quinn le pasaba algo así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió, coger su coche y dirigirse a casa de la rubia. No fue hasta que llevaba cinco minutos conduciendo sin sentido que cayó en la cuenta de que nunca había ido a la casa nueva de Quinn desde que se había mudado. Cogió su móvil y llamó a alguien que debía de saber su dirección.

**-Hola-** saludó Britt alegre.

**-Britt, necesito que me digas la dirección de Quinn**-dijo yendo al grano la morena.

**-¿Para qué?- **preguntó la rubia.

**-Necesito ir a verla, es importante-** respondió la morena que no quería dar más explicaciones.

**-No puedo darte su dirección Rachel-** dijo la bailarina.

**-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?**- preguntó confusa Rachel.

**-Porque no puedo traicionar la confianza de Quinn y dártela para que vayas a montarle un numerito o algo- **explicó la rubia.

**-Britt, esto es serio, necesito ver a Quinn, te aseguro que no voy a montar un numerito pero ahora no puedo explicarte lo que pasa- **dijo Rachel que empezaba a perder la paciencia.

**-¿Seguro?- **volvió a preguntar la rubia.

**-Es urgente, no te lo pediría si no fuera así- **insistió Rachel.

**-Está bien, te lo mando en un mensaje en un minuto- **aceptó la bailarina antes de colgar.

**-Gracias Britt**- dijo la morena.

Rachel colgó el teléfono y esperó impacientemente que el mensaje llegara. En cuanto tuvo la dirección salió disparada hacia allí. Aparcó el coche en la puerta del garaje exterior y sin esperar ni pensárselo fue directa a su puerta y llamó al timbre. Quinn reaccionó en el sofá al escuchar el timbre y pensar que quizás sería Emily que se había arrepentido de la pelea y regresaba así que salió corriendo hacia la puerta.

**-¿Rachel?-** preguntó confusa al verla-** ¿qué… qué haces aquí?**

**-¿Estás bien?-** preguntó viendo en la cara de la rubia los ojos hinchados y rojos que indicaban claramente que no lo estaba**- me he preocupado con tu llamada, has dicho que me necesitabas, sabía que te pasaba algo y he venido para ver si podía ayudar. **

Quinn no habló simplemente se lanzó a los brazos de Rachel y volvió a echarse a llorar. La morena interpretó el gesto como aprobación a su presencia allí así que entró con ella en la casa y sin soltarla la guió hacia el sofá que había visto en el salón a lo lejos. No se fijo en nada del interior de la casa, simplemente estaba concentrada en no soltar a Quinn y consolarla. No supo cuanto tiempo la rubia estuvo llorando entre sus brazos en aquel sofá mientras ella intentaba calmarla pero no la presionó para saber que había ocurrido, simplemente estuvo en silencio apoyándola. Quinn no solo lloraba por Emily, sino por la impotencia que sentía en ese momento por todo lo ocurrido. Cuando la rubia se tranquilizó respiró profundo y se armó de valor para contarle a Rachel el motivo por el que estaba así, fue duro decirlo en voz alta y más contárselo a Rachel ya que la pelea en parte la incluía a ella pero tenía que hacerlo, necesitaba hablarlo y además el hecho de que la morena hubiese aparecido así era un gesto que no iba a olvidar. Rachel escuchó atenta la historia, Quinn seguía en su posición acurrucada en sus brazos, no quería levantar la cabeza y contar todo aquello mirándola a los ojos, sabía que no podía hacerlo sin rendirse a la morena. La rubia no fue tonta y omitió la última parte de la pelea donde Emily le había preguntado directamente sobre sus sentimientos por Rachel, no era necesario que la morena supiera eso, aún no. Rachel la escuchó atenta hasta que cuando finalizó la rubia se quedó callada largo rato sin moverse.

**-Lo siento-** dijo Rachel sin soltarla**- todo esto es culpa mía. **

**-¿Por qué?- **preguntó confusa la rubia mirándola por primera vez a los ojos al levantar su cabeza.

**-Por que lo he has pasado con Emily me siento responsable-** respondió la morena que se sentía culpable del estado de la rubia en sus brazos.

**-Tu no tienes la culpa, fue decisión mía mentirle y no contarle lo nuestro-** dijo Quinn para que se sintiera mejor.

**-Pero…- **intentó protestar pero la rubia no le dejó.

**-No Rachel me he equivocado tenía que habérselo contado antes no que se enterara así-** dijo firmemente Quinn aún mirándola a los ojos**- y lo de la otra noche tampoco tenía que haberlo hecho si estaba con ella. **

**-Quinn…- **intentó volver a hablar.

**-Rachel- **la interrumpió de nuevo la rubia.

**-¿Me puedes dejar hablar?-** pidió Rachel algo seria.

**-Esta bien-** aceptó Quinn volviendo a meterse en sus brazos.

**-Iré y hablare con Emily-** anunció por fin la morena.

**-¿Que vas a decirle?-** preguntó sorprendida Quinn.

**-Que tú y yo somos solo amigas que no se preocupe porque tú la... La quieres de verdad- **explicó la morena-** ¿Por qué… la quieres verdad?**

**-Yo… no llevamos tanto para llamarlo querer-** dijo la rubia que no podía pensar claramente teniendo delante a Rachel diciendo aquellas cosas.

**-Bueno iré y hablaré con ella, ya veremos en que queda-** dijo la morena que no sabía que más hacer.

**-No creo que Ems ceda tan fácil, no es una buena idea que vayas a hablar con ella-** le recordó Quinn a la actriz.

**-Le diré que dejare de verte si es lo que necesita para volver contigo**-dijo Rachel con todo el dolor de su corazón.

**-¿De qué estás hablando?**- preguntó confusa la rubia.

**-Si no se fía de que seamos amigas por lo que vuelva a pasar no lo seremos y así podréis estar juntas- **dijo Rachel mirando al suelo.

**-Pero eso no es justo-** protestó Quinn que se había deshecho de su abrazo una vez más para mirarla.

**-Nadie dijo que la vida lo fuera-** le recordó Rachel fingiendo una media sonrisa.

**-¿Quieres dejar de ser mi amiga?-** preguntó dolida la rubia.

**-No, probablemente no verte a diario ahora que me he acostumbrado a tenerte en mi vida sea bastante difícil para mi- **confesó la morena completamente sonrojada acariciando su mejilla.

**-Entonces no lo entiendo, ¿por qué lo haces?-** exigió saber la rubia.

**-Porque me parte el corazón verte en este estado Quinn- **le respondió la morena-** Porque te quiero lo suficiente para que estabas rehaciendo bien tu vida con Emily en ella y yo solo te causo problemas por lo que parece y si lo que necesitas para volver a tener eso es que yo me aleje lo haré. **

**-¿Harías eso por mi?**- preguntó realmente impresionada Quinn.

**-Haría lo que fuese por ti, cualquier cosa porque fueras feliz me incluya a mi o no-** respondió Rachel acariciando su mejilla dulcemente.

**-No sabia que te importaba tanto-** admitió casi en un susurro la rubia y su corazón se aceleró enormemente.

**-Siempre serás la número uno en mi vida, te quiero, no solo como amiga pero creo que eso lo sabes desde hace tiempo-** dijo riendo Rachel que vio como Quinn se sonrojaba y apartaba la mirada**- pero tambien aprendí a renunciar a ti si tú podías tener una vida feliz.**

**-Rachel- **le advirtió la rubia sabiendo en lo que podía derivar aquella conversación.

**-Tranquila, no tenemos que hablar del tema, solo quiero que sepas que hablaré con Emily y lo solucionaré**- le dijo la morena para quitar la tensión.

**-Aun no me creo que vayas a hacer eso-** dijo procesando todo lo que Rachel le había dicho.

**-Ven aquí-** dijo tirando de ella para volver a tenerla en sus brazos** -si algún día me necesitas pase lo que pase estés con quien estés te ayudare y haré todo lo que este en mi mano.**

**-Rachel, te quiero en mi vida- **confesó por fin la rubia-**no te cambiaría… nuestra… amistad... o lo que sea por Emily o por nadie. **

**-¿Estás segura?- **preguntó Rachel sorprendida por aquello.

**-Mucho-** dijo la rubia**- eres más importante que ella, no quiero a nadie en mi vida que me aleje de ti, eres demasiado imprescindible para mí. **

**-Quinn yo… - **comenzó a decir la morena antes de callarse**- no importa, no es el día para hablarlo. **

**-Gracias**- dijo la rubia dejándose abrazar y cerrando los ojos en el pecho de Rachel, no quería hablar en ese momento de nada más.

**-Un placer-** dijo Rachel que dejó un suave beso en su cabeza.

**-¿Puedes quedarte conmigo esta noche?**- preguntó la rubia sin moverse.

**-Claro**- aceptó Rachel abrazándola más fuerte.

Quinn se abrazó a la morena y cerró los ojos, no quería que Rachel fuera a hablar con Emily. Aunque no sabía que hacer, la actriz se había ido colando de nuevo en su vida y ella había ido cayendo poco a poco, lo que había provocado sus dudas todas aquellas noches anteriores desde su lío en la fiesta y toda la culpa de sus dudas se encontraba esa noche durmiendo a su lado.

* * *

><p><em>Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo! Espero que lo disfrutaran... ahora tienen el camino libre entre ellas, sin terceras personas...<em>

_1. Quinn ha sido incapaz de negarle a Emily que tenga sentimientos por Rachel._

_2. Ha sido la primera persona a la que ha llamado. _

_3. Le ha dejado bien claro a __Rachel que no quiere nadie que la aleje de ella._

_Así que... unos buenos primeros pasos ¿no? Viene mucho Faberry por delante =) _

_Nos vemos pronto! _


	28. ¿Reconquista?

Después de la conversación donde aseguró a Quinn que iba a hablar con Emily la rubia había vuelto a acurrucarse en sus brazos y abrazarla, aquella conversación había sido confusa, tanto por la actitud de Rachel como por decir completamente segura lo que sentía por la rubia. Rachel intentaba animarla y distraerla con la tele e incluso quiso hacerle la cena pero la rubia aseguraba no tener hambre en ese momento. Una de las veces que se levantó para ir al baño cogió el móvil de la rubia para buscar algo que necesitaba, el número de teléfono de Kurt. Después cogió su móvil propio y le mandó un mensaje al chico, después de lo que había pasado y lo que le había contado Quinn, no podía evitar sentirse culpable. Además, estaba segura que Quinn necesitaba a su mejor amigo cerca en esos momentos, porque ella solo la estaba confundiendo más.

**Número desconocido:** _Kurt, ven a Los Ángeles, Quinn te necesita es importante. _

Rachel volvió a la cama junto a la rubia que se había quedado profundamente dormida, hacía bastante rato que se había trasladado al dormitorio de la rubia para ver una película. La observó largo rato, tenía los párpados hinchados y rojos pero por fin estaba descansando. No quería despertarla así que simplemente se tumbó a su lado y la abrazó por detrás. Quería que se sintiera querida y que si se despertara notara aún su presencia junto a ella.

A la mañana siguiente Rachel se despertó pronto porque tenía que ir a rodar la serie, agradeció que por una vez no tuviera que ser la primera en grabar una escena porque podía estar algo más de tiempo con Quinn. La rubia seguía profundamente dormida cuando ella se despertó así que decidió dejarla descansando y bajar a la cocina a preparar algo de café.

Aquella vez en silencio mientras caminaba por la casa de Quinn fue cuando se fijó en la decoración y en la distribución de la casa. Era realmente elegante y bonita, sin duda tenía el toque de la rubia. Estaba en la cocina sentada con una taza de café mirando su móvil cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó. Se quedó sorprendida pero decidió ir a abrir.

**-Rachel-** dijo Kurt cuando la puerta se abrió ante él y vio a la actriz.

**-Kurt-** dijo sorprendida la morena.

**-¿Qué haces aquí?-** preguntó el chico confuso.

**-Yo te mande anoche ese mensaje para que vinieras pero no imaginaba que lo harías tan pronto- **dijo sorprendida-** menuda efectividad.**

**-Estaba despierto cuando me escribiste trabajando y con el cambio de hora y demás he podido llegar pronto en el primer avión- **explicó el chico-** pero eso no es importante, ¿qué ha pasado?**

**-Pasa, es una larga historia-** dijo la morena haciéndose a un lado para que entrara en la casa.

**-¿Dónde está Quinn?-** preguntó siendo directo.

**-Está durmiendo, ayer fue un mal día y quería que descansara bien-** explicó la morena.

**-Está bien, cuéntame que ha pasado-** pidió Kurt sentándose en una silla.

**-Voy a contarte hasta donde yo sé- **Rachel procedió a explicarle entonces todo lo que Quinn había conseguido explicarle el día anterior entre llantos y ratos de tranquilidad**- así que Emily la ha dejado. **

**-Oh dios, tiene que estar destrozada-** dijo el chico aún conmocionado.

**-Está bastante confusa- **afirmó Rachel recordando el estado de la noche anterior** -mira Kurt sé que tú y yo no… bueno ya sabes, el caso es que creo que Quinn necesitará a su mejor amigo cuando se despierte y tenía que avisarte. **

**-Tranquila, has hecho bien-** dijo el chico.

**-Debería… debería irme-** dijo la morena cuando vio la hora que era ya**- tengo que irme a grabar. **

**-Rachel- **la llamó Kurt cuando iba a salir por la puerta **-gracias por cuidarla, significa mucho. **

**-Siempre- **dijo con una media sonrisa antes de marcharse.

Rachel salió de la casa dejando allí solo a Kurt. El muchacho se echó una taza de café y subió a la habitación, donde se sentó al lado de su amiga en la cama a jugar con su móvil mientras esperaba que se despertara.

**-Buenos días- **saludó el chico a la rubia cuando la vio abrir los ojos a su lado en la cama.

**-¿Kurt?- **preguntó rascándose los ojos confusa.

**-El mismo-** respondió sonriente.

**-¿Y Rachel?- **preguntó aún confusa sin entender nada.

**-Yo también me alegro de verte- **ironizó el chico.

**-Perdona pero es que… ¿Qué haces aquí?- **preguntó de nuevo sentándose en la cama a mirarlo.

**-Rachel me escribió anoche-** confesó por fin.

**-¿Qué Rachel qué?-** dijo sorprendida.

**-Me escribió diciendo que me necesitabas-** explicó un poco mejor el chico.

**-¿Dónde está? ¿Se ha ido?-** volvió a preguntar la rubia.

**-Sí, tenía que grabar, cuando llegué me contó más o menos lo que había pasado y sabía que necesitabas a tu mejor amigo-** respondió Kurt.

**-Me alegro de que lo hiciera- **admitió lanzándose a los brazos de su amigo.

**-¿Vamos a hablar de lo que ha pasado?-** preguntó el chico.

**-¿No te lo ha dicho Rachel ya?- **preguntó la rubia.

**-Claro, pero sé que hay más de esta historia-** protestó Kurt que la conocía perfectamente.

**-Está bien- **admitió Quinn antes de contarle todo desde el principio, incluida la parte que no le había contado a Rachel y lo ocurrido en la fiesta.

**-Así que se marchó- **dijo Kurt cuando Quinn terminó su historia.

**-Sí y me dejó bien claro que no quiere nada conmigo-** aseguró la morena.

**-Lo siento mucho Quinn-** dijo el chico dándole otro abrazo**- se que te gustaba y estabas intentándolo.**

**-Rachel me dijo que iba a hablar con ella, fue un poco raro la verdad-** dijo casi sin pensar suspirando.

**-¿Qué Rachel qué?- **preguntó sorprendido el chico.

**-Rachel me dijo que hablaría con ella para decirle que sí lo que necesitaba para volver conmigo era que ella se alejara lo haría aunque yo no la dejaría- **explicó la rubia.

**-Siento decirte que lo dudo Quinn-** dijo el chico seriamente.

**-¿Por qué?- **preguntó confusa la rubia.

**-Es Rachel… ¿Tanto esfuerzo por ser amigas y tenerte en su vida y de repente te quiere alejar?- ** preguntó Kurt.

**-Rachel me ha dicho que lo haría, no tenía por qué mentirme-** dijo Quinn para defenderla**.**

**-Me lo creeré cuando lo vea- **aseguró el chico.

**-Ya lo verás-** le retó Quinn antes de cambiar de tema, lo que menos le apetecía era también pelearse con Kurt por esa tontería**- aunque lo cierto es que no quiero que se aleje de mi vida. **

**-Así que el motivo de toda esta historia no es solo que Emily te haya dejado sino que Rachel está incluía en ella- d**ijo el chico.

**-Estoy bastante confusa sobre que hacer con ella o que siento-** confesó la rubia.

**-¿Quieres hablarlo?-** preguntó Kurt que la conocía perfectamente.

**-Lo cierto es que no-** admitió Quinn.

Rachel fue directa al rodaje, consciente de que llevaba la misma ropa que cuando se había ido de casa la noche anterior, por suerte para ella nadie la había visto. Se pasó toda la mañana grabando hasta el descanso para la comida donde Sam se acercó rápidamente a ella preocupado.

**-¿Estás bien?- **preguntó el chico.

**-Claro, claro-** dijo la morena quitándole importancia.

**-¿Seguro? Pareces distraída- **insistió el rubio.

**-No he dormido mucho-** dijo intentando explicarse.

**-¿Y eso?-** quiso saber si amigo.

**-He pasado la noche en casa de Quinn- **confesó por fin sabiendo que Sam no iba a parar con el tema.

**-Enhorabuena-** dijo riendo**- ahora lo entiendo todo mejor.**

**-No es lo que piensas- **aclaró la morena.

**-¿Entonces?-** preguntó confuso.

**-Emily la dejó anoche cuando le contó que ella y yo estuvimos saliendo- **explicó la morena dejandose caer en el sofá de su caravana**- estaba mal y he estado cuidando de ella. **

**-Vaya, que fuerte-** dijo sorprendido.

**-No quería dejarla sola y me pidió que me quedara allí-** continuó la morena- **por suerte esta mañana Kurt ha llegado antes de que me fuera. **

**-Espera, ¿Kurt? ¿lo has visto?- **preguntó sorprendido.

**-Sí, le avise de que debía venir, que Quinn le necesitaba-** siguió respondiendo Rachel.

**-¿Qué tal ha sido el reencuentro?-** preguntó curioso.

**-No ha habido tiempo para mucho, tenía que venirme y básicamente le he explicado lo que había pasado con Emily-** aclaró la chica.

**-Bueno supongo que ahora sí que tienes una oportunidad de ir a por ella-** la animó Sam.

**-De hecho le he dicho que hablaría con Emily-** aclaró la morena.

**-¿Qué has hecho qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué?-** preguntó Sam sin entender nada.

**-Sí la única condición que alejar a Emily de estar con Quinn y que vuelvan a ser felices soy yo, me alejaría aunque Quinn me ha pedido que no lo haga- **dijo la morena lo más seria que pudo.

**-A veces pienso que eres tonta- **dijo el chico.

**-Oye un respeto-** protestó Rachel dolida.

**-Tanto tiempo a por Quinn y ahora te alejarás-** se defendió Sam.

**-No me voy a alejar porque ella me ha pedido que no lo haga, me ha dicho que me prefiere a Emily-** explicó la morena.

**-Te dije que nos miraba con celos en tu fiesta y te correspondió en el baño**- le recordó el rubio.

**-Sam, no quiero hablar de eso, sé que Quinn está confusa y no voy a agobiarla con mis cosas- **dijo la chica marchándose del trailer y dejando allí a Sam.

A pesar de todas sus dudas y de pensar que quinn podía sentir algo por ella sentía la necesidad de ir a hablar con Emily, sentía que se lo debía de alguna forma porque si no hubiese sido por su aparición de nuevo en la vida de Quinn ellas estarían juntas, además existía una gran posibilidad de que tuvieron que verse en el rodaje de la nueva película lo que sería incómodo. . Si iba ese mismo día existía la posibilidad de que la morena siguiera realmente enfadada por todo aquel asunto pero si esperaba más tiempo podía pensar que a Quinn le daba realmente igual. Fue al día siguiente cuando salió de rodar a una hora decente y lo supo, tenía que ir a hablar con ella. Agradeció que la chica no se hubiera mudado de casa porque aún recordaba la dirección de las veces que llevó a Quinn cuando vivían juntas. Se quedó respirando profundo y tranquilizándose delante de la puerta de la chica durante largo rato antes de decidirse a llamar y aclarar aquello.

**-¿Qué haces aquí?- **preguntó Emily nada más abrir la puerta.

**-Quiero hablar contigo- **respondió Rachel seriamente.

**-No gracias- **dijo la chica intentando cerrar la puerta.

**-Espera-** gritó Rachel agarrando la puerta **-es importante. **

**-¿Qué quieres?-** preguntó la chica cediendo.

**-Te estás equivocando si no luchas por Quinn, nosotras tenemos una historia complicada en el pasado, ahora somos diferentes- **explicó la morena.

**-Canadá no suena tan a pasado-** le recordó dolida Emily.

**-Mira Emily, si eso pasó, pero también eligió luego estar contigo, conozco a Quinn, si estaba contigo era porque lo que sentía por ti era real-** insistió Rachel haciendo un gran esfuerzo porque esas palabras salieran de su boca.

**-Tú lo has dicho, era real, pasado- **dijo Emily que seguía sin ceder.

**-Estás perdiendo a una gran persona, además te recuerdo que tendremos que trabajar juntas en el futuro y lo mínimo es llevarnos bien- **dijo Rachel en un último intento.

**-¿Lo que no entiendo es que hacer aquí?- p**reguntó confusa la morena**- ahora tenis vía libre para hacer lo que queráis. **

**-Quiero que Quinn me elija porque me quiere**- dijo al morena seriamente-** no porque te retires de esta lucha. **

**-¿No lo entiendes no?- **dijo más que enfadada** -no es solo por ti, me ha mentido y de manera descomunal, no puedo volver a confiar en ella. **

**-Quinn tenía miedo de contarte lo nuestro por esto mismo- dijo l**a morena.

**-No me quiere a mí Rachel, te quiere a ti así que no sé que haces aquí, ahora puedes volver con ella, ya nada te lo impide-** insistió Emily.

**-Solo quiero que Quinn sea feliz-** le recordó Rachel.

**-Me da igual, yo no puedo estar con una persona en la que no confío- **repitió la morena orgullosa.

**-Pero…**

**-No Rachel, no quiero saber nada más de vosotras dos- **dijo la morena cerrando la puerta en sus narices.

Rachel se quedó observando la puerta que acaba de cerrarse ante ella, al menos lo había intentando. Iba a llamar a Quinn para contarle la noticia pero decidió que lo mejor era contárselo en persona así que volvió a meterse en el coche y conducir a casa de la rubia, solo esperaba no tener que interactuar mucho con Kurt en el camino, lo que menos le hacía falta a la rubia en ese momento era un enfrentamiento entre ellos. Lo que la morena no sabía era que Emily se le había adelantado dándole las noticias a Quinn mediante un mensaje resumen de aquella conversación.

**Emily: **_que mandes a Rachel a hablar conmigo no va a solucionar tus mentiras ni nada de esto, se acabó Quinn, que seáis felices. _

Quinn supo entonces que Rachel verdaderamente había cumplido su promesa y había ido a hablar con ella para solucionar aquello. Iba a ir a contárselo a Kurt cuando escuchó el timbre de la puerta y a su amigo decir que iba él a abrir, así que se quedó acurrucada en el sofá del porche.

**-Rachel-** dijo Kurt sorprendido al abrir la puerta.

**-¿Está… Quinn?- **preguntó algo cortada.

**-Si- **afirmó el chico sin moverse de la puerta.

**-¿Puedo pasar?- **preguntó.

**-Eh claro, claro-** dijo cuando reaccionó guiándola hasta el jardín donde estaba la rubia **-os dejaré solas.**

**-Hola-** saludó la rubia al verla.

**-Hola- **dijo Rachel sentándose a su lado **-¿cómo estás? **

**-Sé que has ido a ver a Emily-** dijo Quinn siendo directa sin mirarla.

**-Oh… ¿cómo?-** preguntó confusa la morena.

**-Me ha escrito diciendo que eso no va a solucionar nada-** explicó Quinn dándole su teléfono para que leyera el mensaje.

**-Vaya… quería poder explicártelo yo y que no te lo dijera de esa forma-** dijo Rachel con tono de pena.

**-¿Puedo saber que te dijo?-** preguntó la rubia casi en un susurro.

**-Claro-** Rachel le resumió la conversación a pesar de ver el dolor en la cara de Quinn cuanto más le explicaba**- yo… lo siento Quinn. **

**-No tienes por qué, en primer lugar no tenías ni por qué ir a hablar con ella- **dijo la rubia con una media sonrisa-** y aún no tengo claro porque lo has hecho. **

**-Ya te lo dije- **dijo la morena**- quiero que seas feliz y si eso la incluye a ella quería que tuvieras la opción de elegirla.**

**-No hubiese dejado que te alejaras de mí, por nada del mundo- **le recordó Quinn.

**-No lo haría, creéme pero sentía que tenía que hablar con ella **dijo la morena.

**-Eres increíble- **dijo la rubia mirándola a los ojos fijamente-** no dejas de sorprenderme.**

**-Ven aquí- **dijo Rachel abrazándola dulcemente.

**-Gracias por quedarte la otra noche y por llamar a Kurt- **dijo Quinn cuando se calmó en sus brazos.

**-Era lo correcto- **dijo Rachel acariciando su espalda.

**-Gracias igualmente-** repitió la rubia completamente enterrada en su cuello.

**-Debería irme… solo quería venir a contarte eso en persona-** dijo la morena rompiendo el momento.

**-Gracias-** dijo Quinn mirándola a los ojos por primera vez.

**-No me des más las gracias, voy a estar aquí para lo que necesites- **Rachel se acercó a ella para dejar un tierno beso en su cabeza antes de intentar levantarse.

**-Espera-** la frenó la rubia.

**-¿Qué pasa?**- preguntó Rachel confusa.

**-¿Puedes quedarte cinco minutos más así conmigo?- **pidió la chica con pena.

**-Claro-** dijo Rachel volviendo a abrazarla en silencio.

Quinn siguió en aquel sofá una vez Rachel con todo el dolor de su corazón tuvo que irse y Kurt no tardó en salir a preguntarle sobre la visita de la morena una vez escuchó la puerta de la casa cerrarse.

**-¿Qué quería Rachel?- **preguntó Kurt.

**-Rachel… lo ha hecho- **dijo Quinn aún sorprendida por aquello.

**-¿De verdad ha hablado con Emily?-** preguntó Kurt que no se lo terminaba de creer.

**-Sí-** afirmó la rubia.

**-Veo por tu cara que no ha funcionado-** dijo sentándose junto a su amiga.

**-Lo cierto es que no aunque tampoco sé si quería que funcionara**- aclaró antes de explicarle todo lo que Rachel le había contado.

**-Vaya… no pensaba que Rachel fuera capaz de hacer eso-** el chico seguía sorprendido por la actitud de Rachel esos días.

**-Te dije que iba a hacerlo- **le recordó Quinn.

**-Lo sé pero… es que es un acto tan desinteresado, tan… por otra persona que no pensé que fuera a hacerlo- **reconoció el chico.

**-Ha cambiado-** dijo Quinn pensativa.

**-Supongo que sí y que de verdad le importas-** admitió Kurt abrazando a su amiga.

Kurt debía de reconocer que estaba realmente sorprendido por como se estaba comportando Rachel con todo aquel asunto, Quinn le había hablado varias veces sobre ella y como se estaba portando ahora que eran amigas pero lo cierto era que presenciar todo aquello era más impactante de lo que pensaba. No era el único sorprendido de la conducta de su amiga, hasta Sam se había sorprendido de que de verdad fuera a hablar con Emily, aunque sabía que una parte de Rachel tenía que estar contenta por tener el camino despejado aunque no lo reconociera. Con la estancia de Kurt en Los Ángeles, Rachel había decidido darle espacio a Quinn y solo hablaba con ella mediante mensajes y alguna llamada pero no había regresado a la casa, no dejaba de ser una situación incómoda.

**Rachel:**_ ¿Cómo estás? _

**Quinn: **_aburrida, Kurt se ha ido ya a Nueva York :(_

**Rachel:**_ ¿se ha ido?_

**Quinn: **_tenía una importante reunión que no podía aplazar…_

**Rachel: **_¿Quieres que pase después del rodaje a verte? _

**Quinn: **_me encantaría, aunque no tengo mucho nuevo que contar ni hacer…_

**Rachel: **_no voy para que me entretengas, voy para entretenerte yo a ti :) _

**Quinn: **_estaré en casa toda el día, puedes venir cuando quieras te esperaré con ganas ^^_

**Rachel:**_ =) _

La sonrisa de Rachel después de aquel mensaje se había dibujado inmediatamente en su cara, casi una semana sin ver a Quinn era demasiado tiempo para ella así que tal y como salió del estudio cogió su coche y condujo a casa de la rubia. Lo cierto era que después de todo el día sola, ya que Kurt se había marchado casi de madrugada, Quinn agradecía la presencia de la chica en la casa. Era un soplo de aire fresco, divertida e intentando distraerla, ya fuera contándole cosas del rodaje, pidiendo pizza o poniendo cualquier película para comentar en la televisión.

A pesar de sus intentos de distracción, Rachel sabía que a Quinn le pasaba algo, sus ojos no brillaban de la forma en que solían hacerlo. La morena intentaba hacer todo lo posible para alegrarla pero lo que realmente quería era que aunque fuera durante cinco minutos pudiese hacer que se olvidara del mundo y hacerla sonreír. Aunque Rachel pensaba que todo aquel asunto era por la ruptura con Emily, no sabía que ella misma, con sus actos estaba haciendo que Quinn no pudiese parar de pensar e intentar decidir que hacer con sus sentimientos. Rachel se había pasado toda la mañana se aquel sábado intentando averiguar que podía hacer para conseguir su objetivo, lo que le había llevado a alguna regañan por parte de Sam mientras volvían de hacer ejercicio y el chico le contaba una de sus historias pero la morena no le prestaba atención.

Acababa de salir de la ducha y vio en su pasillo una foto que llevaba mucho tiempo allí colgada, una foto del primer año del Glee Club. Fue entonces cuando tuvo la idea perfecta para animar a Quinn, ¿cómo no se le había ocurrido antes?. Si había una cosa que Quinn había reconocido que seguí alegrándola después de haberlo dejado era oírla cantar. Sus palabras textuales fueron _'siempre has sido capaz de transmitir cantando lo que no eras capaz de conseguir con gestos'_. Su plan iba a funcionar. Buscó la canción perfecta, se la sabía de memoria, no la había olvidado en todos aquellos años y sabía que Quinn entendería su significado especial, y cogió de su habitación/estudio sus altavoces portátiles y el micrófono. Condujo a casa de la rubia cuando lo tuvo todo listo y se plantó en el jardín micrófono en mano y altavoces encendidos. Dio al play en su móvil y empezó a cantar.

_You're not alone _

_Together we stand _

_I'll be by your side _

_You know I'll take your hand _

_When it gets cold _

_And it feels like the end _

_There's no place to go _

_You know I won't give in _

_No, I won't give in _

**-Rachel-** dijo la rubia cuando salió a ver de donde procedía aquella música y vio a la morena allí cantando.

_Keep holding on _

_Cause you know we'll make it through _

_We'll make it through _

_Just stay strong _

**-Está todo el mundo mirando, venga ya Rachel- **dijo acercándose a ella pero Rachel seguía cantando.

_Cause you know I'm here for you _

_I'm here for you _

_There's nothing you can say _

_Nothing you can do _

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth _

**-Vas a hacer que hagan videos y eso- **dijo la rubia cuando llegó hasta ella.

_So, keep holding on _

_Cause you know we'll make it through _

_We'll make it through _

**-Entra ahora mismo- **dijo la rubia tirando de ella hacia el interior de la casa **-¿Estás loca?**

**-¿No me vas a dejar terminar la canción?- **preguntó la morena sin parar de sonreír ya en el interior.

**-Estabas montando un numerito y la gente empezaba a sacar sus móviles Rachel-** le recordó la rubia.

**-Puedo terminarla aquí-** insistió la chica.

**-¿Estás hablando en serio?- **preguntó Quinn.

**-Déjame terminarla- **le pidió casi en un susurro.

**-Está bien-** aceptó Quinn aunque de que Rachel le diera de nuevo al play en su móvil.

_So far away _

_I wish you were here _

_Before it's too late _

_This could all disappear _

_Before the door's closed _

_And it comes to an end _

_With you by my side _

_I will fight and defend _

_I'll fight and defend, yeah, yeah _

_Keep holding on _

_Cause you know we'll make it through _

_We'll make it through _

_Just stay strong _

_Cause you know I'm here for you _

_I'm here for you _

_There's nothing you can say _

_Nothing you can do _

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth _

_So, keep holding on _

_Cause you know we'll make it through _

_We'll make it through _

_Hear me when I say _

_When I say "I believe. _

_Nothing's gonna change _

_Nothing's gonna change destiny _

_Whatever's meant to be _

_Will work out perfectly _

_Keep holding on _

_Cause you know we'll make it through _

_We'll make it through _

_Just stay strong _

_Cause you know I'm here for you _

_I'm here for you _

_There's nothing you can say _

_Nothing you can do _

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth _

_So, keep holding on _

_Cause you know we'll make it through _

_We'll make it through _

**-¿Estás loca?-** preguntó la rubia cuando terminó de cantar** -¿A qué ha venido eso?**

**-Te he hecho sonreír- **dijo orgullosa la morena** -quería verte sonreír así. **

Después de aquella respuesta Quinn agachó la cabeza completamente sonrojada pero Rachel vio perfectamente que no había borrado la sonrisa que se había dibujado en su cara a raíz de la canción. La rubia se lanzó a darle un abrazo lo que provocó que callaran ambas en el sofá y Rachel se sintió orgullosa de haber conseguido su objetivo.

**-Esa canción… tiene mucha importancia para mí-** dijo Quinn rompiendo el silencio sobre ella.

**-Lo sé-** dijo Rachel sin soltarla mirándola dulcemente.

**-Estuviste a mi lado entonces- **dijo la rubia recordando cuando estuvo embarazada y a pesar del odio que ella le había procesado a Rachel en esa época la morena se empeñó en estar a su lado-** y lo estás ahora.**

**-Siempre- **admitió la morena casi en un susurro**- y siento en el alma cuando no lo he estado. **

Quinn que seguía sobre Rachel después de haberse lanzado a darle un abrazo se quedó en esa posición, apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y se dejó abrazar dulcemente.

Aquel día Rachel no solo consiguió devolverle la sonrisa a Quinn después de muchos días sin saber que sentir, sino que le había demostrado a la rubia que no iba a irse de su lado pasara lo que pasara. Y más importante aún, Quinn no había podido evitar pensar mientras estaba envuelta en sus brazos viendo una película que aquella imagen de las dos en esa posición podía no ser tan mala idea.

* * *

><p><em>Nuevo capítulo! He visto que el último os gustó bastante! Espero que este también lo haga... Los obstáculos van desapareciendo entre ellas! ;)<em>

_Me alegra que en el último capítulo hayan apreciado el cambio de Rachel porque era el objetivo al igual que este. Rachel no va a alejarse de Quinn porque ella se lo ha pedido pero ya no es la niña egoísta que era, ahora estaba dispuesta a posponer su felicidad por hacer feliz a Quinn aunque fuera con alguien más... _

_Entiendan que no me parezca lógico liarla al día siguiente de dejarlo con Emily peeeero esto va muy bien encaminado les va a encantar el siguiente capítulo que tengo planeado Faberry ;) _

_Nos vemos muy pronto! _


	29. Detalles

Desde el momento en que Emily y Quinn lo habían dejado Rachel había apoyado a la rubia en todo momento. Había hecho cosas valientes, como ir a hablar con Emily para que volviera con la rubia, había tenido gestos adorables como la canción o simplemente gesto de cariño estando a su lado viendo una película. Quinn estaba agradeciendo aquel apoyo, Kurt estaba de nuevo en Nueva York y aparte de Brittany su único apoyo en Los Ángeles con quien tenía tanta confianza era Rachel.

**-¿No quieres irte a Nueva York?-** preguntó la morena una noche cenando con ella.

**-¿Ya estás cansada de aguantarme?- **preguntó con algo de pena Quinn.

**-No- **negó rápidamente la morena**- pero allí está Kurt, Blaine, Shelby, Beth…**

**-No… estoy bien aquí estos días desconectada… contigo- **dijo agachando la cabeza avergonzada**- además tengo unas audiciones esta semana. **

**-¿En serio?-** preguntó sorprendida.

**-Sí, me han avisado esta mañana para una película y para una serie-** explicó la rubia.

**-Me alegro, te vendrá bien algo de distracción- **dijo Rachel animándola.

Eso era exactamente lo que Quinn necesitaba, una nueva distracción, y nada mejor para ello que lo que podía darle la felicidad y motivación de una nuevo trabajo. A Rachel le había servido en su momento el trabajo y esperaba que para la rubia también funcionara. Aquella semana se encontró con una sorpresa en el set de trabajo cuando un día rodando Santana apareció a la hora de la comida para hacerle una vista a la actriz.

**-Hola-** saludó sorprendida-** no te esperaba por aquí. **

**-Lo sé, por eso sabía que estarías-** se burló la latina.

**-Voy a coger mis cosas y vamos a comer- **Rachel entró corriendo a su trailer para coger el bolso y el móvil**- vamos.**

**-Elijo yo el restaurante que para eso te voy a invitar-** dijo la latina riendo mientras salían andando.

**-¿Invitas? ¿A qué se debe ese regalo?**- preguntó riendo Rachel.

**-Mis motivos tengo- **se burló la latina de nuevo.

Caminaron hasta un restaurante cercano donde habían comida más de una vez. En cuanto tuvieron la bebida delante y la comida pedida Santana reveló los motivos de su aparición en el estudio aquel día.

**-¿Vas a contarme que te pasa?-** preguntó Santana.

**-¿De qué hablas?-** dijo Rachel confusa bebiendose su cerveza.

**-No te he visto el pelo en semanas- **le recordó la latina** -siempre tienes algo que hacer o algún sitio donde estar. **

**-Es… complicado- **dijo la morena que no quería explicar nada más.

**-Rachel, llevas tres semanas completamente desaparecida y me has pedido que aplace tu cita con el estudio este fin de semana-** le recordó Santana.

**-Es… importante, necesito el fin de semana libre-** insistió la morena.

**-Entiendo- **aceptó la latina poniéndose seria **-mira Rachel voy a ser sincera.**

**-Miedo**- dijo la morena temiéndose lo peor.

**-Eres mi mejor amiga y estoy harta de no poder hablar contigo de casi nada o hablar con miedo de que vaya a salir el tema de Quinn-** soltó por fin la latina.

**-Yo siento lo mismo- **admitió Rachel siendo sincera.

**-¿Has vuelto con ella?- **preguntó siendo directa.

**-¿Qué? No, no, para nada- n**egó Rachel algo nerviosa.

**-¿Entonces?-** preguntó la chica confusa.

**-Santana- **advirtió la actriz.

**-De verdad Rachel, no quiero más estos silencios o que no puedas hablar conmigo de lo que quieras- **insistió su amiga** -si Quinn ahora es parte de tu vida tengo que aceptarlo, soy tu mejor amiga y acepto que ella también lo sea.**

**-¿Estás segura?-** preguntó Rachel sorprendida por su actitud.

**-Eres mi mejor amiga, echo de menos aparecer en tu casa para una pizza o que me llames para contarme cualquier tontería que te ha pasado, te echo de menos a ti- **admitió la latina.

**-Eso es muy bonito…yo también te he echado de menos-** admitió la morena**- así que…¿puedo hablarte de…?**

**-Sí, puedes hablarme de lo que quieras, prometo no ponerme echa una furia**- prometió la latina.

**-Quinn y Emily lo han dejado**- confesó por fin Rachel** -bueno más bien Emily ha dejado a Quinn.**

**-Oh… ¿cómo está? ¿qué ha pasado?- **preguntó la latina interesándose por ella.

**-Está .. confusa... no sé… es… una larga historia- **dijo la morena.

**-Adelante- **pidió la chica.

**-En resumen, Quinn le contó nuestro pasado y ella no lo aceptó-** Rachel había contado aquella historia más de una vez a esas alturas **-he estado pasando tiempo con ella para animarla y eso, por eso siempre estaba ocupada y por eso quería el fin de semana libre. **

**-Para pasarlo con ella-** dijo la latina.

**-No lo iba a pasar con ella, solo quería hacerle algo especial para el sábado**- explicó la actriz.

**-He pospuesto tu cita con el estudio- **le comunicó la chica.

**-¿En serio? Gracias gracias- **dijo emocionada la morena.

**-Pero no me pidas que lo vuelva a hacer a no ser que sea por causa mayor-** le advirtió la latina-** tienes un contrato y un disco que grabar. **

**-Lo sé, te prometo que no lo haré más-** agradeció de nuevo la chica.

**-Más te vale**- dijo riendo la chica por la emoción que mostraba Rachel.

**-Vale y ya basta de hablar de mí, cuéntame ¿que tal tú? ¿Cómo está Britt?-** preguntó cambiando de tema la actriz.

Cuando Santana apareció en el estudio lo que menos pensaba era que iba a tener ese tipo de conversación con la latina. Su amiga había cambiado mucho los últimos meses, era increíble como asentarse con Brittany le había hecho madurar tanto. Eso y que probablemente echaba de menos de verdad a Rachel y como no quería perderla estaba dispuesta a aceptar su amistad con Quinn, lo que la morena valoraba enormemente. Desgraciadamente su comida se tuvo que ver interrumpida para volver al trabajo, el rodaje del final de la serie se estaba acercando y el trabajo aumentaba.

La semana continuó con lo que ya era normal, su trabajo y ratos en casa de Quinn y si no podían verse por el trabajo de Rachel la morena se aseguraba de escribirle. Todo aquello iba a cambiar el sábado con su gran plan. Se levantó temprano como habitualmente para ir a correr con Sam y a la vuelta de su habitual caminata se quedaron en casa de la morena para desayunar y recuperar energías. Después de ponerle la taza de café y una tostada delante al actor la morena se puso a cocina algo lo que llamó la atención de su amigo.

**-¿Y eso?-** preguntó Sam cuando vio a Rachel cocinando.

**-Estoy preparando un picnic- d**ijo sonriente la actriz.

**-Déjame adivinar, para Quinn- **se burló el rubio.

**-Sí- **afirmó Rachel siguiendo cocinando.

**-Parece que has vuelto a la carrera de la conquista con todas tus fuerzas-** insistió Sam.

**-No estoy conquistándola-** le recordó Rachel.

**-¿Entonces?- **preguntó confuso el chico.

**-¿Qué quieres decir?-** preguntó Rachel prestándole atención.

**-Te pasas el día en su casa, haciendo cosas por ella y ahora la llevas de picnic, si eso no es reconquistarla- **dijo el chico.

**-Quinn está pasando un mal momento, está sola en LA y yo solo quiero ayudarla, soy su amiga y quiero estar ahí para ella-** repitió Rachel que no sabía cuantas veces le había dicho ya eso a Sam.

**-Ahora se llamar ayudar-** volvió a burlarse el chico.

**-Es mi amiga, no me gusta verla mal y hago lo posible por alegrarla- **insistió Rachel **-no tiene a mucha gente en LA y sé lo que es que eso. **

**-Quinn no se merece esto-** admitió el chico.

**-Solo quiero que esté bien y hacer cosas para que no esté en casa todo el día dándole vueltas a la cabeza y pensando-** dijo con algo de pena en su voz.

**-Lo entiendo-** dijo por fin Sam.

**-Haría lo mismo por ti Sam, no te pongas celoso- **se burló la chica riendo.

**-Eres una buena amiga Rachel Berry- **admitió el rubio.

**-Lo sé- **se burló Rachel**- y ahora vete a tu casa y deja de robarme comida. **

**-¿Bromeas? esto está de muerte-** dijo mientras robaba de nuevo algo de la cesta antes de huir.

Rachel terminó de preparar ilusionada aquella cesta para su gran plan improvisado. Dejó la cesta en el salón y subió a ducharse y cambiarse. Eligió un atuendo sencillo, unos vaqueros y una camisa con botas era el aspecto perfecto para su plan. Cogió el coche y condujo a casa de la rubia sin pensárselo.

**-¿Rachel?- **preguntó confusa al abrir la puerta.

**-¿Qué haces aún en pijama?- **preguntó sonriente la morena.

**-¿Qué quieres decir?- **dijo Quinn sin entender por qué estaba allí.

**-Vístete, nos vamos de picnic- **dijo enseñándole la cesta en su mano.

**-¿Habíamos quedado?-** preguntó intentando recordarlo.

**-No, pero no voy a dejar que vuelvas a quedarte encerrada un sábado- **le respondió la chica.

**-Así que un picnic ¿no?-** preguntó la rubia apoyada en la puerta sin borrar la sonrisa.

**-Exacto-** afirmó Rachel.

**-Voy a vestirme**- aceptó Quinn huyendo a su habitación a cambiarse.

Rachel entró en la casa y esperó a que la rubia estuviera lista. Quinn estaba emocionada por el plan así que no tardó más de cinco minutos en volver vestida de forma parecida a la morena.

**-¿Me dejas conducir?**- preguntó la rubia cuando se acercaron al coche.

**-¿Qué obsesión tenéis todos con conducir mi coche?- **preguntó la morena confusa.

**-¿Eso es un no?- **dijo tristemente la rubia.

**-Toma-** dijo antes de lanzarle las llaves.

**-¿Por qué todos tienen obsesión con tu coche?- **preguntó curiosa Quinn.

**-Sam siempre me roba las llaves cuando vamos a algún sitio juntos- **explicó la morena sabiendo que no era lo más adecuado nombrar al chico.

**-Y ahora llego yo y también te lo robo- **bromeó la rubia para borrar la tensión.

**-Se me va a olvidar conducir a este ritmo- **dijo riendo también la morena.

A pesar de que era Quinn la que conducía, Rachel era la que guiaba y daba indicaciones a la rubia de por donde ir, lo que provocó que se equivocaran cuando la rubia no entendía bien las indicaciones. Tardaron más de lo previsto en ir al parque pero mereció la pena por las risas que se echaron en el camino en coche. Fueron a una de las mesas de picnic del parque donde Rachel sacó un mantel y la comida que había preparado, orgullosa de todo aquello.

**-Hace un día genial, ha sido una gran idea lo del picnic-** dijo la rubia mientras comían.

**-Me alegra que te guste-** dijo sonriente Rachel.

**-Ven- **pidió la rubia mientras sacaba su móvil**- quiero una foto de este momento. **

**-Voy**- dijo colocándose tras la rubia que sacó varias foto**- esa me gusta. **

**-Sí, es genial**- admitió la rubia aún mirando la foto de ambas.

**-¿Estás bien?-** preguntó la morena preocupada.

**-No podía estar mejor-** dijo con una gran sonrisa Quinn.

**-Me alegro- **dijo sonrojada Rachel.

**-No sabía que cocinabas tan bien-** elogió la rubia-** si no recuerdo mal casi incendias nuestro apartamento en Nueva York cuando intentaste algo más complicado que hacer pasta. **

**-No podía vivir a base de pasta eternamente- **dijo riendo la morena recordando aquella anécdota**- ya no te tenía a ti para cocinarme así que no me quedó más remedio que aprender.**

**-Vaya, me alegro entonces, no puedo esperar a probar más platos tuyos-** dijo la rubia mirándola dulcemente.

**-Cuando quieras te hago la cena-** ofreció la morena.

**-Me encantaría-** aceptó Quinn sin parar de sonreír-** ¿hay alguna habilidad tuya nueva que aún no conozca? **

**-Eso tendrás que descubrirlo con el tiempo**- se burló Rachel.

**-No hay nada que me gustara más-** admitió Quinn con una gran sonrisa mirando a Rachel largo rato sin decir nada.

Rachel se sentía orgullosa de que su idea le hubiese gustado tanto a Quinn y no solo eso sino que la rubia no hubiese borrado su sonrisa en todo el día. Se había reído, bromeado y hablado con Rachel sobre todo, incluso sobre ellas sin haberse alterado. La rubia había disfrutado aquella cita enormemente a pesar de que se suponía que eso no era una cita, ella la pensaba como tal.

**-A veces me parece increíble que estemos así después de todo-** dijo la morena pensativa.

**-Lo sé, puede parecer una locura-** admitió Quinn.

**-Me alegra que ya no me odie**s- dijo Rachel.

**-Ahora no te mereces que te odie, entonces te lo merecías-** confesó la rubia.

**-Siento haberte hecho daño- **se disculpó Rachel.

**-Te odiaba por marcharte aquella noche, te odiaba porque no te preocupabas por mí, y me odié a mi misma no solo por dejarte ir sino porque si hubiese sido suficiente para ti no te habrías marchado- **explicó Quinn, a la que todavía le sorprendía hablar de esas cosas con Rachel aunque era liberador.

**-Sabes que no fue por ti, eras suficiente para mí, solo que yo no lo sabía- **le dijo la morena con la cabeza agachada.

**-Eso es agua pasada, como has dicho lo importante es que no nos odiamos- **le recordó la rubia que no querías seguir anclada en el pasado.

**-Sin duda esto es mucho mejor- **admitió sonriendo la chica.

**-Te aseguro que lo que siento está muy lejos del odio-** dijo la rubia con una gran sonrisa antes de cambiar de tema después de haber dejado a Rachel desarmada por aquella afirmación.

Pasaron la tarde en aquel parque, simplemente hablando, haciendo fotos, paseando y contando historias estúpidas. Cuando empezó a atardecer regresaron al coche y Rachel llevó a la rubia su casa, sin duda podían decir ambas que había sido un gran día. El domingo no se vieron porque Quinn tenía un día de relajación en el spa con Britt. La bailarina por fin tenía un día tranquilo sin trabajo ni Santana y había quedado con su amiga.

**-¿Picnic? Como mola Quinn-** dijo la rubia después de que su amiga le contara como había sido el día anterior con Rachel.

**-Fue genial, me lo pasé bien, disfruté, fue divertido**- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa tonta.

**-Quien iba a decir que ibas a hablar así de Rachel- **se burló la bailarina.

**-Es solo que… no te haces una idea de como se está portando conmigo-** se defendió Quinn**- la forma en que me cuida, como se preocupa por mí… no sé, es reconfortante. **

**-Rachel puede ser la mejor amiga del mundo-** dijo la bailarina y vio la cara de curiosidad de Quinn-** cuando Santana y yo hemos tenido malas rachas ha sabido estar para las dos a pesar de que San es su mejor amiga, nos ha ayudado a ambas. **

**-Ha madurado mucho- **admitió la actriz.

**-Todos lo hemos hecho-** le recordó la bailarina**- aunque a unos les ha llevado más que a otro.**

**-Lo sé, más vale tarde que nunca-** afirmó Quinn.

**-¿No estarás aprovechando toda esta excusa de tu ruptura y demás para que Rachel te mime y te cuide verdad?- **preguntó su amiga.

**-No sé de que hablas- **respondió riendo la chica.

**-Te encanta tener su atención, admítelo- **pidió la rubia.

**-Un poco sí, me encanta- **admitió por fin la rubia riendo.

Sus conversaciones con Britt podían ser de lo más serio como esa que habían tenido o pasarse horas hablando sobre los videos de gatos cayéndose más vistos de youtube y por eso adoraba a su amiga, con ella no podías aburrirte. Parecía que la vida de Quinn volvía a coger un buen rumbo, la chica estaba mucho más animada, ya no se pasaba horas encerrada en casa o sin hacer nada. Se había apuntado al gimnasio, estaba terminando de redecorar la casa y aquella semana recibió una noticia inmejorable: había conseguido el papel para una de las películas para las que había audicionado hacía días. Cuando recibió las noticias estaba en el aeropuerto, recogiendo a Kurt que iba a visitarla unos días ya que Blaine trabajaba y él estaba libre. La rubia no había podido contenerse ni un minuto antes de escribir a Rachel para comunicarle las buenas noticias sobre su audición, la morena le había preguntado varias veces desde que la hizo y sabía que se iba a alegrar mucho de que le hubiesen dado el papel. Cuando salió del estudio y vio aquel mensaje supo que tenía que ir a felicitarla en persona e invitarla a una cerveza o algo, además quería saber más detalles sobre aquella película nueva, así que simplemente condujo hacia su casa como si fuera lo más habitual del mundo.

**-Hola-** saludó Kurt al abrir.

**-Kurt-** dijo sorprendida Rachel al ver al chico.

**-Rachel-** dijo el chico.

**-Yo… no sabía que estabas aquí, venía a ver a Quinn y felicitarla- **dijo nerviosa la actriz.

**-Pasa, se está duchando-** dijo el chico haciéndose a un lado para que entrara.

**-No sabía que estarías aquí-** explicó la morena.

**-He venido a pasar unos días con ella-** afirmó el muchacho.

**-Me alegro, le vendrá bien-** dijo Rachel antes de preguntar**-¿cómo está?**

**-Dímelo tú- **respondió el chico **-Me ha dicho que has estado viniendo todos estos días, sois inseparables. **

**-Sí, no quería que estuviera mucho tiempo sola pensando y esas cosas-** dijo inocentemente la morena.

**-Gracias por cuidarla- **agradeció el chico siendo sincero.

**-Kurt…. sé que no lo hice bien en el pasado-** empezó a decir la chica** -ni con ella, ni con vosotros…**

**-Rachel- **advirtió el diseñador.

**-Pero estoy intentando enmendar mis errores, me preocupo por ella, solo quiero que este bien- **dijo terminando su frase.

**-Lo sé-** admitió el chico sorprendiendo a la actriz.

**-Siento mucho lo que hice, no tenía que haberos dejado de lado por el simple hecho de que no soportara que fuerais amigos de Quinn- **se disculpó la chica **-sé que me equivoqué, de verdad, lo siento. **

**-Kurt, ¿con quién hablas?-** preguntó Quinn apareciendo en el salón **-Rachel.**

**-Hola, solo pasaba a felicitarte por el papel-** saludó la actriz dándole un rápido abrazo a la rubia.

**-Estoy super emocionada y además Kurt ha decidido esta mañana venir unos días e íbamos a ir a cenar para celebrarlo-** le explicó sonriente Quinn.

**-Me alegro, os dejo ya solos entonces- **dijo Rachel dirigiéndose a la puerta.

**-Rachel- **la llamó Kurt sorprendiendo a las dos **-¿quieres unirte a nosotros en la cena? **

**-Cla…claro- **aceptó después de compartir una mirada de complicidad con Quinn.

**-Pues vamos entonces-** dijo Quinn cogiendo su bolso.

**-¿Te vas con el pelo empapado?-** preguntó Kurt extrañado**- nunca sales con el pelo mojado en NY. **

**-Esto es LA-** dijeron las dos a la vez lo que provocó su risa.

**-Te aseguro que el clima aquí no es como en Nueva York- **añadió Quinn mientras salían.

**-¿En qué coche vamos?-** preguntó la morena.

**-Depende-** dijo riendo Quinn.

**-¿De qué depende?**- preguntó Kurt confuso.

**-¿Otra vez?-** preguntó Rachel que había entendido perfectamente lo que Quinn quería decir**- lo que yo diga, soy la que menos conduce mi coche. **

**-Gracias-** dijo sonriente Quinn cuando Rachel le dio las llaves del ferrari.

**-¿Le dejas el coche?-** preguntó sorprendido Kurt.

**-No es la primera vez que la niña se encapricha en conducirlo**- le contó la morena desde el asiento del copiloto.

**-Espero que esta vez no nos perdamos-** advirtió Quinn.

**-Pues sigue mis indicaciones bien-** protestó Rachel.

Kurt no pudo evitar sonreír desde el asiento trasero ante lo que estaba presenciando, por un momento había viajado al pasado y Rachel y Quinn seguían siendo las dos chicas enamoradas en Nueva York, sin problemas, ni odios. Quinn llevó el coche de la chica hasta el restaurante y por suerte esta vez no se perdieron. Se sentaron en una mesa cuadrada, de forma que Kurt quedaba entre ellas y Rachel y Quinn estaban una frente a otra. Ordenaron una botella de vino y algunos platos para compartir mientras hablaban de todo tipo de cosas.

**-Bueno ¿vas a contarnos de que va esa película o no?**- preguntó Kurt.

**-No sé mucho de verdad-** respondió la rubia**- está basada en un libro. **

**-Lo tuyo son las adaptaciones-** se burló Rachel.

**-Es del libro 'Silver Livings Play Book' y yo soy la co-protagonista**- dijo orgullosa la chica.

**-Parece que la carrera de alguien va muy bien- **admitió Kurt.

**-La semana que viene tengo una reunión para conocer a mis compañeros y que me den el guión completo- **contó la chica.

**-No te coincidirá con la promoción ¿no?-** preguntó Rachel.

**-¿Qué promoción?- **preguntó la rubia confusa.

**-¿No te has enterado?**- dijo Rachel sorprendida.

**-¿De qué?-** quiso saber la rubia.

**-La semana que viene tenemos que hacernos las fotos para los carteles y alguna que otra cosa más-** le explicó su amiga.

**-No sabía nada- **dijo la actriz.

**-Yo me he enterado esta mañana, me ha llamado Santana- **vio la cara de los dos al pronunciar el nombre de la latina así que decidió bromear un poco** -puede no ser una gran amiga a veces pero te aseguro que es una gran representante. **

**-Parece que vas a tener una semana intensa- **se burló el chico.

**-Prefiero eso a estar en casa sin hacer nada-** admitió la rubia.

**-El trabajo es una gran distracción- **dijo la morena.

**-Si me disculpáis, tengo que coger esta llamada-** dijo Kurt levantándose y dejándolas solas.

**-Parece que todo esta yendo bien-** dijo la rubia.

**-Sí, me ha extrañado mucho que Kurt me haya invitado a venir- **admitió Rachel.

**-Es mi mejor amigo, le cuento todo y eso incluye todo lo que has hecho por mí estos días-** confesó Quinn algo sonrojada.

**-Me lo estoy pasando bien-** dijo Rachel mirando a los ojos de Quinn.

**-Y yo, no sabes lo feliz que me hace teneros a los dos en la misma mesa- **dijo la rubia que correspondió aquella intensa mirada agarrando la manos de Rachel sobre la mesa.

**-Quien lo iba a decir-** bromeó Rachel rompiendo tensión de sus miradas pero sin mover su mano.

**-Estoy de vuelta-** dijo Kurt ocupando de nuevo su sitio haciendo que ahora sí soltaran sus manos.

**-¿Trabajo?-** preguntó la rubia.

**-Blaine, acaba de salir de la función-** explicó el muchacho volviendo a su comida.

**-He leído sus críticas, lo está haciendo realmente bien- **dijo Rachel inocentemente.

**-Está muy feliz de haber conseguido este papel, aunque entre sus miles de funciones y mi trabajo estamos bastante ocupados-** dijo el diseñador.

**-No te quejes, vivís juntos y sé que pasáis mucho tiempo juntos- **le dijo Quinn dándole un golpecito

**-Uno ya no puede ni quejarse a gusto-** bromeó contándoselo a Rachel y omitiendo a Quinn.

**-Me gustaría ir a ver la obra y a Blaine claro- **dijo Rachel con una sonrisa.

**-Quizás cuando vengas a Nueva York- **dijo rápidamente Quinn con una sonrisa cómplice.

**-No es mala idea- **dijo riendo Rachel sonrojada.

Cuando terminaron de cenar decidieron retirarse a casa ya que Rachel volvía a trabajar al día siguiente y Kurt y Quinn querían irse de comprar por la mañana. La morena los dejó en casa de Quinn y se fue a la suya. Los dos amigos entraron en la casa y se tomaron una última cerveza juntos antes de dormir.

**-Voy a decir algo-** anunció Kurt.

**-Te escucho- **dijo la rubia tirada en el sofá.

**-Me he sorprendido Rachel-** admitió el chico.

**-¿En serio? Espero que para bien-** pidió la rubia.

**-Sí, para bien-** respondió el chico antes de añadir-** me pidió disculpas antes de que aparecieras en el salón, por lo que pasó y por alejarse, ya sabes. **

**-¿Por eso la has invitado a cenar con nosotros?- **preguntó Quinn curiosa.

**-Sí y me alegra haberlo hecho**- confesó el diseñador.

**-Gracias-** dijo la rubia.

**-Sé que nunca esperarías que te dijera esto pero me alegro que la tengas en tu vida de nuevo-** dijo haciendo que Quinn casi se ahogara con la cerveza por la sorpresa.

**-Guau… quien iba a pensar que lo iba a escuchar de ti- **admitió riendo Quinn.

**-La forma en que te ha cuidado, la forma en que te mira o simplemente como os habéis comportado la una con la otra… me sorprende- **dijo el chico pensativo.

**-¿Te sorprende?- **preguntó la rubia.

**-Cuando íbamos en el coche, cuando te ha dejado conducir, por un momento he olvidado todo y pensaba que seguíais juntas-** confesó el diseñador.

**-No te lo conté pero el día que pasó lo de Emily y hable con Rachel, me dijo que que me quería como algo más pero que eso yo ya lo sabía de sobra-** recordó la rubia.

**-¿Le dijiste algo?- **quiso saber su amigo.

**-Solo le dije que no quería que se fuera de mi vida, pero no le dije que la quisiera como algo más ni nada por el estilo-** se justificó Quinn -**es más, Rachel me dijo que hablaría con Emily y que renunciaría a mí si esa era la única forma de que yo tuviese una vida feliz, ya sabes, eso me sorprendió mucho. **

**-Que dramática puede llegar a ser-** dijo riendo Kurt.

**-Lo es, pero solo el hecho de que intentara aquello me demostró mucho aunque yo no fuera a dejarla- **dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

**-¿Vas a decirme ya que te ronda la cabeza?- **preguntó siendo directo y conociendo a su amiga.

**-Es que… estoy confusa- **admitió la rubia.

**-¿Por qué?-** preguntó de nuevo el chico.

**-¿Crees que puede salir algo bueno de que Emily me dejara?**-preguntó confusa **-quiero decir… ¿crees que este acercamiento con Rachel es bueno?**

**-Quinn- **advirtió el chico.

**-Sé que es estúpido, y recuerdo todo lo que hemos vivido y sé en lo que podríamos volver a caer-** hizo una pausa antes de admitir**- pero otras veces no puedo evitar pensar lo inevitable, que estamos tan bien juntas y tan felices que sería normal estar juntas como pareja, como si fuera lo que tiene que pasar. **

**-Una de las batallas más difíciles de la vida es entre lo que sabemos y lo que sentimos-** dijo el chico dejando completamente pensativa a la rubia aquella noche y quizás más confusa de lo que estaba antes, ¿debía rendirse por fin a sus sentimientos y dejarse llevar? ¿o seguía siendo el pasado demasiado?

* * *

><p><em>Tachán! Nuevo capítulo! =D <em>

_¿Les gustó? Cada vez hay más acercamiento! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado nos vemos pronto ^^_


	30. La quiero

Kurt se había marchado un par de días después de aquella cena con Rachel y Quinn, lo que debajo a la rubia de vuelta a su vida normal. Sin embargo aquella semana no fue tan normal como otras. La rubia había ido a los estudio a firmar su contrato para la película, a parte de conocer a su compañero de trabajo, se quedó realmente sorprendida de que la hubieran elegido a ella teniendo en cuenta que era una gran estrella en el mundo del cine y ella aún estaba empezando. Por fin tenía el guión definitivo en sus manos lo que le permitía poder empezar a estudiar y a dedicarse a la película hasta que empezara el rodaje unas semanas después. Ya había avisado para que organizaran los horarios de grabación recordándoles que ella tenía que ir a la promoción y el estreno de la película que co-protagonizaba con Rachel durante al menos una semana que coincidía con el rodaje.

El otro acontecimiento que había tenido aquella semana había sido las nuevas fotos promocionales para la película, el estreno estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y el estudio quería hacer mayor publicidad aún. Le hacía ilusión pasar una tarde con todos sus compañeros de la película y sobre todo con Rachel, lo único que esperaba era que Emily no estuviera por allí porque no le apetecía ni verla ni que hubiera una situación incómoda. Rachel la recogió para ir a comer juntas antes de ir al estudio de grabación aquel día. La morena había pedido la tarde libre de grabar en la serie para aquello, lo que había provocado un poco de caos teniendo en cuenta el horario apretado que tenían en los pocos días de rodaje que les quedaban. Cuando salieron del restaurante para montarse en el coche habían sido fotografiadas por los paparazzis habituales en LA. No era la primera vez en los últimos días que las habían pillado juntas por lo que su amistad ya era más que conocida.

El rodaje fue divertido, volver a meterse en sus disfraces, sus peinados y en definitiva en sus personajes después de tanto tiempo era reconfortante. Se hicieron todo tipo de fotos, individuales, en grupo, por parejas, serias… y alguna que otra haciendo el tonto para recuerdo propio porque sabían que esas no las iban a usar. Quinn disfrutó aquel día aunque fuera agotador y le habían entrado ganas de rodar la segunda parte de aquella historia y todas sus nuevas experiencias.

El estado de ánimo de Quinn era completamente diferente a semana atrás, volvía a ser la chica risueña y encantadora que todos adoraban, pero eso no había impedido que Rachel no estuviera pendiente de ella o quedara habitualmente para hacer algo junto a ella. Además de que ahora sus conversaciones a diario por mensajes o llamadas eran más que normales. La rubia se dio cuenta de que ahora estaba así de bien gracias a Rachel, la morena había sido una gran ayuda y sentía que no se lo había dicho lo suficiente así que un día se levantó de su sofá y cogió su coche para dirigirse a casa de Rachel, más bien por intuición que por saber que iba a decirle.

**-Quinn- **dijo Rachel sorprendida al verla al abrir la puerta.

**-Hola- **saludó la rubia sonriente.

**-¿Qué… qué haces aquí?- **preguntó la morena confusa.

**-Yo… - **Quinn intentó aclarar su mente antes de hablar **-llevas unas semanas siendo dulce, atenta y cuidadosa conmigo así que quería darte las gracias. **

**-No tienes por qué Quinn-** dijo la chica.

**-Sí, si tengo, no tenías por qué aguantar mis llantos por Emily, no era justo-** admitió Quinn.

**-Es… lo que los amigos hacen-** dijo Rachel con su sonrisa dulce.

**-Claro… amigos- **repitió la rubia.

**-¿Quieres tomar algo?- **ofreció Rachel-** que tu visita no sea en vano. **

**-Me encantaría- **aceptó la rubia entrando.

Pasaron la tarde en casa de la actriz tomando un café y hablando sobre sus futuros profesionales. Quinn le contaba lo emocionada que estaba con la promoción y el estreno de la película después de la sesión de fotos del otro día y Rachel reconoció que una de las cosas que más le apetecía era el estreno de Nueva York. Fue una tarde agradable en la que Quinn disfrutó enormemente aunque le hubiese dolido en un principio el comentario de Rachel sobre que eran amigas.

Quinn salió de casa de la morena y fue directa a su coche de alquiler para volver a su casa, se les había hecho un poco tarde y quería cenar y dormir. Vio a Sam en la acera de en frente a punto de entrar en su casa, por un momento había olvidado que el chico vivía allí. Intentó ignorarlo y no cruzar ni mirada con él pero antes de que pudiera entrar a su coche pasó algo que no se esperaba, el chico la llamó.

**-Tú y yo vamos a hablar- **dijo Sam yendo directo hacia Quinn.

**-Lo cierto es que no- **negó la rubia.

**-Quinn, espera- **pidió el chico siguiéndola.

**-No tengo nada que hablar contigo- **volvió a negar la rubia.

**-Quinn, lo siento ¿vale?-** gritó en un intento porque la chica parara-** y no solo por lo de Rachel. **

**-¿A qué te refieres?- **preguntó curiosa Quinn dándose la vuelta.

**-Siento haberme ido de Nueva York con ella y haberle dado la razón cuando no la tenía al dejarte allí- **comenzó a decir el chico cuando tuvo delante a la rubia-** siento...siento no haberte hablado todos estos años, siento haberme acostado con Rachel porque sé que es tu chica. **

**-No es mi chica- **le recordó Quinn.

**-Sé que lo negarás eternamente pero ella te quiere con locura y tú a ella también, aunque lo niegues por todo el daño que te hizo en el pasado- **dijo el chico poniéndose frente a ella.

**-Rachel y yo somos amigas, nada más- **insistió la rubia que no quería darle explicaciones al rubio.

**-Siento acostarme con ella y haberla cuidado todo este tiempo, siento haber sido para ella más que un amigo en algunos momentos- **volvió a disculparse el actor.

**-No sé si quiero seguir oyendo esto- **dijo Quinn dando un paso hacia atrás.

**-Siento mucho todo lo que he hecho que te pueda haber dolido en todo este tiempo y los errores que Rachel y yo hayamos podido cometer-** Sam dio un paso adelante, no iba a dejar que se marchara sin decirle todo aquello** -lo siento de corazón Quinn pero la chica que vive en esa casa es mi mejor amiga y si su felicidad tiene algo que ver contigo lo acepto, lo entiendo y quiero llevarme bien contigo por eso te pido perdón por todas esas cosas. **

**-Sam…**

**-Me importa tanto que no apareceré cada vez que estés tu cerca, si estais juntas no tendrás que verme- **aseguró el rubio.

**-Eres su amigo no puedo pedirle a ella ni a ti eso-** admitió Quinn.

**-Pero tú no me soportas y me odias-** protestó el chico.

**-No es eso Sam, sabes que nunca he sido así-** se defendió Quinn **-es solo que… sí que me duele saber que vosotros dos tuvisteis algo durante tanto tiempo. **

**-Te pido perdón de nuevo por eso, no puedo borrar lo que pasó, solo disculparme- **dijo el rubio encogiéndose de hombros.

**-Está bien-** aceptó Quinn**-simplemente… no estoy lista para que tú y yo seamos amigos o algo parecido.**

**-¿Algún día?-** preguntó ilusionado.

**-Aún no sé que soy con Rachel ni siquiera, nuestra relación, amistad, llámalo como quieras es…**

**-Complicada, lo sé, la vivo en primera persona con Rachel-** dijo riendo el chico.

**-Me alegra que al menos tenga alguien con quien hablar**- confesó la rubia**- pero tengo que irme. **

**-Está bien- **aceptó el chico alejándose antes de volver a girarse-** Quinn. **

**-¿Si?- **preguntó la rubia.

**-Rachel es mucho más feliz desde que estás en su vida- **fue lo último que le dijo Sam antes de entrar en su casa.

Quinn entró en el coche y se dejó caer sobre el asiento antes de admitirse a sí misma que ella también era más feliz desde que Rachel estaba en su vida. Sacudió la cabeza de nuevo evitando aquellos pensamientos y volvió a su casa. Aquella noche hizo algo que no hacía desde hace mucho, volvió a coger la carta que Rachel le había escrito y la leyó de nuevo, siempre había una frase que derrumbaba sus paredes cada vez que la leía : _'Estoy loca y perdidamente enamorada de ti Quinn y te quiero más que a mi vida, por favor, te ruego esa última oportunidad, te quiero'_. Quinn suspiró después de leer aquello y se dejó caer en la cama. Rachel seguía enamorada de ella, se lo había confirmado cuando lo dejó con Emily pero no había vuelto a decirle nada más, no sabía si después de ese tiempo la morena se había acostumbrado a ella como solo una amiga, lo que podía ser bastante irónico si tenía en cuenta que probablemente ahora era ella la que estaba poco a poco enamorándose de la actriz casi sin quererlo y casi sin darse cuenta.

Los acercamientos entre Rachel y Quinn no paraban, ya fuera porque ellas lo planearan o porque el destino cruzara sus caminos. La rubia había recibido una llamada de Brittany invitándola a su apartamento a cenar, al parecer tenían algo importante que celebrar, Quinn no habría tenido ningún reparo en ir sino se hubiese enterado en la misma conversación que al parecer a la cena iban a acudir Santana, Sam, Rachel y Artie, lo que podía hacerlo todo un poco raro. Llevaba un día entero intentando decidir si ir o no cuando llamó a la morena para saber su opinión y para confirmar que ella iría.

**-Hola- **saludó la morena al ver que era la rubia.

**-Hola Rach- **saludó casi sin querer.

**-¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo estás?-** preguntó Rachel.

**-Bien, estaba aquí pensando sobre algo y necesitaba su consejo- **respondió Quinn.

**-¿Qué te pasa?-** preguntó la morena.

**-Brittany me ha invitado a la cena del viernes**- contó Quinn.

**-¿Si?**- preguntó sorprendida**- Santana no me había dicho nada.**

**-No sé si ir-** dijo por fin revelando el motivo de su llamada.

**-¿Por qué?- **preguntó la morena.

**-Porque estará Santana y Sam y no quiero que haya problemas y sea incómodo-** reconoció la chica.

**-Britt te ha invitado porque quiere que vayas, quieren celebrar algo con nosotros y eso te incluye a ti-** dijo la morena seriamente.

**-Supongo que tienes razón, no se trata de mí, se trata de Britt y de ser una buen amiga-** admitió la rubia.

**-Exacto-** afirmó Rachel.

**-Entonces supongo que te veré el viernes allí- **dijo la chica.

**-Sí, ¿quieres que te recoja y así no llegas si yo no estoy?**- ofreció Rachel amablemente.

**-Eso sería realmente genial y te lo agradecería muchísimo-** aceptó la rubia.

Quinn decidió no pensar más en lo que pasaría el viernes, simplemente pasó la semana estudiando su guión y olvidando la cena. El viernes recibió la llamada de Rachel para confirmar que seguía queriendo ir y que iba a recogerla, por suerte la rubia no había cambiado de opinión. Cuando Rachel se estaba vistiendo recibió en casa la visitar de Sam, que al parecer no sabía que no iba a ir con la morena a la fiesta.

**-No podemos llegar tarde, sabes que Santana odia la impuntualidad-** le dijo el chico mientras Rachel se peinaba.

**-Pues ve yendo, ya me gritará a mi cuando llegue-** dijo riendo la morena.

**-¿Para qué vamos a ir en dos coches?**- preguntó confuso el chico.

**-Oh dios, no te lo había dicho- **exclamó la morena.

**-¿El qué?- v**olvió a preguntar.

**-Voy a ir a recoger a Quinn para que no llegara sola a la cena**- explicó la morena**- y no creo que lo más adecuado es que tu también vinieras en el mismo coche. **

**-Ajam- **dijo el chico.

**-Lo siento Sam, olvidé decírtelo pero no se me ocurrió que pensarías que íbamos en el mismo coche-** se disculpó la actriz.

**-Da igual, me iré en mi coche- **dijo algo dolido.

**-No te enfades- d**ijo la chica siguiéndole**- Quinn y tú… ya sabes… no pensé que fuera una buena idea. **

**-No me enfado, de verdad- d**ijo el chico**- nos vemos allí ¿de acuerdo? y no tardes. **

**-Lo prometo-** dijo la morena volviendo a peinarse y maquillarse.

Sam se marcho a su casa a por su coche, no le había contado su conversación con Quinn a su amiga y estaba seguro de que la rubia tampoco lo había hecho. Era algo que tenían que solucionar entre ellos y si Rachel sabía de esa conversación probablemente se ilusionaría e intentaría presionar un poco las cosas para que se arreglaran antes lo que podía empeorarlo más aún, así que eso era aquello que se iba a solucionar entre los dos rubios.

A pesar de su promesa, Rachel no había contado con el tiempo del tráfico de camino a casa de Quinn que la esperaba más que lista desde hacía rato. La morena corrió todo lo que pudo pero eso no evitó que Santana le recordara que había llegado tarde. Para su sorpresa el encuentro Santana-Quinn había sido educado pero lo que realmente le había sorprendido fue el saludo entre Sam y Quinn porque podía jurara que incluso había visto una sonrisa de la rubia, quizás aquella cena no tenía porque acabar en desastre.

Las anfitrionas habían preparado cosas para picar en lugar de estar sentados en la mesa, lo que todos agradecieron. Las conversaciones iban a venían, a veces entre todos y a veces en pequeños grupos. Artie había pasado largo rato hablando con Quinn y Sam, y Rachel intentando averiguar aquella celebración a qué se debía. Por suerte para ellas cuando terminaron de cenar Santana sirvió unas copas de champán y procedió a contarles a que se debía todo eso.

**-Como sabéis estáis aquí por un motivo-** anunció la latina.

**-¿Qué habéis hecho?**- preguntó Sam interrumpiéndola.

**-No hemos hecho nada- **aseguró la chica.

**-Aún- **puntualizó Brittany.

**-Aún-** repitió Santana.

**-Entonces, ¿qué vais a hacer?- **quiso saber Artie.

**-Queríamos que fuerais los primeros en saber, como nuestro mejores amigos que nos hemos comprometido-** dijo Brittany que no podía contener más aquella noticia.

**-Oh dios mío- **exclamó Rachel que se lanzó a abrazarlas.

**-Enhorabuena-** dijo Artie sin borrar su sonrisa.

**-Es increíble, enhorabuena**- dijo Quinn abrazando a Britt cuando Rachel la soltó.

**-Quien lo iba a decir después de tantos años-** se burló Sam mientras abrazaba a la latina.

**-¿Cuándo os casáis?-** preguntó impaciente la actriz morena.

**-Frena chica, este ha sido el primer paso, ya hablaremos de eso más adelante- **dijo riendo Santana.

**-Me encanta la idea, es genial**- dijo Rachel aún emocionada.

**-Gracias por venir y por vuestra emoción**- dijo Britt bebiéndose de un sorbo el champán.

Después de los abrazos y las felicitaciones Santana subió un poco la música para animar más aquello y sirvió algún que otro chupito para todos. Lo cierto era que Quinn estaba disfrutando aquella fiesta, todos eran amables y no había tensiones, de hecho podía decirse que con la que más tensión había era con Rachel. La morena la había pillado mirándola más de una vez mientras cada una estaba hablando con otros, lo que la había hecho sonreír pero Quinn se había sonrojado y apartado su mirada. Rachel estaba muy guapa aquella noche y aunque Quinn lo evitaba sus ojos se centraban en ella más de lo habitual. Decidió tomarse un descanso e ir a la cocina a por un vaso de agua donde se encontró con Britt cogiendo un vaso limpio.

**-Quien iba a decir en el instituto que te ibas a casar con Santana-** dijo Quinn cuando la vio allí sola.

**-A pesar de todo lo que hemos pasado y de las equivocaciones que hemos tenido las dos, es el amor de mi vida-** admitió la bailarina.

**-Lo sé pero nunca creí que fuera capaz de comprometerse de esa manera-** dijo la rubia**- después de ya sabes… sus aventuras y eso.**

**-Siempre me ha querido pero cuando hemos tenido peleas o lo dejábamos un tiempo no podía frenarla- **le contó Britt-** a pesar de todo se ha dado cuenta de que solo quiere estar conmigo y es lo que lleva mucho tiempo prometiendo.**

**-¿La crees?-** preguntó la rubia.

**-Sé que ella y tú no tenéis buena relación pero la creo, es más, fue su idea la de comprometernos-** confesó la bailarina.

**-Vaya-** dijo sorprendida-** no me esperaba eso. **

**-Lo sé, nadie lo haría- **dijo riendo**- y hablando de parejas, sé que Rachel y tú sois inseparables. **

**-Lo cierto es que por raro que parezco últimamente lo somos- **admitió la rubia.

**-¿Ha pasado algo?- **quiso saber la chica.

**-No, somos amigas- r**espondió Quinn**- pero me ha cuidado y se ha portado conmigo como nadie lo había hecho. **

**-Voy a modificar mi pregunta- **dijo la chica**- ¿quieres que pase algo entre vosotras?**

**-Yo… **

**-¿Os unís a la fiesta o vais a quedaros aquí toda la noche?-** dijo Artie interrumpiéndola.

**-Claro, vamos a celebrarlo- **dijo la bailarina sonriente y esperó a que Artie volviera a girarse para dirigirse a su amiga**- no creas que porque nos hayan interrumpido no quiero oír la respuesta a esa pregunta. **

**-Creo que sí lo quiero-** admitió la rubia a su amiga que simplemente le sonrió y la arrastró con el resto.

Volvieron a la fiesta donde los chicos estaban haciendo bailes tontos con una canción que Artie había puesto. Cuando llegó al lado de Rachel la morena le regaló una sonrisa de nuevo que fue correspondida por Quinn. Un rato después la rubia vio la puerta del balcón abierta y salió a respirar aire fresco mientras los chicos seguían con sus bailes. Se sentó en el sofá que las chicas tenían allí y contempló en silencio la ciudad, un poco pensativa por toda aquella situación. De repente su silencio se vio interrumpido cuando la latina salió al balcón.

**-Hola-** saludó Quinn que no sabía si la latina sabía que ella estaba allí.

**-¿Estás bien?-** preguntó la latina.

**-Sí, solo necesitaba un momento, ya me voy-** dijo Quinn mientras se levantaba para volver al interior.

**-No te preocupes, puedes quedarte**- dijo la latina.

**-Vale-** aceptó Quinn volviendo a sentarse.

**-Rachel me ha contado lo de Emily- **dijo Santana rompiendo el silencio** -¿estás bien?**

**-Parece que no tengo muy buen ojo al elegir parejas-** intentó bromear la rubia.

**-Puede que no, pero lo tienes para elegir amigas-** respondió Santana para animarla.

**-A veces sí- **dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

**-Rachel puede que no fuera la mejor pareja pero si hay algo que he aprendido en todos estos años es que es una muy buena amiga- **confesó la latina.

**-Yo… **

**-Se preocupa mucho por ti, con locura a veces-** dijo con una medio sonrisa la chica** -eres de lo único que se ha preocupado estas últimas semanas. **

**-Ha sido muy buena conmigo- c**onfesó Quinn completamente sonrojada.

**-Le importas, no quiere que nada más te haga daño, incluido ella-** dijo la chica.

**-¿Por qué iba a hacérmelo?- **preguntó confusa la rubia.

**-Cree que siempre te decepciona- **respondió Santana.

**-Rachel ha cambiado mucho y esta haciendo cosas que para nada me decepcionan- **dijo muy segura la chica.

**-Solo quería que supieras que Rachel haría cualquier cosa para que tú fueras feliz, incluso si eso incluyera que ella no lo fuera- **dijo la latina mientras se levantaba para volver dentro.

**-Santana, gracias- **dijo la rubia antes de que la chica entrara.

La rubia se apoyó en la barandilla un momento más, pensativa por lo que Santana le había dicho. Su relación con la latina no era la mejor del mundo y por eso le había sorprendido mucho que le dijera aquello. Era como si todo el mundo supiera que Rachel estaba perdidamente enamorada de ella y que podría hacer cualquier cosa por ella y lo cierto era que ella también lo sabía ahora porque se lo había demostrado.

Se había dicho muchas veces a sí misma que no volvería con Rachel, que cuando estaban juntas eran destructivas pero quizás habían cambiado y ya no sería así, quizás ahora sí tenían una oportunidad real. Lo cierto era que lo que le había dicho a Britt en la cocina era verdad sí quería que pasara algo con Rachel aunque no supiera a que podía llegar aquello. Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos cuando alguien apareció tras ella.

**-¿Estás bien?-** preguntó la morena.

**-Si, solo necesitaba tomar el aire- **respondió la rubia.

**-Es que he preguntado por ti y me habían dicho que estabas fuera y he visto salir a Santana también y…-** dijo algo nerviosa.

**-Rachel, tranquila, está todo bien**- aseguró Quinn con una media sonrisa.

**-Menos mal, pensaba que os mataríais- a**dmitió suspirando de tranquilidad.

**-Tranquila-** dijo riendo la rubia.

**-¿Necesitas estar sola más tiempo? **- preguntó la chica algo confusa.

**-No, es solo que ya sabes… tanto romanticismo y cosas de pareja… dan para pensar… **

**-Ya imagino ¿estás bien, necesitas algo?-** dijo la morena antes de coger su mano dulcemente

**-Ahora que estás aquí estoy mucho mejor-** respondió la rubia casi sin pensar haciendo sonreír a Rachel.

**-ven, volvamos- **dijo la morena tirando de su mano al interior.

El contacto con la mano de Rachel la hizo estremecerse, se dejó guiar al salón donde todos seguían hablando y bromeando. Estuvieron un rato más todos juntos antes de que decidieran que era hora de cortar la fiesta antes de que algún vecino aguafiestas llamara a la policía por la música alta. Se despidieron de todos y cada uno volvió a su coche. Rachel conducía el descapotable con el pelo al viento sin ser consciente de que la rubia no había quitado su mirada de ella desde que habían arrancado. La morena redujo la marcha en un semáforo y se giró para mirar a su amiga que la miraba fijamente.

**-¿Qué pasa?- **preguntó la morena al verla mirándola así.

**-Nada- **dijo la rubia.

**-¿Por qué me miras así entonces?-** quiso saber Rachel.

**-Porque esta noche estás realmente guapa**- respondió la rubia pillando por sorpresa a Rachel.

No pudo responder porque el semáforo se había puesto verde y el coche de atrás le había pitado para que siguiera andando así que siguió el camino hasta la casa de Quinn. Siguieron su camino en silencio hasta que Rachel paró el coche delante de su puerta y volvió a mirar a la rubia que le sonreía.

**-Estás muy contenta por lo que veo**- se burló la chica.

**-Ha sido una buena noche-** admitió Quinn.

**-Y tú no querías ir- **le recordó Rachel.

**-Me alegra de que me convencieras-** agradeció la rubia.

**-Un placer-** dijo riendo Rachel.

**-Y me alegra que nunca te hayas rendido conmigo- **soltó casi sin pensarlo lo que sorprendió a Rachel.

**-Solo un tonto se rendiría con alguien como tú- **dijo la morena sin apartar su mirada de ella.

**-En tal caso me alegra que seas tan lista-** dijo la rubia siguiendo el juego.

**-Parece que alguien ha aprovechado que no conducía para tomar algún que otro chupito de tequila-** se burló Rachel.

**-Tienes razón- **admitió Quinn-** debería irme a dormir. **

**-Sí, es un poco tarde-** dijo la morena.

**-Buenas noches Rachel-** dijo la rubia acercándose a ella para darle un beso en la mejilla y después susurrar a su oído-** estás realmente guapa Rach y sexy. **

**-Bue...Bue...Buenas noches Quinn- **se despidió la morena paralizada por la cercanía de la chica- **que descanses. **

Quinn se bajó del coche y entró en su casa, en parte orgullosa de haber dejado a Rachel paralizada por su actitud. No había sido producto del tequila como podía pensar Rachel, había sido perfectamente consciente de todo lo que había dicho y de lo que había hecho pero quería ver como la morena se tomaba aquello y para lo atrevida que había sido otras veces le había sorprendido que se comportara tan cortada ante ella. Después de aquella noche no podía negárselo más a sí misma, le gustaba Rachel otra vez o quizás nunca le había dejado de gustar pero si algo estaba más que claro era que no la iba a dejar escapar.

* * *

><p><em>Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo! Siento mi ausencia pero llegué anoche de mi viaje a NY *-* les prometo actualizar muy muy pronto para compensar! <em>

_En cuanto al a historia...Aggggggg los obstáculos entre ellas van desapareciendo y Quinn por fin tiene las cosas claras ;) _

_¿Les gustó? =) _

_Nos vemos pronto! un saludo =D _


	31. New York

Rachel ya había terminado de grabar el último capítulo de su serie, lo que había sido realmente duro para ella, sobre todo el último día en el set cuando recogió todas sus cosas, habían sido seis años de su vida dedicados a aquella serie, conociendo a actores, cámaras, directores y gente que seguía en su vida. La cadena había decidido celebrar una fiesta con motivo del fin de la grabación pero por suerte para la morena la habían aplazado un par de semanas lo que le permitía ir y que no le concediera con los estrenos de la película que eran unos días después del fin del rodaje.

Por su parte Quinn ya llevaba una semana grabando su película cuando tuvo que parar de grabar sus escenas para poder marcharse con la gira del estreno. Agradecía lo comprensible que había sido la productora con todo aquello del horario y de dejarla marchar los días necesarios. El primer estreno lo tenían en Nueva York, después volvían a LA y el último era en Londres. Además en cada ciudad tenían entrevistas, programas de televisión y algunos compromisos más que hacer de promoción mientras estaban en cada ciudad por lo que se iba a alargar un poco. Le encantaba la idea de que el primer sitio fuera NY porque estarían sus amigos y Shelby y Beth y sus padres también le habían prometido que irían, así que todo podía salir perfecto.

Rachel estaba realmente emocionada por volver a la gran manzana, ya había avisado a Shelby de su visita y su madre le había prohibido quedarse en un hotel, se quedaría en su casa con Beth y ella y la morena no pudo negarse. Por su parte Quinn iba a quedarse en su apartamento propio. El estreno era un viernes por lo que volaron a la gran ciudad el miércoles. El jueves se lo pasarían con temas de prensa al igual que la mañana del viernes y luego irían a prepararse para el estreno del viernes. El sábado tenían otra entrevista en la tele y luego el fin de semana podían hacer lo que quisieran mientras el lunes estuvieran de vuelta para el estreno del martes en Los Ángeles.

**-¿Estás nerviosa?- **le preguntó Quinn cuando iban en el avión.

**-Lo cierto es que sí-** admitió Rachel.

**-¿Y eso?-** preguntó curiosa la rubia.

**-Son muchos años sin visitar la ciudad, ya sabes… hay muchos recuerdos- **admitió Rachel con una media sonrisa-** y ver a Shelby y Beth y el estreno claro. **

**-Tranquila, todo va a ir bien- **aseguró la rubia cogiendo su mano dulcemente.

**-Eso espero- **dijo suspirando y disfrutando del contacto con Quinn.

Se separaron al salir del aeropuerto, Rachel fue directa a casa de Shelby y la rubia a su apartamento donde ya la esperaba Kurt con la cena preparada, sorpresa que se encontró nada más abrir la puerta y que debía de reconocer que le había encantada, agradecía que su amigo tuviera la llave y gestos como aquel. Le dio un gran abrazo de bienvenida y apenas cinco minutos después estaban sentados disfrutando de la comida. Estaban riéndose de una de las anécdotas que había contado Kurt cuando la rubia decidió desviar el tema a algo más serio.

**-Tengo que decirte algo-** dijo la rubia.

**-Y aquí viene el drama- **dijo riendo Kurt.

**-Kurt, esto es serio-** dijo la rubia.

**-Está bien, te escucho-** dijo el chico parando de reír.

**-Creo que… creo que me estoy enamorando de Rachel-** confesó por primera vez en voz alta.

**-Espera ¿qué?-** preguntó sorprendido.

**-Que creo que me ….**

**-Eso ya lo he oído-** la interrumpió Kur**t- ¿ha pasado algo entre vosotras que no me has contado? **

**-No, no nos hemos enrollado ni nada por el estilo-** aseguró la rubia.

**-¿Entonces?- **preguntó de nuevo.

**-Es que… todo el tiempo que estuve con Emily, Rachel fue sincera, dulce, divertida y con buenas intenciones y después cuando pasó todo lo de Ems… me ha demostrado mucho más Kurt- **dijo Quinn que le había dado muchas vueltas a aquel asunto **-ha sido buena, ha tenido grandes gestos completamente desinteresados, no ha esperado nada a cambio, solo quería verme bien. **

**-¿Estás segura de que no lo ha hecho porque pensaba que podía conquistarte?-** le recordó Kurt.

**-Puede que lo haya hecho porque me quiere Kurt, pero no porque esperara que fuera recíproco te lo aseguro-** aseguró la rubia.

**-¿De verdad?-** insistió el diseñador.

**-La conozco, sé cuando dice la verdad cuando me mira a los ojos y a tenido oportunidad de dar un paso adelante y no lo ha hecho- **admitió al rubia.

**-¿Qué quieres decir?-** preguntó Kurt.

**-Últimamente he estado algo más cariñosa con ella, he tonteado y esas cosas pero Rachel no ha dado ningún paso adelante ni ha intentado nada más- **explicó Quinn.

**-Es lógico- **dijo el chico.

**-¿Por qué lo es**?- preguntó la rubia confusa.

**-En Canadá fue ella quien dio el paso para que os liarais y no salió muy bien-** le recordó Kurt**- así que ahora que sois tan amigas no querrá dar el paso y que tú no sientas lo mismo y estropearlo. **

**-Pero sí siento lo mismo- **protestó Quinn.

**-Quinn con Rachel cambias más de opinión que el tiempo-** se burló su amigo que vio que a Quinn la broma no le hizo tanta gracia **-no puedes esperar que ahora sepa que sientes algo por ella después de tantos meses. **

**-¿Crees que debería decírselo?**- preguntó la chica con algo de pena.

**-Es la forma más fácil de aclarar esto-** aconsejó su amigo.

**-Pero es que… ¿qué hago? ¿Voy y le digo oye Rachel me gustas vamos a intentarlo?-** ironizó Quinn.

**-Eso sería gracioso de ver- **volvió a bromear Kurt.

**-Kurt-** le regañó de nuevo **-esto es serio. **

**-Sino quieres hablar con ella haz algo que le demuestre lo que sientes, ten un gesto que se lo deje claro-** recomendó el diseñador.

**-Creo que eso sería más fácil-** admitió Quinn.

**-Entonces ya sabes-** dijo Kurt.

**-Pensaré algo- **dijo la chica pensativa.

**-En el fondo sabía que esto pasaría-** confesó el chico.

**-¿El qué?- **preguntó confusa.

**-Que volverías a enamorarte de ella-** explicó Kurt.

**-¿En serio?-** preguntó sorprendida.

**-Cuando estabas con Emily no lo veía tan claro, pero desde que te dejo ha sido diferente y reconozco que es difícil no enamorarse de la Rachel de los últimos meses**- dijo el chico.

**-Lo cierto es que si es difícil-** esta vez Quinn si se rió.

**-El día aquel que fuimos a cenar te lo dije-** le recordó el chico**- después de aquella cena sabía que tarde o temprano terminarías diciéndome esto. **

**-Que listo eres- **se burló Quinn.

Al día siguiente desde primera hora tenían trabajo, Rachel y Quinn se encontraron con el resto de actores principales de la película para comenzar la promoción que consistía en entrevistas con numerosas revistas, radios, programas de televisión, etc. Fueron cinco horas en las que la sensación era que respondieron a las mimas preguntas más de una vez pero al medio día podían volver a tener libertad porque necesitaban tiempo para arreglarse antes del estreno, sobre todo las chicas como había bromeado Artie.

Rachel y Quinn no volvieron a encontrarse hasta hora más tarde y no de cualquier manera, sino sobre la alfombra roja. Era la primera que Quinn hacía algo de ese calibre y estaba realmente nerviosa por todo aquello, su mayor miedo era tropezarse con su vestido y caer delante de todos. Llegó acompañada de Kurt y Blaine, Mercedes desgraciadamente tenía un concierto esa noche en Washington y no había podido ir. Los chicos entraron directos al teatro y Quinn fue por donde le indicaron que debía salir a la alfombra roja. Vio que la que acaba de salir y estaba posando ante las cámaras era Rachel. Quinn la observó atentamente, a la morena se le daba bien aquello, las poses, las sonrisas la forma de andar… La estaba observando cuando su mirada su cruzó con la de Rachel que le sonrió inmediatamente y le hizo un gesto para que saliera a la alfombra y llegara hasta ella. Quinn negó con la cabeza pero la morena insistió con su mano lo que provocó que alguien tras ella le diera un pequeño empujón para que se acercara. Quinn se concentró en Rachel para intentar tranquilizarse. Se fijo en ella y en lo guapa que estaba con un vestido largo blanco con motas negras y la espalda descubierta, el pelo recogido en una coleta y un sencillo maquillaje. Cuando la alcanzó Rachel la abrazó sin pensárselo y luego dejó su brazo en su espalda antes de girarse hacia las cámaras de nuevo. Quinn hizo lo mismo pero Rachel notaba los nervios de la rubia perfectamente.

**-Tranquilizate, lo estás haciendo bien-** le susurró la morena al oído entre fotos.

**-Estás muy guapa-** fue lo único que le salió decir a Quinn casi sin pensar.

**-Tu también- r**espondió Rachel mirándola fijamente pero escuchó como uno de los chicos de la organización la llamaba para seguir posando sola más adelante**- tengo que seguir y ahora vas a posar tu sola, tranquila se que vas a hacerlo bien. **

**-Pero…-** intentó protestar.

**-Confía en mí-** insistió Rachel que no había soltado su mano**- estamos haciendo atasco, te veo en unos minutos **

**-Vale-** aceptó la rubia.

Como Rachel le había dicho las cosas no habían ido mal, posó, caminó sin tropezarse, sonrió y dio varias entrevistas en la propia alfombra roja con algunos medios. Después pudieron por fin entrar al teatro y caminar directas a sus asientos, los mejores de la sala. Quinn vio a Kurt y a Blaine unas filas más atrás junto a su madre, al igual que Rachel que vio a los suyos junto a Shelby y la pequeña Beth. Estaban ya sentadas esperando que la película diera comienzo cuando Rachel decidió bromear para quitar la tensión que tenían en aquel momento.

**-¿Sabes que vas a tener que lidiar con mis padres después verdad?-** preguntó riendo.

**-¿Y tú con mi madre?- c**ontraatacó Quinn.

**-Vale, yo salgo perdiendo-** admitió la morena con algo de pena.

**-No seas tonta- d**ijo la rubia dulcemente**- sabes que siempre hablo todo con mi madre, incluido lo bien que te has portado conmigo. **

**-Puede que entonces no tenga tanto miedo-** bromeó Rachel justo cuando las luces se apagaron**- y ahora a disfrutar, queda feo que las protagonistas ignoren su película. **

Vieron la película completamente atentas a la pantalla, era la primera vez que veían la película entera montada, con los efectos especiales y las escenas en las que ellas no salían, y el trabajo era completamente genial. Era un película destinada al éxito. Cuando llegó la escena del beso entre Rachel y Quinn se podía cortar la tensión con un cuchillo, casi in pensarlo Quinn agarró dulcemente la mano de Rachel que estaba a su lado. La morena despertó de su concentración con ese gesto y se giró para regalarle una sonrisa a Quinn. Permanecieron en aquella pose hasta que los créditos finales aparecieron y el público aplaudió incluyendo a ellas.

Después de la proyección había una pequeña celebración en el hotel de al lado lo que provocó como habían bromeado antes el encuentro entre los padres. Hiram y Leroy saludaron a Quinn cariñosamente y estuvieron hablando con ella largo rato, los dos hombres siempre habían adorado a la rubia y la rubia a ellos por lo que no era difícil reconocer cuanto les había echado de menos al volver a verlos. Otra historia fue Rachel y Judy, la mujer sabía todo lo que Rachel había hecho y como era ahora pero eso no le hacía olvidar el tiempo que había pasado su hija llorando día tras día y su reunión fue bastante más fría. Por si todo aquello fuera poco Blaine y Kurt también estaban allí, por un momento agradeció que Sam no hubiese podido ir porque estaba rodando un anuncio. El encuentro con Kurt fue hasta cariñoso, el chico había limado muchas asperezas con Rachel en sus últimas visitas a LA además de saber ahora los nuevos sentimientos de su amiga respecto a la actriz. Blaine había sido más duro aunque hacía cedido en lo que respetaba a hablar con Rachel sobre Broadway, La fiesta no fue muy larga para ellas porque a la mañana siguiente tenían una entrevista con todo el cast en televisión por lo que se retiraron pronto a sus respectivos apartamentos.

En aquella entrevista una vez más y casi sin quererlo Rachel iba a volver a dejar a Quinn sin palabras. Llevaban ya bastante rato respondiendo preguntas y bromeando ante las cámaras entre ellos cuando Quinn recibió una pregunta directa.

**-Quinn, ¿cómo estás ligada a tu personaje? Es el centro de atención y ahora tu también eres el centro de atención, ¿cómo te conecta eso a ella?**- preguntó la presentadora.

**-Lo cierto es que me pone nerviosa hacer esa comparación porque ella es una líder de la rebelión que quiere cambiar el mundo y yo… ya sabes…**

**-Responderé a esta por ti-** interrumpió la morena cuando vio la duda en Quinn sorprendiendo a todos.

**-Gracias Rachel-** fue lo único que dijo Quinn antes de escucharla atentamente.

**-Voy a responder a esta pregunta porque he trabajado codo con codo con Quinn durante los meses de grabación y de promoción como una actriz viendo a otra actriz al igual que nuestros personajes**- explicó la morena para justificar su intervención** -Quinn ha respondido antes que su personaje no tiene ego, tampoco lo tiene ella y la razón por la que su personaje es tan querida por la audiencia y por nosotros y es tan carismática es porque es fiel a sí misma y no sufre la porquería ni los elementos superficiales del resto del mundo que la rodea- **Rachel se giró para compartir una mirada con la rubia** -y Quinn lo ha dicho por sí misma antes. Ya sabes, piensa por ti mismo, actúa por ti mismo. Quinn está consiguiendo una reputación como joven actriz y por eso la gente la está observando atentamente. Es una gran modelo a seguir al igual que en la película. Hay simpatía en eso, y no puede decirlo por sí misma porque por la naturaleza de su personalidad no podría. **

**-Wow… Gracias-** dijo la rubia cuando Rachel terminó su discurso.

Después de aquello Quinn casi no podía centrarse en la entrevista, las palabras de Rachel habían invadido su mente, no sabía como hacía pero últimamente cada gesto que hacía casi sin querer la conquistaba y todo lo que había dicho sobre ella… la había superado. Consiguió mantener la compostura delante de todos pero cuando regresaron a sus camerinos necesito un minuto respirando profundamente, sus sentimientos empezaban a susperarla, necesitaba hablar con Rachel. A pesar de saber que tenía que hablar con ella. que quería hacerlo cuanto antes y de los nervios que le provocaba la morena cuando estaba cerca fue inevitable que pasara toda la tarde junto a ella jugando con Beth en casa de Shelby.

**-Es hora de ir a dormir Beth-** dijo Shelby apareciendo en el salón.

**-Vamos a subir a acostarte-** dijo Rachel cogiendo su mano y Quinn la otra.

**-Espera Quinn-** la llamó Shelby** -¿Podemos hablar un momento?**

**-Claro- **aceptó la rubia soltando la mano de Beth.

**-Sabes que nunca me he metido en tu vida, ni mucho menos entre Rachel y tú pero…**

**-Pero vas a hacerlo-** dijo riendo Quinn.

**-No es que me queje de que hayas estado toda la tarde aquí hoy, pero sé que no es por Beth-** le dijo la mujer.

**-Está bien, he estado más rato porque está Rachel- a**dmitió la chica.

**-¿Vosotras estais..?- **quiso saber.

**-No, no, solo somos amigas- **aseguró Quinn rápidamente.

**-Pero por alguna razón huelo que hay algo más-** dijo riendo Shelby.

**-Puede que Rachel esté volviendo a gustarme-** reconoció una vez más antes de añadir **-mucho.**

**-No lo había notado-** bromeó la mujer.

**-Tengo miedo de volver a arruinar lo que tenemos- **admitió Quinn** -nos ha costado mucho llegar a este punto de confianza y amistad. **

**-Quizás deberías hablar con ella-** le aconsejó Shelby.

**-¿Hablar con quién?-** preguntó Rachel apareciendo tras ellas.

**-Con una amiga que tengo en LA por temas de trabajo- **dijo Shelby salvando la situación **-¿ya está Beth acostada?**

**-Sí, se ha dormido rápido- **respondió la morena -tanto jugar es lo que tiene.

**-Yo… debería irme-** dijo la rubia nerviosa.

**-Si quieres puedes quedarte a tomar algo**- ofreció Rachel.

**-Yo… yo….-** dijo calramente nerviosa sin saber que decir mirando a Shelby** -mañana tengo que levantarme temprano, lo dejamos para otro día. **

**-Claro- **aceptó Rachel con una media sonrisa.

**-Hasta mañana Quinn- s**e despidió Shelby antes de verla salir.

Al día siguiente la rubia no sabía que excusa inventarse para poder ver a Rachel sin que la actriz notara que estaba yendo solo por ella a la casa. Por suerte la ocasión se presentó delante de ella, Kurt la había llamado para quedar aquella noche para cenar. La rubia decidió después de mucho meditar invitar a Rachel a ir a cenar con ellos. La llamó por teléfono y le contó el plan pero la morena no parecía nada convencida por ella.

**-Ven a cenar**- insistió la rubia

**-No creo que sea buena idea-** aseguró Rachel por segunda vez.

**-Venga Rachel, solo seremos Blaine, Kurt, tú y yo-** le recordó Quinn.

**-Por eso mismo-** protestó Rachel.

**-Ya cenaste conmigo y con Kurt en LA y fue bien y ya viste que anoche estuvo bien-** siguió insistiendo.

**-Está bien-** aceptó finalmente la morena.

**-Perfecto, te recojo a las siete-** dijo la rubia alegre antes de colgar.

Quinn celebró que la morena hubiese aceptado su plan, si todo salía bien quizás se armara de valor y hablara con ella aquella noche. Como había dicho a las siete estaba puntual en casa de Shelby, que le pillaba de camino al restaurante para recoger a la rubia. Quinn tenía que admitir que o la estaba viendo con otros ojos o todo lo que se ponía Rachel en los últimos días le sentaba muy bien porque hasta con un simple vaquero y una camisa a Quinn se le estaba haciendo difícil no mirarla fijamente. Fueron caminando hasta el restaurante donde ya las esperaban dentro Kurt y Blaine. El exterior era de cristal por lo que antes de entrar ambas vieron algo que las sorprendió.

**-Oh dios, dime que esa no es…**

**-Mercedes- **dijo la rubia completando su frase y su miedo.

**-Esto no era buena idea- **dijo la morena llevándose las manos a la cara.

**-Rachel te juro que no sabía que vendría- **aseguró la rubia.

**-¿Le has contado que Sam y yo?-** preguntó Rachel rápidamente nerviosa.

**-No, no lo sabe-** respondió Quinn** -pero Kurt sí y Blaine también.**

**-Genial-** ironizó la morena.

**-Venga, vamos, confía en mí- d**ijo cogiendo su mano y arrastrándola al interior donde la soltó -**Hola.**

**-Rachel- **dijo Kurt sorprendido mirando a su amiga.

**-Hola- **saludó la actriz.

**-No sabía que vendrías- **dijo Kurt al verla.

**-Ni yo que Mercedes estaría aquí-** dijo la rubia.

**-Me ha avisado a última hora-** se justificó Kurt.

**-Rubia- **saludó Mercedes acercándose.

**-Hola Mercedes-** saludó dándole un abrazo.

**-Rachel-** dijo sorprendida la cantante al verla allí.

**-Hola-** saludó Rachel algo cortada y nerviosa.

**-Rachel no tenía nada que hacer hoy y pensé que no os importaría que nos acompañara-** defendió la rubia.

**-Claro, sin problema- **dijo Kurt para tranquilizar el ambiente.

Se sentaron a la mesa donde les costó más de cinco minutos acostumbrarse a la presencia de unos y otras después de tanto tiempo. Pero después Kurt y Quinn hicieron todo más fluido. A pesar de lo dura que estaba siendo Mercedes manteniéndose como una fortaleza ante Rachel, estaba siendo completamente educada, la actriz le había preguntado que tal le iba en la gira y que había escuchado su último disco e incluso cual era su canción favorita y la cantante parecía haber cedido un poco al reír incluso más de una gracia. Todo estaban dolidos con Rachel por lo que había hecho en el pasado a Quinn pero cuando veían a la dulce chica que ahora tenían delante y veían como la miraba la rubia casi sin querer era difícil ser serio o borde con ella.

**-Voy al baño- **dijo Quinn en mitad de la cena.

**-Yo…yo quería pediros perdón**- dijo la morena aprovechando la ocasión de estar solos con ellos.

**-¿Por qué exactamente?- **quiso saber Mercedes.

**-Por… por haberme marchado como lo hice, por no hablaros en todos estos daños, por haber sido egoísta- **dijo la morena enumerando cosas **-no fui la amiga que debería haber sido.**

**-Desapareciste- **le recordó Blaine.

**-Y no sabéis cuanto me arrepiento- **aseguró de nuevo la morena.

**-Podrías haber llamado alguna vez en estos años**- protestó Mercedes.

**-Lo sé, lo sé, es solo que me aislé en Los Ángeles porque pensaba que así era más fácil olvidarme de ella- **confesó la morena.

**-¿Lo fue?- **preguntó Blaine.

**-No, no lo fue, pensaba que hacer otras cosas me distraería de Quinn pero no fue así-** dijo la morena dolida.

**-Chicos, Rachel dice la verdad-** dijo Kurt interrumpiendo la disculpa de Rachel.

**-¿La defiendes?-** preguntó sorprendida Mercedes.

**-No, pero si creo que se arrepiente- **respondió seguro el chico.

**-¿Y lo de Sam? ¿También se arrepiente de eso?**- soltó casi sin querer Blaine.

**-Blaine- **le regañó Kurt.

**-¿Qué pasa con Sam?- **preguntó confusa Mercedes.

**-¿No se lo habéis contado?- **preguntó confuso el chico mirando a Rachel y a Kurt -**Rachel y él se han acostado y mucho. **

**-Espera, ¿qué habéis hecho qué?-** dijo la cantante complemente enfurecida.

**-Yo… lo siento Mercedes- **se disculpó realmente nerviosa Rachel **-no significó nada para nosotros, fue solo diversión.**

**-¿Y eso debería hacerme sentir mejor?-** preguntó irónicamente la chica.

**-Yo… lo siento pero estábamos solos allí y…. **

**-No quiero escucharte Rachel, no me creo que os acostarais, esto es lo que me faltaba por oír- **dijo la morena interrumpiéndola.

**-Esto… esto no ha sido buena idea**- dijo la actriz cogiendo su bolso y su chaqueta y marchándose.

**-¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde va Rachel?-** preguntó la rubia que llegó a la mesa cuando Rachel salía del restaurante.

**-Digamos que ha habido un problema-** dijo Kurt.

**-¿Qué ha pasado?- **quiso saber la rubia.

**-Rachel se estaba disculpando y Blaine ha soltado lo de Sam- **resumió el diseñador.

**-Blaine- **le regañó Quinn.

**-¿Tú lo sabías todo este tiempo y no me has dicho nada?-** preguntó Mercedes más dolida.

**-Tengo que ir a buscar a Rachel- d**ijo la rubia cogiendo sus cosas y saliendo del restaurante.

**-¿De verdad va ir a buscarla?- p**reguntó Mercedes a los chicos.

**-Mercedes sé que estás alucinando por lo que acabas de descubrir pero Quinn lo sabe desde hace meses-** explicó Kurt lo más calmado que pudo.

**-No me creo que no me lo dijera- **protestó la cantante.

**-Voy a ser claro- **dijo Kurt respirando profundo **-Quinn había vuelto con Rachel cuando se enteró de lo de Sam y la dejó. **

**-¿Había vuelto con ella?-** preguntó aún más confusa Mercedes.

**-Estuvieron meses sin hablarse pero por su trabajo decidieron que lo mejor era ser amigas-** siguió contando el chico **-y aunque parezca imposible lo consiguieron. **

**-No me creo que…**

**-Y no solo eso, cuando Emily dejó a Quinn destrozada Rachel ha estado cuidándola todos los días- **recordó el muchacho** -haciendo cosas absurdas solo por sacarle una sonrisa. **

**-Pero…**

**-Quinn es mi mejor amiga, ella es la que peor lo pasó cuando Rachel se marchó y ha sido capaz de perdonarla y ser su amiga**- dijo el chico muy seriamente** -yo he visto en primera persona como Rachel se ha portado con Quinn estos días y para mí eso vale más que el hecho de que se acostara con Sam.**

**-Seguro que no pensarías lo mismo si fuera Blaine**- protestó de nuevo Mercedes dolida por la actitud de su amigo.

**-Sam no estaba contigo, hace años que no estas juntos-** le recordó Kurt que vio la mala cara de la chica **-no defiendo lo que hicieron, es sucio y me parece repugnante. **

**-Más que eso-** añadió la chica.

**-Pero si eres capaz de juzgar a Rachel por lo que hizo con Sam, quizás deberías juzgarla también por lo que está haciendo por Quinn**- dijo el chico.

**-Pero…**

**-Y punto-** finalizó la conversación el muchacho **-nosotros no vamos a volver a hablar de este tema, si quieres lo hablas con Quinn o con Rachel pero nosotros no nos metemos más.**

* * *

><p><em>Bomba! ¿Se lo esperaban? jajaj<em>

_ Sé que algunos pensaran que esto es drama y que las va a alejar y todo eso... pero les recuerdo que Quinn ha salido corriendo detrás de Rachel y les prometo que les gustará el próximo capítulo! _

_Vuelvo en un par de días =) Un saludo! _


	32. This Love

Mientras sus amigos mantenían aquella conversación en el interior del restaurante Quinn había salido a la calle a seguir a Rachel para tranquilizarla, sabía que si la morena se había ido así sin decirle nada era porque estaba muy dolida con aquella situación. Por fin la alcanzó una calle más abajo y corrió hasta ella.

**-Rachel espera- **dijo cogiéndola del brazo.

**-Vuelve con tus amigos Quinn-** dijo Rachel sin mirarla a la cara.

**-Tú eres mi amiga también**- aseguró la rubia.

**-Pero…**

**-Para por favor**- insistió la rubia tirando de su brazo otra vez pero esta vez Rachel no protestó sino que se echó a llorar y Quinn la envolvió con sus brazo**s -ven, vamos a mi casa. **

Quinn agarró la mano de Rachel y la guió sin decir nada a su apartamento, no quería que la chica regresara en ese estado a casa de Shelby y antes quería hablar con ella para tranquilizarla y aclarar las cosas. Caminaron en silencio, sin decir nada, solo se escuchaban los sollozos de Rachel que en consecuencia llevaban algún gesto cariñoso más de Quinn, como apretar más su mano o acariciar su mejilla en el ascensor. La rubia abrió la puerta de su apartamento y la guió hasta el salón donde se dejaron caer en el sofá.

**-¿Estás mejor?- **preguntó la rubia cuando vio a Rachel más calmada.

**-Siento mucho lo de esta noche, no tenía que haber ido-** dijo apenada la morena.

**-¿Me cuentas ya que ha pasado?-** preguntó Quinn suavemente.

**-Estaba… estaba intentando hacer las cosas bien, disculparme con todos pero entonces Blaine contó lo de Sam y todo estalló- **explicó como pudo Rachel.

**-Blaine no tenía que haber hecho eso- **aseguró la rubia.

**-Yo… ya no sé que más hacer Quinn, intentó arreglar las cosas pero no hago nada bien-** dijo agachando su cabeza triste.

**-No digas eso- **protestó Quinn** -el hecho de intentarlo ya es estar haciendo algo bien. **

La rubia la abrazo fuerte y dejo un dulce beso en su cabeza mientras Rachel volvía a dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos y lloraba sin levantar la cabeza. Quinn no dijo nada, simplemente la consoló en silencio y espero que la morena se tranquilizara. Casi sin querer Rachel se quedo dormida entre sus brazos así que Quinn la cogio con cuidado y la dejo en su cama donde la morena se acomodo sin despertarse. La rubia se tumbo a su lado y se quedo dormida observando a Rachel. A la mañana siguiente cuando Quinn se despertó Rachel estaba girada hacia ella aun dormida. Vio un reflejo en su mejilla, como una lagrima así que estiro la mano y la recogió lo que hizo que la morena se despertara.

**-No quería despertarte, lo siento- **se disculpó Quinn rápidamente.

**-No pasa nada- **dijo Rachel con voz ronca.

**-Es solo que tenias una lagrima y quería quitarla- v**olvió a explicarse la rubia.

**-Llorando en sueños, debe de ser un tipo de llanto nuevo-** dijo con una media sonrisa.

**-¿Que quieres decir?- **preguntó Quinn.

**-Una vez Finn me dijo que tenía cinco tipos de llantos- **dijo la morena casi sin pensarlo.

**-No sé si tienes cinco tipos de llantos porque prefiero concentrarme en las partes buenas por eso sí se que tienes cinco tipos de sonrisas-** dijo la rubia mirando a los ojos.

**-¿Cinco tipos de sonrisas?-** preguntó curiosa Rachel.

**-Sí-** afirmó Quinn.

**-¿Puedes decírmelas?- **quiso saber la morena.

**-¿Seguro?- **preguntó de nuevo la rubia.

**-Si, venga-** pidió casi rogándolo Rachel.

**-Tienes cinco tipos de sonrisas: la sonrisa solo con los labios cuando algo te avergüenza pero a la vez te gusta como cuando te digo lo guapa que estas-** aquella afirmación provocó que Rachel se sonrojara-** La segunda es cuando te ríes a carcajadas, con la boca bien abierta porque algo te hace mucha gracia. La tercera es la sonrisa cuando cantas. La cuarta es cuando sonríes enseñando los dientes, normalmente la pones para las fotos y la quinta…**

**-¿La quinta?-** preguntó impaciente.

**-Me da vergüenza-** protestó Quinn.

**-Dila-** pidió de nuevo Rachel.

**-La quinta es la que pones cuando me miras- **confesó Quinn.

Aquella confesión hizo que se miraran fijamente a los ojos, ninguna de las dos hablaba, Quinn sintió que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho en aquel momento, casi sin querer Rachel puso aquella quinta sonrisa de la que hablaba Quinn y la rubia se derritió. No eran conscientes de que estaban acercándose poco a poco, la rubia miró los labios de la morena y cuando se decidió a avanzar un poco el timbre de la puerta interrumpió el momento lo que les hizo pegar un salto y alejarse rápidamente. Quinn simplemente sonrió antes de ir a abrir para ver quien era.

**-Buenos días- **saludó Kurt con una caja en las manos.

**-Como en tu casa Kurt-** dijo la rubia cuando el chico entró.

**-Por supuesto- **aseguró Kurt **-traigo cafés y donuts. **

**-¿Qué haces aquí?-** quiso saber la rubia molesta por la interrupción del momento.

**-Tenemos que hablar sobre lo que paso anoche, vaya bomba el momento Rachel-Mercedes-** dijo el chico recordando la noche.

**-Baja la voz, Rachel esta arriba- **advirtió la rubia.

**-¿Rachel está aquí?-** preguntó sorprendido.

**-Sí-** afirmó Quinn.

**-¿vosotras…?- **preguntó Kurt.

**-No, no pasó nada entre nosotras Kurt**- respondió rápidamente la rubia**-y baja la voz. **

**-¿Quinn?-** preguntó Rachel bajando al salón.

**-Buenos días Rachel-** saludó Kurt al verla.

**-Kurt..hola-** saludó la morena sorprendida.

**-He traído donuts-** dijo el chico ofreciendo la caja.

**-Me vendría bien uno y un café- d**ijo con una tímida sonrisa cogiendo la caja que Kurt le ofrecía.

**-Toma-** dijo Quinn dándole el café que tenía ella.

**-Gracias-** dijo la morena sentándose en el sofá** -Kurt siento mucho lo de anoche, yo no quería que pasar eso.**

**-Lo sé, Blaine debería de haberse callado-** admitió el chico.

**-En algún momento se iba a enterar-** dijo Rachel encogiéndose de hombros.

**-¿Puedo saber como terminaste aquí?-** preguntó siendo directo y ganándose un golpe por parte de Quinn.

**-Quinn vino a buscarme cuando me fui y yo no podía parar de llorar y..**

**-Y no quería que estuviera sola así que la traje aquí- **dijo Quinn completando la explicación.

**-¿Cómo fue todo con Mercedes cuando nos fuimos?-** preguntó Rachel.

**-Se indignó mucho e intenté que viera el asunto desde otro ángulo pero como no cedía decidimos que no era un tema que tuviese que hablar con nosotros-** explicó Kurt.

**-Que desastre-** dijo la morena llevándose las manos a la cara.

**-Tranquila, se arreglará- **dijo Quinn consolándola.

**-Si quieres arreglarlo deberías hablar con ella en persona y con Sam e intentar aclararlo un poco- **aconsejó Kurt.

**-No sé que más aclarar o decir, Sam y yo nos acostamos durante mucho tiempo, fue un error, no teníamos que haberlo hecho simplemente empezó una noche de borrachera y se prolongó más de lo debido, no sé porque lo hice-** dijo avergonzada mirándose los pies.

**-La gente se emborracha y se enrolla con la persona errónea y pretende estar bien durante un tiempo. Actúas de mala manera y el resto se enfada por ese hecho pero lo que no saben si tú no se lo dices es que la gente es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para distraer a su corazón, lo que sea para distraerse de echar de menos a alguien- **dijo Quinn dulcemente que estaba sentada a su lado y que acarició su mano mientras hablaban.

**-Creo que os voy a dejar solas- **dijo Kurt interrumpiendo la conexión de sus miradas una vez más.

**-¿Te vas?**- preguntó Quinn volviendo a la realidad.

**-Sí, mejor te llamo luego-** dijo el chico antes de salir huyendo de aquel apartamento.

**-Creo que yo también debería irme, Shelby se estará preguntando donde estoy-** dijo Rachel poniéndose de pie y alejándose de Quinn.

**-Tranquila, anoche le dije que te quedabas aquí para que no se preocupara**- explicó la rubia.

**-Oh, gracias-** dijo Rachel sorprendida**- voy a recoger mis cosas, te veo en un par de horas en el avión. **

**-Claro**- dijo la rubia con una media sonrisa.

Rachel subió a por su móvil y su bolso y volvió a casa de Shelby para recoger sus cosas, no faltaron las preguntas de su madre sobre que había ocurrido la noche anterior pero Rachel prefirió no entrar en detalles sobre aquello, simplemente le dijo que era tarde y estaban más cerca de casa de Quinn y por eso se quedó allí. Unas horas más tarde estaban en el avión de regreso a la ciudad soleada, como empezaba a ser costumbre cuando viajaban en avión Quinn no dudó en echarse suavemente sobre Rachel para apoyar su cabeza y dormir un rato. La morena en cambio permaneció despierta todo el vuelo, pensando en lo ocurrido la noche anterior y que debía de contárselo a Sam cuando llegara a casa.

**-¿Estás bien?- **preguntó la rubia mientras aterrizaban.

**-Sí-** dijo con una falsa sonrisa.

**-Te conozco, no lo pareces- **le dijo la rubia.

**-Lo de anoche me afectó un poco- r**econoció Rachel.

**-No lo pienses más, el tiempo dirá en que queda todo esto-** dijo Quinn para tranquilizarla.

**-Me gustaría no pensarlo pero tengo que contárselo a Sam cuando llegue a casa- **explicó la morena.

**-Oh… claro-** dijo la rubia.

Salieron del aeropuerto y como era más que normal en aquella ciudad los paparazzis estaban allí esperándolas a ellas y al resto del reparto. Huyeron cada una hacia su casa en un coche negro de ventanas oscuras para descansar antes del nuevo gran estreno al día siguiente en la ciudad. Este estreno en particular emocionaba mucho a Rachel porque además de volver a ir sus padres, que llegaban el mismo día, irían Santana, Britt, Kitty y Sam. Apenas había soltado las maletas en casa cuando se dirigió a casa de su vecino para contarle las últimas noticias. Lo cierto era que el rubio se molestó un poco de que Mercedes hubiese reaccionado así pero debía de reconocer que llevaban muchos años separados y haciendo sus vidas aparte, sino hubiese sido Rachel podría haber sido otra. El cansancio de Rachel hizo que su conversación terminara pronto y se retirara a dormir a su casa.

El día siguiente fue de nuevo una locura, hizo una entrevista de radio por la mañana desde casa mientras esperaba a sus padres que llegaron para comer y después empezó el desfile en su casa de estilista, peluquería, maquillaje, uñas… todo lo que un estreno conllevaba al igual que en Nueva York. Debía de reconocer que la presencia de sus padres había hecho que aquella tarde fuera una pequeña fiesta en su casa. El estudio mandó una limusina para recogerla a ella, a sus padres y ya que vivía en frente a Sam, por lo que fueron todos juntos hasta el gran teatro. Nadie de la prensa dejaría escapar al día siguiente el hecho de que Sam y Rachel hubieran ido con sus padres en el mismo coche pero a la morena le daba igual a aquellas alturas.

El chico llevaba un elegante traje de chaqueta y una corbata fina negra con lunares blancos a juego con su camisa mientras que Rachel había decidido elegir de nuevo un vestido largo en tono dorado con escote y un poco brillante, y esta vez el pelo le caía por los hombros. Cuando la morena llegó se sorprendió de ver que Quinn acaba de salir a posar para las cámaras, le alegró de que la rubia se hubiese armado de valor y confianza esta vez. No dudó en salir a posar tras ella mientras sus padres y Sam se saltaban la alfombra roja para ir directos dentro. Quinn se había decidido por un crop top de falta negra y blusa blanca con el pelo recogido detrás pero el flequillo suelto. La rubia no tardó en escuchar como los fotógrafos gritaban el nombre de Rachel y se giró para verla posando a su lado. Unas cuantas más fotos solas antes de que una vez más al igual que en NY pidieran una foto de ambas juntas. Quinn recibió a Rachel con una sonrisa y un tierno beso en la mejilla delante de todos, lo que sorprendió hasta a Rachel. Después de más preguntas, saludos y fotos entraron al teatro para volver a ver su película por segunda vez.

**-Ese outfit deja ver tus abdominales- **se burló Rachel.

**-Y el tuyo no deja mucho a la imaginación-** se defendió Quinn riendo y señalando su gran escote.

**-Mira ahí están Sam, Kitty, Britt y San-** dijo cambiando de tema y señalando hacia atrás.

**-Parece que nos ponemos de acuerdo de que amigos llevamos a cada estreno**- bromeó la rubia.

**-¿A quién le toca el de Londres? ¿Lo echamos a piedra papel o tijera?- **dijo Rachel continuando la broma previa.

Tuvieron que dejar de reír porque las luces se apagaron lo que daba inicio a la película. Debían de reconocer que esta vez no le hicieron tanto casi a la película sino que se hacían comentarios y bromas en el oído de la otra constantemente. La complicidad aquel día entre Rachel y Quinn era realmente alta por lo que no fue de extrañar lo que pasó un rato después en la celebración. En la fiesta pudieron reunirse con sus amigos y con los padres de Rachel además de con otros conocido, lo que incluía a Emily. Aunque la chica no se había acercado en ningún momento a Rachel o a Quinn si que compartió alguna mirada con la rubia. Emily decidió no acercarse a ellas para evitar problemas, bastante tenía con aguantar desde lejos la complicidad de ambas como para verlo en primer persona. La morena aprovechó aquella situación para presentar a Kitty y a Quinn oficialmente, su compañera de reparto no dudó en mirar de Rachel pícaramente cuando lo hizo. La rubia pasó gran parte de la noche hablando con Hiram y Leroy, al igual que con Britt o incluso con Santana a veces, lo que aún le resultaba bastante raro. Iba y venía con el resto de sus compañeros de reparto pero algo no se borraba de su cabeza y era la imagen de Sam y Rachel juntos. Tenía la sensación al igual que en su fiesta de que no se habían separado en horas y los celos empezaban a aparecer. Casi sin poder evitarlo aprovechó un momento de separación de ambos para tirar del brazo de Rachel suavemente hacia la barra.

**-Te invito a una copa-** dijo riendo la rubia.

**-Son gratis, ¿recuerdas?-** respondió Rachel también riendo.

**-Muy bien, has pillado la broma- **se burló Quinn.

**-¿Dónde te metes? Hace rato que no te veo-** le dijo entonces Rachel cogiendo su copa de champán.

**-¿Yo?-** preguntó Quinn confusa-** eres tú la desaparecida. **

**-No seas tonta- **dijo Rachel riendo.

**-Es verdad, no te separas de Sam- **soltó casi sin poder contenerlo más en su boca.

**-Es mi amigo, nos estamos divirtiendo- **dijo Rachel encogiéndose de hombros.

**-Y yo me estaba divirtiendo por ahí por eso tampoco me veías-** dijo Quinn haciéndose la orgullosa.

**-Espera, espera, ¿estás celosa?- **preguntó Rachel sin poder ocultar una sonrisa de orgullo.

**-No sé de que me hablas-** dijo Quinn cogiendo su copa e intentando alejarse pero la morena la siguió.

**-Lo estás-** repitió Rachel riendo.

**-Tú lo estarías si estuviera hablando con Emily-** se defendió Quinn.

**-Pero es distinto porque yo siento…-** Rachel no terminó aquella frase porque por primera vez entendió lo que pasaba entre ellas y el porqué de los celos de la rubia**- espera Quinn. **

**-No voy a hablar más de esto Rachel-** dijo intentando alejarse una vez más.

**-Quinn, tú y yo…-** dijo cogiéndola del brazo para frenarla de nuevo.

**-Nada Rachel, ¿Tú y yo? ¿Qué? Somos… ¿Qué somos? ¿Un caos? ¿Confusión?-** preguntó casi sin poder contenerse más aunque aguantó el tono de su voz.

**-Tú y yo somos desastrosas y complicadas pero lo nuestro es real**- respondió la morena a todas aquellas preguntas.

**-Lo sé- **admitió Quinn suspirando después de oír eso.

**-¿Lo sabes?-** preguntó sorprendida Rachel ante aquella seria afirmación.

Quinn asintió con la cabeza pero no pudo responder ni seguir hablando con Rachel porque apareció Britt entre ellas, al parecer las estaban buscando así que volvieron junto a la bailarina al centro del salón. Aquella noche no tuvieron la oportunidad más de volver a hablar a solas, quizás porque no las dejaban solas ni un momento o quizás porque ninguna de las dos quería hablar en ese momento de aquella conversación. Rachel acababa de darse cuenta de que el comportamiento de Quinn últimamente se debía a que también sentía algo por ella y la rubia acababa casi de confesar en voz alta que la gustaba Rachel así que ninguna tenía ganas de hablar mas de eso aquella noche antes de consultarlo con la almohada.

**-Buenos días-** la saludaron sus padres a la mañana siguiente.

**-¿Qué haces levantados tan temprano?- **preguntó la chica aún medio dormida.

**-Queríamos prepararte el café, ¿no pueden unos padres mimar a su hija?- **dijo Hiram.

**-Está bien**- dijo aceptando la taza que le ofrecían.

**-¿Todo bien?- **preguntó Leroy.

**-¿Por qué no preguntáis ya lo que queréis saber?**- dijo Rachel siendo directa.

**-Quinn y tú anoche estabais raras, ¿os pasa algo?**- fue Hiram el que preguntó.

**-Nada, solo… tonterías del momento- **dijo la morena.

**-¿seguro?- **dijo su padre.

**-Sí, de verdad- **dijo la chica antes de levantarse y darle un beso a cada uno**- voy a la ducha no quiero llegar tarde a la entrevista. **

Rachel se vistió y salió casi corriendo a los estudios, no le apetecía hablar más del tema de Quinn y menos con sus padres. Tenían una entrevista en directo en un programa matutino de Los Ángeles por lo que el maquillaje y demás se realizó en el estudio. Estaban los principales actores de la película, lo que incluía a Quinn. No cruzaron palabra directamente aunque en la entrevista si que bromearon entre ellas. La rubia estaba rara con Rachel porque sabía que no había vuelta a atrás, la noche anterior le había dado a entender a la morena que le gustaba y sabía que eso cambiaba su relación. Era el momento que llevaba huyendo desde que hablo con Kurt, tenía que ser sincera con Rachel, tenía sentimientos por ella a pesar de todo. Tan solo tenían un par de días en LA antes de viajar a Londres para otro estreno y esos pocos días tenían compromisos de trabajo por lo que era difícil encontrar un hueco tranquilo para hablar con Rachel. Hacía rato que Quinn había cenado aquella noche y estaba en el sofá dándole vueltas a como hablar con la morena y poder explicarle la mezcla de sentimientos que tenía. En ese momento algo se activó en su mente, solo había una forma adecuada de que Rachel entendiera aquello. Le escribió un mensaje simple y conciso: 'necesito verte, ¿puedes venir a mi casa?'. La morena no tardó en responder un voy. Sentía curiosidad sobre que quería Quinn así que se vistió y condujo hasta casa de la rubia.

**-Hola-** saludó Quinn al abrir la puerta.

**-Hola, es tarde, ¿pasa algo?- **preguntó Rachel impaciente.

**-Pasa-** pidió la rubia haciéndose a un lado.

**-¿Estás bien?**- pregunto Rachel de nuevo siguiendo a Quinn por la casa.

**-Es… complicado-** respondió la rubia aumentando el nerviosismo de Rachel.

**-¿Qué pasa?**- preguntó de nuevo.

**-¿Puedes quedarte callada cinco minutos?- **pidió la rubia pacientemente.

**-Está bien-** aceptó a regañadientes.

**-¿Me lo prometes?-** preguntó de nuevo Quinn.

**-Sí-** afirmó Rachel.

**-Siéntate aquí- **pidió la rubia señalando el sofá del jardín.

Quinn caminó hasta el taburete que había en frente de Rachel y se sentó. Respiró profundo y apretó el botón de un mando. La morena no entendía que estaba pasando y de repente escuchó música a su alrededor. Fijó su vista en Quinn que miraba al suelo avergonzada. La rubia se concentró y comenzó a cantar la que creía que era la canción adecuada para ellas en ese momento.

_Clean blue water_

_High tide, came and brought you in_

_And like a ghost, on and on, on and on_

_And I will_

_Skies grew darker_

_Currents swept you out again_

_And you were just gone and gone, gone and gone_

_In silence screams, in wildest dreams_

_I never dreamed of this_

_This love is good_

_This love is bad_

_This love is alive back from the dead_

_These hands had to let them go free_

_And this love came back to me_

_Tossing, turning_

_Struggle through the night with someone new_

_And we're like a ghost, on and on, on and on_

_Lattern, burning,_

_Flickered through the night only you_

_But you're still gone, gone, gone,_

_Though losing grip, oh, sinking ships_

_You showed up just in time_

_This love is good_

_This love is bad_

_This love is alive back from the dead_

_These hands had to let them go free_

_And this love came back to me_

_This love left a permanent mark_

_This love is glowing in dark_

_These hands had to let them go free_

_And this love came back to me_

_You kiss my cheeks_

_I watched you leave_

_Your smile my ghost_

_I fell to my knees_

_When you're young, you just run but_

_You come back to what you need._

_This love is good_

_This love is bad_

_This love is alive back from the dead_

_These hands had to let them go free_

_And this love came back to me_

**-Guau… eso… yo… - **intentó hablar Rachel cuando Quinn se calló.

**-He dejado sin palabras a la gran Rachel Berry-** se burló con una media sonrisa la rubia sentándose a su lado.

**-Has cantando-** dijo aún sorprendida.

**-¿No te ha gustado?-** preguntó con pena Quinn.

**-Me ha encantado, tu voz sigue siendo igual de dulce y sexy pero creía que solo cantabas en la ducha y en el coche-** recordó Rachel.

**-La ocasión lo merecía-** dijo Quinn completamente avergonzada.

**-¿Por qué**?- quiso saber Rachel.

**-Siempre se te ha dado mejor entender las cosas cuando son en forma de canción-** respondió la rubia levantando la mirada.

**-'Este amor ha vuelto de la muerte, estas manos lo dejaron ir libre y este amor ha vuelto a mí'- **dijo Rachel recitando los versos de la canción y Quinn asintió con la cabeza**- tú… yo… tú y yo… **

Rachel no fue de decir en voz alta lo que quería y Quinn consideraba que con la canción había dejado claro que su amor era insuperable. Se miraron a los ojos y se perdieron en ellos durante largo rato antes de que por una vez entre ellas Quinn fuera la que dio el primer paso y se acercó lentamente rompiendo la distancia que las separaba. El último beso que se dieron la noche que se enteró de lo de Sam y Rachel parecía muy lejos ahora, había llovido mucho desde entonces. Sus labios se encontraron y se dejaron llevar. Rachel pasó sus manos por la espalda de Quinn y la atrajo hacia ella mientras que la rubia acariciaba su mejilla pero no dejaba de besarla, quería transmitirle muchas cosas con aquel beso. No se separaron hasta que sus cuerpos le pidieron aire con urgencia. Se miraron a los ojos y Rachel le regaló una sonrisa a Quinn que bajó la mirada completamente sonrojada.

* * *

><p><em>Por fin! ¿Les gustó como pasó? :) <em>

_A mí me encantó escribir este capítulo a partir de ahora las cosas toman otro rumbo! _

_Nos vemos muy pronto! Un saludo_


	33. Londres

**-Me encantaría quedarme y besarte durante toda la noche-** dijo Rachel interrumpiendo aquel momento mágico entre ellas**- pero mis padres están en casa y es la última noche y…**

**-Tranquila, lo entiendo-** intervino Quinn.

**-De verdad que quiero quedarme- **repitió la morena con cara de pena.

**-Rach, no pasa nada, ve con ellos-** dijo la rubia con una tímida sonrisa.

**-¿Cuándo… cuándo… te veré mañana?- **preguntó aún sobre pasada por el momento.

**-Mañana nos vamos a Londres ¿recuerdas?-** dijo riendo la rubia.

**-Cierto- **admitió la morena sintiéndose tonta**- ahora mismo no sé ni si tengo los pies en la tierra. **

**-Los tienes, exactamente en mi jardín- **dijo Quinn dulcemente**- pero deberías tenerlos en tu casa, con tus padres, siento haberte robado tiempo con ellos, sé que no los ves mucho.**

**-¿Bromeas? Lo que acaba de pasar no lo cambiaba por nada-** dijo dándole un beso rápido haciendo sonreír a Quinn**- además aunque no lo reconozcan son de tu equipo, si supieran lo que ha pasado no les importaría mi abandono. **

**-¿Qué no lo reconocen? Yo tenía bastante claro que eran de mi equipo, siempre me darán la razón-** bromeó riendo Quinn.

**-No seas tonta- **protestó Rachel.

**-Venga vente, no quiero que me odien-** dijo la rubia tirando de Rachel para acompañarla a la puerta.

**-Hasta mañana entonces-** dijo la morena mirándola fijamente.

**-Rach- **la llamó Quinn.

**-¿Sí?- **preguntó la chica.

**-¿Podemos dejar esto entre nosotras? Hasta que podamos hablar y esas cosas- **pidió la rubia con algo de pena.

**-Claro, lo entiendo-** aceptó la morena sin dejar de mirarla.

**-Hasta mañana Rach**- se despidió la rubia dándole un beso que la iba a dejar con más ganas.

Rachel se montó en el coche y condujo hasta su casa aunque llegó a pensar que iba en una nube de felicidad que la llevaba sola. Sus padres podían decir perfectamente que el supuesto paseo que su hija había ido a dar no había sido solo un paseo por la cara con la que había vuelto pero como ella no quiso comentar nada ellos tuvieron que resistir la tentación de preguntar. Rachel disfrutó de aquella última noche con sus padres antes de que sus caminos volvieran a separarse hacia Lima y Londres. Al día siguiente se despertó más que temprano para llevar a sus padres al aeropuerto, volvió a casa, aparcó el coche, cogió sus maletas y esperó que el coche del estudio la recogiera para llevarla al aeropuerto para coger su avión. Era la primera vez que iba a pisar Europa y estaba más que emocionada por eso, pero más aún porque Quinn iba con ella. Una vez más la rubia llegó cuando ella ya ocupaba su asiento y sus sonrisas al verse fueron incapaces de contenerse.

**-Buenos días-** saludó Quinn.

**-Más que buenos- **dijo Rachel sonriendo cuando la rubia se sentó a su lado.

**-¿Qué tal?-** preguntó educadamente la rubia.

**-Con ganas de besarte-** susurró a su oído.

**-Rach- **advirtió riendo la rubia**- nos espera un largo vuelo así que no empieces. **

**-Lo intentaré- **protestó infantilmente la morena.

**-¿Puedo apoyarme en ti para dormir?**- preguntó Quinn.

**-Claro-** aceptó Rachel**- ¿ya vas a dormir? te acabas de levantar. **

**-Digamos que no dormí mucho anoche por ciertas cosas-** confesó Quinn antes de apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de Rachel.

Aunque pudiera parecer mentira la rubia consiguió pasarse todo el vuelo prácticamente dormida, lo que provocó que Rachel se aburriera un poco cuando estaba despierta pero se entretuvo disfrutando de cada contacto con la rubia que descansaba en su hombro. Quinn había agarrado inconscientemente la mano de la morena lo que había provocado su sonrisa. La despertó dulcemente cuando estaban apunto de aterrizar y la rubia se desperezó infantilmente.

El cambio horario y la gran siesta que había echado en el avión hicieron que aquella noche la rubia no tuviera sueño y no parara de dar vueltas en su habitación. Nerviosa e impaciente por su falta de sueño decidió dar un paseo por el hotel. Sus pasos la llevaron más queriendo que sin querer a la puerta de la habitación de Rachel. No sabía si la morena estaba despierta pero no perdía nada por llamar. Una adormilada Rachel se levantó casi chocando con las paredes y abrió la puerta.

**-¿Te he despertado?-** preguntó la rubia en cuanto Rachel abrió la puerta.

**-Sí-** respondió rascándose los ojos infinitamente**- ¿pasa algo? **

**-No, solo que no podía dormir y no paraba de pensar y…**

**-¿Y?-** preguntó Rachel.

**-Y quería estar contigo**- admitió la rubia**- pero te dejo dormir, no quiero molestarte. **

**-No seas tonta- **dijo la morena tirando de su mano hacia el interior**- no molestas nunca. **

La morena no soltó su mano y la guió hasta la cama en la habitación. Se tumbaron y Rachel se acurrucó junto a Quinn aún bastante dormida. No tardó en notar que la rubia no tenía sueño porque no paraba de moverse así que se desperezó y la miró dulcemente por tenerla allí en su cama. Quinn la descubrió en la penumbra observándola y le dio un beso en los labios mientras sonreía. Aquel beso fue como una descarga que activó a la dormida Rachel. Se desperezó en el momento en que las manos de Quinn recorrieron su espalda. Cada contacto que tenían provocaba escalofríos entre ellas. Rachel se situó encima de la rubia y la miró profundamente a los ojos antes de volver a besarla, hacía mucho que imaginaba aquella situación entre ellas. Quinn se llenó con todas las caricias dulces y lentas que la morena estaba dándole antes de quitarle a la actriz la camisa de su pijama y dejarme completamente desnuda frente a ella. La contempló como quien contempla una obra de arte, apreciando cada detalle, tanto fue así que Rachel tuvo que despertarla de su hechizo con un beso antes de dejarla en igualdad de condiciones al quitarle su camiseta. Disfrutó besando cada centímetro del cuerpo de la que volvía a ser su chica antes de bajar a quitarle el pantalón. La rubia rodó en la cama para tomar el control de aquella situación y aprisionar a Rachel entre sus piernas. La morena también luchaba por controlar aquello y hacer disfrutar a su chica. Ambas querían demostrar cuanto se habían echado de menos lo que hizo aquella sesión de sexo más salvaje e intensa de lo que hubiesen esperado en un principio.

**-Eso ha sido interesante-** dijo Rachel riendo cuando cayó rendida a su lado.

**-Más que eso diría yo**- admitió la rubia.

**-Llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo hacer esto**- dijo la rubia después de darle un beso en los labios.

**-¿Por qué no lo has hecho antes?**- preguntó Rachel sin dejar de sonreír.

**-Es.. complicado ya sabes-** respondió la rubia algo dudosa.

**-No, no lo sé, dímelo-** pidió la morena expectante.

**-Porque no tenía claro que sentía y después tu sabes como somos nosotras y tampoco estaba segura de que sentías tu-** se defendió Quinn nerviosa.

**-Tú siempre has sabido lo que yo sentía por ti, lo dejé claro desde el principio-** le recordó Rachel **- así que pensé que si tus sentimientos cambiaban me lo harías saber. **

**-Tampoco sabia como decirte lo que sentía ahora- **dijo la rubia sin mirarla.

**-¿Cuándo cambiaste de opinión sobre lo que sentías por mí?**- quiso saber Rachel.

**-Lo cierto es que no sé exactamente cuando lo hice-** confeso Quinn.

**-¿No?**- preguntó sorprendida Rachel.

**-No, simplemente estos meses contigo han sido diferentes, tú eras diferente y me cuidabas de una forma que solo podía imaginar- **explicó dejándose llevar **-las cosas que hacías solo por verme feliz… era todo lo podía pedir. **

**-Te merecías que te trataran bien, te lo mereces-** dijo la morena acariciando su mejilla dulcemente.

**-¿Recuerdas la noche que visite a cenar con Kurt y conmigo?- **preguntó la rubia.

**-Sí- **afirmó Rachel.

**-Cuando íbamos en el coche…. no sé supongo que la forma en que me miraste aquella noche me hizo darme cuenta de que sentía algo más que amistad, tenías una fuerza sobre mí inexplicable- **confeso la actriz.

**-Sabes que todo lo que he hecho estos meses no ha sido para tenerte de vuelta ¿verdad?-** dijo la morena que vio la cara de confusión de Quinn**- quiero decir que estoy encantada de estar contigo así pero lo que hice fue por ti, para que estuvieras bien. **

**-Lo sé-** afirmó Quinn.

**-¿De verdad?**- volvió a preguntar la morena.

**-Sí y probablemente eso sea lo que ha hecho que me esté volviendo a enamorar de ti-** dijo la rubia sonrojada.

**-Así que te estás enamorando- **se burlo Rachel sonriendo.

**-Algo así-** admitió mirando a la chica **-¿y tú?**

**-Yo volví a estarlo desde que entraste por la puerta del estudio o simplemente nunca dejé de estarlo-** dijo Rachel románticamente.

**-¿Te molesta que yo si dejara de estarlo?**- preguntó la rubia.

**-Claro que sí-** dijo Rachel siendo sincera **-pero no puedo culparte por eso, fue todo culpa mía. **

**-Me hiciste daño-** le recordó Quinn.

**-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?**- preguntó la morena.

**-Claro-** dijo la rubia.

**-¿Cómo te sentías después de que me fuera? ¿Traicionada? ¿abandonada?- **quiso saber Rachel.

**-Me sentía como la peor persona del mundo**- explicó la rubia.

**-¿Tú? Yo fui la que se marchó, yo me sentía así**- le recordó Rachel.

**-Ya te lo dije, me sentía mal porque si hubiese sido suficiente para ti no te habrías marchado- **dijo Quinn dolida por recordar aquello.

**-Lo eras, solo que yo… era inmadura y no sabía lo que quería-** se defendió la morena.

**-¿Quieres saber como se sentía tener sentimientos por ti en ese momento?-** preguntó la chica.

**-No estoy segura... Supongo que si...- **respondió dudosa.

**-Pues ahí va, tener sentimientos por ti era como tocar el piano par alguien sordo. Tener sentimientos por ti era como ese momento en el que empiezas a bailar una canción y termina. Tener sentimientos por ti era como tener en repetición tu canción favorita y que se te olvide la letra cada vez que empieza- **hizo una pausa en su discurso al ver la cara de pena de Rachel pero decidió seguir con lo que había sentido-** Tener sentimientos por ti era como jugar a la ruleta rusa con la pistola cargada. Tener sentimientos por ti era como tener amnesia y despertar cada día incapaz de recordar porque me duele el pecho. Tener sentimientos por ti era como descubrir que no queda leche justo después de llenar el cuenco de los cereales.**

**-Yo… lo siento, sé que ahora no sirve de nada pero nunca quise hacerte daño- **se disculpó Rachel.

**-Ya no importa-** dijo la rubia quitándole importancia.

**-Sí que importa- **protestó Rachel.

**-¿Por qué importa?-** preguntó Quinn.

**-Si queremos que esto funcione de verdad tengo que saber que empezamos bien y de cero-** respondió Rachel** -no quiero que a la primera pelea me acuses de dejarte aquella vez. **

**-Es que lo hiciste-** protestó la rubia dolida.

**-Ves a eso me refería- **dijo la morena molesta por la acusación.

**-Rachel**- advirtió Quinn seriamente.

**-No Quinn, es verdad- **protestó Rachel**- si vamos a empezar quiero que estemos en igualdad de condiciones, no quiero seguir siendo la mala de esta historia, quiero empezar y que esta situación no sea incomoda.**

**-No estaríamos en esta situación sino te hubieses marchado aquella vez-** volvió a repetir Quinn.

**-Ves, así no puedo seguir con esto, no es justo- **dijo la morena levantándose y dejándola allí sola en la habitación.

Quinn se dejó caer en la cama suspirando. Supo que la morena no se había marchado de la habitación porque no escucho la puerta, lo que era una buena señal. Lo que Rachel pedía era justo pero no iba a ser fácil hacer como si su pasado no hubiese existido y empezar de cero, tenían mucho a su espalda. Se quedo pensando en todo lo que la morena le había dicho antes de tomar la decisión de ir a buscarla. Se levanto sigilosamente y la vio en el sofá sentada mirando algo en su iPad.

**-Lo siento, tienes razón-** dijo sentándose a su lado en el sofá** -quiero que esto salga bien.**

**-¿De verdad?-** preguntó Rachel.

**-Sí-** dijo fírmemente.

**-En tal caso hay algo que necesitamos hacer-** dijo Rachel.

**-¿Qué?**- quiso saber la rubia.

**-Ser siempre sinceras, ya has visto lo que mentirnos nos ha hecho otras veces como lo de Sam o tú con Emily-** explicó la actriz** -quiero que siempre nos digamos la verdad. **

**-Es una petición justa- **admitió Quinn.

**-Se que no tienes mucho sueño, pero.. ¿Podemos dormir ya?- **preguntó con algo de pena**- mañana tenemos un largo día por delante y necesito descansar. **

**-Claro, lo que quieras-** respondió con una media sonrisa siguiéndola de nuevo a la habitación.

Quinn dio muchas vueltas más aquella noche en la cama antes de caer dormida, por eso cuando sus despertadores sonaron a la mañana siguiente la rubia tenía la sensación de que apenas había podido descansar aquella noche. Rachel sin embargo parecía muy más alegre y fresca que ella. La morena le dio más de un beso de buenos días antes de conseguir sacarla casi arrastrando de la cama. La rubia somnolienta volvió a su habitación lo más rápido que pudo antes de que llegaran las chicas de maquillaje y peluquería para empezar aquel día. Sería algo rápido aquella mañana para las varia entrevistas y apariciones que tenían previstas y ya por la tarde si que la sesión de estilismo sería mayor porque era el gran estreno en Londres. Después de una ducha y un gran café por parte del servicio de habitaciones mientras se arreglaba consiguió ser una persona decente y encontrarse con Rachel y otras compañeros en el vestíbulo del hotel antes de marcharse. La primera parada fue una radio local y más tarde tuvieron una sucesión de entrevistas con diversos medios. Las preguntas se iban sucediendo constantemente sobre la película, sobre su futuro, sus compañeros…

**Periodista: **_¿Por qué crees que esta película está recibiendo tan buenas críticas? _

**Rachel: **_para empezar está basada en un libro muy bueno, el director es genial, el montaje de las escenas pero sobre todo porque creo que el reparto somos como una familia, nos llevamos muy bien y transmitimos eso a la pantalla. _

**Periodista: **_¿Que te han parecido estos meses trabajando junto a una de las actrices del momento? _

**Quinn: **_es genial trabajar con Rachel, es una gran actriz y se ha convertido en una buena amiga._

**Periodista:**_ ¿Cuando empezareis a grabar la siguiente película? _

**Rachel: **_en unos meses cuando Quinn termine de grabar su nueva película y yo mi disco volveremos a grabar. _

**Periodista:**_ ¿Tenéis ganas ya de empezar a grabar?_

**Quinn: **_personalmente me gusta estar trabajando siempre que pueda y tengo ganas de pasar tiempo con mis compañeros a diario porque todos nos llevamos muy bien._

**Periodista:**_ ¿Cuál ha sido la mejor experiencia hasta ahora de rodar esta trilogía?_

**Rachel: **_aparte de la gran oportunidad que supone esto en mi carrera, lo mejor ha sido la experiencia en el cine que es completamente diferente a la televisión y sobre todo conocer a gente maravillosa como mi compañera Quinn. _

**Periodista:**_ ¿Piensas que fue arriesgado elegir a una novata como tú para el papel? _

**Quinn: **_Supongo que hay que darle la oportunidad a nuevos actores para que la industria del cine se siga renovando… Rachel ya era famosa antes de esto pero yo… era una actriz empezando así que es genial que confiaran en mí para este papel._

**Periodista: **_¿Como estas llevando la fama? _

**Quinn: **_la fama es complicada pero tengo amigos para mantener los pies en la tierra. _

**Periodista: **_Una serie, una trilogía, un cd… ¿cómo te da tiempo a tener una vida aparte de eso? _

**Rachel:** _es difícil, pero me las apaño, quizás frene un poco y centre mi vida antes de seguir embarcándome en más proyectos._

**Periodista: **_¿Qué podemos esperar de Quinn Fabray en el futuro? _

**Quinn:** _pues ahora mismo voy a rodar una nueva película en la que hago un papel diferente a este… y con suerte podéis esperar verme mucho en las pantallas o ese es mi gran sueño. _

Después de la batería de preguntas casi sin parar pudieron regresar justo después de comer al hotel para volver a cambiarse. Quinn se tumbó en la cama para descansar aunque fueran cinco minutos cuando sonó la puerta de su habitación. Resopló cansinamente antes de levantarse a abrir la puerta. No tuvo tiempo ni de asimilar quien estaba allí cuando unos brazos la rodearon y la empujaron hacia dentro de la habitación.

**-Hola- s**aludó Rachel rodeándola por el cuello.

**-Hola, ¿qué haces aquí?**- preguntó sorprendida.

**-Quería verte antes de volver a la locura de arreglarnos y eso**- dijo la morena después de darle un beso-** ¿te molesta?**

**-No, no-** negó rápidamente Quinn.

**-¿Estás bien? Te he notado rara en el coche volviendo**- dijo la morena dudosa.

**-Estoy cansada, no dormí mucho anoche y aún queda un largo día por delante-** explicó Quinn dejándose caer en la cama.

**-Ven aquí- **dijo la morena tumbándose a su lado y abrazándola-** aún tenemos un rato para descansar antes de seguir con esta locura. **

**-¿Te quedas conmigo aquí aunque esté durmiendo?**- pidió Quinn con algo de pena.

**-Por supuesto-** aceptó Rachel dándole un beso en la frente.

La rubia se quedó plácidamente dormida en los brazos de su chica que le acariciaba la cabeza dulcemente hasta que ella también se durmió por lo relajada que estaba. No supieron cuanto tiempo estuvieron durmiendo hasta que la estilista de Quinn llamó a la puerta y las devolvió a la realidad. Antes de abrir Rachel se despidió con un tierno beso y huyó a su habitación para arreglarse ella también. Rachel se quedó embobada al ver el resultado final de la rubia después de la mini siesta y su sesión de estilismo, la rubia estaba mucho más animada y sobre todo muy guapa. Tuvo que contenerse sus ganas de gritárselo porque tenían delante a mucha gente pero la rubia no lo hizo. Aprovechó un momento en la alfombra roja para acercarse a ella y posar para algunas fotos, gesto que le pareció muy dulce a Rachel. Entraron en el teatro y ocuparon sus asientos, la rubia esperó que las luces se apagaran antes de hablarle a la chica al oído.

**-No he podido decírtelo ahí fuera pero estás guapísima**- elogió la rubia.

**-Gracias-** respondió sonrojada Rachel**- me ha gustado que vinieras a posar conmigo. **

**-Me he quedado sin batería en el móvil y quería una foto personal de las dos de hoy-** dijo Quinn-** quiero tener un recuerdo de este día. **

**-Espera-** la morena sacó del bolso su móvil e hizo una foto de las dos haciendo saltar el flash.

**-Rachel, deberías haber quitado el flash**- le regañó la rubia.

**-Es que entonces no íbamos a salir-** protestó la morena.

**-Deberíamos callarnos, la gente intenta ver la película ¿no?- **bromeó Quinn.

**-Deberíamos- **admitió la morena.

**-Aunque hoy otra cosa que quiero hacer-** le susurró al oído.

**-¿El qué?- **preguntó curiosa Rachel a centímetros de su boca.

**-Besarte, aquí y ahora porque estás guapísima y porque me apetece-** respondió la rubia.

**-Creo que la gente está muy concentrada en la película-** dijo Rachel sonriendo.

La rubia no esperó más y rompió la distancia para darle un rápido beso antes de volver a su posición y concentrarse todo lo que podía en la gran pantalla y no en la chica que tenía a su lado. Consiguió contener sus ganas hasta que llegaron al hotel donde al despedirse todos Quinn tiró de la mano de Rachel para guiarla a su habitación donde no la iba a dejar escapar de ninguna de las maneras.

Dos días más de promoción loca les siguieron en la ciudad londinense, donde estaban asimilando lo grande que iba a ser aquella trilogía en el mundo del cine y el éxito que estaba teniendo llevando en pantalla tan solo una semana. Cuando regresaron a Los Ángeles lo hicieron en un vuelo nocturno, llegando bastante tarde a la ciudad por lo que la morena ofreció a Quinn que volviera a su casa junto a ella y descansaran juntas de todo eso aunque fuera un día. Durmieron más de diez horas antes de despertarse, la rubia fue la primera en hacerlo así que bajó a la cocina a preparar el desayuno y algo de café para cuando Rachel bajara. No era hora de desayunar pero no le importaba. Se asomó por la ventana con una taza en la mano y vio la casa de enfrente, y fue cuando lo recordó, Sam vivía allí. Se quedó un rato pensativa y fue interrumpida cuando unos brazos la rodearon por la cintura.

**-Buenos días-** saludó Rachel.

**-Buenos días- **dijo la rubia dándose la vuelta-** ¿has dormido bien?**

**-Mejor que en mucho tiempo- **respondió sonriente**- ¿Qué hacías ahí espiando?**

**-Estaba pensando-** respondió la rubia.

**-¿En qué si puede saberse?-** quiso curiosear Rachel.

**-Lo cierto es que….**

**-¿Es qué..?**

**-Tengo que decirte algo Rachel-** dijo la rubia suspirando.

**-¿Que pasa?**- preguntó la morena preocupada por el tono de la chica.

**-Me dijiste que fuera sincera y necesito serlo**- respondió la actriz.

**-Exacto**- afirmó la morena.

**-Sé que el pasado es pasado y todo eso y prometo no echarte en cara cuando vivíamos en Nueva York pero hay algo que es superior a mí- **confeso Quinn que no sabia como decir aquello.

**-Adelante-** pidió Rachel.

**-Sam-** soltó la rubia.

**-¿Qué pasa con Sam?**- preguntó la actriz morena confusa.

**-Sé que es tu mejor amigo pero de verdad no sé si voy a aguantar lo inseparables que sois sabiendo lo que sé-** explicó manteniendo la paciencia.

**-Quinn…**

**-Me has pedido que sea sincera y eso es lo que siento- **se defendió la rubia.

**-Pero…**

**-Sé que Sam me pidió perdón y no sé si pueod perdonarle que se acostara contigo pero además está la idea de que pudiese volver a pasar me mataría**- dijo interrumpiendo una vez más a Rachel.

**-Espera, ¿Sam te pidió perdón? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?-** preguntó confusa por no saber esa información antes.

**-Un día que salí de tu casa me lo encontré y hablamos un poco pero eso no es lo importante aquí-** dijo la rubia intentando volver al tema que ella quería.

**-No claro, lo importante es que no confías en mí-** dijo Rachel claramente dolida levantándose del sofá.

**-Claro que confío en ti Rachel, no es por eso**- dijo Quinn siguiéndola.

**-Quinn para que pase algo hacen falta dos personas, si confías en mí sabrás que no haría nada para perderte-** protestó Rachel mirándola de brazos cruzados.

**-Confío en ti, de verdad, no estaría contigo si no lo hiciera-** repitió de nuevo la rubia.

**-Sam es mi mejor amigo-** le recordó Rachel **-ahora que estoy contigo no voy a pasar todas mis horas con él porque querré estar contigo pero eso no quiere decir que no vaya a pasar tiempo con él. **

**-No sé Rach… creo que Sam es un gran problema entre nosotras-** dijo la rubia

**-¿Qué quieres que haga?-** preguntó la morena casi en un ruego.

**-Tú sabrás-** la retó la rubia.

**-Venga ya Quinn, dime que quieres, sabes que lo haría por ti-** respondió Rachel seriamente muy tensa.

**-No me apetece discutir más ahora, ya lo hablaremos-** dijo tras un reto de miradas entre ambas.

**-Algo me dice que esto, tú y yo, va a ser difícil-** confeso Rachel bajando la guardia.

**-¿Por qué?- p**reguntó triste Quinn.

**-Nuestro pasado, Sam, Santana, Mercedes, Kurt, la prensa… ¿sigo?-** dijo con una sonrisa cansada en su rostro.

**-Mejor no, no quiero deprimirme ya- **dijo Quinn acercándose a Rachel.

**-Yo estoy dispuesta a coger el riesgo y luchar por esto a pesar de todos ellos porque mereces la pena-** dijo la morena dejándose abrazar.

**-Yo lucharé a tu lado-** le susurro al oído Quinn.

**-Quinn… te…**

**-Sh… no lo digas-** interrumpió Quinn.

**-Pero...**

**-No, poco a poco-** pidió la rubia.

**-Está bien**- acepto Rachel.

* * *

><p><em>Les prometí volver pronto y aquí estoy! ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Están madurando? <em>

_Estaba claro que no iba a ser taaan fácil, aunque a partir de ahora van a solucionar sus problemas juntas, lo prometo, pueden estar tranquilos! jaja El tema Sam se va a resolver en los próximo capítulos drasticamente ;) _

_Volveré en unos días =) _


	34. El mayor error de mi vida

La vuelta a Los Ángeles había dado por finalizada la promoción y los estrenos de la primera película de las trilogía, lo que significaba la vuelta a sus vidas normales, por llamarlas de alguna forma. Quinn se había unido inmediatamente al rodaje de su nueva película de la que también era protagonista ya que llevaban días rodando sin ella y no podía perder más tiempo. La rubia tuvo mucho que hacer entre grabar y memorizar el guión para no perder el tiempo en las tomas, lo que hacía que la mayor parte de su tiempo estuviese ocupada.

Con Rachel ocurría lo contrario. La morena había retomado o casi empezado a grabar de nuevo su disco pero no era un proceso que quisiese acelerar. Necesitaba encontrar canciones con las que realmente conectara, no quería ser de esas que cantan canciones sin ningún significado. Después tenía que grabarlas de diferentes formas, ver con el productor como quedaban mejor y otras cosas. Era entretenido y le estaba gustando el proceso y sobre todo volver a cantar como modo de vida pero no ocupaba el tiempo en su vida igual que lo hacía la serie antes lo que le daba una nueva oportunidad de hacer cosas nuevas.

Rachel y Quinn estaban haciendo lo mejor que podían con su relación, a ambas les hubiese gustado pasar más tiempo juntas de lo que lo hacían pero lo cierto era que eso les estaba ayudando a ir más despacio y tomarse las cosas con calma. No se veían a diario pero sí que se aseguraban de hablar cada vez que podían o de pasar aunque fuera la noche juntas. Parecía una tontería pero casi se habían acostumbrado a dormir acompañadas y era raro la noche que no podían hacerlo.

**-Hola-** saludó sonriente la morena cuando abrió la puerta aquella noche.

**-Siento llegar tan tarde, de verdad**-se disculpó Quinn tras darle un beso y entrar en la casa **-el rodaje se ha alargado más de la cuenta. **

**-No te preocupes-** dijo la morena quitándole importancia** -he hecho la cena. **

**-¿Me has esperado?**- preguntó sorprendida la rubia.

**-Claro- **afirmó Rachel cogiendo su mano.

**-Gracias Rach-** dijo Quinn antes de tirar de ella y besarla más profundamente que antes.

**-Voy a hacerte la cena más a menudo si me gano besos así-** se burló Rachel cuando se separaron.

**-Tonta-** dijo Quinn sonrojada.

**-¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo ha ido el día?-** preguntó la morena mientras iban a la cocina.

**-Agotador, me muero de sueño-** respondió Quinn sentándose en la mesa de la cocina.

**-Aguanta un ratito, cena bien y podrás dormir-** dijo dulcemente su chica.

**-Si… Hay algo de lo que quería hablarte-** soltó por fin la rubia agotada.

**-¿Qué pasa?- p**reguntó alarmada después de ponerle el plato de comida por delante.

**-El domingo me tengo que ir a Chicago**- dijo apenada.

**-¿A Chicago? ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué?**- preguntó algo confusa Rachel.

**-La productora ha encontrado allí un barrio perfecto para todas las tomas exteriores y quieres que las grabemos ya-** explicó la rubia mientras devoraba la cena.

**-Pero..**

**-Lo sé, es una paliza y yo también voy a echarte de menos-** interrumpió la rubia.

**-¿Cuánto tiempo estarás fuera?**- preguntó Rachel con algo de pena.

**-En principio dos semanas si nada se retrasa- **respondió Quinn.

**-Bueno no pensemos en eso-** dijo Rachel quitándole importancia y centrándose en terminar de comer **-es viernes y mañana descansas y es todo lo que me importa. **

**-Claro- **aceptó la rubia.

**-¿Quieres ver una peli?- **propuso Rachel.

**-Puedo intentarlo, no prometo no dormirme- **dijo riendo Quinn.

**-Ven, vamos-** dijo la morena poniéndose de pie.

Rachel agarró su mano y tiró de ella hacia el sofá donde Quinn se dejó caer inmediatamente agotada. La morena se tumbó junto a ella y la rubia no tardó ni un segundo en rodearla con sus brazos y acomodarse mejor a la chica. Rachel se concentró en la película y no se dio cuenta de que la actriz se había dormido casi a los cinco minutos de empezar. Cuando se dio cuenta de que la rubia estaba profundamente dormida se apartó suavemente y la despertó para que se fuera a la cama mientras ella terminaba la película.

No fue de extrañar que a la mañana siguiente Quinn fuer a la primera en despertar. Se giró y vio a Rachel a su lado durmiendo con la mano apoyada en su barriga. Se giró y se acercó a ella lentamente antes de empezar a depositar besos por toda su cara. La morena se movió un poco cuando sintió uno de los besos en sus labios.

**-Buenos días**- saludó la rubia entre besos.

**-Mmmmm-** protestó una dormida Rachel.

**-Venga arriba-** pidió Quinn poniéndose encima suya.

**-Déjame dormi**r- pidió de nuevo la morena.

**-No-** negó Quinn pasando a besar su nariz, sus orejas…

**-Cuando tu llevabas tres horas durmiendo yo aún estaba despierta**- protestó la morena intentando girarse pero la rubia le impedía el movimiento.

**-Eso no es mi culpa, deberías haberte dormido**- se burló Quinn riendo antes de morderle el cuello.

**-Quinn**- protestó casi en un gemido Rachel.

**-¿Qué?-** preguntó sin borrar la sonrisa de la cara.

**-Déjame dormir una hora más y hacemos lo que quieras-** pidió Rachel con los ojos aún medio cerrados.

**-¿Lo que quiera?**- preguntó sorprendida la rubia.

**-Sí- **afirmó Rachel.

**-¿Segura?-** preguntó de nuevo.

**-Sí- r**epitió la morena.

**-Perfecto**- aceptó Quinn quitándose de encima y tumbándose a su lado.

**-Espera, ¿qué estás tramando?- **preguntó la morena cuando vio que Quinn cedía y no borrara su sonrisa.

**-Nada, vuelve a dormirte-** dijo riendo.

**-Quinn-** protestó la morena.

**-Creía que querías dormir-** le recordó Quinn.

**-Ya no-** dijo la morena girándose y poniéndose ahora ella encima de Quinn.

**-Mira quien está ahora despierta- s**e burló la rubia.

**-Buenos días-** saludó Rachel siendo era la que besaba ahora toda la cara de la rubia.

**-Estás guapísima por las mañanas- **dijo Quinn antes de besarla.

**-Tú lo estás siempre- **dijo Rachel cuando la dejó respirar.

La rubia fue directa a la acción y volvió a atacar la oreja de Rachel, uno de sus puntos débiles. No habían tardado ni un minuto en quedarse completamente desnudas en la cama mientras la rubia seguía haciendo disfrutar a Rachel para después bajar a su cuello. No se detuvo ahí sino que empezó a recorrer su vientre con la mano hasta llegar a sus pechos donde sin pensárselo jugó con uno de sus pezones, ya endurecidos por la excitación de Rachel. Giró en la cama para quedar sobre Rachel y tener mejor posición para lo que se disponía a hacer. La besó en la boca y bajó rápidamente hasta su pezón para jugar mordisqueándolo y chupándolo mientras con la mano trataba al otro pecho. De la boca de Rachel solo salían pequeños gemidos de placer lo que invitó a Quinn a ir desplazando su mano poco a poco hasta su centro. La rubia volvió a besarla dulcemente mientras con su mano notaba lo húmeda que estaba Rachel por ella.

**-Espera-** la frenó la morena.

**-¿Qué pasa?-** preguntó preocupada Quinn.

**-Quiero que lleguemos juntas- **pidió algo sonrojada Rachel.

**-Me parece una gran idea-** aceptó la rubia sonriente.

Quinn tiró de Rachel hasta el filo de la cama donde se sentó y ella se puso encima abierta de piernas de forma que junto los centros de ambas. Sintieron un escalofrío al notar la humedad de la otra mientras se movían completamente acompasadas cada vez más rápido. No dejaban de besarse mientras lo hacían, ni de jugar con sus manos recorriendo sus cuerpos. Cada vez se movían más rápido lo que hizo que sus gemidos fueran imposibles de ahogar entre besos y que el orgasmo les llegara al mismo tiempo ya que Rachel conociendo a Quinn había jugado también con sus pechos para conseguirlo. Cuando sus cuerpos se tensaron producto del orgasmo Rachel se dejó caer hacia atrás con la rubia aún sobre ella. Quinn la miró dulcemente y ante la mirada de su chica se acercó a ella y la beso despacio y tiernamente antes de ponerse a su lado para dejarla descansar.

**-Podría pasarme todo el día haciendo esto**- dijo Rachel riendo.

**-Yo no tengo nada que hacer hoy así que no se donde está el problema**- respondió la rubia ganándose otro gran beso.

Se quedaron en la cama hablando hasta que el hambre les invadió y bajaron a preparar algo de comer. No fue un día productivo para ellas pero no les importó, tener un día entero para estar juntas era raro en aquellos días así que el pijama y el sofá fueron sus mejores amigos aquel sábado de descanso. Sin embargo el domingo no iba a ser tan relajado en ningún aspecto. Como todos los domingo la morena había quedado con Sam para ir a correr y hacer sus paseos por el monte donde no solo hacían deporte sino aprovechaban para hablar de sus cosas. Era muy temprano y no quería despertar a Quinn así que se vistió y preparó sin hacer ruido pero aún así la rubia se despertó y la miró con los ojos medios cerrados.

**-Sigue durmiendo es temprano-** dijo la morena acercándose a darle un beso.

**-Vale- **aceptó Quinn.

**-Vengo en un rato- **se despidió Rachel.

**-Espera, ¿dónde vas?- **preguntó la rubia reaccionando por fin.

**-A correr, he quedado con Sam-** respondió Rachel como si nada.

**-¿A correr? ¿Domingo? ¿Con Sam?-** preguntó confusa.

**-Si Quinn, voy a correr como todos los domingos con él- **le recordó la morena.

**-Pero…**

**-Sigue durmiendo, luego te veo**- dijo dando finalizada la conversación y saliendo de la habitación.

Rachel cogió su coche y recogió a Sam para ir a unos nuevos caminos que el chico decía haber descubierto, les gustaba variar sus rutas y hacer cosas nuevas. La rubia se había quedado en casa de Rachel pero no había podido volver a dormirse. Le molestaba que Rachel se hubiese marchado así con Sam aquella mañana a correr o lo que fuera pero le molestaba más aún por el hecho de que ella se marchaba esa tarde a Chicago y no sabía cuando volvería y su chica había preferido irse con Sam que pasar la mañana con ella. Más que molesta recogió sus cosas y le dejó una nota a Rachel sobre la mesa antes de volver a su casa.

Cuando Rachel llegó a casa gritó el nombre de Quinn pero la rubia no respondió, se extrañó pero no tardó en encontrar la nota que la chica le había dejado allí.

**'Me he ido a mi casa' **

Rachel la leyó confusa varias veces, ¿por qué se había ido Quinn? Creía que comerían juntas antes de que se marchara. Cogió el teléfono e intentó llamarla pero la rubia en su casa haciendo la maleta decidió ignorar la llamada cuando vio que era de Rachel. La morena lo intentó un par de veces más antes de resignarse e ir a darse una ducha para quitarse el sudor. Cuando salió siguió intentándolo y le mandó un par de mensajes a la chica para decirle que estaba preocupada. Fue ese el motivo por el que Quinn cediera y decidiera cogerle el teléfono la siguiente vez que la llamó.

**-Quinn-** dijo cuando por la rubia le cogió el teléfono.

**-¿Qué pasa?- **preguntó la actriz.

**-¿Por qué te has ido? Pensaba que me esperarías**- soltó la morena algo molesta.

**-Te recuerdo que me voy estar tarde y tengo que hacer la maleta-**respondió la rubia de mala forma **-no iba a estar todo el día esperando que te diera la gana de volver. **

**-Así que es porque me fui esta mañana- **dijo la morena comprendiendo mejor todo aquello.

**-Exacto**- afirmó Quinn.

**-¿Por que me fui o porque era con Sam?-** preguntó la morena metiendo el dedo en la llaga.

**-Rachel tengo muchas cosas que hacer antes de coger el vuelo, no puedo perder el tiempo ahora-** respondió la rubia que no tenía ganas de discutir.

**-Así que hablar conmigo es perder el tiempo**- protestó Rachel dolida.

**-Hablar contigo no, volver a hablar sobre Sam sí-** le corrigió Quinn.

**-Pues yo si creo que tenemos que hablar de eso-** volvió a protestar la morena.

**-Muy bien pero igual que tú te has ido esta mañana, ahora me voy yo, no quiero llegar tarde- **dijo seriamente Quinn.

**-Pero…**

**-Nos vemos Rach- **se despidió antes de colgar el teléfono.

La morena miró la pantalla para comprobar que Quinn le había colgado el teléfono sin dejarle hablar más del tema. Una vez más volvían a discutir sobre la mismo y estaba ya harto de eso. Tenía que solucionar aquello de alguna manera pero no podía ir a buscar a Quinn porque la rubia debía de estar yéndose hacia el aeropuerto así que tomó otra decisión: tenía que contarle a Sam lo que estaba pasando, como su mejor amigo se merecía saber si existía un distanciamiento entre ellos el motivo. Se vistió y cruzó la calle para ir a verle. La morena se sentía mal después de lo bien que se lo habían pasado los dos aquella mañana de ir ahora a contarle el problema que estaba suponiendo su amistad.

**-¿Ya me echabas de menos?-** bromeó Sam al verla.

**-Tenemos que hablar**- dijo Rachel seriamente entrando en la casa.

**-¿Qué ha pasado?- **preguntó preocupado.

**-Hay algo que no te he contado**- admitió la morena sentándose en el sofá.

**-Me estás preocupando- d**ijo el chico sentándose a su lado.

**-Cuando volví con Quinn me dijo que me alejara de ti que no sabía si iba a soportar nuestra amistad después de ya sabes… **

**-¿Qué?-** preguntó sorprendido y Rachel le explicó un poco mejor todo aquel asunto- **vaya, esto es fuerte. **

**-Necesitamos hacer algo, tengo que hacer algo-** dijo suspirando Rachel.

**-Creía que todo el problema venía por lo que hacíamos-** bromeó el chico para quitar la tensión del momento.

**-No estoy para bromas Sam**- dijo seriamente Rachel.

**-Está bien-** aceptó el chico.

**-Quinn se ha ido a Chicago sin despedirse porque está enfadada por irme contigo esta mañana-** le recordó la chica.

**-Va en serio con esto de nosotros-** admitió el chico.

**-Y tan en serio, no es la primera pelea que tenemos-** le contó la morena.

**-¿Qué puedo hacer yo?-** preguntó el rubio.

**-No lo sé, no quiero dejar de ser tu amiga-** respondió encogiéndose de hombros**- pero parece complicado que Quinn aceptara eso y la entiendo. **

**-Ni yo tu amigo**- dijo rápidamente el chico.

**-Quizás si que haya una solución a la larga aunque no te va a gustar-** dijo pensativa con una idea que se le vino a la cabeza.

**-Te escucho- **dijo el chico.

**-Creo que si que deberíamos separarnos un tiempo, no hablar, pero además deberíamos intentar arreglarlo con la gente de nuestro alrededor-** explicó Rachel.

**-¿Qué quieres decir?-** preguntó confuso Sam.

**-Deberíamos hablar con Mercedes, explicarle lo ocurrido e intentar que nos perdone antes de ya sabes... darnos espacio-** respondió la actriz.

**-Si Quinn ve que el resto es capaz de perdonarnos quizás ella ceda también- **dijo el chico entendiendo lo que Rachel quería decir.

**-Exacto-** afirmó Rachel-**y por otra razón más.**

**-¿Cuál?-** preguntó el modelo.

**-Mercedes se merece escucharlo de nosotros y se merece una disculpa-** respondió la chica.

**-Lo sé, tienes razón-** admitió Sam.

**-Lo que pasó en Nueva York con ella fue muy feo y muy mal y quiero arreglarl**o- insistió Rachel.

**-Lo entiendo, te ayudaré- **dijo el chico.

**-¿Cómo consigo que me hable? Probablemente me odie-** dijo Rachel.

**-Podríamos explicarle todo esta situación a Artie y que el la haga venir y estar nosotros o algo por el estilo-** dijo Sam pensando un plan.

**-Maldigo la hora en que me acosté contigo- **dijo la morena dándole un golpecito.

**-Quien iba a pensar que iba a complicar tanto las cosas- **admitió riendo Sam.

Sam y Rachel pasaron parte de la tarde intentando trazar un plan para poder hablar con Mercedes. Después de varias ideas locas la más razonable era la que Sam había propuesto primero, hablar con Artie y pedirle que les ayudara a localizar a la chica. Fue más complicado de conseguir de lo esperado. Primero pasaron unos días hasta que Rachel tuvo un descanso del estudio para quedar con Sam y Artie para cenar. Fue una cena agradable hablando y poniéndose al día pero la cosa se tensó cuando le pidieron un pequeño favor.

**-Tienes que ayudarnos con esto Artie**- pidió la morena casi suplicante después de explicarle la situación.

**-No lo sé Rachel es complicado-** admitió el director.

**-Quiero arreglar las cosas con Mercedes Artie, o al menos intentar explicarle lo que ocurrió, se lo merece- **dijo la morena.

**-Si lo entiendo Rachel y sé que se lo merece pero no sé como se lo va a tomar-** explicó el director-** después de lo de Nueva York se quedó bastante tocada por el tema y no sé como le va a sentar veros ir a contarle más sobre el tema. **

**-Tengo que intentarlo Artie- **le repitió Rachel-** no es solo eso, quiero que lo mío con Quinn tenga futuro y para tenerlo necesito arreglar los desastres que he dejado detrás. **

**-Creeme, quiero que seas felices juntas porque os conozco y sé lo que significas para la otra-** dijo el chico-** pero ayudarte y hacer una encerrona como me estás pidiendo puede hacer que Mercedes y yo nos peleemos. **

**-No quiero que pase eso-** dijo Rachel dolida.

**-Pero podría pasar-** le recordó el chico.

**-Tienes razón, esto ha sido mala idea, no deberíamos haberte metido en esto**- se disculpó Rachel-** ya encontraré otra solución. **

**-No puedo tenderle una trampa como me has pedido para que se reúna con vosotros pero puedo darte su número y la llamas para que ella decida si os ve o no-** ofreció Artie como ofrenda de paz.

**-¿De verdad?-** preguntó ilusionada la chica.

**-Sí, aquí tienes- **dijo dándole el número de la cantante.

Artie tenía razón, le habían pedido que se metiera en medio de una guerra que no le correspondía a él. El director se alegraba mucho en esos momentos de llevarse bien con las dos y no tener ese tipo de problemas. Rachel y Sam miraron durante largo rato el número de teléfono en el móvil de la chica antes de decidirse a llamar o no. Después de una larga discusión entre ellos había sido Sam el que la había llamado. Rachel insistía en que ella tenía que arreglar todo ese asunto pero su amigo creía que si llamaba él sería un poco más fácil ablandar a Mercedes para quedar un día.

Rachel escuchaba atenta a Sam mientras el chico hablaba por teléfono. Después de mucha súplica y mucho insistir el rubio había conseguido que la cantante aceptara finalmente quedar un día para tomar un café rápido con él, lo que el chico había decidido omitir era que Rachel también estaría allí con ellos para hablar pero sabía que necesitaban verla y esa sería la única forma de convencerla. Habían tenido suerte y ese fin de semana la chica volvía a Los Ángeles para unos temas de trabajo así que podrías verse. Cuando colgó el teléfono se dejó caer en el sofá casi agotado por la tensión que había sentido mientras hablaba.

**-Conseguido-** admitió el chico.

**-Gracias Sam-** agradeció la morena**- pero ¿por qué no le has dicho que yo iría?**

**-¿Bromeas? No hubiese aceptado si sabía que vendrías-** le recordó el chico.

**-Pero ya empezamos con mal pie si le mentimos desde el principio- **protestó la morena.

**-Rachel quiero ayudarte y he conseguido que nos vea así que vamos a dejar el tema-** pidió el actor.

**-Está bien**- aceptó a regañadientes.

**-¿Qué vamos a decirle?-** preguntó siendo directo.

**-La verdad-** respondió encogiéndose de hombros-** que nos arrepentimos, que fue el gran error de nuestra vida, que no teníamos que haberlo hecho. **

**-Oye, me duele lo del mayor error de tu vida-** dijo claramente dolido.

**-Es verdad Sam, no teníamos que haberlo hecho-** le recordó la chica.

**-En el momento no te importaba-** le atacó.

**-Sam, no te pongas así**- pidió la morena.

**-Vale que nos equivocamos pero el mayor error de tu vida-** repitió dolido- **quizás el mayor error fue dejar a Quinn porque entonces esto no había pasado. **

**-Oye, no te pases-** protestó la morena.

**-Es verdad, no es justo-** protestó de nuevo.

**-Oh no, no voy a discutir más sobre este tema, estoy harta de pelearme con Quinn por eso y ahora no voy a discutir contigo-** dijo Rachel seriamente**- así que vamos a dejar el tema y le diremos a Mercedes lo que nos salga del corazón. **

**-Está bien- **aceptó el chico.

**-Pero intenta que lo que te salga del corazón no sea que disfrutaste el sexo- **ironizó la morena.

**-No soy tan estúpido-** se defendió Sam.

**-Está bien, vamos a relajarnos, no me apetece que ahora también nos peleemos**- dijo la morena.

Para Rachel había sido una semana horrible, el trabajo, la tensión del tema Mercedes y el hecho de que apenas hablaba con Quinn estaba siendo agotador. La rubia había respondido a sus mensajes pero siempre argumentaba estar liada grabando o muy cansada y necesitada de dormir antes que hablar por teléfono. Era cierto, Quinn estaba muy liada trabajando pero aún así seguía algo molesta con Rachel y a pesar de todo la echaba mucho de menos y le dolía no verla. Vivía ajena a lo que Rachel estaba tramando en Los Ángeles y era mejor así de momento que se concentrara en su película.

Rachel esperó impaciente toda la semana y estaba realmente nerviosa el día que Sam la recogió para ir a la cafetería donde habían quedado con Mercedes, al fin y al cabo se jugaba dos amistades y una relación por la conversación que estaban a punto de tener.

* * *

><p><em>Nuevo capítulo! <em>

_Sé que odiarán que haya estado Sam y no Quinn en este capítulo pero para el siguiente la rubia vuelve :) y antes de que griten les recuerdo que Rachel le ha dicho ya a Sam que tienen que darse espacio... _

_Volveré mañana con un nuevo capítulo! Lo prometo! Y podrán ver el reencuentro de las chicas y el adios de Sam ;) _


	35. Mercedes

**-¿Lista?-** preguntó Sam cuando aparcó el coche.

**-Nerviosa-** respondió mientras se bajaba con el coche.

**-Tranquilízate, piensa en positivo-** dijo el chico caminando al interior de la cafetería donde Mercedes ya le esperaba.

**-Hola-** saludó Mercedes cuando le vio antes de reparar en quien venía detrás suya- **¿qué hace ella aquí?**

**-Espera, déjame explicarlo**- pidió Sam.

**-No, no me dijiste que vendría ella, éramos solo tú y yo- **le recordó la cantante.

**-Queremos hablar contigo los dos- **dijo Rachel.

**-Si te hubiese dicho que Rachel vendría no hubieses accedido a verme, lo sé-** dijo Sam seriamente.

**-Claro que no- **admitió Mercedes.

**-Por favor dadnos aunque sea cinco minutos- **pidió Rachel.

**-Venga Mercedes, por favor-** suplicó Sam-** esto es importante, queremos hablar contigo. **

**-Está bien-** aceptó al ver la mirada de pena del rubio**- diez minutos. **

**-Gracias-** dijo Rachel sentándose junta a Sam y frente a Mercedes.

**-Adelante-** la incitó Sam.

**-Lo que pasó en Nueva York no estuvo bien, Blaine no debería haberte dicho eso, deberías haberlo sabido por nosotros-** comenzó la morena.

**-Cierto- **afirmó la morena que seguía cruzada de brazos en posición defensiva.

**-Lo sentimos-** intervino Sam.

**-¿Debo creeros?- **dijo irónicamente la chica.

**-He cometido muchos errores en mi vida y alejaros a todos fue uno de ellos-** siguió explicando la actriz-** Sam siempre estuvo para mí desde que llegamos a Los Ángeles, en las buenas, en las malas y en las peores y una noche de fiesta terminamos en la cama-** se paró al ver la cara de asco de Mercedes pero decidió seguir- **ninguno de los dos tenía pareja y lo pasábamos bien pero siempre como amigos. **

**-¿Por eso estuvisteis juntos tanto tiempo?**- preguntó la cantante.

**-Nunca fuimos nada más que amigos aunque tuviéramos sexo a veces**- respondió Sam.

**-No me creo que no hubiese nada de sentimiento en ese tiempo, han sido dos años-** intervino Mercedes.

**-Visto ahora con perspectiva los dos sabemos que lo hicimos mal y que no pensamos en las consecuencias que iba a tener y por eso lo sentimos-** siguió hablando la morena.

**-Sentimos haberte hecho daño a ti y a Quinn**- intervino Sam intentando que Mercedes cediera.

**-Fuimos egoístas- **admitió Rachel con un suspiro.

**-¿Habéis terminado?- **preguntó la chica impaciente.

**-No-** negó la morena pero a Mercedes no le importó y siguió hablando.

**-¿Creéis que todo se soluciona con un lo siento?-** preguntó la cantante** -tú y yo éramos las divas del grupo**- dijo señalando a Rachel antes de pasar a señalar a Sam **-y tú me prometiste que volveríamos a estar juntos, que solo necesitábamos seguir con nuestras carreras antes de poder estarlo. **

**-Pero… **

**-Y ahora resulta que os acostabais-** dijo sin dejar hablar a ninguno de los dos.

**-Estábamos dolidos, nos sentíamos solos y era más fácil confiar en un amigo que abrirle el corazón a otra persona nueva porque seguíamos enamorados de Quinn y de ti**- se justificó Sam

**-Así que lo hacíais porque tenías el corazón roto, pobrecitos-** dijo irónicamente la cantante.

**-Mercedes sé que no todo es un lo siento y volvamos a ser amigos**- dijo la morena con cierto tono de tristeza en su voz** -pero ahora Quinn y yo compartimos una vida y tú eres parte de la vida de Quin, es inevitable que nos encontremos.**

**-Todos volvemos a estar conectados de alguna forma y tenemos que intentar arreglar esto-** le recordó Sam.

**-En el futuro vamos a vernos en reuniones, en cenas, en estrenos… No digo que nos perdones y te eches unas risas con nosotros ahora mismo pero en el futuro… ¿podrías?-**preguntó intentando que cediera una vez más.

**-Yo…**

**-Por favor, sé que es complicado olvidar pero quiero que nos creas cuando decimos que si pudiéramos volver a atrás no lo haríamos**- insistió Rachel mirándola fijamente.

**-Chicos de verdad que no es tan fácil- **dijo Mercedes suspirando.

**-Lo sabemos pero…**

**-No, no podéis saberlo-** les frenó la cantante**- tú eras mi pareja y tú mi amiga y ahora no puedo miraros sin pensar en lo que habéis hecho y estoy segura que Quinn siente lo mismo. **

**-Dijimos que tendríamos nuestras vidas**- le recordó Sam.

**-No es que os acostarais con alguien cuando estabais solteros es el hecho de que lo hicierais entre vosotros-** dijo Mercedes.

**-Misma frase que Quinn-** dijo suspirando Rachel.

**-Porque es lógico pensar lo mismo Rachel**- le recordó la cantante.

**-Ya sé que es lógico pensarlo pero es el pasado, nos equivocamos y ahora estamos pidiendo perdón-** intervino Sam.

**-Pedir perdón no borra que duela-** dijo Mercedes**- es algo que no hubiésemos esperado ninguno y enterarse fue impactante. **

**-Nosotros tampoco pensábamos que iba a pasar, no lo planeamos- **dijo Sam encogiéndose de hombros.

**-Mira sé que para que Quinn haya vuelto contigo te lo has ganado y has cambiado y todas esas cosas pero estoy segura de que aún no tolera a Sam- **dijo Mercedes dirigiéndose directa a Rachel.

**-No mucho-** admitió la morena avergonzada.

**-Así que si Quinn se siente así aún a pesar de estar contigo, tenéis que entender que yo no puedo tampoco borrarlo de mi cabeza**- se justificó la cantante.

**-Tienes razón-** admitió Rachel con pena.

**-No quería hacerte daño- **dijo Sam disculpándose.

**-Mira tenéis razón, ahora por ciertas razones compartimos parte de nuestras vidas y vamos a tener que vernos más**- comenzó a explicar la cantante**- y con el tiempo puede que toleremos estar en una reunión hablando y riendo con más gente pero no hoy, ni mañana, simplemente necesito asimilar esto. **

**-Lo entendemo**s- dijo Rachel comprensivamente.

**-Sí-** afirmó Sam.

**-Solo quiero recordarte que lo sentimos mucho y que lo último en nuestra cabeza era hacer daño a nadie-** se disculpó una vez más Rachel.

**-De acuerdo-** dijo la cantante aún pensativa.

**-Bueno… nos hemos pasado de los diez minutos-** dijo Rachel mirando su reloj con una media sonrisa.

**-No hubo quien te callara cuando empezabas a hablar- **dijo Mercedes con otra media sonrisa en su rostro.

**-Nos vamos, no vamos a forzar esto más-** dijo Sam levantándose junto a Rachel.

**-Gracias por venir y por quedarte a pesar de que haya aparecido yo**- agradeció la actriz.

**-De nada- **dijo la cantante.

**-Disfruta la meriendo- **dijo Sam.

**-Hasta luego chicos-** se despidió Mercedes dando por finalizada su conversación con ellos.

Rachel respiró profundamente y salió de la cafetería sin decir nada, al igual que Sam. Una vez estuvieron dentro del coche camino a casa el rubio decidió romper el silencio y hablar sobre lo ocurrido un rato antes.

**-Bueno, no ha ido mal-** dijo Sam rompiendo el silencio.

**-No ha ido tampoco bien-** le recordó Rachel malhumorada.

**-Mejor eso que nada, yo no tenía muchas expectativas-** reconoció Sam.

**-Esto no esta bien-** dijo tras un rato de silencio Rachel.

**-¿De qué hablas?-** preguntó confuso Sam.

**-Esto, lo que estamos haciendo, yo ahora en tu coche- **dijo Rachel intentando aclarar sus ideas.

**-¿Cómo pretendías volver a casa entonces?- **preguntó Sam más confuso aún que antes.

**-Sam, Mercedes y Quinn tienen razón, esto no tiene sentido- **respondió la morena.

**-Espera, espera, ¿qué?-** preguntó el chico aparcando el coche a un lado.

**-Quiero a Quinn y es todo lo que me importa ahora mismo-** respondió Rachel a la que todo lo que le había dicho Mercedes le había hecho abrir los ojos**- he sido una egoísta por querer manteneros a los dos en mi vida, no puedo, no tiene sentido, no es justo para ella tener que aguantar esto solo por mí.**

**-¿Así que se acabó? ¿Me mandas a la mierda así sin más?-** preguntó dolido el chico.

**-No te mando a la mierda-** se defendió Rachel.

**-Sí lo haces-** aseguró el chico.

**-Sam quiero a Quinn, es la prioridad número uno en mi vida, deberías saberlo, bastante ha aguantado esto-** le recordó la chica**- créeme me encantaría que todo fuera magnífico y os llevarías bien pero no lo es, así que voy a hacer lo único que puedo para mejorar esto, la entiendo, y si para que sea feliz y estemos bien tenemos que alejarnos, es lo que voy a hacer. **

**-Vaya… no sabía que era tan fácil echarme de tu vida-** dijo agachando la cabeza claramente triste.

**-Sam, no te echo-** dijo Rachel más calmada**- he intentado que esto funcione, pero no lo hace y no voy a perder a Quinn por…. **

**-Por mí-** completo la frase el rubio más dolido aún.

**-Ya sabes a que me refiero-** dijo la morena.

**-Está bien, da igual, vete con ella, es el amor de tu vida-** dijo tras otro largo silencio entre ellos.

**-¿Entiendes que me aleje de ti un tiempo? **- preguntó la chica mientras Sam volvía a conducir hacia casa.

**-La quieres a ella más que a mí y lo sé no te preocupes por eso-** dijo quitándole importancia aunque molesto** -soy tu amigo y voy a seguir si algún día decidís cambiar de opinión. **

**-¿De verdad?- **preguntó Rachel extrañada por su cambio de actitud.

**-Lo prometo-** dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

**-Cuídate Sam- **dijo la morena dándole un abrazo.

**-Echaré de menos el Ferrari- **se burló Sam.

**-Imbécil-** protestó riendo Rachel.

La morena se despidió de él y entró en su casa consciente de todo lo que había pasado aquella tarde. Se dejó caer en el sofá y solo quiso hacer una cosa: hablar con Quinn, por desgracia la rubia a esa hora aún debía de estar grabando. Tampoco tuvo suerte aquella noche, en la que la chica estaba muy cansada como para hablar con Rachel y solo le escribió un mensaje. Tampoco pudo al día siguiente en el que su trabajo y el de Quinn se lo impidió. A Rachel empezaba a desesperarle aquello, no era solo el hecho de lo ocupadas que estaban sino que Quinn, que seguía molesta no ponía de su parte por solucionar aquello. Después de estar durante unos días sin para de darle vueltas a aquel asunto y teniendo en cuenta que ya eran más de dos semanas sin verse Rachel tomó una decisión: iría a Chicago a verla. Pidió un día libre en el estudio, por suerte todo estaba yendo a un ritmo bastante bueno lo que le permitió tener aquellos días libres. Cogió un vuelo y se plantó sin decirle nada a su chica en el estudio para visitarla. Quinn terminaba de grabar su última escena aquel día e iba camino de su trailer cuando vio a unos metros de ella a alguien que no esperaba. Se acercó lentamente a ella cuando la saludó con la mano.

**-Rachel- **dijo sorprendida Quinn al verla frente a ella.

**-Hola- **saludó la morena sonrojada mirándola.

**-Vaya tu eres Rachel Berry ¿verdad?- **dijo un hombre que apareció al lado de Quinn.

**-Si-** afirmó la morena.

**-Soy Matt el compañero de Quinn en la peli- **se presentó dándole la mano.

**-Un placer-** dijo Rachel aceptando el saludo.

**-¿Que te trae por aquí?**- preguntó curioso el actor.

**-Rachel estaba en la ciudad y ha decidido venir a saludar- i**ntervino la rubia.

**-Si, claro- a**firmó la morena.

**-Soy un gran fan de tu trabajo así que si decides quedarte unos días más y quieres quedar avísame**- ofreció el chico con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

**-Claro-** aceptó Rachel.

**-Un placer-** repitió de nuevo Matt.

**-Hasta pronto-** se despidió Rachel.

**-¿Hasta pronto?-** preguntó Quinn mirándola algo molesta.

**-¿También te vas a poner celosa de el?-** dijo la morena dolida.

**-¿Qué haces aquí?-** preguntó la rubia sorprendida.

**-Te echaba de menos- **admitió la morena.

**-Pero tienes trabajo- **le recordó Quinn.

**-Fin de semana libre aunque no te lo creas-** dijo riendo la morena.

**-Tenías que haberme avisado- **dijo Quinn aún algo impactada.

**-Parece que no te alegras de verme**-protestó algo apenada la cantante.

**-No es eso Rachel-** dijo la rubia.

**-¿Entonces?**- insistió Rachel.

**-Es complicado- **dijo Quinn suspirando.

**-¿Podemos hablar?- **pidió la morena casi suplicante.

**-Aquí no, vamos al hotel- **dijo Quinn caminando hacia el parking donde estaba su coche alquilado.

Se montó en el coche junto a la chica sin decir nada, Quinn parecía tensa y Rachel quería hablar de las cosas que debían y no iba a tener esa conversación en el coche así que esperó pacientemente hasta que llegaron al hotel.

**-Tenemos que hablar- **dijo la morena de nuevo cuando estuvieron dentro de la habitación.

**-Adelante-** dijo la rubia sentándose en la cama.

**-Odio esta tensión y estas peleas estúpidas entre nosotras-** soltó la morena.

**-Yo también-** admitió Quinn bajando las defensas.

**-Bastante es no vernos como para casi no hablarnos-** continuó hablando Rachel.

**-Cierto- a**dmitió la chica.

**-Tengo algo que decirte- **anunció Rachel después de un minuto de silencio.

**-Te escucho- **dijo la rubia.

**-Sam y yo...**

**-Otra vez Sam no Rachel, no quiero volver a discutir- **dijo la rubia interrumpiéndola.

**-Pues vas a tener que escucharme Quinn, no es justo que decidas de que podemos hablar y de que no- ** protestó Rachel.

**-Como tu decidiste dejarme esa mañana sola**- le recordó Quinn.

**-Y tu decidiste marcharte sin despedirte- **contraatacó Rachel.

**-No voy a vivir esperándote Rachel, la ultima vez lo hice y no salí bien parada-** soltó Quinn dolida.

**-Y volvemos al pasado- **dijo Rachel desesperándose.

**-Si tu atacas yo ataco-** se defendió Quinn infantilmente.

**-Odio esto-** dijo Rachel media gritando.

**-¿El que exactamente?- **preguntó la rubia confusa.

**-Todo lo que nos rodea- **dijo Rachel para sacar lo que llevaba dentro** -yo quiero estar contigo y tu quieres estar conmigo**- dijo como si fuera tan simple** -podríamos estar perfectamente bien pero cuando algo externo influye en nuestra vida en común acabamos peleadas. **

**-Te dije que no iba a ser fácil-** le recordó Quinn.

**-Ya pero... **

**-Rachel si no vas a luchar por conseguir que esto mejore y solucionemos nuestro alrededor dímelo ya-** pidió la rubia con voz temblorosa** -no quiero luchar sola para nada. **

**-Claro que quiero luchar contigo-** dijo seriamente la morena.

**-Demuéstramelo-** pidió de nuevo Quinn.

**-¿Y crees que dejarle de hablar a Sam sea demostrártelo?- **protestó la morena.

**-Sí- **afirmó molesta la rubia-** ¿te recuerdo cuando te enteraste que me había acostado con Santana?**

**-Eso… eso… era diferente-** intentó defenderse la morena.

**-No veo porque lo es**- dijo la rubia.

**-Porque ahí tú y yo éramos amigas-** le recordó su chica.

**-Amigas, no pareja, de hecho si no me equivoco te acostaste con Finn esa noche-** le recordó la rubia de mala manera.

**-Quinn de verdad que estoy intentando esto, lo intento con Kurt cada vez que puedo o igual que hemos hablado con Mercedes esta semana- **dijo sin pensar.

**-Espera, ¿que?- **preguntó confusa la rubia intentando asimilar si había escuchado bien.

**-Eso era lo que quería contarte antes de empezar a gritarnos-** dijo Rachel dejándose caer en el sofá.

**-¿Que has hecho?- **preguntó la rubia.

**-Hable con Sam y los dos acordamos que teníamos que hablar en persona con Mercedes**- respondió Rachel.

**-¿Como lo conseguisteis?-** quiso saber la rubia.

**-Artie nos ayudo y Sam también-** le explicó la chica.

**-¿Y qué pasó?- **preguntó más curiosa aún.

**-Es complicado- **dijo antes de contarle casi toda la conversación que habían tenido.

**-No esperaba que hicierais eso- **dijo realmente sorprendida.

**-Ya te lo he dicho, quiero que esto funcione y eso implica arreglar muchos errores atrasados-** dijo Rachel endulzando-su tono **aunque me duele que no lo creas.**

**-Si te creo- **admitió Quinn**- sé cuanto me quieres y que es verdad que quieres arreglarlo todo. **

**-Sam y yo no deberíamos habernos enrollados nunca pero paso Quinn y no puedo borrarlo de tu mente pero intento que entiendas que eres la única con la que quiero estar-** dijo suspirando mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

**-Esta bien-** aceptó la rubia.

**-¿Esta bien?- **preguntó sorprendida Rachel.

**-Tregua-** respondió Quinn **-te he echado de menos y no quiero seguir hablando de esto**

**-Pero tengo algo más importante que decirte-** protestó Rachel.

**-¿Qué más has hecho?- **preguntó suspirando.

**-He hablado con Sam, voy a alejarme de él un tiempo-** dijo agachando su cabeza.

**-¿Qué?-** preguntó sorprendida.

**-Te quiero Quinn solo a ti y haré lo que sea para demostrártelo y entiendo lo que sientes de mi relación con Sam así que me alejaré de él, no es más parte de mi vida**- respondió Rachel lo más sincera que pudo.

**-Yo también te quiero-** dijo la rubia conmovida por las palabras de Rachel**- más que a nada. **

**-¿Podemos dejarnos ya de tonterías?- **pregunto Rachel.

**-Sí- **afirmó la rubia antes de acercarse a ella un poco más **-Ahora ven aquí, estoy muriendo por hacer esto desde que te vi. **

Aquella noche se olvidaron de todas sus problemas exteriores y de todas las personas que las rodeaban. Eran solo ellas dos y nada iba a impedir aquello. A la mañana siguiente Quinn tenía que grabar así que se despertó pronto. Vio a Rachel tumbada a su lado y sonrió sin poder evitarlo, la había echado mucho de menos. Se duchó y se puso cómoda para ir al estudio y decidió darle un beso a Rachel antes de marcharse. La morena se despertó al primer contacto casi con una sonrisa inmediata en su rostro.

**-Tengo que irme amor-** le dijo la rubia.

**-¿Hoy grabas?-** preguntó medio dormida.

**-Sí, hasta el medio día, luego soy toda tuya-** dijo dulcemente.

**-¿De verdad?-** preguntó inocentemente Rachel.

**-Prometido-** dijo Quinn sin parar de sonreír.

**-Te quiero-** dijo la morena.

**-Y yo a ti-** respondió antes de darle un beso**- es pronto, duérmete. **

**-¿Puedo ir a buscarte al estudio?-** preguntó dulcemente Rachel.

**-Me encantaría- **aceptó la rubia.

Quinn se marchó a trabajar aquel día alegre, como no lo había estado los últimos días y toda la culpa era de la pequeña que dormía en su habitación de hotel aquella mañana mientras ella trabajaba. Estuvo deseando toda la mañana que llegara el gran momento. Cuando terminó de grabar la última escena antes de su día y medio de descanso vio a Rachel cruzada de brazos con una sonrisa así que no dudó en acercarse a ella aunque tuvo que contener sus ganas de besarla allí delante de todos.

**-Esa escena ha sido genial-** la elogió Rachel que llevaba un rato observando**- a veces se me olvida lo buena actriz que eres. **

**-Para o no voy a poder aguantar más sin besarte-** dijo la rubia sonrojada sin mirarla.

**-Esa es mi intención-** respondió riendo Rachel.

**-Mira quien ha vuelto-** dijo un actor acercándose a ellas.

**-Hola Matt-** saludó Rachel reconociéndolo del día anterior.

**-¿Hoy también pasabas por aquí?-** preguntó curioso.

**-Tenía motivos para venir- **dijo riendo y ganándose una mirada de reproche de Quinn a la que no le gustaba que fuera tan obvia.

**-¿Quieres ir a comer?- **preguntó siendo directo el chico que claramente había malinterpretado las palabras de Rachel.

**-De hecho ya habíamos quedado-** interrumpió celosa Quinn.

**-Oh claro-** dijo intentando salvarse el chico**- si queréis os acompaño. **

**-Lo cierto es que tenemos cosas de chicas que hablar**- volvió a intervenir Quinn y Rachel la dejaba porque estaba disfrutando esa actitud.

**-Está bien-** terminó por aceptar Matt**- nos veremos otra vez supongo. **

**-Hasta el lunes-** se despidió Quinn y salió lo más rápido que pudo del estudio tirando de Rachel.

**-¿Sabes que eres adorable cuando estás celosa?- **dijo Rachel riendo.

**-¿Qué? no estaba celosa- **se defendió Quinn.

**-Si lo estabas y es genial-** volvió a burlarse la morena.

**-Es que de que va invitándote a comer ahí delante mía-** protestó la rubia.

**-Estoy segura de que si me hubieras dado un beso al verme habríamos evitado esa situación-** le recordó la morena.

**-Ya pero….**

**-¿Pero?-** preguntó Rachel.

**-Ya tenemos bastante ahora con aclararnos nosotras y funcionar bien como para añadir lo que piensen otros-** respondió Quinn.

**-Tienes razón-** admitió la morena.

**-Poco a poco-** le pidió la rubia.

**-Por supuesto- a**ceptó Rachel**- pero sigo diciendo que eres adorable cuando estás celosa. **

**-Tonta**- protestó la rubia.

**-Te quiero- **repitió la cantante antes de besarla sin esperar más en el interior del coche.

**-No sabes lo que significa para mí que estés aquí- **admitió la rubia cuando pudo respirar.

**-Siempre- **le recordó Rachel antes de volver a besarla sin parar.

* * *

><p><em>Les prometí un nuevo capítulo hoy y aquí esta! =) <em>

_Sé que van a ser felices con la desaparición de Sam jajaj _

_Le costó darse cuenta a Rachel pero lo hizo, ya saben que a veces su cabezonería le hace tardar en pillar las cosas que el resto ven normales! Pero se acabó! Ya está con Quinn de nuevo y completamente dedicada! Denle un respiro =) _

_Gracias por leer! Adoro sus comentarios =) _


	36. Sorpresa

**-No quiero irme-** protestó Rachel aún sentada en la cama viendo a Quinn andar para un lado a otro de la habitación.

**-Ni yo quiero que te vayas**- admitió la rubia**- pero mañana trabajas y yo también. **

**-Pero…**

**-Rachel**- le advirtió Quinn.

**-Está bien, me iré **-aceptó suspirando.

**-En una semana estoy de vuelta en LA, de verdad-** le recordó la rubia.

Rachel aceptó a regañadientes y terminó de recoger las cosas que quedaban en la habitación de su chico para llevarse de regreso a LA. Estaba triste, las últimas semanas con Quinn ha distancia y medio peleadas no habían sido fáciles y ahora que parecían estar más que bien debía volver a Los Angeles y a la soledad de su casa sin la rubia cerca. Quinn había insistido en llevarla al aeropuerto a pesar de lo tarde que salía su vuelo. La morena había permanecido callada todo el viaje lo que planteó una duda en la cabeza de Quinn.

**-¿Sabes que no quiero que te vayas verdad?-** preguntó algo dudosa Quinn.

**-Claro- **respondió la morena confusa.

**-Es que sé que en la habitación ha parecido que quería echarte pero te aseguro que no- **dijo algo apenada Quinn.

**-Lo sé Quinn- **dijo de nuevo Rachel.

**-Voy a echarte de menos estos días- **dijo Quinn dulcemente en su oído.

**-Y yo a ti-** respondió la morena sin borrar su sonrisa.

**-Cuídate y resiste estos días, volveré pronto- **dijo la rubia dejando un beso en su mejilla.

**-Si no me voy ya mi vuelo va a marcharse sin mí- **dijo Rachel cuando vio que Quinn no soltaba su mano.

**-Vete- **dijo después de una última caricia.

**-Te quiero- **dijo antes de despedirse Rachel sin dejar casi tiempo a que Quinn la correspondiera.

En circunstancias normales Rachel le habría pedido a Sam que la recogiera en el aeropuerto aquel día pero como ya todo no era como antes decidió acostumbrarse a su nueva vida y por ello llamó a un coche que la llevara a la tranquilidad de su hogar. Soltó su maleta en la planta baja, escribió a Quinn para que supiera que ya estaba tranquila en casa y se metió directa a la cama para dormir, había sido un día largo y a la mañana siguiente debía de volver a encerrarse en el estudio si quería que su disco saliera adelante. No fue una semana sencilla

**-¿Qué haces aquí?-** preguntó sorprendida al ver a Santana tras el cristal.

**-¿No puedo venir a ver a mi chica favorita?-** saludó alegre la latina.

**-Ven aquí- **saludó Rachel dándola un gran abrazo cuando la alcanzó.

**-¿Cómo estás?- **preguntó su amiga.

**-Bien, bien-** respondió la morena-** ¿qué te parece si esperas media hora y comemos juntas?**

**-Me parece una buena idea-** aceptó Santana.

Rachel entró de nuevo a la cabina de grabación para terminar con las indicaciones que acababa de darle su productor de grabar aquel tema. Santana la observaba tras el cristal orgullosa de lo bien que sonaba su amiga sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara. Cuando Rachel terminó salió y volvió a darle otro gran abrazo a Santana antes de irse a comer fuera.

**-¿Cómo va tu vida?**- preguntó la latina-** últimamente has estado ocupada.**

**-Lo sé y aunque no lo creas todo por trabajo-** respondió Rachel.

**-¿Y eso?- **preguntó curiosa la chica.

**-Quinn está en Chicago terminando de grabar la película-** le explicó su amiga mientras comían.

**-Te ha abandonado- **se burló su representante.

**-Por suerte ya vuelve esta semana-** dijo sin poder ocultar su sonrisa.

**-¿Cómo va con ella? ¿Bien?-** quiso saber su amiga.

**-Ya sabes, somos complicadas-** respondió encogiéndose de hombros **-pero sí, estamos averiguando las cosas poco a poco. **

**-Vaya, me alegro- **dijo la latina.

**-Aunque hay algo que tengo que contarte- **confesó Rachel.

**-¿Qué has hecho ahora?**- preguntó preocupada Santana.

**-Me he alejado de Sam- r**espondió con un suspiro.

**-¿De qué hablas?-** Rachel procedió a explicarle a Santana lo que había ocurrido en relación a Sam, Mercedes y Quinn en aquellos días**- y yo sin saber todo esto, ¿a qué juegas? tienes que llamarme cuando pasen estas cosas Rachel. **

**-Lo siento, es que ya sabes que nunca sé en qué posición estamos tú y yo con el tema Quinn**- explicó algo avergonzada la cantante.

**-Ya te lo dije, me alegro que estés con ella si te hace feliz-** dijo Santana quitándole importancia.

**-Ya pero no sé-** dijo aún dudosa la chica.

**-De verdad Rachel- **confesó la chica** -aunque me da pena que te alejes de Sam después de tanto tiempo. **

**-Lo sé, le echo de menos pero ahora creo que es lo mejor, quiero que lo mío con Quinn funcione-** dijo muy segura de sí misma Rachel.

**-Lo entiendo- **admitió Santana.

**-Aunque con lo liada que estás tú entre el trabajo y Britt, Quinn grabando fuera y sin Sam, he estado un poco más sola-** dijo esta vez con un rastro de pena en su voz.

**-Deberías llamarnos, a Britt y a mí nos gusta tenerte por casa Rachel-** le recordó su amiga.

**-Llamaré más a partir de ahora-** prometió Rachel.

**-Así me gusta- **dijo sonriente la chica** -tengo una idea.**

**-¿Qué estás tramando?**- preguntó Rachel intrigada.

**-Que te parece si organizamos una cena-** sugirió la latina.

**-¿Una cena?- **preguntó confusa.

**-Sí, Quinn, tú, Britt, Artie, Kitty, yo, quien quieras… ¿Qué te parece?**- dijo la chica.

**-¿Estás segura de eso?-** preguntó sorprendida por que Quinn fuera el primer nombre de la lista.

**-Claro, nos pondremos todos al día y nos vendrá bien relacionarnos- **dijo segura la chica.

**-Relacionarnos sin peleas ni ese tipo de cosas por favor - **pidió Rachel.

**-Rachel- **le regañó su aimga.

**-Confió en ti y en la buena influencia de Britt, solo lo advertía por si acaso**- se corrigió rápidamente la cantante.

**-Así me gusta**- dijo orgullosa la latina.

**-¿Estás segura de que está cena no será un error?-** preguntó Rachel.

**-Ya te he dicho que Quinn es tu chica y lo respeto y quiero que podamos llevarnos bien y quedar si ella también está y esas cosas- **dijo una Santana realmente madura frente a ella**-la cena puede ser un primer acercamiento para el buen camino. **

**-Cuanto me alegro de que Britt sea tan buena influencia-** se burló Rachel.

**-Oye yo también pongo de mi parte para ser mejor eh- **se defendió Santana.

**-Lo sé y me alegra mucho San**- admitió sonriendo la morena.

**-Entonces…¿Cuándo organizas esa cena?-** quiso saber la latina.

**-¿Es tu idea y yo la organizo?-** protestó Rachel.

**-Tú siempre has cocinado mejor-** dijo seriamente su amiga.

**-No sé como te las apañas para liarme siempre y librarte de todo**- protestó la morena.

**-Es una de mis grandes habilidades secretas- **se burló Santana.

Cuando terminó de comer con Santana volvió a casa, aquel día ya no tenía nada más que hacer en el estudio y además necesitaba descansar la voz después de unos días intensos grabando. Llegó a casa y disfrutó de una tarde tranquila al sola recuperando su bronceado. Aquel descanso le sirvió para recuperar las fuerzas y cargar las pilas para el resto de la semana. El viernes estaba en casa con una copa de vino intentando llamar a Quinn que se suponía que llegaba a la mañana siguiente y quería saber si tenía que ir a recogerla al aeropuerto pero la rubia no le cogía el teléfono, estaría terminando de trabajar. El timbre de su casa sonó así que fue a abrir intrigada por que

**-No me creo que seas tú-** dijo cuando abrió la puerta y se encontró a Quinn frente a ella.

**-Sorpresa- **dijo la rubia con una gran sonrisa.

Rachel no esperó para lanzarse a los brazos de su chica y Quinn la agarró lo más fuerte que pudo antes de darle un profundo beso que le mostrara que quería recuperar los días perdidos. Cuando necesitaron aire se separaron con una sonrisa aún en la boca.

**-Te adoro pero tengo frío, ¿podemos entrar?- **preguntó la rubia.

**-Lo siento-** se disculpó Rachel tirando de su mano hacia el interior.

Era tarde y Quinn se había pasado el día trabajando además de haber tomado la decisión en el último momento de volver aquella misma noche en lugar de esperar a por la mañana por lo que estaba realmente cansada. Rachel que lo sabía y se lo había notado en sus grandes ojeras así que la llevó directa a la habitación de arriba donde Quinn se dejó caer en la cama sin ni siquiera ponerse el pijama.

**-Estoy reventada-** se quejó.

**-Ponte el pijama y duerme, prometo no despertarte mañana-** dijo la morena dulcemente.

**-Suena como un gran plan-** dijo Quinn obedeciendo y cogiendo su pijama.

**-Descansa, te lo mereces-** dijo dándole un tierno beso y una caricia en su mejilla.

**-¿Me traes un poco de agua?-** rogó la rubia.

**-Por supuesto- d**ijo Rachel que le dio un beso antes de irse.

Cuando regresó apenas unos minutos después la rubia estaba tumbada en la cama completamente dormida. Sin duda necesitaba ese descanso después de los últimos días intensos de grabación. La tapó dulcemente y bajó al salón a terminar de ver una serie mientras su chica descansaba arriba. Rachel pasó un rato más allí hasta que el sueño comenzó a invadirla. Cuando subió a su habitación y vio a Quinn tan dormida plácidamente allí sonrió por lo feliz que era en ese momento, tener a la rubia en su cama era una visión de la que no iba a cansarse. Se tumbó al lado de su chica e intentó no despertarla cuando la abrazó para acomodarse en la cama. A la mañana siguiente Rachel se despertó en la situación contraria, era Quinn la que la rodeaba con sus brazos y acariciaba su pelo suavemente.

**-Te echaba de menos- ** dijo la rubia dulcemente cuando vio que la morena estaba despierta.

**-Y yo a ti- **correspondió Rachel.

**-No quiero irme más- **dijo abrazándose más fuerte aún a su chica.

**-Pues no te vayas- **dijo Rachel haciéndolo fácil.

**-Me encantaría pero tengo que ir a Nueva York a ver a Beth unos días-** le recordó la rubia.

**-Lo entiendo-** dijo Rachel dejando un dulce beso en su cabeza.

**-¿Quieres venirte?- **preguntó Quinn.

**-Depende de cuando y cuanto tiempo sea-** respondió Rachel dudosa.

**-Puedo esperarte si quieres para que nos venga bien a las dos-** sugirió la rubia.

**-Me encantaría- **aceptó Rachel sonriente.

Aquella posición en la cama les duró mucho tiempo, estaban gusto y no tenían por suerte nada más que hacer. Quinn solo accedió a salir de la cama cuando Rachel abrió las cortinas y al ver el buen día que hacía le ofreció tomar el sol y comer al lado de la piscina, lo que no pudo rechazar. Quinn adoraba estar allí con Rachel, ni si quiera había echado de menos no pisar aún su casa aunque le encantaba. Estaban tumbadas al sol en silencio, cada una en su hamaca aunque unidas porque Quinn tenía su brazo estirado para acariciar la espalda de Rachel.

**-Tengo una pequeña idea que no sé si te gustará- **comenzó a decir la morena.

**-¿Qué has planeado ahora?- **preguntó la rubia preocupada parando sus caricias.

**-Quiero hacer una cena en casa con unos amigos-** le explicó su chica.

**-¿Puedo preguntar qué amigos?-** preguntó algo dudosa.

**-Artie, Kitty, Santana, Britt tú y yo**- respondió Rachel girándose para mirarla a los ojos **-¿Te molesta?**

**-No claro que no-** aseguró la rubia.

**-¿Seguro?**- insistió Rachel** -porque si vas a estar incómoda por el tema de Santana…**

**-Rachel, Santana es tu amiga y representante así que supongo que esto va a ocurrir más veces y no vamos a cancelarlas todas- **dijo la rubia que había pensado mucho aquello.

**-Gracias-** dijo dándola un abrazo.

**-Prometo ser pacífica- **dijo riéndose Quinn.

**-No esperaba menos de ti-** dijo orgullosa aún sin soltarla.

**-¿Cuándo será esa cena?**- preguntó la chica.

**-Cuando todos podamos- **respondió encogiéndose de hombros**- ¿tu trabajas esta semana?**

**-Tengo que ir al estudio para unas últimas escenas y para recoger mis cosas- **explicó Quinn**- pero por lo demás soy libre. **

**-Está bien-** dijo la morena pensando**- está semana de grabación es tranquila también.**

**-¿Cómo va?-** preguntó curiosa**- no me has contado nada estos días. **

**-Va muy bien**- respondió orgullosa**- de hecho… ¿quieres acompañarme un día y escucharme grabar?**

**-¿Un día escuchándote cantar? No podría rechazarlo-** dijo sin borrar su sonrisa lo que sonrojó a Rachel completamente.

**-Genial-** dijo dándole otro abrazo.

**-Volviendo al tema, haz la cena cuando quieras, te ayudaré**- se ofreció amablemente la rubia.

**-Eres la mejor-** agradeció Rachel.

**-Lo sé-** dijo riéndose.

Fue un día de esos en los que no haces nada y te sientes orgulloso de ello. Quinn lo necesitaba urgentemente y Rachel estaba más que feliz de compartir ese día con ella. Después de que Rachel hubiese preparado la cena para las dos y hubiese acercado una manta para taparlas en el sofá Quinn la miró fijamente, pensativa. Rachel que estaba atenta a algo que leía en su iPad no se dio cuenta de la mirada de su chica. Quinn la observó un rato más en silencio, simplemente agradeciendo tenerla de nuevo en su vida y todo lo que estaba haciendo porque aquello fuera bien.

**-Rach-** la llamó Quinn.

**-¿Sí?-** preguntó Rachel levantando la cabeza.

**-Estos días he estado pensando- **comenzó a hablar Quinn.

**-No sé si me va a gustar lo que viene ahora-** la interrumpió Rachel.

**-Calla-**le ordenó Quinn antes de seguir** -he estado pensando y quiero que sepas que valoro mucho lo que has hecho con Sam.**

**-¿De verdad?- **preguntó la chica.

**-Sí- **afirmó segura de lo que decía **-me demuestra que de verdad quieres esto tanto como yo, que vas a sacrificar cosas por nosotras y eso es realmente comprometedor… Gracias. **

**-Tú estás dispuesta a soportar a Santana que es un gran obstáculo así que quiero que sepas que también lo valoro-** dijo la morena mirándola a los ojos.

A pesar de que había disfrutado enormemente la vagancia que habían tenido el sábado, Rachel no estaba dispuesta a pasar otro día sin salir de casa o moverse del sofá. Necesitaba hacer ejercicio, le desahogaba y le ayudaba a mantenerse centrada y si ya no podía ir con Sam necesitaba a una nueva compañera de deporte. Cuando sonó el despertador Quinn protestó y siguió durmiendo pero Rachel no tardó ni un minuto en sentarse en la cama y quitarle la sábana que la tapaba.

**-Mmmmm- **protestó Quinn.

**-Venga arriba-** dijo la morena.

**-Es domingo- **le recordó su chica.

**-Y ese es el motivo por el que tienes que levantarte- **dijo la morena.

**-¿Qué dices? madrugar no te sienta bien-** se burló Quinn que se giró para mirarla confusa.

**-Es domingo, ya sabes que los domingos iba a hacer deporte con Sam**- explicó Rachel.

**-Pero…**

**-Pero nada, ahora no puedo ir con él-** le recordó la morena-** así que mueve el culo porque te vienes conmigo. **

**-¿Quieres que vaya a hacer deporte?- **preguntó Quinn ahora más despierta.

**-Claro-** respondió segura la chica.

**-¿Sabes cuánto hace que no voy al gimnasio o hago algo de deporte?- **preguntó la rubia.

**-Me da igual-** respondió la morena.

**-No aguantaré tu ritmo-** dijo la rubia para intentar escaparse de aquello.

**-No tienes problemas para aguantar mi ritmo en otras cosas-** se burló Rachel haciendo sonrojar a Quinn.

**-Tonta-** protestó la rubia.

**-Venga vístete- **le pidió Rachel de nuevo tirando de su mano para sacarla de la cama.

**-Está bien-** aceptó finalmente Quinn**- pero prométeme una cosa.**

**-Dime-** dijo atenta Rachel.

**-No te burlarás de mí por mi mala forma y me esperarás si me quedo atrás-** rogó infantilmente.

**-Prometido, no me separaré de ti-** dijo dejando un dulce beso en su mejilla.

Media hora después salían de casa de Rachel en su coche. La morena había decidido que ya que era la primera vez que llevaba a Quinn con ella a hacer deporte la llevaría a uno de los caminos que más le gustaban para así convencerla más para próximas veces. Para todo lo que se había quejado al principio Rachel debía de admitir que Quinn no estaba en tan mala forma. Era cierto que no iban corriendo como ella iba con Sam normalmente sino que alternaban la mayor parte andando y algunos sprin más rápidos pero la rubia se mantenía entera.

**-Llegamos a la cima-** anunció Rachel.

**-Por fin**- dijo Quinn llegando un minuto después que ella.

**-Mira las vistas y dime que no merecía la pena- **dijo la morena contemplando LA desde lo alto de aquellas colinas.

**-Merece la pena-** admitió Quinn que nunca había visto la ciudad así.

**-Me encanta-** dijo Rachel haciendo una foto al paisaje.

**-Aunque hay otra cosa que merece la pena-** se burló Quinn.

**-¿Puedo saberla?- **preguntó curiosa Rachel.

**-Estás muy sexy en ropa deportiva y sudando-** dijo Quinn de forma directa.

**-Ven aquí- **dijo Rachel tirando de su mano para acercarla y cuando vio que a su alrededor no había nadie le dio un beso.

**-Te quiero**- dijo Quinn sin pensar dejándose llevar por el momento.

**-Y yo a ti-** repitió Rachel que aún seguía con su móvil en la mano**- déjame hacernos una foto, por si no consigo convencerte más de que vengas tener una prueba de que lo hiciste una vez.**

**-Lo cierto es que podría acostumbrarme si lo hacemos todas las semanas-** admitió Quinn**- esto relaja y despeja la menta. **

**-Así me gusta, que te enganches, lo próximo será llevarte a mis clases de yoga-** anunció feliz Rachel.

**-No tan rápido Rachel-** le frenó Quinn riéndose**- vamos por partes. **

**-Está bien-** aceptó la morena.

**-¿No ibas a hacer una foto?-** le recordó Quinn ya preparada junto a ella.

Rachel hizo varias fotos de ambas haciendo el tonto antes de que decidieran que era hora de volver a bajar. La bajada fue más relajada, fueron paseando y bromeando mientras hablaban. En un momento Rachel se puso con su móvil a hacer algo y a Quinn que le podía la curiosidad de que hacía su chica se lo robó para comprobar lo que acaba de hacer. Rachel había publicado una se las fotos en su cuenta de Twitter junto al título _'Domingo deportivo en buena compañía, así se empieza mejor el día :) #felicidad #LA #fitness'_

**-No has podido resistir ¿verdad?-** dijo Quinn al verlo.

**-No-** admitió riendo.

**-Eres adicta a twitter-** le regañó la rubia.

**-Siempre me ha gustado que otros vean lo que hago y mis logros, no es nuevo-** dijo riendo Rache**l- y tú deberías usar más tu cuenta. **

**-¿Para qué? Tú usas la tuya tanto que convalida por lo que yo no la uso-** se burló la actriz.

**-Ya te engancharás-** se defendió Rachel.

**-Aunque debo de admitir que la foto ha quedado muy bien**- dijo Quinn sonriendo.

Volvieron al coche y en lugar de ir directas a casa decidieron hacer una parada par reponer energías tomándose un gran brunch. Estaban demorando la comida que tenían delante cuando un mensaje llegó al móvil de Rachel. Lo abrió y lo que se encontró fue una gran sorpresa.

**Sam:**_ que fácil es sustituir a un rubio por otro para ir a correr! jaja es broma, me alegra que sigas con tus costumbres :) _

Rachel leyó dos veces el mensaje, había hablado con Sam, el chico sabía que eso no podía pasar, no podían seguir siendo amigos así, no iba a dejar que eso arruinara nada con Quinn. Borró el mensaje y dejó el móvil en la mesa. No iba a responderle pero si hacía falta iría a volver a dejarle claro al chico donde estaban los límites.

**-¿Estás bien?- **preguntó Quinn cuando Rachel soltó el móvil.

**-Estoy contigo, no podría estar mejor- **respondió contagiando su sonrisa a Quinn y olvidando el mensaje que acaba de leer.

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo cortito! Pero prometo volver a actualizar en un par de días como mucho :) <em>

_Cada vez hay más momentos Faberry, sus vidas se están entre lanzando en todos los sentidos :) Nos vemos muy pronto! Gracias por seguir leyendo ^^_


	37. Burn with you

La vida había vuelto a la normalidad en Los Ángeles. Quinn había terminado de grabar por completo su película por lo que ahora tenía un tiempo de descanso antes de empezar la segunda parte de la saga que grababa junto a Rachel si no le salía algún que otro trabajo en medio. Rachel por su parte seguía en el estudio asegurándose de que su disco era perfecto y tal y como ella quería. Cada día la publicación estaba más cerca por lo que sus nervios aumentaban cada vez que decidían algo sobre alguna canción.

Todo el lío en el estudio le había impedido a Rachel acompañar a Quinn en su viaje a Nueva York. La rubia se había ido casi una semana entera y Rachel solo tenía libre aquella semana dos días así que casi no le daba tiempo a estar allí entre ir y venir. La rubia se apenó cuando se enteró que finalmente se iría sola pero lo entendió perfectamente. Había pasado más tiempo del habitual desde su última visita a la ciudad.

Cuando entró en su apartamento recorrió cada centímetro, siendo consciente cuanto echaba de menos aquel ático en Manhattan. No es que no le gustara su casa en La, es solo que últimamente estaba más tiempo en casa de Rachel que en la suya. La primera visita que hizo en la ciudad era más que obvia: fue a recoger a Beth del colegio y la llevó a casa, donde Shelby llevó un rato después. La recibió con un gran abrazo. A veces era difícil no pensar que era su hija, se había acostumbrado tanto al papel de hermana mayor que no sabía si algún día podrían contarle la verdad.

**-¿Cómo va todo con Rachel?-** quiso saber Shelby cuando Beth estaba durmiendo.

**-Aunque te parezca mentira, maravillosamente bien-** respondió la rubia sonriente.

**-Vaya, me alegro mucho-** dijo la mujer.

**-Es una pena que no haya podido venir conmigo- **admitió algo apenada.

**-El trabajo la tiene muy liada ¿no?- **preguntó Shelby.

**-Eso y que ya sabes lo perfeccionista que es, no se pierde ni un paso del proceso del disco-** se burló Quinn.

**-Ha salido a mí**- se burló Shelby antes de cambiar de tema**- me alegra que hayas venido, Beth te echaba de menos.**

**-Yo también a ella-** confesó la rubia**- es raro estar tan lejos y no verla a menudo. **

**-Vas a quedarte en LA definitivamente ¿verdad?-** preguntó la mujer.

**-Adoro Nueva York pero lo cierto es que mi trabajo va a estar casi siempre allí además de Rachel-** explicó la rubia.

**-¿Rachel no quiere volver a Broadway?-** preguntó sorprendida.

**-Ahora está con el disco, y tenemos las películas así que de momento no entra en sus planes- **respondió Quinn segura.

**-Estoy segura que Beth adorará ir a visitaros sin mí cuando sea mayor para salir con sus hermanas-** bromeó Shelby.

**-Su primera borrachera será conmigo tranquila- **se burló Quinn.

**-No me estás dando confianza- **protestó Shelby.

Era agradable pasar tiempo allí, en la ciudad que más quería en el mundo, solo le faltaba Rachel y sus padres y nunca se movería de allí. Descansar, pasar tiempo con Beth, con sus amigos y pasear por la ciudad fueron sus actividades principales aquellos días que pasó alejada de Rachel.

**-A pesar de que me estás ignorando me alegra que no puedas borrar esa sonrisa de la cara**- dijo Kurt que vio a Quinn escribiendo y sonriendo mirando su móvil mientras cenaban juntos.

**-Perdona, era Rachel para decirme que acaba de llegar a casa- **se disculpó la rubia.

**-Tranquila, imaginaba que era ella**- dijo el chico**- veo que la cosa va bien. **

**-Va muy bien-** dijo con una sonrisa-

**-Quien lo iba a decir- **admitió Kurt.

**-Hay algo que no te he contado-** dijo la rubia seriamente captando la atención de Kurt.

**-¿Qué has hecho ahora?-** preguntó preocupado.

**-De hecho no he sido yo, ha sido Rachel-** respondió la rubia que procedió a contarle que Rachel y Sam habían hablado con Mercedes.

**-Ya lo sabía**- confesó Kurt.

**-Espera, ¿qué?**- preguntó confusa Quinn.

**-Mercedes me lo contó porque necesitaba desahogarse y pensaba que si te lo contaba a ti le darías la razón a Rachel-** explicó Kurt.

**-Lo entiendo-** dijo la rubia**- ¿qué opinas al respecto? **

**-Que me parece bien que quisieran hablar con ella y que entendieran que necesitaba espacio y tiempo-** respondió Kurt**- las cosas son complicadas. **

**-A mi me sorprendió que lo hicieran pero me alegro-** dijo Quinn**- y hay algo más que no sabes. **

**-Sorprendeme-** dijo el chico.

**-Rachel y Sam no se hablan-** soltó la rubia viendo la cara de asombro de su amigo y explicándole lo que había pasado.

**-Vaya, eso si que no lo he visto venir- **admitió Kurt.

**-Yo tampoco lo vi venir-** confesó la rubia.

**-No me extraña que estés feliz- **se burló el chico**- realmente estáis haciendo que esto funcione y arreglando problemas. **

**-Sí, es genial la verdad, la quiero mucho**- admitió completamente sonrojada**- solo tengo miedo de una cosa. **

**-¿De qué?**- preguntó su amigo.

**-De ir demasiado rápido-** respondió la rubia**- de apresurar las cosas y que salga mal y que se complique y…**

**-Frena Quinn-** la interrumpió Kurt**- te conozco y sé como estás yendo vuestra relación, sabes que nunca fui fan de Rachel cuando volvió a tu vida, luego me ganó cuando vi como era contigo y sobre todo cuando veo esa sonrisa que te provoca-** la rubia bajó la cabeza avergonzada**- y como tu mejor amigo te aseguro que estas haciendo las cosas bien, solucionando vuestros problemas y controlando las cosas, no te agobies por eso ahora Quinn, no seas tu la que compliques las cosas. **

**-Vaya… quien diría que tú me ibas a decir eso-** dijo la rubia sorprendida.

**-Cuando alguien hace las cosas bien se las reconozco aunque sea Rachel-** admitió el chico.

**-No sabes cuanto la estoy echando de menos estos días**- confesó la chica.

**-¿Por qué no ha venido contigo?- p**reguntó su amigo.

**-Tenía una semana importante con cosas del disco, no podía venir- **explicó Quinn.

**-¿Y qué haces entonces tantos días aquí?**- preguntó el chico viendo la cara de confusión de su amiga.

**-Quería ver a Beth y veros a vosotros y eso-** respondió la rubia.

**-Y ya nos has visto a todos-** le recordó el chico con una sonrisa complice.

**-Te adoro**- dijo lanzándose a darle un abrazo.

**-Con lo lista que eres para unas cosas no sé como no lo eres para otras- **se burló su amigo.

**-No es justo, es que ya sabes que con Rachel a veces me atasco y me saturo para no liarla-** se defendió la chica.

**-Eres muy graciosa cuando estás enamorada-** volvió a burlarse Kurt.

**-¿Me llevas mañana al aeropuerto?-** pidió infinitamente la chica.

**-No sé no sé**- respondió el chico riendo.

Terminó de cenar con Kurt y volvió al apartamento casi corriendo para recoger sus cosas y comprarse el primer vuelo que saliera al día siguiente para LA. Le parecía mentira que no hubiese caído en la cuenta antes de estar menos días en Nueva York, estaba tan acostumbrada a irse por largos periodos de tiempo a la ciudad pero antes no tenía a Rachel esperándola al otro lado del país. Finalmente Kurt la había llevado al aeropuerto a pesar de lo temprano de su vuelo. Estuvo impaciente las horas de vuelo, deseando llegar para ver la cara cuando Rachel la viera allí. La morena le había dicho que estaría en el estudio todo el día así que fue a casa a soltar la maleta y coger su coche para ir al estudio. No le costó que la dejaran entrar en el edificio pero sí que le dijeran donde estaba Rachel grabando. La morena estaba en un descanso hablando con su productor sobre una de las canciones en la que estaban trabajando cuando alguien llamó a la puerta del estudio. Rachel se acercó a abrir sin saber lo que le esperaba detrás.

**-¿Eres tú?-** preguntó Rachel lanzándose a abrazarla.

**-Soy yo-** dijo correspondiendo su abrazo sin parar de sonreír.

**-¿Qué haces aquí?- **preguntó aún sin soltarla emocionada** -se suponía que no volvías hasta dentro de uno días. **

**-Lo sé pero te echaba de menos-** le susurró al oído para que solo ella la oyera.

**-Y yo a ti-** admitió completamente sonrojada.

**-¿Puedo quedarme aquí y verte grabar?**- pidió cuando se separaron.

**-Por supuesto que sí- **afirmó la morena cogiéndola de la mano y llevándola al interior del estudio-** este es Jack-** dijo señalando a su productor**- y ella es… **

**-Quinn Fabray-** saludó el chico dándole la mano**- gran trabajo en vuestra película. **

**-Gracias- **dijo sonrojada la chica.

**-¿Te importa que Quinn se quede aquí viéndome grabar?- **pidió la morena.

**-Claro que no-** respondió sonrient**e- ven, siéntate aquí y ponte esto-** dijo señalando la silla a su lado y dándole unos cascos**- y tú de vuelta al trabajo. **

**-Está bien-** aceptó Rachel compartiendo una última mirada cómplice con su chica.

Rachel entró en el estudio y recuperó su posición frente al micrófono. Se colocó los cascos y esperó a que Jack le diera la señal para empezar a cantar y encendiera la música. Quinn se colocó también sus cascos y escucho atentamente todo lo que salía de la boca de su chica.

_We are broken (Estamos rotas) _

_We can't fix it (No podemos arreglarlo)_

_There's no cure for our condition (No cura para nuestra condición)_

_Desperate eyes are staring at me (Ojos desesperados me observan) _

_Should be hopeless but we're happy (Deberíamos estar sin esperanza pero somos felices) _

_It's not perfect here between us (no es perfecto entre nosotras) _

_Even angels have their demons (incluso los angeles tienen sus demonios) _

_Trapped inside this twisted circle (atrapados dentro de este círculo trenzado) _

_It ain't right but it's eternals (no es correcto pero es eterno) _

_There's a white light (Hay una luz blanca) _

_And it's calling me (y me está llamando) _

_And it's promising ecstasy ( y está prometiendo extasis) _

_But I don't wanna go to heaven (pero no quiero ir al cielo) _

_If you're going to hell (si tú vas al infierno) _

_I will burn with you (me quemaré contigo)_

_I will burn with you (me quemaré contigo) _

_We're not happy (no estamos sanos) _

_But we're breathing (casi no podemos respirar) _

_But this pain keeps my heart beating (pero este dolor mantiene mi corazón latiendo) _

_We are lost when we're together (estamos perdidas cuando estamos juntas) _

_But I'll follow you forever (pero te seguiré por siempre) _

_There's a white light (Hay una luz blanca) _

_And it's calling me (y me está llamando) _

_And it's promising ecstasy ( y está prometiendo extasis) _

_But I don't wanna go to heaven (pero no quiero ir al cielo) _

_If you're going to hell (si tú vas al infierno) _

_I will burn with you (me quemaré contigo)_

_I will burn with you (me quemaré contigo) _

_But I don't wanna go to heaven (pero no quiero ir al cielo) _

_If you're going to hell (si tú vas al infierno) _

_I will burn with you (me quemaré contigo)_

_I will burn with you (me quemaré contigo) _

_I don't wanna dream wihout you (no quiero soñar sin ti) _

_I don't wanna be without you (no quiero estar sin ti) _

_I'll do anything you want me to (haré todo lo que quieras que haga) _

_Cause I know you'll burn with me too (porque sé que tú te quemarías conmigo también) _

_I don't wanna dream wihout you (no quiero soñar sin ti) _

_I don't wanna be without you (no quiero estar sin ti) _

_I'll do anything you want me to (haré todo lo que quieras que haga) _

_Cause I know you'll burn with me too (porque sé que tú te quemarías conmigo también) _

Estaba completamente embobada por su voz y por lo que Rachel estaba cantando. Cuando la morena pronunció la frase 'I don´t wanna go to heaven, if you'e going to hell I burn with you' miró directa en la dirección de Quinn que no pudo esconder su sonrisa. Quinn estaba en un sueño hasta que Rachel terminó de cantar y Jack le pidió que grabara lo hiciera una vez más antes de girarse para hablarle a Quinn.

**-Es realmente buena-** dijo Jack a su lado.

**-Creo que no hay nada que haga mejor en el mundo que cantar- **respondió la rubia.

**-¿Mejor que actuar?-** preguntó sorprendido.

**-Cuando canta es ella misma y eso lo es todo- **dijo dejándose llevar por lo que estaba oyendo.

**-No sabía que erais tan amigas-** dijo el chico.

**-Ya sabes, tantas horas grabando, se hace amistad- **dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Una hora después la morena salía del cubículos y se tumbaba en el sofá mientras hablaba son Jack sobre varios arreglos de la canción para darla por fin por terminada. Quinn escuchaba atentamente, agradecida de estar viviendo ese momento allí con su chica. Finalmente pudieron irse a comer solas y en su camino a la calle la rubia la había acorralado en el ascensor para besarla apasionadamente. Rachel había acordado con Jack que él terminaría los arreglos esa tarde y al día siguiente podrían empezar volver a escuchar todas las canciones que tenían y decidirían cuales presentarían ante la productora para el disco, así que Rachel tenía la tarde para irse con Quinn por ahí. La rubia la llevó a comer a un restaurante del centro.

**-Dime la verdad, ¿qué te ha parecido?- **pidió Rachel entre bocados.

**-Es increíble-**respondió muy segura Quinn** -me ha encantado esa canción. **

**-¿De verdad?**- insistió Rachel.

**-Prometido**- dijo la rubia sonriente.

**-¿Recuerdas cuando te conté que como no escribo canciones elijo canciones que realmente significan cosas para mí y puedo relacionarlas con algo?-** preguntó Rachel algo avergonzada.

**-Claro- **aseguró Quinn.

**-Esa canción, para mí… es nosotras, estoy realmente comprometida a esto que tenemos e iría al infierno por ti- **soltó nerviosa Rachel.

**-Lo sé, sé que no lo cantarías si no lo sintieras- **dijo la rubia**- y lo sé por como me miras, por como me cuidas, por lo que haces por mí, lo sé porque estoy locamente enamorada de ti. **

**-Te quiero Quinn-** dijo cogiendo su mano y acariciándola**- gracias por volver. **

**-No voy a irme tantos días sin ti más-** dijo la rubia.

Rachel y Quinn eran todo sonrisas aquel día y no era de extrañar. Se fueron juntas pero esta vez a casa de la rubia, a Rachel le gustaba aquella casa, era elegante y preciosa como su chica pero como no pasaban tanto tiempo allí no se sentía del todo como en casa. Esperó a que Quinn se tumbara en el sofá para acomodarse junto a ella y cogió su iPad para ver las noticias. No tardó en aparecer entre sus menciones en Twitter un artículo sobre ella y Quinn que no dudó en leerle en voz alta a su chica.

_'Rachel Berry y Quinn Fabray, nueva amistad en Hollywood' _

_Las actrices fueron vistas compartiendo un almuerzo en el centro aprovechando el soleado día de LA. No es la primera vez que podemos verlas juntas últimamente. Sin duda las largas horas de rodaje nos han dado una nueva amistad en Hollywood ya que también las han visto haciendo deporte por las colinas o saliendo del estudio donde sabemos que Rachel está actualmente grabando su disco.' _

**-¿Cuánto crees que tardarán en liarnos?**- preguntó la morena cuando terminó de leer.

**-Supongo que a la mínima que vean un par de gestos cariñosos- **dijo la rubia sin darle importancia.

**-Me extraña que ya nadie lo haya sugerido- **bromeó Rachel.

**-Los fans adoran nuestra relación en la película-** le recordó la rubia **-no será raro que ellos sean los primeros en pensarlo. **

**-Cierto- **admitió Rachel.

**-Y sí el resto también lo piensa me da igual- **soltó la rubia pillándola desprevenida.

**-¿No te importa que sepan que estás conmigo?-** preguntó sorprendida.

**-Claro que no, te quiero, eres mi chica y quiero poder hace contigo en público lo mismo que haría si estuviera con un chico-** le explicó la rubia.

**-Cada palabra que sale de tu boca hace que te quiera más-** dijo dándole un dulce beso.

**-Lo sé-** dijo riendo la rubia cuando se separaron.

**-¿Qué te parece si esta semana hacemos la cena que te comenté?**-preguntó cambiando de tema Rachel.

**-¿Este sábado?-** preguntó la rubia.

**-Si, he hablado con los chicos y todos están disponibles-** le explicó Rachel.

**-Si tú quieres, yo quiero- **respondió abrazándola más fuerte.

**-Yo quiero-** afirmó la rubia.

**-Entonces tenemos plan- **dijo alegre Rachel volviendo a dejarse caer sobre Quinn.

**-¿A quién se lo has dicho?-** quiso saber Quinn.

**-San y Britt, Kitty y Artie y nosotras- **respondió Rachel **-¿te parece bien?**

**-Ya sabes que sí-** le recordó Quinn.

**-¿Me ayudarás?-** preguntó infantilmente Rachel.

**-La duda me ofende**- bromeó Quinn.

**-Tengo algunas recetas nuevas que quiero probar- **dijo la morena.

**-No sé como te queda tiempo y fuerzas de buscar esas cosas- **dijo la rubia.

**-La culpa es tuya por irte a Nueva York-** le recordó Rachel.

**-La próxima vez te llevo conmigo sí o sí**- le dijo segura la rubi**a- Shelby y Beth te echan de menos. **

**-Y yo a ellas**- admitió bajando su guardia.

**-Pues iremos-** dijo la rubia-** pero mi próximo destino no tenía pensado que fuera Nueva York. **

**-¿Dónde quieres ir?-** preguntó confusa la chica.

**-Quiero ir a Lima a ver a mi madre-** respondió la rubia-** ¿Querrás venir?**

**-Hace años que no voy-** respondió la morena**- supongo que a mis padres les encantará tenerme allí para variar. **

**-Y luego podemos ir a otro sitio-** sugirió la rubia.

**-¿Qué estás tramando ahora?-** preguntó curiosa poniéndose sobre ella.

**-¿Has estado alguna vez en Hawai?-** quiso saber Quinn.

**-No-** negó la morena.

**-He oído que tiene unas playas increíbles-** dijo riendo la rubia.

**-¿Estás sugiriendo lo que creo?- **preguntó Rachel.

**-¿No te apetece unas pequeñas vacaciones alejadas de todo antes de volver a la locura de la película?- **preguntó la actriz.

**-Me iría a la selva si es contigo Quinn-** le recordó la morena.

**-Entonces tenemos trato- **sentenció riendo Quinn-** me alegra mucho hacer planes contigo. **

**-Y a mí-** admitió la morena**- hay algo que he estado pensando estos días. **

**-¿Qué has tramado?-** preguntó la rubia.

**-Desde que volvimos en serio intentando estar juntas todo lo que podemos a pesar de nuestros trabajos-** dijo y Quinn asintió con la cabeza-** y estaba pensando que quizás… deberíamos vivir juntas. **

**-Guau… esa no la he visto venir**- admitió Quinn.

**-¿No quieres?-** preguntó apenada.

**-No es que no quiera Rachel es solo que… me da miedo que lo estropeemos o algo por el estilo**- confesó Quinn.

**-Yo quiero vivir contigo, aquí, en mí casa, en otra casa para las dos, me da igual pero quiero estar contigo-** soltó la morena.

**-Yo también quiero estar contigo pero no sé en que casa quiero estar-** admitió Quinn**- quiero decir sé que solo llevo un año y medio viviendo aquí pero adoro esta casa como para dejarla y sé que tú llevas mucho más tiempo en la tuya y te encanta y no sería justo que te pidiera que la dejaras. **

**-Si queremos vivir juntas algún sacrifico hay que hacer, además pasamos más tiempo juntas que separadas, ya casi estamos viviendo juntas-** le recordó Rachel.

**-Lo sé-** admitió Quinn-** pero vamos a tomárnoslo con calma, ya sabemos que queremos vivir juntas, es un gran paso, vamos a tomarnos un poco de tiempo para aclarar como hacerlo. **

**-Me parece bien- **aceptó la morena.

**-¿Quieres ver una película?-** preguntó la rubia.

**-Claro- **aceptó Rachel.

La rubia se levantó y colocó en la gran pantalla de su salón un musical, lo que hizo sonreír inmediatamente a Rachel. Volvió al sofá y se acurrucó abrazando a Rachel, no podía imaginar un lugar mejor para estar que allí con ella.

* * *

><p><em>Volví! Siento haber tardado más en subir este capítulo han sido unos días ocupados! <em>

_Capítulo casi entero Faberry, espero que les haya gustado :) no podía resistirme a usar una de las canciones del disco de Lea ajajja _

_Muchas gracias por todo! En el siguiente capítulo la cena ;) un saludo! _


	38. Calma

Quinn había acompañado a Rachel algún rato más en el estudio aquella semana, después de oír aquella canción le había entrado una gran necesidad de escuchar el disco entero pero Rachel había decidido reservar varias canciones para que las escucharan juntas en casa, sin nadie delante. La morena había tenido varias reuniones con la discográfica para empezar a decidir que canciones formarían parte del disco ya que finalmente había grabado más de 30 canciones y solo podría quedarse con unas 14 o 15 como mucho.

En general había sido una semana tranquila pero cuando llegó el sábado Rachel estaba completamente activa y tirando de Quinn para sacarla de la cama e ir a comprar las cosas que harían esa noche para la cena.

**-Tendrías que haber dejado que fuera yo ayer a hacer la compra**- protestó la rubia tapándose con la almohada.

**-Pero yo quería ir contigo-** se defendió Rachel.

**-Tengo sueño-** protestó infantilmente Quinn de nuevo.

**-Venga arriba, te recompensaré luego-** dijo dándole un bocado en la oreja.

**-No vale comprarme con mismos-** dijo Quinn dejándose querer.

**-¿Seguro?- **preguntó Rachel besando su cuello.

**-Está bien, me levanto-** aceptó rápidamente Quinn.

Quinn tuvo que reconocer que a pesar de todo el trabajo que hicieron aquella tarde, ya que Rachel insistió en que toda la comida sería preparada por ellas, se lo había pasado realmente bien. Estar cocinando junto a ella, riendo y bromeando le hicieron ver como podía ser su vida en un futuro de fácil. Tenía que reconocer que no todo fue trabajo, Rachel había cumplido su compresa de compensarla por madrugar para hacer la compra sorprendiéndola en la ducha, por lo que le había costado mucho salir de aquel cuarto de baño una hora después. Rachel le había dicho a sus amigos que podían llegar pronto y pasar el rato junto antes de cenar. La mesa la había preparado Quinn en el jardín con velas incluidas.

**-Ha quedado realmente preciosa-** dijo la morena rodeándola por detrás cuando salió al jardín a buscarla.

**-Gracias-** dijo la rubia.

**-Y tú estás muy guapa- **elogió Rachel.

**-Me compré este vestido el otro día para hoy- **explicó la rubia temblando un poco.

**-¿Tienes frío?**- preguntó Rachel apretándola más contra ella.

**-No, es solo que estoy nerviosa-** confesó Quinn.

**-¿Por qué?- **preguntó Rachel haciendo que se girara para mirarla.

**-No sé… es que es nuestra primera cena oficial así como pareja, tus amigos…**

**-Britt y Artie también son tus amigos-** le recordó Rachel interrumpiéndola.

**-Lo sé, lo sé… da igual son cosas mías- **dijo Quinn alejándose de ella.

**-Espera- **le pidió Rachel agarrando su mano**- puedes hablar conmigo, de lo que sea. **

**-Te quiero Rachel, con locura, por mucho que me lo haya negado otras veces- **dijo mirándola a los ojos la rubia-** y sé que vienen Britt y Artie pero también viene Kitty que no la conozco apenas y sobre todo viene Santana- **confesó por fin**- y sabes que Santana tiene esa habilidad de fastidiar todo en cuestión de un minuto. **

**-No pienses eso-** le pidió la morena.

**-Me da miedo Rachel, eso es lo que me pasa- **admitió al fin agachando la cabeza avergonzada**- me da miedo que las cosas de nuestro alrededor o nuestras amistades como Santana o Mercedes o Sam fastidien lo que tenemos**- volvió a levantar la cabeza y mirarla de nuevo**- porque realmente te quiero Rachel Berry, ha llegado ese punto en mi vida y en nuestra relación en la que has hecho que no pueda pensar un futuro en el que no estés a mi lado-** Rachel cogió su mano y se acercó a ella escuchándola atentamente, sin perder atención de nada de lo que decía**- y me da miedo que me dejes, que esto se rompa y vuelva a quedarme destrozada porque no sería capaz de recuperarme de nuevo sin ti porque solo quiero estar contigo, tan simple y tan complicado como eso. **

Rachel simplemente la miró a los ojos, bebiendo de ellos y de las lágrimas que estaban a punto de salir de ellos. Acarició su mejilla sin decir nada y rompió la distancia que las separaba para besar a Quinn. No era un beso apasionado como horas antes en la ducha, era un beso dulce, cargado de amor, lento, intentando expresar lo que con palabras no podía. Cuando se separaron Rachel apoyo su frente en la de Quinn y suspiró. La rubia aún emocionada por lo que acababa de decir sacó fuerzas de donde no las tenía para hablar.

**-¿No vas a decir nada?-** preguntó algo apenada.

**-Después de ese discurso es difícil decir nada- **admitió Rachel hablando finalmente antes de armarse ahora ella de fuerza para hacerle ver a su chica que no tenía porque tener miedo**- Te quiero Quinn, más que a nada, no he dejado de hacerlo, no tienes que tener miedo, sé que me equivoque una vez y dejé que algo se interpusiera entre lo que teníamos pero te aseguro que he crecido y no voy a permitirlo de nuevo- **apretó más fuerte aún su mano**- No tengas miedo, de verdad, porque no voy a dejarte, eres la única persona en el mundo a la que quiero los lunes y realmente odio a todo el mundo los lunes-** hizo sonreír a Quinn después de decir eso.

**-Gracias-** dijo dándole un abrazo**- necesitaba oírlo. **

**-Me alegra que seamos capaces de hablar así- **dijo la morena en su oído sin soltarla cuando sonó el timbre.

**-Vamos a abrir, no querrás hacer esperar a los invitados- **dijo la rubia separándose de ella con una medio sonrisa.

**-¿Tú estás bien?- **le preguntó la morena preocupada por ella**- que esperen, hasta que no sepa que estás bien les toca esperar. **

**-Estoy bien-** aseguró la rubia dándole un beso**- gracias a ti mejor que bien. **

**-Te quiero-** dijo dándole otro beso-** vamos**.

Rachel agarró la mano de Quinn y fueron juntas a abrir la puerta. El primero en llegar fue Artie que saludó efusivamente a las dos. Quinn fue a la cocina y cogió una ronda de cervezas para los tres mientras charlaban y esperaban a que llegara el resto. Kitty no tardó mucho más en aparecer. Quinn se tensó cuando Rachel las presentó oficialmente, la había visto en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Rachel y sabía que salía en su serie pero no habían hablado directamente y le sorprendía que la chica supiera de la relación que ella y Rachel mantenían, si así era debía ser porque la morena confiaba plenamente en ella. Las últimas en llegar fueron Britt y Santana. La bailarina se había lanzado a los brazos de ambas nada más verlas pero Santana había sido un poco más fría, un abrazo a Rachel y un saludo cordial con la mano a Quinn. Estaban todos juntos en el jardín, disfrutando de una noche espectacular, sin frío y en un ambiente relajado a pesar de todo. Rachel estaba junto a Quinn, sin soltar su mano la mayor parte del tiempo, cosa que relajaba a la rubia que estaba riéndose y hablando en general con todos. Cuando terminaron los platos principales Quinn se levantó para ir a la cocina, no sin antes dejar un dulce beso en la cabeza de Rachel, para llevar el postre. Santana que en ese momento estaba en el baño se encontró de frente con ella en la cocina, así que la latina decidió pararse e intentar hablar con ella.

**-La cena estaba genial- **dijo rompiendo el hielo.

**-Sí, todo muy rico-** admitió Quinn.

**-¿La ha hecho Rachel o tú?-** quiso saber.

**-Entre las dos-** respondió sacando el postre de la nevera.

**-Pues mi enhorabuena, serías grandes cocineras- **dijo riendo la latina.

**-No hagas eso Santana- **pidió Quinn.

**-¿De qué hablas?- **dijo la latina confusa.

**-No hace falta que finjas que todo es genial y que somos amigas-** respondió Quinn.

**-Yo… yo creía- **intentó decir la latina.

**-¿Qué creías Santana?**- atacó la rubia-** ¿Qué por decirme que le importaba a Rachel y soportar una noche sin pelearnos delante de todos esto estaba arreglado? **

**-Pues sí- **afirmó segura Santana.

**-Las cosas no son así-** le recordó dolida Quinn.

**-¿Qué quieres que haga?- **preguntó la latina confusa.

**-Deberías saberlo-** respondió seriamente la actriz.

**-Eres la novia de mi mejor amiga Quinn, y fuiste mi mejor amiga, no quiero seguir peleando- **dijo Santana intentando sacar la bandera blanca de la paz entre ellas.

**-Yo tampoco quiero seguir peleando, Rachel lo pasa mal- **admitió Quinn bajando la guardia.

**-¿Otra vez igual?**- preguntó Rachel interrumpiendo porque las había oído subir el tono.

**-No es lo que crees- **dijeron ambas a la vez.

**-¿No os estabais peleando?- **preguntó la morena de nuevo.

**-Algo así pero es que…- **la rubia no pudo terminar su frase antes de que Rachel interrumpiera.

**-Santana te llama Britt-** dijo la morena para alejar a la latina de aquella situación.

**-Está bien- **dijo la latina marchándose.

**-¿Qué ha pasado?-** preguntó Rachel.

**-Nada**- negó la rubia.

**-Quinn-** le regañó la chica.

**-No me apetece hablar-** se justificó Quinn.

**-Espera- **pidió cogiéndola del brazo para frenarla**- solo quiero saber que estás bien. **

**-Lo estoy-** afirmó la rubia**- aunque no te lo creas si no hubieras interrumpido puede que esa conversación no hubiese acabado tan mal. **

**-¿En serio?-** preguntó sorprendida.

La rubia le regalo una media sonrisa y volvió con el resto al jardín, Rachel suspiro y siguió a su chica al exterior donde el resto estaba ajeno al pique entre Santana y Quinn. El postre fue seguido de alguna copa de vino más en el jardín mientras seguían con las bromas, aunque Quinn estaba un poco mal por no haber podido finalizar su conversación con Santana. Decidieron entrar a la casa para jugar a un nuevo juego que decía tener Rachel pero la rubia decidió salir al jardín delantero a tomar el aire y desconectar un poco. Rachel quiso frenarla cuando la vio salir pero sabía que por algún motivo necesitaba espacio. Rato después Santana era la que salía para ir a buscar a su coche el móvil que se había dejado ahí, sin saber que Quinn estaba allí fuera.

**-Oye Santana- **la llamó Quinn que estaba apoyada en el coche.

**-No te había visto- **dijo la latina sorprendida por ella.

**-Estaba tomando el aire**- explicó la rubia.

**-Lo que he dicho antes era de verdad, no quiero seguir peleando-** le recordó la chica.

**-Lo sé, yo tampoco- **confesó Quinn intentando arreglar aquello.

**-¿Cómo arreglamos esto? ¿Cómo dejamos de odiarnos?-** quiso saber Santana.

**-No es odio Santana… es más bien rencor- **intentó explicar Quinn.

**-¿Rencor?- **preguntó confusa la latina.

**-Rencor por marcharte con ella, por dejarme de lado, por abandonarme tu también en mi peor momento y por decir lo de Sam aquella noche cuando volví con Rachel- **respondió con algo de rabia la rubia.

**-Yo…**

**-¿Sabes que no te vas a morir si dices lo que creo que me merezco oír?- **la retó la rubia en un tono altivo.

**-Ves eso es lo que me fastidia-** protestó la latina ahora claramente molesta** -¿por qué pones ese tono de superioridad cuando intentamos arreglarlo?**

**-Porque no creo que yo tenga que pedirte perdón porque yo te llamé y tú no respondías-** le recordó la rubia una vez más.

**-Está bien, está bien, no hice las cosas bien**- respondió Santana después de un largo silencio y una guerra de miradas entre ellas.

**-No me creo que eso haya salido de tu boca- d**ijo irónicamente la chica.

**-No juegues con fuego antes de que termine de decir esto- **le advirtió Santana.

**-Está bien, habla-** aceptó Quinn quedándose callada.

**-No debí dejarte de lado de esa forma por Rachel, tú también me necesitabas- **dijo suspirando Santana ** -así que lo siento por todo eso, sé que es tarde para decirlo pero lo siento. **

**-Más vale tarde que nunca-** dijo Quinn dando a entender que aceptaba su disculpa.

**-Pero si hay algo que no siento es haberte dicho lo de Sam y Rachel, aunque quizás no fue la forma correcta no lamento el hecho de haberlo dicho-** dijo Santana que sabía que aquello podía volver a hacer que se pelearan.

**-¿Por qué?-** quiso saber la chica.

**-Porque ahora estáis juntas-** le recordó Santana.

**-No lo entiendo-** dijo confusa Quinn.

**-Conozco a Rachel lo suficiente para saber que habría agotado el tiempo máximo posible sin contártelo para no dañar lo vuestro-** intentó explicar la latina **-y sé que sí hubiera pasado cuando llevarais juntas seis meses no la habrías perdonado. **

**-Es complicado… **

**-Pero te lo dije yo cuando apenas llevabas tres días con ella y lo dije yo así que soy la mala de toda esta historia en parte y eso creo que ha hecho que pudieras perdonar a Rachel-** dijo Santana expresando su opinión respecto a aquella historia.

**-No te atribuyas tanto mérito, Rachel se ha ganado todo a pulso-** advirtió Quinn sabiendo como se había portado Rachel todos aquellos meses.

**-Lo sé, casi no le he visto el pelo por tu culpa-** admitió Santana antes de ponerse seria y preguntar **-¿la quieres?**

**-Claro que sí- **dijo casi ofendida por la duda Quinn.

**-Me alegro, no quiero ser más un obstáculo entre vosotras-** confesó la latina.

**-Gracias Santana- **dijo Quinn completamente relajada en ese momento.

**-Lo siento, por todo Quinn- **se disculpó Santana directa y oficialmente por primera vez.

**-Gracias- r**epitió de nuevo la rubia.

**-¿Puedo preguntar algo?- **pidió la latina.

**-Claro-** respondió Quinn.

**-El tema Sam…**

**-Mejor no lo nombres- **advirtió Quinn.

**-Al menos el problema entre vosotras ya no seré yo**- se burló la latina.

**-¿Te habías perdido buscando el móvil?-** preguntó Britt que apareció a su lado.

**-Aquí estás-** dijo Rachel junto a la bailarina.

**-Estaba tomando el aire y nos encontramos aquí**- explicó la rubia.

**-¿Todo bien?-** preguntó mirando dudosa a ambas.

**-Claro-** respondió Santana agarrando a su chica.

**-Nos vemos dentro chicas- **se despidieron ambas.

**-Ahora vamos- s**e despidió Quinn.

**-¿A qué venía esa amabilidad?-** preguntó curiosa Rachel girándose hacia su chica.

**-Cosas nuestras-** dijo encogiéndose de hombros y entrando en casa.

**-Venga ya Quinn- **protestó Rachel siguiéndola.

**-Eres una cotilla- **se burló la rubia haciéndola rabiar.

**-Claro que lo soy, quiero saber de que hablan mi mejor amiga y mi novia**- dijo la morena segura de sus palabras.

**-¿Tú novia?- **preguntó sorprendida Quinn, era la primera vez que Rachel pronunciaba aquella palabra delante suya.

**-Claro-** afirmó segura.

**-¿Desde cuando soy tu novia? ¿Me lo has pedido?- **dijo Quinn seriamente intentando hacerla rabiar.

**-¿Quieres ser mi novia Quinn Fabray?-** pidió Rachel convencida.

**-No lo dudo ni por un minuto- a**ceptó la rubia antes de lanzarse a su cuello para rodearla y darle un beso.

**-Deberíamos volver dentro, tenemos invitados- **le recordó Rachel cuando pudo respirar.

**-¿Podemos echarlos?- **sugirió Quinn.

**-Quinn-** le regañó Rachel.

**-Lo siento, lo siento- **se disculpó la rubia-** es solo que ha sido una noche intensa por muchas cosas y me apetece estar contigo sola. **

**-Se irán en un rato, ya verás-** dijo la morena dulcemente.

**-Está bien-** aceptó Quinn.

Rachel la cogió de la mano y la guió al interior de la casa de nuevo, donde se unieron al resto para seguir jugando. Santana y Quinn mantuvieron alguna mirada cómplice e incluso llegaron a bromear cosa que sorprendió a todos pero que hizo que a Rachel le estallará la sonrisa en su cara. Después de una larga velada los chicos decidieron que era hora de marcharse y dejar a las anfitrionas solas. Se despidieron de todos y se prometieron repetir aquello pronto, aunque esta vez Santana y Britt dijeron que la cena corría a su cargo. Rachel cerró la puerta y fue a tirarse en el sofá junto a Quinn.

**-Ha ido bien la noche-** dijo la morena.

**-Sí, bastante bien**- admitió Quinn.

**-¿Me vas a decir ya que ha pasado con Santana?- **preguntó sin hacerse esperar.

**-Mira que eres cotilla-** se burló la rubia.

**-Quinn- **protestó la morena una vez más.

**-Hemos hablado de que no queremos seguir peleando-** confesó por fin la rubia viendo la cara de asombro de Rachel**- y de que vamos a intentar llevarnos bien, ya sabes, me ha pedido disculpas a su manera. **

**-Así que no solo no os habéis matado, sino que habéis hablado como personas normales-** repitió Rachel asombrada.

**-Exacto- **afirmó Quinn.

**-Vaya… no sabes cuanto me alegra oír eso-** dijo la morena.

**-Lo imaginaba- **dijo riendo la rubia-** es tu mejor amiga… y en un momento de mi vida fue la mía… lo mínimo es llevarnos bien o soportarnos para que lo tuyo y lo mío vaya bien y tenga futuro, quiero hacer las cosas bien. **

**-Te estoy queriendo mucho en este momento- **dijo la morena dulcemente mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

**-Y yo a ti-** correspondió la rubia.

**-Poco a poco esto parece funcionar-** dijo mientras veía la intenta mirada de su chica que solo asintió con la cabeza**-¿Qué te pasa? ¿En qué piensas? **

**-Necesito hablar contigo- **dijo viendo la cara de preocupación de su chica-** sobre nada en especial, tranquila, simplemente hablar contigo. Podría tumbarme aquí a tu lado y abrazarte y no decir una sola palabra y aún así ser la más feliz del planeta. **

**-Hoy estás increíblemente romántica-** dijo Rachel mirándola a los ojos y perdiéndose en ellos.

**-Tú me haces querer ser romántica- **la corrigió Quinn sonriendo.

**-¿Qué te parece si tú y yo subimos a la habitación y ponemos la guinda al pastel de la noche?-** propuso Rachel que ya no era capaz de contener todo lo que sentía por su chica.

**-Me parece una gran idea-** aceptó la rubia saltando casi del sofá y gritándole mientras subía por las escalera**s- voy a esperar a mi novia en la cama. **

**-No sabes lo bien que suena lo de mi novia en tu boca- **dijo Rachel cuando la alcanzó para besarla.

**-No sabes lo que te quiero-** dijo la rubia riendo.

**-Lo sé porque yo te quiero más-** protestó Rachel.

**-Imposible- **negó antes de encerrar a Rachel contra la pared**- voy a demostrártelo durante toda la noche. **

Y así lo hizo, como le había dicho a Rachel, le demostró cuanto la quería y se entregó completamente a ella, recordando cada una de las palabras y promesas que Rachel le había hecho aquella tarde antes de que los invitados llegaran. Recordando cuanto la quería, cuanto la había echado de menos y lo claro que tenía que quería pasar el resto de su vida junto a esa pequeña morena que a veces podía ser insoportable pero que por alguna extraña razón ella amaba con locura.

* * *

><p>N<em>uevo capítulo! Siento la tardanza! Mucho lío en la universidad :) Pero prometo tener listo el nuevo capitulo en un par de días! <em>

_¿Qué les pareció este avance entre Santana y Quinn?_

_Nos vemos pronto =) un saludo! _


	39. Última temporada

Quinn se despertó entre los brazos de Rachel cuando un rayo de sol golpeó su cara. Se movió lentamente porque no sabía si su chica estaba despierta o no. Consiguió soltarse un poco y dirigir su mirada hacia la morena, no tardó en darse cuenta de que tenía los ojos abiertos pero estaba completamente hipnotizada mirando algo.

**-¿En qué piensas?-** preguntó la rubia cuando la vio pensativa mirando al techo.

**-¿Quieres venir conmigo a la fiesta de la serie?-** soltó la morena moviendo su cabeza para mirarla.

**-¿Que fiesta?-** preguntó confusa la rubia.

**-Por el estreno de la serie y como es la última temporada hay una gran fiesta-** explicó la actriz.

**-¿Y quieres que vaya?- **preguntó aún confusa y medio dormida.

**-Por supuesto-** afirmó Rachel sonriendo **-me haría mucha ilusión. **

**-¿Estará allí Sam?- **preguntó casi sin pensar la rubia.

**-Sí y también Britt, Santana y Kitty,-** le recordó la morena intentando que aquello no fuera incómodo-** y Artie si está en la ciudad. **

**-Está bien-** aceptó después de un largo silencio.

**-¿Aceptas?-** preguntó sorprendida.

**-Por supuesto-** afirmó Quinn sonriendo.

**-Gracias- **dijo Rachel dándola un abrazo fuerte.

**-Ahora…¿puedas darme los buenos días como una buena novia?**- pidió la rubia.

**-¿Así?-** preguntó antes de besarla dulcemente-** buenos días.**

**-Eso esta mucho mejor- **dijo riendo Quinn-** buenos días. **

Rachel y Quinn salieron de la cama casi una hora mas tarde cuando decidieron que para estar allí tumbadas podían estar en la piscina. Hacia un gran día en Los Ángeles y querían aprovecharlo juntas porque el lunes Rachel volvía a tener reuniones y cosas que la mantendrían ocupada. Quinn, mucho más blanca de piel que su novia, no tardo en refugiarse bajo la sombrilla para no quemarse mientras Rachel seguía tostándose al sol.

**-En serio Rachel te vas a poner negra- **le dijo la rubia desde la sombra.

**-No exageres, ya sabes que me gusta mantener mi bronceado-** se defendió Rachel.

**-Lo entiendo pero para la película se supone que no puedes estar tan morena-** le recordó la actriz.

**-Pues dejare de tomar el sol cuando vayamos a grabar- **dijo la morena.

**-Te recuerdo que la semana que viene tenemos una reunión para que nos den los guiones, lo que implica que empezaremos a grabar muy pronto- **le recordó la chica.

**-Dios, había olvidado esa reunión-** admitió la morena.

**-Pues ya sabes-** insistió la rubia.

**-Esta bien-** termino por aceptar Rachel que fue directa a tirarse a la sombra sobre Quinn-** ¿mejor aquí?**

**-Mucho mejor- **respondió abrazándola.

No fue un día muy ajetreado ya que preferían la tranquilidad, el hecho de pensar que la locura de grabar la segunda película empezaría en poco tiempo les hacía querer ser vagas y aprovechar su estancia en casa, ya que se rumoreaba que para esta película pasarían mas tiempo aun rodando en el extranjero que la ultima vez. No se movieron del sofá en todo el día hasta que Quinn decidió que era suficiente. Tuvo una idea, quería hacer algo especial por Rachel así que la obligo a subir y vestirse rápidamente.

**-¿donde vamos?- **preguntó por tercera vez Rachel.

**-Es una sorpresa-** le repitió una vez mas Quinn.

**-Pero...**

**-Deja de ser impaciente-** le pidió la rubia cogiendo las llaves del coche.

**-No me dices donde vamos y encima ¿pretendes llevarte mi coche?-** preguntó cuando vio hacia donde se dirigía Quinn.

**-Exactamente eso voy a hacer- **afirmó Quinn riendo y dandole un beso antes de montarse en el coche.

La morena se resignó y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto. Decidió no preguntar mas donde iban porque sabía por podía llegar a desesperar a Quinn si seguía así. La rubia condujo durante un rato hasta casi las afueras de la ciudad. Rachel observo como subían por una colina y se preguntó donde la llevaba la rubia. Unos minutos después la rubia paraba el motor en lo que parecía un mirador.

**-Llegamos-** anunció la rubia.

**-¿Puedo preguntar donde estamos y que hacemos aquí?**- preguntó la morena.

**-Estamos en un precioso mirador porque quiero ver el atardecer con mi novia- **confeso la actriz cogiendo la mano de Rachel.

**-¿De verdad?-** preguntó ilusionada.

**-Si-** afirmó riendo-** ven.**

Quinn la guió hacia el mirador de madera, donde había asientos, pérgolas y alguna que otra mesa de picnic. A Rachel le encanto lo bonito que era sitio y no podía borrar la sonrisa de su cara. Siguió a Quinn hasta el borde del mirador desde donde se veía perfectamente como empezaba a bajar el sol y LA empezaba a oscurecer. Quinn rodeo con sus brazos a Rachel y la morena se dejo mimar mientras contemplaban en silencio el atardecer. La cantante saco su móvil he hizo una foto del paisaje que en ese momento disfrutaba y minutos después giraba la cámara para hacer una dulce foto de ambas. Poco les importo que otras parejas estuvieran por allí disfrutando igual que ellas porque nadie parecía prestarles atención a ellas. Quinn vio que su chica, como no era raro estaba pasando la foto con un filtro para subirla a su cuenta de Instagram.

**-No puedes resistirlo-** se burlo la rubia.

**-¿Prefieres que suba la nuestra?- **preguntó Rachel irónicamente.

**-Esa esta bien-** acepto riendo Quinn-** ¿Que vas a poner? **

_'Descubriendo rincones de #LA para ver el atardecer #preciosidad #amomivida #atardecer #felicidad #destino'_

**-Yo te amo a ti-** dijo la rubia sin pensar después de leer la descripción de la foto.

**-Y yo a ti-** respondió la morena girándose para besarla**-gracias por traerme aquí.**

**-Quería hacer algo por ti-** confeso la rubia sonrojada apartando la mirada.

**-¿Por qué presiento que hay algo mas?-** preguntó Rachel cogiéndola de la barbilla.

**-Siento que desde que volvimos a encontrarnos tu has hecho todo por estar conmigo, cuidarme, quererme, dejar de hablar a Sam, seguir en mi vida a pesar de Emily, soportarme mientras la lloraba y todo eso-** dijo suspirando mirando miraba a los ojos de Rachel porque la chica tenía agarrada sus mejillas**- y yo solo te he cantado una canción y...**

**-Para, para-** le pidió Rachel cuando vio que a la rubia se le iban a saltar las lagrimas- **no hace falta hacer grandes gestos para que hagas algo por mi.**

**-¿Que quieres decir?- **preguntó confusa Quinn.

**-Quinn, tu me des serenidad, confianza, siempre me has transmitido una calma y una madurez que no he sido capaz de encontrar en nadie-** le explico la morena**- y eso significa el mundo para mi. **

**-Dios, no se como lo haces-** exclamo la rubia.

**-¿El que?-** preguntó sorprendida Rachel.

**-Es como si siempre supieras que tienes que decirme en cada momento para hacerme feliz-** explicó la rubia**- y te quiero tanto y siento tanta debilidad por ti. **

**-Eres adorable-** le dijo la morena sonriendo.

**-Ven aquí, quiero un recuerdo de este momento- **esta vez fue la rubia la que saco su móvil e hizo una foto mientras le daba un beso a su chica.

Rachel murió de amor cuando vio aquella noche en el móvil de Quinn que la rubia había puesto la foto del beso como fondo de pantalla. No le dijo nada, simplemente se acercó y la beso dulcemente. El resto de la semana paso volando para ellas. Entre trabajo, gimnasio y alguna quedada con los estilista para decidir que vestidos se iban a poner para la fiesta de la morena. Rachel había optado por un vestido negro con bastante transparencias, Quinn al contrario elegido un vestido mucho más colorido en verde y amarillo. Iban a arreglarse cada una en su casa pero la rubia propuso que seria mas divertido si juntaban a sus maquilladoras y peluqueros en la casa de Rachel. No se equivoco. La tarde del viernes fue toda una fiesta en casa de Rachel, risas, alguna que otra copa de champán y música a todo volumen las acompaño mientras se arreglaban.

**-Estas preciosa, me encanta el vestido-** soltó Rachel cuando vio a su chica perfectamente arreglada.

**-Gracias, tu tambien estas muy guapa-** dijo la rubia acercándose a ella-** aunque... **

**-Aunque, ¿que?-** preguntó la morena intrigada.

**-Aunque todo el mundo se va a fijar en ti por ese vestido- **susurro al oído**- con esas transparencias y con el pelo recogido que deja ver tu cuello apetecible. **

**-Como sigas así voy a quitarte el vestido y vamos a llegar tarde y la protagonista no puede llegar tarde-** dijo riendo la morena.

**-Esta bien-** dijo alejándose de ella Quinn.

**-Pero es no quita que hagamos esto**- Rachel tiro de su brazo y la beso apasionadamente.

**-Rachel-** dijo la rubia cuando se separaron casi sin aliento.

**-Tranquila, llevo seis años trabajando con Estee y Mark, no me importan que sepan lo nuestro, son de confianza- **le dijo la morena que sabía perfectamente de lo que hablaba Quinn.

**-En tal caso ven-** dijo la rubia acercándola para besarla de nuevo.

**-Te recuerdo que…**

**-Que la protagonista no puede llegar tarde- **se burló Quinn cuando la dejó respirar.

Por razones más que evidentes Rachel y Quinn llegaron en diferentes coches al pre-estreno de la serie. Como era habitual fueron pasando por la alfombra roja tantos los actores de la seria como los invitados y otros famosos que habían querido estar allí para esa noche especial. Rachel posó sola, con sus compañeros, incluido Sam e incluso con Quinn cuando consiguió quedarse retrasada queriendo, lo que hizo sonreír inevitablemente a la rubia. Que Quinn estuviera allí llamó la atención de todos. La amistad de Rachel y Quinn era más que conocida ya para todo el mundo a esas alturas, pero en las últimas semanas, el hecho de que no se separan ni para hacer la compra había despertado otros rumores. Esto hizo que no fuera raro que gran parte de las preguntas de los periodistas una vez terminaron de posar fueran dirigidas a ese tema para ambas.

**Periodista: **_¿Te ha invitado Rachel a venir con ella hoy? _

**Quinn: **_Rachel es una gran amiga y estoy aquí para apoyarla en su despedida de la serie. _

**Periodista: **_Os habéis vuelto muy amigas._

**Quinn: **_Rachel es una persona encantadora, no es difícil querer estar con ella. _

**Periodista: **_¿Estar con ella como amiga o como algo más?_

**Quinn: **_si me disculpáis tengo que dejar que entrevisteis a los auténticos protagonistas de hoy, los chicos de la serie._

La rubia había conseguido escapar justo a tiempo, Kitty había aparecido a su lado y la había salvado al permitirle huir de esa manera, aunque sabía que sin duda aquello iba a traer más que comentarios. Si a ella le habían preguntado todo eso en apenas un minuto no quería imaginar a Rachel que tenía que hablar con casi todos los medios aquella noche.

**Periodista: **_Últimamente Quinn y tú sois inseparables, excursiones, películas, cenas y ahora ha venido a apoyarte en tu estreno. _

**Rachel:**_ Quinn es genial, me hace muy feliz que esté aquí apoyándome. _

**Periodista: **_¿Qué hay de los rumores de pelea entre Sam y tú?_

**Rachel: **_Sam y yo somos buenos amigos pero ahora que no rodamos juntos es normal que estemos más distanciados. _

**Periodista: **_¿Quiere eso decir que ya no estas juntos? _

**Rachel: **_Sam y yo no hemos estado juntos nunca, somos buenos amigos y cada uno tiene su propia vida. _

**Periodista: **_¿Quiere eso decir que has encontrado la felicidad con otra persona? _

**Rachel:**_ ¿No quereis que hablemos sobre la serie? _

**Periodista: **_Por supuesto, pero entiende que tus fans también quieren saber de tu vida. _

**Rachel: **_estoy muy feliz con como está mi vida actualmente y estoy muy ilusionada por el futuro que viene ahora que la serie ha terminado. _

**Periodista: **_Pero entonces Quinn y tú sois…_

**Rachel: **_Tengo que entrar, gracias a todos. _

La morena huyó al igual que había hecho la rubia cuando las preguntas se habían vuelto más comprometedoras. Entró en el teatro y fue directa al asiento que tenía asignado para ver el pre-estreno, sin duda uno de los mejores, ventajas de ser la actriz principal y con ello Quinn a su lado.

**-Estás aquí- **dijo la rubia al verla.

**-Y estoy viva**- dijo riendo la morena dejándose caer en su asiento.

**-Dios mío, esos periodistas han sido…**

**-Intensos- **completó la frase Rachel.

**-Sí-** afirmó la rubia** -¿Estás bien? ¿Te han preguntado muchas cosas sobre mí?**

**-Básicamente la mayoría de las preguntas eran sobre nosotras- **confesó la morena.

**-Parece que tenías razón, están empezando los rumores-** admitió Quinn.

**-Somos inseparables, es lógico-** dijo la morena encogiéndose de hombros.

**-Y te brillan los ojos cuando hablas de mí- **se burló la rubia.

**-No seas tonta- **dijo Rachel sonrojada.

**-Es verdad- **volvió a burlarse Quinn.

**-¿De verdad vas a ver el primer capítulo de esta temporada sin haber visto la serie?-** preguntó Rachel cambiando de tema mientras el teatro terminaba de llenarse.

**-¿Quién te ha dicho que no he visto el resto de temporadas?-** preguntó la rubia sonriendo.

**-Tú-** respondió segura Rachel.

**-Bueno… puede ser que me pusiera al día cuando empezamos a ser amigas- **confesó la chica.

**-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?**- preguntó confusa la cantante.

**-Porque te prometí que no la vería hasta que esta temporada terminara para verlas todas seguidas-** dijo algo avergonzada la rubia.

**-No seas tonta, no iba a enfadarme por eso- **le regañó Rachel.

**-Ya bueno…**

**-Eres adorable-** dijo riendo Rachel que dejó un beso en su mejilla.

**-Me gusta mucho la serie, es muy tú**- admitió de nuevo la chica.

**-Gracias-** dijo Rachel orgullosa.

**-Así que ahora estoy deseando ver que pasa en esta temporada-** dijo la rubia.

**-No te voy a contar nada- **dijo muy segura Rachel** -solo te diré que hay un discurso que mi personaje le dice al de Sam en este capítulo que deberías escuchar atenta. **

**-¿Por qué?-** quiso saber la rubia.

**-Porque me hizo darme cuenta de ciertas cosas-** confesó Rachel.

Las luces del teatro se apagaron y la pantalla se encendió. No se habían dado cuenta mientras hablaban de como se habían ocupado todos los asientos y había llegado la hora del estreno. Rachel y Quinn se acomodaron en su asiento y la rubia agarró su mano en señal de completo apoyo. La rubia no le quitaba ojo a la pantalla y Rachel no podía evitar mirar las reacciones de su chica por lo que pasaba en pantalla cuando ella salía, sobre todo cuando llego la escena que le había dicho minutos antes con Sam.

_'Quizás tu alma gemela no es alguien que aparece en tu vida y hace que todo sea correcto. Quizás es alguien que entra en tu vida y mueve tu mundo boca abajo mostrándote quien eres y quien quieres ser. Quizás tu alma gemela no es alguien que te entienda completamente. Quizás es esa que ve tus defectos y te quiere por eso. Quizás no sea por el romance o encontrar el amor verdadero. Quizás es sobre encontrar alguien que conecte tan profundamente contigo que te preguntes si es real. Quizás el amor no es sobre encontrar a alguien que te haga feliz siempre. Quizás solo sea encontrar a alguien que te aguante en tus peores momentos. Quizás es esa persona que te hace creer en ti misma de nuevo. La única que te hace cuestionarte cosas y tomar riesgos. La que te empuja fuera de tu zona de confort y te probar lo incorrecto. La que te ayuda a crecer y convertirte en la persona que siempre quisiste ser.'_

**-Ese era-** susurró Rachel ha su oído.

-**Es… ha sido muy bonito- **dijo la rubia mirándola en la penumbra de la sala.

**-Lo sé, me encanta- **dijo la morena.

**-¿Sabes qué?-** preguntó Quinn.

**-¿Qué?-** quiso saber intrigada Rachel.

**-Eres mi alma gemela-** dijo sin pensárselo.

**-¿Tan claro lo tienes?- **preguntó sorprendida Rachel.

**-Completamente, tú me enseñaste quien era en el Glee Club, me hiciste creer en mí y muchas más cosas-** respondió segura la actriz** -¿Y tú?**

**-No he tenido duda alguna- **respondió Rachel lo más segura que pudo**- si eres capaz de aguantar mi cabezonería y mi ego es que eres mi alma gemela. **

**-Deberíamos callarnos antes de que nos regañen- **sugirió la rubia.

**-Está bien**- aceptó Rachel.

**-Pero antes… **

La rubia se inclinó un poco sobre el asiento de Rachel para darle un dulce beso en los labios que hizo que a la morena se le acelerara por completo en corazón. Quinn regresó a su asiento y siguió viendo lo que quedaba de capítulo después de agarrar la mano de Rachel de nuevo.

Cuando el capítulo terminó, un gran aplauso invadió la sala y las luces se encendieron. De allí fueron al hotel de al lado donde se celebraba la auténtica fiesta de celebración por la última temporada. Rachel y Quinn se vieron obligadas a separarse en más de una ocasión debido a los compromisos que tenía la morena con periodistas, fotógrafos, productores… Por suerte para la rubia cuando Rachel estaba por ahí ocupada pasaba el rato con Britt y Santana en su mayoría. Tenía que reconocer que la latina estaba poniendo realmente de su parte por mantener una conversación divertida sin tensiones ni malos rollos. Quinn aguantaba aquello, era el trabajo de Rachel y lo respetaba, lo que realmente le fastidiaba era la presencia constante de Sam a su lado, no lo soportaba. Una vez había ido a buscar a Rachel para alejarla de él justo al terminar una entrevista y la segunda vez no había parado de mirarla mal y hacerle gestos después de unas fotos.

**-¿Puedes parar ya con los celos?**- le pidió la morena en el baño.

**-Es superior a mí Rachel- **dijo la rubia molesta.

**-Es Sam**- le recordó la morena.

**-Por eso mismo-** protestó Quinn.

**-Era mi mejor amigo, tienes que dejar de pensar en algo más**- pidió Rachel intentando que aquello no fuera a más.

**-Pero se suponía que ya no os hablabais-** le recordó Quinn dolida.

**-Y no lo hacemos pero somos los protagonistas de la serie, tenemos que hacer publicad es nuestro trabajo-** se defendió Rachel.

**-Pero…**

**-Si los productores vienen a decirnos que tenemos que hacernos fotos juntos y hacer esa estúpida entrevista, nos las hacemos Quinn**- insistió Rachel-** y si tengo que responder a dos preguntas de un periodista junto a él, lo hago porque es mi trabajo. **

**-Pero… **

**-No, nada de peros, te quiero a ti y he dejado de hablarle por ti- **le recordó la morena-** esto es trabajo, no lo hago para herirte, ni porque quiera, ni porque me apetezca, lo hago porque tengo que hacerlo y deberías aceptar que si es bueno para mi trabajo, me haga una maldita foto con él o con el Papa. **

**-Quizás…**

**-Yo voy a tener que aguantar a Emily en la próxima película si está sabiendo que se acostó contigo y no me quejó a cada minuto-** atacó dolida Rachel que ya estaba harta del tema Sam.

**-No es lo mismo**- intentó defenderse Quinn**- Emily no es mi amiga. **

**-¿Y qué?-** preguntó Rachel**- te acostaste con ella y la voy a tener que ver a diario y encima sabiendo que nos odia a las dos y no nos va a hacer la vida fácil cuando se entere de lo nuestro. **

**-Rachel**- dijo la rubia para intentar frenar el enfado de Rachel.

**-No, nada de Rachel- **advirtió la morena alejándose de ella**- no me apetece seguir hablando de estas cosas, es una noche especial y no quiero que se fastidie más.**

La morena se giró y salió de aquel baño dejando sola a una confusa Quinn. Britt que había visto el enfado con el que la morena salía de allí después de haber entrado con Quinn se preocupó y entró a visitar a su amiga para ver si estaba todo bien. Encontró a una rubia con la mirada perdida y las lágrimas a punta de saltar.

**-¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?- **preguntó Britt abrazándola.

**-Yo… Rachel… nos hemos peleado-** respondió intentando calmarse.

**-Tranquila, ¿qué ha pasado?- **preguntó de nuevo.

**-Sam ha pasado-** dijo la rubia antes de explicarle más o menos lo que había ocurrido entre ellas**- soy una estúpida Britt. **

**-Es normal que estés celosa-** dijo su amiga.

**-Rachel solo hace demostrarme cuanto me quiere y yo solo hago pensar mal de ella**- se dijo a sí misma la rubia

**-No te preocupes Quinn, lo arreglareis-** le dijo su amiga.

**-Yo solo quiero estar con ella, me da igual el resto del mundo, no quiero que se enfade conmigo por mis idioteces- c**onfesó la rubia.

**-Pues díselo-** dijo su amiga directamente.

**-Y eso quiero- **protestó Quinn.

**-¿Y por que no lo haces?-** le preguntó la bailarina.

**-Porque ahora mismo me odia por ponerme celosa y por Sam y todo eso**- respondió la chica.

**-Rachel no es capaz de odiarte, ¿cuándo vas a enterarte?**- dijo su amiga.

Quinn entendió lo que su amiga quería decirlo y le dio un abrazo antes de salir a buscar a Rachel. La vio algo seria hablando con Kitty. Respiró profundo y fue a hablar con ella.

**-Hola**- dijo saludando a Kitty antes de girarse hacia Rachel**- ¿puedo hablar contigo?**

**-No me apetece-** negó aún molesta Rachel.

**-Mejor os dejo-** dijo Kitty huyendo de aquella situación.

**-Lo siento, no tenía que haberme puesto así-** dijo la rubia antes de que Rachel se marchara.

**-Quinn no quiero pelear más-** dijo la morena que caminaba hacia una esquina más tranquila.

**-Ni a mí, de verdad- **dijo la rubia que la seguía.

**-¿Entonces?-** preguntó la morena.

**-Lo siento, de verdad, no tenía que haber reaccionado así-** se disculpó de nuevo frente a ella.

**-Está bien-** aceptó Rachel cruzada de brazos.

**-Soy una tonta ¿vale?, me dices que soy tu alma gemela y a la media hora me pongo celosa por otro-** dijo Quinn completamente avergonzada.

**-Exacto- **afirmó Rachel.

**-No quiero ser la novia celosa que no deja que nadie se acerque a su chica- **confesó Quinn.

**-Yo no quiero que lo seas-** dijo Rachel aún seria.

**-No quiero ser una controladora, solo quiero estar contigo- **confesó mirándola a los ojos.

**-Y yo contigo Quinn-** respondió Rachel bajando sus defensas.

**-Lo siento, de verdad-** se disculpó de nuevo la rubia.

**-Tranquila, no pasa nada- **dijo Rachel quitándole importancia.

**-¿No crees que tenemos pendiente una conversación sobre nuestros sentimientos acerca de Sam y Emily?-** preguntó la rubia.

**-Sí, lo creo, pero no esta noche**- dijo la morena.

**-Está bien- **aceptó la rubia que cogió la mano de su chica para acariciarla**- lo siento, no quería fastidiar la noche. **

**-Tranquila, solo ha sido un rato-** dijo Rachel que no quería que aquel incidente fuera lo que recordaran de aquella noche.

**-Te quiero-** dijo la rubia dándole un beso en la mejilla.

**-Y yo**- dijo sonriendo la morena**- vamos con el resto.**

El resto de la fiesta fue más calmado, con Rachel manteniendo las distancias con Sam de nuevo y hablando con el resto de compañeros casi siempre con Quinn a su lado. No se habían dado ningún beso en público pero no se habían negado las muestras de cariño ni las sonrisas y miradas cómplices que habían sido notadas por más de uno. Cuando decidieron marcharse de la fiesta fueron directas a casa de la morena. A pesar de que no vivían oficialmente juntas ya era muy raro que no durmieran juntas casi todas las noches. Se quitaron los vestidos, el maquillaje y se fueron directas a la cama. Quinn se abrazó a Rachel que sacó su móvil dispuesta a hacer lo que más le gustaba, usar las redes sociales.

_'Noche mágica en el pre-estreno de nuestra última temporada de #NewDirections… Rodeada de grandes amigos :) Gracias a todos por el apoyo, no sé que haría sin vosotros, #Osquiero' _

Quinn sonrió por la dulzura de su novia y sintió un impulso de hacer algo. Se estiró para coger su móvil y Rachel la observó atentamente. Quinn eligió una de las fotos en las que salían juntas ellas solas de aquella noche y decidió publicarla en su cuenta personal con la descripción_ 'Mejor foto de la noche, gracias por todo =)' _

**-Sabes que eso va a hacer crecer los rumores ¿verdad?-** preguntó Rachel cuando vio que apretó el botón publicar.

**-Lo sé y me da igual, solo quiero estar contigo, no me importa el resto del mundo-** respondió segura antes de besarla.

* * *

><p><em>Como prometí nuevo capítulo! =) <em>

_¿Qué opinan? Hubo un momento celos pero todo solucionado, se quieren demasiado! Están aprendiendo a tener una relación más madura, hablando las cosas y dándose la confianza que a veces les cuesta =) _

_Vuelvo el domingo con otro nuevo porque estaré de viaje hasta entonces =( En el próximo las chicas se van de viaje... ;) _

_Un saludo! _


	40. Lima

La fiesta de la serie de Rachel había provocado que los rumores de una relación entre Quinn y Rachel fueran más fuertes. Santana no había tardado en llamarlo para saber su posición respecto al tema y las dos habían sido claras, les daba igual lo que pensara el resto, no iban a dar entrevistas ni afirmar nada, simplemente iban a vivir su vida.

Sin embargo, cuando fueron a la reunión para obtener el guión de la nueva película, los productores no tardaron en preguntar si estaban juntas, lo que provocó una situación incómoda Era lógico pensar que quisieran saberlo ya que desde su punto de vista si Rachel y Quinn se peleaban por algún motivo podía afectar a las futuras película. La rubia fue la encargada de romper el silencio que se originó después de la fatídica pregunta afirmando muy segura 'Que Rachel y yo estemos o no estemos juntas no va a afectar a nuestro trabajo, vamos a cumplir nuestros contratos y no va a perjudicar a la película, os lo podemos asegurar'. Tal y como Quinn se había callado, la morena había agarrado su mano en señal de apoyo, lo que al final es había respondido indirectamente los productores para que supieran su situación, lo que provocó una sonrisa en ellos. Aquello podía ser 'la historia de dos jóvenes promesas de Hollywood cuyo amor traspasó la gran pantalla' lo que sin duda haría de la película un éxito aún mayor.

En aquella reunión también se enteraron de los nuevos plazos de la película, de cuando grabarían, donde, sus salarios definitivos y más detalles sobre la película. Esa semana no solo los temas de la película quedaron claros, también lo hizo el disco de Rachel que después de muchos meses de trabajo estaba más que finalizado. Ahora solo quedaba elegir una fecha de salida y elegir el primer single del disco. Lo que implicaba que por una vez las dos tenían días libres al mismo tiempo, exceptuando que tenían que estudiarse el guión.

**-Rach**- la llamó la rubia.

**-¿Si?-** preguntó la morena atenta a su iPad.

**-Tengo un plan-** dijo para llamar su atención.

**-¿Qué tramas?- **preguntó intrigada Rachel.

**-En unas semanas vamos a empezar a grabar y ya sabes la locura que es eso**- dijo la rubia-** así que he pensado aprovechar estos días libres e irnos a Lima.**

**-¿A Lima?-** preguntó confusa.

**-Sí- **afirmó la rubia**- a Lima, ya te dije que quiero ver a mi madre y tu podrías ver a tus padres y no vendrán bien unos días fuera. **

**-Pero… no voy a Lima desde… ya sabes…**

**-Lo sé, pero ahora estamos juntas, no tienes que seguir huyendo de Lima- **le recordó la rubia.

**-¿De verdad quieres que vaya contigo?- **preguntó la morena.

**-Sí, me haría mucha ilusión, y estoy segura que a tus padres también y a Mr. Shu**e- dijo emocionada.

**-Está bien- **aceptó después de un largo silencio**- reservame un billete.**

**-Gracias**- dijo lanzándose a su cuello.

Quinn no dudó en coger su portátil y reservar un billete para las dos para unos días de descanso en Lima. Un par de días después las dos chicas embarcaban emocionadas y a la vez nerviosas en el avión rumbo a casa. Rachel nerviosa por volver después de tanto tiempo ausente y Quinn por hacerlo junto a su chica. Lo mejor de todo era que por Lima podrían moverse con libertad sin estar preocupadas de ser pilladas o de los fotógrafos permanentemente. Cuando bajaron del avión y atravesaron las puertas de salida ambas pudieron ver esperándolas a sus padres. Rachel corrió hacia Hiram y Leroy y Quinn hacia su madre.

**-Bienvenidas-** saludó Hiram nada más verla.

**-Papis- **dijo Rachel emocionada mientras los abrazaba a los dos a la vez.

**-Como me alegro de verte-** dijo Leroy sonriente.

**-Y yo a vosotros-** dijo Rachel que vio acercarse a Quinn ya su madre.

**-Hola Quinn**- saludaron ambos padres a la vez.

**-Hola señores Berry- **saludó educadamente la chica.

**-Ya sabes que para ti somos Hiram y Leroy**-le recordó el abogado -hola Judy.

**-Hola Hiram, Leroy- **saludó Judy sonriente sin soltar a su hija** -me alegro de verte Rachel.**

**-Y yo a usted señora Fabray-** dijo Rachel algo sonrojada por la situación.

**-Buenos vamos a casa, estaréis cansadas- **dijo Hiram rompiendo el momento.

**-Claro-** aceptaron ambas.

**-Quinn, tienes que venir a casa a que te invitemos a comer-** la invitó Leroy mientras salían del aeropuerto camino al coche **-eres la única que ha conseguido traer a esta pequeña a casa de nuevo. **

**-No puede resistirse a mis encantos- **se burló la rubia mirando a su chica.

**-No te pases-** protestó infantilmente Rachel.

**-Iré encantada Hiram, no puedo deciros que no- **aceptó la rubia parándose delante del coche.

**-¿Y a mí si?- **preguntó apenada la morena.

**-A ti tampoco-** le susurró al oído antes de dejar un beso en su mejilla.

**-Judy tu tambien puedes venir, eres mas que bienvenida- ** invitó Hiram.

**-Gracias Leroy-** dijo Judy antes de despedirse **- concretamos mas adelante entonces. **

**-Hasta pronto- **se despidieron los dos hombres montando en su coche.

**-Te llamo luego ¿vale?-** dijo la morena dulcemente.

**-Vale, te quiero- **aceptó Quinn dándole un beso muy rápido.

**-Y yo preciosa-** dijo Rachel no queriendo separarse de ella.

A Rachel le costó soltar la mano de su rubia pero no tuvo más remedio que hacerlo. Suspiró y se montó en el coche donde sus padres no tardaron ni un minuto en hacer alguna broma al respecto. Les había dicho que había vuelto con Quinn cuando estuvo segura que lo suyo con la rubia iba bien y tenía futuro y desde entonces no habían parado de insistir en cuanto se alegraban y que no podían estropearlo de nuevo.

**-Se te ve radiante**- se burló Hiram cuando entró al coche.

**-¿Cuanto os va a durar la broma?- **preguntó la morena que sabía que no se iba a escapar de su regreso con Quinn fácilmente.

**-No te enfades pero es que nos alegramos de tenerte en casa- **dijo Leroy a modo de excusa.

**-Y yo de volver papa-** admitió la cantante **-aunque es raro, ha pasado mucho tiempo. **

**-Tranquila Rachel- **dijo su padre dulcemente **-Quinn está aquí para ayudarte, además hay cosas que no cambian. **

Y tenían razón, su habitación seguía igual que como la había dejado años atrás, lo que incluía también fotos con Quinn ya que no había vuelto a ir desde que lo dejaran. Agradeció tener aquellos recuerdos junto a su chica haciéndola compañía y recibiéndola aunque le hicieran pensar en todo el tiempo que habían pasado separadas. Decidió que algunos de aquellos recuerdos se los llevaría a LA para su casa. Pasó todo aquel día con sus padres, al igual que Quinn con su madre, querían estar juntas pero ellas podían verse todos los días y a sus padres no, así que debían aprovechar también tiempo con ellos. La mañana siguiente fue otra historia, Quinn apareció radiante con un vestido colorido en su casa, despertándola, obligándola a vestirse y poniéndole una venda en los ojos para llevarla algún sitio sorpresa.

**-¿Donde me llevas?-** preguntó impaciente por tercera vez.

**-Es una sorpresa-** respondió una vez más Quinn.

**-Quinn- **protestó la morena.

**-Aguanta llegamos en breve- **dijo poniendo su mano en la pierna de la morena.

Quinn condujo durante unos minutos más antes de parar el coche. Salió corriendo de su asiento para ir a abrir la puerta de Rachel y guiarla primero subiendo unas escaleras y luego por algún sitio con ruido y cerrado pensaba la morena. Unos minutos más tarde Quinn respiraba profundo y se situaba tras ella.

**-¿Lista?-** preguntó la rubia.

**-Si-** afirmó Rachel segura.

**-Sorpresa-** exclamó Quinn quitándole la venda de los ojos.

**-Oh Dios mío-** exclamo contemplando la sala del Glee Club**- no me lo creo. **

**-No sabia si querías venir o no después de tanto tiempo pero sabia que si la veías te alegraría-** dijo casi en un susurro en su oreja.

**-Gracias- **dijo abrazándola**- es increíble, lo echaba de menos, parece que nada ha cambiado. **

**-Y sin embargo muchas cosas lo han hecho-** dijo mirándola dulcemente**- como nosotras.**

**-Sí- **afirmó la morena.

**-¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos conocimos?-** preguntó la rubia mirándola a los ojos.

**-Me lanzaste un Slushi cuando iba a entrar aquí-** respondió la morena encogiéndose de hombros.

**-¿Recuerdas la primera vez que me uní al Glee?-** preguntó de nuevo Quinn.

**-Venias con el uniforme de las animadoras, con Santana y Britt-** respondió la morena haciendo memoria.

**-¿Recuerdas la primera vez que cantamos juntas ?- **preguntó una vez más la rubia.

**-Cuando me quise operar de la nariz, cantamos I Feel Pretty/Unpretty- **respondió Rachel de nuevo más que segura.

**-Yo también- **afirmó la rubia **-y recuerdo cuando ganamos las nacionales, cuando nos despedimos, cuando fui a verte a NY, cuando nos reencontramos aquí y empezamos lo nuestro. **

**-Quinn...**

**-Contigo lo recuerdo todo, lo bueno y lo malo-** dijo la rubia agarrando sus manos dulcemente **-y es lo que somos y te quiero, te quise y te querré. **

**-Yo también te quiero Quinn-** correspondió la cantante notando que a su chica le temblaba la voz**-¿estas bien? ¿Estas muy nerviosa?**

**-Si-** admitió la rubia**- estoy nerviosa por estar aquí contigo, he vuelto tantas veces a tantas reuniones deseando encontrarme contigo aquí y no estabas.**

**-Yo... Lo siento Quinn, yo... **

**-Lo sé, lo se, no estoy diciendo esto para echarte nada en cara- **dijo rápidamente la rubia que no quería que Rachel se tomara aquello mal.

**-¿Entonces?- **preguntó confusa Rachel.

**-Solo quería apreciar lo feliz que soy y la suerte que tengo por volver a estar aquí contigo- **confesó la rubia abrazándola.

**-A mi me alegra haber vuelto contigo-** dijo la morena sin borrar su sonrisa.

**-Vaya, no me lo puedo creer- **exclamó una voz a sus espaldas.

**-Mr Shue- **dijo Rachel nada más verlo.

**-Venid aquí-** pidió abrazando a ambas chica s**-Rachel… No me creo... Hace mucho tiempo.**

**-Lo sé, lo se, debería haber venido antes pero me alegra de estar ahora aquí-** dijo la morena más que feliz.

**-¿Como estas?- **preguntó su ex profesor.

**-Genial, genial, no puedo quejarme, mi carrera no para y en lo personal tampoco me quejo- **dijo compartiendo una mirada cómplice con Quinn.

**-Ya veo que tienes buena compañía-** dijo riendo Will que sabía perfectamente que significaba que estuvieran allí las dos juntas.

**-Más que buena-** admitió riendo y abrazando a Quinn.

**-Hola Mr Shue-** saludaron varios chicos que entraron a la vez a la sala del coro, haciendo que Rachel y Quinn saltaran alejándose inmediatamente.

**-Hola chicos-** saludo a un grupo de alumnos que entraba en el aula y comenzaron a cuchillero en el momento en que se dieron cuenta de quien estaba en la sala-** os presento a dos invitadas muy especiales, ex-alumnas y campeonas nacionales, Rachel Berry y Quinn Fabray.**

**-Hola, es un placer estar aquí- **saludó la morena.

**-¿Vais a cantarnos?- **preguntó una de las chicas emocionadas.

**-Eh…-** dijo Quinn dudosa.

**-Si eso queréis, y Mr Shue lo aprueba, por supuesto- **aceptó Rachel a la que le encantaba lucir su voz.

**-Me encantaría volver a oíros- **afirmó Mr Shue sentándose frente a ellas, junto a los chicos.

**-Perfecto- **dijo la morena acercándose a Quinn.

**-Rachel...**

**-Tranquila, vas a hacerlo bien, elige la canción que quieras y yo voy a estar a tu lado-** dijo la morena para tranquilizarla ya que sabia que Quinn hacia mucho que no cantaba delante de nadie que no fuera ella.

La rubia respiró profundo y le dijo al pianista una canción en su oído antes de sentarse al lado de Rachel. Sabía que la morena conocía aquella canción así que no le dijo que iba a cantar, simplemente esperó a ver su reacción cuando sonaron las primeras notas. Rachel sonrió inevitablemente y miró a Quinn fijamente.

Quinn

_Heart beats fast (el corazón late deprisa) _

_Colors and promises (colores y promesas) _

_How to be brave (como ser valiente) _

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall (como enamorarse cuando tengo miedo de caer) _

_But watching you stand alone (pero verte promenader de pie sola) _

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow (todas mis dudas se esfuman de repente de alguna manera) _

Rachel y Quinn

_One step closer (un paso más cerca) _

_I have died every day waiting for you (he muerto todos los días esperándote) _

_Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you (cariño, no tengas miedo, te he querido) _

_For a thousand years (durante mil años) _

_I'll love you for a thousand more ( y te querré por mil más) _

Rachel

_Time stands still (el tiempo se detiene) _

_Beauty in all she is (belleza en todo lo que ella es) _

_I will be brave (seré valiente) _

_I will not let anything take away (no voy a dejar que nada aleje) _

_What's standing in front of me (lo que está frente a mí) _

_Every breath (cada respiración) _

_Every hour has come to this (cada uno ha llevado a esto) _

Rachel y Quinn

_One step closer (un paso más cerca) _

_I have died every day waiting for you (he muerto todos los días esperándote) _

_Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you (cariño, no tengas miedo, te he querido) _

_For a thousand years (durante mil años) _

_I'll love you for a thousand more ( y te querré por mil más) _

Quinn

_And all along I believed I would find you (y todo el tiempo he pensado que te encontraría) _

_Time has brought your heart to me (el tiempo ha traído tu corazón aquí) _

Rachel

_I have loved you for a thousand years (te he querido durante mil años) _

_I'll love you for a thousand more (y te querré por mil más) _

Rachel y Quinn

_One step closer (un paso más cerca) _

_I have died every day waiting for you (he muerto todos los días esperándote) _

_Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you (cariño, no tengas miedo, te he querido) _

_For a thousand years (durante mil años) _

_I'll love you for a thousand more ( y te querré por mil más) _

Rachel que había agarrado la mano de Quinn mientras cantaban no había podido dejar de mirarla a los ojos y notar la emoción de la rubia que estaba sintiendo cada una de las palabras que estaba cantante. Terminaron de cantar y un aplauso inundó la sala pero ellas no despertaron y dejaron de mirarse hasta que una voz las devolvió a la realidad.

**-Y así se gana un Nacional- **dijo Mr Shue entre aplausos cuando las chicas terminaron de cantar.

**-Gracias-** dijeron ambas sonrojadas.

**-Mr Shue, tenemos que irnos-** dijo la morena que aún no había soltado la mano de Quinn.

**-Claro, claro y yo tengo una clase que dar-** dijo dándole otro abrazo a cada una -**me alegro mucho de que estéis tan felices, espero veros pronto. **

Las chicas regresaron al aparcamiento donde estaba el coche de Quinn y donde la rubia anunció a su chica que aquello no era la único que había preparado para que día.

**-Aun tengo una sorpresa mas para hoy- **dijo la rubia cuando se subieron al coche.

**-¿Que mas has hecho?**- preguntó la morena sonriente que no podía esperar a saber que era.

**-¿Te apetece comer algo italiano?- **preguntó con una sonrisa divertida.

**-¿Vamos a Breadtix?-** adivinó Rachel.

**-Premio- **dijo riendo Quinn poniendo en marcha el coche.

Una comida en Breadtix, un paseo por las colinas, comer con sus padres y con Judy, pasar tiempo en casa de una u otra eran alguna de las actividad que iban haciendo con el paso de los días. Para Rachel por un momento fue como volver al pasado, cinco años atrás cuando pasaban sus vacaciones ahí con el resto de sus amigos, aquel verano en el que casi vivía en la piscina de la rubia. Le estaba gustando su regreso a la pequeña ciudad pero sabía que aquello no duraría para siempre y que tenían más cosas que hacer con su vida.

**-Sabes que me encanta estar todo el día contigo pero te recuerdo que tenemos un guión que aprendernos- **dijo la morena mientras estaban tiradas en la cama de Rachel.

**-¿Por qué me devuelves a la realidad?-** preguntó infantilmente la rubia**- era mas feliz sin pensarlo.**

**-Si quieres podemos ensayar nuestras escenas-** propuso la morena.

**-Es que creo que hay cosas más divertidas que podemos hacer-** sugirió Quinn poniéndose sobre la morena.

**-Quinn**- le regañó Rachel riendo.

**-Sé que tú también prefieres hacer esto-** dijo la rubia mientras la besaba en la oreja.

**-Rachel-** dijo una voz en el piso de abajo.

**-Justo a tiempo para arruinar la diversión-** dijo Quinn haciéndose a un lado.

**-Estoy arriba con Quinn- **anunció la morena a sus padres.

**-Vamos a saludarles y luego a estudiar el guión-** dijo la morena seriamente.

Los dos siguientes, a orden de Rachel se habían puesto muy en serio con el guión de la película que era denso e intenso. Lo que más disfrutaba Quinn era cuando torturaba a Rachel tonteando en las escenas que tenían juntas y la mayoría de las veces conseguía distraerla y que cayera antes sus encantos. La morena propuso salir a pasear y a cenar una tarde después de llevar varias horas trabajando juntas, así que la rubia no dudó en aceptar aquella propuesta, lo que no sabía era lo que les esperaba horas más tarde cuando regresaron juntas a casa de la rubia. Quinn no tenía batería en su móvil y Rachel lo había dejado sin querer en casa de Quinn, así que antes de despedirse de su chica entró a buscarlo a la habitación.

**-Tengo mas de veinte llamadas perdidas de Santana- **dijo la morena confusa cuando cogió su móvil.

**-Rachel- **la llamó la rubia.

**-Espera que estoy llamando- **dijo la morena que estaba devolviendo la llamada a Santana.

**-Rachel, ven aquí, ahora-** ordenó la rubia con voz preocupada.

**-¿Que pasa?-** preguntó la morena cuando vio la cara de Quinn mirando su iPad antes de leer.

_"Exclusiva: Rachel Berry y Quinn Fabray, mas que amigas. _

_Tras un trabajo de investigación durante varias semanas y gracias a varias fuentes que ha tenido esta revista hemos descubierto que se esconde tras la relación entre las dos actrices. Al contrario de lo que todos pensábamos, Rachel y Quinn no se conocieron en el rodaje de su película en común, sino años atrás en el instituto. Las actrices eran compañeras de clase y del Glee club de su instituto, como podemos ver en la siguiente foto dónde vemos que ganaron un campeonato nacional juntas. _

_¿Por qué nos han hecho creer a todos que se habían conocido en la película? Nosotros tenemos la respuesta. Si se fijan un poco mas en la foto podrán ver al tambien actor Sam Evans. Y es que estos tres chicos forman un triángulo amoroso que no van a poder esconder por mas tiempo pero no es el triángulo que podríamos pensar de dos chicas peleando por un chico… ¡Todo lo contrario! Sam y Quinn pelean por Rachel Berry. _

_Esta revista ha podido saber que Quinn y Rachel fueron pareja cuando salieron del instituto hasta que la actriz dio el salto a Hollywood acompañada de Sam, algo que no sentó bien a Quinn y dio por terminada la relación. Los rumores de relación entre Rachel y Sam han sido constantes durante estos años debido a su constante inseparabilidad. Sin embargo, desde que las actrices se reencontraran para la película su química ha vuelto a renacer y ha provocado que Rachel se volviera a alejar de Sam por su primer amor. _

_Por si fuera poco, las actrices han retomado su relación completamente y hemos sabido que ya viven juntas y que además están de regreso en su ciudad natal donde todo empezó. Además... _

**-Para Quinn, no necesito escuchar mas-** pidió la morena dejándose caer sobre la cama.

**-Dios mío- **exclamó la rubia sabiendo lo que se venía encima.

**-Voy a llamar a Santana- **dijo al morena volviendo a centrarse en su móvil.

**-Espera- **pidió la rubia agarrando su mano**- ¿qué queremos hacer? **

**-¿Qué quieres decir?-** preguntó confusa la morena.

**-¿Quieres negarlo? ¿Quieres afirmarlo? ¿Quieres denunciarlo?-** propuso la rubia.

-**Pues… yo no… ¿tú que quieres?- **preguntó dudosa.

**-Creo que tenemos que decidirlo juntas-** afirmó la rubia**- pero ya te lo dije, te quiero y no voy a esconder lo que siento por ti, quiero poder ir contigo de la mano si quiero o acompañarte a los estrenos o cualquier cosas de esas. **

**-Yo también lo quiero-** dijo la morena.

**-¿De verdad?- **preguntó sorprendida la rubia.

**-Sí Quinn, te quiero y es lo único que me importa, te dije que no iba a dejar que nada de fuera de nosotras nos afectara y pretendo cumplirlo-** dijo segura la cantante.

**-Llama a Santana y díselo para que esté tranquila-** sugirió la rubia.

**-Está bien- **aceptó la morena marcando de nuevo el número de su amiga y hablando con ella ante la atenta mirada de Quinn**- dice Santana que si queremos dar un comunicado o algo. **

**-Por mi parte no, simplemente quiero estar contigo, no quiero ir haciendo publicidad de nuestra relación-** respondió la rubia.

**-¿Lo has oído?- **le preguntó a Santana y siguió hablando durante unos minutos más hasta que colgó y volvió a sentarse junto a su chica**- listo, me ha dicho que no hagamos nada, ni comunicado ni afirmaciones, que si nos da igual es lo mejor no meternos en esas cosas. **

**-Está bien-** aceptó la rubia suspirando.

**-Y me ha dicho que mi casa es una locura-** anunció la chica**- están esperando que aparezcamos para pillarnos allí y que encima como Sam vive en frente si le pillan a él alguna declaración mejor. **

**-Que bien-** dijo irónicamente la rubia.

**-Justo lo que necesitábamos para poder estudiar un poco y relajarnos antes de las grabaciones-** dijo Rachel algo apenada**- creo que vamos a pasar más tiempo en tu casa. **

**-O podemos hacer otra cosa- **dijo la rubia sonriendo que acababa de tener una idea.

**-¿Por qué presiento que ya tienes algo pensado?-** preguntó la morena.

**-Tú lo has dicho necesitamos descansar antes de la locura de la película de nuevo y ya has terminado el disco por lo que no tenemos porque estar en LA-** comenzó a decir la rubia.

**-Te recuerdo que el artículo decía que estamos aquí en Lima-** dijo la morena que pensaba que Quinn quería quedarse allí.

**-Por eso no nos vamos a quedar tampoco aquí-** dijo riendo la rubia.

**-¿Qué propones?**- preguntó emocionada.

**-¿Qué te apetece más Mexico o Hawai?-** dijo la rubia.

**-¿Hablas en serio?- **preguntó Rachel asimilando la idea.

**-Mucho, ya lo habíamos hablado- **afirmó la rubia**- tú y yo solas, donde nadie sabrá que estamos. **

**-¿A qué estás esperando? Vamos a hacer la reserva-** dijo la morena dándole un abrazo.

**-¿A Hawai o Mexico?- **preguntó confusa Quinn.

**-Donde tengas las playas más bonita y el hotel más lujosos para estar con mi chica- **dijo Rachel dándole ahora un beso.

**-Me parece una gran idea-** aceptó la rubia sonriente, parecía que de aquel caos de la prensa iba a salir algo bueno entre ellas.

* * *

><p><em>Nueva actualización! :) <em>

_Espero que les gustara, vuelvo en un par de días como mucho =) un saludo! _


	41. Hawaii

El improvisado viaje a Hawai había despertado en ellas una gran emoción ante la perspectiva de pasar por primera vez unas vacaciones juntas. Parecían dos niñas pequeñas a punto de abrir sus regalos de cumpleaños cada vez que se sentaban juntas a planificar algo del viaje. En apenas dos días todas sus conversaciones eran en torno a lo que iban a hacer, donde iban a ir y como aprovechar el tiempo junto a algunas horas de estudio intenso del guión, impuestas por Rachel. La noticia de que estaban en Lima juntas y que eran pareja no había tardado ni un día en extenderse por lo que querían huir cuanto antes de la ciudad, y con suerte cuando volvieran una semana después a los Ángeles, aunque seguirían siendo noticia el tema se habría enfriado un poco y podrían estar más tranquilas.

Hiram, que era el único que no trabajaba aquella mañana fue el encargado de llevarlas al aeropuerto y hacerles compañía hasta que anunciaron la salida de su vuelo.

**-Os vamos a echar de menos- **dijo el padre de Rachel.

**-Y nosotras a vosotros-** dijo la rubia dulcemente.

**-La próxima nos vemos en Los Ángeles o en Nueva York- **sugirió Rachel.

**-No es mala idea- **aceptó Hiram.

**-Tenemos que irnos papi, el vuelo va a salir- **dijo la morena algo apenada.

**-Vale, vale, iros ya-** dijo dándole primero un abrazo a Rachel**- cuídate hija y escribe cuando aterrices. **

**-Claro-** dijo la morena.

**-Cuídate Quinn-** dijo dándole un abrazo y susurrándole al oído para que solo ella lo oyera**- y cuida a Rachel, sin ti se pierde fácilmente. **

**-Y yo sin ella- **admitió la rubia completamente sonrojada.

La rubia se separó sonriente y la regaló una mirada cómplice a Hiram antes de ir junto a Rachel a embarcar en su avión. Después de más de doce horas de avión, intentando entretenerse entre películas, juegos, alguna que otra siesta y música, por fin aterrizaban en las islas. Cogieron un taxi que las llevó directas al hotel que tenían reservado. Cuando por fin soltaron las maletas en la habitación no se lo podían creer, había sido largo pero iba a merecer la pena. Una habitación con una tele panorámica, una cama de matrimonio con numerosos y grandes cojines cubiertos con sábanas blancas y todo a su alrededor era de madera pero sin duda lo que más les iba a impresionar era lo que les esperaba al salir por la terraza. Quinn cogió la mano de Rachel y después de echar un vistazo a la gran habitación que tenían la llevó a la terraza, donde tenían su propia y pequeña piscina para ellas con una vista perfecta de la playa, las montañas y en general de la isla, sin duda una de las imágenes más bonitas que habían vivido.

**-Esto es precioso-** dijo la morena mirando el paisaje.

**-Me alegra tanto estar aquí contigo- **dijo la rubia abrazándola por detrás.

**-Te quiero- **dijo la morena sin pensarlo apoyando su cabeza hacia atrás en la rubia.

**-Y yo a ti pero ahora ve a cambiarte- **ordenó la rubia.

**-Impaciente-** protestó Rachel dándose la vuelta.

**-Es que mira que piscina muero de ganas de probarla- **dijo infantilmente Quinn.

Rachel no pudo evitar reír antes de darle un beso y huir al interior de la habitación de nuevo a buscar en la maleta donde estaba su bikini. Se había burlado de la rubia horas antes porque ya iba con el bikini puesto desde Lima pero ahora sentía envidia de no estar ya metida en la piscina junto a ella. Se cambió lo más rápido que pudo y regresó a la terraza donde Quinn estaba tumbada en una hamaca esperándola. La rubia se perdió en el cuerpo de su chica cuando apareció con un sexy y pequeño bikini rojo que llamaba más la atención gracias a su bronceado casi constante.

**-Guau…-** dijo la rubia cuando vio aparecer a Rachel.

**-¿No te gusta?-** preguntó algo confusa por la reacción de Quinn.

**-Estás… estás… vaya modelo que tengo de novia- **dijo la rubia aún mirándola de arriba a abajo.

**-Tú también estás impresionante-** dijo la morena acercándose a darle un beso.

Quinn no esperó ni un minuto antes de arrastras a su novia al agua de su piscina privada. No podía imaginar una mejor situación que aquella. Aquel día no les dio para mucho más que para relajarse durante un rato antes de salir a cenar a algún restaurante de la isla. Era increíblemente satisfactorio poder pasear con Rachel de la mano sin que las miraran o las reconocieras inmediatamente. Aquella noche se encargó de demostrarle a Rachel cuanto la quería y la morena así se sintió, la mirada que Quinn le dedicaba mientras lo hacían, la forma en que la tocaba era a lo que más podía aspirar.

Nunca se había sentido así con Quinn, ni siquiera cuando estuvieron juntas la primera vez en Nueva York. La madurez y todo lo que habían vivido le hacía sentir que eso era lo todo lo que necesitaba y lo que siempre había estado destinado a pasar. A la mañana siguiente a pesar de que Quinn se quería quedar en su propia piscina disfrutando de la privacidad, Rachel la arrastró a la playa. La morena fue a coger sitio y Quinn se acercó a uno de las cabañas/bar que había para cogerles un par de bebidas.

**-Deberías echarte crema-** le regañó Quinn al verla tumbada en la arena cuando llegó.

**-Es cierto, gracias-** admitió Rachel cogiendo la bebida antes de decir** -échamela por favor. **

**-¿Cómo?-** preguntó la rubia confusa.

**-Que no me he traído crema y como tú seguro que tienes… ¿Podrías echármela?-** pidió haciendo un puchero a su chica.

**-¿De verdad te has venido a la playa sin crema?- **preguntó la rubia en tono de regañina.

**-Yo estoy morena, no voy a quemarme como tú-** se burló Rachel riendo tumbándose boca abajo.

**-Vaya, gracias por apreciar el blanco de mi piel-** dijo la rubia fingiendo que se enfadaba.

**-Es broma, me encanta tu tono de piel pero me gusta más el mío porque no me quemo-** dijo Rachel dándole un dulce beso en la mejilla para que cediera un poco**- ¿me echas crema?**

**-No- **negó infantilmente Quinn.

**-¿Y ahora?-** preguntó la morena después de darle un beso esta vez en los labios.

**-Está bien-** terminó por aceptar sonriendo.

Con lo ajetreada que eran sus vidas normalmente era extraño estar tan tranquilas desconectada de todo lo que les rodeada. Un día en la playa, dando paseos, bañándose e incluso jugando a la pelota un rato en la orilla antes de comer en uno de los grandes chiringuitos que estaban en la misma arena fue todo lo que necesitaban para caer rendidas entre besos aquella noche.

A la mañana siguiente después del desayuno, Quinn que ya llevaba el bikini puesto quería quedarse en la piscina así que Rachel subió a cambiarse y a coger las cosas. Cuando bajó vio a su chica tumbada en una de las tumbonas al borde la piscina, bajo la sombrilla leyendo algo en su iPad, sonrió y se acercó a ella.

**-Te he echado de menos- **admitió la rubia nada más verla.

**-Solo he estado fuera media hora- **dijo la morena.

**-¿Te parece poco?-** preguntó Quinn sonriendo y rodeando su cintura acercándola hacia a ella. Rachel hizo un gran esfuerzo por controlarse allí delante de todos.

Dejó un beso en su mejilla y se sentó en la toalla correspondiente a su lado. Quinn la imitó sentándose a su lado y dejó caer su brazo sobre el hombro de la chica dejando un beso en la cabeza de Rachel y haciéndola sonreír. La miró a los ojos intensamente antes de añadir.

**-Esto me gusta más, ¿sabes que eres lo más bonito que hay aquí?- **dijo dulcemente la rubia sin dejar de mirarla.

**-Para-** le pidió Rachel.

**-¿Qué? ¿No puedo alagar a mi novia?**- preguntó la rubia sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara.

Rachel negó con la cabeza riendo completamente sonrojada y Quinn no podía apartar los ojos de ella, y sin pensarlo más rompió la distancia que las separaba y la besó dulcemente, despacio hasta que Rachel tiró de ella para acercarla más aún no dejando ni un centímetro entre sus cuerpos. La mano de la morena viajó a la parte baja de su espalda, apretando su trasero lo que hizo que Quinn emitiera un gemido durante el beso. Rachel lo notó y sacó fuerza de donde no la tenía para separarse. Quinn la miró desorientada.

**-Estamos rodeadas de gente- **le recordó Rachel.

**-Podemos irnos a la habitación- s**ugirió Quinn.

**-Acabamos de llegar, no vamos a irnos ahora-** dijo la morena segura.

**-Está bien, voy a bañarme entonces**- aceptó la rubia resignada.

Quinn caminó hacia el agua, la temperatura era bastante buena así que se metió y se sumergió completamente para mojarse entera. Le habría encantado volver a la habitación con Rachel para hacerle todo lo que no podía en la piscina rodeada de gente pero como la morena no había querido ahora estaba dándose un baño para enfriarse. Estaba pensando mirando al horizonte cuando unas manos la agarraron y tiraron de ella para dejarla frente a Rachel que la besó sin dudarlo.

**-Rach…- **dijo la rubia cuando consiguió separarse de los besos de su chica.

**-¿Qué pasa?-** preguntó riendo la morena.

**-He venido para refrescarme y alejarme de ti y si vienes y me haces estas cosas no lo consigo-** respondió la rubia.

**-Esta bien ya paro-** dijo la morena soltándola y dejando un poco de espacio entre ellas-** me encanta que no puedas resistirte a mis besos. **

**-No puedo resistirme a ti en general-** admitió Quinn sonrojada.

**-Eres adorable cuando te pones así- **dijo la morena dando un tierno beso en su nariz.

**-Te quiero- **dijo la rubia encogiéndose de hombros.

**-Y yo a ti, ¿qué quieres hacer hoy?-** preguntó la morena nadando a su alrededor.

**-Lo cierto es que me apetece explorar un poco la isla, algo de aventura-** respondió la rubia.

**-Mira quien se ha levantado aventurera hoy- **bromeó Rachel-** ¿qué has pensado?**

**-He visto que tienen excursiones al volcán, también hay clases de surf y submarinismo y unas rutas por la selva-** dijo la rubia.

**-Vaya, veo que lo tenías planeado-** dijo riendo Rachel.

**-Todo con tal de no mirar ese guión una vez más**- confesó la rubia.

**-Está bien, ¿qué te apetece hacer más?-** preguntó la morena.

**-El volcán y el surf me llaman la atención-** admitió Quinn.

**-Pues perfecto-** aceptó Rachel**- vamos a ello, no perdamos más el tiempo aquí en remojo. **

Salieron casi corriendo de aquella piscina entre risas por la idea que había tenido la rubia. Decidieron ir primero a la excurisón del volcán ya que en el hotel les habían dicho que iban a tardar un rato en llegar. Desde la cima del volcán donde las llevaron se podía ver toda la isla, lo que eran unas vistas espectaculares, además del propio volcán, era aquello era algo único y curioso y les hacía sentir pequeñas. Quinn no paró de hacer fotos y retratar todo lo que estaba viviendo, era una situación de en sueño y no iba a perder ni un minuto de ella. Rachel había decidido guardar su móvil después de una regañina de su novia minutos antes.

**-Ni se te ocurra-** dijo Quinn cuando vio a Rachel concentrada tomando una foto.

**-¿El qué?-** preguntó confusa.

**-Publicar esa foto en tu cuenta de cualquier red social-** le advirtió su novia.

**-No iba a hacerlo-** se defendió la morena no muy convincentemente.

**-Si publicas esa foto todo el mundo va a saber donde estamos y cualquier paparazzi a 100 km a la redonda vendrá-** explicó la rubia seriamente.

**-No iba a hacerlo-** volvió a mentir Rachel guardado su móvil para evitar tentaciones.

**-Por si acaso te lo recuerdo-** dijo la rubia**- no quiero fastidiar las vacaciones.**

Al final su excursión se prolongó más de lo previsto porque decidieron dar un paseo por una de ls rutas cercanas entre los grandes árboles por lo que no les dio tiempo a llegar para intentar surfear un poco así que decidieron que ese plan sería para el día siguiente. Después de una relajada cena de regreso en el hotel subieron a la privacidad de su habitación para estar sola descansando un rato. Salieron a la terraza donde Rachel se tumbó aprovechando la buena temperatura veraniega y la rubia se acurrucó junto a ella abrazándola. Estaban agusto, sin hablar cuando algo rondó la cabeza de la morena y no pudo evitar hablarlo.

**-Quinn- **la llamó la morena rompiendo el silencio.

**-¿Si?-** preguntó aún con los ojos cerrados apoyada sobre su chica.

**-¿Sabes si Emily estará mientras grabamos esta película?- **aquella pregunta reclamó toda su atención así que abrió los ojos inmediatamente y miró a su chica.

**-Lo último que supe es que su contrato era para las tres películas así que imagino que sí-** respondió la rubia lo más calmada que pudo a la pregunta de Rachel.

**-¿Y qué vamos a hacer?**- quiso saber la morena algo dudosa.

**-¿Qué quieres decir?-** preguntó confusa la actriz incorporándose.

**-¿No crees que será incómodo? Quiero decir es tu ex- **respondió Rachel como si fuera obvio.

**-Yo… bueno si supongo- **admitió la rubia aunque algo dudosa.

**-Entiende que me pueda molestar si se acerca a ti ya sabes- **admitió Rachel sin mirarla.

**-Se tendrá que acercar por cosas de la película pero nada más Rach-** dijo la rubia cogiendo su mano para tranquilizarla por su inseguridad en ese momento-** yo no voy a hacer nada, ni le voy a hacer más caso, estoy contigo y es todo lo que necesito. **

**-Pero… **-intentó decir la morena aunque las palabras no terminaban de salir de su boca.

**-¿Pero qué? ¿Qué te pasa?- **preguntó preocupada la rubia.

**-Yo también estoy contigo y es lo que necesito pero me alejado de Sam por ti-** le recordó Rachel.

**-Rach… ¿otra vez?-** preguntó la rubia algo molesta.

**-Es solo que me parece extraño que lo de Emily lo veas tan claro y yo lo tengo que aguantar y no lo entiendas con Sam- **protestó Rachel ahora a la defensiva.

**-Hasta en Hawaii me va a perseguir este tema-** dijo la rubia suspirando y dándole la espalda.

**-No lo he sacado para que nos peleemos-** se defendió la morena rápidamente que era lo último que quería en ese momento.

**-Lo sé, lo sé- **admitió la rubia**- pero es que es siempre igual. **

**-Entiende que no pueda evitar en un paralelismo con lo de Sam y Emily- **dijo la morena intentando relajar el ambiente.

**-Emily fue… fue un error, una relación rebote, pensaba que por estar con ella no pensaría en ti, me engañé a mi misma y ella salió herida por mi culpa-** dijo Quinn algo avergonzada recordando todo aquello**- quería estar contigo. **

**-Y yo contigo- **correspondió la morena sincera.

**-Si puedo le pediré disculpas, si quiere hablarme claro que lo aceptaré pero no voy a ser su amiga- **dijo seria la rubia.

**-¿Segura?-** preguntó la morena antes de seguir hablando sin esperar respuesta-** porque te conozco y lo que más odias en el mundo son los conflictos y llevarte mal con gente. **

**-Tienes razón, no me gustan pero no voy a hacer nada que te vaya a hacer daño-** dijo la rubia muy segura**- y sé que tener a Emily cerca no te sentaría bien, ¿me equivoco?**

**-No-** admitió la morena.

**-Así que no voy a dejar que pase unas ciertas lineas, te lo prometo- **dijo la rubia cogiendo su mano tiernamente.

**-Está bien-** aceptó la morena que se había relajado.

**-Igualmente cuando empiece todo el tema del rodaje y veamos como funciona podemos hablarlo ¿vale?-** propuso Quinn y la morena asintió con la cabeza-** si algo, cualquier cosa te molesta me lo tienes que decir. **

**-¿Podemos volver a tumbarnos?- **preguntó la morena que no quería seguir hablando de aquello.

**-Claro-** aceptó la rubia y ahora fue Rachel la que se abrazó a su chica.

**-No quería provocar mal rollo esta noche ni estas vacaciones pero es que me rondaba la cabeza ya sabes-** dijo la morena disculpándose sin mirarla.

**-Tranquila, ya sabes que prefiero que lo hablemos todo a que nos guardemos las cosas-** le dijo la rubia dejando un beso en su cabeza.

**-Me alegra que podamos hablar las cosas-** dijo la morena.

**-Y a mí-** admitió la rubia dejando un beso en su cabeza dando por finalizada aquella conversación.

No volvieron a tocar aquel tema, como había dicho Quinn si tenían esa conversación sería cuando volviera a empezar el rodaje y vieran como funcionaba todo. Al día siguiente esta vez si que tuvieron tiempo de ir a hacer surf, lo que había sido una experiencia única y sobre todo muy divertida a pesar de las caídas que se habían pegado más de una vez. Disfrutaron el resto de días en la isla, en aquella tranquilidad a pesar de que finalmente si las habían reconocido alguna que otra vez y les habían pedido una foto, pero por suerte nada de paparazzis alrededor. La rubia volvía de preguntar varias cosas en recepción y encontró a su chica mirando al atardecer con la mirada perdida en el balcón. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó por detrás dulcemente antes de hablar.

**-Sabes que tenemos que volver ¿verdad?**- dijo la rubia interrumpiendo aquel silencio.

**-Lo sé pero no me lo recuerdes-** protestó la morena.

**-Te lo recuerdo para que no sea tan duro la vuelta- l**e recordó riendo la actriz.

**-Va a ser duro y mucho- **admitió Rachel suspirando.

**-¿Por qué?- **preguntó curiosa la rubia.

**-Porque volvemos y tenemos que grabar y mientras la discográfica quiere sacar ya mi primer single y va a ser todo muy estresante y los fotógrafos y…**

**-Sh….- **la mandó Quinn a callar poniendo un dedo en sus labios** -me estás estresando antes de tiempo amor.**

**-Lo siento-** se disculpó sonrojada la morena.

**-Voy a echar de menos esto- **confesó Quinn.

**-Y yo, pero sobre todo tenerte para mí- **dijo la morena dándose la vuelta.

**-Creo que esa idea de mudarnos juntas no es una locura como creía antes- **dijo la rubia repentinamente aunque había pensado ya aquello los últimos días.

**-¿En serio?- **preguntó sorprendida Rachel por la declaración.

**-Lo he pesando y me he acostumbrado mucho a vivir contigo como para no dormir contigo cada vez que pueda- **confesó la rubia.

**-¿En tu casa o en la mía?**- preguntó riendo la morena.

**-Esa es la gran pregunta- **admitió la rubia**- adoro mi casa y tú la tuya.**

**-Lo sé**-admitió Rachel-** pero vamos a hacer una cosa, de momento nos quedamos en mi casa por cercanía al estudio y demás y cuando volvamos de grabar la película decidimos que hacer. **

**-Me parece una gran idea**- dijo ilusionada la rubia.

**-No puedo esperar a vivir contigo- **dijo la morena inocentemente.

**-Pero si ya casi lo haces- **le recordó Quinn.

**-Pero no completamente-** protestó la morena.

**-Yo tampoco puedo esperar a vivir contigo-** dijo la rubia dulcemente.

**-¿Te apetece un último paseo de noche por la playa, bajo la luna con tu chica para celebrarlo?-** propuso Rachel.

**-Sin dudar-** dijo la rubia cogiendo su mano y dejando llevar una vez por Rachel y sobre todo por sus sentimientos.

La morena la guió a la playa por donde dieron un largo paseo por la orilla del agua, dejando que sus pies de mojaran mientras reían y hablaban sobre lo ilusionadas que estaban por vivir juntas y sobre como iban a ser las cosas a partir de ese momento. Su avión era temprano a la mañana siguiente ya que les esperaban por delante numerosas horas de viaje así que muy a su pesar se dieron la vuelta y regresaron a la habitación supuestamente a dormir. Aunque una vez estuvieron en la cama entre risas y besos dormir fue lo que menos hicieron aquella noche para despedir aquel paraíso. La suerte fue que luego pudieron dormir gran parte del viaje y no se les hizo tan pesado, sin duda el único inconveniente de aquella magnífica isla era lo lejos que estaba de sus casas como para escaparse más habitualmente.

Cuando salieron del avión y caminaron sobre la terminal del aeropuerto no tardaron en aparecer los flashes directos hacia ella. El aeropuerto de Los Ángeles era uno de los más transitados sobre todo por famosos así que no fue raro que estuvieran allí esperando y las pillaran. La rubia agarró la mano de Rachel segura y la arrastró para hacerse paso entre los fotógrafos para llegar al coche que las llevaría de vuelta a casa.

**-Se acabó la tranquilidad-** dijo la rubia cuando entraron en el coche.

**-Vuelta a la normalidad- **admitió Rachel.

**-¿Podemos volver a Hawaii? Todo era tan relajado allí-** preguntó riendo Quinn.

**-De momento vamos a vivir juntas, ya hablaremos lo de mudarnos a Hawaii un poco más adelante- **respondió riendo la morena.

**-A Hawaii o a Pekín, no me importa mientras sea contigo- **admitió la rubia antes de besarla ya en la seguridad del coche.

* * *

><p><em>Y se acabaron las vacaciones de en sueño! Vuelta a la vida normal! =) <em>

_Nos vemos pronto! Leo todos sus comentarios y los agradezco =) _

_Un saludo! _


	42. Vuelta a la realidad

La vuelta a Los Ángeles implicaba que volvían a la realidad y con ella a sus trabajos. La película empezaba a grabarse en breve pero además Rachel tenía otros compromisos por lo que lo primero que hizo aquella semana fue quedar con Santana para ponerse al día sobre lo sucedido en su ausencia ya que le había dicho a la latina que ella se encargara de todo mientras estaba de viaje, confiaba plenamente en Santana para ello.

**-Bienvenida-** saludó la latina nada más ver a su amiga.

**-San, te echaba de menos- **dijo Rachel dándole un abrazo.

**-Y yo a ti- **admitió la latina sentándose frente a ella **-cuéntame, ¿qué tal Lima? ¿Que tal Hawai? Has estado muy desconectada y apenas hemos hablado desde la súper noticia. **

**-Necesitábamos estar fuera un tiempo después de eso-** respondió Rachel.

**-Bueno eso lo hablamos otro momento, ¿qué tal tu regreso triunfal a Lima?-** quiso saber su amiga.

**-Lo cierto es que Lima ha ido genial- **respondió la morena sonriente recordando esos días** -un poco raro al principio pero tener a Quinn allí lo hizo todo mas fácil. **

**-¿Fuiste al instituto?**- preguntó su amiga.

**-Sí y Mr Shue sigue tan adorable como siempre-** dijo riendo la cantante** -nos dejo cantar a Quinn y amo delante de los nuevos chicos. **

**-¿En serio?-** preguntó sorprendida** -¿la rubia ha vuelto a cantar?**

**-Si, fue un momento bastante bonito, nos trajo muchos recuerdos pero han sido unos días geniales, no los cambiaría por nada- **confesó Rachel aún con una sonrisa boba.

**-Y luego Hawaii-** le dijo Santana para devolverla a la realidad.

**-Oh dio mío San tienes que ir si o si-** dijo emocionada la chica** -si hubiéramos podido nos habríamos quedado allí eternamente. **

**-Intentaré organizar algo para las vacaciones con Britt a ver si es tan maravilloso como dices**- bromeó la latina.

**-Te lo aseguro- d**ijo la morena muy seriamente.

**-Está bien, esta bien- **aceptó riendo la latina.

**-¿Quieres ver fotos?- **sugirió Rachel sacando su móvil.

**-Claro-** aceptó la latina.

**-Te advierto que Quinn sale en muchas- **dijo Rachel casi sin pensar.

**-Tranquila, no hay problema-** dijo Santana con una sonrisa cómplice.

La latina observó como buena amiga todas las fotos que le enseñó Rachel y escuchó sus historias sobre las vacaciones, sin duda se lo había pasado bien y le alegraba verla así de ilusionada y feliz por eso odiaba ser ella la que le devolvería a la realidad con todo el tema del trabajo.

**-Bueno y ahora toca algo inevitable-** dijo Santana rompiendo el momento **-tenemos que hablar de trabajo. **

**-Adelante, te escucho-** dijo la morena sabiendo que también habían quedado para eso.

**-Tu agenda va a estar muy llena-** le advirtió su agente** -la discográfica esta de acuerdo en sacar el single en las próximas dos semanas si aun mantienes el que elegiste antes de ir. **

**-Lo mantengo-** afirmó segura la cantante.

**-Perfecto-** dijo la latina** -una vez salga el single tendrás varias entrevistas de radio, apariciones en televisión cantando y ese tipo de cosas. **

**-¿No me coincidirá con la película?-** preguntó extrañada la chica.

**-Sí, por eso casi todo será en fines de semana, ya sabes que los talk shows están pre-grabados la mayoría**- le recordó su amiga antes de seguir **-y los que sean en directo están ya casi compaginados con tu horario de la película. **

**-Vale, será intenso pero bien- **aceptó la chica.

**-Pues aún no has oído nada-** dijo riendo la latina.

**-Oh dios, cuéntame- **pidió Rachel.

**-El disco saldrá mientras estás grabando la película en localizaciones diferentes**- siguió explicándole su agente** -lo que significa que grabarán de lunes a jueves y de viernes a domingo haremos promoción al igual que con el single. **

**-Osea que tendré que volar casi todos los fines de semana- **dijo Rachel sabiendo todo lo que aquello implicaba.

**-Exacto y además tendrás firmas de disco en LA, Nueva York, Chicago y New Jersey-** añadió Santana.

**-Creo que para cuando acabe toda esta promoción habré muerto de cansancio-** admitió la morena.

**-Probablemente- **dijo Santana riendo.

**-Menos mal que Quinn y yo vamos a vivir juntas porque sino no nos veríamos nada-** soltó casi sin pensar.

**-Espera, ¿qué? ¿vivís juntas?- ** preguntó sorprendida Santana.

**-Lo decidimos en el viaje-** respondió la morena.

**-Vaya, que fuerte, eso no me lo esperaba-** dijo la chica.

**-Casi siempre estamos en casa de ella o en la mía, era lo lógico-** intentó explicar la actriz.

**-Me alegro por vosotras**- dijo Santana siendo sincera.

**-Eso no significa que tengas que dejar de venir a casa ni esas cosas ¿verdad?-** preguntó algo dudosa Rachel.

**-Puedes estar tranquila, no me lo iba a impedir- **dijo riendo Santana.

**-Así que lo que sea que hablarais aquella noche pareció funcionar-** dijo Rachel que quería saber si Santana le contaba algo de aquello.

**-Digamos que vamos por el buen camino-** admitió la latina.

**-Me hace feliz eso-** dijo Rachel más que sonriente.

**-No te me pongas romántica y sentimentaloide**- advirtió la latina. ** -¿te parece bien todo el tema del trabajo o quieres que cambie algo? **

**-Perfecto, intenso pero ya sabes que adoro trabajar-** aceptó la morena

**-Está bien, me encargaré de que todo esté en orden y te aviso para firmar estos días-** dijo la latina y la morena asintió con la cabeza-** dicho esto volvamos a lo importante, ¿cuántas horas has pasado en la playa? **

Volver a estar con sus amigos también era divertido aunque Rachel y Quinn habían notado claramente la presencia de fotógrafos más que antes en su vida, no les importaba. Estaban aprendiendo a soportar aquello juntas y que no les afectaran los comentarios o los constantes cotilleos sobre ellas en las revistas. Aquellos días aprovecharon para ir con su estilista a elegir los vestidos que se iban a poner para el estreno de la película de Quinn. Era algo realmente importante no solo para la rubia por ser la protagonista, sino porque era la primera vez que iban oficialmente a un evento como pareja y querían estar perfectas.

Después de mucho mirar las dos consiguieron la aprobación de la otra sobre que vestido iban a llevar. Rachel un vestido largo negro, con la espalda de encaje que se extendía hacia las costillas para que por delante también se viera. Largo de mangas y hasta los tobillos con algo de escote, ceñido le hacía un cuerpo espectacular en palabras de la propia Quinn. La rubia por otro lado había elegido otro tipo de vestido, también era largo pero era beige, en contraste a Rachel, de palabra de honor y suelto a partir de la cadera. A Rachel le había costado más de un minuto reaccionar cuando la vio salir con él puesto y ahí supo Quinn que había encontrado su vestido.

Kurt le había llamado para informarle de que él pensaba llevar a Los Ángeles unos días antes del estreno porque la echaba de menos y quería pasar tiempo con ella así que la rubia no podía esperar a ir a recogerle al aeropuerto. Estaba nerviosa con las gafas de sol en el interior para que no la reconocieran esperando a su amigo.

**-No me creo que estés aquí- **dijo Quinn dándole un abrazo a su amigo.

**-¿No puedo venir a ver a mi amiga?-** preguntó riendo Kurt.

**-Por supuesto pero es que te echaba tanto de menos- **admitió la rubia mientras caminaban hacia el coche.

**-Claro porque ahora prefieres destinos más paradisíacos que nuestra querida Nueva York**- se burló el chico.

**-No seas tonto- **protestó la actriz** -te echaba de menos. **

**-Es con cariño, yo también te echaba de menos- **dijo el chico.

**-Dame la maleta- **dijo la chica que la guardó en el maletero del coche de Rachel.

**-¿Vienes en el coche de Rachel?-** preguntó curioso.

**-Es el que estaba aparcado justo en la puerta cuando iba a salir- **respondió la rubia.

**-Que seriedad, vuestra relación es pública, os vais de viaje, os dejais el coche- ** volvió a burlarse Kurt.

**-Nos vamos a vivir juntas- **dijo Quinn casi sin pensar.

**-Os vais a… ¿qué?-** preguntó realmente sorprendido** -¿por qué no me lo habías contado?- **

**-Porque como sabía que venías quería decírtelo en persona- **dijo la rubia encogiéndose de hombros.

**-Así que a vivir juntas, gran paso- **dijo el chico pensativo.

**-Lo sé-** admitió Quinn.

**-¿Estás segura?- **preguntó algo preocupado.

**-Lo propuse yo así que… **

**-Vaya, quien iba a decir que ibas a proponerlo tú- **admitió riendo el diseñador.

**-Locura ¿verdad?-** dijo la rubia **-pero quería vivir con Rachel de verdad, nunca hemos estado tan bien como hasta ahora, ni la primera vez que estuvimos. **

**-Me alegro mucho por ti, solo quiero que seas feliz-** dijo su amigo.

**-Gracias- d**ijo Quinn que seguía conduciendo.

**-¿A qué hotel me llevas entonces?-** preguntó el chico.

**-¿De qué hablas? No te voy a dejar quedarte en un hotel- **protestó la rubia.

**-Pero si tú estás viviendo con Rachel-** le recordó su amigo.

**-¿Y qué?-** preguntó Quinn **-siempre te quedas en mi casa cuando vienes así que en mi casa que ahora comparto con Rachel es donde te vas a quedar. **

**-¿Y Rachel está de acuerdo con esto?**- preguntó con algo de reticencia el chico.

**-¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?- **dijo la rubia.

**-No sé, hasta ahora hemos coincidido un par de veces pero de ahí a dejarme vivir en su casa-** respondió Kurt.

**-Está completamente de acuerdo con que te quedes Kurt-** dijo seriamente la chica.

**-Está bien, está bien, me quedaré-** aceptó tras un largo minuto en silencio** -¿Y Blaine? **

**-¿Qué pasa con Blaine?-** preguntó la rubia.

**-¿El también se quedará con nosotros?-** quiso saber Kurt.

**-Claro, llega el mismo día del estreno ¿verdad?- **dijo la rubia.

**-Sí- **afirmó Kurt.

**-Perfecto, sin problemas, os quedáis los dos-** dijo Quinn más que sonriente.

**-Te recuerdo que en su último encuentro Blaine fue el que dijo lo Sam delante de Mercedes-** le recordó su amigo.

**-Lo sé pero eso no va a afectar a nada, relájate Kurt, no va a pasar nada- **insistió la rubia.

**-Está bien-** aceptó el chico finalmente sin poner más pegas.

Quinn condujo un par de minutos más hasta llegar a casa de Rachel. Aparcó el coche y fue a la puerta, donde llamó al timbre ya que se había olvidado de las llaves. La morena acudió corriendo porque imaginaba que sería su chica que ya había regresado. La recibió con un beso en cuanto abrió y luego se dirigió a Kurt.

**-Hola, bienvenido-** saludó la morena nada más abrir la puerta.

**-Hola Rachel-** saludó Kurt con un tímido abrazo **-gracias por dejarme quedarme aquí. **

**-Un placer Kurt, sin ningún problema- **dijo Rachel sin borrar su sonrisa.

**-Bonita casa, me gusta la decoración-** dijo siguiendo a Rachel hasta el cuarto de invitados.

**-Gracias- **dijo la morena.

**-Esta es tu habitación Kurt- **anunció Quinn cuando llegaron** -si necesitas cualquier cosa nos lo dices. **

**-Gracias- **dijo el chico.

**-¿Queréis que salgamos esta noche a cenar?**- propuso la morena a los dos.

**-Por mí vale- **aceptó el chico después de compartir una mirada con Quinn.

**-Genial-** dijo la rubia dándole algo de espacio** -estaremos abajo. **

Quinn cogió la mano de Rachel mientras regresaban al salón antes de volver a preguntarle a Rachel lo que ya le había preguntado varias veces hasta aquel momento.

**-¿Estás segura de que estás cómoda con esto?- **preguntó la rubia conforme se alejaban del cuarto.

**-Ya te he dicho que si Quinn- **respondió Rachel.

**-El viernes llega Blaine y le he dicho a Kurt que se puede quedar también con nosotras- **confesó la actriz.

**-En serio amor, no me importa para nada, estamos viviendo aquí las dos y es tú casa y son tus amigos, así que me parece bien que se queden- **dijo una más que encantadora Rachel.

**-Gracias Rach- **dijo dándole un tierno beso a su chica.

Esperaron en el salón a que Kurt bajara y se uniera a ellas en cotillear sobre el nuevo reality al que Quinn se había enganchado por culpa de Rachel. Aquella noche fueron a cenar los tres solos y aunque podría haber sido un desastre lo cierto es que no lo fue. Kurt y Rachel reían, bromeaban e incluso hablaron de futuros encuentros, de ir a Nueva York y esas cosas lo que hacían que Quinn no borrara la sonrisa de su cara entre ellos. Rachel había echado de menos a Kurt y el chico no podía negarle a Rachel lo feliz que hacía a su mejor amiga y sobre todo que volviera a ser esa chica con la que vivía cuando se mudó a Nueva York.

Al día siguiente Rachel había quedado para comer con Kitty, llevaba tiempo sin verla y la actriz le había escrito unos días atrás preguntándole como estaba así que le había propuesto quedar y ponerse un poco al día sobre todo lo que había ocurrido en sus vidas ese tiempo.

**-Hola- **dijo la morena lanzándose a abrazar a su amiga.

**-Hola Rachel-** saludó Kitty nada más verla.

**-Cuanto tiempo-** admitió la chica.

**-Lo sé, te has pegado unas buenas vacaciones-** bromeó la rubia.

**-Queríamos huir de todo el revuelo por la noticia de lo de Quinn y yo, ya sabes-** intentó explicar la morena.

**-Lo entiendo- **dijo la actriz **-lo cierto es que me alegré cuando salió la noticia. **

**-¿Por qué?- **preguntó curiosa Rachel.

**-Porque no creo que nadie deba vivir una relación a escondidas por el que dirán-** respondió Kitty.

**-Tienes razón-** admitió Rachel después de pensarlo un poco** -no voy a esconder que estoy con Quinn, de hecho vamos a vivir juntas.**

**-¿En serio?-** preguntó sorprendida.

**-Sí, esto va en serio y casi siempre estamos juntas así que es lógico-** explicó la cantante.

**-Somos adultos, es normal y si es lo que queréis me alegro mucho por vosotras-** dijo Kitty.

**-Gracias- **dijo Rachel.

**-Yo también tengo algo que contarte aunque no sé si debería- **anunció la rubia.

**-¿Qué ha pasado?-** preguntó la morena.

**-Yo… estoy saliendo con alguien-** dijo por fin Kitty.

**-¿Si? Que bien, ¿estás feliz?**- quiso saber Rachel más que sonriente por la noticia.

**-Mucho, llevamos poco saliendo pero nos conocemos desde hace tiempo- **contó la actriz.

**-Estoy intrigada, ¿puedo conocerlo?- **dijo Rachel siendo cotilla.

**-Lo cierto es que… **

**-¿Lo conozco?-** preguntó sorprendida la chica.

**-Es Sam Rachel- **dijo por fin Kitty tras un suspiro.

**-¿Sam? ¿Sam Evans?- **reaccionó algo extrañada **-vaya… eso no me lo esperaba. **

**-Yo… ¿te molesta?- **quiso saber su amiga algo preocupada.

**-Claro que no- **dijo Rachel rápidamente **-es solo que en otra circunstancia me habría enterado hace bastante por él porque lo hablábamos todo y se me hace raro saber de su vida así por ti. **

**-Ya… él también te echa de menos- **dijo Kitty algo triste** -de hecho podría decirse que estamos juntos en parte gracias a ti.**

**-¿A mí?- **preguntó sorprendida la chica.

**-Desde que nos conocemos siempre has estado con las bromas de que pase algo entre nosotros-** le recordó Kitty.

**-Cierto-** admitió Rachel** -siempre le había dicho a Sam que eras una gran partido.**

**-Gracias-** dijo riendo Kitty **-cuando os dejasteis de hablar Sam estaba más triste y pasamos tiempo juntos y una cosa llevo a la otra… y sabes. **

**-Vaya, me alegro que algo bueno entonces saliera de no hablarnos-** dijo la morena sonriente.

**-Gracias-** dijo Kitty sonrojada por todo aquello** -piensa en positivo, puede que algún día salgamos los cuatro. **

**-Está difícil-** admitió Rachel.

**-¿Y lo aceptas? Quiero decir, Sam era tu mejor amigo y entiendo que Quinn no lo pueda ver pero no sé… ¿no luchas por él?-** quiso saber Kitty algo dudosa.

**-Kitty… esto es más complicado de lo que parece-** dijo Rachel algo cansada de aquel tem**a -Sam era mi mejor amigo pero Quinn es mi mejor amiga, mi alma gemela, la persona que me completa y eso no lo voy a cambiar por nada del mundo **

**-Es tú decisión-** dijo la rubia.

**-Mira entiendo la postura de Quinn, yo ahora tengo que volver a grabar la película y ver a su ex todos los días y no me hace nada de gracia así que entiendo lo de Sam a pesar de todo-** le explicó Rachel.

**-Vale vale- **aceptó Kitty** -solo que no quiero que a nosotras nos afecte el hecho de que yo esté con Sam. **

**-Tranquila Kitty, eso no nos va a afectar, somos amigas pase lo que pase-** le prometió la morena.

**-Me alegra oírlo- **dijo Kitty ya más tranquila **-y ahora qué te parece si me enseñas alguna foto de ese paraíso en el que dice que has estado. **

Rachel sacó su móvil y le enseñó las fotos del viaje y le contó lo maravilloso que había sido todo. Kitty le contó que estaba buscando nuevos trabajos y alguna que otra cosa sobre Sam. La morena regresó aquella tarde a su casa cansada porque no había parado en dos días y además por fin asimilando el hecho de que Kitty y Sam estuvieran juntos y ella no se hubiera enterado antes. Llegó a casa y Quinn estaba leyendo algo en el sofá así que se acercó a dejarle un profundo beso de saludo y fue a la cocina a por un poco de agua.

**-¿Qué tal tu comida con Kitty?**- preguntó la rubia desde el sofá.

**-Bien bien-** respondió Rachel algo dudosa.

**-¿Ha pasado algo?-** preguntó Quinn que la conocía demasiado bien para identificar sus tonos.

**-Lo cierto es que me ha contado algo que no esperaba-** dijo Rachel sentándose junto a ella en el sofá.

**-¿Puedo saberlo?- **preguntó la rubia.

**-Kitty está saliendo con Sam-** confesó por fin Rachel.

**-Vaya, eso no me lo esperaba- **admitió Quinn.

**-Lo mismo dije yo- l**e contó Rachel.

**-¿Te ha molestado?- **preguntó algo confusa Quinn por la actitud de su chica.

**-¿Qué? Claro que no Quinn-** dijo la morena a la defensiva **-¿por qué piensas eso?**

**-No sé, es que estás rara, has respondido dudosa**- dijo la rubia inocentemente.

**-No veas cosas donde no las hay Quinn-** advirtió Rachel elevando la voz.

**-No estoy viendo nada Rachel, eres tú la que ha reaccionado a la defensiva- **dijo Quinn defendiéndose.

**-Porque tú me has preguntado si me molestaba eso-** protestó Rachel.

**-Ahora eres tú la que ve cosas donde no las hay- **respondió la rubia.

**-Claro para variar será mi culpa- d**ijo Rachel dolida.

**-Perdón, no quería interrumpir… yo… volveré arriba- **dijo Kurt cuando bajó las escaleras y las pilló en medio de aquella discusión.

**-No te vayas Kurt**- dijo Rachel** -nosotras ya no tenemos nada más que hablar. **

**-Rach…. **

**-¿Qué ha pasado?-** preguntó el chico cuando estuvieron solos.

**-Lo que siempre pasa Sam- **respondió Quinn con un suspiro.

**-¿Otra vez?-** preguntó confuso su amigo.

**-Es que Sam está saliendo con Kitty, la amiga de Rachel que salía en la serie-** le contó la rubia.

**-Sé quien es- **dijo Kurt ** -¿y qué pasa porque esté con ella? **

**-No pasa nada, yo me alegro por ellos pero es que Rachel estaba rara y le he preguntado si estaba bien con ello y ahí ha empezado todo-** le explicó la rubia.

**-¿Le has preguntado porque de verdad le has visto rara o porque necesitabas asegurarte de que no le ha molestado que Sam estuviera con otra chica?- **quiso saber su amigo.

**-Claro que lo he hecho porque la veo rara- **protestó Quinn.

**-Pues entonces ve y habla en condiciones con ella- **le aconsejó su amigo -**dejaros de tonterías de una vez. **

**-Lo sé, ahora vengo- **dijo la rubia.

Quinn se calmó un minuto antes de salir al patio trasero. Rachel estaba sentada en el porche mirando al horizonte así que se acercó a ella poco a poco aunque la chica no se había inmutado.

**-Rach…**

**-No me apetece hablar Quinn- **dijo la morena cortante.

**-Entonces me vas a escuchar-** dijo Quinn sentándose a su lado.

**-Está bien- **aceptó la morena resignada.

**-No he visto cosas porque sé que no las hay- **comenzó a decir la rubia después de ordenador las palabra en su cabeza **-te he preguntado porque de verdad te he visto rara al pronunciar el nombre de Sam, sé que no sientes nada por él pero creo que hay algo que no me estás diciendo y por eso te ha apenado en parte que esté saliendo con Kitty a pesar de que se que te alegras por ella. **

**-Lo que me molestas es enterarme por Kitty y no por él porque ya no somos amigos-** confesó por fin Rachel.

**-Oh… eso-** dijo la rubia.

**-Sí, eso Quinn, como has dicho no siento nada por él-** reafirmó la actriz.

**-Lo sé**- admitió la rubia sin saber que más decirle **-yo… siento lo de Sam Rach… yo…**

**-Quinn no digas nada, acepté esta situación, te quiero a ti, no te cambiaría por nadie en el mundo de verdad**- dijo la morena mirándola a los ojos.

**-Te quiero Rach-** dijo la rubia ya completamente rendida a ella.

**-Y yo a ti amor-** correspondió la morena dándole un beso.

**-Kurt ven aquí, te conozco lo suficiente para saber que estás espiando- **dijo Quinn riendo cuando se separaron.

**-Que bonito, me alegra de que lo hayas arreglado-** dijo el chico saliendo junto a ellas.

**-Cotilla-** le dijo la rubia.

**-Si me dejáis quedarme en vuestra casa os aguantáis con las consecuencias- b**romeó el chico.

Aquella noche estaban los tres tumbados en el salón, viendo un película de la televisión. Rachel descansaba en los brazos de Quinn, ya completamente reconciliadas cuando el diseñador pensativo calló en algo que ninguna había pensado.

**-El estreno va a ser muy divertido- **dijo de repente Kurt.

**-¿Por qué?- **preguntó curiosa Rachel.

**-Porque vamos nosotras, Kurt con Blaine- **dijo la rubia **-Britt que traerá a Santana, Artie que está invitado por el director**

**-Una mini reunión del Glee Club**- intervino Kurt.

**-Algo así- **dijo riendo Quinn.

**-¿No te importa que venga Santana?- **preguntó la morena rápidamente.

**-Ya sabes que no Rach-** respondió la rubia dulcemente.

**-Parece que las cosas van bien por aquí- **se burló el diseñador.

**-Poco a poco y con educación y tiempo las amistades se pueden recuperar si se hacen las cosas bien- **le recordó la rubia.

**-Míranos a nosotras ¿no?-** fue ahora Rachel la que bromeó.

**-Míranos-** dijo Quinn sonriendo antes de darle un dulce beso.

* * *

><p><em>Nueeevo capítulo =D En el próximo será el estreno de la peli de Quinn y algunas conversaciones inesperadas van a ocurrir! <em>

_Volveré pronto! Lo prometo! Un saludo! _


	43. Estreno

Por si un estreno no era suficiente locura para una actriz arreglándose aquel día era más locura aún. Estaban Rachel, con su equipo de estilista, maquillador, peluquero en una habitación de la casa y Quinn con su respectivo equipo en otra habitación. Además por si fuera poco Blaine y Kurt estaban quedándose en casa así que también estaban dando vueltas entre toda aquella locura. Rachel y Quinn se levantaron temprano aquel día para desayunar juntas en el jardín a solas, antes de que su casa se convirtiera en un ir y venir de gente. Rachel descansaba sobre Quinn con su café en la mano disfrutando el sol cuando una duda le asaltó.

**-¿San y Britt van a hacer la alfombra roja?-** preguntó la morena inquieta.

**-No, prefieren entrar directamente al teatro**- respondió Quinn.

**-¿Y Kurt y Blaine?- **volvió a preguntar.

**-Ellos sí-** afirmó la rubia -ya sabes los dos son famosos y quieren lucirse.

**-¿Artie?-** preguntó por tercera vez.

**-Supongo que también**- respondió la rubia.

**-¿Yo?**- preguntó Rachel por último.

**-Tú por supuesto que vas a hacer la alfombra roja- r**espondió segura Quinn que dudó un momento por su pregunta **-¿o no quieres?**

**-Claro que quiero, sabes que adoro los alfombras rojas, era una broma- **respondió la morena rápidamente.

Les había llevado más de una conversación tomar la decisión sobre que hacer con la alfombra roja aquella noche. El que eran pareja ya lo sabía todo el mundo por lo que ahora tenían la opción de pasear como tal y posar para las fotos, o podían hacerlo por separado o incluso que Rachel entrara directa

**-No sé por qué os quejáis las actrices por tener que pasar tantas horas arreglándoos-** dijo Kurt observándolas a las dos desde el marco de la puerta donde estaba apoyado**- llevais desde hace horas con una copa de champagne en la mano. **

**-Oye yo nunca me he quejado por esto**- protestó Rachel-** es más me gusta, es como nuestra propia fiesta. **

**-Y yo como buena novia me he adaptado a sus costumbres**- dijo riendo la rubia.

**-Eres adorable-** dijo Rachel antes de acercarse para darle un beso a su chica.

**-Nada de besos-** intervino Matt el maquillador de Quinn**- estais ya las dos maquilladas, alejaros. **

**-Pero no es justo-** intentó protestar Quinn.

**-No os vais a morir si no estáis pegadas un rato-** se burló Kurt.

**-Rachel, ven aquí, tenemos que seguir**- la llamó su estilista.

**-Voy- **gritó Rachel antes de mirar a Quinn-** te quiero y te veo cuando esté lista, no me eches de menos. **

**-Tengo champagne, no lo haré-** se burló Quinn mientras la veía irse.

**-Sois lo más amoroso que he visto-** dijo Kurt riendo y acercándose a la rubia.

**-Blaine y tú no os quedáis atrás-** dijo la rubia mientras la peinaban**- ¿dónde está metido?**

**-Aunque te parezca mentira está con Rachel mientras la arreglan- **respondió el chico.

**-¿En serio?-** preguntó sorprendida la rubia.

**-Hemos juntado a las dos personas más adictas a Broadway del mundo así que tienen bastante para hablar- **dijo riendo el chico.

En la otra habitación de la casa, efectivamente estaba Rachel terminando de arreglarse con su equipo y Blaine. El chico estaba casi listo, solo le faltaba ponerse la camisa y la pajarito así que decidió pasar un rato con la anfitriona de la casa y ponerse al día. Aunque no se habían visto desde su último encuentro en Nueva York, que no salió del todo bien, estaba más que informado de su relación con Quinn y sus mejoras con Kurt sobre todo esos últimos días.

**-Gracias por dejarnos quedarnos aquí Rachel**- agradeció el chico.

**-Un placer Blaine**- dijo la chica- podéis venir cuando queráis.

**-Creo que Kurt vendrá más que yo, ya sabes como es Broadway-** le recordó el actor.

**-Lo sé, lo recuerdo- **dijo con una sonrisa melancólica.

**-¿Alguna vez piensas en volver a Broadway?- **preguntó curioso Blaine**- ya sé que ahora estás con el disco y eso pero… ¿algún día?**

**-No sé Blaine-** respondió sincera-** ahora estoy con Quinn y ella tiene la mayor parte de su trabajo aquí y no quiero una relación con cada una a un lado del país, ya sabes que eso no funciona. **

**-Una pena, me habría gustado estar en una obra contigo- **admitió el chico.

**-Quizás algún día, si las dos queremos volver a Nueva York-** dijo con una media sonrisa.

Las chicas terminaron de arreglarse y se encontraron completamente listas en el salón de casa. Las dos se quedaron mirándose largo rato por lo guapa que iba la otra sin decir nada, hasta que Kurt había roto aquel silencio haciendo alguna broma que no les importó. Lo único que quería hacer Quinn era coger a Rachel, darle mil besos y no soltarla pero su maquillaje y la cantidad de fotos que iban a hacerle minutos después se lo impedía. Sacaron sus móviles y no dudaron en hacerse mil fotos juntas, con Kurt, con Blaine, con sus equipos de maquillaje hasta que el coche que les llevaría al estreno llevó a la puerta de la casa. Quinn agarró la mano de Rachel y se subió al coche. Fueron en silencio la mayor parte del tiempo hasta que la rubia sabía que estaban a punto de llegar que fue cuando los nervios le comenzaron a invadir.

**-¿Lista?-** preguntó Quinn claramente nerviosa.

**-¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto?-** preguntó la morena al ver a su chica así.

**-Sí, mucho**- dijo segura la rubia** -espera, ¿estás dudando tú?**

**-¿Qué?-** se defendió Rachel** -claro que no.**

**-Quiero decir que entiendo que dudes, es un paso muy grande que posemos juntas como pareja en la alfombra roja-** admitió la actriz.

**-No dudo amor, te lo aseguro-** dijo Rachel sonrient**e -pero estoy nerviosa, como has dicho es un gran paso. **

**-Entonces lo hacemos ¿no?**- volvió a preguntar Quinn.

**-Sí-**afimró Rachel segura cogiendo la mano de la rubia.

**-Juntas-** dijo la rubia al sentir el contacto.

**-Siempre- **dijo Rachel dulcemente intentando calmarla más aún.

**-Hemos llegado**- anunció el conductor.

**-Déjame respirar un segundo-** pidió Quinn a su chica.

Quinn respiró profundamente y salió de aquel coche lo más calmada que pudo y Rachel tras ella. Quinn se reunió con su publicista para hablar con ella antes de que le tocara salir a posar para las fotos y Rachel se acercó a Santana que también estaba allí esperándola.

**-¿Estás segura de esto?- **preguntó la latina dudosa.

**-Sí-** afirmó segura.

**-Está bien, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, eres experta en estas cosas- **dijo riendo Santana.

**-Posar con Quinn y esquivar todas las preguntas posibles- r**espondió Rachel.

**-Exacto-** afirmó Santana.

**-Nos vemos dentro San-** se despidió la morena antes de volver a su sitio.

La morena se reunión con Quinn minutos después que ya esperaba su turno para salir a posar. Sus compañeros ya estaban en la alfombra roja por lo que la próxima sería ella, respiró profundo y le regaló una sonrisa a Rachel antes de soltar su mano e irse. Rachel esperó pacientemente a que la publicista de Quinn le dijera que ya podía unirse a ella. Primero posó sola ya que no paraban de gritar su nombre pero no tardó ni un minuto en ir al encuentro de su chica, rodeándola inmediatamente por la cintura.

**-¿Estás bien?- **preguntó la rubia mirando con ternura a Rachel.

**-Sí-** afirmó segura la morena **-¿tú?**

**-Contigo a mi lado no puedo estar mejor**- le susurró a su oído Quinn para que nadie le leyera los labios.

**-Te quiero Quinn-** dijo la morena en su oído con una gran sonrisa.

**-Y yo**- dijo dejando un dulce beso en su mejilla lo que provocó más gritos por parte de los fotógrafos.

Recorrieron la alfombra roja juntas sin soltarse, cuando por fin llegaron a una zona tranquila donde ya no eran el centro de atención pudieron respirar tranquilas.

**-Vaya locura**- dijo la morena.

**-Ha ido bien- **admitió la rubia.

**-Sí, ha ido muy bien-** dijo dejando un suave beso en su mejilla.

**-Aunque ha sido el camino más largo de mi vida- **dijo riendo Quinn señalando la alfombra roja.

**-Espera, espera, ¿ese es Sam?- **preguntó Rachel cuando se giró y vio al rubio en la alfombra roja.

**-Eso parece-**dijo Quinn fijándose para ver si era él **-y va con Kitty. **

**-¿Qué hacen aquí?-** preguntó Rachel confusa.

**-Supongo que les habrá invitado alguien**- respondió Quinn girándose e ignorando a los chicos.

**-Esto no va a ocasionar problemas ¿verdad?- **preguntó Rachel algo asustada.

**-Claro que no, tranquila- **dijo la rubia dulcemente dejando un beso en su mejilla y cogiéndola de la mano.

Se quedaron allí hablando con el resto de actores que iban llegando y esperando el siguiente paso que todo estreno tenía, la charla con la prensa. Kurt y Blaine se habían unido a ellas unos minutos después, los chicos también habían causado sensación y no era de extrañar si consideraban lo guapos que iban con los trajes a juego diseñados por Kurt.

**-Tengo que hablar con la prensa- **dijo la rubia cuando su agente la llamó.

**-Te veo dentro**- respondió Rachel con una sonrisa.

**-Puedes quedarte conmigo**- sugirió la rubia.

**-Te aseguro que no me quiero separar de ti pero si voy ya sabes sobre que te van a preguntar**- explicó la morena**- y quiero que hoy sea sobre ti y tu película.**

**-Tengo que adorarte**- dijo Quinn antes de darle un beso**- ahora nos vemos. **

Rachel se despidió de su chica y entró con Kurt y Blaine al teatro. Quinn se reunión con su publicista y fue hacia la zona de prensa con el resto de sus compañeros. Cuando estaba con Matt, el coprotagonista no había problema porque todas las preguntas eran sobre ellos y sobre la película, curiosidades, qué esperaban… pero cuando se quedaba sola con algunos reporteros fue inevitable que el tema de Rachel saliera y le hicieran alguna pregunta.

**Periodista**: después de la exclusiva sobre Rachel y tú todos nos quedamos sorprendidos, esta noche habéis venido juntas, ¿quiere eso decir que confirmáis vuestra relación?

**Quinn:** Rachel y yo estamos muy felices juntas, el resto pertenece a nuestra vida privada.

**Periodista**: los fans parecen haberse vuelto locos con Rachel y tú e incluso os han puesto un nombre de pareja: Faberry, ¿qué te parece?

**Quinn:** es gracioso, me alegra ver que por fin vivimos en una sociedad donde puedes querer a quien quieras y no ser juzgado constante por ello.

Quinn tuvo que aguantar alguna que otra pregunta antes de poder huir al interior del teatro junto a su chica que la esperaba ya en sus asientos en uno de los mejores sitios. Le dio un tierno beso como si llevara horas sin verla y luego se dejó caer en la butaca junto a ella.

**-¿Sabes que tenemos un nombre?-** preguntó la rubia riendo.

**-¿De qué hablas?-** preguntó confusa la morena.

**-Tú y yo, al parecer somos Faberry-** le contó la chica**- Por Fabray y Berry. **

**-Es muy tierno-** admitió la morena riendo**- que sepas que ya hemos conseguido todo en Hollywood si tenemos nombre de pareja. **

**-Eso parece-** dijo riendo Quinn cuando las luces del teatro de apagaron**- va a empezar. **

**-¿Nerviosa?- **preguntó Rachel.

**-Un poco- **confesó la chica mirando al frente.

La morena cogió su mano tiernamente y no la soltó en toda la película, miraba atenta a la pantalla, dándose cuenta de lo buena actriz que era y lo diferente que era el papel que estaba interpretando. Cuando la proyección terminó Rachel no tuvo tiempo de decirle nada a su chica porque la gente de su alrededor no paraba de hablarle y felicitarla. No fue hasta que abandonaron el teatro e iban camino de la fiesta cuando por fin puso coger a Quinn y tener un momento a solas con ella.

**-Amor- **dijo Rachel buscando las palabras adecuadas.

**-¿Qué pasa?-** preguntó Quinn algo preocupada.

**-Esa película es absolutamente perfecta- **dijo por fin Rachel con una gran sonrisa **-tú has estado perfecta.**

**-Entonces ¿te ha gustado? ¿lo dices de verdad y no porque seas mi novia?**- preguntó insistentemente nerviosa.

**-Lo digo completamente de verdad, te lo prometo- **aseguró la cantante **-estoy segura de que esta película te va a dar mucho éxito. **

**-No sabes lo que significa para mí que tú digas eso-** dijo la rubia.

**-No soy crítica de cine ni nada de eso pero me alegra- **bromeó la morena.

**-Quería hacerte sentir orgullosa**- admitió sonrojada bajando su mirada.

**-Lo estoy**- dijo segura Rachel**- pero no hoy, lo estoy siempre, eres la mejor actriz que he visto en mi vida.**

**-No exageres- d**ijo riendo Quinn**- eso es porque soy tu novia. **

**-No Quinn, hablo en serio- **dijo la morena seriamente**- eres increíble, llevas la actuación en ti, te sale natural. **

**-Tú también eres muy buena Rachel- **dijo la rubia.

**-Pero no como tú, no sabes lo que yo me esfuerzo, cuando grabábamos juntas me pasaba horas haciendo las escenas en mi casa para no fastidiarlas porque sabía que tú las ibas a haber a la primera- **confesó Rachel.- **tienes un talento que tiene poca gente y eso te va a hacer llegar muy lejos y ganas muchos premios. **

**-¿De… de verdad piensas eso?- **preguntó la rubia.

**-Claro que sí- **afirmó segura -**te mereces todo lo bueno que te pase Quinn. **

**-Te quiero tanto- **dijo Quinn rodeándola por la cintura olvidando el mundo a su alrededor.

Desgraciadamente para ellas tuvieron que volver a la realidad y lo hicieron porque Santana y Britt pasaron a su lado haciendo alguna broma al respecto y se unieron a ellas en el camino a la fiesta. La rubia no paró de recibir felicitaciones en toda la noche y todo el mundo quería acercarse a hablar con ella así que Rachel se hizo a un lado y le dio espacio para que disfrutara aquel momento, ya tendrían ellas tiempo de celebrarlo en casa. Pasó mucho tiempo con Santana, Britt, Blaine y Kurt, debía de reconocer que aquello parecían los viejos tiempos y le gustaba. También había pasado bastante rato hablando con Kitty cuando la rubia se había acercado a hablarle sin la presencia de Sam cerca por supuesto. Quinn andaba de un lado para otro, hablando con gente o yendo a la barra a por alguna que otra copa de vino por lo que en uno de los viajes no fue raro que se chocara con alguien en aquella fiesta.

**-Perdona, no te había visto-** dijo un chico cuando chocó contra alguien por ir mirando hacia el otro lado.

**-No pasa nada… Sam-** dijo la rubia cuando vio con quien se había chocado.

**-Ho…hola Quinn, lo siento, no te había visto-** saludó el chico sorprendido.

**-No pasa nada, tranquilo-** dijo la rubia quitándole importancia.

**-Enhorabuena por la película, es realmente buena y tú haces un gran papel- **dijo Sam claramente nervioso.

**-Gracias- **agradeció la rubia notando la tensión entre ellos.

**-Supongo que debería irme**- dijo el chico ya pasando a su lado.

**-Sam- **le llamó la chica cuando Sam ya se estaba alejando** -espera. **

**-¿Si?-** preguntó el chico girándose.

**-¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?- **pidió casi en un impulso la actriz.

**-Eh…. claro- **aceptó algo extrañado Sam y se acercó de nuevo a Quinn** -¿qué pasa?**

**-Echas de menos a Rachel ¿verdad?-** preguntó casi sin pensar la rubia.

**-¿A qué viene esto Quinn?-** preguntó el chico sin entender nada de lo que estaba pasando en ese momento.

**-Solo respóndeme-** pidió la actriz.

**-Claro que la echo de menos Quinn, era mi mejor amiga-** respondió siendo lo más sincero que pudo.

**-Ella también te echa de menos- **dijo Quinn con una medio sonrisa.

**-En serio, Quinn, no ayudas, ¿a qué viene esto?-** volvió a preguntar el actor.

**-Me siento culpable ¿Vale?- **admitió por fin la rubia tras un suspiro** -me siento culpable de que por mi culpa no seas amigos, ni os contáis cosas **

**-Quinn te estaba buscando- **dijo la morena acercándose a ella y reparando quien estaba a su lado-**Sam. **

**-Hola-** saludó el chico.

**-¿Todo bien aquí?- **preguntó Rachel mirándolos a los dos extrañada.

**-Sí, solo hablábamos- **respondió la rubia seriamente.

**-En serio?- **preguntó desafiante Rachel.

**-He sido yo el que ha venido a decirle lo buena que es la película- **respondió rápidamente Sam sorprendiendo a ambas.

**-Oh claro-** dijo Rachel.

**-Ya me iba-** dijo el rubio antes de despedirse** -me alegra de verte Rachel. **

**-Lo mismo digo Sam-** dijo la morena viéndolo alejarse-** ¿de qué iba eso?**

**-Ya te lo ha dicho, ha venido a decirme que le ha gustado la película y eso**- respondió la rubia escondiendo el motivo de su conversación.

**-Está bien-** aceptó la morena.

**-¿Para qué me buscabas?**- preguntó la actriz.

**-Estábamos hablando sobre quedar mañana todos antes de que Kurt y Blaine se vayan-** informó la morena mientras cogía su mano para llevarla con el resto.

**-¿Todos?- **preguntó confusa.

**-Nosotras, Britt y San y Kurt y Blaine-** respondió la chica.

**-¿Están dispuestos todos a sentarse en la misma mesa?**- preguntó ahora sorprendida.

**-Llevamos toda la noche juntos-** informó la morena**- tú estabas ocupada convirtiéndose en una estrella por eso no te has dado cuenta.**

**-Rach… lo siento no quería dejarte sola pero ya sabes como es esto**- se disculpó la rubia.

**-Eh no te disculpes no era un reproche**- dijo rápidamente la morena**- era una broma, sé como es esto y no te preocupes por mí. **

**-Gracias por comprenderlo**- dijo la rubia dulcemente- así que se llevan bien.

**-Bueno ya sabes… Britt nunca se ha dejado de hablar con ellos-** le recordó la chica**- y Santana… ya sabes que Kurt y ella han tenido una relación de amor odio toda la vida, eso no ha cambiado. **

**-Oh dios, recuerdo cuando vivíais juntos- **dijo riendo la rubia**- un minuto se insultaban y al siguiente estaban llorando juntos. **

**-Así que digamos que no les resulta tan raro volver a llevarse bien**- admitió Rachel.

**-En tal caso me parece genial la cena de mañana- a**ceptó la rubia.

**-¿Quién ha dicho que era una cena?**- preguntó riendo la morena.

**-Te aseguro que nos quedan aquí unas horas, no vas a querer levantarte mañana antes del medio día- **respondió riendo Quinn.

Quinn pudo pasar el resto de la noche más tranquila junto a sus amigos y su chica, si alguien le hubiese dicho el día que audicionó para aquella película de ciencia ficción que su vida iba a llegar a ese momento después de muchos altos y bajos en el camino no se lo creería y por ello estaba disfrutando de cada segundo de su vida.

**-Las cosas te van muy bien y te van a ir mejor después de esta película- **admitió Santana una vez que se quedaron solas.

**-No me puedo quejar hasta ahora-** admitió Quinn.

**-¿No quieres cambiar de representante?-** bromeó la latina.

**-Creo que es mejor que aún no mezclemos amistad y trabajo-** respondió riendo la latina.

**-Aún… me lo tomaré como en un futuro entonces-** respondió Santana.

**-No te ilusiones- **advirtió Quinn en broma.

**-Si fuera representante de las dos me sería más fácil combinar vuestras horarios y eventos para que pasarais más tiempo juntas**- dijo la latina con perspicacia.

**-No vale darme en mis puntos débiles-** confesó Quinn.

**-Solo digo la verdad- **dijo riendo Santana-** sé que ahora viene un tiempo complicado con vuestros horarios y toda la promoción de Rachel.**

**-Lo cierto es que sí, va a ser intenso para ella, no va a tener mucho tiempo libre-** admitió Quinn algo triste.

**-Necesito que la apoyes en esto Quinn-** le pidió la latina.

**-¿Qué quieres decir? Claro que la apoyo-** dijo ofendida la rubia.

**-Conozco a Rachel y adora trabajar pero te adora más a ti y si tú no la apoyas en esto va a estar todo el día pidiencome que cancele cosas o cambie horarios para que pueda pasar tiempo contigo- **le explicó la latina.

**-No voy a dejar que Rachel perjudique su carrera por mí-** dijo Quinn aún dolida.

**-¿Segura?**- la retó Santana.

**-¿Qué quieres decir?-** preguntó la rubia.

**-Ya le pediste una vez que no ser fuera a LA por ti- **le recordó la latina.

**-Eso era distinto Santana-** protestó la rubia.

**-¿Qué me dice que no le pedirás que no se vaya de gira y se quede contigo?-** preguntó la chica.

**-Porque es diferente Santana, somos más maduras estamos en otro punto de nuestra relación y además no le pediría a Rachel eso, sé lo que significa para ella**- dijo la rubia.

**-Tranquila rubia, no quiero que te tomes esto a mal-** dijo la latina-** solo quería que supieras la influencia que tienes en Rachel. **

**-Lo sé, ella también la tiene en mí- **le recordó Quinn.

**-Solo quería pedirte comprensión y otra cosa-** dijo tímida la latina.

**-Dime- **dijo la rubia.

**-Si le pasa algo házmelo saber, es demasiado orgullosa y cabezota para reconocer si está agotada o sí está enferma- **dijo Santana.

**-Claro- **aceptó la rubia**- es adorable que te preocupes así por Rachel San.**

**-Es mi mejor amiga Quinn-** admitió la latina- **y piénsate lo tel representante. **

**-No has cambiado, no puedes mostrar sentimientos durante más de dos minutos sin añadir alguna broma**- dijo riendo la rubia.

Rachel se acercó a ellas para cotillear pero la conversación estaba más que terminada así que se tuvo que conformar con alguna broma de la latina antes de que las dejara solas.

**-¿Todo bien?-** preguntó la morena.

**-Nunca ha estado mejor- r**espondió antes de darle un largo beso.

* * *

><p><em>En el siguiente capítulo Rachel estrena su single y... quizás se limen asperezas en algunas amistades ;) <em>

_Nos vemos pronto! Un saludo! _


	44. Empty Handed

Quinn fue la primera en despertar la mañana siguiente al estreno de su gran película. Se giró y vio a una profunda Rachel dormida a su lado. Apartó el pelo de su cara y dejó un beso en su mejilla antes de salir de la cama. Habían llegado tarde pero ella ya no tenía más sueño así que decidió ir a hacerse un café. Intentó no hacer ruido para no despertar tampoco ni a Kurt ni a Blaine, la casa estaba realmente silenciosa y eso le traía paz. Se sentó en el jardín con su taza de café en las manos sin borrar la sonrisa de la cara al pensar en todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Cogió su iPad y comenzó a ver la cantidad de fotos y noticias que ya inundaban la red. Guardó más de una en la que salía junto a Rachel, en especial estaba enamorada de la que salía diciéndole algo al oído y ella sonreía, esa foto era adorable pero sobre todo para ella porque es la única que sabía lo que se estaban diciendo. Siguió pasando fotos y leyendo críticas hasta que se encontró con una foto de Sam y Kitty y no pudo evitar pensar en lo ocurrido la noche anterior con el chico y su conversación. Se quedó pensativa un largo rato antes de tomar una decisión. Se puso una rebeca y salió de la casa para cruzar la calle, aquello era una locura pero necesitaba resolver una duda que tenía desde la noche anterior. Llamó al timbre y esperó pacientemente una respuesta.

**-Quinn- **dijo Sam sorprendido al verla allí cuando abrió.

**-No me cierres la puerta por favor-** pidió la rubia.

**-Está bien- **aceptó el chico curioso** -¿qué quieres?**

**-¿Podemos hablar un momento?**- pidió la actriz.

**-Pasa-** aceptó Sam tras pensarlo durante un largo minuto.

**-Gracias por cubrirme las espaldas anoche delante de Rachel diciendo que eras tú el que me había buscado-** dijo Quinn en cuanto estuvo dentro de la casa.

**-De nada-** dijo Sam.

**-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-** preguntó por fin Quinn revelando el motivo de su visita.

**-Porque vi la mirada y el tono de Rachel, la conozco, si llega a saber que me habías pedido hablar conmigo os habríais peleado**- respondió Sam siendo sincera.

**-¿Y por qué lo impediste?- **preguntó aún más curiosa la chica.

**-Porque no quiero que os peléis- **le explicó el chico **-nunca he visto a Rachel tan feliz ni radiante como cuando está contigo así que pelearos implica que ella lo pasa mal, ¿para qué iba a querer eso?**

**-¿Para torturarme por ser tan mala persona?-** sugirió la chica.

**-¿Tú? ¿Mala persona?-** preguntó riendo el modelo **-no lo eres Quinn, nunca lo has sido, no está en tu naturaleza. **

**-Pero por mi culpa Rachel y tú no sois amigos-** dijo Quinn agachando su cabeza.

**-Eso no te hace mala persona, te hace humana, es razonable que me odiaras y todo eso-** dijo el chico siendo lo más maduro que podía dada la situación.

**-Me siento como una estúpida- **admitió Quinn dejándose caer en un sofá.

**-¿Por qué?-** preguntó el chico sentándose a su lado.

**-Por ser celosa y haberme puesto así y casi obligarla a dejar de hablarte- **dijo escondiendo su cara entre sus manos -**claramente echas de menos a Rachel y ella a ti. **

**-No te tortures más Quinn-** le dijo el rubio amablemente.

**-Es que yo no soy así, no me gusta decirle a la gente lo que puede o no hacer, no me gusta tener que prohibir cosas-** admitió la rubia.

**-Un segundo-** dijo el chico cuando sonó su teléfono y vio el número, descolgó y habló durante un par de minutos**- lo siento Quinn pero tengo que irme es kitty, es importante. **

**-Claro, claro- **aceptó la chica levantándose para irse.

**-Puedes venir cuando quieras y terminamos esta conversación-** sugirió el chico.

**-Claro, hasta pronto Sam-** se despidió Quinn.

**-Quinn- **la llamó antes de que saliera**- no te sientas mal, de verdad, hiciste lo que cualquiera con sentimientos habría hecho. **

**-Gracias Sam-** dijo la rubia-** nos vemos. **

**-Nos vemos Quinn-** se despidió el chico viéndola salir.

Quinn volvió a cruzar la calle para regresar a su casa. Cuando entró se encontró con una dormida Rachel que se rascaba los ojos y caminaba hacia ella.

**-¿Dónde estabas?-** preguntó aún con la voz ronca **-ya iba a llamarte.**

**-He salido a dar un paseo- ** respondió la rubia mintiendo -**estabas muy adorable dormida no quería despertarte. **

**-No me gusta despertar sin ti-** protestó infantilmente la morena.

**-Lo siento- **dijo Quinn cogiendo su mano y dándole un beso** -ven, te haré el desayuno.**

La rubia le sirvió una taza de café a su chica y se rellenó la suya, hizo unas tostadas y se lo llevó todo al jardín para disfrutar de donde estaba antes pero ahora con su chica. La rubia le enseñó a Rachel las fotos que había guardado. Kurt y Blaine no tardaron en aparecer aún en pijama para saludarlas.

**-Buenos días-** dijo el diseñador dejándose caer en uno de los sofás.

**-Hola- **saludaron ambas a la vez.

**-¿Cómo está la gran estrella?- **preguntó su amigo riendo.

**-No me puedo quejar- **admitió la rubia.

**-Imagino que ya habrás leído todas las críticas y noticias al respecto ¿verdad?- **dijo Blaine que estaba tumbado en la hamaca.

**-Lo cierto es que sí-** admitió la rubia**- y hablan muy bien de la película, de Matt y de mí. **

**-Te lo dije- **dijo Rachel riendo-** presiento que mis premios van a ser acompañados muy pronto. **

**-Ojalá-** admitió la rubia imaginándolo.

**-Eso espero porque pienso venir a todas las fiestas que te inviten-** dijo riendo Kur**t- aquí en Hollywood saben organizarlas muy bien. **

**-Y tan bien, mi dolor de cabeza lo corrobora-** protestó Blaine.

**-Blaine, tómate una pastilla y vete a dormir- **dijo la morena.

**-¿Me la das?- **preguntó el chico casi en un ruego.

**-Claro ven-** le dijo poniéndose de pie y dejando solo a Kurt y Quinn en el jardín.

**-Aún me parece raro verles así- a**dmitió Kurt.

**-Hay amistades que no puedes romperse pase lo que pase-** dijo pensativa la rubia.

**-Alguien se ha levantado filosófica hoy**- se burló su amigo.

**-No seas tonto**- protestó la rubia.

**-Lo que hiciste anoche fue muy valiente- d**ijo repentinamente el chico **-confirmar así tu relación con Rachel. **

**-No quería seguir conteniéndome, quería que estuviera ahí para mí y yo quiero estar ahí para ella como cualquier pareja- **dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

**-Lo sé pero eso no quita que no sea valiente, ya sabes como es la sociedad de hoy día, por algún motivo piensas que una pareja de homosexuales merece más atención que otra**- le recordó el chico**- y vais a ser noticia y os van a preguntar y esas cosas. **

**-No me importa- **dijo la chica.

**-Mientras sepas mantener lo pies en la tierra toda irá bien-** aconsejó su amigo.

**-Kurt yo… tengo que hablar contigo de algo- **confesó la rubia pensativa.

**-Dime- **pidió el diseñador.

**-Ya he mandado a tu chico a dormir-** dijo Rachel saliendo de nuevo al jardín.

**-Está mayor, ya no aguante ni una fiesta- s**e burló el chico.

**-¿De qué estábamos hablando?-** preguntó la morena volviendo a su lugar junto a Quinn.

**-De nada en especial, solo comentábamos la de famosos que había anoche**- dijo rápidamente Quinn mirando a Kurt.

**-Sí, estaba criticando sus vestidos, ya sabes cosas de diseñador-** dijo el chico siguiendo la corriente a su amiga.

Kurt miró extrañado y algo preocupado a su amiga por haber cambiado de tema en el momento de la aparición de Rachel, sin duda lo que fuera que quería decirle tenía que ver con Rachel y no quería que se enterara. No tuvieron tiempo de hablar más del tema porque se pasaron el día los cuatro por Los Ángeles comiendo y visitando algunos sitios porque los chicos se iban a la mañana siguiente bastante temprano. Las chicas como no tenían trabajo aquel día los llevaron al aeropuerto para despedirse de ellos. Blaine y Rachel se alejaron a recoger las tarjetas de embarque y dejaron por fin a los dos amigos solos.

**-¿Está todo bien?- l**e preguntó a su amiga tras darle un abrazo.

**-Sí, sí, no te preocupes- **respondió la rubia.

**-¿Estás segura? Ayer parecía que querías decirme algo-** le recordó el chico.

**-Sí pero da igual eran tonterías mías- **respondió quitándole importancia.

**-No me convences rubia- **protestó el diseñador**- sí quieres hablar ya sabes que solo tienes que llamarme. **

**-Lo sé, gracias-** dijo la rubia dándole otro abrazo.

**-Listo, ya tenéis los billetes y podéis embarcar- **anunciaron Rachel y Blaine cuando llegaron hasta ellos.

**-Supongo que toca despedirse- **dijo Kurt dándole un abrazo a la morena-** gracias de nuevo por estos días Rachel.**

**-Un placer Kurt-** dijo la chica sonriente**- espero que vengas pronto otra vez. **

**-No lo dudes-** dijo rápidamente Blaine.

**-Si os tomáis un fin de semana libre veniros a Nueva York- d**ijo el diseñador.

**-Lo tendremos en cuenta- **aceptó la morena.

**-Tú con tu agenda llena no hagas muchos más planes- **le recordó la rubia**- deberíais iros o vais a perder el avión.**

**-Está bien, aguafiestas-** protestaron los chicos antes de despedirse finalmente**- hasta pronto chicas. **

**-Les voy a echar de menos-** confesó Rachel.

**-No vamos a tener mucho tiempo para echarles de menos-** dijo la rubia suspirando.

**-¿Estás bien?- **preguntó mirando a su chica fijamente.

**-Sí, claro, solo estoy cansada**- respondió la rubia.

**-Pues vamos a casa entonces-** dijo dulcemente Rachel tirando de su mano hacia fuera.

Quinn no le había mentido, estaba cansada al fin y al cabo ella se había levantado bastante antes que el resto y no habían parado de hacer cosas en todo el día anterior así que ese día no se movieron del sofá y disfrutaron tanto la compañía de la otra como las horas sin hacer edad. Al día siguiente Rachel ya volvía al trabajo ya que tenía detalles que ultimar con su discográfica y Quinn se unió al resto del reparto de la película para hacer varias entrevistas en cadena para la promoción de su película. Aquel día fue intenso pero el resto también lo fueron, maldecían profundamente no tener tiempo para pasar juntas en sus últimos días en LA antes de marcharse a rodar a Chicago que era la primera ciudad donde tenían estudios para la película. cuando llegó el viernes Rachel estaba realmente nerviosa, su primer single como cantante salía al público y esa misma noche cantaría en un famoso programa de televisión como presentación. No paraba de darle vueltas a la casa cuando Quinn apareció corriendo para buscarla.

**-Rach, Rach- l**a llamó emocionad**a- escucha la radio.**

'Y aquí tenemos una de las canciones más esperadas en los últimos meses, la actriz Rachel Berry nos presenta su single debut en el mundo de la música 'Empty handed', primera canción de su álbum 'Louder' que saldrá a la vente en las próximas semanas, os dejamos con la canción'

_If I came to you empty handed _

_Abandoned ocean _

_With nothing at all _

_And if I came to you empty handed _

_Searching for pieces _

_After the fall _

_All I've ever known is how to hide a secret _

_But I'm tired of going on without believing _

_And love is not illusion, love illuminates bright _

_If I fell into you, would it be close enough _

_If I finally let you in, would you show me what love is _

_If I had nothing to give _

_If you came to me empty handed _

_I'll bring the ocean to bring you home _

_And if you came to me empty handed _

_I'll find the pieces to make you fall _

_If I fell into you, would it be close enough _

_If I finally let you in, would you show me what love is _

_If I had nothing to give _

_If I am a promise _

_Would you let me break again _

_I would be your congress, and I will only let you ban _

_All I've ever known is how to hide a secret _

_But I'm tired of going on without believing _

_And love is not illusion, love illuminates bright _

_If I fell into you, would it be close enough _

_If I finally let you in, would you show me what love is _

_If I had nothing to give _

**-Oh dios, aún no me lo creo- **dijo la morena cuando acabó la canción.

**-¿Ese es el single?**- preguntó la rubia sorprendida**- ese no es el que me dijiste.**

**-Lo sé, quería que fuera una sorpresa-** confesó la morena-** quería ver tu cara cuando lo escucharas por primera vez, la he elegido por un motivo especial.**

**-Me encanta esa canción Rach, es mi favorita del disco-** dijo la rubia entendiendo lo que quería decirle.

**-Confío en tu gusto y tu talento para hacerme famosa- **bromeó Rachel.

**-Eres adorable- d**ijo la rubia dulcemente.

**-Que emoción-** dijo la morena de nuevo.

**-¿Cómo te sientes escuchándote en la radio?-** preguntó la rubia.

**-Es… no sé explicar la sensación-** admitió Rachel.

**-Esto es el principio de algo grande- **dijo Quinn dándole un profundo beso**- ¿puedo ir contigo a la actuación de esta noche?**

**-¿Quieres venir?- **preguntó sorprendida.

**-Sí- **respondió la chica sonrojada**- me hace ilusión verte cantar en vivo. **

**-Por supuesto, puedes venir siempre que quieras a por mis actuaciones-** dijo la morena sonriente.

Aquella tarde volvió a ser una fiesta en casa de las chicas, las apariciones en televisión podían considerarse casi igual de trabajosas que las alfombras rojas aunque esta vez la única que tenía que arreglarse era la morena. Rachel se quedó completamente arreglada desde casa excepto por su vestido que se lo pondría en el plató directamente. Quinn condujo a los estudios junto a su chica donde se encontraron con Santana, la latina estaba allí tanto como representante como amiga. La morena terminó de arreglarse y se hizo un par de fotos con la latina y su chica antes de que la llamaran para estar a punto de salir. Las chicas se despidieron de ella y se colocaron tras las cámaras para tener una mejor visión de lo que sería la entrevista. Rachel salió acompañada de un gran aplauso y comenzó la entrevista que estaba llevando más que bien.

**Presentadora: **hemos sabido hace poco que en tus años más jóvenes estabas en el Glee Club y ganaste numerosos premios antes de probar Broadway y a la actuación, por lo que no te ha debido ser muy difícil dar el cambio de la actuación a la música.

**Rachel: **lo cierto es que no, desde que tengo tres años he cantado por lo que volver a mis raíces y dedicarme a cantar y tener mi propio disco es un sueño echo realidad.

**Presentadora:** y vaya sueño porque no sé si te lo han dicho pero tu single ya está número uno de ventas en tan solo unas horas.

**Rachel: **estás de broma.

**Presentadora: **te aseguro que no, mira- dijo poniendo la imagen en la pantalla para que Rachel viera que era cierto.

**Rachel: **oh dios mío.

**Presentadora: a** mí no me sorprende, he escuchado la canción y es preciosa, es lógico que la gente quiera tenerla, ¿te costó decidir que fuera el primer single?

**Rachel: **lo cierto es que al principio tenía pensada otra canción pero luego me di cuenta de que esta canción tenía un gran significado para mí y que sin duda me iba a traer suerte.

**Periodista: a**sí que no es una canción cualquiera.

**Rachel: **no, creo que cualquiera que esté enamorado puede entender perfectamente lo que letra de la canción transmite.

**Presentadora: **podemos decir entonces que estás enamorada.

**Rachel:** mucho- dijo completamente sonrojada después de dirigir su mirada hacia donde estaba su chica.

**Presentadora:** sin duda Quinn Fabray es muy afortunada, el otro día en el estreno de su película pudimos ver la buena pareja que hacéis.

**Rachel: g**racias, yo también soy afortunada de tenerla a ella.

**Presentadora: **volviendo a tu disco ¿mostrará el disco más aspectos de tu vida? ¿quiero decir es un disco personal con el que te identificas?

**Rachel: **por supuesto, no habría hecho este disco si de verdad no me identificara con cada una de las palabras que canto. Algunas canciones hablan de mi relación actual, otras son de problemas pasados, ya sabes… pero me identifico con todo en algún momento de mi vida.

**Presentadora: **es genial, sin duda eso nos hace tener más ganas de escucharlo, ¿qué te parece si nos cantas el single?

**Rachel: **me parece una gran idea.

La morena se levantó y fue a colocarse en el escenario junto a la banda para empezar a cantar. Tras las cámaras seguían la latina y Quinn sin perderse ni un movimiento de lo que ocurría.

**-Está radiante-** dijo Santana mientras Rachel cantaba.

**-Sin duda, ya sabes lo bien que se le da esto- **le recordó la rubia.

**-Me refería en general, no solo hoy cantando- **confesó la latina-** ahora puedo decir que los años que pasasteis alejadas Rachel no era ni la sombra de lo que es ahora. **

**-Yo tampoco era completamente yo- **admitió la rubia.

**-Siento lo que te dije el otro día sobre que le pidieras que dejara el trabajo**- se disculpó la representante.

**-No te preocupes, era lógico que pensaras eso, ya había pasado-** dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros.

**-Igualmente estuvo fuera de lugar, lo siento-** repitió la chica.

**-Todo bien**- dijo Quinn dando por finalizado aquel tema.

Fueron al camerino cuando Rachel terminó de cantar y la esperaron allí a que regresara pacientemente. Cuando entró Santana que era la que estaba más cerca de la puerta le dio un gran abrazo.

**-Esa es mi chica, lo has hecho genial-** dijo la latina.

**-Gracias, he pasado muchos nervios- **admitió Rachel.

**-La actuación ha ido muy bien, la entrevista también y estás número 1 en ventas-** le recordó su amiga**- felicidades, esto va muy bien y ahora os dejo para que lo celebréis solas. **

**-Gracias Santana-** dijo Rachel dándole otro abrazo.

**-Nos vemos chicas-** se despidió la latina.

**-Has llevado muy bien esa entrevista-** dijo la rubia cuando estuvieron solas acercándose a rodearla por la cintura.

**-He sido sincera- r**espondió Rachel.

**-Te quiero con locura, lo sabes ¿verdad?-** preguntó mirándola fijamente.

**-Y yo a ti amor- **respondió Rachel dándole por fin un beso.

* * *

><p><em>Aunque algunos me odiaran por hacer que la rubia vaya a hablar con Sam me aprece una muestra completa de confianza que a la rubia ya no le imoprte que sean amigos :) <em>

_Nos vemos pronto! =D las cosas seguirán su curso y arreglandose poco a poco! _


	45. No seas tan cotilla

Después de una semana más de promoción de Rachel de un lado a otro del país, con entrevistas en radio, televisión, actuaciones y demás compromisos por fin se encontraban las dos en Los Ángeles terminando su maleta para dirigirse al aeropuerto y mudarse por un tiempo a Chicago a grabar la nueva película. Les esperaban unos meses intensos por delante pero esperaban ser capaces de llevar todo aquello bien.

El primer día de grabación en Chicago fue algo incómodo en el momento en el que Emily apareció en el rodaje. Rachel y Quinn compartieron una mirada llena de dudas cuando la vieron pero no comentaron nada al respecto, sin embargo la chica no estaba tan dispuesto a mantener el silencio tanto como ellas. Solo aguantó tres días antes de encontrarse a solas con Quinn para decirlo lo que ya no podía contener más.

**-Rachel y tú, pareja, quien lo iba a decir-** atacó irónicamente la chica.

**-Emily no empieces- **advirtió Quinn.

**-Yo no empiezo nada, lo hiciste tú cuando decidiste que podías usarme-** le recordó la chica.

**-No te usé Emily, me gustabas cuando estaba contigo-** se defendió la rubia.

**-Daba igual que te gustara, no era Rachel y eso ya había condenado nuestra relación-** dijo de mala gana la morena.

**-Mira siento no haber tenido mis sentimientos completamente claros cuando empezamos pero no quería usarte, te lo aseguro-** dijo la rubia.

**-Me alegro de que lo dejáramos porque sino estoy segura que me habrías puesto los cuernos con ella en este rodaje-** atacó de nuevo la morena.

**-No digas eso Ems**- protestó Quinn.

**-No me llames Ems, no tienes ya derecho a llamarme así- **la retó la chica.

**-¿Algún problema?- **preguntó Rachel que acababa de aparecer al lado de Quinn.

**-Vosotras- **respondió la chica.

**-Mira no quiero tener problemas en este rodaje así que mejor que no te acerques a nosotras-** advirtió la morena**- y ahora si nos disculpas nos vamos.**

**-Adiós- **se despidió la rubia dejándose arrastrar por la mano de Rachel.

Quinn se dejó guiar por la mano de Rachel por todo el rodaje hasta que la morena la llevó al interior de su trailer para estar solas y así poder hablar tranquilamente con su chica después del incidente con su ex minutos antes.

**-Gracias por venir al rescate-** dijo la rubia dulcemente cuando entraron.

**-De nada, he visto el odio con el que te miraba y no he podido quedarme a un lado-** explicó la morena sentándose y arrastrándola sobre sus piernas.

**-Tiene derecho a estar así supongo, le hice mucho daño**- admitió la rubia algo confusa agachando la cabeza avergonzada.

**-¿Estás bien?- **preguntó Rachel levantando su barbilla para mirarla.

**-Me siento mal por haberlo usado como ella dice, no quise hacerle daño, tendría que haber intentando aclararme antes de estar con ella- **confesó Quinn- **sabes que no soy así, no me gusta llevarme mal ni pelearme con la gente. **

**-Lo sé amor- **dijo Rachel acariciando su mejilla dulcemente**- todos cometemos errores y sé que tú no querías hacerle daño pero tienes que dejarlo pasar, ella no quiere estar en tu vida y sinceramente yo tampoco la quiero en la nuestra. **

**-Está bien-** aceptó Quinn-** intentaré no tener más problemas con ella en el rodaje. **

**-Así me gusta-** dijo la morena sonriendo**- y ahora anímate y vamos a cenar juntas. **

**-No sé si me apetece Rach… no estoy muy de humor-** admitió la rubia.

**-No seas tonta amor, vamos las dos solas a cenar, te despejarás y hará que no pienses más en eso-** prometió Rachel.

**-Pero…**

**-Déjame mimarte- **pidió la morena.

**-Está bien- **aceptó por fin Quinn sonriendo.

Aquella noche Rachel consiguió su objetivo y distrajo a Quinn lo suficiente para que se le olvidara todo lo sucedido, no era difícil, la rubia estaba completamente enamorada de su chica y centrarse en ella podía hacer que se le olvidara el resto del mundo. El rodaje continuó durante un par de días más antes de que la morena muy a su pesar tuviera que volver a sus compromisos laborales en lo que a su carrera musical respectaba. Su disco por fin salía completo y tenía que ir a la primera de firma de discos de su vida en Nueva York, además de una serie de entrevistas y programas de televisión que haría mientras estuviera en la ciudad. Rachel estaba terminando de recoger sus cosas cuando Quinn corrió a abrazarla por detrás dulcemente.

**-No me eches mucho de menos este fin de semana- **dijo la morena dulcemente cuando la sintió.

**-De hecho este fin de semana voy a estar entretenida-** le contó la rubia cuando se giró para mirarla.

**-¿Y eso?**- preguntó la morena curiosa.

**-Mercedes me ha llamado porque mañana da un concierto aquí- **respondió su chica.

**-¿Vas a ir?-** preguntó Rachel.

**-Por supuesto**- afirmó la actriz.

**-En tal caso pásalo muy bien y disfruta del tiempo sin mí- **dijo Rachel sonriendo y dandole un tierno beso.

**-Aún así te echaré de menos- **admitió Quinn.

**-Y yo a ti-** dijo la morena**- pero ahora tengo que irme o llegaré tarde. **

Rachel se hizo de toda la fuerza de voluntad que pudo para salir de allí y no tirar a su chica sobre la cama y despedirse como debía. A Quinn le partía el corazón no estar junto a su chica para aquel acontecimiento pero ella sí debía rodar mientras que Rachel estuviera fuera porque así lo había establecido el estudio para no tener que perder días de rodaje. La rubia hizo lo que mejor hacía para distraerse, trabajar mucho, estudiar el guión y por fin el sábado por la noche cuando tenía libre, ir al concierto de Mercedes y esperarla a la salida para irse a cenar junto a ella. Su amiga la recibió con un gran abrazo nada más verla, llevaban tiempo sin verse por los compromisos laborales de ambas. Fueron a cenar a un restaurante mientras se ponían al días de su vida acompañadas por una copa de vino. La rubia estaba pasándoselo realmente bien pero había un tema que necesitaba solucionar desde hace tiempo así que cuando se quedaron en silencio degustando sus platos Quinn decidió que era el momento.

**-Rachel no se habla con Sam-** soltó por fin la rubia.

**-¿Por qué?-** preguntó curiosa su amiga.

**-Por mi culpa- **respondió la chica** -tuve más de un ataque de celos y al final provocó que se alejaran para que Rachel y yo no tuviéramos problemas. **

**-Es lógico, lo entiendo-** dijo su amiga comprensivamente.

**-Ya pero… es que, ya sabes-** dijo la rubia dudosa.

**-¿Por qué presiento que te pasa algo más?-** preguntó riendo Mercedes antes de dar un sorbo a su copa de vino.

**-Creo que fue un error, Rachel y Sam son mejores amigos, sí cometieron un error y se acostaron-** vio la mirada de Mercedes y se corrigió** -sí durante mucho tiempo lo sé Mercedes.**

**-Sinceramente, me sorprendió que le perdonaras eso-** dijo su amiga.

**-El amor está por encima de eso, Rachel y yo hemos pasado por muchas cosas y yo también me acosté con gente cuando no estaba con ella-** le dijo la rubia- **evidentemente me molestó más el hecho de que fuera Sam pero al final del día lo que me importa es que me eligió a mí. **

**-Ya pero…-** intentó protestar la chica.

**-Tú también has estado con otra gente- l**e recordó Quinn**- sabías el día que dejaste a Sam que esto podía pasar, que podía estar con cualquier modelo y enamorarse.**

**-Lo sé pero es que fue con Rachel- **le recordó la cantante.

**-Pero ahora no es Rachel, ahora está con Kitty y es serio, lo sé de primera mano- **dijo siendo dura la rubia**- ¿la odiarás a ella por eso? **

**-No, si Sam la ha elegido a ella yo no tengo nada que decir, hace mucho que no estoy con él y es mayor para tomar sus decisiones, son muchos años y ha superado lo nuestro-** dijo la cantante.

**-Entonces ¿por qué no eres capaz de perdonar a Rachel pero sí a él?-** preguntó la rubia confusa.

**-La estás defendiendo porque es tu chica- **protestó Mercedes.

**-No es solo eso, yo también he estado mucho tiempo enfadada con los dos pero he entendido muchas cosas desde entonces-** dijo la rubia.

**-¿Cómo qué?-** preguntó curiosa la cantante.

**-El otro día hablé con Sam y Rachel no sabe nada-** le contó a la cantante.

**-¿Por qué hablaste con él?**- preguntó confusa Mercedes.

**-Evito que Rachel y yo nos pelearemos mintiendo por mí-** explicó la actriz.

**-Sam siempre ha sido muy bueno-** le recordó la cantante.

**-Lo es, eso no puedo negarlo-**admitió la rubia suspirando** -me di cuenta de que es su mejor amiga y lo único que quiere es que ella sea feliz y no me odia por alejarle a su mejor amiga, lo cual es realmente sorprendente.**

**-Bastante...**

**-Quiero decir que sé que toda situación es complicada pero no quiero que esto siga así Mercedes, todas estas peleas y tensiones sin sentido son muy cansinas- **dijo la rubia.

**-Lo sé Quinn, creéme, pero hay muchas cosas que… **

**-No te pido que les perdones ni mucho menos-** dijo rápidamente la rubia-** solo que lo pienses. **

**-No necesito pensarlo- **dijo la cantante.

**-Venga ya Mercedes-** protestó Quinn.

**-No es lo que crees- **dijo rápidamente la morena.

**-¿Entonces?- **preguntó la actriz confusa.

**-Sam y Rachel vinieron a hablar conmigo como ya sabrás- d**ijo la chica y Quinn asintió con la cabeza**- fue muy valiente lo que hicieron y he pensado en eso durante mucho tiempo, lo que me has dicho solo ha confirmado lo que ya pensaba.**

**-¿Qué es?-** preguntó la rubia sin terminar de entender aquello.

**-Que todos ahora os lleváis bien y salís juntos, y vivís a unas manzanas de distancia... todos habéis hecho las paces incluida tú con Santana y Sam cosa que era impensable hace años-** dijo con cierto tono de burla en su voz **-y yo no quiero ser menos, Sam ha rehecho su vida con Kitty y yo lo acepto, le dejé ir y pagué las consecuencias, de hecho yo también estoy conociendo a alguien así que no quiero seguir alejada de vosotros chicos. **

**-No sabes cuanto me alegro oír eso-** dijo la rubia lanzándose a dar un gran abrazo.

**-Así que supongo que poco a poco- **dijo la cantante.

**-Me parece tan bien, estoy feliz- **admitió Quinn sonriendo**- pero antes quiero saber más sobre eso de que estás con alguien. **

La rubia pasó el resto de la noche mucho más relajada, sintiendo que se había quitado un peso de encima y sobre todo sintiendo que todo parecía ir mucho mejor de lo que cualquiera podía esperar, por fin su vida estaba más que equilibrada en todos los sentidos. No podía esperar a la llegada de Rachel de nuevo. Hablaba con ella cada vez que ambas conseguían un minuto libre con sus teléfonos, ya fuera mediante mensajes o una pequeña llamada. Pero mientras tenía que seguir con sus rodajes y lo peor de todo no era rodar sin Rachel, cosa que ya se le hacía rara en esa película, la peor parte era que aún le quedaba un encuentro con Emily que no deseaba.

**-Que raro es verte sin tu llavero cascarrabias pegado a ti-** soltó Emily cuando vio a Quinn sentada sola en el rodaje.

**-Emily otra vez no- **advirtió Quinn-** y no se te ocurra volver a llamar a Rachel así en mi presencia. **

**-Me lo pensaré- **dijo desafiante Emily.

**-Mira Rachel y yo no nos hemos acercado a ti, no te hemos hablado ni hemos hablado sobre ti al resto, así que ¿por qué no haces lo mismo?- **sugirió Quinn.

**-Claro, haré lo mismo mientras me restregáis vuestro amor todo el día-** protestó la morena.

**-Emily esto no puede seguir así, nos queda aún un largo rodaje por delante-** le recordó Quinn- **no quiero estar peleando cada cinco minutos. **

**-¿Quién ha dicho que yo quiera pelear?-** preguntó Ems.

**-Tu actitud, tus ataques, tu forma de hablarme- **respondió Quinn-** parece que quieres hacernos daño.**

**-No quiero hacerte daño a ti- **la corrigió Emily.

**-¿Entonces? ¿Solo quieres joder a Rachel por algo que yo hice?- **preguntó ahora la rubia.

**-Quiero sacarla de quicio, que explote, ver a quien defenderías si pierde los papeles y nos peleamos-** admitió la morena mucho más tranquila sentada frente a ella.

**-¿A quién defendería?- **preguntó confusa Quinn**- espera, espera, todo esto…¿aún te gusto?**

**-¿Cómo no ibas a gustarme?-** dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros-** me conquistaste, hiciste que me enamorara, eres la persona más dulce del universo, atenta, divertida, conseguiste que me enamorara de ti y eso que ahora sé que no lo estabas dando todo por nosotras. **

**-Emily... yo estoy completamente enamorada de Rachel-** dijo la rubia todo lo suave que pudo-** siento mucho lo que pasó entre nosotras, que lo hayas pasado mal por mi culpa, pero no puedo cambiar mis sentimientos. **

**-Ya veo**- dijo la chica.

**-Solo quiero que podamos trabajar sin problemas, nosotras por nuestro lado y tú por el tuyo o llevarnos bien si quieres-** sugirió Quinn.

**-No quiero tener que aguantar todo vuestro amor por mí cara- **protestó la chica.

**-Te recuerdo que Rachel y yo no somos de mostrar muestras de amor en público en numerosas ocasiones- **le recordó Quinn.

**-Quinn a grabar-** gritó una voz a lo lejos.

**-Tengo que irme-** dijo la rubia**- Rachel vuelve mañana, no quiero problemas Emily, nosotras sabremos comportarnos, espero que tú también. **

La rubia cogió su móvil y se levantó para volver al rodaje, no podía hacer más, ya le había pedido perdón a Emily en varias ocasiones. Ella estaba enamorada de Rachel y no podía ni quería cambiarlo así que la única solución era que intentaran ser adultos y pasar aquellos días de rodaje sin muchos más problemas. El día siguiente se hizo eterno contando las horas para que su querida Rachel volviera ella. Cuando llegó al hotel por la noche y la luz de la habitación estaba encendida corrió hasta que la encontró para darle un gran beso de bienvenida, para compensar todos aquellos besos perdidos aquellos días. Rachel estaba cansada después de tanta promoción y trabajo pero estaba tan ilusionada que no podía para de contarle a Quinn todo lo que había pasado con gran detalle. La rubia la escuchaba atenta, aunque fue inevitable pensar que le habría gustado estar ahí para ella, detalle que Rachel no tardó en notar en su cara.

**-¿Estás bien? Si estás cansada puedo dejar de hablar y nos vamos a dormir- **dijo algo nerviosa.

**-Estoy bien no te preocupes- **dijo la rubia**- me gusta verte tan emocionada. **

**-Pero sé que te pasa algo Quinn-** protestó Rachel.

**-Es solo que… me habría gustado estar a tu lado amor- **confesó la rubia.

**-Lo has estado- **dijo la morena viendo la cara de confusión de Quinn-** quiero decir no físicamente pero siempre estás conmigo, la mayoría de canciones de este disco son para ti o hablan de ti así que has estado conmigo todo el rato y créeme a mí también me habría encantado que estuvieras a mi lado además físicamente. **

**-No sabes lo que te quiero Rachel Berry-** dijo antes de darle un profundo beso.

**-Y yo a ti- **dijo sonriendo.

**-Me encanta el disco y me encanta saber que esas canciones de amor incondicional y demás son por mí- **admitió Quinn.

**-Mi amor incondicional no podría ser para nadie más- **dijo Rachel antes de darle otro beso y tumbarla sobre la cama.

El rodaje continuaba día tras día y Quinn se enamoraba más aún de su chica cuanto más tiempo pasaba junto a ella. El rodaje de la primera película había sido su reencuentro y había sido tenso y con muchas emociones encontradas por lo que la experiencia a pesar de ser genial tenía un toque extraño pero ahora que estaban juntas era una sensación completamente diferente, lo disfrutaba mucho más y trabajar junto a Rachel siempre la hacía esforzarse más aún para impresionarla. Estaban en uno de los descansos para comer del rodaje cuando fueron al trailer de Quinn para coger sus cosas antes de ir a comer. A la rubia llevaba rondándole la cabeza algo un par de días así que quiso hablar con su chica para despejarse.

**-¿Podemos hablar un momento?**- pidió la rubia sentándose un momento.

**-Claro, ¿qué pasa?-** preguntó Rachel dejando las cosas y sentándose junto a ella.

**-Es sobre Sam- **respondió agachando la cabeza la rubia.

**-Oh dios- **dijo la morena imaginando lo que se le venía encima otra vez**- no hecho nada, no hemos hablado…**

**-Espera, no es lo que crees-** dijo rápidamente Quinn.

**-¿Qué pasa?-** preguntó extrañada la cantante.

**-Es tu amigo- **dijo Quinn como si fuera obvio.

**-Sí, bueno lo era-** admitió Rachel completamente confusa.

**-Y… creo que no es justo que no os habléis por mi culpa- **dijo por fin la rubia.

**-¿En serio?-** preguntó Rachel sin creerse lo que estaba oyendo algo confusa.

**-Sé que me quieres y que no vas a hacer nada con él porque confío plenamente en ti-** dijo Quinn lo más segura de sí misma que pudo cogiendo su mano -**quiero decir, no voy a ser su amiga porque aún cuando le vea la cara es probable que piense en que se acostó contigo alguna vez pero no puedo impedir que salgas a tomarte un café con tu mejor amigo. **

**-¿De verdad?-** preguntó Rachel que aún no asimilaba todo aquello **-porque no quiero hacer algo con lo que no estés cómoda o vaya a hacerte sentirte mal. **

**-No lo traigas mucho a casa cuando esté yo porque no estamos ahí ni mucho menos-** dijo Quinn riendo un poco **-pero él me pidió disculpas y aceptó alejarse de ti hace meses y tú has hecho todo eso también por mí y creo que te mereces tener a un amigo a tu lado. **

**-Gracias Quinn, significa mucho para mí- **dijo la morena dándole un gran abrazo.

**-No puedo seguir impidiéndote que pases tiempo con tus amigos-** dijo la rubia dulcemente.

Rachel aún estaba asimilando lo que su chica le había dicho, era lo que menos se esperaba oír en mucho tiempo salir de sus labios. La rubia dejó un tierno beso en los labios de Rachel que estaba completamente perdida en su mirada antes de levantarse y arrastrarla al exterior, al fin y al cabo su conversación había ocupado parte de la hora de la comida y necesitaban coger algo para tener fuerzas para el resto del día de rodaje.

**-Quinn- **la llamó la morena antes de salir de aquel trailer junto a ella.

**-¿Sí?-** preguntó su novia.

**-¿A qué se debe esta cambio de actitud?**- preguntó Rachel, aquello le había pillado por sorpresa.

**-Digamos solo que me he dado cuenta de qué no era justo que siguierais así por mí- **dijo la chica.

**-¿No tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que ahora Sam tiene novia?-** preguntó algo extrañada.

**-No digo que no influya- **dijo siendo sincera-** pero no ha sido el factor más valorado para tomar esta decisión.**

**-¿Y cuál ha sido?-** preguntó curiosa.

**-No seas tan cotilla-** dijo Quinn riendo dándole otro beso antes de irse y esperar que la siguiera.

* * *

><p><em>Nuevo capítulo =D <em>

_Me está encantando escribir esta historia... estoy ya escribiendo el próximo capítulo! Espero tenerlo mañana y creo que les encantará =D _

_Un saludo! _


	46. No te entiendo

rodaje seguía intenso como hasta el momento. Lo cierto era que la vida en Chicago era bastante buena, siempre aprovechaban sus horas libres para ir a ver la ciudad, pasear o cenar juntas, eso si no estaban realmente cansadas y terminaban por quedarse completamente dormidas antes de ni siquiera poder pensar en que hacer esa noche. Como Emily había dicho y ellas también se habían mantenido alejadas unas de otras para evitar los posibles conflictos. Lo cierto era que todo parecía ir bastante bien entre Rachel y Quinn que volvían a estar acostumbradas a estar juntas a diario. Todos en el rodaje adoraban sus escenas juntas porque eran capaces de pasar de la máxima concentración mientras la cámara estaba encendida a ser totalmente bromistas y divertidas cuando estaban descansando. Varios actores nuevos de su edad se habían incorporado a la película lo que además les dio nuevas opciones de salir y entrar por las noches mientras estaban en la ciudad.

Además la cercanía relativa de la ciudad con Los Ángeles les permitió ir en los fines de semanas libres a ver a Santana y Britt en la gran ciudad. Aquel ritmo era duro, más si se sumaban las idas y venidas de Rachel cada vez que tenía que hacer alguna promoción relativa a su disco pero no se quejaban, adoraban trabajar juntas y adoraban aquella película por todo lo que significaba para ellas así que se mantenían en pie. En su ausencia Quinn se había refugiado en sus compañeros y en el trabajo, lo que incluía, lo quisieran o no a Emily por ahí cerca. La rubia estaba sentada en su silla, esperando que Rachel terminara de rodar, cuando Emily apareció a su lado algo nerviosa.

**-Quinn-** la llamó la chica.

**-Dime-** dijo Quinn amablemente.

**-Hay unos problemas con los horarios ¿te importa venir y lo arreglamos?- **pidió la chica.

**-Voy-** asintió la rubia.

Guardó su móvil y le dijo a uno de los chicos que si Rachel la buscaba le dijera que estaba con unos asuntos. Siguió a Emily y se sentó con ella en una de las mesas cercanas. La morena sacó unos papeles con los horarios y planes de rodaje y empezó a explicarle a Quinn lo que había ocurrido para solucionarlo y no ocasionar problemas. La rubia no puso oposición alguna a los cambios, lo que facilitó todo el trabajo muchísimo. Quince minutos después todo parecía solucionado.

**-Listo-** dijo Emily guardando los papeles.

**-Perfecto, me alegra que no haya problemas- **respondió la rubia sonriente.

**-Gracias Quinn, es agradable poder hablar contigo así-** dijo la chica algo tímida.

**-Lo mismo digo-** dijo Quinn antes de decir algo que rondaba su mente**-Ems. **

**-¿Sí?- **preguntó la chica terminando de recoger.

**-Si necesitas algo puedes contar conmigo, ya lo sabes, a pesar de todo**- dijo la rubia.

**-Gracias- **respondió Emily dulcemente.

Quinn no podía evitarlo, estaba en su naturaleza no tener conflictos y se sentía mal por como había quedado todo con Emily porque sabía que era su culpa haberle roto el corazón. Se despidió de la chica y volvió a su sitio donde le dijeron que Rachel ya había terminado de grabar por lo que fue a su trailer para ver si la encontraba.

**-Hola-** saludó a su chica con un beso.

**-¿Dónde andabas?-** preguntó Rachel-** me han dicho que estabas liada, creía que habías terminado de grabar hoy. **

**-Había terminado- **respondió Quinn**- pero me necesitaban para una cosas de horarios, ha habido unos cambios por problemas. **

**-¿Muchos?-** preguntó la morena.

**-Un poco-** dijo la rubia buscando algo en su bolso**- creo que Emily me ha dado un copia, espera. **

**-¿Emily?- **preguntó la morena que había reaccionado inmediatamente a ese nombre.

**-Sí, es la que se encarga de estas cosas-** le recordó Quinn.

**-¿No hay nadie más?- **preguntó algo molesta la morena.

**-Rachel, no empieces- **le pidió la rubia.

**-Pero es que… **

**-No Rachel-** interrumpió Quinn antes de que hablara la morena-** estamos trabajando ¿recuerdas? **

Rachel se molestó por la actitud de su novia pero no protestó más, sabía que si lo hacía aquello se les podía ir de las manos delante del resto de sus compañeros. Decidió dejar pasar el tema y centrarse en seguir grabando después de comer aunque el tema volvió a ella cuando antes de irse aquella noche rumbo al hotel se cruzaron con Emily y Quinn la saludó pero la rubia no dio opción a Rachel ni a protestar.

El rodaje seguía y para su mala suerte después de un par de semanas más en Chicago la productora había decidido que era el momento de cambiar la localización para rodar otro tipo de escenas. Esta vez el nuevo destino no sería Canadá sino Nueva Zelanda, al parecer el bosque y el gran lago eran perfectos para ellos. No solo el hecho de que se tenían que ir al otro lado del mundo durante más de un mes las molestaba, no verían a sus amigos o a Beth tampoco en ese tiempo sino que Nueva Zelanda no era precisamente tan divertida como Chicago y que probablemente esos días allí se les iban a hacer más eternos de los esperado.

**-Vamos anímate no puede ser tan malo- **dijo la morena intentando levantar el ánimo de su chica el día antes de despegar.

**-Está muy lejos y hace frío y vamos a mitad de la nada**- protestó de nuevo enterrando su cabeza en la almohada.

**-Pero yo voy a estar contigo- **le recordó Rachel.

**-¿No vas a abandonarme para ir a hacer promoción?- **preguntó algo triste.

**-No tengo promoción próximamente y si tuviera que venir haré todo lo posible porque tú también vengas conmigo-** dijo dulcemente la morena-** aunque te advierto que solo va a hacer que estés más cansada. **

**-Pero no estaré sola y abandonada en Nueva Zelanda**- le recordó Quinn.

**-Siempre puedes salir con el resto de los chicos, son geniales- **dijo la morena.

**-Lo sé, lo sé, me caen genial-** admitió la rubia.

**-O puedes quedar con Emily- **dijo la morena con algo de malicia esperando la reacción de su chica.

**-Rachel- **le regañó Quinn lanzando un cojín contra la morena.

**-Era broma, era broma-** dijo Rachel riendo intentando arreglarlo.

**-No empecemos con ese tema ¿vale? -** le recordó la rubia.

**-Tienes que terminar la maleta amor-** le recordó la morena dulcemente cambiando de tema de nuevo.

**-No quiero- **protestó de nuevo.

**-Está bien, quédate ahí protestando, ya te la hago yo-** dijo Rachel volviendo al armario para coger las cosas de su chica**- pero no te pienso llevar arrastrando al avión así que hazte a la idea. **

Quinn volvió a entrar la cabeza en la almohada y dejó que Rachel le hiciera la maleta y después acudiera a tumbarse junto a ella a mimarla. Rachel no tuvo que arrastrarla al avión a la mañana siguiente porque tenía demasiado sueño como para ni siquiera protestar. La llegada a la gran isla fue bien, aunque hacía bastante frío. Quinn tenía que reconocer que aquello tenía encanto, su hotel era de madera, bastante curioso en mitad de las montañas y el lago nevadas. Rachel se acercó a Quinn y la abrazó por detrás dulcemente mientras la rubia contemplaba el paisaje.

**-Tengo que reconocer que es una de las cosas más bonitas que he visto-** admitió la rubia.

**-Y ayer no parabas de protestar- **se burló Rachel dejando un tierno beso en su hombro.

**-Entiende que es bonito pero Chicago es mucho Chicago- **dijo riendo la rubia.

**-Lo sé, me gustaba mucho la ciudad- **reconoció Rachel.

**-Es una ciudad en la que podría vivir-** dijo casi sin pensar Quinn.

**-¿Hay algo que no sé?-** preguntó la morena poniéndose delant**e- ¿estamos pensando en mudarnos? **

**-No no-** negó rápidamente Quinn**- ya sabes que adoro Los Ángeles y sobre todo adoro Nueva York, igual que tú, me encantaría vivir en una de las dos, pero no sabemos que nos va a deparar el futuro quizás nos lleve a Chicago. **

**-Quien sabe-** admitió la morena**- mientras estés tú como si volvemos a Lima. **

**-No te pases- **dijo riendo la rubia**- adoro a mi madre pero no podría volver a vivir allí. **

**-Yo tampoco- **dijo Rachel.

**-Deberíamos intentar dormir para coger el ritmo a este horario-** sugirió la rubia.

**-Tienes razón- **aceptó la morena-** pero antes ven.**

Rachel le dio el mayor beso de buenas noches que podía antes de llevarla a la cama e intentar dormir. A pesar del frío exterior su habitación estaba realmente caliente por lo que no fue raro que ante lo gusto que estaban cayeran dormidas rápidamente. Al contrario que en Chicago el rodaje se les estaba haciendo más duro, no solo por el hecho de la ciudad y de no disfrutarla como allí, sino por el tiempo. Rodar en exteriores con tanto frío era realmente fastidioso, en cuanto cortaban las escenas se echaban encima una manta o si tenían un descanso huían a su caravana. Rachel no tuvo que hacer nada de promoción de su disco durante el tiempo allí lo que al menos le permitió descansar de aviones y centrarse completamente en grabar la película. Un día Rachel terminó de rodar y fue a buscar a su chica para ir a comer pero no la veía, cuando preguntó por ella le dijeron que estaba con Emily, lo que la hizo enfurecer casi al instante. Fue en su búsqueda y la encontró envuelta en una manta, hablando con Emily y sonriendo. Intentó tranquilizarse pero no podría contenerse así que no se acercó, simplemente decidió llamar a su chica desde un par de metros de distancia.

**-Quinn- **la llamó Rachel que vio como se daba la vuelta para mirarla.

**-Un momento Rach**- le dijo la chica sonriente mientras volvía a decirle algo a Emily.

**-Quinn**- la llamó Rachel de nuevo al minuto completamente impaciente.

**-Un segundo-** repitió de nuevo Quinn que estaba terminando de explicarle una cosa a la morena.

**-¿Puedo saber que pasa?- **preguntó Rachel que finalmente había decidido acercarse hasta ellas claramente enfadada y de brazos cruzados.

**-Solo hablábamos- **respondió la rubia que sabía por la cara de su chica lo que pasaba.

**-¿Sobre?- ** preguntó desafiante mirando a Emily.

**-Rach no hagas esto- l**e pidió la rubia agarrando su brazo.

**-Mejor os dejo solas-** dijo Emily girándose y marchándose en la dirección opuesta a ellas.

**-¿Se puede saber de que iba eso?-** preguntó la morena mirando a su novia ahora que estaban solas.

**-Rachel no montes un numerito aquí delante por una tontería-** advirtió la rubia que había notado como el tono de voz de su novia había subido levemente.

**-A mi no me parece una tontería- **protestó la actriz.

**-Quinn- **la llamó el director.

**-Tengo que grabar, luego nos vemos-** dijo la rubia yéndose sin darle ni un beso a Rachel.

Quinn estaba molesta por la actitud de Rachel, así que decidió dejarla e irse a grabar, lo mejor en ese momento era que los ánimos se enfriaran un poco antes de tener aquella conversación. Era de esos pocos días que Rachel terminaba de grabar antes que Quinn y en lugar de esperarla se marchó al hotel, necesitaba dejar de verle la cara a Emily yendo de un lado a otro del rodaje para tranquilizarse. La rubia vio en su móvil cuando terminó de grabar un mensaje de su chica diciendo que se había ido porque estaba cansada pero Quinn la conocía demasiado bien y sabía que era por el incidente de esa mañana. Recogió sus cosas y se dirigió de regreso al hotel sabiendo lo que le esperaba. Entró en la habitación y vio a Rachel tumbada, así que se acercó a ella para darle un beso e intentar portarse lo más normal posible.

**-¿Qué tal el rodaje?-** le preguntó la rubia.

**-Bien, se ha acabado rápido-** respondió Rachel brevemente.

**-El mío ha sido intenso-** dijo Quinn intentando hablar normalmente.

**-¿Podemos hablar ya o ahora tampoco puedo?-** dijo la morena ya cansada de fingir estar normal con su chica.

**-Calma ese humor Rachel-** advirtió la rubia cuando notó ese tono de enfado en su voz.

**-Estoy completamente calmada- **protestó Rachel más molesta.

**-Y yo soy morena**- ironizó Quinn poniéndose frente a ella.

**-¿Por qué estabas hablando con Emily?-** preguntó Rachel seriamente siendo directa.

**-Cosas suyas, necesitaba ayuda con un problema-** respondió Quinn como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

**-¿Desde cuando te pide ayuda?-** preguntó Rachel desafiante aguantando su mirada.

**-Desde que le dije que podía contar conmigo si lo necesitaba- **respondió Quinn que iba a decir ahora toda la verdad porque estaba cansada de aquello.

**-¿Y eso cuando fue?-** preguntó una vez más la morena cada vez más molesta.

**-¿En serio me estas haciendo este interrogatorio?- **dijo la rubia que ahora era la que estaba enfadada por toda aquella situación.

**-Es que no se porque después de las peleas de hace unas semanas ahora sois todo risas-** le recordó su novia.

**-No exageres Rachel ha sido una conversación-** se defendió Quinn quitándole importancia.

**-Una conversación después de que te ofrecieras a ayudarla sin motivo-** atacó Rachel andando por la habitación para desahogarse.

**-¿Sabes que?-** preguntó Quinn que no dio tiempo a Rachel a contestar antes de seguir hablando **-estoy harta de esto y de tu doble rasero. **

**-Pero si yo no...**

**-No, no tengas el valor de protestarme-** la interrumpió de nuevo Quinn antes de que su novia protestara **-tuve que aguantar durante meses tu maldita relación de amistad con Sam porque según tu era tu mejor amigo**

**-Deje de hablarle-** gritó la morena intentando defenderse.

**-Solo porque empezaste a ver que no podías mantener mas esa situación conmigo en el mapa-** dijo Quinn soltando por fin todo lo que pensaba de aquel asunto.

**-Lo hice por ti, porque me lo pediste y yo ahora te pido que no lo hagas con Emily**- dijo Rachel devolviéndole el golpe.

**-No hago nada con Emily Rachel, no entiendes nada- **dijo Quinn que empezaba a desesperarse.

**-Si que lo entiendo-** protestó Rachel.

**-No, no lo entiendes porque vives en tu maldito mundo egoísta- **gritó Quinn sin poder contenerse más.

**-Cuidado con lo que dices- **la retó Rachel que no era consciente del territorio en el que se estaban metiendo con esa discusión.

**-Dejaste de hablar con Sam y desde entonces por una cosa y otra, tú y tus amigos me habéis hecho sentir culpable por ello cada día**- soltó la rubia.

**-Hace unas semanas todo te parecía bien con Sam ¿y ahora me dices todo esto?-** preguntó Rachel sin entender nada.

**-Y al final lo he aceptado porque te quiero y porque estoy cansada del tema pero no quiero a Sam en nuestra vida Rachel, lo siento pero no y lo hago por ti y me aguanto a pesar de todo y ahora tu, vas a venir a decirme a mi que no me hable con Emily?-** preguntó Quinn más que molesta, soltando toda la rabia que tenía en su interior por aquel tema.

**-Pues por tu razonamiento yo no quiero a Emily en nuestra vida**- dijo Rachel llevando todo aquel asunto a su terreno para ganar la batalla.

**-Lo mío con Emily no es ni de cerca parecido a lo tuyo con Sam**- dijo la rubia.

**-¿Por qué?- **preguntó Rachel confusa.

**-Porque yo estuve con Emily unos meses y tú con Sam dos años Rachel**- gritó Quinn desesperada- **y era Sam, nuestro amigo, tú mejor amigo y pretendías que lo viera a diario cuando intentaba rehacer mi vida contigo, me dejaste sola más de una vez porque habías quedado con él… ¿cómo crees que me sentía? **

**-¿No confiabas en mí?- **esa vez la pregunta no fue con enfado sino con tristeza en su voz.

**-Confiaba pero era muy difícil sabiendo lo que sabía y después de todo nuestra historia-** se defendió Quinn-** yo no he vuelto a ver a Emily hasta ahora por trabajo, no he intentando que tú seas su amiga ni te he dejado de lado ni un minuto por ella. **

**-Pero está en tu vida**- protestó Rachel.

**-Está ahora porque estamos trabajando y lo mínimo que puedo hacer es tener una relación cordial con ella-** se justificó Quinn**- llevo contigo más de dos años y no he hablando con ella en todo ese tiempo pero ahora estamos viéndonos a diario por la película Rachel. **

**-Me da igual-** dijo infantilmente Rachel**- no me gusta, no quiero que esté, no quiero tener que verla. **

**-Entonces ahora eres tú la que no confía en mí… Estoy cansada de esto Rachel-** dijo la rubia dejándose caer en el sofá-** Lo he hecho todo por ti, he cedido mi orgullo y todo por ti y no voy a hacerlo mas, es hora de que tu tambien pongas de tu parte en todo esto y dejes de ser la pobrecita en la relación-** dijo Quinn dando un ultimátum a todo aquello.

**-¿Qué yo no pongo de mi parte?- **pregunto Rachel sin creérselo**- tienes que estar de broma, te recuerdo que estuve ahí después de todo lo de Emily, día a día. Te recuerdo que que… **

**-Te recuerdo que tu te marchaste-** atacó Quinn molesta interrumpiendo a Rachel.

**-Te has pasado, acordamos que ese tema se acabo-** dijo Rachel tras un duelo de miradas y un largo minuto de silencio.

**-También se había acabado el tema de Emily o Sam y míranos- **dijo Quinn en tono de burla y enfado hacia su chica.

**-Esto me parece increíble-** dijo Rachel sin creérselo aún-** no quiero seguir escuchando tonterías. **

**-Será mejor que hoy duermas en el sofá entonces**- dijo Quinn retándola.

**-Mejor- **dijo una orgullosa Rachel cogiendo su almohada yendo hacia el sofá.

Aquella pelea había sido una de las más grandes, sino la mayor que habían tenido desde que estaban juntas. Todo había empezado por los celos de Rachel hacía Emily, celos que Quinn había tenido hacia Sam pero los había sabido contener y aguantar durante meses, cosa que Rachel no había sido capaz ni aguantar tres días. Esa noche Rachel durmió en el sofá pero no fue la única, su tensión seguía presente y ninguna de las dos parecía querer solucionar esa pelea en los días siguientes. Una de las noches que estaban cenando con sus compañeros de reparto Jake decidió resolver una duda que le invadía por dentro.

**-Rachel, Quinn, ¿nos llevamos bien verdad?-** preguntó el chico.

**-Claro- **respondió la rubia sonriente.

**-Pues tengo que haceros una pregunta me intriga- **dijo Jake.

**-Adelante- **dijo Rachel después de compartir una mirada de duda con su chica que asintió con la cabeza.

**-¿Es verdad que os conocías de antes de la película?- **preguntó curioso ante la atenta mirada del resto de sus compañeros.

**-Lo es-** afirmó la rubia**- de hecho nos conocemos desde el instituto como decía aquel artículo. **

**-Vaya, media vida juntas-** dijo una de las actrices.

**-Venga admitirlo, ¿quién recomendó a quién para la película?- **preguntó riendo Jake.

-**Lo cierto es que ninguna supo que la otra estaba en la película hasta que nos vimos en la primera reunión- **dijo la morena seria.

**-No me lo creo- d**ijo una de las chicas.

**-De verdad, ni siquiera nos hablábamos en esa época- **recordó la rubia retándo con la mirada a Rachel.

**-¿No os hablabais?-** preguntó curioso Jake.

**-Lo habíamos dejado unos años antes-** dijo Rachel sin dar mucho más detall**e**

**-Tu lo dejaste porque te fuiste- **atacó Quinn dolida delante de todos.

**-Digamos que nuestra historia es complicada-** dijo Rachel que no quería montar un numero allí delante.

**-Y tanto-** dijo riendo una de las chicas-** pero ahora estamos aquí, es lo que cuenta. **

**-Hacéis muy buena pareja**- dijo Jake.

Rachel y Quinn compartieron una mirada llena de dudas, desde su pelea las cosas no iban bien entre ellas, lo rodajes eran tensos, llevaban días que no dormían en la misma cama, la primera que llegaba se quedaba con la cama. Lo poco que hablaban terminaban peleadas de nuevo porque estaban dolidas y ninguna quería ceder y tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que la rubia siguiera hablando con Emily en el rodaje. La rubia le estaba ayudando con un asunto personal y además de paso se lo estaba haciendo pasar mal a Rachel, estaba realmente enfadada con ella por su actitud así que todo lo que le fastidiara le hacía feliz.

Los días se iban sucediendo uno tras otro y lo cierto era que cada vez pasaban también más tiempo con sus compañeros de rodaje y más alejadas. Era una pena que Artie no hubiese podido dirigir esa película también porque lo echaban de menos, como amigo y como director. Cuando por fin vieron en el calendario que en dos días regresaban a grabar las escenas finales en los platós de Los Ángeles no podías creérselo, quizás el cálido ambiente de LA relajara su situación personal.

* * *

><p><em>Esta vez no les hice esperar! Aquí tienen un nuevo capítulo con un poquito de acción... era normal que pasara algo así, al fin y al cabo no somos de piedras y lo celos pesan mucho si no sabes controlarlos! <em>

_Nos vemos pronto con las chicas ya en LA ;) _

_Un saludo! _


	47. Orgullo

Un par de semanas completamente dedicadas en la ciudad el sol y fueron libres. La película acaba de terminar de rodarse y ya había promoción y carteles por todos sitios, la gente había respondido muy bien a la primera parte y ahora no podían esperar a la siguiente. Su relación no solo se había vuelto más tensa ahora que estaban en los Ángeles sino que además estaban mas distanciadas si era posible estar más distanciadas aún estando juntas. Quinn se había quedado algunas noches en su casa propia cuando se canso de dormir en la habitación de invitados de casa de Rachel para huir de otra nueva pelea. Por alguna razón ninguna cedía por lo que sus pocas conversaciones terminaban en callejones sin salida o de nuevo en peleas. Tanto Rachel como Quinn habían mantenido aquella pelea en secreto, ninguno de sus amigos sabía de lo que estaban pasando y lo cierto era que ninguna quería contarlo porque no querían escuchar quien tenía la razón en todo aquello. Por ello cuando Santana las llamó para pasar el día juntas en casa no pudieron rechazarlo.

**-¿Que pensáis hacer estas vacaciones?-** preguntó la latina.

**-No se, no lo habíamos hablado aun- **dijo Rachel encogiéndose de hombros.

**-¿Aún pretendes que pasemos las vacaciones juntas?-** preguntó Quinn casi sin poder contenerse.

**-Quinn- **advirtió Rachel para que Quinn recordara la presencia de su amiga.

**-No, es solo que me sorprende teniendo en cuenta que llevamos un mes peleadas y durmiendo en sofás o en casas diferentes- **le recordó Quinn.

**-¿Cómo? ¿Qué ha pasado?- **preguntó Santana pero ninguna respondió a aquella pregunta**- Debería irme.**

**-No te preocupes, ya me voy yo, parece que es lo que ella quiere-** dijo Rachel levantándose del sofá y huyendo al jardín trasero.

**-¿De qué iba eso?- **preguntó Santana mirando a Quinn.

**-Estamos teniendo problemas- **dijo la rubia que no quería ser más específica.

**-Venga ya Quinn- **protestó la latina.

**-Santana creo que deberías irte-** aconsejó Quinn que no quería seguir enfadándose.

**-Voy a despedirme de Rachel-** dijo la latina saliendo al jardín a buscar a su amiga-**¿A qué ha venido eso?**

**-Peleas de pareja-** respondió Rachel sin más.

**-Parece un poco mas complicado que eso- **dijo la latina.

**-No me apetece hablar de eso ni saber la opinión de los demás**- dijo Rachel dejando clara su opinión.

**-Esta bien, solo quería ayudar-** dijo la latina confusa por todo aquello.

**-Este es nuestra batalla de egos-** dijo Rachel seriamente **-Ya veremos quien gana.**

**-Ten cuidado, en la guerra muere gente-** advirtió su amiga.

**-Díselo a ella-** protestó la morena.

La latina salió por donde había venido, pasando por delante de Quinn que seguía de morros en el sofá con los brazos cruzados. Rachel dio un par de vueltas en el jardín intentando relajarse, Leo se acercó a ella con la pelota e intentó distraerse pero necesitaba desahogarse y no iba a contenerse más. Entró y fue directa hacia la rubia.

**-¿Sabes qué?- **dijo para captar la atención de Quinn que la miró confusa**- yo estaré siendo orgullosa y celosa pero tú… tú estás siendo una infantil. **

**-No empecemos-** dijo la rubia poniéndose frente a ella.

**-Empezaré lo que quiera-** la retó Rachel provocando una mirada de odio en Quinn- **estás siendo infantil y orgullosa, atacándome delante de los actores, diciendo cosas delante de Santana solo para que salte y te ataque y una vez más sea yo la mala de toda esta película. **

**-No lo he hecho por eso-** se defendió Quinn.

**-¿Entonces?**- le preguntó Rachel curiosa.

**-Lo he hecho porque sigo molesta contigo- **respondió la rubia**- porque estoy cansada de dormir en otras camas, porque no puedo seguir conteniendo más las cosas que pienso sobre todo esto. **

**-Yo también estoy cansada de todo esto-** se defendió Rachel**- pero con tu actitud tampoco vamos a ningún lado. **

**-¿Y con la tuya sí?-** ironizó Quinn cruzándose de brazos.

**-He cometido errores y tengo mis fallos pero tu también los tienes Quinn, en eso consiste eso de estar juntas, en superarlo juntas, no en echarlo en cara cada cinco minutos**- le reprochó la morena.

**-¿Entonces esa es la actitud que tengo que tener para arreglar esto no?-** siguió ironizando Quinn.

**-No sé ni que pretendo diciendo esto porque cada vez que hablamos acabamos así- **dijo Rachel antes de darse por vencida y marcharse a su habitación.

Aquella pelea fue la que provocó que Quinn decidiera que necesitaba un descanso de toda aquella tensión y decidiera irse a Nueva York a pasar unos días. La morena no había opuesto resistencia, ni había protestado, si Quinn quería alejarse ella no iba a rogarle que se quedara. Lo único que esperaba era que al menos aquellos días calmaran el ánimo de las dos y se relajaran un poco cuando volvieran a verse. La rubia se había ido a despejararse a Nueva York pero lo cierto era que cuando estaba en el apartamento solo pensaba en Rachel y en sus malditas peleas por lo que intentaba mantenerse entretenida entre Beth, paseos y una cena que tuvo con Kurt una noche.

**-¿Vas a contarme ya que pasa?-** preguntó el chico.

**-¿De qué hablas?- **dijo Quinn a la defensiva.

**-Estás aquí, en Nueva York, sin Rachel y sin pronunciar su nombre-** respondió el chico seriamente.

**-Kurt…**

**-Suéltalo- **exigió su amigo.

**-Estamos peleadas-** soltó por fin la rubia acompañada de un largo suspiro.

**-¿Qué ha pasado?-** Quinn procedió a resumirle un poco todo lo que había pasado últimamente y como estaban en ese momento**-¿y has esperado hasta ahora para contármelo? **

**-No se lo hemos dicho a nadie Kurt-** se defendió la rubia**- pero necesitaba salir de LA y despejarme. **

**-Huir no es la solución-** le recordó el chico-** deberías saberlo a estas alturas. **

**-No estoy huyendo- **protestó la rubia.

**-No es lo que parece-** le dijo su amigo**- estás aquí, sin ella y sin darle explicaciones ¿verdad?**

**-Sí**- reconoció al rubia suspirando.

**-Creo que las dos tenéis que cedes en algún momento y hablar como personas normales, sin gritaros y diciendo lo que sentís pero de buenas maneras-** aconsejó su amiga-** pediros perdón e intentar poneros en la posición de la otra. **

**-No sé si será tan fácil-** dijo la rubia algo triste.

En el otro lado del país Rachel que llevaba ya varios días sola en Los Ángeles estaba comiendo con Santana. No había visto a su amiga desde el día que había estado en su casa por lo que había dedico quedar con ella y pedirle perdón por aquella situación.

**-Siento como nos portamos el otro día, no podemos controlarnos a veces-** se disculpó Rachel mientras comían.

**-¿Pensáis seguir mucho así?-** le preguntó la latin**a- para no aparecer más por allí.**

**-Es complicado-** dijo la morena antes de explicarle más o menos el motivo de su pelea.

**-Pulso de gigantes**- se burló Santana.

**-No es gracioso- **protestó la morena.

**-O lo arregláis o lo dejáis-** dijo ya más seria la latina**- pero no sigas matándoos así, no os queméis de esa forma, ninguna os lo merecéis. **

**-Es que sentarnos a hablar con como estamos ahora no es fácil- **dijo la morena algo triste.

**-Mi consejo es que lo hagáis**- dijo Santana**- y que pase lo que tenga que pasar pero no sigáis torturándoos de esa forma. **

**-Está bien- **aceptó la morena.

Unos días después de aquellas conversaciones la rubia regresaba a Los Ángeles. Le había mandado un mensaje a Rachel para hacérselo saber.

**Quinn:**_ vuelvo mañana a Los Ángeles, voy a casa, ¿te importa? _

**Rachel:**_ esta también es tu casa, esperaré aquí :) _

A la rubia le había relajado aquella respuesta, Rachel parecía más relajada y el hecho de que le hubiese dicho que también era su casa volvía a transmitirle ganas de volver. Cuando llegó a casa dejó la maleta en la entrada y encontró a Rachel en la cocina.

**-Hola**- saludó tímidamente la rubia.

**-Hola-** respondió Rachel algo tensa**- ¿qué tal tu viaje? **

**-Bien, ya sabes, la ciudad sigue igual, Beth está más alta y Kurt y Blaine tan enamorados como siempre- **respondió Quinn con una media sonrisa**- ¿y tú aquí?**

**-Bien, relajada, sin hacer mucho-** dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Quinn asintió con la cabeza y una medio sonrisa antes de ir a dejar la maleta en la habitación. Rachel no parecía seguir hablando y ella tampoco, ya consideraba todo un logro haber pasado cinco minutos abajo sin pelearse así que no se la iba a jugar más y huyó de nuevo de la situación.

**-¿Podemos hablar?- **dijo la morena entrando en la habitación.

**-Mañana me toca a mi el veterinario ya lo sé- **respondió Quinn casi sin pensar.

**-No era de eso de lo que quería hablar**- dijo la actriz captando la atención de la rubia que levantó la cabeza.

**-¿De verdad?-**preguntó sorprendida** -porque creo que es lo único que hemos hablado últimamente. **

**-Quinn vengo en son de paz- **dijo Rachel manteniendo la calma.

**-Esta bien- **aceptó Quinn dejando las cosas de la maleta a un lado.

**-Esto no puede seguir así, estamos destruyéndonos mutuamente por orgullo- **dijo Rachel.

**-Lo aprendí de ti-** atacó Quinn a la defensiva.

**-Si este va a ser tu actitud no voy a hablar contigo- **dijo Rachel molesta antes de marcharse de la habitación.

Había hecho un gran esfuerzo por calmar su cabeza y todos sus pensamientos antes de ir a hablar con su chica y la rubia no parecía estar por la labor. No estaba dispuesta a tener otra pelea por lo que decidió bajar al salón y poner la televisión para distraerse. No escuchó como Quinn bajaba las escaleras y se ponía frente a ella media hora después.

**-Lo siento, te escucho- **anunció por fin la rubia que parecía mucho más relajada ahora en su actitud.

**-Esto no puede seguir así, no quiero que siga así- **dijo Rachel después de un minuto de silencio incómodo** -estoy harta de no dormir contigo, de pelearnos cada cinco minutos, de no darte un beso desde hace un mes, no lo soporto mas. **

**-Yo también- **admitió la rubia**- odio pasarme el día de mal humor o tensa en mi propia casa. **

**-No hemos tenido las mejores actitudes- **reconoció Rachel.

**-¿Que quieres hacer?**- preguntó la rubia.

**-sSolucionarlo-** respondió Rachel como si fuera obvio** -pero ya no me acuerdo porque no odiamos tanto ahora. **

**-Porque no fuiste capaz de soportar un día lo que soporte por meses con Sam-** dijo Quinn que no lo dijo atacando sino como un hecho lo más tranquila que podía.

**-Y tu volviste a sacar el tema de la primera vez que lo dejamos además de Emily-** le devolvió Rachel el golpe de una forma calmada.

**-Exacto-** afirmó Quinn aceptando el hecho.

**-He estado pensando mucho**- dijo Rachel volviendo a romper aquel momento e intentando guiar la conversación de la manera correcta** -tienes razón, no he tenido paciencia pero ya sabes que soy celosa Quinn. **

**-¿Y yo no tengo derecho a ser celosa con todo el tema de Sam?**- preguntó la rubia ahora sí molesta.

**-Si, lo tenias-** admitió Rachel dejando a Quinn desarmada al darle la razón.

**-¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan complicado?- **preguntó Quinn**- te quiero y quiero estar contigo. **

**-Y yo te quiero y quiero estar contigo- **repitió Rachel.

**-¿No debería ser suficiente?-** preguntó Quinn dejándose caer en el sofá**- ¿Por qué tenemos que hacernos daño de esta manera? ¿Por qué dejamos que nos afecte tanto el resto del universo? **

**-Porque somos humanas y tenemos sentimientos- **respondió Rachel sentándose a su lado**- a veces incontrolables pero tenemos que aprender a llevarlos mejor. **

**-Eso intento- **dijo la rubia.

**-Debí de haber hablado contigo de todo el tema de Emily en lugar de montar aquel numerito o al menos haber intentado llevar mejor la situación, lo siento mucho-** dijo Rachel cogiendo su mano lo que sorprendió a Quinn, era el primer contacto de ese tipo que tenían en mucho tiempo.

**-Yo no debí seguir hablando con ella después de pelearnos, solo lo hacía porque sabía que te molestaba-** se disculpó la rubia-** lo siento, me comporté como una niña pequeña en ese aspecto. **

**-¿Lo hacías para herirme?- **preguntó Rachel dolida**- yo nunca he hablado con Sam para hacerte daño a ti. **

**-Lo siento Rachel-** repitió de nuevo Quinn-** estaba muy enfadada contigo y lo único que hacías era hacer que me enfadara más cada vez que hablábamos… que me vieras hablar con Emily era la única forma que tenía de hacerte rabiar a ti. **

**-Muy maduro-** ironizó Rachel.

**-Lo siento Rach, no hice eso bien, no quiero hacerte daño, de verdad- **dijo la rubia siendo sincera-** me equivoqué en ese aspecto, si hablaba con ella debería haber sido porque quería y no para molestarte. **

**-Está bien-** aceptó pacientemente la morena.

**-Los celos pueden destruir a una persona y no quiero que eso nos pase Rachel-** dijo por fin la rubia.

**-No quiero seguir peleadas, hemos admitido nuestros errores, nos hemos disculpado y ahora podemos intentar tener una vida normal- **pidió la morena.

**-Claro-** aceptó la rubia**- me alegra haber hablado de esto. **

**-Hay algo más que quiero hablar, no quiero dejar nada en el aire-** dijo la morena rompiendo el silencio.

**-Te escucho-** dijo Quinn respirando profundamente.

**-Respóndeme a algo y sé sincera- l**a rubia asintió con la cabeza-** cuando me echaste en cara, una vez más, haberme marchado a LA la primera vez… ¿lo hiciste para hacerme daño también o porque aún no me lo has perdonado?**

**-Yo…**

**-Quinn, necesito una respuesta**-pidió la morena antes de explicar su exigencia **-no puedo seguir luchando con el fantasma del pasado, si no me has perdonado eso aún no sé a donde va esto. **

**-Lo hice para hacerte rabiar- **admitió la rubia agachando la cabeza claramente avergonzada por esa actitud** -te perdoné hace mucho, dejamos eso atrás, hace tiempo que me ganaste de nuevo y puede parecer una locura pero a veces pienso que si hubiésemos seguido juntas en aquella época, si te hubieses quedado, lo nuestro no habría terminado bien pero nos reencontramos siendo personas adultas, más maduras… y creo que hemos conseguido llegar a un punto de relación bastante bueno y estable. **

**-No sé que hubiese pasado sí me hubiese quedado lo único que me importa es que quiero que esto funcione de verdad, que ahora estamos juntas y que estoy harta de pelearnos como dos niñas pequeñas- **confesó la morena acercándose a ella y levantando su cabeza para mirarla.

**-No debí sacar el tema del pasado, fue un golpe bajo, lo siento-** se disculpó la rubia mirándola a los ojos.

**-Lo acepto**- dijo la morena.

**-Creo que hay algo más de lo que tenemos que hablar, ya que estamos siendo sinceras- **dijo Quinn cuando vio a Rachel levantarse del sofá.

**-Adelante- **dijo la morena.

**-Las dos… hemos hablado sobre la pelea en sí que tuvimos pero las dos estamos evitando el tema por el que empezó la pelea- **dijo Quinn algo nerviosa.

**-Sam y Emily-** soltó Rachel volviendo a tensarse por aquellos nombres que sabía lo que provocaban cuando salían en una conversación.

**-Cuando la película se acabe Emily no estará en mi vida, no es mi amiga, no tendrás que verla hasta la próxima película y después de eso se acabó para siempre- **hizo una pausa buscando las palabras adecuadas para decir lo que tenía en mente **-Sam… Sam es amigo de nuestro amigos, sale con una de tus mejores amigas y era tu mejor amigo con el que… ya sabes… no voy a entrar en eso-d**ijo sacudiendo la cabeza, ni siquiera le gustaba pronunciar aquellas palabras **-voy a tener que verlo sí o sí, si encima es tu amigo tendré que ver a diario a esa persona que estuvo con mi chica dos años, después de haberme pedido a mí en el instituto que nos casáramos- **Quinn se quedó callada pero Rachel no respondía, simplemente parecía pensar o esperar que la rubia dijera algo más**- necesito que me entiendas Rachel, sino lo hace vamos a tener la misma pelea una y otra vez. **

**-Quieres que me ponga en tu lugar-** dijo la morena y la rubia asintió con la cabeza- **quieres saber si aguantaría a Emily en tu vida a diario, si aguantaría quedarme en casa mientras vas a tomar un café con ella, o yendo a su casa a una fiesta de amigos- **la rubia la miraba atentamente mientras Rachel seguía hablando**- quieres saber si aguantaría eso y lo cierto es que no lo haría. No podría. Sería superior a mí y no es porque no confíe en ti porque créeme que lo hago, es solo que no podría, sería raro, incómodo y no podría, es lo único que sé. **

**-¿Entiendes ahora como me siento con Sam?**- preguntó la morena con una voz suave.

**-Siento que haya tenido que pasar todo esto para entender por lo que has pasado y lo que has aguantado Quinn-** confesó Rachel sonrojada por como se sentía -**debería haber tenido más cabeza y haber sido más madura con este tema antes ya sabes que a veces me cuesta un poco **

**-Ha sido duro pero me alegra que por fin estemos de acuerdo con este tema por igual, sin forzarnos a hacer cosas que no queramos-** dijo la rubia con una medio sonrisa, la primera en toda la tarde.

**-No quiero perderte Quinn-** dijo Rachel cogiendo la mano de su novia una vez más.

**-Ni yo a ti Rach- **respondió la rubia dulcemente.

**-Emily estará en la tercera película-** dijo Rachel volviendo a sacar el tema.

**-¿Tendremos problemas?- **preguntó algo temerosa.

**-Seré una persona educada que la respetará y la aguantará el tiempo que dure la película a diario- **dijo Rachel lo más calmada que pudo intentando ser una persona racional.

**-Me parece bien**- aceptó la rubia.

**-Sam también aparecerá en nuestra vida**- le recordó la morena que se apresuró a seguir hablando antes de que su chica se molestara **-no por mi parte, entiendo lo que significa para ti y no puedo ser su amiga, tenías razón todo este tiempo, no es justo para ti que lo sea pero soy amiga de Kitty y el es amigo de Britt y San lo que implica que lo tendremos que ver…**

**-Y yo seré educada y lo saludaré y estaré a tu lado pero no me pidas que vaya a tomar un café con él ni esas cosas-** respondió Quinn.

**-Me parece que nos vamos entendiendo- **dijo la morena más alegre de lo que había estado en las últimas semanas, sentía que por fin se estaba quitando un peso de encima.

**-Solo nos ha costado un mes de peleas y casi tres años de relación- **bromeó Quinn para terminar de relajar el ambiente entre ellas.

**-No sabes lo bien que sienta esto- **admitió Rachel contagiada por las bromas de su chica** -estaba tan cansada de estar enfadad. **

**-Te he echado de menos- **dijo Quinn ya más seria mirándola a los ojos.

**-Y yo a ti-** correspondió Rachel antes de inclinarse y darle un beso.

**-Y eso también lo había echado mucho de menos- **dijo la rubia cuando su chica por fin la dejó respirar.

**-Te quiero- **dijo Rachel dándole otro beso**- prométeme que no vas a estar sin besarme tanto tiempo, prométeme que no vas a estar sin besarme un día. **

**-Te lo prometo**- prometió la rubia**- a no ser que estemos en ciudades diferentes por temas de trabajo porque aún no sé teletransportarme. **

**-Trato hecho- **aceptó Rachel riendo por el comentario de su chica.

**-Prométeme que no vamos a dejar que nuestro orgullo y nuestro ego nos vuelva a afectar de esta forma- **dijo la rubia volviendo a ponerse seria.

**-Lo prometo- **dijo Rachel rápidamente**- me gustaba más cuando hablamos todo lo que nos molesta, es más sano que esto. **

**-Lo sé- **admitió Quinn-** así volveremos a hacerlo a partir de ahora. **

**-Digamos entonces que nos perdonamos por nuestras actitudes egoístas, orgullosas, por nuestros celos, nuestra cabezonería, actitudes infantiles y daños que nos hayamos hecho en el último mes**- dijo la morena en conclusión.

**-Exacto- **dijo Quinn riendo**- olvida este mes, ha sido una auténtica pesadilla. **

**-Me parece justo- **aceptó la morena.

**-Es más, tengo una idea mejor**- dijo Quinn con una sonrisa en su rostro.

**-¿Qué estás tramando?-** preguntó Rachel curiosa.

**-Ven-** dijo la rubia tirando de su mano para acercarla a ella-** voy a hacer que olvides este mes completamente. **

**-Esa idea me gusta más-** consiguió decir Rachel mientras la rubia besaba su cuello, sin duda Quinn era la única capaz de hacerle olvidar de esa forma.

* * *

><p><em>Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo! Les ha costado un poquito darse cuenta de las cosas... <em>

_Volveré pronto! Ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente =) _


	48. Nominaciones

**-Mucho has tardado en tumbarte ahí a tostarte- **dijo la rubia cuando salió al jardín y vio a Rachel tomando el sol.

**-Me he quedado blanca con tanto rodaje, déjame que coja color**- se defendió riendo Rachel.

**-Vas a ser la única morena en la cena de Navidad- s**e burló Quinn.

**-Hablando de eso, ¿hemos decidido que vamos a hacer en Navidad?- **preguntó la morena girándose hacia ella.

**-No- **respondió la rubia**- voy a por mi móvil y el bikini y lo hablamos. **

**-No tardes- **dijo la morena dándole un dulce beso.

La morena se levantó y colocó una toalla y una almohada en la tumbona que había a su lado para cuando su chica llegara. Se puso las gafas de sol y se tumbó a esperarla completamente relajada, sin esperar la voz rota de Quinn unos minutos después nada más salir por la puerta trasera.

**-Oh dios mío Rachel-** dijo la rubia cuando salió al jardín con su móvil en la mano.

**-¿Qué pasa?**-preguntó la morena confusa.

**-Oh dios mío Rachel- r**epitió de nuevo sin levantar la vista.

**-¿Qué pasa Quinn?**- preguntó ahora más preocupada Rachel.

**-Oh dios-** dijo de nuevo sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

**-Quinn para, tranquilízate y articula una frase con sentido**- pidió la morena cogiendo su mano.

**-Han salido las nominaciones- **dijo por fin cuando consiguió respirar** -estoy nominada como mejor actriz en diez premios diferentes entre ellos un Oscars Rachel, un Oscars.**

**-Oh dios mío-** dijo Rachel dando un salto de emoción.

**-No me lo creo-** dijo Quinn llevándose las manos a la cara.

**-Es increíble-** dijo Rachel abrazándola** -te lo mereces muchísimo. **

**-Es… es… nunca pensé…- **intentaba articular una frase con sentido pero simplemente no podía.

**-Te lo mereces-** repitió de nuevo-** vas a ganar porque eres la mejor actriz que he visto en mucho tiempo Quinn, cree en ti como yo lo hago. **

**-Gracias amor-** dijo la rubia dándole un beso.

**-No me puedo creer que no nos acordáramos que hoy eran las nominaciones-** dijo la morena.

**-El rodaje ha sido una locura, y nuestra pelea nos ha tenido un poco desconectadas... es normal-** dijo Quinn quitándole importancia-** voy a llamar a mi madre, me muero por contárselo, vuelvo ahora ¿vale? **

**-Corre, llama a quien quieras- **dijo la morena riendo y viendo como su chica se marchaba corriendo al interior de la casa.

Las nominaciones que había recibido Quinn no era por la película que había grabado con Rachel sino por la que se había estrenado unos meses atrás basada en otro libro. Lo cierto es que había sido todo un éxito y en general la película había recibido muy buenas críticas y nominaciones pero sobre todo habían colocado a Quinn en lo alto del cartel de Hollywood. Ahora todos querían trabajar con ella y había recibido muchas ofertas pero la rubia las había pospuesto todas hasta después de terminar el rodaje de la segunda película de la trilogía porque quería estar completamente concentrada. Sin duda Quinn estaba consiguiendo todo lo que quería y Rachel… Rachel seguía siendo Rachel, ya era famosa, no necesitaba un gran proyecto que la lanzara.

Aquella nominaciones les habían hecho pensar en cosas que hasta ahora nunca se les habían pasado por la cabeza como el hecho de que existía la posibilidad de que la rubia habiendo empezado más tarde tuviera mejor aunque diferente carrera que Rachel. Fue algo que inevitablemente salió en una conversación mientras cenaban.

**-Hay algo que necesito preguntarte-** dijo la rubia seriamente.

**-Te escucho- **dijo la morena atenta.

**-Todo esto de los premios…no va a suponer un problema entre nosotras ¿verdad?-** preguntó claramente nerviosa.

**-¿De qué hablas?- **preguntó confusa Rachel.

**-Tú… tú eres Rachel Berry, la destinada a triunfar y yo soy Quinn Fabray la chica que solo quería hacer un par de películas-** respondió la actriz.

**-¿Qué tiene eso que ver con todo esto amor?-** preguntó la morena sin entender nada.

**-¿Te ha molestado mis nominaciones?-** preguntó siendo por fin directa**- porque no quiero que ahora nos peleemos por celos después de las últimas semanas. **

**-No seas tonta Quinn- d**ijo Rachel quitándole importancia** -te aseguro que no hay nadie más en el mundo que quiera que gane ese premio que no seas tú. **

**-Es que no quiero que haya competencia entre nosotras sobre quien es mejor actriz o quien se lo merece más**- admitió la rubia.

**-No tengo duda de que tú eres mejor actriz- **dijo pillando desprevenida a Quinn- **aunque yo soy mejor cantante. **

**-Mucho mejor cantante- **dijo riendo la rubia alegre de que Rachel se estuviera tomando bien aquello.

**-Cada una es buena en sus cosas amor y yo quiero que tú de verdad seas el nuevo icono de Hollywood si se puede, porque eres un gran ejemplo a seguir- d**ijo al morena.

**-Yo quiero que tú ganes un Grammy o un Tony- **dijo casi sin pensar Quinn.

**-Una relación es compartir lo bueno y lo malo, que tú ganes para mí es ganar también-** dijo mientras agarraba su mano dulcemente** -quiero decir estoy saliendo con la gran estrella actual de Hollywood, no puedo quejarme ¿no?**

**-¿Me prometes que no te molesta?- **repitió de nuevo Quinn.

**-Quinn, no me molesta para nada**- respondió la morena volviendo a darle un beso.

Eran tan increíble haber conseguido después de todos sus problemas y peleas de las últimas semanas aquella sintonía y paz con Rachel que a veces se tenía que parar un minuto a pensar que no estaba soñando, que eran capaces de solucionar sus problemas aunque a veces costar. La morena la apoyaba pasara lo que pasara, no competían entre ellas y eso era realmente agradable y sobre todo increíble si tenía en cuenta que hablaban de Rachel que competía hasta por ser la primera en cantar en un karaoke. Estaban tumbadas en el sofá viendo una película después de haber hecho algo deporte aquel domingo cuando la rubia recordó que aún había un tema que las dos estaban obviando.

**-Con todo esto de los premios no hemos hablado que vamos a hacer en Navidad- **dijo de repente Quinn.

**-Cierto, ¿qué quieres hacer?-** dijo Rachel prestándole atención a ella y no a la película.

**-¿Qué quieres hacer tú?-** preguntó la rubia.

**-Yo he preguntado antes- **protestó la morena cruzándose de brazos.

**-No seas infantil-** le regañó su chica.

**-Quiero estar contigo- **dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

**-Eso no resuelve nada amor, ya daba por hecho de que la íbamos a pasar juntas- **dijo riendo la rubia.

**-No sé, no había pensado nada, suelo quedarme por aquí últimamente-** dijo sin pensarlo mucho más la cantante.

**-Una Navidad tomando el sol sería raro-** dijo la rubia sin mirarla.

**-Si ya tienes pensado algo solo dilo Quinn-** le pidió la cantante.

**-Quiero ir a Nueva York- a**dmitió por fin la rubia-** no he vuelto a pasar una Navidad allí desde que la pasamos juntas aquel año. **

**-¿En serio?-** preguntó sorprendida.

**-Sí, llámame romántica pero mi primera Navidad allí fue contigo y no tenerte cerca no animaba mi espíritu navideño precisamente así que huía a Lima esos días- **confesó la chica sonrojada.

**-Eres adorable- **dijo la morena abrazándola**- Nueva York me suena bien, lo que no sé es que pensarán nuestros padres. **

**-¿Qué has hecho tú con tus padres estos años?-** preguntó curiosa Quinn.

**-Hemos pasado las navidades aquí o nos hemos ido de viaje**- respondió la morena.

**-Entonces no creo que les importe venir a Nueva York a pasarlo con nosotras, estoy segura que a mi madre tampoco le importará- **explicó la actriz.

**-Una cena, en tu ático- **dijo la morena.

**-Nuestro ático- **la corrigió rápidamente Quinn, hacía tiempo que el apartamento que tenía en Nueva York lo consideraba de ambas al igual que ahora vivían en la que era la antigua casa de Rachel.

**-Nuestro ático con nuestros padres, como una gran familia feliz- **dijo riendo Rachel.

**-Una gran familia feliz-** repitió Quinn**- algún día seguro que será más grande.**

**-Parece que alguien tiene muy claro ciertas cosas- **bromeó la morena ilusionada por el pensamiento de una mini Quinn abriendo regalos en plena Navidad.

**-Ya hablaremos de eso-** dijo completamente sonrojada la rubia**- tenemos tiempo por delante, ahora intentemos solucionar nuestros planes de navidad. **

**-Está bien-** aceptó la morena.

**-Y en fin de año que nuestros padres ya se habrán ido podemos hacer una gran fiesta con nuestros amigos- **sugirió la rubia.

**-Para no saber que hacer en Navidades lo tienes todo muy bien pensado**- se burló su chica.

**-Es que no sabía que querías tú- **protestó la rubia para defenderse.

**-Me parecen unos grandes planes-** dijo sonriendo la morena-** acepto todos, sobre todo esa gran fiesta, ¿puede ser de disfraces?**

**-¿En serio?-** preguntó riendo.

**-Venga, vamos a hacerla algo divertida-** dijo infantilmente la morena.

**-Llama a tus padres y yo a mi madre, si aceptan hablamos con nuestros amigos y ya decidimos que hacer- **dijo la rubia levantándose para buscar su teléfono.

**-Agua fiestas-** le gritó Rachel en la distancia.

**-Lo soy, pero te encanta- d**ijo con una sonrisa de orgullo en el rostro Quinn.

Un par de días después Santana y Britt fueron a casa a comer con ellas y pasar un rato en la piscina mientras cotilleaban, hacía mucho que no tenían una tarde de esas y era agradable ponerse al día de la forma adecuada.

**-Quinn he leído hoy que el musical de Blaine acaba en breve- **dijo Britt mirando a la rubia.

**-Así es-** afirmó la rubia.

**-¿Y qué van a hacer ahora? ¿Se van a quedar en Nueva York?-** preguntó la bailarina.

**-Llevo tiempo intentando convencer a Kurt de que se venga y la excusa siempre es que Blaine trabajaba**. explicó la rubia**- lo mismo ahora si que consigo que venga. **

**-Oh dios, sería tan genial tenerlos por aquí y salir todos juntos-** dijo emocionada la bailarina.

**-Lo cierto es que sería divertido-** admitió Rachel.

**-Luego voy a llamarle y sacaré el tema sutilmente- **dijo riendo la rubia.

**-Siento interrumpir el momento cotilleo pero ya que me has ignorado cuando te lo he preguntado por mensajes voy a hacerlo ahora que no puedes huir- **anunció Santana mirando directamente a Rachel-** ¿Cuál es o quieres que sea el siguiente paso? **

**-¿Qué quieres decir?-** preguntó Quinn mirando a su chica.

**-Desde que os fuisteis a Nueva Zelanda llevo intentando que tu querida chica me diga que quiere hacer ahora con su carrera para barajar las ofertas**- explicó la morena.

**-No sé Santana… no tengo ganas de hablar de eso- **dijo la cantante quitándole importancia.

**-¿Estás bien?-** preguntó Quinn preocupada por ella.

**-Quieren que hagas un piloto de una nueva serie de miedo, drama, y serías la protagonista, hay varios proyectos de películas, quizás un segundo disco- **enumeró la latina-** pero si no me dices que quieres no puedo hacer nada, mi mesa es un caos de papeles por tu culpa. **

**-Perdona por ser la culpable de tu desorden-** dijo irónicamente la morena.

**-No os peleis por tonterías- **interrumpió Britt.

**-¿De verdad no has pensado nada?-** preguntó la latina aún incrédula**- ¿desde cuando no tienes planeado el siguiente paso?**

**-Yo…-** Rachel miró a Quinn y se quedó callada.

**-¿Qué te pasa Rach?**- preguntó la rubia dulcemente.

**-Nada es solo que… todo esto ha sido muy intenso, entre el tiempo en Broadway, la serie, las películas, el disco… he estado trabajando 15 horas al día durante los últimos siete años-** dijo alternando la vista entre las tres chicas que tenía delante-** había pensado parar un poco de todo esto, ahora viene la navidad y la temporada de premios y eventos… no sé… lo único que necesito es descansar un poco, una vida más relajada unos meses. **

**-Guau… ¿por qué no me habías dicho nada?-** preguntó la rubia mirándola y cogiendo su mano dulcemente.

**-¿Y a mí?**- interrumpió Santana.

**-No sé, quedarme quieta es muy poco yo… hasta a mí me cuesta asimilar que es lo que necesito-** explicó la morena.

**-¿Es lo que necesitas o es lo que quieres?- **preguntó Quinn que la conocía muy bien**- porque son dos cosas distintas.**

**-Es lo que quiero- **respondió Rachel segura-** quiero descansar, estar aquí cuando tú vengas de grabar y tener tiempo para mí y para las dos. **

**-Sí es lo que quieres yo te apoyo, ya lo sabes-** dijo dulcemente la rubia a su lado.

**-Vaya… esto es realmente sorprendente- **dijo Santana asimilando aquello**- parece que voy a tener unos días más relajados en la oficina. **

**-Y yo voy a tener alguien con quien pasar más tiempos- **dijo Britt emocionada.

La tarde siguió entre bromas y cotilleos hasta que cuando llego la noche se quedaron solas. Rachel preparó la cena y cuando terminaron se tumbaron a ver una película. Sin embargo había algo tenso entre ellas y Quinn lo iba a solucionar rápidamente.

**-¿Por qué no me habías dicho a mí lo de que querías un descanso?-** preguntó la rubia cuando a la noche estuvieron solas.

**-No sé Quinn, no quería darle más importancia- **dijo la morena sin mirarla.

**-No te he preguntado antes porque estábamos con las chicas pero te conozco, sé que pasa algo más-** dijo la rubia poniéndose seria.

**-Es solo que no he tenido muy claro que hacer ahora-** dijo suspirando y poniéndose frente a su chica-** se que lo que voy a decirte va a sonar como una tontería pero es como me siento. **

**-Adelante, lo que sientas nunca será una tontería- **dijo la rubia animándola.

**-Desde que te nominaron a los premios he estado pensando… Ese ha sido tu sueño durante mucho tiempo, actuar, ser reconocida por ello, lograr ser la mejor, desafiarte a ti misma con el próximo proyecto-** la rubia asintió con la cabeza mientras escuchaba atenta-** mi sueño desde que tengo uso de razón fue estar sobre un escenario, hasta que tuviera 70 años y tuvieran que jubilarme por obligación-** aquello hizo reír a la rubi**a- ganar un Tony o dos o los que fueran como mérito por mis actuaciones, quizás dirigir un musical… siempre fue ese pero con todo esto de la serie y la ambición me desvié- **admitió algo sonrojada-** adoro lo que he hecho y adoro la serie de verdad, no pienses que ha sido una obligación porque realmente me ha encantado la experiencia, los premios y todo** eso-dijo la morena antes de seguir** -y adoro grabar las películas contigo, adoro la pasión que tiene la gente por ellas y sobre todo que nos unieran de nuevo. Adoro mi disco, y todo los sentimientos que he mostrado con el, me encanta que fuera numero 1, fue una experiencia increíble. Todo esto ha sido un sueño para mí, y agradezco todo lo que me ha pasado y todo lo que he conseguido sería una mentira decir que no lo hago pero no fue con lo que soñé durante 18 años. **

**-Broadway lo fue**- dijo la rubia entendiendo lo que decía su chica.

**-Por eso últimamente he estado pensando mucho y no quería decir nada porque no tengo nada claro amor-** confesó por fin.

**-¿Quieres… quieres volver a Broadway?- **preguntó Quinn confusa.

**-Sí, no, no lo sé Quinn- **respondió dudosa Rache**l- Broadway está en Nueva York y tú estás aquí con todo el tema del cine y ya sabemos lo que les pasa a las relaciones a distancia pero no quiero irme y pedirte que venga conmigo. **

**-¿Entonces te vas a quedar solo por mí? No quiero que hagas eso si voy a arruinar tu sueño y echaremos en cara-** protestó Quinn.

**-Ves, por eso no quería decir nada-** dijo la morena- **no es algo que tenga decidido así que no tenía sentido hablarlo, no quiero más peleas. **

**-Claro que tiene sentido Rachel, afecta a nuestro** futuro-la corrigió la rubia acercándose a ella.

**-Mira Quinn hace un mes estábamos hablando que no sabíamos donde íbamos a terminar y que quizás viviéramos en Chicago y luego estuvimos peleadas- **le recordó Rachel-** no sé donde acabaremos... aquí, allí o quizás volvamos a Nueva York, a ti te encanta, quien sabe. **

**-Lo sé y sé que dije que no sabía que nos deparaba el futuro pero si Broadway es parte de tu futuro deberíamos hablarlo- **dijo Quinn muy calmada-** si te cogen ahora para un musical nuevo sabes que pueden pasar hasta dos años hasta que llegue realmente a Nueva York.**

**-Que bien te enseñé-** dijo Rachel orgullosa porque Quinn supiera esas cosas.

**-Así que ahora haz lo que te apetezca, disfruta del descanso y si en medio te apetece hacer otro disco, hazlo o graba un película, o no hagas nada en un año, lo que tú quieras, yo te apoyaré, si cuando llegue el momento Broadway es definitivo y quieres irte lo hablaremos como pareja, de verdad-** prometió Quinn cogiendo su mano.

**-A veces me preocupa que me conozcas mejor que yo a mí misma-** dijo Rachel suspirando.

**-Prométeme que hablaras conmigo cada vez que algo de esto te ronde la cabeza- **pidió la rubia.

**-Te lo prometo-** dijo Rachel-** es solo que era un tema complicado y no sabía como abordarlo. **

**-Está bien, no pasa nada-** dijo Quinn dándole un rápido beso.

**-Ahora solo quiero descansar, estar contigo, las navidades e ir a todos tus premios- **dijo Rachel sonriendo**- ya habrá tiempo de pensar que me apetece. **

**-Me parece un buen plan-** dijo la rubia volviendo a tumbarse junto a ella.

**-Te quiero Quinn, con locura**- dijo antes de dejar un tierno beso en su cabeza y notar como Quinn la abrazaba lo más fuerte que podía.

Cuando hablaban las cosas se sentían bien, era la razón por la que su relación volvía a la normalidad, porque habían conseguido alcanzar un nivel de comprensión y sinceridad no existente en ellas las últimas veces que lo habían intentado. Unos días después, con la navidad a la vuelta de la esquina y los billetes de avión ya comprados para marcharse a Nueva York, Rachel decidió sentarse a hacer la lista de invitados de la fiesta de fin de año.

**-Rachel esta lista de invitados se nos está yendo de las manos-** dijo la rubia cuando vio cuantos nombres estaban en aquel folio.

**-Lo sé, lo sé- **admitió Rachel.

**-Se suponía que iban a ser solo unos pocos-** le recordó su chica.

**-Y así empezó, ya sabes, Santana y Britt, Kurt y Blaine, Mercedes y su novio, los chicos de la película, los chicos de tu película, algunos cantantes-** enumeró la morena a la que claramente le faltaban dedos para aquella lista.

**-¿Todos confirmados?-** preguntó confusa la rubia.

**-La mayoría- r**espondió Rachel.

**-Está bien, nuestro piso va a ser una locura cuando nos levantemos a la mañana siguiente-** dijo suspirando la rubia.

**-No pienses en eso-** dijo la morena para animarla**- ya que nos tocará recoger a la mañana siguiente lo mínimo que podemos hacer es pedirle que se disfracen o algo. **

**-¿En serio?-** preguntó riendo Quinn**- se te ha metido en la cabeza lo de la fiesta de disfraces y no vas a parar hasta que lo consigas. **

**-Es que ya he pensado nuestro disfraz, no me culpes- **se defendió la morena.

**-¿Qué has pensado?- **quiso saber curiosa la rubia.

**-A ver si lo adivinas-** propuso la morena**- es un musical. **

**-Oh no Rach, te adoro pero no quiero pasarme toda la noche respondiendo preguntas sobre quienes vamos todo el rato ni tener que dar una gran explicación sobre que musical es cuando la gente diga que no sabe cual es**- dijo infinitamente la rubia cruzándose de brazos.

**-¿Puedes intentar adivinarlo antes de quejarte tanto?- **pidió Rachel algo molesta por aquella protesta.

**-Está bien-** aceptó a regañadientes la rubia.

**-Es un musical- **repitió y Quinn asintió con la cabeza**- te encanta y lo hicieron en el Glee Club. **

**-Sigues describiendo la mitad de Broadway amor- **le recordó la actriz.

**-Que simpática-** ironizó la morena**- vas a tener que vestirte de cuero. **

**-Espera, espera, ¿Grease?- **preguntó ahora más emocionada.

**-Exacto- **afirmó Rachel orgullosa de su chica.

**-Oh dios, ya lo veo, unos legins y una chaqueta de cuero y un pañuelo rojo en el cuello para completar-** dijo la rubia sin borrar su sonrisa antes de caer**- espera, espera si yo soy ella, tú eres John Travolta? **

**-No, yo no voy a de Grease-** dijo la morena.

**-Espera, ¿no has dicho que sabías nuestros disfraces?-** preguntó completamente confusa Quinn.

**-Sí, tú iras de Grease y yo de Caperucita roja-** anunció la morena.

**-¿No tenemos disfraces de pareja?**- preguntó algo apenada.

**-No me hace falta tener un disfraz de pareja para que todos sepan que eres mi chica-** dijo riendo la morena.

**-¿Y por qué has elegido entonces esos disfraces?-** preguntó extrañada.

**-Porque me muero por verte enfundada en cuero- l**e susurró a su oído.

**-¿Y yo que gano de ti si vas de Caperucita?-** preguntó la rubia

**-Créeme que la Caperucita que tengo pensada no es la que tú tienes en mente-** se burló la morena.

**-Espera, espera, ¿no me vas a decir más?-** preguntó la rubia intrigada.

**-Lo verás el día de fin de año- **se burló la chica.

**-Rachel-** protestó pero ya era tarde, su chica la había dejado sola en aquella habitación.

* * *

><p><em>Siento haber tardado tanto ha sido una semana realmente estresante! Pero les prometo más capítulos estos días ;) <em>

_Un saludo =) _


	49. Navidad

Volver a Nueva York era como un soplo de aire fresco en sus vidas, ambas lo adoraban. Habían llegado días antes de que sus padres volaran a la ciudad por lo que tenían días para ellas solas, para quedar con sus amigos y para comprar y decorar la casa con el espíritu navideño. Quinn estaba poniendo adornos a un gran árbol de Navidad junto a la chimenea del salón cuando Rachel se quedó observándola. La rubia bailaba y cantaba mientras hacía aquellas tarea y la morena solo podía sonreír y pensar lo feliz que era. Hacía ya casi 3 años que sus caminos se habían vuelto a cruzar y tenía que reconocer que habían sido 3 años de locura cargadas de sentimientos pero que todo merecía la pena. tenía delante a la chica de su vida, no tenía duda alguna, todo lo sufrido merecía la pena por ese momento en el que estaban adornando su casa para las navidad juntas con la visita de sus respectivos padres, ¿qué más podía pedir? Quinn no tardó en pillarla mirando y regañarle riendo por ser la única adornando aquello.

Kurt y Blaine no iban a pasar el día de Navidad en Nueva York sino en Lima con Burt y Caroline ya que los padres de Blaine estaban de viaje visitando a su hermano que estaba en Europa rodando una película. Así que Rachel y Quinn quedaron con ellos parar cenar un par de días antes de que se fueran.

**-Bueno Blaine ahora que has terminado la obra…¿Qué vas a hacer?- **preguntó la rubia mientras cenaban.

**-No lo he pensado, lo cierto es que han sido un par de años sin parar, adoro Broadway pero es muy duro- **admitió el actor-** creo que un pequeño descanso estaría bien, a no ser que surja alguna oportunidad increíble. **

**-Quizás os venga bien un cambio de aires-** sugirió riendo Rachel.

**-¿Por qué presiento que ya tenéis algo planeado?- **preguntó Kurt.

**-Blaine quiere un descanso, tú sabes que puedes diseñar igual en Los Ángeles que aquí y sobre todo os queremos allí con nosotras un tiempo-** dijo Quinn poniendo cara de pena.

**-Llevas tres años intentando convencerme de que me mude allí- **le recordó el chico.

**-Y tú excusa siempre ha sido que no ibas a dejar a Blaine aquí-** le recordó Quinn.

**-¿Soy lo único por lo que seguías aquí?**- preguntó el chico.

**-Claro, ya sabes lo que pienso de las relaciones a distancia- **dijo Kurt.

**-Así que podemos irnos un tiempo a LA- **dijo sonriendo Blaine.

**-Sí por favor-** dijo la rubia.

**-¿Quieres irte a LA?- **preguntó sorprendido Kurt.

**-Quiero un descanso, nos vendrá bien un tiempo por allí y están las chicas**- dijo Blaine haciendo sonreír a ambas.

**-Está bien, lo pensaremos-** aceptó el diseñado**r- pero la próxima vez que nos mudemos a Nueva York vosotras sois la que os venís aquí. **

**-De acuerdo- **aceptó rápidamente Quinn sorprendiendo a todos.

**-¿Sí?**-preguntó Rachel.

**-Podrás volver a Broadway como quieres y yo descansar- **respondió dulcemente dejando un beso en su mejilla.

**-Todo solucionado- **dijo Blaine riendo-** lo que el Glee a unido que nada lo separe. **

La idea de que iban a tener a los chicos más cerca aún era genial, realmente los echaban de menos. Los dos había confirmado su asistencia a la fiesta de fin de año más que emocionados, Kurt afirmaba saber ya su disfraz y Blaine decía que tenía que pensarlo bien. Un día más de descanso y sus padres aterrizarían en la ciudad. Los tres habían aceptado quedarse en un hotel cercano a casa de las chicas para no molestarlas y que tuvieran más libertad. Shelby que también estaba en la ciudad cenaría con ellos el día de Navidad, incluida Beth. Rachel y Quinn se habían pasado por su apartamento el día antes para verlas y quedar con ellas. Rachel estaba entretenida jugando con Beth mientras la rubia la observaba sin perder ni un minuto.

**-Tierra llamando a Quinn- **dijo Shelby acercándose a ella.

**-Perdona, estaba distraída- **dijo la rubia sonriendo.

**-Rachel causa ese efecto en ti- s**e burló la mujer.

**-Muy graciosa-** dijo ironícamente la rubia.

**-Me alegra mucho que estéis tan bien juntas- **dijo Shelby con dulzura.

**-Gracias**- agradeció Quinn sin quitar la vista de su chica.

**-¿Y esa mirada?-** quiso saber Shelby.

**-Es un bonito escenario ¿verdad?- **preguntó con una gran sonrisa la actriz **-Rachel con Beth, jugando, riendo, me hace pensar en nuestro futuro. **

**-A alguien le está entrando el instinto maternal-** se burló Shelby.

**-No es eso- **protestó Quinn**- pero verla así me hace tener más ganas de ese futuro.**

**-Llegará cuando estéis preparadas- **dijo acariciando su brazo dulcemente.

**-Lo sé- **dijo asintiendo la rubia.

**-Quinn, hay algo que nunca hemos hablado pero creo que deberíamos-** dijo poniéndose más seria la mujer.

**-¿Qué pasa?- **preguntó la chica extrañada.

**-Beth ya tiene 11 años, cada día se parece más a ti, ¿cuántos años crees que va a tardar en sospechar que eres algo más que la pareja de Rachel?-** preguntó Shelby provocando toda la atención de Quinn** -tienes más fotos con ella que Rachel, te recuerda desde bebé y si sigue pareciéndose más a ti algún día va a saber la verdad. **

**-¿Qué me estás queriendo decir Shelby?- **preguntó la rubia confusa.

**-Quiero saber si quieres que llegado el momento sepa la verdad sobre ti-** dijo por fin Shelby.

**-Yo… yo… - **intento hablar Quinn sin saber que decir.

**-¿Pasa algo?- **preguntó Rachel que se había acercado hasta ellas y vio la cara de su chica.

**-Solo hablábamos-** respondió rápidamente Shelby.

**-¿Amor?-** preguntó Rachel para asegurarse.

**-¿Puedo hablar con Rachel un momento?-** dijo entonces la rubia reaccionando.

**-Claro, Beth vente-** la llamó Shelby yéndose a la cocina.

**-¿Qué pasa?- **preguntó la morena cuando estuvieron solas.

**-Shelby me ha hecho una pregunta que no me había planteado hasta ahora y me siento estúpida por no haberlo hecho- **le explicó la rubia.

**-Dime, que pasa-** quiso saber su chica.

**-Me ha preguntado que si cuando llegue el momento quiero decirle a Beth la verdad sobre quien soy yo- **dijo por fin Quinn.

**-¿Y qué quieres hacer?-** le preguntó Rachel.

**-No lo sé, es confuso- **admitió Quinn.

**-Es normal que te sientas así-** dijo Rachel comprensivamente.

**-Shelby la ha criado, no yo, Shelby le ha dado todo lo que tiene y la ha educado, es lo que es por ella, yo solo comparto mi ADN y aparezco de vez en cuando-** dijo en parte algo avergonzada la rubia **-y si en un futuro tenemos hijos no quiero que se sienta mal ni piense que a ella no la quise y a ellos sí, no sé Rach, es muy complicado. **

**-Bastante-** admitió la morena** -aún queda tiempo para eso así que no te agobies, tendrás tiempo para decidir. **

**-¿No decidirás conmigo?- **preguntó sorprendida la rubia.

**-Yo…- **dijo Rachel buscando las palabras adecuadas para que su chica no se lo tomara mal **-Quinn te quiero y sabes que hablamos de todo, adoro a Beth pero al final del día es tu hija y tú eres quien debe tomar la decisión y yo te apoyaré en lo que decidas. **

**-Está bien**- aceptó finalmente la rubia** -volvamos con Shelby y Beth. **

**-Me ha gustado eso de nuestros futuros hijos- **dijo la morena sin poder contener su sonrisa mientras caminaban a la cocina.

Aquella pregunta realmente era algo que había sorprendido a Quinn, nunca se lo había planteado pero era cierto, Beth seguía creciendo y sí algún día preguntaba tenía que saber que responder adecuadamente. La rubia decidió no pensar más en el tema y disfrutar aquellas vacaciones al máximo. Después de una gran compra y de decidir el menú de la comida de Navidad las chicas se pusieron manos a la obre aunque Rachel se dio en cuenta de lo trabajoso que era aquello por lo que huyó de la cocina para un descanso seguida de la rubia que iba a regodearse de aquello.

**-Me estoy arrepintiendo mucho de haberle dicho a nuestros padres que nos encargábamos de todo-** dijo la morena tirándose sobre el sofá.

**-Te has querido hacer la super heroica ama de casa y ahora lo pagas- **se burló su novia.

**-Creía que ya éramos mayores como para organizar la cena de Navidad nosotros a nuestros padres y no al revés-** se defendió la morena.

**-El año que viene dejaremos que las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad y que la hagan ellos-** dijo la rubia para animarla acercándose al sofá y tirando de sus manos para volver a ponerla de pie.

**-¿Estamos a tiempo de llamar para encargar algo de comida?- **preguntó la morena con cara de pena.

**-Lo dudo mucho amor-** respondió riendo la rubia.

**-Maldita sea-** protestó la cantante.

**-¿Y si dejamos de hablar y volvemos a la cocina antes de que se queme lo que sea que hay en el horno?-** dijo la rubia.

**-Oh dios mío, me había olvidado- **gritó Rachel antes de echar a correr hacia la cocina.

Quinn se rió antes de seguirla hasta la cocina y seguir cocinando para tenerlo todo listo cuando llegaran sus invitados. Judy, Hiram y Leroy llegaron juntos porque venían del mismo hotel y un poco después llegó Shelby. Sus padres venían con varias bolsas y una caja que Hiram insistió en que necesitaba llevar corriendo a una habitación y que nadie fuera allí. Las chicas sospecharon pero tuvieron que resistir sus ganas de ir a ver que estaban tramando. Cuando tuvieron todo listo hicieron que se sentaran en la mesa que habían preparado frente a su sitio favorito de la casa, el gran ventanal de cristal desde el que se veía gran parte de la ciudad.

**-Esta comida está genial- **dijo Leroy dando otro bocado a la carne.

**-Habéis hecho un gran trabajo-** dijo Judy sonriendo.

**-Sobre todo tú Quinn, por impedir que Rachel queme la casa- **bromeó Hiram.

**-¿En serio Papá?- **preguntó Rachel haciéndose la molesta.

**-¿Qué pasa?-** preguntó Leroy riendo.

**-Estoy aquí delante-** protestó la morena.

**-No te enfades amor-** intervino Quinn riendo** -ya sabes que soy encantadora, no pueden resistirse a mí. **

**-Si claro-** dijo Rachel cruzada de brazos.

**-No te enfades, no has quemado la casa aunque casi quemas la carne en el horno- **se burló Quinn.

**-No lo arreglas- **dijo la morena tomando un poco de vino.

**-Es una pena que de mí solo hayas sacado los genes de cantante y no los de cocinera-** intervino Shelby haciendo reír a todos más.

**-Si tan malo está no os comáis nada-** dijo una molesta Rachel.

**-No te enfades amor, está todo muy bueno- **dijo Quinn dulcemente.

**-Me gusta el puré, quiero más-** dijo entonces Beth haciendo reír más a todos.

**-Beth es fan de tu puré, ves, todo esta bueno-** dijo la rubia dulcemente cogiendo su mano.

**-Si no os gusta el postre le echáis la culpa a Quinn que en eso no he participado yo-** dijo Rachel riendo cediendo y disfrutando la cena.

La cena fue divertida y fastidiar a Rachel era más que divertido por eso todos en algún momento aprovechaban para hacerlo. Tras comerse gran parte de una tarta que Quinn había preparado la noche anterior decidieron que era hora de darse los regalos. Las chicas fueron las primeras en repartir los suyos: un viaje para los padres de Rachel, un ordenador nuevo para Judy, un gran abrigo y un móvil para Shelby, juguetes para Beth… y ellas recibieron también regalos para ambas. Cuando todo estuvo abierto Leroy se levantó a por la famosa caja que traían al inicio de la noche.

**-Esta bien, queremos que sepáis que este regalo no estaba previsto- **explicó Judy.

**-Pero veníamos en el avión hablando los tres y nos dimos cuenta de algo que tenéis en común- **siguió Hiram mientras Leroy llegaba al salón con la caja**- creemos que os va a servir para ser más responsables y para prepararos para el futuro. **

**-Oh dios, ¿qué habéis hecho?-** preguntó la rubia.

**-Tomad- **dijo dándole por fin la gran caja mientras seguía hablando**- nos dimos cuenta de cuanto amáis a los animales y como nos habías contado que casi adoptáis uno cuando vivíais aquí y…**

**-Es la cosa más adorable que he visto-** gritó Rachel levantando en brazos una pequeña bola de pelo marrón.

**-Parece que hemos acertado-** dijo Judy riendo.

**-Es genial, mira que guapo, me encanta, me encanta- **siguió repitiendo Rachel aunque Quinn no reaccionaba, cosa que Shelby notó.

**-¿Pasa algo Quinn?- **preguntó la mujer.

**-No, es adorable- **admitió la rubia**- es solo que es mucha responsabilidad, no sé.**

**-¿No lo quieres?-** preguntó con pena Rachel dándole el cachorro.

**-Claro que lo quiero-** dijo cogiéndolo en brazos**- míralo, no se puede rechazar esa cara.**

**-¿Pero?-** preguntó la morena.

**-Es una gran responsabilidad-** repitió de nuevo-** no quiero peleas sobre por qué no has sacado al perro y tendremos que organizar mejor nuestros horarios. **

**-Lo sé, no hay problema, te recuerdo que yo ahora estoy de descanso y tú ahora mismo no tienes ningún proyecto- **dijo la morena-** para cuando tengamos que grabar la tercera peli será adulto y nos lo podremos llevar a los sitios. **

**-Está bien, Leo se queda con nosotros- **dijo Quinn abrazándolo fuerte.

**-Ya tenías pensado el nombre, solo te estabas haciendo la dura-** dijo riendo Judy.

**-Ella se enfada rápidamente a mí me gusta hacerme de rogar-** se burló Quinn.

**-Vaya dos que a juntado el destino- **dijo Hiram riendo.

Aquella frase las hizo mirarse y sonreír. Beth no tardó en acaparar toda la atención del cachorro y ellas tuvieron que ceder y soltarlo muy a su pesar, por suerte tendrían tiempo para disfrutarlo ellas más tarde. Aunque les había encantado el regalo, tenían que reconocer que cuando el pequeño Leo decidió a ponerse a llorar durante la noche no era tan divertido, al fin y al cabo era un cachorro que se estaba acostumbrando a un nuevo sitio. La solución había sido dejarle dormir en su habitación en la alfombra que tenían junto a la cama ya que Quinn se había negado a subirlo a la cama y empezar a mal acostumbrarlo.

**-Quinn- **le regañó Rachel cuando la vio sentada al lado del árbol con un paquete en la mano a la mañana siguiente ya que sus regalos personales no se los habían dado la noche anterior.

**-Juro que no iba a abrirlo sin ti- **se defendió rápidamente la rubia.

**-Claro-** dijo riendo la morena.

**-Estaba intentando averiguar que era por su peso**- siguió defendiéndose la rubia.

**-Ábrelo anda-** dijo la morena dándole permiso.

**-Oh dios, Rach- **dijo Quinn cuando abrió el paquete y vio un álbum de fotos de ellas que tenía fotos desde el instinto hasta días antes en Los Ángeles, pasando por fotos en los estrenos, en Hawai, en su estreno en Broadway**- es precioso. **

**-Es nuestra historia, con una pagina en blanco representando los años separadas-** explicó la morena cuando Quinn había pasado por esa página.

**-Es precioso-** repitió la rubia.

**-Hay algo más en la caja-** dijo sonriendo Rachel y señalando la caja.

**-Voy- **dijo Quinn corriendo a buscar el segundo regalo, lo encontró envuelto, era una pulsera de plata preciosa, sonrió y fue a darle un beso a su chica.

**-De nada-** dijo correspondiendo el beso**- me alegra que te guste, no sabía que regalarte, tienes de todo. **

**-Me ha encantado, ahora abre los tuyos**- dijo Quinn señalando más paquetes.

Disfrutaron el resto de días tranquilamente en la ciudad. Habían ido a comprar cosas para Leo, como una cama, un collar o un comedero, aunque cuando llegaran a LA tendrían que comprar las mismas cosas para la casa de allí. Lo bueno de la casa de Los Ángeles era que tenían un gran jardín donde podrían ponerle una caseta para cuando fuera más grande. El regalo de sus padres era genial, se estaban divirtiendo mucho con la presencia del pequeño por casa, aunque al piso de arriba aún tenían que llevarlo en brazos porque sus patas no le daban para subir. Ahora entendían lo que sus padres le habían dicho respecto a que sería un entrenamiento para unos niños futuros. Su otro entretenimiento aquellos días fue preparar todas las cosas para la fiesta de fin de año. Quitar las cosas de valor para que no se rompieran, encargar comida para picar, la bebida, juegos, la decoración, etc. Cuando por fin llegó el día de la fiesta Quinn fue la primera en disfrazarse ya que su disfraz no era muy complicado. Cuero por todas partes, y rizarse el pelo, debía de reconocer que se veía sexy vestida así pero Rachel tardó más en vestirse para hacerla de rabiar. La rubia estaba sentada en la cama esperando que la morena decidiera salir del baño ya con su disfraz.

**-Rachel sal ya- **pidió impaciente la rubia.

-**Un momento-** gritó la morena terminando de colocarse su disfraz.

**-Está bien- **aceptó la rubia que al minuto vio salir a Rachel con un corsé muy pegado que hacía sus pechos más grandes, unos tacones de infarto que hacían sus piernas más largas y una capa roja que caía hasta el suelo con capucha **-Rachel…. guau… yo… tú… oh dios…**

**-Justo la sensación que quería causar en ti-** dijo riendo la morena al ver a su novia así.

**-Estás buenísima, sexy, guapa- **dijo mientras se iba acercando cada vez más a ella- **dios…. me gusta esta versión de caperucita. **

**-A ti el cuero te sienta más que bien-** dijo riendo la morena.

**-No sé si voy a resistir toda la noche sin subirte aquí arriba aunque estén todos-** dijo al rubia que se la comía con los ojos.

**-Tengo una idea-** dijo desatando su capa y acercándose a Quinn**- quizás, solo quizás podemos… ya sabes…- **dijo quitando la chaqueta de cuero de la rubia**- jugar un poco. **

**-Solo si te dejas el disfraz- **dijo riendo la rubia.

**-Y tú también**- pidió la morena.

No tardaron muchos en saciar sus ganas porque sabían que Kurt y Blaine podían llegar en cualquier momento, los chicos se habían ofrecido a ayudarles a terminar de preparar todo y así fue. Se presentaron pronto con regalos en mano para ellas. Estaban entrando al salón cuando de repente una bola de pelo corrió hacia ellos.

**-Oh dios mío- **dijo Kurt**- ¿qué es…por qué hay…? Es adorable.**

**-Ven aquí pequeño- **dijo Blaine cogiéndolo en brazos**- es precioso, ¿de donde ha salido?**

**-Nos lo han regalado mis padres y su madre por Navidad-** explicó la morena.

**-Es genial- **dijo Blaine de nuevo jugando con él.

**-¿Qué vais a hacer esta noche con él?- **preguntó Kurt preocupado.

**-Vamos a dejarlo en nuestra habitación que es donde ha estado durmiendo-** explicó Quinn**- e iremos a verlo de vez en cuando para asegurarnos que está bien a pesar del ruido y eso. **

**-Que buenas madres- **se burló Blaine.

Terminaron de arreglar todo lo que faltaba justo a tiempo para la llegada del resto de invitados: Santana, Britt, Artie, Mercedes, Jake y otros muchos más famosos. Sam y Kitty no habían ido porque al parecer estaban conociendo a los padres de Kitty, Rachel había inviitado a Kitty porque era de sus mejores amigas, que Sam fuera era una consecuencia de ello. Todos comían y disfrutaban de las cosas para cenar mientras esperaban que llegara la cuenta atrás en la gran televisión de la pared donde veían Times Square en las noticias. Rachel se encargó de llenar una copa de champán para cada invitado cinco minutos antes de la cuenta atrás por lo que Quinn tuvo que gritarle corriendo que acudiera a su lado para que no se le pasara el tiempo. Todo al unísono en el apartamento hicieron la cuenta atrás en voz alta antes de abrazarse y felicitarse el año.

**-Feliz año-** felicitó la morena después de un largo beso.

**-Feliz año amor-** dijo la rubia.

**-¿Sabes que has hecho que sea especial verdad?- **preguntó la morena más que sonrojada.

**-Y pretendo que este también lo sea, y el siguiente, y el de después-** dijo Quinn entre besos.

**-Todos a tu lado son especiales- **dijo la cantante.

**-Tú también has hecho el mío especial- **dijo la rubia dándole un tierno beso.

**-Te quiero- **dijo Rachel cuando la dejó respirar.

**-Y yo-** dijo la rubia apoyando sus frentes.

**-¿Vais a felicitarle el año a alguien más o vais a quedaros toda la noche pegadas?- **dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

**-Feliz año a ti también Santana-** dijo irónicamente la rubia.

**-No empecéis- **dijo riendo Kurt dándole un abrazo a su amiga.

**-Feliz año Kurt, otro más a tu lado-** dijo Quinn sonriente.

**-Y los que te quedan amiga-** bromeó su amigo.

**-Feliz año Rachel- **dijo Mercedes sorprendiendo a la morena.

**-Feliz año Mercedes, me alegra que hayas venido- **dijo la cantante dulcemente.

**-Año nuevo, oportunidades nuevas- **dijo Mercedes intentando hacerle ver que iba a darle aquella oportunidad que había pedido-** vida nueva.**

**-Gracias- **es lo único que le salió a la morena**- significa mucho. **

**-Poco a poco- **dijo la chica antes de ir a felicitar a Artie.

**-¿Era eso lo que creo?-** dijo la rubia apareciendo a su lado y cogiendo su mano.

**-Sí, parece que todo va encajando- **dijo antes de darle un beso y proponer un brindis.

Desde el momento que el nuevo año había empezado la fiesta de verdad también lo había hecho. Subieron el volúmen de la música y bailaron, cantaron, bebieron y disfrutaron como hacía tiempo que lo hacían rodeadas de sus amigos. Había bastante gente en la fiesta por lo que era habitual que los caminos de Rachel y Quinn se separaban pero la rubia siempre tenían un as en la manga para solucionar aquello.

**-Si me disculpáis os la robo un momento, tenemos que ir a ver al pequeñín- **dijo la rubia interrumpiendo la conversación de Rachel con Jake y uno de sus productores.

**-He ido a verlo hace diez minutos Quinn- **dijo la morena siendo arrastrada por la mano de la rubia.

**-Pues lo ves otra vez-** dijo Quinn antes de empujarla al interior de la habitación donde Leo salió corriendo hacia ellas**- hola cosita adorable. **

**-Está bien amor míralo-** dijo la morena riendo.

**-Lo sé- **dijo Quinn poniéndose de pie y acercándose a Rachel**- pero ya que estamos aquí arriba podríamos aprovechar.**

**-Quinn Fabray, usando a nuestro pequeño cachorro para subirme a la habitación para hacerlo-** se burló Rachel.

**-Exacto, eso he hecho- **afirmó orgullosa la rubia encerrándola contra la pared y besando su cuello**- me cuesta aguantarme más de cinco minutos alejada de ti cuando vas así vestida. **

**-¿A qué esperas?-** preguntó Rachel antes de rodearla con una pierna para acercarla más a ella.

La ausencia de las anfitrionas no fue notada entre tanta gente lo que fue una ventaja para ellas que tuvieron que peinarse un poco antes de bajar. La fiesta se prolongó hasta altas horas de la noche o más bien ya era temprano si pensaban en que era de día. Habían acogido en la habitación de invitados a Santana y Britt ya que no estaban en condiciones ni de mandarlas a un taxi para que las llevara al hotel. A la mañana siguiente el despertar vino acompañado de un gran dolor de cabeza. Quinn vio la cama vacía a su lado por lo que decidió bajar en busca de su chica y encontrarla apoyada contra la gran ventana.

**-Recuérdame otra vez porque acepté la idea de esta fiesta-** dijo Quinn casi arrastrándose por el salón y viendo todo lo que tenían que recoger.

**-Porque te morías de ganas por verme en ese disfraz de caperucita-** le recordó Rachel riendo.

**-Cierto, ha merecido la pena entonces- **admitió riendo la rubia.

**-Si quieres puedo conservarlo para otra ocasión- **sugirió Rachel pícaramente.

**-Lo he puesto con las cosas para llevarnos a casa nada más levantarme**- confesó Quinn riendo.

* * *

><p><em>Siento la tardanza! La universidad me ha tenido hasta arriba :( pero ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente y esta vez si que les prometo que lo subiré mañana o pasado =D Espero que les haya gustado este! <em>

_Un saludo =) _

_PD: el disfraz esta inspirado en el de Lea de Halloween... estaba demasiado sexy como para no utilizarlo *-*_


	50. Ganamos las dos

Dejar Nueva York fue difícil, parecía increíble que después de quince días se hubieran acostumbrado a aquella ciudad de nuevo, como si no se hubiesen ido, lo que llevó a una conversación sobre su futuro durante el vuelo.

**-Lo voy a echar de menos-** dijo la rubia.

**-¿A Kurt?- **preguntó Rachel confusa.

**-No tonta-** respondió riendo su chica**- a Nueva York.**

**-Yo también-** admitió Rachel-** no sabía cuanto hasta que he vuelto aquí para más de un par de días. **

**-Es muy fácil acostumbrarse-** dijo Quinn encogiéndose de hombros.

**-Adoro Los Ángeles, llevo allí ya más de siete años pero lo cierto es que Nueva York sigue siendo mi casa-** admitió Rachel siendo sincera.

**-Vaya, buena confesión-** dijo Quinn sorprendida.

**-¿Y tú? ¿Quieres volver?-** preguntó la morena.

**-¿Bromeas?-** dijo Quinn**- por supuesto que sí, sabes que adoro esta ciudad, no dudaría en volver. **

**-Suena como un plan- **dijo Rachel con una gran sonrisa.

Quinn correspondió aquella proposición de su chica con un tierno beso, era bonito pensar en volver pero ya tendrían tiempo de hablarlo cuando sus carreras estuvieran un poco más relajadas, aunque sin duda aquello parecía cada vez más inevitable. A pesar del cansancio del viaje lo primero que hicieron después de soltar las maletas fue ir a comprar las cosas que necesitaban para Leo, el nuevo inquilino de la casa, ya que las otras las habían dejado en el apartamiento de NY para cuando viajaran allí. Estaban en la tienda de animales y Quinn tenían una gran cama en sus manos y miraba con pena a Rachel que sabía perfectamente lo que su chica intentaba conseguir.

**-Tiene que dormir en el jardín- **dijo la morena seriamente.

**-Pero es muy pequeño-** protestó Quinn.

**-Ya lo hablamos en Nueva York Quinn, le compramos una gran caseta y le ponemos esa cama dentro si quieres pero duerme ahí- **le recordó su chica.

**-Lo sé pero cuando sea adulto, míralo, no me imagino ahora indefenso ahí solo, lejos de nosotras-** dijo Quinn elevando al cachorro y poniéndolo junto a su cara de pena.

**-Quinn-** le regañó la cantante.

**-Venga Rach, por favor-** rogó la actriz mirándola dulcemente.

**-Está bien pero solo mientras sea pequeño- **terminó por aceptar la morena que no podía negarse a los dos mirándola así.

**-Gracias-** dijo Quinn dándole un beso en los labios.

**-Y nada de subirse a nuestra cama-** dijo seriamente Rachel cuando se separaron.

**-Está bien-** aceptó Quinn algo más resignada**- eres una aguafiestas. **

**-Ya sabemos quien será la mala de las dos cuando tengamos niños- **soltó Rachel casi sin pensar.

**-Me gusta la idea de la madre divertida para mí- **dijo Quinn sin poder contener una amplia sonrisa.

**-De momento vamos a intentar criar al perro y luego ya veremos**- respondió riendo la morena.

Terminaron de comprar todo lo necesario y algún que otro juguete de más y volvieron a casa donde instalaron todas las cosas y deshicieron sus maletas. Quinn consiguió su objetivo y colocó la cama del pequeño en su habitación después de convencer a Rachel a base de besos. Las nominaciones de Quinn a tantos premios habían hecho que la pareja volviera a estar en el punto de mira de todos por lo que no era raro ver fotógrafos rondando el vecindario lo que provocó que decidieran tomarse unos días tranquilos en casa para ellas dos. Estaban tumbadas en el sofá después de ver una película, completamente relajadas cuando a la morena le surgió una duda.

**-¿A cuántos premios tenemos que ir?- **preguntó la morena abriendo los ojos.

**-Pues los SAG, los globos de oro, los DGA, los CCA, los Oscars, los PCA, los Satellite y creo que también estoy nominada en Inglaterra pero no se aún si iremos**- respondió Quinn haciendo memoria de todos los eventos.

**-Así que necesitamos 8 vestidos, 9 por si pasa algo para el próximo mes-** dijo Rachel asimilando lo que se venía encima.

**-Cuando lo dices en voz alta me parece increíble- **admitió la rubia.

**-Es impresionante- **dijo Rachel agarrando su mano dulcemente.

**-Voy a escribirle a Mark, deberíamos empezar ya a elegirlos, la primera gala es la semana que viene y tú y yo estamos demasiado tranquilas aquí en el sofá- **dijo Quinn consciente por fin de todo lo que debía hacer.

La rubia se había levantado y se había puesto manos a la obra, había recibido alguna llamada de su estilista aquellos días pero había decidido ignorarla pero Rachel tenía razón, no podía seguir posponiendo todo aquello así que concertó una cita para el día siguiente. Si normalmente elegir un vestido para un estreno o unos premios le llevaba tiempo, elegir ocho vestidos fue una auténtica locura, además de el hecho de que Rachel la había acompañado lo que implicaba que además necesitaba la completa aprobación de su chica para sentirse bien. Cuando la situación fue al contrario y Quinn acompañó a Rachel a ver a su estilista porque era su turno de elegir los vestidos la rubia se quedó bastante alucinada. Se notaba que Rachel llevaba años en aquel mundo porque tenía un control bastante avanzado sobre diseñadores y sobre todo tenía mucho más claro que Quinn lo que quería para cada evento.

**-¿Todo lo que haces tienes que hacerlo bien?**- preguntó la rubia cuando Rachel tuvo todo elegido.

**-No seas tonta-** dijo riendo la morena.

**-No conozco a la mitad de los diseñadores que has nombrado-** se burló la rubia.

**-Deberías, ya llevas un tiempo en este mundo y por lo que me ha contado Mark los diseñadores se están matando por que lleves uno de sus vestidos a las galas-** le recordó Rachel.

**-¿Por qué hablas tú con Mark de esas cosas y no yo?-** protestó su chica.

**-Porque como has dicho a ti no te suenan la mitad de los nombres- **dijo riendo Rachel-** pero has elegido muy buenos diseñadores. **

**-No sé que haría sin ti- **dijo Quinn dándole un tierno beso.

La temporada de premios se abrió a la semana siguiente con una nerviosa Quinn por hacer su primera aparición siento el centro de atención. Rachel se pasó toda la tarde yendo y viniendo a la habitación en la que Quinn estaba arreglándose para intentar tranquilizarla pero ni alguna que otra copa de champán parecía conseguirlo.

**-Venga amor ya has hecho esto otras veces- **dijo la morena cuando llegaron a la alfombra roja de los SAG Awards.

**-Ya lo sé pero es distinto porque estoy nominada y tengo que hacer muchas entrevistas y todas esas cosas-** dijo haciendo un puchero.

**-Mírame- l**e ordenó Rachel cogiendo sus manos**- vas a salir ahí y yo voy a ir detrás, cubriendo tu espalda en todo momento y cuando me necesites hazme un gesto y estaré contigo para las fotos, entrevistas o lo que quieras. **

**-Gracias**- dijo Quinn más calmada.

**-Ahora demuéstrame lo valiente que eres**- dijo dándole un dulce beso.

Todo salió mejor de lo que Quinn podía pensar, posó para las fotos sola, con Rachel y con Matt su compañero de reparto que también estaba por allí. Las entrevistas de la alfombra roja eran sobre si estaba nerviosa y emocionada por tantas nominaciones y Rachel como había prometido estaba a un metro de ella por si la necesitaba. Pero eso no fue lo mejor de aquella noche, lo mejor fue escuchar su nombre del presentador indicando que había ganado el premio a mejor actriz lo que le costó más de un minuto asimilar. Lo que la rubia no sabía era que ese iba a ser el primero de muchos premios que estaban por venir.

Tan solo le hizo falta ganar dos premios para que Kurt la llamara diciéndole que no pensaba perderse el resto y que iban a coger un avión al día siguiente para pasar lo que quedaba de premios allí junto a ellas.

**-Rachel**- la llamó Quinn desde la cocina.

**-¿Sí?- **preguntó la morena cuando entró.

**-¿Puedes llevar a Leo al veterinario para la vacuna que le falta y luego recoger a Kurt y Blaine en el aeropuerto?- **pidió con cara de pena la actriz.

**-Depende**- dijo riendo Rachel.

**-¿De qué depende?- **preguntó confusa la rubia acercándose a ella.

**-¿Qué me llevo a cambio?- **preguntó Rachel pícaramente.

**-Un gracias y un gran beso de mi parte-** sugirió Quinn con voz de pena.

**-Antes de esforzabas más en mis recompensas-** protestó infinitamente la cantante.

**-Te quiero ¿no debería ser eso suficiente?- **dijo Quinn haciéndose la indignada.

**-No me hagas chantaje emocional-** dijo riendo la morena.

**-¿Irás?**- volvió a preguntar con cara de pena.

**-Claro que sí-** respondió dándole un beso.

**-Gracias-** dijo dulcemente Quinn.

**-¿Estás segura que no quieres que Kurt y Blaine se queden aquí?- **le preguntó la morena dulcemente.

**-Son muchos días y la casa va a ser un caos con nosotras, los maquilladores, el perro y nuestros trabajos, creo que estarán mejor y más tranquilos en mí casa- **respondió la rubia.

**-Lo que tú quieras-** insistió Rachel.

**-Además así podré hacer todo el ruido que quiera cuando celebre contigo en la cama si gano alguno de esos premios-** dijo Quinn en su oído.

**-En tal caso sí, que se queden en tu casa- **respondió riendo Rachel.

Rachel hizo lo que su chica le había pedido y primero fue al veterinario a llevar al pequeño cachorro para su última vacuna y luego pasó por el aeropuerto a recoger a sus amigos a los que primero llevó a casa de Quinn para que soltaran las maletas y los esperó para llevarlos a su casa a ver a la rubia que acababa de llegar de una entrevista.

**-Aquí estáis**- dijo la rubia yendo a abrazarlos cuando escuchó la puerta.

**-Enhorabuena premiada**- dijo Blaine nada más verla.

**-Gracias**- dijo la rubia sonrojada**- venid os invito a una cerveza. **

**-Quinn, tu querido amigo no ha soltado a Leo desde que les he recogido en el aeropuerto-** dijo Rachel señalando a Kurt.

**-Es que es muy adorable-** se defendió el diseñador.

**-Kurt déjalo en el suelo no queremos que se acostumbre a estar por el sofá y eso-** dijo la rubia cuando se sentaron con las cervezas.

**-Está bien-** aceptó el chico-** ¿nos lo podemos llevar a tu casa estos días?**

**-Ni soñarlo**- dijo rápidamente la rubia**- aunque si queréis os dejo mi coche. **

**-Nos conformaremos con eso-** aceptó Blaine riendo.

Aquella noche hablaron de muchas cosas, entre ellas como de verdad los chicos iban a aprovechar su tiempo allí para mirar casas y tener su propio hogar cuando viajaran a la ciudad. Fue divertido tener a los chicos allí, sobre todo para la siguiente entrega de premios en la que Quinn tuvo que pedir favores de última hora porque no solo los chicos habían aparecido antes de tiempo sino porque Santana y Britt también habían decidido que querían formar parte de aquel emocionante momento. El hecho de tener a sus amigos allí, aunque fuera unas filas más atrás relajaba a Quinn un poco cuando su categoría era nombrada. Algunos los ganó y otros los perdió pero a la rubia no le importaba, el simple hecho de estar nominada con aquellas grandes actrices para ella era todo un honor.

Rachel y Quinn estaban descansado en el jardín tomando algo de sol ya que según Rachel las fotos en la alfombra roja quedaban mejor si estaban bronceadas. La rubia estaba leyendo algo en su móvil esperando que llegaran Kurt y Blaine para comer cuando la morena la sacó de sus pensamientos.

**-Creo que vamos a tener que comprar una estantería- **dijo la morena mirando llamando la atención de Quinn.

**-¿De qué hablas?- **preguntó la rubia dejando su móvil a un lado.

**-Yo no tengo tantos premios y estaban por ahí en las mesas y en la chimenea pero con los tuyos creo que necesitamos una estantería-** dijo la morena que provocó que Quinn se riera inmediatamente**- no te rías lo digo en serio. **

**-Solo a ti se te ocurre pensar esas cosas-** dijo Quinn aún riendo.

**-¿Qué pensabas hacer con los premios cuando llegaran?**- preguntó la morena confusa.

**-No sé, ¿improvisar sobre la marcha?- **sugirió la rubia.

**-Adoras hacer eso-** le dijo la morena.

**-Y tú adoras tenerlo todo planificado**- protestó Quinn.

**-Por eso hacemos tan buena pareja-** dijo la morena dándole un beso.

Quinn rió ante aquella afirmación pero supo que tenía razón, Rachel y ella eran polos opuestos en muchas cosas y eso era lo que hacía a veces su relación tan divertida ya que eran capaces de desordenar por completo la vida de la otra pero a veces había provocado un caos aunque por suerte parecía que habían conseguido encontrar el equilibrio entre aquellas personalidades.

Las galas de premios habían pasado y los días, lo que hizo que llegara el día que más nerviosa tenía no solo a Quinn sino también a Rachel que sabía disimularla mejor que su chica, los Oscars, el premio que más significaba para un actor y el que te hacía entrar definitivamente en la historia.

Quinn había elegido un vestido en tono beige que como decía Rachel parecía de princesa de cuento por el corte que tenía. Aquella tarde Kurt y Blaine aparecieron pronto arreglados en su casa no solo por el hecho de que era más divertido si estaban todos juntos sino porque además les contaron que por fin habían firmado el contrato de una casa no muy lejos de donde vivían ellas.

Rachel terminó de arreglarse antes que su chica por lo que bajó las escaleras y la esperó pacientemente allí, Kurt y Blaine le hacían compañía y hablaban sobre la de famosos que iban a ver aquella noche. Cuando escucharon que Quinn estaba a punto de bajar decidieron darle algo de espacio a la pareja y esperaron en el jardín de fuera.

**-Estás guapísima- **dijo Rachel nada más verla bajar las escaleras.

**-Gracias-** dijo Quinn tímidamente.

**-Es el vestido que más me gusta de todos los eventos a los que hemos ido**- dijo la morena acercándose a ella y dándole un dulce beso en la mejilla.

**-Y a mí, gracias por ayudarme a elegirlo- **dijo la rubia con una medio sonrisa.

**-¿Preparada**?- preguntó su novia dulcemente.

**-No- **respondió Quinn siendo sincera.

**-¿En serio?- **dijo Rachel sorprendida.

**-Mucho, estoy realmente nerviosa**- admitió Quinn agitando las manos por sus nervios.

**-Has ganado muchos de los premios a los que estabas nominada, deberías estar ya más acostumbrada- **dijo Rachel cogiendo sus manos para que se tranquilizara.

**-No es lo mismo Rach, estamos hablando de un Oscar- **protestó infantilmente la rubia.

**-Lo sé, pero intentaba tranquilizarte**- dijo Rachel abrazándola.

**-¿Vas a estar a mi lado verdad?**- preguntó algo dudosa la cantante.

**-Todo momento, te lo prometo- **dijo Rachel dándole un dulce beso en la mejilla.

**-Está bien- **aceptó la rubia aún nerviosa.

**-Respira profundamente- **dijo la morena y Quinn obedeció como una niña pequeña**- hazlo de nuevo- **ordenó otra vez-** ¿mejor?**

**-Sí, gracias- **admitió Quinn.

**-Venga vamos, el coche nos espera en la puerta- **dijo Kurt interrumpiendo el momento.

Rachel tiró de la mano de su chica hacia el interior del coche y se sentó a su lado como había prometido sin soltarla. Cuando llegaron a la salida de la alfombra roja Santana y Britt ya las esperaban allí, no iban a posar para las fotos pero Santana como representante de Rachel podía estar por allí sin problemas.

**-Estáis radiantes- **dijo Britt después de abrazarlas.

**-Gracias-** dijo una nerviosa Quinn mirando hacia todos lados.

**-Tranquilízate, todo va a ir bien-** volvió a repetirle Rachel agarrándola de nuevo.

**-Sois de las mejores vestidas que he visto-** dijo Santana para animarlas**- ya habéis hecho esto antes, tranquilas, todo va a salir bien, vais guapísimas. **

**-Gracias San-** dijo la morena dándole otro abrazo.

**-Nos vemos dentro-** dijo la latina agarrando a Britt de la mano.

**-Espera, espera-** la llamó Rachel sacando su móvil-** foto de familia. **

**-¿En serio Rachel?**- preguntó la rubia que quería salir ya a la alfombra roja.

**-Es nuestra primera vez en los Oscars, déjame recordarlo-** dijo mientras hacia varias fotos de todos juntos.

Quinn no había podido resistirse a posar junto a todos sonriente para aquella foto y tuvo que reconocer que le encantó cuando vio el título que Rachel le había puesto a la foto 'La mejor compañía que se puede pedir para estos premios'. La rubia le dio un último beso a su chica y salió a la alfombra roja seguida de Rachel.

Aquella alfombra era diferente de todas las que había hecho, había gente por todos lados, periodistas, famosos, cámaras… Se encontraron con numerosos conocidos por lo que la hora que pasaron allí antes de poder entrar en el teatro donde se celebraban los premios se les pasó bastante rápido.

Rachel y Quinn tenían asientos en la primera fila, aunque sus amigos estaban más atrás ya que esas filas eran para los nominados y como mucho sus parejas. La gala estaba siendo divertida pero lo cierto era que a Quinn se le estaba haciendo eterna esperando que llegara el momento de su premio. Rachel a su lado no soltaba su mano y le susurraba cosas al oído y bromas que relajaban a la rubia.

La categoría de Quinn por fin llegó cuando había pasado más de la mitad de la gala. Respiró profundo y escuchó como iban nombrando a todos los nominados mientras Rachel a su lado, como había hecho toda la noche agarraba su mano y le mostraba su apoyo.

**-Y la ganadora a mejor actriz es…- **anunció la presentadora antes de abrir el sobre-** Quinn Fabray. **

**-Oh dios mío-** dijo la rubia llevándose las manos a la cara.

**-Enhorabuena amor- **dijo Rachel que reaccionó rápidamente dándole un abrazo.

**-Oh dios- **volvió a repetir la rubia intentando volver a la realidad girándose para mirar a Rachel a los ojos-** yo…yo…**

**-Has ganado amor-** dijo la morena dulcemente cogiendo su mano-** sube a recoger tu premio. **

**-Te quiero**- dijo cuando por fin reaccionó antes de subir las escaleras.

Subió las escaleras y abrazó al presentador que le dio el premio. Se colocó frente al micrófono, respiró profundo e intentó decir lo que le salió del corazón en aquel momento.

**-Vaya… esto es…. **-dijo mirando la estatuilla que tenían es sus manos**- Gracias, gracias. Esto es una locura- **dijo intentando tranquilizarse**- Todas mis compañeras se merecían este premio igual que yo, es un honor estar nominadas con vosotras-** un aplauso inundó el teatro por ese agradecimiento**- Quiero dar las gracias por este premio a todos mis compañeros en la película, a mi director, a los guionistas, a la escritora del libro, a los de producción, a todos los que tuvieron algo que ver con mi elección para el personaje. Gracias de verdad por darle esta gran oportunidad a una joven actriz aún algo novata y ayudar a que mis sueños se siguieran realizando**- hizo una pausa y sonrió antes de seguir hablando**- Quiero dar las gracias a mis mejores amigos, por soportarme siempre y estar a mi lado, Kurt, Blaine, Britt, Mercedes, hasta Santana, gracias a todos por estar en mi vida. Gracias a mi madre porque cambiaste tu vida por mí- **miró de nuevo su premio y levantó la mirada para dirigirse a una sola persona en aquella sala, la única que le importaba- **Por último quiero dar las gracias a la persona sin la cual estoy segura que no tendría este premio, mi maravillosa pareja Rachel. Tú creíste en mí hasta cuando yo no lo hacía, sin ti probablemente ni habría entrado en el programa de Yale. Tú que haces que me esfuerce hasta el extremo y cruce un puente en el vacío sin miedo porque sé que tú, mi red de seguridad estará ahí si me caigo. Hace poco me dijiste que una relación es compartir lo bueno y lo malo, si tú ganas yo gano así que simplemente quiero dar las gracias a los que han decidido darme este Oscar porque hoy no lo ha ganado una actriz, sino dos. **

Quinn abandonó el escenario por donde le indicaron, la verdad era que lo único que quería era echar a correr hacía Rachel pero antes debía de hacerse las fotos y pasar antes la prensa como hacían todos los ganadores después de recoger su premio. La morena permanecía nerviosa en su asiento esperando que su chica regresara, para su mala suerte no lo hizo hasta bastante rato después cuando terminó todas sus obligaciones y hubo un descanso que le permitiera regresar a su asiento en primer fila. Rachel la recibió con los brazos abiertos.

**-No sabes las ganas que tenía de verte- **dijo la rubia sin soltar a su chica.

**-Enhorabuena-** le dijo Rachel de nuevo**- estoy orgullosa de ti. **

**-Gracias amor, todo lo que he dicho lo siento de verdad, no sé que habría hecho sin ti-** dijo Quinn a la que se le humedecieron los ojos después de tanta tensión.

**-Lo sé-** dijo Rachel dulcemente acariciando su mejilla**- te quiero con locura y significa mucho lo que has dicho sobre ese escenario. **

**-Te quiero-** dijo Quinn dándole un tierno beso.

**-Esto es el principio de muchas cosas-** dijo Rachel antes de sentarse de nuevo en sus asientos.

Aquel premio fue el último de todos a los que había estado nominada pero sin duda fue el que mayor orgullo le causó y tener a sus amigos allí para compartirlo en la fiesta de después fue algo que nunca olvidaría. Esa noche bailó y bebió como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, completamente aliviada, completamente feliz, sabiendo que no podía pedir más de lo que tenía en ese momento.

**-Tienes razón**- dijo de repente la rubia mientras bailaban.

**-¿De qué hablas?**- preguntó confusa su chica.

**-La estantería- r**espondió riendo Quinn**- la quiero, quiero mis premios junto a los tuyos porque también son tuyos y quiero que quede sitio para todos los que tienes que ganar con tu disco y para el tony que te darán cuando vuelvas a Broadway. **

**-Eres adorable-** fue lo único que le salió decir a Rachel.

**-Lo digo en serio Rach-** dijo Quinn mirándola seriamente.

**-Y yo-** respondió riendo la morena-** iremos a por esa estantería pero por esta noche baila y disfruta por todo lo que está por venir. **

**-Te amo-** dijo besándola sin importarle quien estuviera delante**- te debo tanto…**

**-Nos debemos tanto- **la corrigió la morena antes de darle otro beso y susurrarle al oído-** te amo. **


	51. Broadway

Todo lo que había sucedido últimamente en sus vidas parecía sacado de un sueño y no podían quejarse al respecto. Rachel se estaba tomando en serio su descanso y lo cierto era que le estaba viniendo muy bien, había estado casi 8 años sin parar de trabajar ni siquiera en vacaciones por lo que tener tiempo para ella, estar en casa y hacer otras cosas que le gustaban era realmente satisfactoria pero sobre todo lo era poder tener más tiempo con Quinn sin tener que estar haciendo malabares con sus agendas en la manos. Después del éxito de la rubia en todas las galas de premios no había sido raro que le empezaran a llover las propuestas de diferentes proyectos, películas, series y alguna que otra obra de teatro.

Los premios de Quinn llegaron unas semanas después y poco a poco se fue llenando la estantería que habían comprado juntas en una tienda de antigüedades de Los Ángeles unos días antes. Se había convertido en un rincón de la casa al que mirar con orgullo no solo por ella, sino por los premios de Rachel que también estaban allí.

Ni un mes había aguantado la rubia sin elegir un nuevo proyecto, una nueva película en la que no era la protagonista pero si la actriz secundaria principal, le gustaba el argumento pero sobre todo el hecho de que podría volver a trabajar con Matt, su compañero de reparto en su anterior película que le había dado tanto éxito.

**-Voy a empezar a pensar que te gusta ese Matt- **bromeó Rachel mientras preparaba la cena.

**-Es muy guapo, no lo puedes negar-** dijo la rubia.

**-Quinn-** le regañó la morena seriamente.

**-Es guapo-** repitió de nuevo para hacerla rabiar.

**-Te recuerdo que intentó pedirme una cita cuando fui a visitarte-** le recordó la morena llena de orgullo.

**-Rachel-** le regañó ahora la rubia.

**-Las dos sabemos jugar a este juego- **respondió riendo Rachel.

El guión de aquella película les encantó a las dos que lo leyeron juntas nada más llegar. Rachel adoraba ver a Quinn tan emocionada por aquel proyecto lo único que no le gustaba tanto era el hecho de que el rodaje sería en Boston y más tarde en Nueva York. Semanas después todo estaba por fin listo para empezar la película por lo que la rubia hizo sus maletas y se preparó para marcharse. Estaban cenando en casa con sus amigos a modo de despedida aprovechando la buena noche en el jardín y hablando sobre la película.

**-Te voy a echar de menos- **dijo la morena poniendo cara de pena.

**-Y yo a ti-** correspondió la rubia dándole un beso.

**-No se va al fin del mundo y en Nueva York podrás estar con ella- **protestó Santana.

**-Pero Boston está lejos- **dijo infinitamente la morena.

**-Podrías irte con ella, no estás haciendo nada aquí ¿no?- **preguntó Blaine.

**-Lo hablamos el otro día y no quiero ser la novia que agobia a su chica o que parezca que va a controlarla al rodaje-** explicó Rachel.

**-Sabes que yo no pensaría eso- **dijo Quinn dulcemente.

**-Lo sé pero es tu trabajo y tienes que tener tiempo para ti- **le recordó Rachel.

**-Además esta chica y yo tenemos cositas que hablar- **volvió a interrumpir Santana.

**-¿Tienes planes para mí?**- preguntó sorprendida Rachel.

**-Sí, me han llegado unas ofertas y algunos casting para nuevos musicales que quiero que veas- **explicó la latina.

**-Parece que después de todo si estás en Nueva York no estarás tan lejos- **dijo Quinn cogiendo su mano.

**-¿Ahora que nos compramos una casa aquí y venimos a menudo se van todos a la ciudad?-** protestó Kurt.

**-Aún no he hecho ningún casting- **le recordó Rachel.

**-No te quejes tanto porque te encantaría tenernos allí- **se burló Quinn.

**-Está bien, me encantaría-** reconocía el chico riendo.

**-Pero mientras yo estoy fuera os quedareis aquí y cuidareis de Rachel y de Leo-** dijo la rubia seriamente.

**-Nos quedamos pero solo por el cachorrito- **dijo Kurt riendo y llamando a Leo para que se acercara.

**-El cachorrito es todo un adulto ya-** dijo Rachel viendo lo grande que se había puesto.

**-¿Si Rachel va a verme os podeis quedar cuidándolo?-** preguntó Quinn con cara de pena**- me da pena tenerlo de un lado a otro del país por unos días. **

**-Será todo un placer- **aceptó rápidamente Blaine.

**-Un fin de semana cada uno-** intervino Britt.

**-Está bien, os lo podéis turnar- **dijo riendo la morena.

A la mañana siguiente Rachel llevó a su chica al aeropuerto sin borrar en ningún momento la cara de pena de su rostro. Era temprano y estaba medio dormida pero Quinn lo notó así que intentó animarla los últimos minutos que le quedaban con ella.

**-Amor no estés triste, nos vamos a ver pronto- **le recordó la rubia.

**-Lo sé, lo sé pero es que hace tiempo que no estamos separadas tantos días-** dijo infinitamente la morena.

**-Creo que esta semana será una locura pero la semana que viene te prometo que puedes venir o yo vendré aquí**- dijo la actriz mirándole fijamente**- ¿vale?**

**-De acuerdo- **aceptó Rachel antes de darle un profundo beso**- te quiero mucho. **

**-Y yo a ti amor-** respondió Quinn**- más que a nada. **

**-Escríbeme cuando aterrices-** pidió su novia.

**-Claro- **dijo Quinn antes de darle otro beso**- cuídate y disfruta estos días con los chicos. **

Finalmente la rubia se fue a su vuelo rumbo Boston y Rachel regresó a su casa. Como habían prometido se vieron a la semana siguiente en Boston, ya que la cantante voló para ver a su chica. Decidió quedarse un par de días más de lo previsto porque la rubia se lo había pedido pero finalmente volvió a Los Ángeles porque tenía otros asuntos que tratar. Santana ya tenía preparada para ella varias propuestas que estaba segura que le gustarían por lo que cuando volvió se reunió con ella al día siguiente para ver emocionada su futuro.

Al parecer Santana se había encargado bastante bien de que la noticia de que Rachel quería regresar al escenario se extendiera como la pólvora por lo que tenía varios papeles posibles para elegir. Uno de ellos era volver a hacer Fany en Funny Girl, cosa que había rechazado en el momento en el que Santana se lo propuso.

**-¿Estás segura de esto?-** preguntó repentinamente la latina.

**-No voy a volver a hacer el mismo papel que ya hice una vez y del que huí ¿recuerdas?-** dijo la morena como si fuera obvio.

**-No hablaba de eso-** dijo la latina.

**-¿Entonces?- **preguntó Rachel confusa por su pregunta.

**-Volver a Broadway es un gran cambio no solo en tu carrera sino en tu vida, ¿lo sabes verdad?-** explicó su amiga.

**-Lo sé, lo sé- **afirmó la chica.

**-Es solo que no quiero que perjudique tu relación con Quinn- **dijo la latina sorprendiendo enormemente a la morena.

**-Mira quien se preocupa de mi relación con Quinn-** se burló la actris.

**-No seas tonta- **protestó su representante.

**-Lo he hablado con Quinn, San, quiere que haga lo que necesite y esto es lo que necesito y quiero ahora- **dijo Rachel completamente segura.

**-Está bien, está bien si lo tenéis todo tan claro, Broadway allá vamos- **dijo riendo su amiga.

La decisión de Rachel había sido hacer un par de audiciones para dos musicales nuevos que estaban empezando, le gustaba la idea de un nuevo musical que no había sido visto hasta ahora para su regreso a lo grande a los teatros. Santana fue la encargada de acompañarla a Nueva York para hacer aquellas audiciones una semana más tarde.

**-Odio no haber podido acompañarte- **le dijo al rubia al teléfono aquella noche.

**-No te preocupes amor, no pasa nada- **dijo la morena.

**-Cuéntame, ¿cómo ha ido? ¿Les ha gustado?- **quiso saber su chica.

**-Les ha encantado- **respondió emocionada Rachel**- de hecho…**

**-¿Qué? Suéltalo**- ordenó la rubia.

**-Me quieren- **dijo por fin la cantante.

**-Oh dios mío- **exclamó Quinn emocionada-** enhorabuena amor. **

**-Gracias Quinn- **dijo Rachel sin borrar su sonrisa.

**-Ahora me da más rabia no estar ahí contigo- **protestó de nuevo la rubia.

**-Lo celebraremos el fin de semana tranquila-** dijo Rachel dulcemente.

**-Cogeré el primer vuelo en cuanto termine de grabar el viernes- **explicó la rubia.

**-Te estaré esperando con ganas-** dijo la morena ansiosa por que llegara el viernes.

**-¿Y la otra audición?-** preguntó Quinn cuando la recordó**- ¿No la vas a hacer?**

**-Sí, es mañana-** explicó Rachel**- si me dicen que sí tendré que ver que proyecto me emociona más o creo que tiene más posibilidades de éxito. **

**-Quinn vuelves a rodar-** anunció una voz tras la rubia.

**-Tengo que irme amor-** dijo la rubia con un tono de tristeza en su voz.

**-Lo sé, no te preocupes, el trabajo llama- **dijo Rachel para animarla.

**-Los rodajes nocturnos eran más divertidos contigo-** dijo riendo Quinn.

**-Todo es más divertido conmigo- **se burló Rachel.

**-Quinn-** la voz la llamó de nuevo.

**-Amor…**

**-Lo sé, vete- **dijo Rachel.

**-Mucha suerte mañana en la audición, te quiero-** dijo la rubia antes de colgar su teléfono.

Santana volvió a recogerla a la mañana siguiente para ir al teatro y realizar la segunda audición que tenía programada en aquel viaje. Fue perfecta o eso pensaba Rachel aunque esta vez no le habían dicho directamente que la querían sino que la llamarían, aunque después de conocer al director y el productor tenía claro que prefería la otra obra, el guión y la historia le entusiasmaba más por lo que llamó al director y le dijo que aceptaba, que sería la protagonista. Rachel colgó el teléfono aún emocionada y se abrazó a Santana.

**-Enhorabuena- **dijo la latina**- parece increíble que haya estado a tu lado las dos veces que te eligieron para Broadway. **

**-Sí, es curioso-** admitió riendo la morena.

**-¿Vamos a celebrarlo?- **sugirió Santana.

**-Me parece perfecto-** aceptó sonriente Rachel**- pero antes…**

**-Sí, puedes llamar a Quinn- **interrumpió riendo su amiga.

**-Gracias-** dijo Rachel que volvió a coger su teléfono y la llamó emocionada.

La celebración entre las dos amigas se alargó más de lo esperado porque la comida llevó a unas copas lo que hizo que alargaran la tarde para enganchar con la cena. Terminaron en el apartamento de la morena un poco borrachas pero con una sensación de felicidad que no podían quitarse del cuerpo. A Rachel solo le faltaba una cosa y era Quinn aunque era agradable tener a sus amigas para ella sola.

**-Si quieres puedes quedarte a dormir- **ofreció Rachel a su amiga.

**-¿En tu cama?-** dijo la latina con mirada pícara.

**-Santana**- le regañó la morena.

**-Era broma-** se defendió la chica**- pero admite que sientes curiosidad. **

**-No-** negó Rachel dando otro sorbo a su cerveza.

**-La única chica con la que has estado es Quinn, ¿no tienes curiosidad por saber como es con otras?-** preguntó curiosa su amiga.

**-No Santana, no tengo curiosidad-** negó de nuevo Rachel**- ya sabes que cuando no he estado con chicos he estado con Quinn, nunca me ha interesado otra chica, es solo ella. **

**-Que bonito**- se burló su amiga-** que fácil habría sido todo para mí si me hubiera pasado eso solo con Britt. **

**-Pero ahora estáis bien ¿no?- **preguntó la morena dudosa.

**-Si, si estamos genial, no quiero estar con nadie, lo prometo- **dijo la latina rápidamente.

**-Entonces ¿para cuándo la boda?-** preguntó Rachel**- hace mil años que nos dijisteis que estabais comprometidas y aún estamos esperando. **

**-Cuando nos apetezca, ya sabes que nunca fuimos de las que planean las cosas- **le recordó Santana antes de cambiar de tema-** ¿y la tuya? **

**-¿De qué hablas? **-preguntó riendo Rachel.

**-Hacéis una vida totalmente de pareja, no dais un paso sin la aprobación de la otra, vivís junta y tenéis un perro por dios ¿a qué esperáis?- **siguió burlándose su amiga.

**-Todo llega cuando tiene que llegar Santana-** respondió segura Rachel**- cuando sea el momento lo sabremos. **

Disfrutó de lo que quedaba de noche con su amiga y se fue a dormir a su solitaria cama sin Quinn. Aunque para su suerte la rubia no tardó mucho en aparecer, como había prometido en cuanto terminó de grabar el viernes al medio día se montó en un avión y fue directa a su apartamento sin avisar a Rachel porque quería sorprenderla. Cuando la morena abrió la puerta se lanzó a los brazos de su novia.

**-Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero-** dijo la rubia entre besos de su chica cuando la dejaba.

Quinn consiguió entrar en el apartamento y no esperó ni un minuto antes de subir a Rachel a la habitación, más de dos semanas sin ningún beso ni caricias habían hecho que en cuanto viera a su novia quisiera hacerle de todo. Santana las maldijo por no salir de casa en todo aquel día pero consiguió sacarlas a comer al día siguiente y escuchar como una emocionada Quinn contaba como iban las cosas con su película. Aquella noche volvieron a preferir quedarse en la tranquilidad de su apartamento. Pidieron comida y pusieron una película mientras se acurrucaban una al lado de la otra.

**-Así que esto es real-** dijo la rubia pensativa.

**-¿La comida china?-** preguntó Rachel dando otro bocado.

**-Imbécil-** dijo Quinn** -Broadway… volver a Nueva York. **

**-Quinn-** dijo antes de emitir un gran suspiro-** si quieres que nos quedemos en LA solo dilo. **

**-¿De qué hablas?**- preguntó Quinn, ella no había dicho eso en ningún momento.

**-Sé que tienes más trabajo en Los Ángeles que aquí, entiendo si quieres que nos quedemos allí, yo puedo buscar una serie o algo- **dijo la morena completamente apenada.

**-Deja de decir tonterías-** la interrumpió Quinn rápidamente.

**-Pero…**

**-Déjame hablar-** ordenó la rubia y Rachel obedeció dejando la comida y prestando atención a su chica**- no me hace falta vivir en Los Ángeles para ser actriz Rach, mira ahora he tenido que grabar en Boston y Nueva York y la última vez estuve en Chicago, claro que puede que tenga que ir a Los Ángeles para audiciones, reuniones o que alguna película sí se grabe allí pero puedo vivir aquí, en Nueva York, contigo.**

**-¿Segura?- **preguntó Rachel aún algo dudosa.

**-Ven aquí- **ordenó la rubia haciendo que su chica se sentara sobre sus piernas y la mirara a los ojos- **yo puedo hacer mi trabajo viviendo aquí y puedo descansar y todo eso pero tú solo puedes cumplir tu sueño de Broadway aquí y eso es suficiente para mí. **

**-Y por cosas así te quiero con locura- **respondió Rachel agarrándola por las mejillas y dándole un profundo beso.

**-Soy la mejor- **dijo riendo Quinn cuando la dejó respirar.

**-Eres la mejor-** afirmó Rachel volviendo a besarla.

El domingo llegó desgraciadamente demasiado pronto y Quinn regresó de nuevo a Boston para seguir grabando aunque en un par de semanas estaría de vuelta para rodar la parte de la película que transcurría en la ciudad. Rachel volvió con Santana a Los Ángeles, ya tenía el guión de la obra y no podía hacer mucho más en Nueva York hasta que la llamaran diciendo que los ensayos empezaban.

Quinn fue a la costa oeste un fin de semana que tuvo de descanso pero lo cierto es que entre los viajes y Rachel acabo más cansada aún que cuando se había ido. La morena disfrutaba mientras su tiempo con sus amigos, iba al gimnasio, leía el guión o simplemente leía un buen libro al sol. Cuando el rodaje de Quinn se mudó a Nueva York la morena no dudó ni un segundo en irse a la ciudad para al menos, poder dormir por las noches junto a su chica. Quinn llegaba tarde de los rodajes, había días que Rachel ya se había quedado dormida en el sofá esperándola pero siempre le había dejado la cena hecha. Aquellas noches Quinn cenaba observando dormir a su chica, podía parecer una locura pero no necesitaba nada más, el hecho de saber que Rachel estaba ahí era suficiente y por ello la cogía en brazos y la llevaba hasta la cama, donde la abrazaba y le susurraba al oído cuanto la quería.

El rodaje de la película de Quinn se alargó un par de semanas más de lo previsto como solía ocurrir casi siempre en los rodajes de las películas ya que cuando rodaban en exteriores no podían prever el tiempo, el ruido, la gente, etc. Durante ese tiempo, Rachel había recibido la llamada de sus nuevos directores para conocer a sus compañeros de reparto y empezar las pruebas con ellos. Para cuando la rubia terminó su película en la ciudad Rachel ya tenía el calendario con todos los ensayos, las escenas, pruebas de vestuario y demás necesidades, se había corrido la voz de la vuelta de Rachel a los escenarios en la prensa, sumada a un nuevo musical y a los famosos directores ganadores de dos Tony unos años antes, lo que estaba creando muchas expectativas. Quinn se había quedado en Nueva York con su chica cuando acabó la película sin dudarlo.

**-Vaya calendario-** dijo la rubia cuando Rachel se lo dio para que lo viera**- se me había olvidado el ritmo de Broadway. **

**-A mí también, espero no estar muy oxidada- **dijo la morena con algo de pena.

**-No seas tonta, estás en plena forma y vas a hacerlo bien-** dijo la rubia abrazándola.

**-Espero que tengas razón**- dijo Rachel con una medio sonrisa.

**-Bueno a pesar de tu agenda veo que los fines de semana al menos los tienes libres-** dijo la rubia observando bien el calendario.

**-Al menos hasta que se estrene la obra sí-** le recordó Rachel.

**-Lo digo porque en algún momento deberíamos ir a LA a por ropa y ciertas cosas que estoy segura que necesitamos**- le recordó su novia.

**-Sí, además echo de menos a Leo, como se lo dejemos un día más a Kurt y Blaine no nos lo van a devolver-** dijo Rachel con cara de pena.

**-Yo también lo echo de menos pero no podíamos traerlo hasta que nos hubiésemos asentado un poco- **explicó la rubia.

**-Lo sé- **afirmó Rachel**- ¿nos lo podemos traer ya?**

**-Sí, tranquila, Leo se viene con nosotras- **respondió riendo la actriz.

**-¿Vas a echar de menos LA?- **preguntó entonces Rachel algo más seria.

**-Supongo que sí, ya me había acostumbrado al fin y al cabo llevo casi cuatro años viviendo allí, mi casa, nuestra casa, los coches, el buen tiempo, el jardín, son cosas que echaré de menos pero van a seguir ahí cada vez que queramos ir-** dijo dulcemente su novia.

**-Yo también lo voy a echar mucho de menos- **admitió Rachel.

**-Tú lo que vas a echar de menos es no estar morena durante todo el año**- se burló Quinn ganándose un golpe de su morena.

**-Eso también lo voy a echar de menos- **admitió Rachel después de reír un rato- **pero yo si llevo los últimos 9 años allí amor, tengo amigos y todo eso allí que no veré tan menudo **

**-Están a un vuelo de distancia y yo iré contigo cada vez que quieras-** se ofreció la rubia.

**-Gracias- **dijo la morena dándole un beso.

**-¿Crees que Leo estará cómodo aquí?-** preguntó rompiendo el silencio Quinn.

**-Por supuesto- **dijo segura la morena**- quiero decir no hay jardín, es cierto, pero el apartamento es enorme, tiene dos plantas para subir, bajar y jugar. **

**-Tienes razón**- admitió la rubia-** ¿y crees que necesitamos comprarnos un coche para esta ciudad? **

**-Quinn, relájate-** le ordenó su chica cariciando su mejilla.

**-Lo siento, es solo que estoy nerviosa de venirnos aquí otra vez-** reconoció la rubia**- quiero tenerlo todo controlado. **

**-Vamos a venirnos, nos traeremos algo de ropa más y compraremos ropa para no tener que llevar grandes maletas cada vez que vayamos de una casa a otra- **dijo Rachel que parecía tener todo aquello pensado de ante mano**- de momento no vamos a comprar ningún coche, vivimos en pleno Manhattan y si más adelante lo necesitamos los miraremos- **la rubia asintió con la cabeza escuchando atenta a su chica- **vamos a traer a Leo y veremos como se adapta y sí vemos que la casa no es suficiente para nosotras, no nos gusta o necesitamos más espacio porque las circunstancias de nuestro futuro requieran una habitación más-** aquello hizo sonreír a Quinn que sabía a que se estaba refiriendo Rachel sin realmente decirlo**- entonces buscaremos una casa nueva ¿de acuerdo? **

**-De acuerdo-** aceptó la rubia mirándola dulcemente.

**-Lo único que necesito para que todo eso pase es que me digas de verdad que no te importa venirte a Nueva York por mi trabajo-** pidió la morena.

**-No me importa-** dijo la rubia completamente segura**- ya te lo dije, yo puedo seguir cumpliendo mi sueño viviendo en cualquier sitio pero tú no y yo voy a apoyarte hasta el fin para que consigas lo que quieras como tú has hecho conmigo. **

**-Gracias- **dijo dándole un beso.

**-Así que…¿Cuándo quieres traer a nuestro pequeñín?**- preguntó la rubia sonriendo.

**-Hablamos de Leo ¿verdad?- **preguntó riendo Rachel.

**-Sí, hablaba de Leo, ¿quieres hablar tú de otro pequeñín?**- preguntó curiosa la rubia.

**-Ya sabes lo que pienso de eso**- respondió Rachel sonrojada.

**-No, no lo sé-** negó la rubia.

**-Quinn- **protestó Rachel.

**-Dime, ¿qué piensas?- **pidió de nuevo su novia.

**-Sabes que quiero un niño y una niña**- confesó por fin la morena con una sonrisa boba-** nuestros, me da igual quien de las dos decida quedarse embarazada pero sé que quiero ese futuro contigo. **

**-¿No deberías haberme preguntado si eso era lo que yo quería?**- preguntó seriamente Quinn.

**-Yo… yo… pensaba… yo…**

**-Tranquila- **dijo riendo la rubia-** estaba bromeando, sabes que yo también quiero eso contigo. **

**-Quinn-** protestó la morena dolida por el susto.

**-Vamos a mudarnos a Nueva York de una vez y ya tendremos tiempo de hablar de lo otro- **dijo dulcemente apartando el pelo de su cara**- las dos queremos lo mismo, cuando llegue el momento lo sabremos-** Rachel no pudo esconder una sonrisa boba que llamó la atención de Quinn**- ¿qué pasa?**

**-Nada, solo es que te quiero demasiado- **respondió Rachel antes de darle un beso con aquella sonrisa boba aún en la cara. No podía evitarlo, su chica había dado la misma respuesta en el tema de los niños que ella a Santana en el tema de la boda, simplemente lo sabrían cuando llegara el momento, como todo en su relación había ido pasando.

* * *

><p><em>Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo! Espero que les gustara =)! Les prometo el próximo en un par de días^^<em>


	52. Glee Reunion

La mudanza a Nueva York no había sido tan complicada como creían, básicamente porque decidieron que era más fácil comprar cosas en la ciudad y no tener que estar cargando con grandes maletas de una ciudad a otra cada vez que viajaban. Rachel había empezado sus ensayos lo que le ocupaba la mayor parte de su tiempo entre semana, los papeles se habían invertido de unos meses atrás a ese momento, ahora era Quinn la que descansaba en casa sin ningún proyecto a la vista que le apasionara y Rachel estaba liada trabajando. Preparar un nuevo musical era agotador y ambas parecían haberlo olvidado después de tantos años. No estaban yendo a Los Ángeles tanto como habían pensado en un primer momento pero lo cierto es que los fines de semana Rachel quería descansar tranquila junto a su chica y viajar de un lado a otro del país en dos días no era lo más apropiado para descansar. Quinn había hecho un par de reportajes para algunas revistas, como la nueva estrella de Hollywood todos morían por entrevistarla pero era lo máximo que había hecho, lo cierto era que sabía que le guión de la tercera película les iba a llegar pronto y no quería aceptar un trabajo que pudiese comprometerla.

Rachel ya se había metido en un lío en compaginar Broadway con el rodaje y ella no iba a hacerlo. Antes de que una obra nueva se estrene en Broadway debe hacer una serie de shows fuera de Nueva York o del país por lo que Rachel había conseguido que le dejaran realizar el de apertura y luego marcharse a grabar la película y volver para el estreno en Broadway. Rachel se la estaba jugando porque compaginar todo podía parecer una locura además aquellos shows servían para ver si todo funcionaba bien y el hecho de que la protagonista no estuviera no era algo que a sus directores les hubiese gustado. Por suerte la morena y Santana habían sido inteligentes para incluir esa cláusula en su contrato y poder escaparse al rodaje.

A pesar del caos de horarios y trabajos se las apañaban para tener tiempo para la otra, para salir a pasear a Leo o simplemente para estar en casa tumbadas. Era sábado y Rachel había decidido que quería prepararle la comida su novia para compensarle haber llegado mientras dormía durante tres noches seguidas aquella semana.

**-Quinn-** la llamó la morena desde la cocina **-¿puedes venir?**

**-Un momento amor, estoy leyendo una cosa-** respondió la rubia en voz alta.

**-Está bien-** aceptó Rachel.

Rachel siguió cocinando y cortando las verduras a la espera de su chica pero Quinn no apareció. Extrañada e intrigada por saber que estaba haciendo, la morena dejó las cosas a un lado y fue al salón. Se acercó por detrás del sofá para sorprenderla.

**-¿Se puede saber que es tan interesante para ignorarme?-** preguntó Rachel antes de leer lo que ponía en email que tenía abierto la rubia**-'Reunión del Glee club' **

**-Perdona amor, acabo de recibirlo y estaba mirando las fechas y demás-** explicó la rubia que vio como Rachel cogió su móvil y miraba algo.

**-A mí ni me lo han enviado- **protestó Rachel.

**-Se les habrá pasado-** dijo Quinn quitándole importancia a ese asunto.

**-¿Qué dice el correo?- **quiso saber la cantante.

**-Pues que va a haber una reunión del Glee Club, lo organiza Mr Shue como siempre y con la fecha que han acordado todos que les viene bien para que no falte nadie-** explicó la rubia.

**-¿Ya sabías de esto?-** preguntó Rachel aún más molesta por ser apartada.

**-Por supuesto que no-** negó la rubia justificandose**- es la primera noticia que tengo, se habrán puesto de acuerdo la mayoría y me lo han dicho ahora o le habrán preguntado a Britt por mí. **

**-¿Vas a ir?- **preguntó la morena confusa.

**-No he faltado a ninguna reunión desde que dejamos el instituto Rach- **le recordó su chica.

**-¿Un poco irónico no?**- dijo con burla la morena.

**-¿Irónico? ¿Por qué?-** quiso saber la rubia.

**-Es irónico que odiaras el Glee Club cuando estábamos en el instituto y desde que nos fuimos hayas ido a todas las reuniones y te manden correos y esas cosas- **dijo Rachel que seguía molesta por no haber sido invitada.

**-No odiaba el Glee Club Rachel-** se defendió la rubia-** puede que al principio un poco, pero luego no- **aseguró la chica-** era el único sitio donde podía ser yo misma, donde sabía que tenía apoyos pasara lo que pasara, es el sitio donde hice los que ahora son mis mejores amigos y es el sitio donde me enamoré de ti Rachel, te aseguro que no puedo odiarlo. **

**-Que romántica eres cuando quieres- **se burló la morena olvidando un poco el tema.

**-¿Vas a venir conmigo?-** preguntó la rubia volviendo al tema principal.

**-Ni si quiera me han mandado el correo, no sé si quieren que vaya- **le recordó la morena ahora con un tono triste en su voz.

**-No seas tonta Rachel-** dijo la rubia** -dejaron de mandarte los correos porque no viniste a ninguna de la reuniones mientras estuvimos separadas, ni siquiera contestabas para decir que no vendrías así que se cansarían de intentarlo. **

**-¿Eso debería de consolarme?**- dijo irónicamente la chica.

**-Además yo quiero que vengas**- dijo infantilmente la rubia.

**-No sé amor, ¿no sería raro?-** preguntó algo confusa.

**-Sería la primera reunión completa del Glee Club desde que lo dejamos- **dijo emocionada la actriz**- Santana y Sam también han confirmado su asistencia.**

**-Completa a falta de Finn-** añadió la morena algo apenada al recordarlo.

**-Ya sabes a lo que me refería Rach, no lo saques de contexto- **protestó Quinn un poco a la defensiva.

**-Lo siento, no quería que sonara como un reproche-** se disculpó la cantante.

**-No pasa nada-** dijo la rubia quitándole importancia** -¿vendrás entonces?**

**-Creo que sería una buena experiencia reencontrarse con todos ahora que estamos juntas y que parece que somos capaces de ser amigos entre todos**- admitió Rachel.

**-Va a ser genial, lo prometo- **dijo Quinn agarrando sus manos emocionada.

**-¿Qué fecha es?**- preguntó la morena dudosa-** ya sabes que no puedo pedir más días en el musical, bastante que me voy para la película. **

**-Espera- **dijo Quinn volviendo a coger su iPad para mirar la fecha-** dentro de tres semanas. **

**-Puedo ir-** dijo Rachel cuando miró otro calendario-** esa semana tenemos prueba de vestuario con ajustes y ensayo general el lunes y martes, libramos hasta el siguiente lunes para que puedan hacer todo los arreglos y la semana siguiente hacer los definitivos. **

**-Entonces perfecto**- dijo una sonriente Quinn**- parece que el destino quiere que vengas. **

**-Sí lo dice el destino tendré que ir**- se burló su chica.

Lo cierto era que Quinn estaba emocionada de volver a Lima con Rachel, pero sobre todo de volver a una reunión completa del Glee Club con su chica, lo único que esperaba es que no hubiera momentos tensos por todas sus ausencias. Aquellas tres semanas se le pasaron volando a Rachel que no paraba de trabajar y se hicieron un poco más largas para Quinn que ya estaba buscando algún nuevo proyecto para el futuro, lo cierto era que se le había pegado de Rachel esa adicción del trabajo un poco.

**-¿Nos llevamos a Leo?-** preguntó Quinn mientras sacaba los billetes de avión una noche.

**-Claro-** respondió la morena segura.

**-¿Estás segura?- **preguntó dudosa la rubia**- son cinco días Rachel. **

**-Si tuviéramos un hijo nos lo llevaríamos ¿verdad?-** preguntó la actriz.

**-Claro-** dijo segura la rubia.

**-Pues ahí tienes tu respuesta, dijimos que Leo nos serviría para en cierto modo empezar a adaptarnos a tener a alguien más en nuestra vida- **dijo Rachel segura de sí misma.

**-De acuerdo**- aceptó la rubia con una sonrisa tonta.

**-¿Qué pasa?-** preguntó la morena mirándola.

**-Nada, es solo que me ilusiona cuando hablas de nuestro futuro y de tener una familia-** respondió tímidamente la rubia.

Por fin llegó el día en el que los tres partieron rumbo a Lima. El vuelo era relativamente corto para lo que estaban acostumbradas cada vez que iban a LA así que se pasó bastante rápido. A la rubia le vino una duda a la cabeza mientras su chica intentaba dormir así que no dudó en despertarla para preguntarle.

**-Rach, ¿quién se queda con Leo mientras estamos en Lima?-** preguntó captando la atención de su chica.

**-No lo había pensado- **admitió la morena pensativa**- quizás podrías quedarte en mi casa y así está con las dos. **

**-No sería justo para mi madre-** dijo la rubia**- igual que tampoco lo sería para tus padres que te vinieras a mi casa. **

**-Tienes razón-** admitió Rachel.

**-Tú casa es más grande si quieres puede quedarse allí-** dijo apenada la rubia.

**-Quizás haya otra solución-** dijo Rachel con una sonrisa maliciosa**- quiero decir no para este viaje pero sí para el próximo. **

**-¿Qué estás tramando?-** preguntó Quinn curiosa.

**-Nuestros padres van a estar en Lima mucho más tiempo y tenemos las reuniones del Glee Club y es donde nos conocimos así que tenemos muchos motivos para venir aquí de viaje- **explicó Rachel ante la atenta mirada de su novia**- así que quizás deberíamos tener nuestro propio espacio. **

**-¿Quieres que nos compremos una casa en Lima?- **preguntó sorprendida la chica.

**-Eso o empezamos a quedarnos en hoteles-** respondió riendo Rachel**- ahora es Leo pero el día que sea un bebé no quiero que tengas que pasar un minuto separada de él por estar en casa de nuestros padres. **

**-Eres tan… tan… **

**-¿Perfecta?-** completó Rachel riendo.

**-Eso me vale- **admitió riendo Quinn**- me parece una buena idea, un pequeño refugio en Lima, para escaparnos y estar con la familia. **

Aquel viaje a Lima no solo iba a suponer una reunión con sus amigos o con su familia sino que les estaba permitiendo hablar de temas sobre su futuro abiertamente y lo cierto era que les encantaba el futuro que se estaba formando en sus mentes.

Llegaron a Lima un poco más tarde de lo esperado por lo que se despidieron en el aeropuerto y cada una se fue a casa de sus padres. Su separación no duró mucho ya que Quinn apareció en casa de su chica para desayunar a la mañana siguiente antes de ir al instituto donde habían quedado con sus amigos.

Caminar de la mano juntas por aquellos pasillos aún era una sensación extraña si recordaban como solían comportarse cuando estudiaban allí mismo. Cuando entraron en la sala del coro Mr Shue, Tina y Mike ya estaban allí. Todos las recibieron con un gran abrazo, incluida a Rachel que había entrado con un poco de dudas en aquella sala hasta que Quinn tiró de su mano. Santana y Britt fueron las siguiente en llegar, seguidas por Puck y Mercedes. Kurt y Blaine hicieron una gran entrada antes todos y más tarde llegarían juntos Artie y Sam. El rubio estaba dando un abrazo a todos a modo de saludo y Rachel dudó si acercarse más, miró a Quinn y la rubia le sonrió dulcemente antes de asentir con la cabeza. Rachel sonrió, sabía lo que significaba, no solo el hecho de que no le importaba que saludara a su amigo sino que confiaba en ella, completamente y sin ninguna duda. Rachel se acercó y le regaló una sonrisa al chico rubio.

**-Hola pequeñaja-** dijo el chico sonriente.

**-Hola Sam**- dijo la morena.

**-¿Todo bien?-** preguntó el chico dudosa.

**-No podría ir mejor-** respondió la morena.

**-Hola Sam**- intervino la rubia apareciendo junto a Rachel y saludándolo**- me alegra verte. **

**-Lo mismo digo- **dijo más que sonriente el chico.

Poco a poco se fueron sentando mientras seguían manteniendo conversaciones sobre sus vidas actuales y el resto iba llegando. Sugar y Matt fueron los últimos en llegar y Mr. Shue por fin pudo dar por empezada oficialmente su reunión del Glee Club.

**-Como sabéis en todas las reuniones propongo un tema sobre el que cantar para recordar viejos tiempos-** anunció el profesor y Rachel miró con reproche a Quinn por no habérselo contado antes-** el tema de esta reunión es 'vida'. Quiero canciones que representen este momento de vuestra vida respecto al o que más queráis, trabajo, pareja, amigos… **

**-Yo… yo quiero cantar una canción-** anunció la rubia.

**-Vaya eso ha sido rápido- **dijo Mr Shue**- nadie suele cantar el primer desde que no estás Rachel. **

**-Cuando lo tienes claro no es difícil-** dijo la rubia sonriente poniéndose de pie.

**-¿Vas a cantar sin mí?-** preguntó apenada Rachel.

**-Con tu nuevo CD te pasas el día cantando por ahí, no pasa nada si no cantas una canción hoy-** dijo riendo Quinn dejando un beso en su mejilla antes de ir al taburete en el centro de la sala**- hay veces que las canciones expresan mejor nuestros sentimientos que las palabras y hay veces que las personas también las entienden mejor- **dijo antes de comenzar a cantar.

_If I aint got nothing, I got you (si no tengo nada, te tengo a ti)_

_If I aint got something I don't give a damn cause I got it with you _

_(Si no tengo nada no me importa porque llegué aquí contigo)_

_I don't know much about algebra, but I know one plus one equals two (no sé mucho sobre álgebra pero sé que uno más uno son dos) _

_And it's me and you (y somos tú y yo)_

_Thats all we'll have when the world is through (eso es todo lo que tendremos cuando el mundo esté mal)_

_Cause baby we aint got nothing without love (porque baby no tenemos nada sin amor)_

_Darling you got enough for the both of us (cariño tienes lo necesario para los dos)_

_So come on baby (así que ven baby)_

_Make love to me (hazme el amor)_

_When my days look low, pull me in close and don't let me go (cuando mis días luzcan deprimentes, abrázame y no me dejes ir)_

_Make love to me (hazme el amor)_

_So that when the worlds at war that our love heal us all (así cuando el mundo esté en guerra nuestro amor nos cure)_

_Right now baby make love to me (justo ahora, hazme el amor) _

_Oh Oh make love to me (hazme el amor) _

_Hey! I don't know much about guns but I've been shot by you (No sé mucho sobre armas pero he sido disparada por ti) _

_Hey! And I don't know when I'm gon die, but I hope that I'm gon die by you (No sé cuando voy a morir pero espero que sea a tu lado) _

_Hey! And I don't know much about fighting, but I, I know I will fight for you (no sé mucho sobre pelear pero voy a pelear a tu lado) _

_Hey! Just when I ball up my fist I realize that I'm laying right next to you (justo cuando cierro mi mano me dio cuenta de que estoy tumbada junto a ti) _

_Baby we aint nothing but love (cariño no tenemos nada sin amor) _

_And darling you got enough for the both of us (y tú tienes suficiente para ambos) _

_Make love to me (hazme el amor) _

_When my days look low, pull me in close and don't let me go ( cuando mis días parezcan deprimentes acércame y no me dejes ir) _

Quinn se levantó cuando la música dejó de sonar y se acercó a Rachel que ya estaba de pie esperando para recibirla. La besó sin dudar un segundo, agarrándola por la cintura. No tardó en escuchar los aplausos de todos los que las rodeaban y la sonrisa no podía borrarse de sus bocas incluso mientras se besaban.

**-Si quieren la habitación para sus cosas nos vamos, el piano es bastante cómodo-** dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

**-Santana-** regañaron todos a la vez.

**-Oye que son ellas las que se están devorando-** les recordó la latina.

Se sonrojaron completamente antes de volver a sus asientos aún sin soltar sus manos. Quinn parecía haber animado al resto a que fueran improvisando lo que lo convirtió en una mañana divertida. Cuando Mr Shue dio por finalizada la primera jornada de la reunión en el instituto la mayoría decidieron irse a comer juntos y seguir hablando más tranquilamente. La comida se alargó y enganchó la tarde entre risas. Estaban tomando un café cuando la morena se quedó mirando fijamente como Quinn reía ante un broma de Puck. La rubia se giró y la pilló mirando pero Rachel no retiró la mirada simplemente sonrió más y cogió su mano.

**-¿Qué pasa?-** preguntó aún riendo Quinn.

**-Te quiero-** dijo dejando un beso en su mejilla.

**-Y yo a ti- **dijo dulcemente la rubia.

**-Pero tengo que irme-** anunció Rachel.

**-¿Ya? ¿Por qué? ¿Pasa algo?**- preguntó preocupada.

**-No, no tranquila-** dijo rápidamente la morena que no quería preocuparla**- pero mis padres están fuera y tengo que sacar a Leo y esas cosas. **

**-Puedo acompañarte- **ofreció su novia.

**-No hace falta, quédate aquí con ellos y disfruta-** dijo la morena.

**-Está bien- t**erminó por aceptar Quinn.

**-Te quiero**- volvió a repetir la morena antes de irse.

**-Y yo a ti, te llamo luego-** se despidió su chica.

Quinn se quedó allí aunque parte de ella también quería haberse ido con Rachel estaba disfrutando con sus amigos. Decidieron no alargar más aquella velada porque a la mañana siguiente debían de cantar algo en la reunión del Glee si no querían que Mr Shue se enfadara con ellos por ignorar las tradiciones. Quinn llegó a casa y llamó a Rachel para comprobar que todo estaba bien y habló con ella al teléfono durante un par de horas, como dos adolescentes que simplemente no querían colgar antes que la otra.

A la mañana siguiente volvieron a reunirse, esta vez fue Rachel la que se adelantó a la rubia y fue a su casa para desayunar con ella y con Judy. Aquel día fue el turno de Kurt y Blaine de realizar su tradicional dueto, al igual que Santana y Britt las deleitaron con sus voces. Rachel que había pegado completamente su silla a la de Quinn no soltaba la mano de su chica. Escuchar a todos sus amigos cantar así le hacía transportase al pasado y el pasado implicaba que no estaba con Quinn así que necesitaba tenerla a su lado para asegurarse de que estaba ahí, de que no se había ido a ningún sitio.

Después de comer en el comedor como los viejos tiempos a insistencia de Tina, la rubia fue al baño, cuando regresó le dijeron que su novia la esperaba en el auditorio así que Quinn corrió hacia allí pensando ilusionada que seguro que Rachel no había podido resistir las ganas de cantar y tenía algo allí preparado. Entró y encontró la morena junto al piano mirando partituras, algo nerviosa. Se acercó a ella y la besó. Cuando se separaron Rachel sonrió y Quinn se sentó sobre el piano.

**-Tengo algo que enseñarte-** dijo la morena captando la atención de Quinn.

**-Dime-** dijo la rubia observándola atenta.

**-Ayer después de la tarde con los chicos, después de que me cantarás esa canción fui a un sitio e hice algo-** dijo claramente nerviosa Rachel.

**-Eso lo deja todo mucho más claro-** bromeó la rubia pero vio la cara de seriedad de su chica**- ¿qué pasa Rach? ¿Qué has hecho? **

**-Mejor te lo enseño- **dijo después de un largo suspiro. Levantó la camisa que llevaba para mostrarle a Quinn algo en su brazo.

**-Rachel- **dijo la rubia bajándose del piano y acercándose a ella para verlo mejor. Era un tatuaje en su muñeca, encima de las venas, era su inicial y la de Rachel entrelazadas en un símbolo de infinito.

**-¿Qué… qué te parece?-** preguntó aún más nerviosa por el hecho de que Quinn no reaccionara.

**-Yo… Yo… **

**-Si no te gusta puedes decírmelo-** dijo claramente apenada la morena apartando su brazo.

**-No, no es eso-** dijo rápidamente la rubia **-Dijiste que no estabas segura de querer nada durante tantos años como para llevarlo en tu piel- **dijo Quinn cuando consiguió sacar las palabras de su boca mientras lo acariciaba.

**-Sé que es una tontería pero no me parecía justo tener el nombre de Finn tatuado en mis costillas y no tener nada que te representara a ti- **admitió la morena con la voz entrecortada.

**-¿Te acuerdas cuanto me enfadé la primera vez que te vi ese tatuaje?-** recordó Quinn con una medio sonrisa.

**-Es normal, estaba todo muy reciente, sé que te sentías como si aún compitieras con él-** confesó la morena.

**-Lo hacía- **protestó la rubia.

**-No seas tonta- **dijo Rachel quitándole importancia a aquello.

**-A veces tengo la sensación de que contigo siempre tengo que estar luchando o compitiendo-** dijo la rubia agachando la cabeza de nuevo.

**-¿Qué quieres decir?-** preguntó confusa la morena elevando su barbilla para que la mirara.

**-En el instituto luchaba contra mí misma, por no aceptar mis sentimientos- **reconoció completamente sonrojada **-después no es que luchara contra Finn, luchaba contra algo peor, el recuerdo del perfecto Finn-** dijo sin poder contenerse al recordar aquella época **-más tarde me tocó luchar con tu ansia de estrellato y me ganaron, te fuiste a LA, y cuando volvimos luchaba contra Sam, contra Santana, contra Mercedes, contra la prensa, es como si sintiera que siempre hay algo entre nosotras… **

**-No lo entiendes y parece que nunca lo harás por mucho que te lo diga-** dijo seriamente Rachel.

**-¿De qué hablas?- **preguntó Quinn confusa por aquello.

**-Adoraba a Finn, le quería mucho pero no de la forma en que te quiero a ti, ahora sé que no es de la forma en la que quieres a tu amor verdadero. Él fue la primera persona que me hizo sentir que existía en el instituto Quinn, el primero que me hizo pensar que le importaba a alguien, en un instituto donde la mayoría me odiaba, era agradable que me hicieran sentir así y no me derribaran con insultos o granizados como hacías tú en aquel momento- **vio la cara de avergonzada de Quinn cuando la rubia agachó la cabeza completamente arrepentida-** sí me hubieses mostrado tus sentimientos, si me hubieras mostrado como eras de verdad, no tengo duda en a quien habría elegido Quinn, porque no tengo duda alguna que eres mi alma gemela y que estábamos destinadas a estar juntas, tarde o temprano.**

**-Todo era muy complicado en aquel momento Rachel-** dijo la rubia con las lágrimas en los ojos intentando contenerse.

**-No quisiste luchar por mí en ese momento y lo entiendo, eran circunstancias difíciles-** dijo Rachel para animarla mientras acariciaba dulcemente su mano** -pero quiero que recuerdes que a pesar de todo lo que pasó entre nosotras en ese momento estuve ahí cuando te quedaste embarazada, te di casa cuando tus padres te echaron antes de que huyeras con Mercedes…**

**-Huí porque no podía estar bajo el mismo techo que tú sin querer besarte-** interrumpió Quinn para justificarse.

**-El caso es que huiste y yo fui a buscarte, al igual que fui a buscarte cuando dejaste el glee y te pintaste el pelo de rosa o te apoyé cuando quisiste ir a Yale-** le recordó la morena con una amplia sonrisa en su cara.

**-No lo habría hecho sin ti- **reconoció la rubia.

**-No me estoy regocijando en mi ego de las cosas que he hecho, solo quiero que entiendas de una vez que siempre has sido tú, aunque me haya costado verlo a veces, aunque en el instituto no fuera consciente de porque siempre acababa junto a ti o me hicieran falta 5 años para entender lo estúpida que era por haberme marchado- **agarró sus dos manos y la miró a los ojos con una intensidad que nunca había hecho hasta ahora, intentando transmitir absolutamente todo lo que estaba diciendo** -quiero que entiendes que siempre has sido tú, siempre lo serás, quítate la idea de que compites con alguien porque no lo haces, me ganaste hace mucho y eso no lo va a cambiar nadie en el mundo. **

**-Yo….**

**-Finn fue una gran parte de mi vida y ahí está, es un homenaje a todo lo que representa y al cambio que supuso en mi vida en general, sobre todo porque gracias a él el Glee Club sobrevivió y te uniste, cosa que ya es importante-** dijo sonriendo cada vez más y sobre todo más que emocionada por lo que estaba sintiendo **-y ahora te tengo a ti, mi alma gemela, para que si algún día no estás a mi lado pueda mirarlo y saber que estás en mi piel, estés donde estés, estás conmigo siempre. **

**-Te amo Rachel Berry-** dijo la rubia cuando por fin Rachel dejó de hablar.

**-¿Eso es todo después de mi gran discurso?-** se burló la morena.

**-De hecho tengo algo más que decirte-** admitió la rubia después de un minuto en silencio.

**-Te escucho- **dijo Rachel atenta.

**-Espera- **pidió Quinn andando hacia su bolso encima del piano y sacando un papel cuidadosamente doblado**- toma. **

**-'Canjeable por lo que mi amor quiera en el momento que lo quiera'**- leyó en el papel y entonces recordó lo que era**- ¿lo… lo has guardado todos estos años? **

**-Sí-** afirmó segura la rubia**- me dijiste que era una promesa, que podía pedirte lo que quisiera. **

**-Lo hice-** dijo la morena.

**-Llevo tiempo pensando en esto y creo que ya no tengo ninguna duda al respecto-** la rubia se agachó delante suya antes de soltar por fin lo que quería -**Cásate conmigo.**

**-¿Qué?- **preguntó Rachel que no estaba segura de haber oído a su chica.

**-Cásate conmigo-** repitió Quinn poniéndose de rodillas frente a ella.

**-Quinn, ¿qué dices?-** preguntó riendo la morena que no entendía que pasaba.

**-Cásate conmigo, ahora-** dijo Quinn cogiendo sus manos.

**-¿Ahora?- **preguntó Rachel más confusa aún por todo aquello tan repentino**-¿estás loca? **

**-Lo estoy, loca por ti-** respondió Quinn levantándose y mirándola a los ojos **-tienes razón, me da igual todo mi mundo, solo quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo y no quiero esperar a un día en el futuro, quiero de verdad estemos unidas para siempre. **

**-Pero Quinn… - **intentó protestar la morena.

**-No Rachel, te dejé marchar una vez y no voy a volver a hacerlo**- afirmó segura la rubia.

**-No me voy a ir a ningún sitio amor ya te lo he dicho-** respondió dulcemente Rachel acariciando su mejilla.

**-Rachel si no quieres casarte conmigo solo dilo-** dijo algo molesta Quinn deshaciéndose de la caricia.

**-Claro que quiero casarme contigo**- protestó Rachel acercándose a ella**- ¿no has oído todo lo que te acabo de decir? **

**-¿Entonces?- **preguntó Quinn confusa.

**-Es que no me esperaba que fueras a pedirme eso, así sin más, siempre pensé que…. que si un día nos casábamos sería yo quien te lo pidiera**- admitió la morena.

**-¿Por qué?-** preguntó la rubia sin entenderlo.

**-Porque nunca se me había ocurrido que tú querrías dar este paso así sin más-** intentó explicar la cantante.

**-No es sin más, lo hago porque lo siento, porque es lo que quiero-** afirmó segura Quinn-** pero entiendo que es un gran paso y que necesitas pensarlo. **

**-No necesito pensarlo- **interrumpió la morena.

**-¿Sí?-** preguntó confusa la rubia.

**-Si, quiero casarme contigo- **dijo Rachel con una gran sonrisa.

**-No sabes lo que significa oír eso- **dijo Quinn que se acercó corriendo a ella para abrazarla.

**-Pero no ahora-** interrumpió rápidamente la morena.

**-¿Qué quieres decir?-** preguntó su chica.

**-Quiero casarme contigo pero bien, quiero que estén nuestras familias, nuestros amigos, que vayas de blanco en la playa-** explicó la morena dulcemente.

**-Sí quiero- **afirmó segura la rubia volviendo a abrazarla.

**-Y te dejo conservar este vale para que haga lo que tú quieras- **dijo Rachel devolviéndole el pape**l- quiero casarme contigo, no tengo que hacerlo por obligación así que a lo mejor prefieres gastarlo en un antojo a las 2 de la madrugada. **

**-Haces que te quiera más aún- **dijo la rubia volviendo a besarla.

**-¿Interrumpo?- **dijo una voz al otro lado del auditorio.

**-Eh… no, no pasa nada- **respondió la rubia.

**-Mr Shue os está esperando para contarnos algo- **explicó Kurt.

**-Oh claro, ya vamos- **dijo Rachel aún en su nube.

Rachel y Quinn siguieron a Kurt de vuelva a la sala del coro donde Mr Shue les contó que iba a tener otro hijo. Las chicas que no se habían separado ni un centímetro desde su salido del auditorio lo felicitaron y compartieron una mirada dulce que sin hablar ambas sabían que significaba que ellas también querían hacer un anuncio. Rachel respiró profundo y tiró de la mano de Quinn hacia el centro de la sala.

**-Mr Shue, no queremos hacer sombra a su noticia pero lo cierto es que nosotras también queremos contar algo-** explicó Rachel.

**-Creo que no hay mejor momento para contarlo que ahora aquí con todos donde todo empezó**- intervino la rubia.

**-Quinn y yo… lo cierto es que… -** dijo Rachel claramente nerviosa.

**-Rachel y yo nos hemos comprometido- **dijo Quinn ayudando a su chica.

**-Eso mismo-** dijo riendo Rachel**- sois los primeros en saberlo pero es cierto, nos casamos. **

**-Oh dios mío-** dijo Kurt acercándose rápidamente a darles un abrazo**- ya era hora. **

**-Lo que Kurt quiere decir es enhorabuena-** dijo Blaine que venía detrás de su chico.

**-Enhorabuena-** dijeron también Santana y Britt cuando se acercaron a ellas más que felices por sus amigas-** nos alegramos mucho por vosotras, os lo merecéis. **

**-Gracias-** dijeron ambas sin soltarse.

**-¿Pero habrá boda de verdad o va a ser como la de Britt y Santana?-** intervino Artie riendo ganándose un golpe de la latina**- oye es verdad, llevas comprometida dos años. **

**-Nosotras vamos a nuestro ritmo-** intervino Britt mirando dulcemente a su novia.

**-Habrá boda- **anunció Quinn-** y estáis todos invitados aunque aún no sabemos nada más. **

**-Tengo algo que decir-** anunció por fin Mr Shue.

**-Ya creía que terminaríamos la reunión sin alguna charla o lección-** bromeó Mike.

**-Está creo que es importante para todos- **los chicos recuperaron sus puestos en las sillas y dejaron a Mr Shue en el centro-** enhorabuena chicas, me alegro mucho por vosotras-** dijo señalando a Quinn y Rachel-** sois la prueba viviente de que no estaba loco cuando decidí apostar por este club. La chica a la que todos odiaban y la animadora más popular del instituto se van a casar, si lo llegas a pensar hace más de diez años nadie lo hubiese dicho- **todos rieron y las chicas compartieron una mirada cómplice-** pero este club cambió esas cosas, os enamorasteis vosotras, Blaine y Kurt, Santana y Britt, Mike y Tina y aquí teníais un lugar seguro para estar y siempre lo tendréis y me alegro de haber ayudado a construirlo y a que os conocierais, significa mucho para mí saber que ayudé a que encontrarais a vuestras parejas y esto demuestras que no hay que olvidar que todos somos iguales y todos nos merecemos ser tratados iguales porque nunca sabes quien puede enamorarse de ti. **

**-Ohh- **dijeron todos a la vez antes de levantarse para dar un abrazo de grupo.

* * *

><p><em>Siento haber tardado más de lo previsto pero espero que haya merecido la sorpresa de este capítulo =) Disfruten! Un saludo ^^<em>


	53. Siempre fue nuestro destino

Rachel y Quinn vivían en un nube desde su compromiso. Los siguientes en saber la noticia habían sido lógicamente sus padres. Estaban con ellos en Lima, ¿para qué esperar?. Recibieron abrazos y felicitaciones tanto de los padres de Rachel como de la madre de Quinn, era lógico, los tres habían visto como eran sus hijas cuando no habían estado juntas y lo cierto era que sabían que se hacían felices y que eran perfectas una para la otra a pesar de todo así que no podían nada más para ellas que un compromiso para toda la vida.

Aquel fin de semana no solo se fueron de Lima con un compromiso sino que tenían una pequeña casa para ellas solas cada vez que quisieran regresar a la ciudad de visita, lo cierto era que ahora que tenían su propio espacio quizás lo hicieras más a menudo.

El lunes Rachel regresó al trabajo, un ensayo general siempre era duro, sobre todo aquel día porque se alargó bastante en la noche. Rachel iba agotada de camino a casa, pensando solo en llegar y tumbarse junto a su chica. Cuando entró en el apartamento murió de amor ante la escena que tenía delante, Quinn estaba en el sofá dormida acurrucada junto a Leo, no pudo evitar hacer una foto de aquel momento. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que había algo en la mesa, un pequeña caja negra. Sabía que no debía abrirla pero lo hizo y se encontró con un anillo precioso de oro blanco y diamantes. Rachel sabía que era para ella y que probablemente Quinn pretendía dárselo al llegar a casa y por ello se sintió culpable de haber terminado tan tarde. Estaba tan embobaba por el anillo y el romanticismo de su novia que no se había dado cuenta de que la rubia se había despertado.

**-Oye eso tenía que dártelo yo-** protestó con voz ronca y dormida.

**-Lo siento, no he podido evitarlo-** se disculpó Rachel sonrojada.

**-¿Te gusta?-** preguntó la rubia rascándose los ojos.

**-Me encanta- **respondió Rachel dándole un beso**- es precioso, ¿me lo pones?**

**-Claro- **aceptó Quinn cogiendo su mano y colocando el anillo**- perfecto. **

**-Es precioso Quinn-** repitió su chica**- no tenías por qué.**

**-No tenía, pero quería-** dijo la rubia bostezando**- la petición fue un poco rara lo sé, pero quería que tuvieras algo que la representara aunque haya sido unos días después. **

**-Me encanta amor-** repitió la morena**- y siento haber llegado tan tarde.**

**-No pasa nada-** dijo la rubia volviendo a bostezar.

**-Vuelve a dormir amor- **le dijo la morena.

**-No, da igual te espero- **dijo Quinn no sonando convincente.

**-Aún tengo que cenar y todo así que sube que en un rato voy yo y te abrazo-** prometió la morena.

**-Está bien-** aceptó una medio dormida Quinn subiendo a la habitación.

**-Ella se va pero tú quieto ahí-** ordenó a Leo que tenía toda la intención de seguir a Quinn a la cama.

Apenas un mes después de aquella noche ambas volvían a estar en la misma situación, pero esta vez en San Francisco. Rachel regresaba de rodar la tercera y última película de la saga y Quinn ya estaba dormida en la habitación que compartían. Ya no había nada que esconder, eran la pareja de moda así que esta vez tenían una gran habitación para compartir. Rachel tenía un poco más de protagonismo que Quinn en la primera hora y algo de película por lo que sus horas rodando eran mayores que las de su novia. Algunos días la rubia se quedaba a verla grabar pero otros días Rachel la obligaba a irse y disfrutar un poco de la ciudad y de su descanso aunque fuera sin ella.

Emily volvía a estar en aquel rodaje pero la chica esta vez ni hizo intento de perturbar la tranquilidad de la pareja. Desde que Rachel se había colocado en el dedo aquel anillo no habían tardado en surgir los rumores de boda para la pareja. Rumores que Emily había leído y que había podido confirmar prácticamente el segundo día de rodaje cuando Artie que volvía a ser el director de aquella película les preguntaba si habían decidido ya una fecha. Lo cierto era que a esas alturas era difícil que algo perturbara la tranquilidad habitual de las chicas en su relación. Les había costado mucho pero habían aprendido como llevarlo bien.

De San Francisco a Francia para terminar la última parte de película. Las chicas no iban a desperdiciar su tiempo al otro lado del charco y aprovecharon los pocos días libres para escaparse a París y conocer por fin la ciudad. Desde lo alto de la Torre Eiffel Rachel le repitió una y otra voz a Quinn cuanto la quería, al fin y al cabo estaba en la ciudad el amor con la única persona de la que siempre iba a estar enamorada. Sacó su móvil e hizo una foto de ambas, cuando la vio miró a Quinn dulcemente antes de hablar.

**-Amor… no quiero ser como Britt y Santana**- dijo por fin.

**-¿En qué sentido?-** preguntó confusa la rubia.

**-Quiero casarme contigo de verdad, no quiero posponerlo eternamente-** explicó la morena**- y no hemos hablado nada de hacerlo desde hacer meses. **

**-Está bien-** aceptó Quinn sonriente-** cuando volvamos a casa podemos empezar a planearlo. **

Y así iba a ser. Terminaron el rodaje en París entre lágrimas, siempre que terminaban un proyecto se ponían emotivas, habían sido unos cuantos años compartiendo su vida con aquellos actores y el resto de los trabajadores y sobre todo ellas lo sentían más que ninguno ya que aquella película era la que las había reunido una vez más. Querían quedarse más tiempo en París, en Europa en general pero no podían. La obra de teatro ya le había dado demasiadas concesiones a Rachel y tenía que volver cuanto antes para terminar las últimas obras por el país antes del gran estreno en Broadway.

Quinn decidió darse un descanso de nuevo después de aquella película hasta que volviera a encontrar un nuevo proyecto que según ella 'pudiese desafiarse a sí misma' y lo cierto es que sabía que Rachel iba a estar bastante tiempo sin poder salir de Nueva York y quería estar con ella mientras se aclaraban y organizaban lo que sería su boda. No querían nada pretencioso, algo sencillo con sus amigos y familia cercana.

El día del estreno de su musical Rachel paseaba nerviosa en su camerino minutos antes de que tuviera que salir al escenario. En primera fila estaban sus amigos, Kurt y Blaine, inseparables como siempre, Santana sin Britt ya que la bailarina había vuelto a trabajar y estaba al otro lado del país en una obra y también estaban Sam y Kitty. Lo cierto era que desde la reunión del Glee Club Rachel había vuelto a hablar con su amigo y el hecho de que saliera con su amiga hacía los encuentros más divertidos y también habían facilitado a Quinn situaciones como quedar los cuatro juntos una vez que los chicos hicieron un viaje allí. Quinn se llevaba muy bien con Kitty, le recordaba a ella unos años atrás y se alegraba de lo feliz que hacía a Sam, con el que después de romper el hielo con varias bromas absurdas no le había sido tan difícil como ella pensaba ser capaz de mantener conversaciones y llevarse bien. La que no estaba en primera fila era Quinn porque en ese momento cambiaba entre bastidores intentando averiguar como llegar al camerino de su novia.

**-Dios esto es un laberinto-** dijo por fin cuando entró.

**-Amor no deberías estar aquí- **dijo Rachel abrazándola.

**-Quería desearte suerte antes de que salieras-** se justificó nerviosa Quinn.

**-Estoy nerviosa-** admitió Rachel.

**-Todo va a salir bien, eres la gran Rachel Berry, eres capaz de todo y más- **dijo acariciando su mejilla dulcemente-** y yo estaré en primera fila apoyándote.**

**-Gracias-** dijo dulcemente Rachel.

**-Ahora voy a irme antes de que alguien me eche**- bromeó la rubia**- respira profundo y tranquila todo va a salir bien, te quiero. **

La rubia abandonó el camerino y volvió a su asiento en primera fila impaciente por que aquel telón se abrieran. Lo hizo quince minutos después con Rachel en el centro del escenario cantando una canción, una canción que provocó un gran aplauso antes de que la siguiente escena diera lugar. Quinn vio el musical de su novia sin perder ojo, intentando memorizar todo para poder comentarlo luego con Rachel. Para cuando el telón se cerró y los actores salieron a saludar los aplausos no pararon durante minutos. Cuando por fin los actores se retiraron Quinn se disculpó antes sus amigos y les dijo que les vería luego en el bar pero ella tenía que ir a buscar a Rachel. Esta vez tardó menos en llegar a los camerinos y tal y como abrió sin que Rachel tuviera tiempo de reaccionar ya estaba besándola. En aquel momento todo lo que se había esforzado en memorizar parecía olvidado porque lo único que le importaba era decirle lo bien que lo había hecho.

**-¿Te ha gustado?-** preguntó Rachel cuando por fin Quinn la dejó respirar.

**-¿Bromeas? Me ha encantado Rach-** respondió la rubia sin parar de sonreír.

**-¿De verdad?- **preguntó aún algo nerviosa por todo aquello.

**-Creo que yo era la única aplaudiendo**- respondió la rubia para que su chica lo entendiera-** has estado perfecta, las críticas serán buenas y seguro que te vas a llevar premios. **

**-Gracias por venirte a Nueva York conmigo y ayudarme a estar aquí hoy- **dijo entonces la morena sorprendiéndola.

**-Sabes que no tienes que darme las gracias por eso amor- **dijo la rubia.

**-Pero quiero hacerlo-** respondió Rachel.

**-Te quiero-** dijo la rubia volviendo a besarla**- pero ahora cambiaste que nuestros amigos están esperándote en el bar para celebrarlo contigo. **

Aquella noche las celebraciones se alargaron tanto que cuando volvían a casa pudieron comprar el periódico para leer las críticas sobre la obra de la morena. Esperaron hasta llegar a la tranquilidad de su apartamento antes de leerla, fue Quinn la encargada de hacerlo porque Rachel se negó a hacerlo. Era cierto que no se olvidaron de mencionar como la chica había abandonado la primera vez pero el resto eran palabras positivas, 'un nuevo musical que promete estar mucho tiempo en cartel' _'Rachel Berry es la absoluta protagonista, la que le da vida y esa esencia de grandeza que un musical de ese tipo necesita' 'echábamos de menos la voz de Rachel Berry así que esperamos que haya vuelto para quedarse'_ eran algunas de las cosas que habían hecho que Rachel se echara a llorar delante de su chica que no dudó en lanzarse a abrazarla.

**-Ves, no soy la única a la que le ha encantado-** le susurro al oído.

**-Gracias**- dijo de nuevo la morena.

**-¿Por qué? Si solo he leído eso**- bromeó la rubia.

**-Porque esto no tendría el mismo valor si no estuvieras a mi lado de verdad- **dijo la morena dulcemente.

**-Eres tan tan pero tan adorable que no puedo contigo-** dijo riendo la rubia y volviendo a abrazarla-** ahora vamos a dormir a sido un día largo y mañana tienes que estar fresca para la nueva función. **

Rachel empezó su rutina y lo cierto era que no podía quejarse de lo bien que le iba. Después de comer se duchaba y se preparaba para ir al teatro a hacer su función diaria y las mañanas las aprovechaba con su chica ya fuera viendo cosas de la boda, paseando o en casa sin hacer mucho más. No tardaron en anunciar a sus amigos y familia que un mes después deberían asistir a la boda de Rachel y Quinn en las afueras de Nueva York. Las dos querían casarse cuanto antes, no porque quisieran quitárselo de en medio sino porque de verdad lo necesitaban, querían de verdad estar unidas oficialmente. Sería una boda sencilla en el jardín de la finca que habían elegido, con banquete y por supuesto una fiesta. Lo único que ninguna sabía era que se iba a poner la otra para la ceremonia.

Aquel mes fue un visto y no visto para ellas y lo mejor era que todos sus amigos habían confirmado su asistencia. Los padres de Rachel y Judy fueron los primeros en llegar a la ciudad ya que insistían en estar con sus hijas antes de aquel día tan importante y además así podían aprovechar y ver la obra de Rachel. Al resto de su familia y amigos los vieron en día de la boda directamente.

Rachel estaba en una habitación y Quinn en la opuesta en el mismo pasillo. Sus amigos entraban y salían de una habitación a otra intentando tranquilizarlas y ayudándolas en lo que les hiciera falta.

**-¿Cómo está Quinn? ¿Está bien?-** preguntó Rachel a Kurt cuando entró en la habitación.

**-Todo está bien, tranquilízate, me estáis desesperando las dos- **dijo el chico.

**-Ya te veré a ti el día que te cases-** protestó la morena.

**-Hace mucho que Blaine y yo decidimos que cuando quisimos casarnos empezaron los problemas y cuando lo dejamos todo volvió a la normalidad- **le recordó el diseñador.

**-Está bien**- aceptó resignada la morena-** ¿estoy bien? **

**-Estás perfecta** dijo su amigo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

**-¿Has visto a Rachel? ¿Está nerviosa?-** preguntaba Quinn al otro lado del pasillo.

**-Es Rachel claro que está nerviosa**- dijo Santana**- pero tranquilízate tú. **

**-Vale vale**- dijo la rubia**- ¿y dónde está Blaine? debería estar ya aquí. **

**-Iba a por un regalo para ti**- explicó la latina.

**-Aquí estoy-** dijo el chico entrando por la puerta.

**-¿Qué regalo?-** preguntó la rubia.

**-¿Ya se lo has contado?**- protestó el acto**r- está bien toma es de Rachel. **

**-Oh dios mío**- dijo la rubia cuando abrió la caja y se encontró una pulsera que reconoció perfectamente, era de Rachel y la tenía desde el instituto.

**-Es algo prestado, algo viejo y algo azul, solo te falta lo nuevo de lo que nos hemos encargado Kurt y yo**- dijo sacando otra caja.

**-Chicos-** dijo la rubia cuando vio una cadena con un trébol de cuatro hoja**s- no hacía falta pero me encanta. **

**-Ahora todo está perfecto**- dijo Santana.

**-Espera, espera yo no le he dado a Rachel nada viejo, ni nuevo-** recordó la rubia.

**-Tranquila, ya nos hemos encargado Britt y yo-** dijo Santana sonriente.

**-Gracias chicos, sé que os estamos volviendo locos-** dijo dulcemente la rubia.

**-Solo os lo consentimos porque es vuestra boda- **dijo Blaine-** si mañana nos intentas volver así de locos os ignoramos. **

Por fin llegó la hora en que Rachel y Quinn se encontraron en el jardín para andar juntas el camino al altar. Las dos habían acordado que lo harían juntas acompañadas de Blaine y de Kurt. No era que Rachel no quisiera que su padre la hubiese acompañado pero no quería que Quinn se sintiese mal por no tener a su padre al lado. Cuando estuvieron frente a frente ambas se tomaron más de un minuto mirándose de arriba abajo, bebiendo de aquel momento. Rachel había optado por un vestido blanco de palabra de honor tipo princesa mientras que la rubia había optado por un vestido blanco ceñido con la parte superior de encaje.

**-Estás preciosa- **dijo la rubia cuando estuvieron en el altar.

**-Y tú también, más que nunca-** dijo Rachel frente a ella sin borrar su sonrisa.

Era un día soleado y todos contemplaban atentos aquella celebración. Fue una ceremonia breve, caracterizada principalmente por los discursos que se habían dado las chicas antes de darse el sí quiero y poder darse un gran beso de película.

**Rachel**: _Tú y yo estamos unidas de alguna forma, desde el primer día que nos cruzamos, estamos tan unidas que no puedo sobrevivir sin ti a estas alturas. Tú me nutres, me proteges. Eres mi casa porque mi casa no es una ciudad es donde estés tú. Si dañara lo que tenemos por algo sin importancia, sería como matarme a mi misma, algo que nunca haría. Nunca haré nada para comprometer la vida que tenemos porque te quiero, porque tu vida es mi vida._

**Quinn: **_Cuando nos conocimos hace tantos años ya se suponía que no debías significar nada para mí. Yo era la jefa de las animadores y tú una chica friki del Glee Club, con cariño ya lo sabes. Se suponía que no me iba a enamorar pero lo hice y lo hice locamente por ti. ¿Sabes lo que se siente cuando miras al sol? La forma en que te ciega y no puedes ver nada, así eres tú para mí. Eres la luz de mi día, la que hace que mi corazón lata deprisa y la que me guía en todo momento. _

La celebración dio paso a la comida en la que las chicas compartían la mesa con sus padres, son Shelby y con Beth y sus amigos se repartían en varias mesas más. La comida dio paso a otro dulce momento, la fiesta empezaba y la apertura la hicieron Rachel y Quinn compartiendo un baile con una canción que para otros podía no parecer la adecuada pero para ellas siempre tendría un significado especial 'I feel pretty/unpretty'.

**-Esto parece un sueño**- dijo la rubia apoyada en su chica.

**-Lo sé, yo también estoy en una nube-** admitió Rachel.

**-Esto es el principio de mucho ¿verdad?-** preguntó la rubia mirándola.

**-¿El principio? ¿Y qué han sido los últimos doce años a mi lado?**- bromeó la morena.

**-Ya sabes a qué me refiero-** dijo la rubia.

**-Lo sé**- afirmó la morena**- ahora tú y yo oficialmente somos familia, es el principio de nuestra familia. **

Aquello fue el inicio de una gran fiesta de celebración en la que Rachel y Quinn cambiaron sus vestidos para estar más cómodas. Se alargó la fiesta hasta altas horas de la noche y como era una finca la mayoría de los invitados pudieron quedarse allí a pasar la noche. Cuando Rachel entró en la habitación aquella noche para acostarse ante la que ya era oficialmente su mujer, encontró un regalo envuelto en la cama, miró a Quinn que le sonrió dulcemente indicando que podía abrirlo.

**-Sé que no podemos tener luna de miel por tu trabajo así que pensé en tener un detalle-** explicó la rubia mientras Rachel rompía el papel.

**-Amor… no tenías por qué-** dijo la morena cuando vio en el interior un álbum de fotos de las dos en diferentes partes del mundo, desde Hawaii a París pasando por Chicago, Nueva York, LA, Nueva Zelanda, Londres…

**-Cuando tengas vacaciones podremos seguir llenándolo porque no hay nadie más con quien quiera ver el mundo que contigo**- dijo la rubia dulcemente.

Desgraciadamente solo tuvieron un día más libre antes de que Rachel volviera al teatro. Por una razón u otra la noticia de su boda tampoco tardó mucho en filtrarse a la prensa y que estuvieran de nuevo bastante pendientes de ellas aunque lo cierto era que en Nueva York nunca había tantos periodistas como en LA si hubieran vivido allí en ese momento. La obra de teatro de Rachel seguía llenando noche tras noche, iba cogiendo más fama y todo el mundo parecía querer verla lo que la hacía sentir orgullosa. Quinn estaba más relajada en ese aspecto porque ella tan solo había hecho algunas entrevistas y un aparición en una serie para la que había tenido que viajar a Los Ángeles unos días.

Cerca de los 30 años sus vidas estaban asentadas de una manera bastante buena. La última película que Quinn había grabado se estrenó en Nueva York en primer lugar, con una orgullosa Quinn que no podía borrar la sonrisa de la cara acompañada por Rachel que estaba ansiosa por ver el nuevo trabajo de su chica. Era divertido ver a Quinn en un papel completamente diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrada, con una gran peluca, maquillaje y peinados de los sesenta podía sentirse orgullosa de su trabajo. La película no solo contaba con Quinn y Matt sino con otra serie de grandes actores que habían hecho que se crearan unas grandes expectativas en torno a la película. Las críticas fueron en general buenas, apuntando hacia altas. Existían excepciones, como a todo, en las que criticaban demasiado diálogo o que se hiciera pesada pero en general la actuación de Quinn era sobresaliente y la película podía optar a numerosos premios. Rachel no podía sentirse más orgullosa de tener a su lado a alguien que valorara tanto el trabajo y tomara los riesgos por lo que creía que podía ser exitoso.

**-¿Cuál es el próximo proyecto de miss importante**?- se burló Rachel.

**-Lo cierto es que no lo sé- **admitió Quinn.

**-¿No hay ofertas?**- preguntó su chica.

**-Hay muchas, demasiadas- **respondió la rubia**- por eso necesito decidir mi siguiente paso, que quiero hacer, que me motiva antes de elegir uno. **

**-Esa es mi chica- **dijo orgullosa la morena.

**-Sé me ha pegado de ti esto de ser tan meticulosa- **se burló la rubia.

**-Todo lo malo se pega- **dijo riendo Rachel.

**-Sí, por eso ahora me gustan los musicales- **dijo par hacerla rabiar.

Quinn no tardó en decidir que quería hacer después, descansar, al menos hasta que se estrenara su última película junto a Rachel. Cosa que ocurrió poco tiempo después, por fin el mundo vería el resultado final de tanto trabajo durante años. El estreno de la última película de la saga fue el mayor éxito de las tres que habían hecho. Con estrenos en Londres, París, Berlín, Los Ángeles, Nueva York y Chicago para los que Rachel avisó con tiempo para que sustituta hiciera la obra aquellos días. Algunos de los estrenos fueron simultáneos en algunas ciudades por lo que los actores se repartían y Rachel y Quinn no podían compartir la alfombra roja, hecho que se había convertido en una costumbre para ellas. Pero en el resto sí que pudieron disfrutar de su compañía. Las actuaciones de ambas habían obtenido una buena crítica general y su química fuera de la pantalla había hecho que aquella historia de amor que se desarrollaba en la película fuera más emotiva aún. Cuando salieron del último estreno iban cogidas de la mano al hotel caminando, esta vez habían decidido saltarse la fiesta.

**-La película es genial-** dijo la la morena dulcemente.

**-Y aunque no lo fuera lo pensaría- **dijo la rubia orgullosa.

**-Siempre va a tener un significado especial para nosotras-** admitió Rachel con una gran sonrisa.

**-Si llego a saber que haciendo ese casting te habría encontrado probablemente no lo habría hecho**- se burló la rubia.

**-Muy graciosa-** protestó Rachel.

**-Me alegra de no haberlo sabido-** dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla -**porque me habría perdido esta vida que tenemos. **

Después de aquella película salían las nominaciones para la temporada de premios y algo que Quinn no podía soñar ni en un millón de años sucedió: de nuevo recibía una nominación a los Oscars y a otra serie de premios por mejor actriz secundario por la película que había hecho junto a Matt. No fue la único importante, también habían recibido por fin nominaciones por su película juntas, aunque no tan importante como un Oscars pero sí en otras galas de premios. Quinn estaba orgullosa de una vez más haber elegido el proyecto adecuado y conseguir lo que había conseguido, le parecía increíble que eso hubiese ocurrido dos veces seguidas pero le había enorgullecido mucho más ser nominada junto a Rachel.

**-Mi chica sigue cosechando logros-** dijo orgullosa la morena.

**-Y tú también- l**e recordó la rubia.

**-Pero los tuyos son más importantes-** protestó Rachel.

**-No seas tonta**- dijo la rubia dulcemente-** me hace mucho ilusión que nuestra peli este nominada amor, nos hemos esforzado mucho y quiero que además nuestro tesoro sea reconocido. **

**-Y yo**- admitió la morena**- estoy orgullosa de ti. **

**-Gracias**- dijo sonrojada la rubia.

**-Nunca dejarás de sorprenderme**- dijo dulcemente la actriz**- ¿me vas a dedicar algún premio? **

**-Quieres que gane solo por eso ¿verdad?- **preguntó riendo Quinn.

**-¿Por qué otra razón iba a querer que ganaras?**- respondió riendo aún más la morena.

Aquella vez Quinn no ganó el Oscar, aunque si ganó otros de los muchos premios a los que estaba nominada, al igual que lo hizo la película que compartía con Rachel en un premio que podía no ser tan importante para la prensa pero lo era para ellas porque lo había votado la gente.

**-Gracias al director y el guionista de esta maravilla película por vuestra imaginación-** agradeció la rubia en uno de sus premios ganados-** gracias a mi compañero Matt, empiezo a pensar que eres algo así como un amuleto así que quiero seguir haciendo películas contigo por eso y por lo gran actor que eres-** dijo riendo la chic**a- gracias a mi familia, mis amigos y en especial a mi maravillosa mujer, por estar a mi lado día a día. **

La rubia regresó junto a su chica un rato después de aquello para ganarse un gran beso de su chica delante de todos.

**-Te he mencionado en el discurso-** dijo orgullosa la rubia.

**-Y por eso te has ganado ese gran beso**- dijo riendo Rachel**- creo que no me voy a cansar de verte ganar cosas, me las dediques o no. **

**-Espero seguir ganándola**s- respondió la rubia sonrojada.

Lo que la rubia no sabía era que unos meses después la situación sería toda la contraria. Un año después de su estreno en Broadway, salían las nominaciones de los premios Tony y el musical de Rachel recibía múltiples nominaciones, incluida ella misma la de mejor actriz protagonista. Aquel era el momento que tanto había soñado e hizo que estuviera de los nervios el mes entero antes de los premios. Aún así Quinn la soportó y la entendió porque hace tiempo esa había sido ella misma. Si el mes de Junio Rachel había estado completamente nerviosa el mismo día de los premio estaba histérica, sus amigos habían ido a la ciudad para la gala pero a ninguno se le había ocurrido pisar la casa de las chicas ese día porque no serían capaces de lidiar con Rachel. Quinn tuvo que hacerlo como mejor supo, bebiendo champán y huyendo a la habitación de en frente para arreglarse ya que sus palabras de tranquilidad no servían de nada. Rachel había elegido un elegante vestido negro largo y un recogido simple, estaba guapísima, nadie podía negarlo. La rubia no soltó la mano de su chica en toda la gana y cuando lo hizo fue para lanzarse a darle un abrazo porque la presentadora acaba de anunciar que Rachel había ganado el premio a mejor actriz.

**-Este premio… oh dios he estado soñando con sostener uno de estos premios desde que tenía tres años y aquí estoy- **dijo la morena mirando el premio e intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas -**gracias a mis directores por darme la oportunidad de volver a Broadway a pesar de mi primer abandono hace ya demasiados años**- hizo una pausa antes de continuar** -gracias a mis padres por enseñarme todo lo que sé del mundo de los musicales- **dijo riendo ahora más tranquila** -gracias a mis amigos, por aguantarme, por venir a mis funciones, por seguir a mi lado a pesar de todo y gracias al Mr Shue que no fue un loco por creer en que podía cambiar las cosas-** dijo recordando el discurso de su profesor cuando habían contado que la rubia y ella estaban prometidas**- porque las cosas cambiaron y una perdedora como yo consiguió tener a su lado a una maravillosa mujer sin la cual hoy no estaría aquí arriba- **dijo esta vez dirigiendo su mirada a su chica **-Gracias Quinn por ser mi apoyo incondicional, por mudarte aquí para que cumpliera mi sueño y porque pase lo que pase, sostienes mi vida y este premio te lo debo sobre todo a ti. **

Había sido un discurso emotivo y por eso a ambas se la habían saltado las lágrimas. Esa noche no solo festejaron el premio de Rachel junto a sus amigos, festejaron su felicidad, la vida que tenían y haberse encontrado una vez más porque ninguna podía imaginar otra vida que no fuera juntas, se hacían mejor una a otra y su vida iba en la dirección que siempre habían soñado.

* * *

><p><em>Tachaaaaaán! Sé que no se esperaban que la historia avanzara tan rápido pero creo que es justo que se desarrollara así al final! <em>

_Solo queda un capítulo para el final... pero no se preocupen ya estoy trabajando en una nueva historia! _

_Un saludo, gracias por leer! _


	54. Siete años después

SIETE AÑOS DESPUÉS

**-Rachel, vais a llegar tarde- **gritó Quinn desde la cocina.

**-Voy, voy**- dijo entrando y dándole un beso de buenos días.

**-No me creo que seas tú la que se ha dormido y no ellos-** le regañó su chica.

**-No me eches la culpa a mí fuiste tú la que anoche tenía ganas de jugar-** se defendió la actriz.

**-Pero yo me he levantado esta mañana y tú no-** le recordó con cierto regodeo Quinn.

**-Te odio-** dijo dando un rápido sorbo al café.

**-Sabes que no- **dijo Quinn sonriente.

**-Nos vemos para comer ¿no?-** preguntó la morena.

**-Sí-** afirmó la rubia.

**-Suerte en la reunión amor- **dijo Rachel dándole un dulce beso.

**-Gracias, tened cuidado-** le recordó Quinn.

**-Siempre- **dijo orgullosa Rachel.

**-Venid aquí pequeñajos, dadme un beso antes de iros**- la rubia se acercó y depositó un beso en la cabeza de sus dos hijos.

**-Mamá vamos a llegar tarde-** le recordó Hanna con su mochila ya colgada.

**-Lo sé, díselo a tu otra madre- **dijo Quinn mirando con reproche a Rachel.

**-¿Puedo dejar de ser la mala?**- dijo dolida la morena.

**-Mami-** llamó Harry.

**-Dime**- dijo la rubia dulcemente poniéndose frente a él.

**-No quiero ir al cole**- dijo con una tierna voz.

**-¿Por qué?-** preguntó la rubia.

**-Porque quiero estar contigo-** dijo el chico abrazándola.

**-Eres adorable pero no me vas a comprar-** dijo Quinn dejando un beso en su cabeza**- iros ya. **

**-Nos vemos luego, te quiero- **se despidió la morena volviendo a darle otro beso a su chica.

**-Estudiad mucho**- gritó la rubia cuando se iban.

Así eran ahora sus mañanas, despertarse, preparar los almuerzos, llevar a los pequeños al colegio e ir a hacer sus recados o a sus trabajos dependiendo de la época del año. Habían pasado siete años desde que Rachel ganara su premio Tony y muchas cosas habían cambiado. Siempre habían hablado de su futuro, de los niños, de lo que querían y todo aquello se hizo realidad el día que Quinn vio a Rachel jugando con un bebé en la cola del supermercado.

**-Tengamos un niño-** dijo sin pensar mientras guardaban las bolsas en el coche.

**-¿En serio? **- preguntó la morena sorprendida.

**-¿No quieres? Pensaba que querías tener hijos-** dijo la rubia confusa.

**-Claro que quiero, ¿bromeas? es lo que más quiero-** admitió Rachel.

**-Te he visto jugando con ese bebé y me he enamorado más de ti de lo que creía que podía Rachel, quiero verte jugar así todos los días en casa- **confesó la rubia.

**-Está bien, hagámoslo- **dijo la morena que hacía tiempo que también que tenía aquellos pensamientos.

Les llevó un poco más de lo pensado porque la primera decisión que tuvieron que tomar era quien de las dos sería la encargada de llevar al bebé. Después de muchas conversaciones y alguna que otra discusión decidieron que lo haría Quinn, al menos esa primera vez, ya tendrían tiempo para decidir si querían un segundo y quien lo haría. El siguiente paso fue encontrar una clínica y empezar todo aquel proceso que fue más largo de lo que ambas creían que era todo aquello. Tuvieron que hacer varios intentos antes de que la rubia quedara finalmente embarazada, en algunos momentos había sido duro ver que no conseguían los resultados y les había llevado casi a rendirse pero lo cierto era que Rachel no se rendía fácilmente y se lo había terminado de contagiar a Quinn. Tanto esfuerzo tuvo su recompensa ya que a los tres meses de embarazo se enteraron de que la rubia no llevaba un bebé en su barriga sino dos, niño y niña lo que había provocado una gran alegría y a la vez una gran conmoción en ellas. ¿Dos bebés a la vez? Eso no lo tenían planeado.

**-Rachel- **la llamó Quinn en mitad de la noche durante el embarazo.

**-Mmmmm- **protestó la rubia en la cama a su lado.

**-Despierta**- pidió la rubia.

**-¿Qué pasa?-** preguntó la morena aún con los ojos cerrados.

**-Quiero helado- **respondió Quinn.

**-Hay en el congelador**- le recordó Rachel intentando dormir.

**-Pero no me puedo mover con esta mega barriga Rachel**- protestó la rubia.

**-¿Tienes que querer helado? ¿No prefieres dormir?-** propuso Rachel sabiendo que Quinn quería que ella se lo trajera.

**-No, no puedo dormir, tengo el antojo y solo hago darle vueltas- **explicó la rubia.

**-Se te pasará, ven- **dijo abrazándola.

**-No quería hacer esto pero….-** la rubia se giró como pudo y sacó un papel de la mesita de noche- **quiero canjear el vale por el helado. **

**-Estás de broma-** dijo Rachel cuando vio que Quinn aún tenía guardado aquel vale de deseo.

**-No**- negó Quinn.

**-Está bien-** aceptó resignada Rachel levantándose y bajando a por el helado y volviendo minutos más tarde**- aquí tienes, odio tus antojos. **

**-Te quiero y no te quejes que llevo a tus dos hijos-** se burló la rubia.

Lo cierto era que Rachel le concedía todos y cada uno de los caprichos que su chica quería con motivo del embarazo pero aquella noche estaba realmente cansada, el día anterior había sido su última noche en el teatro y la fiesta de celebración se había alargado bastante por lo que solo quería dormir pero Quinn jugó la carta del vale y no podía negarse. Fueron nueve largos meses en los que Rachel había estado en el teatro hasta dos meses antes de dar a luz Quinn y en los que la rubia solo había hecho un pequeño papel en los primeros meses cuando aún no se le notaba la barriga y casi nadie sabía la gran noticia. Otras de las decisiones que habían tomado en aquellos meses había sido donde iban a vivir.

**-Quinn tenemos que hablar-** dijo la morena una día que volvía pensativa de la función.

**-¿Qué pasa?-** preguntó preocupada la rubia.

**-Se acerca el momento en que no podrás volar por el embarazo quizás deberíamos decidir donde vamos a vivir ahora-** explicó Rachel sentándose a su lado.

**-Lo he estado pensando mucho**- admitió Quinn.

**-Te escucho- **dijo Rachel que quería saber la opinión de su chica.

**-Adoro Nueva York ya lo sabes y los últimos años aquí han sido geniales pero creo que nos sería más fácil criar a los pequeños si viviéramos en Los Ángeles**- explicó la actriz.

**-Los Ángeles será entonces- **aceptó Rachel inmediatamente.

**-Solo si estás de acuerdo-** la interrumpió Quinn insegura.

**-¿Volver a tener mi bronceado todo el año? Creo que he decidido ya-** se burló Rachel.

**-A veces me sorprenden tus preferencias-** dijo Quinn haciéndose la dolida.

**-Es broma amor, yo también creo que nos facilitaría las cosas para dos bebés-** dijo Rachel a la que le hacía ilusión volver a la ciudad soleada a vivir después de tanto tiempo.

Quinn fue la primera en volver a LA porque sino no podría volar más adelante y Rachel lo hizo un mes después definitivamente cuando hubo terminado con la obra y con todas las cosas que le quedaban por hacer en Nueva York. Según Quinn, el parto había sido una de las cosas más dura de su vida y es que tener dos bebés al mismo tiempo no debía ser sencillo. Al principio todo aquello de los hijos había sido una locura, dos bebés al mismo tiempo, acostumbrarse a un nuevo ritmo de vida, casi no dormían, adaptar la casa, tener cuidado con el perro… tenían demasiado que aprender pero cuando lo hicieron no querían cambiarlo por nada en el mundo.

Habían sido las primeras de sus amigos en dar aquel paso pero el resto no habían podido resistirse cuando tuvieron en sus brazos a los pequeños Harry y Hanna. Blaine y Kurt hacía tiempo que estaban en una agencia de adopción y por fin habían dado el paso final después de hacer de canguros una noche para que las chicas tuvieran algo de tiempo para ellas. Medio año después de aquella noche entraba en su casa una pequeña de dos años llamada Aria. Santana y Britt decían ser más felices de momento como las tías molonas y divertidas de los pequeños. Antes de que Harry y Hanna nacieran y sorprendiendo a todos estaban Sam y Kitty que apenas seis meses después de que hubieran anunciaran que darían el paso de casarse les contaron que iban a tener un pequeño hijo.

No fue hasta que los pequeño tuvieron dos años cuando decidieron volver realmente al mundo del cine intermitentemente. No les hacía falta por el dinero pero les gustaba actuar, al fin y al cabo era su trabajo. Aquella mañana que Rachel se había quedado dormida para llevar a los chicos al colegio Quinn tenía una reunión por una audición que había hecho unas semanas atrás y por la que estaba muy ilusionada.

**-¿Qué tal ha ido?-** preguntó Rachel nada más reunirse con ella al medio día.

**-Tienes ante ti a la nueva protagonista de una nueva serie que se estrenará este invierno-** anunció más que orgullosa la rubia.

**-Oh dios mío-** dijo Rachel lanzándose a abrazarla**. Es increíble**

**-Solo espero que no sea una locura de rodaje de 18 horas al día-** dijo con cierto tono de tristeza en su voz la rubia** -no quiero desaparecer de la vida de los pequeños. **

**-No vas a hacerlo- **dijo Rachel dulcemente para que no se preocupara más **-siempre encontraremos la manera de hacerlo funcionar. **

**-Gracias**- dijo Quinn dándole un beso.

**-Me hace mucha ilusión verte en una serie así tan constante**- dijo Rachel emocionada.

**-Lo sé, es una nueva experiencia ya me apetecía probar-** dijo la rubia que nunca había trabajo en la televisión por más de un capítulo.

**-Me alegro- d**ijo Rachel orgullosa.

**-Amor si tú también quieres trabajar puedes decírmelo y averiguaremos como compaginar todo- **se ofreció la rubia.

**-Quinn desde los 19 años el máximo tiempo que he estado sin trabajar han sido seis meses- **dijo riendo la morena** -creéme, necesito un gran descanso de todo esto para estar con la familia.**

**-Está bien-** aceptó Quinn sonriente.

Rachel le había dicho una vez a Quinn que todo lo que tocaba era oro, las películas que elegía, sus hijos y ella misma era mejor persona por tener a la rubia en su vida por lo que no fue de extrañar que la serie se convirtiera en un gran éxito rápidamente. A veces aquello de grabar era una locura y estaba muchas horas fuera pero amaba lo que hacía y el hecho de que Rachel estuviera en casa le tranquilizaba. Por suerte para ella, ser la protagonista le daba el derecho de poder escaparse de algún rodaje si sus pequeño tenían una obra en el cole o había que llevarlo al médico y Rachel no podía. Eran vidas difícil de compaginar pero lo hacían lo mejor que podían.

Hanna era la viva imagen de Quinn, melena rubia, ojos color miel y un tono de piel bastante blanco que había hecho que Rachel viviera más pendiente de echarle crema protectora que de otra cosa. Harry por el contrario había salido con el pelo negro, moreno de piel y ojos verdes. Eran totalmente opuesto para ser hermanos pero a ellas les encantaba esa diferencia. Por lo que respetaba a las personalidades Hanna parecía haber aprendido de Rachel porque tenía un carácter fuerte al contrario de su hermano que era el niño más dulce y encantador que podías encontrar en cien kilómetros a la redonda. Estaban orgullosas de la forma en la que los estaban criando aunque algunas veces surgían algunas discusiones.

**-Rachel-** le regañó Quinn cuando un día llegó de grabar y estaban en el sofá viendo una película-** deberían llevar rato en la cama.**

**-Pero es que Hanna quería ver esta película- **se justificó la morena.

**-Chicos a la cama, ahora vamos a daros las buenas noches-** dijo Quinn dando un beso a cada uno.

**-Hanna quería ver la película me ha dicho que le hacía ilusión y no pensé que por una noche-** se intentó justificar Rachel cuando los niños estuvieron en la planta de arriba.

**-Mañana tienen colegio Rachel- **le recordó Quin**n- no podemos ceder cada vez que nos pongan cara de pena porque sabes lo que pasa. **

**-Pero yo…**

**-No Rachel, no te justifiques, admite que te has equivocado-** ordenó la rubia.

**-¿No puedo darles un capricho a mis hijos?**- dijo la morena que seguía a la defensiva.

**-Sí puedes ya lo sabes**- dijo la rubia intentando calmarse-** pero una cosa es un capricho como regalarle algo y otra dejarla que vea una película y que mañana esté completamente dormida en clase porque se ha acostado tarde Rach, es su educación, no quiero que se acostumbren a que sea secundario. **

**-Yo tampoco quiero eso- **se defendió Rachel.

**-Pues no te dejes convencer tan fácilmente-** le dijo la rubia-** estoy segura de que Hanna solo ha necesitado elegir una película musical para que cedieras. **

**-Está bien-** consiguió admitir la morena**- lo ha hecho. **

**-Esa chica ha salido a ti**- dijo suspirando.

-**Harry tiene tu encanto, no puedes quejarte**- se burló Rachel.

Tener niños había alterado muchas cosas en su vida y en su relación y por ello habían tenido que conocer otros aspectos de ellas hasta ahora obviados como quien era más mandona de los niños, quien les daba más caprichos, etc. Pero al final del día lo único que les importaba era dormir una al lado de otra sabiendo que Hanna y Harry descansaban en sus respectivas habitaciones. No habían tardado en llevar a sus hijos a conocer Nueva York una vez fueron suficiente mayores para disfrutar de aquello. Visita obligada en la ciudad fue ir a ver un musical en el que Hanna salió completamente enamorada y diciendo que quería hacer eso en un futuro.

**-No tenía bastante con una diva en la familia que voy a tener que tratar con dos-** dijo la rubia cuando se tumbó en la cama aquella noche.

**-Hanna tiene una voz preciosa, ya la has escuchado cantar- **le recordó Rachel.

**-Lo sé, lo sé-** admitió Quinn-** pero tú sabes lo que es esta vida Rach, tienes que aprender a que hablen de ti, a tratar con situaciones que no te gustaran, es mucho trabajo y…**

**-Suerte que tiene a dos grandes madres que tienen eso más que superado-** le interrumpió Rachel.

**-Sí, supongo que sí**- admitió la rubia.

**-¿La apoyarás si te dice que quiere ser actriz en Broadway?**- le preguntó su chica.

**-Sabes que siempre les voy a apoyar Rach, como a ti- r**espondió segura la rubia.

**-Me alegra- **dijo Rachel orgullosa-** además aún nos queda la esperanza de que Harry quiera ser un chico normal y estudiar en la universidad. **

Sin embargo no iba a ser así, teniendo a las dos famosas que tenían por madres no fue raro que mucho años después Hanna se dedicara a Broadway y Harry hubiese elegido el camino de la actuación en Hollywood ya que el tema de cantar y bailar a él no le gustaba tanto como a su hermana.

Seis exitosas temporadas tuvo la serie de la rubia antes de finalizar, cuando sus hijos ya tenían 13 años. En aquel tiempo solo se había dedicado a la televisión y a su familia y la morena había vuelto al estudio de grabación y sacado se segundo disco después de tantos años volviendo a ser una vez más un gran éxito, aunque había tenido que rechazar el hacer un gran tour de concierto porque sabía que eso suponía estar mucho tiempo fuera de su casa y no iba a hacerlo. Ya no tenían en casa una estantería para los premios, sino donen el que se podían ver claramente los logros de ambas, no solo en premios, sino en fotos o dibujos de sus hijos, que ahora para ellas eran el premio más importante.

Uno de los peores días con el que habían tenido que lidiar con sus hijos fue cuando su perro Leo, moría después de muchos años. Los chicos estaban realmente disgustados y era lógico, se habían criado con él desde bebés y ellas también lo pasaron mal, al fin y al cabo tenerlo a su lado quince años había sido una de las mejores experiencias de su vida. Tenían una gran casa con jardín por lo que no fue raro que cuando consiguieron superar el trauma los niños quisieran tener otro perro y las chicas después de mucho pensar les concedieran el deseo.

**-¿Cómo queréis que se llame?-** preguntó Rachel con un pequeño cachorro de dálmata en las manos el día de Navidad.

**-Manchas-** dijo rápidamente Hanna.

**-Que original-** dijo irónicamente Harry.

**-No te rías de tu hermana-** le regañó la rubia.

**-Está bien-** protestó el niño.

**-¿Qué tal Max?**- propuso Hanna de nuevo**- Max como en el musical. **

**-Me gusta**- admitió Harry.

**-Vaya, me sorprende que estéis de acuerdo-** se burló la rubia.

**-Claro, por Max el jugador de fútbol-** dijo Harry orgulloso.

**-Ya decía yo que tenía que hacer algo más para que accedieras**- dijo Quinn haciendo reír a todos.

Tener a sus amigos en LA, incluidos Kurt y Blaine, que se habían mudado definitivamente cuando el actor había decidido probar el mundo de la televisión, era lo mejor que les había pasado. Todos llevaban el mismo estilo de vida y a excepción de Santana y Britt todos tenían hijos por lo que sus reuniones solían ser bastante divertidas y los niños podían jugar entre sí ya que tenían casi las mismas edades, aunque Hanna y Harry eran los pequeños por poco.

**-Creo que Jack y Hanna harán una pareja muy adorable cuando sean mayores-** dijo Sam viéndolos jugar a la pelota en el jardín.

**-Sam adoro a Jack pero no os quiero como familia, es lo que me faltaba ya-** dijo riendo la rubia.

**-Que simpática- **dijo irónicamente el actor al lado de su mujer.

**-Y yo creo que Aria y Harry van a hacer una pareja muy guapa-** dijo Kurt orgulloso.

**-¿Podéis dejar de emparejar a nuestros hijos con los vuestros?**- protestó la morena.

**-No os quejéis, estáis deseando que pase-** dijo Blaine mirando a los chicos jugar.

**-Te digo lo mismo que a Sam, amigos para siempre, familia más difícil- **dijo la rubia riendo.

**-Nuestros hijos se están criando juntos, hay una gran probabilidad de que alguno se líe-** les recordó Kitty.

**-En tal caso déjalos que hagan lo que quieran pero no manipules que os conozco a todos-** dijo Quinn mirando especialmente a Kurt y Blaine.

**-Está bien- **protestó el diseñador.

**-Lo cierto es que sería gracioso que pasara algo**- admitió la morena.

**-Rachel- l**e regañó su chica.

**-Perdón perdón-** se corrigió riendo la actriz.

Aquella tarde disfrutaban de un soleado día en Los Ángeles, los chicos jugaban fuera y los mayores preparaban una barbacoa y bebían unas cervezas mientras seguían compartiendo cosas de sus vidas. Quinn vio a Rachel apoyada en una columna del porche vigilando a los niños y decidió acercarse a ella y hacerle compañía.

**-¿Qué piensas?-** preguntó Quinn abrazándola por la espalda.

**-Nada en especial-** dijo Rachel.

**-No me engañes- **protestó Quinn.

**-Mira a nuestro alrededor-** dijo Rachel encogiéndose de hombros **-nunca tuve esta imagen de mi futuro en la cabeza cuando crecía. **

**-¿No te gusta?-** preguntó la rubia.

**-Me encanta, ya lo sabes- **le recordó Rachel.

**-Y a mí-** admitió la rubia.

**-No podría imaginar una mejor imagen frente a mí- **dijo Rachel sin borrar su sonrisa observando a los chicos.

**-Es genial, todas las piezas de nuestras vidas han ido encajando a su debido tiempo, cuando han necesitado hacerlo- **admitió la rubia abrazándola más fuerte aún.

**-Lo sé, muchas veces lo he pensado y solo se me ocurre una solución-** dijo Rachel con una medio sonrisa.

**-¿Puedo saberla?-** quiso saber la rubia.

**-Es como si… **

**-¿Cómo si?**- preguntó la rubia más curiosa aún.

**-Esta imagen, este futuro, esta vida, es como si siempre fue nuestro destino-** dijo finalmente Rachel antes de darle un beso.

* * *

><p><em>Hasta aquí esta historia de amor, gracias por acompañarme en el camino! Espero que la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo escribiéndola y compartiéndola con vosotros! <em>

_No os abandono, tranquilos. Ya he publicado el primer capítulo de mi nueva historia, llamada Arrecife =) espero que se unan a ella como hicieron con esta! Nos vemos pronto, un saludo y de nuevo gracias a todos =) _


End file.
